Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run
by Darth Sygnious
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko is on the run. Following her escape from Konoha, her life and dreams lie in shatters, and she finds herself alone against the world. Follow Naruko as she slowly forges a new destiny, gets reunited with an old friend, makes new companions, while keeping ahead of Konoha and others who hunts them. Fem. Naruto, Strong Naruko, Naruko/Haku, Ranmaru, Utakata, Hotaru.
1. Shattered

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters**

**The backstory leading up to the story will have similarities to canon, but there will also be some important differences. These will be revealed in flashbacks as the story progresses.**

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'  
**_

**Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 1: Shattered**

Uzumaki Naruko. Once she was a proud ninja that dreamt of becoming the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The Hokage was the greatest ninja in Konoha. First it was for being acknowledged. Then it was in order to protect her precious friends. Now however, the case was something else. She was slowly walking through the woods, panting and exhausted. Behind her were the bodies of four Konoha ninjas. She had killed them. She had no choice, if any of them had lived and returned, they would pinpoint her location and more ninjas would be on her tail soon. The next time she would probably not win, not in this condition.

It was not what she wanted. Having to kill ninjas from her own home village was horrible. But it had to be done. She could not afford any hesitation. This was self-defense, but Konoha would look upon it differently.

The 14 year old girl looked up as she felt water drops begin to hit her face. The sky was dark and rain finally began pouring down. It would probably be more difficult to track her in this weather. _'__Does it really matter? Does anything matter anymore?'_ she thought to herself. She looked over her shoulder, back at the bodies. They were three chuunin and one jounin. She knew that she would be a top-priority target, and that mid- and high-level ninja would be looking for her, because she was carrying Kurama inside her. Had it been any other genin from the Konoha 12, Konoha would not have put the same effort in tracking down that person. But of course Konoha would not risk losing the Kyuubi no Kitsune from their hands, it was the most powerful bijuu in the world after all. She was able to shake off a lot of ninjas using the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. She had created hundreds of clones, before having them running off at every direction. Kurama had also helped by boosting some of these, making them faster and more durable, in order to fool several ninjas to believe that they were following the real one. Still this group had managed to track down the real one.

What they had not prepared for, however, was Naruko's full strength. For years she had in secret trained with Kurama in order to use his power, and now she went all out against them. Likely the jounin would be able to fight evenly against her, that's why she took him out first by surprise, as she quickly pierced his chest and his heart with her bright orange glowing arm. The three chuunin didn't fare any better, they were no match for her. But with power comes a price. In Naruko's case, using Kurama's power would drain her more quickly. This would depend on her skill, how she used his power, and for how long, but going full out against a full ninja squad after being on the run for hours had drained her. Not to mention what she just had been through. Been through? Or maybe this was just the start? It was hell anyway.

She turned her head forward, and began walking again, slowly. She was breathing hard of the exhaustion, while the different memories began going through her head.

_'My dream is to become the Hokage!'_

_'I will be Hokage and I get acknowledge by everyone!'_

_'Naruko-Baka, Sasuke-kun is mine!'_

_'Sit down Sasuke, let's talk, as we always have'_

_'I will protect Sakura and Sasuke!'_

_'I don't know why… but I understand your feelings so much it actually hurts!'_

_'After I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuga for you!'_

_'I want to fight you too'_

_'Ne, Naruko? Has Sasuke said anything about me?'_

_'Under this mask is another mask! ^^'_

_'Because Hokage is my dream!'_

Naruko began breathing faster and faster. As the memories flashed through, a pain like she never had felt before grew. She clutched her head.

_'Sasuke, you are my best friend!'_

_'Sakura, you are my friend too!'_

_'Hinata? You want some cinnamon buns?'_

_'GODAIME HOKAGE?!'_

She had fallen on her knees at this point. Tears had begun streaming down her face.

_'Sakura!'_

_'Sasuke!'_

_'Tsunade-baachan!'_

_'Hokage is my dream!'_

She couldn't take it anymore. She let a scream out against the sky. Then another one as she again clutched her head, swinging her head back and forth.

_'STOP THIS!'_ she cried out inside as she wailed! _'I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM!'_

"WHY?!…" was the last she screamed out before she finally collapsed down. She was lying on her back. The rain poured on her body, while her tears ran down her face. She was lying still. Just staring up the dark sky. There was nothing left. Nothing to live for.

_'I will never see any of my friends again'_she thought. _'I will never see Kakashi-sensei again. Tsunade-no-Baachan and Shizune-neechan. I will never become Hokage. I will never again see… Sasuke…'_

Of all her friends he had been the closest.

_'Sasuke… Why couldn't you believe me? Kakashi didn't believe me. Even Tsunade didn't… Why?'_ she thought bitterly as she wept.

_'Everything is gone. Everything I had to live for is gone. No one believed me. No one stood with me. No one… No more friends. No more dreams. I have nothing…'_

She kept lying there, staring upwards at nothing particularly. The rain was pouring down on her. But she didn't feel it. She felt nothing. Everything was distant. She said nothing. Didn't move. She was just lying there, waiting for darkness to come and take her away.

**"Kit…"** a voice inside her said. She didn't respond. **"Naruko"** the voice said again, getting no response. **"Naruko!"** he shouted! _'__What?'_ she whispered back in her mind.

**"You need to get up and move. If you keep lying here, someone is bound to find you."**

_'Kurama…'_

**"Move"** he ordered.

_'What does it matter? I have nothing left to live for.'_

Kurama sighed inside her mind.

**"Look, I know this is very difficult for you right now. Even I did not see all this coming. But it won't be any better if you keep lying here."**

Naruko said nothing back.

**"You need to keep moving. It is bad right now, but it does not mean things won't be better in time."**

_'Oh really?!'_ she snapped back. _'Who is going to stay by my side now? You know what the hardest part of growing up in Konoha was? No friends to play with! Yes, I had you, and I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but I have lost everyone else! I will be hunted by ANBU, always on the run, there will be no one else to back me up or walk with me, and how can I even live a decent life, if not my dreams? Everything I have struggled for until now has been for nothing!'_ Tears kept flowing out of her eyes. _'What's the point…'_

**"Naruko, listen. Ever since you were a small child, you have been fighting and giving your best in order to reach your dream. That dream may be gone, but you have always been a fighter, and the Naruko I know does not go down without a fight. You have given all to prove yourself to those around you. To your friends and to those who would glare at you. Whether you proved yourself or not, you never gave up. Whenever I gave you a hard training session, you always gave your best. You kept going until you were satisfied with the results, mastered a new jutsu, or had improved another one. Didn't that toad sage say that the most important thing is having the guts to never give up? I know you. You never gave up before, and you will not give up now!"**

Naruko said nothing. Kurama continued:

**"Naruko, what about me? I'm still with you. I know that you are innocent. It will not convince Konoha, but you know where you have me at. And I care for you, and for what happens to you. More than I first intended. Are we not friends? Isn't our friendship important to you as well?"**

Still no response.

**"Naruko, please! If not for yours, then at least for my sake!"**

Naruko lied still for a moment, then finally responded:

"Kurama… Did you just plead?"

**"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"**

"Probably not" Naruko chuckled, sadly.

_'But what I am supposed to do now? I can't go back, and I have no idea what to do, or where to go.'_

**"We will deal with that when the time comes. For now, keep moving away from Konoha, before any other tracking squads find you. Create some Kage Bunshin so that whatever remaining smell of that blood stain from those ninjas can be spread out."**

Naruko got herself out. She was soaked wet from the rain, but couldn't bother about it right know. She made the clone seal, saying: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and created several clones that spread out immediately.

_'Kurama?'_

**"What?"**

_'Thank you.'_

**"Anytime, kit"** the fox smiled back.


	2. Different eyes

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**In case you haven't noticed, the final version of chapter 1 is also posted. Though the differences from the previous draft are minimal. Just to have it clear: That was the only time I would post a draft first, to test the website.**

****The backstory leading up to the story will have similarities to canon, but there will also be some important differences. These will be revealed in flashbacks as the story progresses.****

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

****Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.****

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 2: Different eyes**

A few days had gone by. Naruko figured that she was somewhere far west in the Land of Fire, not far from the borders. Though she could not pay too much attention at it when she ran away from Konoha, she had a fair idea of which direction she was headed. Studying the stars at night when the sky was clear helped clarify that. Star navigation was not widely taught at the Academy, but Kurama had taught her the basics, thinking it could prove invaluable one day. Oh, how much he was right.

Naruko had to keep on constant move in order to avoid trackers. Not to mention that she had to keep changing directions to shake them off. At least she had to try, she was not the most well-seasoned forest traveler when it came to hiding her tracks. Especially if in a hurry. But the use of Kage Bunshin came in handy: If she could not cover all her tracks, then at least she could create false leads, confusing the trackers.

The talk Kurama had with Naruko the first night had helped her find resolve to keep moving, but it would not be the first time Naruko needed him to comfort her. Whenever she needed to rest, her memories would easily come back to her. She would cry herself to sleep, as she was mourning her loss. Asking herself why anyone couldn't believe her.

Sleep… That would be an insane move for anyone who was on the run. Especially if ANBU was likely among the pursuers. But in Naruko's case Kurama could keep watch for her. Despite being inside Naruko, Kurama still had the ability to sense around in the environment. It also helped that he was allowed to take control over a few of her clones that kept watching out for enemies while she slept. Anyone else would have to settle with easy rest in an awake state.

Food was another issue. She knew the basics in hunting and had some experience, but time was against her. She could not stay in the same area in the forest to hunt if she had to keep moving. And she had no knowledge whatsoever when it came to edible plants.

_'Why did you not teach me about what plants I can eat?'_ she asked him at one point.

**"Don't look at me. I'm a fox, we eat animals! How could I know that you had to settle with plants?"** he responded, causing her to sweat drop.

Kurama could juice her up with his chakra so that she could keep going, but in the long term she needed proper food.

Now she was following a trail she had found in the woods. Judging by the stars last night, it led southwest. She figured she would eventually end up in Land of Rivers if this trail continued on. So far it had lead deeper into the forest, and the trees were reaching sky high in this area. She could tell the difference between day and night though, and assumed it had to be somewhere at the middle of the day.

**"Kit, we're not alone!"** Kurama warned.

Naruko tensed up, ready to make a run for it. She would be able to sense her pursuers if she tapped into Kurama's chakra herself, but they agreed it would be best to save that for when it was needed, and let Kurama keep watch. At his signal, she would create Kage Bunshin and have them run off in all directions. Maybe even have a few of them fight the ninjas to stall them, or defeat them if possible.

**"Behind us. Wait, this feeling…"** Kurama mused.

**"I can sense the Ichibi's chakra"**

_'__Ichibi? Then that means…'_ she thought as the turned around.

Looking up in a distant tree, she spotted them. The sand siblings, standing on a thick branch. Sabaku no Gaara in the middle, with Kankuro to the left, and Temari to the right.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Naruko said.

"Uzumaki Naruko" Gaara replied back.

"We found you at last", Kankuro said, before they jumped down and landed in front of her.

Why were they here? Were they friends or foes? Last time she met them was at the chuunin exam, which turned into a full scale invasion combined of sand and sound ninjas. Naruko had battled Gaara, who moments earlier had taken down Sasuke and almost killed him. Even with limited use of the Kyuubi's powers, and Gamabunta at her aid, going up against the fully grown Shukaku was not an easy feat, and she had to give her all. The day was not a pleasant memory. Though she had saved Sakura and Sasuke, many people died that day. Including Hokage-jiji, who had been like a grandfather figure to her.

And now they were here. Was Sunagakure interested in her because she now was at hostile terms with Konoha? Or was it about revenge? Naruko had her eyes on them, and studied them. But as she looked at Gaara, she kept staring into his eyes, and she was… intrigued. She recognized the pain and sadness in his eyes, she had seen them before, and knew too well of that feeling herself. But she could swear that she was seeing something else. A spark? An eagerness to prove something, for someone? And where was the desire to kill?

"Your eyes are different" she remarked, smiling a bit.

"So are yours" Gaara replied, in his monotone voice.

Naruko could not help but having a sad face at this remark. No doubt that they could perceive how she was doing.

"Why are you here?" Naruko asked.

"Truth be told, Gaki, we were sent to capture you. Konoha requested it" Kankuro answered.

Naruko tensed up. "Wait, Konoha did? But didn't you betray Konoha?"

"We were only following orders… And we were deceived ourselves by Orochimaru" Temari responded.

Deceived by Orochimaru? So they were allies with Konoha once again? Naruko had heard the rumors that Suna and Konoha were negotiating about reestablishing the alliance, but she didn't know whether that was true or not.

She took a few steps back. She was not going down without a fight. Funny though, they didn't seem to be in any battle stance. Gaara was just standing there, with arms crossed. Kankuro was stretching his arms behind his head. Temari was resting her hands on her hip and her fan. If you were to capture someone, you would at least be ready to strike by now, Naruko mused. Perhaps they were trying a new method of talking someone into captivity? Gaara certainly had his ways with people, everyone knew that. No, there was something else. Kurama even added that he could not sense any hostility from them.

"Just what the hell happened, gaki?" Kankuro asked.

Naruko looked carefully at them. Could she trust them?

"Well…" she managed to say, before she was cut off by the loud growling from her stomach.

_'Huungryy!'_ was all Naruko could think, with a half-dead look in her face.

"Well, it sounds like your stomach could use some work" Kankuro chuckled.

"Let's make a camp fire over there" Temari said as she pointed to an open area among the nearby trees.

**\- One hour later -**

While sitting around the camp fire, the sand siblings were staring in awe as Naruko was devouring all the food they gave her. They had extra food supplies for this mission. As a matter of fact most of the extra food they carried was intended for Naruko. Soldier pills, meat, instant vegetables, you name it. Baki or any of the other leaders didn't suspect a thing. As proper Suna Shinobi they were expected to be professional, and an advantage was that their leaders back home would not go controlling the contents of their backpacks for every single mission they got. In Gaara's case no one would have dared anyway. They would have settled for soldier pills themselves, but they knew that Naruko would surely appreciate a wider menu. Right now her speed and ferocity could have rivaled the Akimichi clan. Even Choji would have been put to shame.

They said nothing as she kept eating. But after finishing up, she started:

"So you said Orochimaru betrayed you guys?"

"Yeah", Temari responded.

"The body of the Kazekage and his guards was discovered out in the wasteland. Our leaders think he was killed before the exam".

"So Orochimaru and his men posed as the Kazekage and his guards?"

"Yes"

"Hmm… figures" Naruko said.

Thinking about it, she remembered Gaara mentioning the Kazekage being his father, back in the hospital when he tried to kill Rock Lee, and her and Shikamaru when they interfered.

She realized that these three siblings had lost their father to Orochimaru's hand, and that they were victims themselves.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father" she said.

"I'm not" Gaara responded, while staring into the fire.

Naruko was creeped out by his statement, and looked at him shocked. What kind of boy would feel no remorse in losing his father? Oh yeah, the kind whose father tried to kill four times, Naruko remembered as she mentally slapped her own head.

"What about you?" Kankuro asked, "What happened?"

Naruko sighed.

"Long story short: I got accused, I had to run away, I got hunted. That's all there is to say."

"Really, is that all?" Temari asked, looking with suspicion at her. "Why won't you go into details? Perhaps you did it, and don't want to admit it?"

Naruko glared at her.

"What did Konoha tell you when they asked you to capture me?"

"Not much" Kankuro answered. "We haven't got much of the details. We don't know why you ran away, only that Konoha wants you back, badly."

"If you ask them for the details, and they share it… well, let's say that it was enough to even turn the Hokage against me."

Kankuro and Temari widened their eyes at hearing this. They had met Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, during a diplomatic mission to Konoha. Naruko was on a C-rank mission that lasted for weeks when they were there. Of course, unforeseen events bumped that mission up to A-rank. Typical her luck. She didn't know that the two siblings had been by her home village during this, neither did she know that Tsunade had boasted of her to these two, as if she was her grandchild. To hear that Tsunade had turned against her was shocking. Gaara's attention was also caught by this statement, though he would not show it as he was still staring into the campfire, with his emotionless face.

Naruko sighed. "Look. There is not much else I can say. I don't how I can convince you otherwise, once Konoha tells you everything".

_'Even Tsunade didn't believe me'_ she thought bitterly.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. They didn't know her that well, neither did Gaara, but when they fought in the invasion they had seen a girl who was devoted to her friends and her village. Surely they couldn't imagine that she would be one to betray her comrades.

Kankuro spoke up: "We were supposed to capture you. We don't know why Konoha wants you, and frankly I don't care why. We were asked to cover this area of your Land of Fire, so I guess you were lucky that we were the ones who found you."

True, any other teams would have attacked her on sight.

"Konoha covers most of the other areas in this land, I hear that even ANBU are involved. Suna ninjas are scouting along the border areas of the Land of Wind to see if you have crossed our borders or not. Some of our teams are also searching in the Land of Rivers."

Naruko was silent for a moment, pondering about this, before she asked:

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…. we…" he answered. He couldn't find the right words, but looked over to Gaara, who met his and Naruko's gaze. After the invasion Gaara had changed. He no longer killed people at whim in Suna, and in fact he was determined to work hard and become someone whom others will respect. Kankuro and Temari felt that they owed Naruko big time. She had reached their lost brother when no one else could. Perhaps that was why he was telling all this. Somehow Naruko could tell this was the reason.

They sat around the camp fire in silence for a while. Then Gaara spoke up with his monotone voice:

"Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving."

"But Gaara" Kankuro said, "What about Naruko?"

They had a mission, but Kankuro was uncertain about what to do. Nothing of this made any sense. But if Gaara had made up his mind about something, at least he could excuse himself by claiming that going against his brother would be ill-advised.

"We're leaving her" he stated.

They rose up, and packed their equipment. Kankuro threw their last bag with spare food over to Naruko. At least she would have something to eat for a few more days, as long as she didn't devour it too soon. She looked as the sand siblings were walking away. They turned around and looked at her one last time. Gaara and Naruko looked at each other, and gave a nod.

"Take care, gaki" Kankuro said.

They jumped away into the high trees, and headed in direction for Suna.

Naruko looked at the ground, as the silence returned over the area. There was sadness in her eyes, but she managed to give a small smile.

_'Thank you, Gaara.'_

**\- With the sand siblings -**

"You are sure about this, Gaara?" Temari asked? "You know we are failing the mission on purpose?"

"Don't worry, Baki can probably come up with something" Kankuro added. "And as long as we make up a good excuse, the elders won't bother us either. Besides, this is Konoha's problem, not ours."

"As long as they don't screw us over for this" Temari replied.

However, a few details bothered her.

"She was cryptic" she said.

"How so?" Kankuro asked, confused.

"She didn't deny doing anything wrong" she answered back. "Maybe she did do something after all, and doesn't want to admit it loud? Or maybe she has just given up"

"She didn't do it" Gaara stated, getting their attention.

"How do you know that?" Temari asked.

"Her eyes" Gaara said.

"Eyes?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Those are the eyes of one that has been betrayed and is afraid. Those are the eyes of one that has had her world torn down quickly" Gaara said.

"Whatever the Hokage may claim, a person who did a serious crime and tries to run away would not have those eyes".

_'I should know'_ Gaara thought to himself. _'I had the same eyes the moment Yashamaru betrayed me. But I quickly got the eyes of hatred after that night. Naruko, don't do the same mistake I did. You showed me that there is greater strength when fighting for those you love. You showed me that even we can find happiness. I will not have you showing me otherwise'_ he silently prayed inside.

"But that won't convince our council to let Naruko stay in Suna. We can't risk more problems with Konoha" Temari stated.

Not as long as she is a high-priority target. Which brought Temari to the next issued that bothered her:

"Why spend so much forces in tracking her down?" Temari mused. "I mean, she doesn't exactly seem like that dangerous person".

"Temari, don't be deceived" Gaara responded. "She's like me. A jinchuuriki."

Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes. She was like him? But as the thought sank in, it made sense. On one hand, she would be a powerful asset to whoever controlled her, whether that be Konoha or anyone else. No wonder Konoha poured so much resources into capturing her. On the other hand, if she is like Gaara she must have suffered at the hands of the villagers. Like Gaara did. They truly did understand each other more than anyone would imagine.

_'If what Gaara says is true'_ Temari thought, _'then it's too bad that we can't do anything to help her. Uzumaki Naruko… don't die!'_


	3. The Fox and the Brat

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Chapters 3 and 4 were originally intended to be one chapter, but it got so big that I decided to split up into two. **

******I'm very well aware that foxes are referred to as 'it', but since Kurama is a person, I will be referring to him as 'he'.******

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

****Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run****

**Chapter 3: The fox and the brat**

It was late evening. One could hear the sound of the night bugs in the forest. The air was moist and a bit cold, but not what Naruko could not handle. She had a gray blanket wrapped around her that the sand siblings had left her. Given that she only had a black t-shirt and orange pants when she ran away from Konoha, it helped her keep herself warm. She looked up to the skies, seeing the stars. _'Pretty'_ she thought. She liked looking at the stars at night. In times like this, one had to enjoy whatever beauties that were left in life. She was not exactly sure where she was, the Land of Fire had a lot of forest, but it was open enough for her to watch the skies. She looked down again on the small fire before her.

She was frying some rabbit meat on a stick, over a small camp fire. There was almost no food left from the supplies Gaara and his siblings had given her days ago. She had figured that she had been on the run long enough and must have shaken off most trackers, so she could spend some time hunting. She had found a brown rabbit, and threw a kunai straight at its head. It was regrettable though. Rabbits were cute, and it pained her a bit, having to do this. Hinata would surely have killed her for this if the circumstances had been more normal.

_'I wish I could have gone with Gaara' _she thought as she was looking at her stick with meat.

**"Kit, you know as well as I do, that even if he believes you there is not much he or his siblings could have done to convince Sunagakure to hide you. They would have been forced to hand you over to Konoha" **Kurama responded on her thought.

_'I know. I know…' _she sighed in her inside, sadly.

**"You got any ideas of what you will do, or where you will go?"**

_'Kurama, you read my thoughts all the time, and you have access to all my memories. If I had any good ideas, you would have known' _she spat back.

**"Don't talk to me like that, kit!" **he growled.

**"Besides, even though what you're saying is true, I still want to hear it from you."**

_'Sorry, Kurama.' _Naruko responded.

_'It's just… What do I do now? Where do I go now? Even if I get away and things calm down a bit, what I am supposed to do? I always dreamed of becoming the Hokage, and that was what I would work hard for.'_

A tear ran down her face.

**"I know, kit. I know."**

Naruko sighed, and wiped away the tear with her arm.

_'We should not be far away from the Land of Rivers. If Suna is covering that area, it could be safer there. Even if Suna is on Konoha's mercy and has orders to capture me, I still don't think their ninjas are as eager to get me as Konoha is.'_

**"Your idea makes sense, but be ready for anything in case you are wrong"**

_'Yeah. I thought about going to the Land of Waves and stop by Tazuna, but I bet Konoha would check that place. And I don't want to put Tazuna and his family in danger.' _

She took a bite of the fried meat. It wasn't that bad, but she could use some practice with her cooking skill. Still, if one is hungry enough everything will taste good.

_'I guess it's only you and me now, Kurama.'_

**"Yeah" **the fox agreed.

_'You remember the first time we met? I thought you were a big scary monster in a dream that would always come and visit me. Then I saw that you were friendly enough.'_

Kurama smirked at the memory. Good days. The only good memories that still was meaningful to her and her friend now.

**"Yeah, I do. It was nine years ago we first met, wasn't it? It was October the 10th, your birthday."**

_'Yeah'_

Most kids would wait with great anticipation for their birthdays. For her, October the 10th had been the darkest day of the year in her life when she was younger, as crowds would gather and hunt her down in order to 'finish what the Yondaime Hokage had begun'.

They sat there, as they dwelled on the memories they had about each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

**\- Naruko, age 5 -**

It was that day. Normally she would receive glares and insults from the adults and occasional beatings from crowds the year around, but this day was much worse. The people celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and they would always go into hunting parties in order to 'finish what their beloved Hokage had started'. It had already been near fatal a few times before. Yet she seemed to recover from the worst possible damage, but she would always fear for her life. She would try a new hiding spot every time this day came, but for some reason they always found her. It seemed that some ninjas always assisted the crowd in finding her. And the ANBU guards that were supposed to protect her? Well, they were not reliable. Some would honor their task, while others just looked away.

She was hiding in a garbage container in a back alley, at a distant corner of the village. Last time she hid somewhere closer to the town center, and it didn't go well. She thought no one would find her this far away from the town center. And hiding in garbage? It stunk alright, but it was still better than being found. "She's here! The demon is hiding in this alley! In that garbage container over there!"

"What the?!" she shouted as she jumped out of the container and ran for her life. How did they find out?

"Die, demon!"

"Get the demon!"

"Kill her!"

Villagers were shouting as they ran after her. Naruko was quicker on her feet than others at her age. Having to run away from villagers many times would certainly train one's legs, but the villagers were faster. She fell as her head was hit from a club that was swung at her. The villagers gathered around her.

"We have her!"

"Kill the demon now!"

"Please!" she pleaded, "What did I do? Please don't kill me!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears, as they all kept beating her up. She lied curled in a fetal position, and covered her head with her arms to protect herself.

"Please!" she cried, as the beating continued, receiving hits after hits as the crowd cheered. They broke one of her legs. Her arms were bruised badly as she tried to protect her head. The hard kicks onto her stomach was simply unbearable.

Soon she lost consciousness, and the pain faded away as everything went into darkness. It lasted for a while, before she finally woke up.

_'A sewer?'_ she thought at she looked around. There was discolored water covering the ground, brick walls around her and pipes below the ceiling. Great, they must have tossed her into this stinking place after having her beaten her up. The funny thing was that she could not feel any pain to her body. In fact, she seemed fine. And the sewer didn't stink either.

_'A sewer that doesn't smell? That can't be a good sign'_ she thought to herself. She had to get out of here and find Hokage-jiji. If she could pass the crowds first...

The sewer was a long hallway, and she followed it. Soon, she saw an opening in the wall to the left. She could feel it, there was something in there, to the left. It felt like… something was calling her. She knew she had to get out, but her curiosity got the better of her.

After taking the turn to the left, she found herself in a giant room. She could see a gigantic caged gate before her.**  
**

_'What… What is this place?!'_ she asked herself. Then she noticed that something was behind the gate. Something was staring at her. She could see eyes in the darkness behind the gate. The light was dim, but enough for her to notice. Red eyes with slits. She was terrified of the sight. As she studied more deeply, she could see more forms of the creature behind the bars. It was… a giant beast. It looked some sort of a fox, but it was sooo big. The teeth looked really sharp, and it had many tails.

_'What are you?'_ she thought frightened. _'Is Konoha hiding a giant monster in its sewers?!'_

The giant fox said nothing. It was lying there, somewhat relaxed, with its head on its arms. It just kept staring at her, as if it was studying her.

It didn't last long however, as the vision before her faded rather quickly, and she woke up.

"Where am I" she asked, as she looked around. White ceiling, big white bed, her leg in a cast, bandages on her arms parts of her body. It was an all too familiar scene: she was in the hospital.

_'That giant fox'_ she thought to herself. _'It was only a dream.'_

She turned to a nearby nurse that was occupied with her paper clip board, and asked how long she was out. Two days, she was told. The nurse sent for the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, soon arrived.

"Leave us" he ordered, and the nurse left the room. He sat down with her.

"Naruko, how do you feel?" he asked.

In fact, she felt like crap. What had happened? As she thought about it, she remembered the night. The beating. The crowd attacking her. The pain. It was not as bad now, but unbeknownst to her she was nearly killed that night before the Hokage and his ANBU guards arrived. Naruko had an amazing ability to heal quickly, and from the worst wounds, but even after all this she was still sore two days after. Without her healing ability she would most likely have died.

As she remembered the night only one question came to her mind: "Why?"

The Hokage turned to her as he heard the question.

"Why do they always chase me? Why do they hate me? Why do they beat me up? What did I ever do?"

Tears begun falling down her face. It broke Hiruzen's heart to see her like this. He got closer to her, and embraced her in a warm hug. Naruko embraced him, and kept crying out onto his chest. She cried for a long while. She usually kept a happy face with a big smile, but it was just a mask. That night had been one of the most dreadful, and she had her moments where she no longer could keep up her mask. She was lonely, and the treatment people gave her hurt her, over and over. Hiruzen had earlier explained to her that people thought it being a bad omen that she was born the same night as the attack of the Kyuubi. Bad omen or not, people seemed to blame her for everything. Why were they so mean?

Somehow, Naruko knew that there was more to it, and that Hokage-jiji was hiding something. But he would always give the same answers, and she had no other way to get him or others to tell her anything. But he was a nice guy who treated her well, so she never pushed it too much either.

And the dream? It was somewhat confusing. Why dream about a giant fox after being beaten up? But it was just a dream anyway, so she wouldn't ponder too much about it. As first, that was what she thought, but it would not be the first time this 'dream' visited her.

She was released from the hospital a few days later. The hospital staff were always amazed at how quickly she would recover. No doubt that was because of the Kyuubi sealed inside her. The Hokage took her to her favorite place: The Ichiraku Ramen. She loved this place, the people were really nice to her, and the food was simply the best there was. Aside from the Hokage and some of the ANBU working for him, the only other nice people she knew of were Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, who ran this place. Many times she would eat here, and even without paying when she didn't have money. She swore to herself that she would pay back the food she got for free when she became Hokage and earned a whole lot of money. _'Hokages are rich, aren't they?'_ she thought. Wealth was not her goal, however, she merely expected it to be a side effect of being Hokage.

But after going to her own bed in her own apartment that night, she would soon wake up in a familiar sewer.

_'Wait, this place?' _

She recognized that she had been here before.

_'Why am I here?'_

She followed the same path as last time, and soon found herself in front of the big gate with the monster behind.

_'What is going on? Why am I seeing this again?'_

The giant monster was staring at her, but this time it opened its mouth.

**"Do you fear me?"**

Naruko was taken aback. It spoke! And of all questions, it asked if she was afraid of it.

She didn't answer.

**"Do you fear me?" **it asked again.

"A bit" she answered.

**"Only a bit?" **the fox replied, somewhat puzzled by her response.

"Yeah. I was really scared the first time, but you are behind a big gate, aren't you? Aren't such gates supposed to hold?" she asked rhetorically, pointing at the said object that separated them.

"And besides, this is only a dream. Dreams can be scary, and monsters in dreams too, but they are only dreams"

The fox smirked at this. **_'Boy, you are in for a big surprise' _**the fox thought. But her point about the gate wasn't bad. He had to give her some credit, she was smarter than she looked. He decided to play further on the dream-idea.

**"What if this is a nightmare? And I break down the gate the very next moment? Would you then be afraid?" **

"Yeah" the girl replied back. "If this is a nightmare, I would be very scared. But I would wake up afterwards screaming in my bed, and then realize it was still just a dream."

_'But if this dream really is a nightmare that keeps returning, it will become really bothersome'_ she thought to herself.

The fox had to grin. This girl had her wits, no doubt about it. But what Naruko was about to do next, he did not see coming.

"Hey, do you want us to be friends?" she asked grinningly as she stretched her arm towards him, like in a handshake.

**"What?" **the fox exclaimed.

"Friends!" Naruko said.

The fox laughed out loudly. _'Man, he has big lungs'_ Naruko thought, as she was covering her ears from the loud sound of the laughter.

**"Gaki, that was a good one. You certainly know how to entertain"**

"No, I mean it! Do you want us to be friends?"

The fox was staring at her, with disbelief visible in his face.

**_'She is serious' _**he realized. A small human child actually wanting to be his friend? What was going on in that head of hers?

**"You… Why would someone as small as you befriend a giant magnificent beast like me?" **he growled out.

"Well…" Naruko said pondering, with her finger tapping on her chin. "All kids have their invisible friends. And if this dream keeps returning and I meet you over and over, why can't you be my invisible friend?"

She made no comment whatsoever on her being a small human and him being a giant monster. It was like she didn't care. To her this was a dream. How dangerous could a dream be, even if the fox was big and scary?

The fox kept staring at her, and for once he was not sure what to say. What was wrong with her? This kid didn't seem to mind the difference between these two. Neither did she realize what he was. Then it hit him: Maybe he was a big and scary dream beast to her, but the true monsters in her life were the villagers that always chased her and beat her up. The seal prevented him from seeing too much, but he knew well that they mistreated her. The fox hated humans, but even to him to beat up an innocent child was low. And seeing her this eager implied that she was very lonely. And at the same time she didn't seem to mind him being a big scary monster. He couldn't help but smirk, this child had indeed intrigued him. He despised humans, but maybe she was descent enough.

**_'We'll see about it, when you learn about my true nature, that I am the real Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that I am sealed inside you' _**he thought to himself.

**_'But I guess it won't hurt for now, so why not. I'll see if I can enjoy this a bit, and see where this goes. Not that I have much else to do anyway'_**

**"Fine, we can be friends" **the fox smirked.

_'_**_For now at least'_**

"Yatta!" she shouted out! Dream or not, she had her own special friend, and it was a big badass monster.

_'_**_Boy, you are in for a surprise' _**the fox mused to himself, thinking of the coming day when she would learn the truth.

* * *

**Time skip - 2 years later**

**\- Naruko, age 7 -**

The Kyuubi sighed to himself. As two years had passed, she would frequently come to visit him when in her sleep. At first it annoyed him, but he got used to it. She would tell about her days, tell about her joys and sorrows. She would tell if she beat her previous record in number of ramen bowls she had eaten at Ichiraku's. Of course the fox would advise her to not always try to beat that record, she also needs to enjoy her meal sometimes. He also recommend her to eat some vegetables, much to her dismay. "I don't eat grass!" was her usual answer.

She would tell him about when people was mean to her, and he would have to comfort her. Not that it was his field of expertise, but he took the risk when saying yes to friendship. He would let her cling to his fur for comfort, and he would gently cover her with one of his tails. He had to chuckle a bit, as he thought back to the first time he let Naruko touch her.

"Ne, Fox-chan, can I touch your fur?" she had asked.

**"Why do you want to touch my fur? I'm a giant beast to be feared and respected!" **he growled back.

"But you are a fox! And foxes have nice fur" she said.

The Kyuubi sweat dropped when hearing this. What was wrong with this girl? Anyone else would have been intimidated by his response, yet she didn't seem afraid. Maybe this dream-fox idea of hers had gotten too much into her head.

If it had been anyone else, he would have ripped that person to shreds for that remark, but he and Naruko had started off in better terms, and there was something about her. Something that he could not put words to. The Kyuubi sighed. **"Fine" **he responded.

Naruko walked through the gate between the bars and over to his side. She put out a hand and touched his fur, before leaning on to it.

"It's so soft and warm" she said, enjoying herself. She then fell asleep on his fur.

**_'That's it'_** the Kyuubi thought to himself. **_'I'm going to lose my reputation of being the strongest and most fearsome bijuu. The great Kyuubi, reduced to a human girl's cozy pet.'_**

He looked at the girl that slept onto him. He… actually could not help but smile a bit.

Though he was annoyed at this time, he would later look back at this as a fond memory.

His favorite part whenever Naruko visited, however, would always be when she told him about the latest pranks she had done. It seemed the girl had developed a nasty habit of pranking people, especially those who had been mean to her. He would always enjoy the details, as how much of that one bucket of blue paint had spilled unto the victim, the mass effect of the itching powder that was spread around on the target clothes found in the hot spring dressing rooms, or whatever it was she did. Yes, he enjoyed hearing about it, he was a fox after all. Foxes are cunning, and they love pranking. He could swear, if she had been a fox she would have made a good one, and she would have made him damn proud. Oh heck, she made him proud anyway.

The seal on the gate however was something else. They never talked about it, and she never touched it. She didn't know why it was there, and the fox seemed decent enough, but for some reason she could tell that removing it was a bad idea.

The Kyuubi sighed. As he looked back on the past two years, some things had changed. At first he was a somewhat annoyed at the concept of friendship with this gaki, and he would often be annoyed by her frequent visits, though he for some reason chose to hide it. But for some reason he could not explain, he found that he actually began caring for her. He didn't even like humans. But whenever she was sad, he didn't like it and tried to comfort her, if only a bit. Whenever she was happy, he could not help but feel some joy himself. Not to mention that her pranking stories never got old. But Naruko was not stupid. She would find out the truth sooner or later, and what would then happen? He was part responsible for what had happened, and for the hell the girl lived in. He wouldn't be surprised if she would hate him and never want to speak with him again. Kyuubi sighed again. He didn't like the thought of that happening, but it was probably inevitable.

Naruko was also reflecting over all this, as she was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head. It was evening and the sun was going down. The sky outside was orange. Her favorite color. She would always wear something with orange. Today she wore a black t-shirt with the whirlpool-symbol in red color on her chest, and black pants with orange stripes running down along the legs. There were the whisker marks in her face that she was known for, and her long blond hair was tied up in her signature twin ponytail. It had been one of the better days according to her standard. She received her usual glares, but no one attacked or yelled insults at her that day. Plus she had recently enrolled into the Academy, and what was happening there helped keeping her day going. All in all a good day. She had pulled off a prank too, involving super-hot spice and a certain sensei's lunch food, making Iruka-sensei beat his previous record of head size when using his signature jutsu, the Big-Yelling-Head-Jutsu.

Umino Iruka seemed to be nice to her though, in spite of often yelling at her with said jutsu, whether it was for pranking or being lazy at school. And she got yelled at A LOT. Her class had a lot of interesting characters in it though. A lazy Nara whom she could tell was more than he seemed, a bright blond haired Yamanaka that was very sure of herself, a 'thick-boned' Akimichi that ate a lot, an annoying Inuzuka that also had a taste for pranking, a shy Hyuga girl that seemed really nice for being a Hyuga, a mysterious Aburame that creeped out almost all the other girls. The list went on. Then there was the Uchiha. Almost all the girls were crazy about him. The only exceptions would be herself and the Hyuga. Of course, Sasuke had his qualities and were among the best, she didn't deny that. But was one boy something a whole bunch of girls should go really crazy about?

Thinking about this made her sweat drop, fearing for the future of kunoichi. Ironically, she would have given everything for having this attention. Sure, the fangirls where all a bunch of shallow people, but she didn't have any human friends, and felt lonely. There was the fox, but she longed for companionship with real people of her age. Someone like her to play with. Someone she could share her joys with. Though the Sandaime Hokage had forbidden people of ever telling their children about the Kyuubi being sealed into her, they would still tell their children to stay away from her, and she suffered for it. In fact, most of her class were hostile towards her because of their parents. Iruka however would keep them in line so that things didn't get too bad for her at the Academy. She figured she would likely have to thank him one day.

As for the fox… Naruko was not stupid. She was quite sharp for her age, though she didn't show it in class. At first she thought it was all a recurring dream that she always returned to, but already then she decided to not tell anyone about it, not even Hokage-jiji. She knew that people that were seeing strange sights and treating illusions as friends usually were insane, and she had no intention of being locked away in a mental hospital. Besides, she actually felt that talking with her dream fox and spending time with him really cheered her up, It actually made her happy, and she found comfort from the fox whenever she was sad.

She was so lonely that she was willing to accept an imaginary friend. She thought it was imaginary at first, but she didn't mind. Her friend always responded back, and she could share all her joys and sorrows with him. It became a source of strength to pull through all her hardship. Of course she never said anything to Hokage-jiji about this. If she was going insane, she would prefer insanity and some shred of happiness, rather than pushing all this away from her mind and trying to stay normal. It was tough enough as it was, with her being lonely and shunned by the village, and all this hardship would probably make her end up insane anyway. But as far as she could tell, she didn't notice any other clear signs of insanity.

She soon realized there was more to it. She had always heard of the monster that attacked the village when she was born, and of the Yondaime Hokage who gave his life when defeating it. She had not paid too much attention to the stories the first five years of her life, but after meeting the fox in her dreams and becoming friends with him she soon paid attention when overhearing someone speaking of that day. She picked up pieces of information, like it had nine tails, was a fox demon, and such. She didn't approach people directly and ask more about this, due to the hatred people would show her. The fact that people considered her to be a demon of some sort didn't help her, but somehow it had to have a connection with all this.

She lied on her bed, and thought about it. Today Iruka-sensei had been teaching about that fateful night, of how the Yondaime Hokage heroically sacrificed himself, and that everyone should aspire to fight and protect Konoha like he did.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruko had asked. "How did the Yondaime Hokage kill the Kyuubi?"

"Ah, good question" Iruka replied, scratching his back-head. Naruko took note of his body language. "You see, the Hokage used a kinjutsu that cost him his life. We're not allowed to teach kinjutsu at the academy, so I'm afraid I cannot go into the details" he said smiling.

Several children pouted over hearing this. A so exciting story, and they wouldn't learn how the great hero pulled it off.

"I was a young boy myself at that time," Iruka continued, "and unfortunately I didn't get to witness the battle directly. But I remember there was a great flash" he finished.

Naruko didn't buy it. He was hiding something. The kinjutsu part sounded right, but she knew there was more to it that Iruka hid. Everyone was hiding something about this, even Hokage-jiji. Unbeknownst to her, she was not the only one that thought something was fishy about this. Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke had paid attention, and they both knew Iruka was hiding something. They suspected Naruko somehow was connected to all this, given the treatment the girl was given by the village. But Shikamaru was too lazy to bother, and Sasuke was too obsessed in getting out of his brother's shadow, being the prodigy Uchiha Itachi was. Neither did they have any idea of how deep Naruko's hell was.

Here she was, lying on top of her bed. All this has been really bothering her lately. Deep inside, she had already realized some time ago that the fox in her dreams was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the same beast that had attacked Konoha on the same night that turned out to be her birthday. She had pushed the thought away, not wanting to admit this. She knew it would lead to further questions and answers, answers that she did not want to know or hear of. But it was inevitable in the end, she could no longer ignore this fact. She had to know the truth. Why was she seeing the Kyuubi? The idea that she was being haunted by the ghost of a giant monster fox was rather absurd, not to mention that it was locked behind a gate. But sooner or later she had to ask for the answers she dreaded. The Yondaime Hokage had died bravely after all, and if she wanted to become Hokage she would have to be as brave as him. Simple logic, but it worked out for her.

She closed her eyes, and focused on the sewer where the caged gate was. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing there, right in front it.

_'Wow, that was fast'_ she thought. _'And disturbing.'_

**"So, you have come" **the giant fox said.

"Yes" she replied.

**"You have come to ask for the truth"** he stated.

She nodded.

**"Then ask, child"**

Naruko was taken aback that the fox used the term 'child' instead of his usual 'kit'. She knew the fox was dead serious. Naruko stood silent for a moment, before she began.

"For all my life, I have been hated by the village. They glare at me, shout at me calling me demon, and beat me up sometimes. The worst is during my birthday. I met you two years ago, and saw a big monster fox. I thought at first you were a dream that kept coming back, and that I had begun going crazy because I was friend with an imaginary fox. But as I have heard the story about that night again and again, I think I finally know the truth."

The fox was looking at her, knowing what was coming.

"You are the Kyuubi no Yoko, the same one that attacked Konoha on my birthday" she stated.

The Kyuubi kept staring at her for some moments, before replying:

**"Took you long enough"**

Naruko dreaded what was coming. She knew the answers to her questions would be painful, but she had to know, and there was no way back now.

"Why are you here? Why do I keep meeting you? What is this place?"

**"When I fought Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage, I was not killed. That was all a lie, and you were clever enough to see through that lie. But the Yondaime defeated me by sealing me into a newborn child. You." **he said as he pointed at her.

**"You are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and this is your mindscape where I dwell"**

Naruko was silent. A look of dread was visible in her face, and tears began running down her face. "Why" she muttered, as she wiped her face with her arm. This was the very answer she feared. She had done her best preparing herself for something like this, but it still hit her very hard. "Why did it have to be me? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

**"My guess is that the Sandaime Hokage enforced a rule that no one were to ever tell you or anyone else about me. I think he tried to give you as normal life as possible, with friends who weren't afraid of you because of me. The Yondaime's wish when he died was that you were to be looked upon as a hero, that keeps me at bay. Too bad those rules and wishes didn't help"** the Kyuubi said.

**"As for you, something like this is a tough revelation. You were likely supposed to learn this when you got older and could handle it better. However, I know that you are smart and mature for someone at your age, so I am willing to take my chances in revealing this for you."**

Truth be told, the Kyuubi would have enjoyed seeing any other host suffer at this revelation. But in Naruko's case he was hoping she would pull through. He had come to like the kid. He continued:

**"You're also an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's were known for advanced fuinjutsu and their enormous amount of chakra. Any other children would probably not have been able to contain me and live. That is why you were chosen. I am the most powerful bijuu in the world after all."**

There were also other reasons behind the choice of her, but the Kyuubi figured he would leave that until later, when Naruko was ready to learn of her full heritage.

"Am I a monster?" she asked. Everyone was calling her a demon. What if it was true?

**"No, Naruko. You're a jinchuuriki, one who holds a bijuu, but you are still human. Think of it like this: A ninja scroll can contain a kunai. But are the kunai and the scroll the same?"**

"No, they are not"

**"So it is with us: You contain me, but you are still you."**

The Kyuubi cursed himself in his mind when he said this, this sounded so cliché to him, and this coming from him, the most powerful bijuu, made it worse. Naruko on the other hand was greatly relieved in hearing this. The next tear that fell was one of happiness, since she knew she was not a demon. But she soon frowned, as the next question entered her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why did you pretend to be a dream fox?"

**"Pretend? You were the one who thought I was a dream, and asked for friendship based on me being a dream. I do admit I was intrigued by you, so I said yes out of curiosity, to see where this would lead. I did not have much else to do either, so maybe I thought it would amuse me. And I figured I would leave it to you to find out the truth."**

Naruko was silent, looking down on the ground. The Kyuubi sighed:

**"Look, Naruko, maybe I did it to my own amusement in the beginning. But if it means anything to you, I do care about you. If only a bit. And I'm sorry."**

Naruko looked up. The Kyuubi of all beings actually said that to her? She couldn't help but smile for a moment, he probably had to swallow a lot of pride to say this. And she had a feeling that the fox cared more for her than he would admit.

"I have to go", she said, and turned around, leaving the room. There were a lot of things on her mind, and a lot of questions that still needed to be answered, but all this had been more overwhelming than she had anticipated, and she needed her time to deal with this.

**_'Don't lose it, kit'_** the fox thought.

She woke up on her bed. She was back in her room. The sun had gone down, and the sky was dark red. 'Is all this real?' she thought to herself. She knew it was.

She knew beforehand that this could be the case, but still the revelation had shocked her. She was silent in class the next few days, and seemed distant. Neither did she do any pranking. Iruka-sensei as well as a few others in her class took notice of this. _'What has happened to the dobe?'_ Sasuke asked himself, while Shikamaru would settle for his signature line. "Troublesome…" he muttered before going back to sleep.

After a few days, Iruka took her to Ichiraku's and treated her some ramen. She was unusually silent and ate at a slower pace than normal.

"Naruko, is everything ok?" Iruka asked.

Naruko looked up at his sensei.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you've seemed distant lately. More than usual. Even now when you're eating ramen. And you have behaved very well lately", implying that he had taken notice of her lack of pranking. He was secretly praying that this would not encourage any comeback, as he often was the poor victim. But when there is a drastic change to someone, something had happened and it could be bad.

'_Shoot!'_ Naruko thought. _'I should have paid more attention on what I was doing!"_

"So, is everything ok with you?

She turned to Iruka-sensei, and gave a smile.

"Yeah, I have been distant. I have a lot going on my mind right now. Something happened" she said, as she begun hesitating on how to continue.

"You know you can come to me and talk about anything, right?" Iruka said.

Naruko hesitated, but answered:

"It's private, so I would rather not talk about it. Not now."

She looked up to him again, and smiled. This was a genuine one.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I know you're worried about me, and want to help. And I appreciate you treating me to ramen, now as well as any time. I'm really glad you care. But this is something I have to deal with myself."

She knew she was a pain in his ass, and he yelled at her a lot with his signature jutsu, but she knew that he also cared. He had never given her that glare everyone else did, and he had never called her a demon. And treating to ramen from time to time would also go as a bonus.

Iruka respected her wish. Somehow she did seem more mature than she usually would show. Funny that she was the dobe in class. Perhaps she hid a lot of talent, waiting to surprise them all at the final days as the most grown one of all? At the same time, he could not help but wonder what was going on. Had someone told her the truth about the Kyuubi? If so, who? Not that Iruka could play detective over this, given that there were no clues he could follow. Naruko figured so, that was why she didn't want him to know. Not for now at least.

A few days later, Naruko decided to return back to her mindscape. She needed to come to terms that she was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and because of it had to take a lot of crap from the villagers. It was difficult, and she needed more answers if she was to move on. She was sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage on the monument that decorated the mountain behind the village. She would come to this place from time to time when she had a lot on her mind, and she had sat on this head for many hours the last week. She didn't know why, but somehow she felt connected to this place. It was afternoon, and the Academy was over for the day.

She closed her eyes, focused, and found herself once again in front of the gate and the Kyuubi.

**"You have returned. And I see you have more questions. Ask" **he said.

He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Why did you attack the village?" she asked, almost flared up.

"I know it sucks being a jinchuuriki and having to take all the crap from the villagers. But at least I want to know why you attacked."

_'Maybe even my parents would be alive, if it hadn't happened'_ she mused to herself.

The Kyuubi looked at her in silence. She would understand the first part of what he was going to say, but he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him after the second part. Then he answered:

"**It's a long story. Sufficient to say, you are not my first jinchuuriki. Your predecessor was also an Uzumaki. She was your mother."**

Naruko was shocked. He knew her mother?

**"When a female jinchuuriki gives birth, the seal weakens. I tried to break out, but the Yondaime Hokage was present in order to keep me from breaking out. He was quite adept at fuinjutsu, that boy. Then, as soon as you were born, we were assaulted by a masked man."**

Naruko paid attention.

"**The masked man kidnapped your mother, and forced me out of her. As I stared at him, he took control over me. I could see it. The accursed Sharingan through the eye hole on his mask. "**

"Sharingan? Wait, are you saying an Uchiha did this?"

**_'She knows about the bloodline limit of that accursed clan already? Clever gaki.'_**

**"I'm not sure who did it. His chakra felt vile, and reminded me of Uchiha Madara. This one had something called Mangekyou Sharingan. It is a very powerful version of the Sharingan that has the ability to take control over a bijuu, like me. Very few Uchihas have achieved this."**

"So you were forced to attack our village then?"

**"At first yes, the Yondaime was able to beat back that masked man, and I regained control over myself. But I continued." **

Before hearing this Naruko hoped that the Kyuubi was fully innocent, and to be trusted. Her hope was dashed when hearing the last words he said.

"Why?" she shouted out.

**"Because I was angry. I wanted revenge" **the Kyuubi silently admitted.

"Revenge?"

**"Yes. I was first captured by Uchiha Madara many years back" **he began.

_'Uchiha Madara? Wait, wasn't he one of the founders of Konoha?'_ she mused.

"**Uchiha Madara had the Mangekyou Sharingan, and took control over me. Later he would fight against Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, in what you call the Valley of the End. I was brought into the battle. We were defeated, and the Hokage sealed me away in order to prevent my escape. He was too afraid of me, but should have let me go instead! Since then, I have been imprisoned in different hosts until that night you were born."**

Naruko had paid attention. Not saying anything, as she waited for the Kyuubi to continue.

**"As I said, after I was freed I wanted revenge. I had been a prisoner for many years, first I was controlled by that damn Uchiha, then the Hokages kept me inside different Uzumakis. I wanted payback, so I continued the attack. But if I had run away instead, none of us would be in this mess. Make no mistake, kit, I don't feel any regret for the humans I have killed, but my foolish choice has caused you deep suffering, and it cost me my freedom as well. I understand if you hate me, but for what it is worth, I'm sorry kit."**

Naruko was standing in deep thought. The Kyuubi expected a harsh response, but once again his kit never failed to surprise. She looked up at him, and responded with a smile.

"Okay!"

**"Okay?! What do you mean about 'okay'?! It's because of me that your life is hell! And I killed many of your kin! And still this is okay?!" **he roared back.

"You were kept captive for many years, and you're right: The Shodaime should have let you go. So it's not like it's your fault alone. I guess Konoha has its faults as well. You did a stupid thing. A very stupid thing. But you have never treated me badly, the villagers are the ones who have."

This girl, she was even willing to be his friend after hearing all this?

_'But at least I understand why the villagers hate me. They are afraid of me. Of him'_ she thought to herself, sadly, as she looked upon the Kyuubi. This was not something she had asked for, but there was nothing she could do to change it. She had no choice but to do the best she could out of it. It really made her angry thinking that the villagers treated her like this when she was innocent all along.

**"So, I guess you still want us to be friends then?" **he said, calming himself down.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I'm still angry for what you did, but you had your reasons."

**"Heh, you're interesting, kit."** he smirked.

Then the next question came to her mind:

"You know who my parents were?" she asked.

**"Yeah. Even the Sandaime Hokage knows. But I also know that your parents had many enemies who would come for you if they knew your heritage. I believe the Sandaime has kept away that knowledge from you and your village, for your own protection. I honestly agree with his decision."**

The idea made sense, but it was still disappointing that the Kyuubi didn't want to reveal who her parents were.

**"Relax kit. When you are older and ready for it, I will tell you who your parents were."**

Naruko thought about all this. A masked man had attacked her mother, forced out the Kyuubi and started the attack on the village. Did any survivors know? Did Hokage-jiji know?

**"I know what you are thinking, Naruko, but I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will not tell the Hokage what we have been talking about, or that we have been talking at all."**

"Why?" She asked.

**"You may be trusting me, but to them I am a merciless beast that cannot be trusted. If they learn about us two, they may fear that I am using you. They may turn against us. For your sake I hope I am wrong, but I fear the Hokage may enforce some seal on us to block any contact. Maybe even seal away your memories."**

The thought of any of this sent shivers down her spine.

**"I've seen too much hypocrisy from humans throughout my existence, therefore I don't trust them. Even those who appear to be good ones, such as your Sandaime Hokage. He means well, but when humans face the unknown they often fear the worst and let the fear control their decisions. Sometimes the result is very ugly."**

Naruko nodded. She didn't like this, and she didn't like to keep secrets so deep like these from Hokage-jiji. But the fox had been good to her, and she didn't see any problems with having him as a friend. It made her life easier, and what he had done back then was just a plain stupid choice. So she agreed.

**"Besides, I may not like the Hokage and his shinobi, but they are not incompetent. If that masked man could have been caught easily, they would have done so years ago. Besides, it's seven years since it all happened. Tracing it back to then without any new leads would be impossible."**

**"There are more things I wish to discuss with you, kit, but this will be enough for now. Return to your world and think over this. I want you to have a clear mind about the choices that are ahead of us."**

Before Naruko knew it, she was back, sitting on the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage.

_Okay, so the Kyuubi is able to throw me out as well' _

Her stomach growled.

_'Man, all this stuff that's going on is making me really hungry.'_

With all these issues burdening Naruko's mind, there was only one solution: Ichiraku ramen!

* * *

**End flashback**

**\- Present time -**

_'It was hard when I first learned about us two. When I found out that I was your jinchuuriki, it was a hard blow to me. It's tough for a seven year old to deal with something like this'_ Naruko said in her mind while she was eating the rabbit meat.

**"Yes. But you managed to pull through. Not many on that age would have."**

_'I had to grow up fast. Especially with the way the villagers treated me'_

**"You don't give yourself enough credit, kit. You were smart for your age, even I noticed that."**

_'I still was dobe in my class.'_ Naruko chuckled.

**"True, but who could blame you? While you slept at the day, you trained hard with me during the late evenings so that you lost track of time. And you still managed to pick up all basic knowledge that the academy teaches. Even more beyond that. You could probably rivaled that Haruno girl's book-smarts if you had given it a real shot." **

Naruko chuckled again, as she continued eating the rabbit meat.

_'Maybe I was a little too undisciplined'_

**"A little? You redefined that word along with that Nara kid, kit"** Kurama laughed.

_'Ha-ha, very funny furball' _she replied.

**"Don't mention it, fleshbag"** he said.

They both chuckled. Over the years they had become good friends, and sometimes they would tease each other. She could not understand how the previous jinchuuriki could fail so miserably in seeing that he could be a decent person.

_"Thanks. I needed that laugh."_

**"Don't mention it, kit."** he smiled back.

It was silent night, and the stars were clear. But it would soon end abruptly, for unbeknownst to them, danger was lurking nearby.


	4. My name is Kurama

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 4: My name is Kurama**

Naruko sat at the small camp fire, and ate the remaining rabbit meat. She put the stick aside when she was done, and continued dwelling on the memories of her past, together with Kurama.

Kurama continued:

**"Yeah, you were a smart one for your age. But intelligence alone is not all. You showed me more of yourself the next time you came to me."**

_'Yeah, I guess I did' _Naruko thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

**\- Naruko, Age 7 -**

Weeks passed before Naruko would meet the Kyuubi again. She had decided to not rush things. She would contemplate on all she had learned about herself and her past, but she would give it as much time as she felt she needed. Meanwhile she would pass time by 'participating' at the academy and pranking people. Iruka-sensei was suffering a lot of it, and it often made her day, in spite of any punishment she would receive.

The Hokage himself looked after Naruko and treated her to Ichiraku's a few times. He had noticed that there were things on her mind that kept her more distant than usual. Iruka had mentioned it to him that she had been unusually silent for days. She would come around again though, and continue with her pranking and troublemaking at the academy, doing the things she was known for.

But now Naruko had made up her mind about her, and about the fox. Once again she stood before the gates of the seal. The Kyuubi was gazing at her, with anticipation.

**"Naruko"** he greeted.

"Kyuubi-chan" she greeted back, causing him to flinch a bit.

"Ne, 'chan' is ok for you right?"

**"It's annoying, but you called me fox-chan earlier. I guess the difference is trivial."**

He looked up at her, and he could see a renewed determination in her eyes.

**"So, now that you know the truth about us, what do you intend to do?"**

She took a deep breath, before answering:

"When I first learned about us two and the past, I was angry because of the way I am treated when it's not even my own fault. But there is little I or anyone else can do about me being a jinchuuriki, so I can't let this stop me. I will have to move forward"

**"What about the villagers? Do you hate them? Do you intend to take revenge?"**

"I don't like them, and I hate what they do. Sometimes I feel like I hate them, and revenge does sound good those times. But Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji will be very disappointed if I go that far, and I don't think old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan would be happy either. Besides, if I were to get back at them, wouldn't they be right in saying that I am a demon? So I want to find another way. I want to show them that I am not the demon they hate. And I will become Hokage, so that everyone will acknowledge me!"

The Kyuubi was watching her. 7 years old, having recently learned that she carries the most powerful bijuu in the world, is hated by her village, and still she is this determined.

**_'Pity that her idealism won't survive when it meets reality'_** the Kyuubi thought to himself.

**_'But she has potential. If she can keep on that determination of hers, she could become someone great one day.'_**

"But I will still prank people, and I will become a pranking master!" she declared, smirking.

The Kyuubi smirked at her. Leave it to her to appeal to his mischievous nature.

**_'I like this one'_** he thought to himself.

Naruko put her finger to her cheek, and thought about the next thing she would ask.

"If I'm your jinchuuriki, that means your chakra is inside me. Kyuubi-chan, if it is okay for you, I ask you to let me use it, and teach me how to," she said bowing down.

**"Kit, I like you. I suppose we could work together"** he answered.

**"But before you learn to use my powers, you need to learn how to properly use your own chakra first. And you should also train yourself to become a proper shinobi. I will help you with that, and I will teach you some useful ninjutsus as well. After the Academy tomorrow, go to one of the training fields in the village and I will instruct you. Make sure no one is present."**

"Thank you, Kyuubi-sensei!" she shouted, with her signature grin. The Kyuubi smirked, sensei didn't sit too bad with him.

**"But first, we need to do some changes. You see the seal?"** he said, pointing at the parchment of paper on the gate, with the word "seal" written on it. **"I know a bit about what is going on around you, but I need you to give me a better opening. I will not ask you to remove the seal entirely, not now. But rip off the corners. That will allow me access to your senses. I will see what you see, and hear what you hear, all of it. I will be able to talk to you outside this mindscape, so you don't need to come to me every time for advice."**

_'I wonder what will happen the day he asks me to remove the entire seal'_ she pondered, but did as he said. As she ripped off the corners, she could feel like a power surge went through her body, causing her to drop down on to her hands and knees.

**"I didn't say you wouldn't feel it, but this should do"** the Kyuubi said.

Naruko soon found herself back in the real world, as she was sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage on the mountain.

**"Good, now go home and get some rest. With me training you, the days will be longer"**

"I can hear you!" she said out loud.

**"First things first, kit: you need only to think what you want to say, I will still hear it. If you speak loudly, people will think you have lost it. Or worse, they will find out."**

_'Like this?'_ she thought to the bijuu.

**"Yes. Like that"**

The next days she did as she was instructed. After the Academy ended, she found herself at an empty training field, with some open lush forest nearby. After questioning her, the Kyuubi found out that she knew the basics behind chakra molding, and she had practiced it a little bit.

**"Before I try teaching you any jutsus, I want you to hone your chakra control first. What we will be doing is what ninjas would call 'The tree climbing exercise'. You will climb the nearby trees without using your hands."**

_'Since we are talking about chakra control, does it have anything to do with using chakra in my feet?'_

**"Very perceptive, kit. Yes, you will climb the trees by focusing the chakra to your feet and walk up. Beware though, too little or too much and you will fall down"**

Naruko soon understood the difficulty as she tried. Too little, and she would lose the footing and fall down. Too much, and she would be pushed away and fall down as the tree surface would crack at that very point. Many times she fell down and it all gave her a sore butt. But no pain, no gain. She was determined to make through this.

Slowly, she was making progress. She didn't do it better at the Academy though, as she was found more asleep in class due to training late. Iruka-sensei would of course use his signature jutsu on her. She did however grasp what they were teaching at the Academy, incredibly enough. She was a smart girl after all, and was able to piece together the knowledge she needed. Some she picked up from Iruka's teaching, some she would find out on her own, and some she would be taught by the Kyuubi. After weeks of doing the tree climbing exercise, she would master it and reach the top. The Kyuubi would next tell her to walk on water, by emitting a constant stream of chakra from her feet. This would of course lead to many wet and cold moments for the poor girl, and a lot of laugh for the fox. But she got the grasp of it in time. Slowly, unbeknownst to almost everyone, she was becoming a stronger kunoichi as the Kyuubi was teaching her.

* * *

**\- Naruko, age 8 -**

"Ne, Kyuubi-sensei, what is your name?" she asked him one evening she dropped by and visited him in her mindscape. She was sitting on his head.

**"Name? Why do you think I have a name? Am I not the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful bijuu in the world?"** he growled back.

"But you have a name, don't you? Kyuubi is what you are, but it's not your name, is it?" she said, with her finger tapping her cheek. She would to this when she was thinking deeply.

"We all are something, and have names. Human is what I am, but my name is Naruko. Hokage-jiji is human… and he's also Hokage, but his name is Hiruzen. And you know about Kiba in my class? His new pet is a dog, but its name is Akamaru."

**"But what about wild animals? Surely they don't have names? I am a wild beast after all."**

"But we give some of them names. And I'm sure they give their children names, in their own animal language."

The Kyuubi was looking at her. Surely this kid could be deep sometimes. And funny how children spoke when they were deep-thinking. He smiled at her.

**"Very well kit, I will tell you. My name is Kurama."**

Naruko grinned back at hearing this.

"Uzumaki Naruko! Pleased to meet ya!" she shouted, sporting her signature grin. Kyuubi, or Kurama, could not help but smile back at this.

* * *

**\- Naruko, age 10 -**

As the years had passed she had blossomed as a kunoichi. No, she would not be an official one for at least three more years, but she was the best one in her class, including ninjutsu, taijutsu and knowledge. Too bad she found the Academy to be boring and was lazy in class, so no one ever noticed. She was known as the dobe alright. Some afternoons she would either visit Hokage-jiji, the Ichiraku's, hang out with a certain friend or perform master pranks (which she also perceived as training in stealth). Otherwise, she would train. This included ninjutsu, taijutsu or fuinjutsu.

She had a keen interest in fuinjutsu, and at one point she had asked Hokage-jiji if he or anyone he knew could teach her fuinjutsu. Hiruzen had been puzzled by her request, since the reports stated that she was doing poorly at the Academy. At the same time he knew of her Uzumaki heritage and he figured her interest was in her blood. Maybe she would show progress in this field. He agreed in giving her scrolls containing the basic knowledge and a few fuinjutsus for beginners. She happily accepted and began studying them when she came home. She would slowly, but steadily, get the hang of it. Though this was the basic stuff, it was considered to be high-level for a child at her age. No one was taught this at the Academy, only some basic knowledge like what it is and what it was used for.

But now, a certain day had come, and Naruko stood before Kurama and the gate.

**"So the time has come"** Kurama remarked, and Naruko nodded.

**"When I first said I would train you in using my chakra, I had no idea you would gain access to the key of the Hakke Fuin (Eight Triagrams seal) that keeps the gate locked. I can still give you chakra without you opening it, and you will still be powerful, but the seal adds constraint to this. In worst case it will also make balancing the use more difficult, and it may harm you. With the seal opened, we can synch our chakra perfectly, and the power will increase far more. Not to mention that we also can better avoid damage to your body."**

**"But," **Kurama said with a serious tone, while Naruko paid attention to him.

**"Opening the seal is a huge leap of trust. I know you trust me, but I need to ask you, Naruko: What if I have been using you all this time, and have built up a false trust only to betray you once the gate opens? How do you know I have not been using you? How do you know I will not break out, killing you in the process as I break free? You know that I hate humans, and that I am very well capable of overpowering you and take over your body."**

"It is as you say," Naruko said, "you may very well have been using me, and there is no way for me to know that. But I don't believe you will. We're friends. You're the first friend I ever had. You're my teacher and I'm your student. You may hate humans, but you don't hate me. I don't hate you. I believe in you, Kurama, and I trust you with my whole life!"

Kurama could see the determination in her eyes, and that she meant every word.

**"Very well,"** he said. **"Then let us open the seal."**

Naruko flew up to the parchment on the gate, and ripped it off. Behind was a key lock that now was visible. She landed back at her feet, took up the lower part of her orange T-shirt, where the seal became visible on her stomach. She channeled her chakra, and the marks of the key became visible on her arm and hand, with her fingertips glowing blue. She slammed her arm onto her stomach, and twisted the seal. The lock on the gate opened, and at an instant Kurama slammed open the gate, roaring at Naruko. She covered her upper face with her arm to protect herself from the shockwave, but she didn't falter. As the wind calmed down, she looked towards Kurama.

He has standing there, grinning at her.

"You really think your roar scares me?" she said smirking.

Kurama began to laugh, so did she. She knew him too well, and had anticipated him trying to scare the wits out of her. But she wasn't a master prankster for nothing.

**"Aah… feels good"** Kurama said as he was stretching his legs out.

_'Man, they're long'_ Naruko thought as she had a good look at his legs while he was stretching out.

Kurama sat down.

**"Now then. Bump your fist with mine, and let us meld our chakra together"** he said reaching his fist towards her.

She did as he said, and they began melding their chakra. It felt…good…

Out in the real world, Naruko was sitting in a meditative position, and now she stood up. The air around her began to tense, as winds were blowing around her. At once, a light beamed out of her, and soon she was standing there all bright orange. The Kyuubi's chakra covered her and gave her a new look (1): She was wearing a long chakra coat. It had double circles on the shoulders, with black lines going down the arms. The high collar of the coat was decorated with magatama. The back had lines crossing with a circle at the center. Below the coat her upper body was black, with exception of a magatama pattern covering her upper front and back, like a necklace, and a stripe going from her throat do her stomach, where it met multiple circles. Her legs where bright orange, with a black stripe on each running down the legs. The back of hands had a black circle each, with a black line intersecting it. The whisker marks in her face became thick and black, and her eyes were bright orange with slits.

Naruko could feel the new power that was surging in her.

"Amazing… This… it feels like a power I have never felt before… It feels so…good…" she said.

Upon noting this, Kurama immediately cut the connection. The chakra covering her faded immediately, and she fell down on all her hands and knees. She was panting, really hard.

**"It seems my chakra has an addictive effect on you. But don't get too hooked on it"** he warned sternly.

He studied her, as she kept panting.

**"Just as I suspected. You are still a young child, and even with your training my powers still take a huge toll on your body. You have to grow and become even stronger, if you are to endure using my powers. And you will have to practice using my chakra in order to train yourself to handle this, as well as for us to improve our collaboration."**

Naruko took a mental note of this, before falling over into a lying position.

**"Relax, kit. You have only become very exhausted. You will be fine in no time."**

"Naruko! Please talk to me!" she could hear a distant voice calling to her.

"I'm... fine... Sasuke..." she whispered, before falling into sleep.

* * *

**\- Naruko, age 13 -**

The graduation day, finally. Naruko was so looking forward to being done. The taijutsu test had passed with satisfying results, much to the surprise of her teachers and class. The written test was another story. She had answered about a fifth of the questions, but she was bored, and as soon as she looked out of the window, her mind drifted away until the test ended. The ninjutsu was nailed down as well. She performed Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) satisfyingly. Now she was in a single room with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei present.

She was standing there wearing her orange and blue jacket, with her orange pants. Of course, she would not wear them for the coming missions, Kurama had persuaded her into wearing more proper ninja gear, but as long as she was still in the Academy she would wear her favorite clothing. Her long blond hair was tied into her signature twin ponytails.

"Naruko, please create five clones for us" Iruka said.

Naruko nodded, and went through the seals.

Ram → Snake → Tiger. "Bunshin no Jutsu" (Clone Technique)

POOF!

And out of the smoke came a pale and sickly looking clone that collapsed on the floor. As it disappeared, Naruko was standing there laughing sheepishly while scratching her back head. Iruka was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I still can't perform that one" she said. "But do you mind if I do a different one?"

Iruka and Mizuki both looked puzzled at her, before they looked at each other. "I guess we only told her to created five clones" Iruka said, "without saying what type."

"But Iruka, if she can't perform a simple Bunshin no Jutsu, how can she do another type?" Mizuki asked questioningly.

They looked at her, as she explained: "You see, I have too much chakra, and I can't create a proper regular clone. So I had to learn a different one."

Iruka nodded. "OK, Naruko, show us."

Naruko did the cross tiger seal, also know as the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique).

Suddenly, 5 kage bunshin poofed into existence before her senseis. Mizuki's jaw hit the table, while Iruka shouted amazed:

"Incredible! You know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! And it seems you can do it without exhausting your chakra! You pass!"

"Yatta!" Naruko shouted! She sported her signature grin, as Iruka-sensei proudly handed her the well-deserved forehead protector.

Mizuki on the other hand was fuming inside. His plan had gone straight down the drain. Or maybe not, even if she passed her score was still the lowest. Doing the Kage Bunshin would not give any bonus score, since there was a maximum per test. Maybe the dobe would like a chance at improving?

He would later find her on one of the training fields. She was by herself.

"Yo, Naruko!" he called at her.

"Mizuki-sensei! What's up?"

"Well, you see… First of all, congratulations on passing. But you also got the lowest score in class. I have been talking with Iruka, and we have agreed on an additional test for you so that you can improve your score, and also your standing among the jounin that will teach you genin. Think of it, the best jounins becoming more interested in you."

"I'm listening" Naruko said.

"We have this secret test that we sometimes do with a selected student. Normally this would be a student that has failed, but that we still think has potential of being a capable shinobi. We also agree that you should have a chance at improving. What you have to do is to sneak into the Hokage's office, steal from the store room something called the Scroll of Seals. You will escape unnoticed to a cabin in the forest that I assign to you. You must learn a jutsu from the scroll, and show it to me when I arrive in the morning. Do this, and your score will improve greatly!"

_'Does he think I am a freaking idiot? He's up to something!'_ she thought. Kurama had earlier warned her against Mizuki, as early as when he first began tutoring the class along with Iruka this year. One of the side effects of opening the gate was that Kurama could sense much more around her. He could sense chakra, and he could sense negative emotions. Naruko also had this ability when she went into bijuu mode, but she would usually leave this to him. Mizuki had put on a smiling face since the beginning, but it could not fool the fox.

She decided to play along anyway, to see where this went. He did a good act, but the malice that was inside Mizuki screamed towards Kurama, and even Naruko could feel this. He was planning to betray her.

_'He'll probably try to get at me after stealing the scroll. Well, not if I get him first.'_

**"What's on your mind kit?"**

_'I'll steal the scroll. A new jutsu is always useful, so I'll see if I can learn one. And when he comes, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves instead, and I'll point him out when Hokage-jiji comes with his guards.'_

**"Shrewd. I like it!"**

_'Besides, it makes a good chance to test the stealth training you have given me. I'll probably get a lot of trouble for this, but that won't be the first time.'_

"Sure, Mizuki-sensei, I'll do it."

"Good!" Mizuki said, grinning evilly in his mind. He explained the location of the cabin, then he declared: "The test starts now."

Immediately she jumped away. Mizuki was very satisfied with himself. Even though she had graduated, he still managed to convince her. Or so he thought.

She managed to sneak into the Hokage's office undetected, and steal the said scroll. She had to admit that she was proud of her stealth skills. As soon as this was discovered, the Hokage summoned all available ninja and sent them out to find Naruko. Why would she do something like this? He went to his office, and managed after some effort to track her down with his crystal ball.

She was at a cabin in the forest, reading the scroll.

_'Fuuton: Kaze no burēdodasshu (Wind blade dash)'_ she read. She thought to herself, as she read the details:

_'Interesting. I already know some fuuton jutsus. It seems I need to learn something like the Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of wind) if I am going to use this one, and I still have a long way before I learn that one.'_

_'Hmm, seems risky'_ she thought as she kept reading the details, while writing them down on a scroll she had brought.

"Naruko!" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Iruka-sensei land in front of her!

_'Kuso! I didn't plan for Iruka-sensei to be here! This could complicate things a bit.'_

She thought about it, _'No, the plan should still work out as long as he does not interfere too much.'_

"Naruko! You are in so much trouble right now, young lady! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Damn, I should have been faster. I didn't manage to learn any jutsus yet from the scroll, Iruka-sensei. I guess I failed at increasing my score" she said, scratching the back of her head, acting innocently.

_'Increasing her score? What is going on?'_ Iruka thought confused. "Naruko, who told you about increasing your score?"

"Mizuki-sensei did! He said that if I stole this scroll and learned a jutsu before morning, I would increase my score from the graduation and increase my standing among the jounin-senseis."

_'Mizuki did!?'_ Iruka thought shocked.

Suddenly, they heard the whistling sound of kunais flying towards them. Iruka pushed Naruko aside in order to protect her.

_'Shit! I need to act fast!'_ she thought as she went through the seals, the fastest ever in her life:

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Great Breakthrough)

She blew the wind out of her mouth as fast as she could, and hit the kunais. She was a little late, though most kunais missed him, two still hit him in his right arm.

_'That was too close, I could only avoid him getting serious wounds. I'm sorry, sensei'_

Iruka and Naruko looked up in the trees, and saw Mizuki standing there.

"Impressive, gaki!" he shouted. "Yet another jutsu that's above you Academy brats. I guess you were a hidden prodigy all along. Now, Naruko, hand over the scroll!"

She stood there silent, not answering him at all. Iruka-sensei realized what Mizuki was up to.

"Naruko, don't let him have the scroll, no matter what! That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden jutsus!" he said. "Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"

Naruko frowned at Mizuki. But she already knew that.

"Naruko, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that" Mizuki said.

"What are you saying, Mizuki?!" Iruka said, "Don't believe him, Naruko!"

Mizuki laughed, and said: "I'll tell you the truth!"

"Don't!" Iruka shouted.

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 13 years ago."

"A rule?" Naruko asked, playing along.

"It's a rule that you, Naruko, cannot find out about."

"Wh…what is that rule?" she asked, feigning fear.

"Stop Mizuki!" Iruka shouted, as he jumped towards Mizuki, attacking him. However Mizuki had always been the better brawler of those two, and Iruka was letting his emotions get the better of him. Mizuki managed so send him down to the ground by a hard punch.

_'Really, Iruka-sensei? I thought you taught at the Academy to NOT let your emotions control you' _Naruko thought.

"It's the rule not to say that Naruko is a monster fox" Mizuki continued.

"In other words, you are the Kyuubi no Yoko who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village."

"STOP!" Iruka yelled out, but it was too late, it had been said. He felt so helpless at that moment.

"You have been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much? No one's ever going to acknowledge you! Even Iruka hates you!" Mizuki shouted with a sadistic smile.

Naruko looked up at Mizuki, but to his surprise he saw a deadpanned expression in her face.

"Hey… are you stupid or something? Don't you know the difference between a kunai and the scroll that contains it?" she asked.

Her response took both men by surprise. Her look turned into a serious one.

"And one more thing Mizuki" she said, dropping the sensei-honorific. "I already knew you were up to something. I didn't come here unprepared. And for you record I learned about me being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi years ago. Sorry to disappoint."

Mizuki gritted his teeth. He had hoped to see this girl squirm, and that joy was robbed from him.

"And now it's my turn" she said, making the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

4 clones were created.

"Oh please!" Mizuki snorted "I'll admit that Kage Bunshin of yours is useful, but even 5 low-level genins are no match for a well-seasoned chuunin like me!"

_'Though with Iruka here, it will be troublesome. I failed to hit him with the kunais. That damn gaki! But I'm so close, I won't back down now!'_

"Who said we were 5?" Naruko asked, pointing upwards. Both Mizuki and Iruka looked up. At first they saw nothing, but their eyes widened as new Narukos jumped out of the shadows the trees provided.

_'They're dozens! No, they're over a hundred!'_ Mizuki thought horrified by the sight of the incoming clones.

"Now we got you, you teme!" they shouted in unison. Horrified, Mizuki took a misstep on the branch and fell down. As soon as he landed on the ground, a dozen more clones shot up from the surface. "Look out below!" they shouted.

Iruka was looking at this all. He was amazed beyond speechless. She could do the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creating this high number of clones without losing any visible strength. This girl really was more than she appeared to be.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Mizuki screamed out, as the entire horde of Narukos were unleashed on him.

When they were done and dispelled, Mizuki was lying on the ground, beaten up into a bloody pulp. Naruko turned to Iruka, laughing sheepishly while scratching her back head.

"Maybe I hurt him a little too much. Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you ok? Does your arm hurt?"

"I'm fine," he said, having removed the two kunais.

_'Incredible. She might actually surpass the previous Hokages if she continues like this.'_

Naruko walked over to him.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei… Is it true what he said, that your parents were killed the night the Kyuubi attacked?" she asked.

Iruka could spot a hint of fear in her eyes. He nodded at her question, confirming that it was true. She looked on the ground, not daring to look him in his face.

"Do you… hate me?" she asked.

Iruka's heart ached for Naruko when he heard this. He pulled her immediately into a hug.

"No, Naruko, I don't hate you. You're the jinchuuriki, not the Kyuubi itself. You had nothing to do with the attack that night. And you were right in lecturing Mizuki about the kunai and the scroll. I know the difference. And Naruko, you may be a handful in my class, but you are also a precious student of mine. Uzumaki Naruko, I acknowledge you."

Naruko could not help but let loose a few tears of happiness, as she was returning the hug Iruka-sensei gave him. It felt really good to truly know that her teacher did care about her, in spite of the past.

Kurama was watching. If he wanted, he could confirm for the girl that her sensei was not hiding any deceit, but he decided to let the girl figure it out on her out. It seemed that she knew it anyway. Yet he was proud of his kit. Someone had tried taking advantage at her, and she had turned it all around.

As soon as the Hokage and several ANBU arrived, Mizuki was handed over to the ANBU to be brought to Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Oh, what dreadful fate awaited him. Iruka and Naruko explained what had happened, and the Hokage decided to let this pass. The scroll was returned to the storage room, now with more security.

The Hokage sighed as he was sitting in his office. Naruko certainly had managed to play her cards well. She would make a fine shinobi one day. He looked at the crystal ball, now inactive, and thought about the events that had happened that day. He had been watching what was going on, and already knew all the details of what had happened when he and his guards arrived at the scene. The girl was skilled, even pulling off that fuuton jutsu in the nick of time. She was showing good promise, pretty much similar to Uchiha Sasuke.

In fact, she showed greater potential. For what she didn't know was that he knew her secret about her training with her bijuu. He had spotted her training with his crystal ball, and seen her bijuu mode chakra. She seemed to have it under control, and Hiruzen chose to believe in her. He would keep this secret with himself, respecting her privacy. Unless Naruko would come to him and tell him herself about this, or unless she would turn against Konoha, he would take it with him to his grave. Unfortunately, that turned out to be sooner than planned.

* * *

**End flashback**

**\- Present time -**

_'Iruka-sensei'_ Naruko thought, as she was staring into the campfire. Her memories had gone from her and Kurama training together, to that day she graduated and when Mizuki had tried to steal the scroll. She had been so happy that day, when Iruka acknowledged her. _'I didn't see him after all hell broke loose. Do you think he…?'_

**"He was not present, but most likely he has turned against you as well. I'm sorry I can't give you the answers you want"** Kuruma said.

_'It's ok, Kurama. You're probably right anyway'_ she sighed.

_'Dwelling on those memories… it's probably a bit stupid of me to' _**"NARUKO! BEHIND YOU!"**

She jumped away from her spot at once, as several kunai landed on the ground she just had sat on. Turning around, she could see four masked ninjas in the trees above.

_'Shit! ANBU!'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So I have given Naruko the power of Kurama already this early in the story. But I have chosen to add the constraint of her being physically drained by it, so that she won't be too overpowered too early in the story. She will have to train a lot with it, before she reaches the same strength canon Naruto has after achieving his bijuu mode.**

**(1) Yeah, this is basically my attempt of describing the same look that Naruto has when entering bijuu mode in the canon story.**


	5. To take on the ANBU

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do however own a MacBook pro. Does that help?**

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

**Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 5: To take on the ANBU**

_'Shit! ANBU!'_

She looked at them, as they stood on the branches. They were four, wearing the standard ANBU gear: A grey flak jacket, metal arm guards, black gloves, and the tattoo on their shoulders. And there were their distinct masks. Two had cat masks with different color patterns. One of those had long straight purple hair and was known as Neko. Naruko suspected this could be Uzuki Yuugao. She had met her a few times through Kakashi, and knew that she was skilled in kenjutsu. She had no idea who the others were. The said ANBU had her katana drawn. The other ANBU with the more colored cat mask had brown hair that covered down the entire back head, and one could barely see pieces of his happuri style forehead protector, with its metal covering his chin. The third had a mask of a wolverine, and the fourth had a mask of a human face, as well as a long sleeved jacket with a hood covering his head.

**"Sorry, kit, but they came very fast. I barely sensed them before they attacked. They knew exactly where you were"**

_'But how? Wait, don't tell me I was too careless with the camp fire?!'_

The ANBU with the colored cat mask, who also was the leader of the squad, said with a commanding voice:

"Uzumaki Naruko! On the order of the Godaime Hokage, you are to surrender yourself and come with us! If you do not comply, we will take you by force!"

**"I don't know why, but that one makes me worried. Be careful, Naruko"** Kurama said.

"I'm sorry, but going to Konoha is not what I plan" Naruko replied to the ANBU, as she made the clone seal.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)

Suddenly dozens of clones were surrounding the ANBU.

"Scatter!" one of the Narukos yelled, and all the clones turned around and made a run for it.

"You won't get away!" Neko shouted, as the four ANBU followed each their group of clones.

Outrunning them was easier said than done, as the pursuers efficiently took them down, clone by clone. Their memories returned to the real Naruko, who realized quickly that the number of clones were dwindling fast.

After jumping through the trees for a short moment, she landed in an open area in the forest.

_'Did I get away?'_

**"Naruko, to your left!"**

She turned around, and saw the four ANBU in the trees.

_'Kuso! They're good'_ she thought as she gritted her teeth.

**"They are ANBU. They are on a whole different level than those ninjas you fought last time" **Kurama warned.

They jumped down to the ground in front of her, ready to strike.

_'If I can't run away, then I'll have to fight through these'_ she thought as she made the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" she yelled as clones were created, making them 6 altogether.

Two Naruko's stood in the front, and went through several hand seals:

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Great fireball Technique)

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Great Breakthrough)

"Careful! Her clones can combine ninjutsu" the one with the wolverine mask shouted.

The wind and the fire mixed together to make a powerful fire that covered the area. When the fire died down, she could only see burnt pieces of wood.

_'Shit, Kawarimi!'_ was all Naruko managed to think before the wolverine masked ANBU shot out of the ground, punching one Naruko hard in her guts. At the same time, Neko quickly dashed out of the woods to the left, and cut other two Narukos. They all poofed away in smoke, leaving three more Narukos. Meanwhile two had prepared a rasengan together, while the third jumped further back, preparing to create more clones. The two with the rasengan attacked Neko, but got cut short when the wolverine ANBU performed a fire jutsu:

Snake → Boar → Tiger "Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki" (Flame breath)

He spewed out fire at the two clones, cancelling them out

The said ANBU turned against the remaining Naruko.

Rat → Snake → Tiger "Doton: Doryūha" (Earth Flow Wave)

A wave of earth shot up in front of him, and launched itself against her. She was barely able to jump away.

_'You're freaking kidding me! That would have seriously hurt if I was hit!'_

**"They aim to get you alive, but have to put hard against hard, considering what you pulled off last time."**

_'Yeah, I guess…what the?!'_

Before she knew what was going on, she was surrounded by a horde of insects.

_'Bugs?'_

She looked around, and noticed that the insects were coming from the fourth ANBU, the one with the long sleeved jacket.

**"An Aburame. I see, so that's how they found us. No wonder why we didn't detect them. They can use their insects to do long range reconnaissance without being detected, unless the enemies know what to look for. We didn't watch out for this."**

**"Naruko, they will drain your chakra if they get too close. Do something!"**

Naruko stretched out her hands, with her fingertips high, and concentrated her chakra into her hands. Winds began to gather around her, as she shouted: "Kaze no Yaiba" (Blade of Wind)

**"Baka! Don't use that jutsu!"**

Too late, as the air blades she generated cut through everything around her, both the insect swarm as herself. The insects retreated, so did Naruko as she jumped back.

"OW! Man, that hurts!" she shouted as she took a look on her arms. There were several cuts in them, as well as her upper body, and she was bleeding heavily.

**"You aren't even close to master that jutsu yet! What were you thinking?!"**

_'Oh shut it furball, you told me to do something!'_

**"Not the time for nicknames, kit! Something smart, yes, not that!"**

_'Anyway, can you heal me?'_

**"Already on it, kit!"**

The ANBUs could see that her open wounds began to close, and the bleeding began reducing itself. Neko went in for a strike with her katana.

Naruko quickly formed the clone seal, and created more Kage Bunshin, two of them sacrificed themselves as they caught the attack from the ANBUs blade.

Naruko herself jumped aside, and breathed in, doing the bird seal. She then slammed her stomach.

"Fūton: Renkūdan" (Drilling Air Bullet)

She launched two larger air bullets against the group. Wolverine made a counter attack:

Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)

He launched out fire bolts, and hit both the air bullets, causing smaller explosions.

**"That ANBU seems to specialize in ninjutsu. Be careful."**

_'What about the one that worried you?'_

The said lead ANBU, the one with the colored cat mask and brown hair, had been standing in the back. He was in a battle stance, but had so far not made any moves. Was he a backup?

Additional to Naruko, there were 6 clones. They had already paired up and had prepared a total of 3 rasengans. Each group tried to intercept each of the attacking ANBU. Neko was able to dodge both clones attacking her, using her katana to cut into them both at the same time. Wolverine jumped into the air, throwing a kunai with an explosive tag at them. The clones managed to dodge the explosion, before jumping after the ANBU, but Neko jumped after in high speed and cut through them, and they were cancelled out. The third group managed to land the rasengan on their target, the Aburame, but it dissolved into insects. _'Mushi Bunshin?'_ (Insect clone) the clones managed to think, before the insects covered their bodies, making them dissolve into thin air.

Naruko stood back, and watched the scene. The four ANBU were looking at her, ready to strike. One ANBU had still not made any move, which made Kurama the more concerned.

_'Kuso. These guys are good. I need to bring out the big weapons. Kurama, how long can I go into bijuu mode before I'm drained?'_

**"About 3 minutes. Go beyond that time, and you will reach total exhaustion. Then we will lose the battle, even if we take those four down."**

_'How so?'_

**"If we go into full Kyuubi form, my size will attract other teams. And even if we stick with human form, the battle will surely be noticed by other teams anyway. We need to take them out before our time runs out, then make an escape for it."**

_'You're sure you can't boost me and make it last longer?'_

**"I could, and you would probably not feel it there and then, but it will damage your body. The longer we push it, the more damage there will be. And given the situation, it will not help us."**

_'Kuso!'_ Naruko cursed. But there was no choice. She put her hands into the tiger seal. _'Kurama, let's do it!'_

And at once, she was flashing bright orange, wearing her bijuu chakra coat.

"Careful! Here she comes!" the lead ANBU shouted.

She did the clone seal, and created a Kage Bunshin. It jumped into the ground, while she remained, and prepared a twin rasengan. Creating rasengan in each hand without clones was an ability Naruko had when using Kurama's powers. She then launched herself against Wolverine, passing Neko in high speed.

"She's fast!" the ANBU said, as he as quickly as possible went through the seals:

Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog, then he slammed his hand on the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth-Style Wall).

A wall of earth shot up from the ground.

_'It won't stop me' _Naruko thought, as she slammed straight through the earth wall with her twin rasengan.

_'What the heck?'_

There were three identical ANBUs on the other side of the wall, all jumped away at different directions: One to the left, one to the right, and one backwards away from her. She went for the one that jumped backwards, and flew straight into him, connecting the twin rasengan. The ANBU she hit poofed away.

_'Kage bunshin? Shoot! That wall was only to prevent me from seeing which was the real one when he created them.'_

The lead ANBU now made his move. He put his hands in the snake seal, and shouted:

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" (Wood release: Smothering Binding Technique)

Immediately, his arm grew into a wooden tree that quickly spun itself around Naruko and restrained her. She felt Kurama's power fluctuate.

**"This is…"** Kurama said.

**"Naruko! Order your clone to get out and break the jutsu!"**

Immediately, the clone Naruko had sent underground shot up from the surface with a twin rasengan, attacking the wood that bound Naruko, and broke it.

As soon as she was freed, the ANBU performed another jutsu.

Tiger → Horse → Tiger → Snake "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)

He sent out spears of wood from his arm, piercing the clone and dispelling it.

**"Naruko, listen carefully"** Kurama said, getting her attention.

**"That ANBU is able to use mokuton. It is very rare, but it has the ability to bind bijuus."**

_'Bind bijuus?'_

**"Yes. Didn't you notice? As soon as he caught you, our link was disturbed. A little longer, and he could have cancelled the bijuu cloak that is covering you. This is bad."**

**"The Shodaime Hokage was known for his use of mokuton, and it could bind even me. The Shodaime Hokage was also very strong. I don't know how strong that user is, but we can't take any chances. Stay away from his jutsus, and don't even go into full beast mode. That will make us an easier target."**

_'You sound as if you fear him.'_

**"He may be much weaker than the Shodaime, but that is a chance I'm not willing to take"**

_'Figures. They put together the perfect team to hunt us down.'_

Naruko jumped back, as she observed the ANBU in front of her. She needed a plan, fast.

_'Hey, Kurama, I think have an idea'._

**"I'm all ears"**

She made the clone seal, creating eight Kage Bunshin. They were now nine Narukos. Two jumped underground, intending to attack from below. Two were preparing twin rasengans, two went through hand seals, preparing jutsus, and two reached out their arms, sending a large chakra arm each at the ANBU, trying to smash them. The ANBUs dodged the chakra arms, and the lead ANBU was faster than any Narukos with his jutsu.

Tiger → Horse → Tiger → Snake "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)

He shot out a huge amount of wooden spears at them, growing out from his arm. All Narukos were hit before they managed to finish their jutsus. Some of this also went underground, and impaled one of the underground clones. It was shot out with the wood, as it were cancelled. The other clone shot up from the ground and tried to attack the lead ANBU with a rasengan. The ANBU was prepared, however, and shot out more wooden spears from his other arms, hitting the clone. Only Naruko was left. She clutched her arm, as she had been hit by the attack. It hurt. Then from her right the Aburame attacked her with a punch, trying to hit her head. She managed to dodge it before giving him a hard kick in his stomach, sending him backwards into the trees.

_'Tsk! Should have used a rasengan on that bug guy, but this mokuton-user is getting on my nerves. I can't let my eyes off him.'_

_'If I can't go big on him, then I need someone else to go big on him. Kurama, add your chakra to my next jutsu!'_

She bit her thumb, went through the seals

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

and slammed her hand on the ground, yelling "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)

A huge crashing sound was heard, and the area was covered in smoke. As the smoke subsided, the ANBU could see three gigantic toads. The one in the middle was red, was wearing a large blue happi vest and was carrying a large dosu blade at his hip. This was Gamabunta, the chief toad of Mount Myōboku. Two his sides were Gamaken and Gamahiro. Gamaken was a magenta-colored toad with black markings on his face, and was wearing a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath. In his hands he had a sakazuki-like shield and a sasumata as weapon. Gamahiro had aquamarine skin tone, and had two huge katanas on his back, held by an orange sash around his stomach.

"Careful, she's brought out the big weapons" Wolverine said.

"Stay calm. According to intelligence, her bijuu powers should run out soon" the lead ANBU said.

Gamabunta was looking around. At first he noticed Naruko standing on top of his head, in blazing orange. Then he spotted the four ANBU on the ground.

_'Naruko fighting Konoha ANBU? What is going on?'_ Gamabunta thought.

"Hey Gaki!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Are you fighting Konoha? Is there a reason you're pitting me against them?" he asked angrily.

"Gama-Oyabun, I'll explain later. I need help right now, I have problems fighting these guys."

Gamabunta looked at them, and was in thought.

"Very well," he sighed, she was his underling after all. "But I will require an explanation from you afterwards" he said, putting his hand on his weapon.

Wolverine began going through hand seals. Gamahiro, seeing this, reached his arm to one of his katanas, pulled it out and slammed the sword on the ground at the ANBU. The ANBU was barely able to dodge the attack, as it crashed on the ground, creating a lot of smoke.

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!"

Wood shot out from the smoke, split up in smaller branches that began enveloping Gamahiro.

"What the hell?" he said out, surprised.

_'Mokuton. No wonder why the gaki, even with her bijuu powers, called us out' _Gamabunta thought.

"Don't underestimate us!" he shouted, as he unsheathed his weapon and stroke the ground where the wood jutsu came from. It broke off, and Gamahiro broke out of the wood that was constraining him. Gamaken made a jump to the same spot, stabbing his sasumata on the ground where the ANBU where. The crash threw them off. As the smoke began to clear, the lead ANBU had a look around. He noticed that Neko was clutching her arm. It was damaged, probably broken. He looked over to the Aburame. The Aburame nodded his head.

"We'll retreat" the ANBU said. "We don't have the abilities or the summons needed to fight back the toads, and Neko is hurt."

Immediately, they disappeared back into the forest.

"Should we pursue?" Gamaken asked.

"No. We have chased them off, that will have to do until the gaki has done some explaining" Gamabunta replied.

"I'm sorry for being too clumsy" Gamaken muttered.

"Clumsy has nothing to do with it!" Gamabunta replied, annoyed that Gamaken would go about it once again. "Now gaki, tell us what is going on!"

Naruko jumped down. After landing on the ground, she cancelled the bijuu cloak and her link with Kurama. She fell to her knees. She had managed within the time limit, but not much, and it would still take a lot of her. She would have to train a lot in the future in handling Kurama's power, if she were to use this to the fullest potential without severe side effects.

Naruko began to explain that she was at odds with Konoha, and that she was being hunted for a crime. She didn't go much into the details, but explained what would happen if she returned.

Gamabunta didn't like any of this. Not one bit. His loyalty primarily went to the ones who had signed the toad contract, but he also felt a strong loyalty towards Konoha.

"Gaki," he said, "we have helped you for now. But I will have to talk with Jiraiya about this before I will allow you any more support. The same goes for my fellow toads. Understand?"

Naruko was not pleased, but she nodded anyway.

"Well, we're going back. Take care of yourself. Later!"

All three toads poofed away, and returned to Mount Myōboku.

Naruko was exhausted, but still had some energy to go, and Kurama would get her back up in no time.

**\- 30 minutes later, somewhere a bit further away -**

Naruko had been wandering deeper into the forest, hoping that the ANBU would be too busy recovering from whatever hurt she and the toads had put on them. Then, she heard rustling in the trees.

_'Kuso! What's wrong with these guys?!'_ she thought as she turned around and faced the same ANBU once again. Three of them were there, Neko was not among them.

"You're not getting away!" the lead ANBU said.

She put her hands in the clone seal, but she was weakened and slowed down, and before she managed to pull of anything, the ANBU had reached his arm out, shooting out wood that quickly enveloped her.

"NO!" she screamed out!

"We have you now!" the ANBU said.

"Let me go!" she yelled out.

No response from any of the ANBU.

"I thought I had got away" she muttered.

"There was no chance" the Aburame said. "Why? Because I put a female bug on your shoulder."

She looked down to her left shoulder, and could barely notice a bug walking around there.

She thought back, and said: "You missed that punch on purpose. You made it look like a punch, in order to drop an insect on my body."

"Correct" the Aburame said. "With males of the same species, we have been tracking you down. After wearing you out, you became an easier target".

Naruko lowered her head. She had been had.

The lead ANBU bound her upper body tightly with his mokuton.

"The mokuton restraint will prevent you from using the Kyuubi's chakra. And I will also notice it if you try to use your own chakra. Try anything, and I will knock you out hard."

"Damn it" she muttered. She had lost.

The lead ANBU turned around to his squad. "Wolverine, pick up Neko and meet with the other teams. Inform them that we have captured the target." He turned to the Aburame, "You, come with me. Keep some of your bugs on her so that she remain weakened."

He put Naruko over his shoulder. Wolverine split with them, heading to where they left Neko for resting. The other two, carrying Naruko, set the course for Konoha.

"Damn it" she once again muttered. But inside herself, she kept repeating these words:

_'Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake!'_

**\- 22 hours later -**

**\- Konoha, inside the interrogation department -**

Naruko was thrown into a prison cell in the interrogation building. The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was present, along with several ANBU that had returned from the mission. Hatake Kakashi was also present.

"Mission successful. We have brought back the fugitive, and she is secured" the ANBU said.

"The wood that is binding her needs to remain on her, to prevent her from using the Kyuubi's chakra and escape again".

"Good work" Tsunade said, before turning to Naruko.

"Naruko" she said.

Naruko looked upon her, if looking quite a bit tired from the ordeal.

"You will not get away this time. Early tomorrow morning you will stand trial for your crimes."

Naruko looked upon Tsunade. She had once been close to this woman. She was like a mother figure to her, and she admired her. Now she could only sense hostility and disappointment.

She smirked at Tsunade.

"Sorry, Tsunade" she said, getting the attention of everyone present. She looked over to Kakashi, seeing that he was frowning at her. What was she thinking about now?

"I'm not planning on standing trial tomorrow."

"You think you will get away easily again?" Tsunade responded, sternly.

"I already got away. You see, I'm not really here!"

POOF!

Before anyone could comprehend what she had just said, she disappeared into a pile of smoke, leaving only the wood constraint behind. Everyone was shocked, rendered speechless. Tsunade was the first to snap out of it. She turned to the ANBU team that had captured her.

"D-Don't t-tell me" she stuttered "that the person you captured was actually a Kage Bunshin?!" she finished yelling.

None of the ANBU answered, they were too speechless to that. The lead ANBU finally managed to speak.

"W-we… we didn't know… how?…"

"I see" the Aburame said, with everyone turning to him.

"We didn't account for her abilities with Kage Bunshin. Unlike with other shinobi, her's seem to be able to perform jutsus on their own. After seeing the mokuton jutsus, she must have mixed with the Kage Bunshin and jumped underground. There she must have created a new one. Or she already had one in hiding that she switched places with. We fought a kage bunshin that was able to summon three giant toads on its own. The real one got away while I put my bug on that kage bunshin."

"She fooled us all" the lead ANBU commented, "and we have already recalled all the ANBU teams that were tracking her".

Tsunade sat down in a nearby chair, while massaging her head templates. This week had been one big head ache, and it was just getting worse.

_'A kage bunshin being able to do the entire fight. That is unusual'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He glanced over to the lead ANBU.

_'I hope you don't get on the bad side of Tsunade-sama though, Tenzo. I guess the lesson is to knock out the prisoner next time, to see if she cancels our or not.'_

**\- 21 hours earlier -**

**\- In the forest, near the border to the Land of Rivers -**

**"It seems the plan worked so far"** Kurama commented.

**"Remember, that Kage Bunshin you switched with will be supported by the chakra I left with her. But the longer the range, the more difficult it will be for her to stay stable and not dispel. If the ANBU is smart enough to knock her out, it will dispel her as well. All we can do is to believe in her, and hope for luck. I also need you to avoid using Kage Bunshin or any other jutsu for that matter, otherwise we risk disrupting the balance."**

Naruko nodded, as she was lying in cover under a tree, with branches so low it covered her.

**"It was an original idea at least, but don't think you will be able to fool Konoha twice with this trick. Next time we need another plan."**

Naruko agreed.

**"But good thing you shared it with me, otherwise I would have used my chakra to kill any bugs that Aburame had put on you, or that clone."**

_'Good thing he didn't know that, otherwise fooling them would be much harder.'_

She lied in the same position hidden under the tree for a few more hours to rest. She took a look at herself. Her clothes were torn on the legs and the arms, as well as rips on her t-shirt. That incomplete Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) of hers, as well as all the mokuton attacks had done a nice number on her outfit.

When done resting, she moved on to southwest towards the Land of Rivers. She was hoping to find that country somewhat safer, since running from Konoha like this in the long term likely would mean her death.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**When I decided for ANBU masks, the choice of wolverine was more of a coincidence. I was thinking more of the animal, than the actual character from the MARVEL universe, and I didn't want to reuse dog (since that has typically been Kakashi in other fanfictions). Wolverine is first and foremost a wild carnivorous animal.**


	6. Treason

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

**Thanks to Vandar93 and Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 6: Treason**

Naruko was walking along a road in the Land of Rivers. The area was surrounded with grass plains. She was covered by a gray hooded cloak that she had stolen along with some clothes from the previous village she had stumbled into. She was not proud of it, having to lower herself into stealing. But she did what she had to do to survive, and the previous fight with the ANBU made it necessary for her to change whatever was left of her wardrobe. Maybe the ugly clothes she was wearing beneath the cloak would make up for it. Light blue short pants and a pink t-shirt. Oh, how much she hated that color. She had to admit that Sakura could have fit better into these. Herself, on the other hand… this was really not her.

In her hand, she held a note that said:

_Meet me in the bar in the town called Okura. We need to talk._

_\- The gallant one_

**"Naruko, this is foolish"** Kurama said.

Naruko said nothing, as she followed the road and could see Okura town in the horizon.

**"You know that this might be a trap."**

'I know, Kurama. But it's him of all people. Somehow I just have this feeling… I need to do this.'

Kurama sighed.

**"Fine. I know you have a soft spot for that person. But remember, everyone so far has turned against you. Don't tell me I didn't warn you if this goes badly."**

Naruko sighed. She knew that Kurama was right, and that this could be a trap, but she had to know.

_'I'll try to be ready for anything'_

**"Try is not good enough now. In everything you do, you have to pull it off at first attempt, or else it's over. Don't forget your situation."**

After a while of walking, she entered the town she was headed for. Looking around, she saw the bar she was heading for. Normally, only adults would go to places like these to get drunk, but a ninja was considered adult when becoming genin, so she wouldn't let that stop her. Plus, she could easily sneak in if needed.

She entered the building, and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender looked at the cloaked figure that sat close by. Seeing part of her face, he said: "No children allowed!" Naruko scowled at him, and let out a slight K.I. The bartender figured that one probably shouldn't mess with this child, so he left her alone. She was sitting there for quite a while, and nothing happened.

Then someone sat down beside her.

"I see my messenger toad found you. Were you followed?" he asked.

"I don't think so" she replied.

He looked over at the entrance, and a man with long brown hair that gave a nod back, before disappearing.

"He works for you?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, he does. I had some of my spies monitor this town for Konoha and Suna activity after you fled. That one is good at detecting hidden ninjas, even ANBU. I trust him."

"How do you know he's not going to go behind your back and turn me in?" Naruko asked, being very cautious.

"Gaki, many of my spies answer to me only. Don't worry. Now, would you like something to eat?"

She nodded. "I'd like some Miso Pork Ramen, if they have any."

He turned to the bartender.

"Bartender, tell your chef to make Miso Pork Ramen for my friend here. And bring me a bottle of saké, please."

"Understood." the bartender said, before moving into the kitchen.

"Now, gaki, will you tell me what happened?"

"What is the point, Jiraiya?" Naruko answered back, looking up at him.

Jiraiya flinched a little when she said his name. For years the spy master of Konoha had been incredible annoyed by Naruko, as she always would call him 'Ero-Sennin' in public. "Gaki, my name is Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" he would say. That she now of all times called him by his name was by itself a sign of how badly serious things were for the young girl.

"Didn't Tsunade show you the evidence when you came back?"

_'So 'Bachan' is also gone?'_ he thought, as he looked sideways at his cloaked friend.

"She did. The evidence was… devastating… to say at least" he sighed.

"But I wanted to hear from yourself. I want to hear what you have to say"

"What difference does it make?" she said quietly, looking down on the bar desk in front of her.

"There is no way I will be able to convince you otherwise, or anyone else."

"Try me!" Jiraiya said with a smirk. She looked sideways at him. What was he up to?

She didn't say anything else for a while, neither did he. The bartender returned with a bottle of saké and a cup to Jiraiya, and after a short while Naruko received a bowl of ramen.

_'Not as good as Ichiraku's' _she thought, _'But I'm so hungry anyway that I'll gladly eat anything'_

She sat there and ate her food silently. Jiraiya had ordered one more bowl for her, since he figured she would be quite hungry. He looked over at her, and scoffed at the sight. He remembered a girl with a happy smile, that always would enjoy her ramen like she was in heaven. Even if it wasn't Ichiraku. A girl that was happy at moments like these, in spite of how difficult her life was. A girl that would laugh. Now he could only see a girl who was at constant alert, keeping tab on the situation around her, and would look at him with suspicion. The smile was long gone. He couldn't blame her for that, she was being hunted after all, and all that used to make her happy were no more.

Meanwhile, Kurama was observing. He was pushing his senses to the limit, trying to detect any danger around. If the food was poisoned, he would heal her, but nevertheless this was a foolish decision. If it was up to him, he would have stayed away from this town. He was tempted to take control over Naruko's body and get her out of here, but she was the only human alive that he truly respected, and he decided to leave her to her free will. Trusting the hermit was a foolish idea, but he would not bicker about it.

"Listen," Jiraiya said as he drank his cup of saké, "sometimes things are not what they always seem to be."

Naruko looked sideways at Jiraiya, as she was going through her second bowl of ramen.

"I have rented room at a nearby hotel. When you are done eating, we will go there and we will talk. I want to hear everything."

Naruko turned around and looked at him. Was he serious?

When she was done swallowing down the last of her food, Jiraiya paid the bartender, and they left for the hotel. They passed a club where young women would keep men with company. Men who paid, that were. A few of them called for Jiraiya.

"Please, mister, come and spend some good time with us!"

Jiraiya turned around and waved them off, saying "Sorry ladies, but today is not a really good day. Perhaps another time". He didn't even sport his perverted smile.

The ladies pouted, and frankly Naruko was shocked. This was the first time Jiraiya, the famous pervert, had turned down ladies trying to seduce him. Was he someone else in henge? Kurama soon disconfirmed that, his chakra was the same.

They got to the hotel, and went to the room Jiraiya had rented. He had rented for one person, so it was not that big. It had a bed, a chair and a small table at the chair. The room also had one window. This would have to do.

She sat down onto his bed, taking off the grey cloak she had enveloped herself with.

"Pink huh?" Jiraiya said, seeing her t-shirt, that also sported a heart pattern. "You should try being more girly, Naruko, it would suit you well" he said teasingly.

A tick mark showed up on her head, but she managed to keep calm.

"Shut up…" she muttered. Jiraiya sighed disappointedly, he had at least hoped to rile her up a little, like she would be in the old days.

He sat down in the chair.

"Ok, gaki, I want to hear it all. Tell me everything. And forget everything about that evidence for a moment. Tell me like that didn't matter. Tell me what YOU saw" he said, with emphasis on 'you'.

Naruko sighed. What was the point?

_'Oh well'_, she thought _'I don't have anything to lose anyway. Here goes nothing.'_

* * *

**\- FLASHBACK****\- ****  
****\- 1 week earlier -  
****\- Konoha -**

It was early in the morning, and Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura was heading back to town from training field 7. They had stayed overnight out there bond more with each other as friends and team.

Naruko was wearing a black t-shirt and orange pants, Sakura was wearing her usual red qipao dress and green shorts, and Sasuke was wearing his blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and white shorts.

Naruko yawned.

"What, dobe, didn't sleep enough? Was the night too cold for you?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Shut up, teme. I was looking at the stars" she responded. Naruko loved gazing at the stars when the sky was clear during night. She had been awake a little too long this night because of it. Not that it made much difference, since they they all had been. They had been sitting late around their camp fire and talked all night.

Naruko loved spending time with her teammates, Sakura was just happy to stay up all night with Sasuke (and Naruko), and Sasuke was… well… he was just Sasuke. But oh heck, the night was satisfying.

"Ne, we should do this soon again" Sakura said. "I love spending time with my Sasuke-kun" she chirped.

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Dream on, pinky," Naruko remarked "Don't you see that Sasuke will choose me?"

Another tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT, NARUKO-BAKA?!" Sakura screeched back, with a furious face.

A third tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

Naruko wasn't really that interested in Sasuke, she just loved teasing Sakura with this topic. Sakura actually knew that, but she couldn't help getting pissed off every time Naruko made such a claim. Sakura was a little too much in love with him for that. Poor Sasuke was always caught in the crossfire between Naruko's teasing and Sakura's short fuse over this issue.

"Hn!" Sasuke said, moving on.

But though they didn't always seem so, the team was a professional one and they deeply cared for each other. They were comrades.

But as they got closer to the village, four ANBU guards suddenly appeared in front of team 7, stopping them.

"Uzumaki Naruko, on the orders of the Godaime Hokage, you are to come with us immediately. Come peacefully!" one of them ordered.

Needless to say, all the three genin were speechless. Why would the Hokage send ANBU after Naruko?

"Uh…okay…" Naruko muttered before following them, with two in her front and two behind her. They were escorting her? What was going on?

One of the ANBU guards turned towards Sasuke and Sakura, and said:

"The Hokage also orders you two to come with us, immediately."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and followed the group. Sakura face palmed.

"Ugh, that Naruko… I warned her that the pranking of hers would get her into serious trouble one day. Now she's dragged us into it as well" she remarked.

"Sakura, this may be more serious than that. The Hokage has to be professional. She wouldn't send ANBU after Naruko for a prank, no matter how insulted she would have been" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. _'Please, let everything be ok.'_

As they reached outside the Hokage building, two more ANBU guards showed up. Sakura and Sasuke were ordered to go with one each. They were taken into the building.

_'Naruko, please be alright!'_ Sakura thought, as deep worry had entered her.

**\- Office of the Hokage -**

As Naruko entered the office, she could see two more ANBU guards present, as well as Morino Ibiki from the T&amp;I department, a Hyuga, and Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, both from the Konoha council.

Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was sitting at her desk with hands folded in front of her lower face. What really disturbed Naruko were Tsunade's eyes. They had always been warm towards her after she returned to Konoha to become Hokage, but now they seemed rather cold and calculative. Several scrolls was lying on the office desk.

_'What is going on?'_ Naruko thought frightened, _'Why are there so many ANBU here, and the councilors? What is wrong with Tsunade-no-Bachan?'_

"Naruko" Tsunade said, her voice being monotone. "Do you know why you are here?"

"N-Not really, no" she stuttered.

Tsunade nodded to one of the ANBU guards present. This one had short dark hair, and a dog mask. He picked up one of the scrolls on the table, and handed it over to her.

"Uzumaki Naruko, do you know what this is?" he asked.

She opened the scroll, and began to read it. As she kept reading, she quickly realized this scroll contained military information about Konoha.

"It looks like a scroll with military intelligence, regarding Konoha. What does this have to do with me?" Naruko asked. She noticed at the same time that the Hyuga was having his Byakugan active, monitoring her.

"The scrolls you see on Hokage-sama's desk are part of a larger collection that we found last night. For months someone has been smuggling military intelligence out of Konoha. We believe Kirigakure is involved. We came across a ninja with Kiri equipment last night" the ANBU explained.

"Unfortunately, he was killed after a brief fight, but it's _where_ we found him that is the matter here."

"He was caught in your apartment," the ANBU said.

"My apartment?!" Naruko shouted. "What was he doing there?"

"You tell us" the ANBU said. "We were at first surprised that the trails led to your apartment, but when we caught the perpetrator we found a secret room behind your kitchen, where a considerable amount of the stolen the intelligence was stored."

Naruko froze when she heard this. "Wh-What?" she barely managed to stutter. Even Kurama was taken aback at what had just been said.

**_'This is not good' _**the fox thought.

Naruko couldn't believe it. Had someone been hiding military information in her apartment for… how long?

"Naruko" Tsunade said lowly. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"You think I was involved?" she asked, shocked.

"The experts we have consulted so far have pointed out that the storage room must have been there for years" the ANBU continued "And there is no way you could not have known about it when it has been used for storing stolen military secrets for months."

"N-No! I didn't do it!" Naruko shouted, as she could feel panic rising inside her.

**"Kit! Calm yourself down!" **Kurama roared, as he broke out of his own shock. **"If you lose it here, it will not help you. Keep yourself calm!"**

Naruko took a deep breath and tried to do as Kurama instructed. Easier said than done.

"I've been busy the lasts months with missions and training with Sasuke and Sakura. Ask them!"

"It can't be helped" Koharu interjected. She had been silent until now. "As we are speaking, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are being questioned by our ANBU, to shed more light on what has been going on. Normally we would take any alibi they may give into consideration. However, Uzumaki Naruko, you are known for using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to its fullest, and you can easily use it to do your own private dealings while you at the same time are together with your team. In your case any alibi that is given is worthless."

**"Incredible… Leave it to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to backfire at us"** Kurama scoffed.

"Please! I'm innocent!" Naruko pleaded. "Have Ino or another Yamanaka search my mind! They will see in my memories that I am innocent!"

"That is not an option" Homura answered. "You are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. There is no telling what will happen if a Yamanaka enters your mind. It is considered dangerous, and we do not know if the Kyuubi can affect the memories by giving us false ones. The evidence that is before you is sufficient alone to convict you."

_'Kurama! Switch with me! Tell them that you will do no harm!'_ Naruko said in her mind to the fox.

Kurama shook his head.

**"I'm sorry Kit, but it will not help. They will not trust me, and will think that I'm only interested in my own well being by helping you."**

Naruko dropped her face towards the ground. The feeling of fear was surging inside her. Tsunade turned to the Hyuga, who deactivated his Byakugan.

"Except from the apparent fear in her face, I see no other possible indications that she is lying or trying to cover up something, Hokage-sama" the Hyuga said.

"However, I have to agree with Homura-dono. The evidence itself contradicts any sign of innocence. I would understand her reaction if she is a normal ninja, but a well-seasoned spy may very well hide most signs and feign innocence."

"Tsunade-no-Bachan, please!" Naruko pleaded, barely able to hold her tears back.

Tsunade stood up. Naruko could tell what she thought by the look in her eyes, the look of anger and deep disappointment.

_'She…she doesn't believe me?'_

"Uzumaki Naruko" Tsunade said sternly, but coldly. "You are charged for high treason by aiding in giving away our secrets to our enemies. You are stripped of you rank as a shinobi. ANBU, take her to a cell in the interrogation department. Make sure you restrain her chakra. Ibiki, as soon as Anko returns from her mission tonight you two will interrogate her for more information."

"Tsunade-no-Bachan…" Naruko whispered, as tears began falling down her face.

"Take her away" Tsunade ordered.

**\- Outside the Hokage building -**

Meanwhile a huge crowd of people had gathered outside the Hokage building. Among them were Naruko's friends, including Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai and Konohamaru with his friends.

"Is it true?" someone asked in the crowd.

"Has the demon finally showed her true colors and turned against us?"

"I hear she was involved in stealing military secrets and giving them to our enemies" another one said.

_'Shit'_ Tsunade thought as she looked outside the window._ 'Someone has leaked what happened tonight'_

Sasuke and Sakura had just been dismissed from their questioning, and came out. Their friends walked quickly up to them as soon as they were out.

"Sakura, Sasuke, what is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-Is Naruko-chan ok?" Hinata asked, worried for her friend.

They had just heard the rumors about her being involved in treason, but needed to hear from Sakura and Sasuke directly. They got no response. They could only see looks of pure shock and disbelief in Sakura's and Sasuke's faces.

"Sh…She…" Sasuke muttered.

"No, she can't have done it! That's not her!" Sakura exclaimed, not wanting to believe it.

"She did it… she really did it…" Sasuke said, causing everyone to snap their eyes at him.

"You can't mean that!" Shikamaru said, seeing the shock in Sasuke's eyes.

"No… she did it…" Sasuke simply stated.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed.

"If Sasuke-kun believes it, then it has to be true!" Ino gasped in shock, bringing up a hand to her face.

Her words sank in to the rest of the group. If Sasuke of all people thoughts so… then…

The next moment Naruko was brought outside the building, with her hands tied up behind her and with ANBU escorting her. The sight was revealing enough for most people, anyone who had committed a serious crime would be transported like this.

"The demon did it!" one villager shouted.

"Serves her well!" another shouted. "She should have been thrown into prison years ago!"

"Finally!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Make her suffer!"

Several villagers cheered at the sight, while others shouted demon at her.

Naruko searched franticly among the crowd, to see if she could see her friends. She soon spotted them. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikaramu, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. As her eyes moved from person to person, she could see disbelief, shock and anger.

"Why?" Hinata whispered.

"Naruko! How could you?!" Ino shouted, with tears running from her eyes.

Then she saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why, Naruko? Why did you do it?" Sakura asked crying.

_'They…they think I did it!'_ Naruko thought, horrified.

**"Sakura and Sasuke were taken in for questioning as well. They must have been shown that 'evidence'"** Kurama remarked.

She looked over to Sasuke

"Naruko…" he muttered.

"Sasuke!" she shouted back.

"Naruko!" he yelled, as she could see the rage in his eyes.

"How could you do this? How could you betray us?! How could you betray…me?!" he yelled, with a voice louder than the crowd. Naruko could swear she was seeing tears forming in his eyes.

He turned around to run away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, as she ran after him.

"No, Sasuke! Wait! I didn't do it!" Naruko shouted, as she desperately tried to break free to run after him. "I'm innocent! You have to bel…"

She was cut short as one of the ANBU chopped her neck with his hand, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Silence! Now move along!" he ordered, while two ANBU guards moved into the crowds to disperse them.

Naruko was forced along, dizzy and in pain because of that chop.

**\- 10 hours later -  
****\- A prison cell in the interrogation department -**

Naruko was sitting there in her cell. She simply could not believe what was happening. This morning she had returned from their training field with her team, after spending the night together there. Everything was fine, then suddenly ANBU brought her to the office, where she was accused for a crime she had nothing to do with. It didn't help that neither Tsunade-no-Bachan or any of her friends believed her. And Sasuke… that rage in his eyes…

Before throwing her into this cell, they had put a chakra restraining seal on her neck. The process itself was painful, as she had screamed out in pain when the ANBU activated the seal. She would not be able to perform ninjutsu or use her chakra otherwise.

Now she was sitting untied on the ground, with her back towards the wall opposite to the bars of her cell. There was a bench on the side wall, but she didn't bother sitting there. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done.

"Leave us" she heard a familiar voice. She looked up, and saw the two ANBU guards leave the cell area as Hatake Kakashi, her sensei, walked up to the outside of the cell bars. Normally visitors would not be able to command any ANBU to leave them, but Kakashi was well respected since his days as ANBU, and they would comply when he ordered it.

She looked at him, and could see deep disappointment in his visible eye.

"You think I did it…" she muttered.

"Well, the evidence says so. It was found in your apartment along with a Kiri ninja, and I have been looking over it."

He was silent for a moment, before he continued:

"Naruko, I'm deeply disappointed in you."

"I didn't do it!" she said back. "Why would I even do such a thing? I'm dreaming of becoming Hokage, and I care for my friends!"

"I'm not interested in your motives, and it makes little difference for what has been done" Kakashi said.

Naruko looked on the ground. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"What will happen to me now?" she asked.

"Aside from Ibiki and Anko interrogating you?" Kakashi replied "Normally you would get prison for many years, maybe for life if what you have done is serious enough."

"Normally?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Naruko, I have a few sources from inside the council. They were gathered earlier today to discuss the discovery from last night."

Kakashi was silent.

"The evidence is more than enough to convict you for treason, and the council has voted for a different punishment."

Naruko dreaded what she knew was coming.

"They are going to have the Kyuubi extracted from you, and put it into a different host as soon as you are convicted" Kakashi finished.

"Death…" Naruko whispered back.

Kakashi said nothing, and turned around to leave. He stopped at the exit door, and stood there for some moments.

On one hand he felt deep grief for his student, but on the other hand she was a traitor, and he would not sympathize with someone who had betrayed their comrades.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Naruko" he said, without turning his head, before finally leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she muttered. She then stood up and ran to the bars.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed out, as her tears once again began falling from her eyes.

She fell on her knees and kept crying. Her own sensei had turned against her and left her to her fate. Everyone else had as well.

**\- 30 minutes later -**

**"Are you done now?"** she heard Kurama say, referring to her crying.

**"Listen, it's time we break out"**

_'Break out?'_

**"Naruko, remember the plan we discussed earlier. I am done analyzing the seal that was put on your neck. As soon as you are ready I will break that seal, and we will break out of here. We need to go to bijuu mode immediately. Kill the guards and break through the wall."**

Naruko nodded. The seal that was put on her neck was to restrict her chakra, but neither the Hokage nor anyone else in the leadership knew about her ability to use Kurama's power.

**"Naruko, I know you are upset with me not lending you my voice when the Hokage questioned you, but there was one more important reason for this: It would have given us away. Had they realized that we are working together, they would have used a more powerful seal to restrict our chakra. Chances are that we would not be able to go into bijuu mode and break out"**

Naruko wiped any remaining tears in her face. There was no point in waiting any longer. Ibiki and Anko could be here any moment.

**"Naruko, you need to be aware of one thing: As soon as we escape, things will never be the same. Whoever framed you for that crime is good, and we may never be able to prove that you are innocent as things are now. You will be on the run, maybe for the rest of your life. Can you live with this?"**

_'Let's… just… get this over with'_

**"Good. I was hoping you are up to it. I prefer to have to deal with you than any other host anyway."**

She put her hands into the tiger seal. The nearby ANBU guard noticed it, and turned towards her.

"What do you think you are doing? We put a seal on your neck that restricts use of your chakra" he said.

She looked upon the guard.

"My chakra, yes" she remarked "But not his!"

Instantly, she flared up bright orange, as the seal on her neck quickly dissolved. Before the guard realized what was going on, she flew straight at him, breaking through the cell bars in the process. She pierced his chest with her arm, using the Kyuubi's chakra to break through, killing him. She did the same to the other guard, who had no time to react. She turned to the wall, and punched through it with a size-enhanced chakra arm. She escaped through the opening, and went straight for the closest section of the village's wall to escape.

* * *

**\- ****END FLASHBACK ****\- **

**\- Present time -  
****\- Jiraiya's hotel room -**

"I managed to escape Konoha in the confusion that arose after I broke out of the cell" Naruko continued, as Jiraiya was sitting there and listening to her.

"I deactivated the bijuu cloak as soon as I was outside the wall, and just ran. I ran all I could. I used Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu several times to throw off the teams that were tracking me. Still, one team was able to catch up to me. I think they were one jounin and three chuunin."

She stopped. Her breathing began to shake.

"I… used Kurama's power, and I… I kill… I killed them" she whispered "I needed to defend myself, and buy myself more time… But I killed them. It felt so horrible. They were my comrades from Konoha, and I killed them. It was then I realized how bad the situation is."

"I began thinking of all my memories of my precious people back at Konoha, and my dreams of becoming Hokage. I thought of Sasuke… Of Sakura… Hinata… Tsunade-no-bachan… Konohamaru… Everyone… Everything… And I realized more and more that everything has been taken away from me. There and then, I just wanted to die, and I collapsed on the ground. It was so painful. It still is."

She continued slowly.

"I am an enemy of Konoha, and all my friends… all my precious people… are gone from me. My dream of becoming Hokage is no more. All my work has been for nothing. I have nothing left… Kurama is right. I will be on my run for the rest of my life, without being able to prove that I am innocent."

She just wanted to cry at this point, it hurt so much as she was telling this, but she had already cried so much during her flight that she had no more tears to shed.

"The only reason I continued was because Kurama managed to reach through to me and convinced me to keep going. But what am I going to do now?"

She looked upon Jiraiya. Until now he had been sitting and listening carefully. He had a sad expression in his face.

"And what are you going to do now, now that you have heard my side?" she asked him, as she looked down on the ground again.

"Are you going to take me back to Konoha?"

Jiraiya sighed, as he rose up and walked over to the window. No one said anything for minutes, before he finally responded.

"I'm not taking you back to Konoha," he said.

Naruko jerked up her head and looked at him.

"What? Not?" she asked, trying to find out if she had been hearing correctly.

"Naruko, I believe you have been seriously wronged" he said, as he looked back at her.

Naruko could not believe the words she just had heard.

_'He… believes me?'_

"W-Why? How?" she managed to choke out.

"I can't prove to you that I'm innocent!"

"Yes, that evidence was convincing. Everyone I have spoken with, including Tsunade, thinks you did it. But you know that I have a spy network I'm operating, and throughout my life I have seen some nasty things myself. And you are not the type to betray your comrades, Naruko"

"But that's what they thought of Itachi before he murdered the entire Uchiha clan!" she pointed out.

"Why do you think I am any different?"

"Why not?" he answered back, smirking.

"Since no one else believed you, it will be up to me to have faith in you."

Naruko was shocked beyond belief.

_'K-K-Kurama, is he sincere?'_

**"I don't sense any deceit from him"** he confirmed.

**"I have to say I am surprised myself. This is indeed unbelievable…"**

"But what about Konoha? What about Tsunade? You'll become their enemy as well!"

Jiraiya sighed.

"That's some of the catch, gaki, and it may very well turn out to be a foolish choice. But I am the one who chooses who to believe."

A tear fell down Naruko's face. Before Jiraiya knew it, Naruko jumped at him and hugged him, throwing her arms around his chest, crying tears she didn't know she still had. Jiraiya embraced her and let her cry out. She was happy because there was someone who believed her, but there was also the pain for everything that was taken away from her. He let her sob on his chest for a long time.

**\- Next morning -**

Jiraiya was packing a backpack that Naruko would be carrying for her coming journey.

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you, gaki" Jiraiya said. "But if I am to have any chance to prove that you are innocent, I need to stay in Konoha and investigate."

"It's fine, Ero-Sennin" she answered back. Jiraiya could not but help but smile a bit at hearing the nickname. It seemed that he managed to bring back some of her old self.

"The backpack contains soldier pills, scrolls and some spare clothes. You are a fuuton-user, so I have added some more fuuton jutsus among the scrolls, but I have included some other elements, should you unlock them. I have added fuinjutsus as well, and also some medical ninjutsu."

"Medical ninjutsu?" Naruko asked puzzled. "You know that I don't have enough chakra control for medical ninjutsu?"

"Who said it was for you?" Jiraiya answered. "And who has said that you will always be traveling alone? Naruko, I believe you will find new comrades on your journey, and the medical ninjutsus are meant for any of them that has good enough chakra control."

"That's very optimistic of you, but who will join an S-ranked fugitive?" she asked.

"You'll be surprised of what life sometimes can offer. I just hope the surprises are good ones" he replied.

"I'll also have a talk with Gamabunta, and try to convince him to have his toads support you whenever you need it."

Naruko had put on her gray cloak, and picked up the backpack.

"Naruko…" Jiraiya said, getting her attention.

"You have a very long journey before you, and it will be difficult from now on. But I want you to promise me something: Promise me that in spite of everything you will live your life as an honorable shinobi. And promise me that you will find a new dream to live for. A dream that is as great as Hokage, if not greater."

Naruko nodded "I promise, Ero-Sennin. With all I am, and with all my abilities, I will do my best to live honorable. And I will find a new dream."

Jiraiya smiled, as he could see that some of her determination had returned. He took out a scroll from his pocket, and handed it over to her.

"Here." he said. "When you have been traveling for a few hours, I want you to open this scroll and read it"

She nodded, as she accepted the scroll.

"Well, I guess this is it, Ero-Sennin" Naruko said.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I hope so, gaki" he answered.

"Bye…" she said, as she left the hotel room, to begin on the journey that was ahead of her.

"Take care, gaki" he said.

**\- Four hours later -  
****\- With Naruko -**

Naruko had taken a stop at the road she was traveling along. So far she had not run into any Suna teams, but she figured that she should travel through the nearby forest. She would need to hunt sooner or later, so why not now? She sat down at some rocks, and took out the scroll Jiraiya had given. She opened it, and began to read.

_Naruko._

_You have a long and perilous journey before you. Konoha are doing what they can to track you down. Then there's also Akatsuki. I've recently learned that they will be preparing for years before hunting and capturing the jinchuuriki. They won't come for you for about 3 or 4 years. However, when they learn that you are no longer in Konoha, they might come for you earlier. Let us hope for the best. You have to train yourself while you travel, both in using the Kyuubi's powers as well as your own. Do what you can to prepare yourself._

_I'm sorry that I can't go with you and protect you from them anymore, but I will do my best in order to prove you're innocent, and I have faith in your abilities, as well as your bijuu's. Keep on the move, and you'll stay safe._

_And remember your promise: Live an honorable life as a shinobi, and find a new and great dream to live for._

Naruko paused for a moment.

_'Kurama, did Ero-Sennin write this last night?'_

**"No, he was asleep as you were. Or, at least he tried. Sleeping on the floor seemed to keep him awake."**

_'Was he planning to support me already from before hearing me out?'_ she wondered.

_'And why didn't he rent a room for two instead?'_

**"Why leave behind possible clues of meeting you, in case someone would trail him?"**

_'Good point'_

She continued reading:

_Finally, I also would like to reveal a secret regarding your legacy. When we headed out to search for Tsunade, I told you that I picked you for the training because you somewhat resembled the Yondaime Hokage in looks. The truth is that you resemble him more than just in looks. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, known as the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red-Hot Habanero)._

_Minato was my student, and he was a genius that was devoted to his village and his friends. He was deadly, yet he was also warm to his friends. Imagine how proud I was when he made Hokage in the youngest age ever. And Kushina, I would say that you have inherited her playful nature, as well as some of her temper. One of the most friendly and cheerful persons I've ever met. That is, if you didn't get on her bad side. Boy, did she have a fierce temper. There was a reason that she got her nickname._

_I know this info might be shocking for you, but know that they loved you and were really looking forward to become your parents. It's such a shame that they died the night you were born. Sarutobi-sensei made your legacy an S-rank secret for your own protection, since your father had many great enemies, so please understand. But since you are no longer in Konoha, there is no reason to keep the truth away from you. You have a great legacy to live up to, and I hope that you will truly honor your mother's name in mastering fuinjutsu, and your father's name by becoming a splendid shinobi._

_At last, the most important thing you will need for your journey is the guts to never give up. You have never been the one to give up, and I hope you will still keep that guts of yours. I believe in you. You'll find the first book I ever wrote in your backpack. I hope it will inspire you on your journey._

_Find new friends to travel with, and find a new dream that is worthy. I wish you luck._

_\- Jiraiya_

_PS! Don't let Tsunade or anyone else know that I gave you this letter, or she'll kill me!_

_PPS! Actually, just burn up this letter at once you're done reading it. It will be so much simpler._

Naruko could not help but chuckle when she read about her parents.

_'Oh, Ero-Sennin… Kurama told me about my parents' years ago. I already know that I have a great legacy, and I'm proud of being their child. I can't just wait until I see your face when I tell you this. If I see you again…'_

She dug her hand into her backpack, and found the said book.

_'Dokonjō Ninden (Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi)?'_ she read.

_'Doesn't sound like the other smut he usually writes.'_

She looked over at the entrance of the nearby forest, as she packed down the book and the scroll.

**"You do know, kit, that the promise you made to the hermit will only last as long as reality allows it? I know you never give up and sometimes you have proven me wrong, and I admit that having that hermit supporting you was among the last things I ever expected. But know that idealism often backs off when facing reality."**

_'Oh, Kurama, the ever pessimistic fox' _Naruko remarked.

_'I know that you think it's stupid, but as long I have someone that believes in me, it will be enough for now.'_

**"Are you saying that my support is not enough?"**

_'Oh, it helped me keep going, but now I have someone else as well' _she smiled.

_'To live honorable, and find a new dream'_ she contemplated, as she kept walking, entering the forest, to once again vanish from the visible sight along the road.

Once a proud shinobi of Konoha, now an exile on the run, journeying into the unknown.

_'Will I be able to do it?'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So there it is, the backstory that forced Naruko to flee. I realize that I by this point might have built up quite an expectation among you readers regarding her backstory. If you are not satisfied, then I apologize.**

**My goal for this fiction is not to have a brilliant backstory that would fit well into NCIS or CSI:Miami, but first and foremost it is about Naruko (fem Naruto) on the run/exiled, who have to rebuild her life from scratch. (OK, the better the backstory, the better the overall story, but this is the idea I got).**


	7. Thugs and villains

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings, readers on fanfiction dot net.**

**It has been quite a while since last I updated, and there are those of you who have been waiting very patiently for new updates. As such, I owe you an explanation about my absence:**

**I am a final year student at my university, with a difficult study. I have very little spare time these days, and sadly, that affects the progression of the story. Rest assured, I have never intended to abandon it. I have been working on this, although just very slowly. June was a clear exception, because I had the entire month off, which gave me a burst of time to write the 6 first chapters.**

**The point is, I will continue to work on this story, but I cannot give any promises as to when the next chapters come out (otherwise I WILL end up apologizing over and over again for breaking such promises). The only thing I can promise is that it's slowly but steadily being written (pretty much like the way Blizzard puts it: "It's done when it's done"). I also prefer to do a proper job, so I tend to look over the story several times and do changes, instead of writing something and throwing it out on the Internet. I do assure though that I haven't spent this entire autumn in writing only one chapter. There's more around the corner. **

**So now you know why.**

**To those of you who have complimented the story and eagerly have been waiting for more: You have my thanks.**

**Other news: I am adding recaps to the story from now on. Having some stories on my reading list that has long times between each update, I know by myself that the context of the story sometimes may be easy to forget, as time passes.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko is on the run. After being accused for a crime of treason, she fled Konoha to save her own life, but on the way she has fought her former comrades and ANBU. Recently she met with Jiraiya, and explained her side of the story. Against conventional wisdom, Jiraiya chooses to put his faith in the girl, giving her the very encouragement she needs to go on with her life. As they departed, Naruko once again found herself traveling on her own, into the unknown future.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 7: Thugs and villains**

It was late night, and the forest was engulfed in darkness. Naruko sat hidden in the top branches of a tree. The trap was set. She was hoping for a prey to walk straight into it.

**"Kit, I sense chakra. Ten o'clock. It feels… weak… but not fading"**

_'So it's not someone dying. Civilian?'_ Naruko asked herself.

She took out a kunai, and threw it towards the ground. The kunai cut a string near the ground, and suddenly the very spot was bombarded with kunais from several directions.

_'Damn, I was hoping to catch a larger animal this time. Would be nice for once, instead of all those soldier pills and rabbits' _she thought as she jumped down. She picked up all the weapons on the ground, and put them in her ninja pouch.

_'So, ten o'clock from the direction I was facing, huh?'_ she thought, as she turned towards said direction, and ran silently.

Her outfit was quite different now, since Jiraiya had provided her with spare clothing in her backpack. She was now wearing black sandals, black pants and bodysuit, hoping to never need something like the dreaded pink t-shirt ever again. On top of her bodysuit she was sporting a grey chest plate, and she was also wearing grey protectors on her arms. Just like an ANBU, except for her missing a mask. And neither did she have a katana on her back, as she was not very proficient with kenjutsu. At least not yet.

Her hair was in her signature twin pigtails. Then there was the pouch hanging at her back waist. Her equipment was given to her by Jiraiya, who had stored it inside one of the scrolls he had given her. She had enough knowledge in fuinjutsu in order to store it back when necessary.

As she closed in on the chakra signature Kurama was sensing, she hid behind a tree. She looked around it, and spotted a very huge, tall, chubby man **(1)** with dark hair and bristling beard, wearing brown pants and a brown hanten. As he was walking through the forest, Naruko spotted him carrying a dead rabbit over his back.

_'Definitely not ninja, if I am to judge by what Kurama said about his chakra, in which case is untrained.'_

Unless the person surprisingly turned out to be another Rock Lee, but that was a minor chance.

_'He does not look like your usual hunter either' _she thought as she quickly analyzed the man from her hiding spot.

'_But he does carry the look of someone who has been in a lot of fights' _she concluded, based on the minor scars his face and hands were carrying.  
_  
'Guess I'll follow him and see what he is up to'_

Naruko followed the said person, but she kept her distance, trying to make sure he didn't notice her. After a short while, a small shack became visible in the darkness.

"Hey! I got us some food!" the man said, as he slammed open the door.

"Hogetsu-san, rabbit again?" another man's voice whined, before the door shut again.

Naruko quickly snuck to the outside of the shack, and placed herself at a window, with her back against the wall. She peeked in the window, while also keeping an eye on the surrounding area, should anything unprecedented show up. She noticed the man she had been following, along with two others. One was short, was fat and had a very round face, and he was sitting on the floor in front of a small stove. The second had somewhat long hair that reached down his neck, a teal bandana covering his forehead and a vertical scar on his right cheek. He was sitting on the only bed alongside the wall, with his arms lying down at his sides in a lazy manner. Their outfits were pretty much the same as the one called Hogetsu was wearing. Hogetsu was now cutting up the rabbit, and preparing the meat for the stove.

"Why can't you get anything else but rabbit?" the short man whined. "It won't be enough food for all us three. And you'll just eat too much of it, if not all."

"Shut up, shorty!" Hogetsu grunted. "If you're not happy, go get your own food. One more word, and I'll punch you down!"

"Calm down, Hogetsu" the one sitting in the bed said in a lazy manner. "Sheesh, you're loud as usual"

"If you want me to be calm, then tell shorty here to shut up, Kimatsu!" Hogetsu snarled back.

"But…" the man now known as Kimatsu continued. "You have to hand it to Seidon, he's right. That rabbit won't be enough for all of us. And you yourself eat a lot. Mattaku… If we only had thought of this when we sent the 'package' with Gidon and Hirash. We should have sent a request for more food supplies along with them. Tsk…"

"Hey, hey, why don't one of us go to oyabun and ask him?" Seidon asked eagerly.

"Can it, shorty!" Hogetsu said. "You know that oyabun ordered us to stay here and take out any of those weaklings from Renzuka that comes after the boy."

"Oh…" Seidon muttered, looking depressed on the small stove in front of him

"Troublesome…" Kimatsu muttered.

"We don't have food, and if we go and ask for food, oyabun will just get angry. And he's not nice when he's angry" he added.

"But at least those idiot weaklings from Renzuka will not dare standing against us," Hogetsu said, with a malicious grin.

"True" Kimatsu said, with a smirk. "When the 'package' reaches oyabun, he will make sure they stay in line."

"Hihihihi" Seidon giggled.

Naruko had been listening to the conversation

_'Just as I thought. They're thugs. And this 'package' thing that they mentioned does not sound good.'_

**"What's on your mind kit?"**

_'They are up to something. And I don't like it.'_

**"So, you are going to interfere?"**

_'I know I should look after myself, but what honorable shinobi will I be if I am to ignore people who need help?' _she replied, hinting to the promise she had made to Jiraiya.

**"Fine, I won't stop you. But how do you know that someone is in need of help?"**

_'Oh, come on… Kurama, I don't need your abilities to know that these guys are up to no good. It's written all over them'._

**"I suppose."**

_'Now, what to do, what to do… I could always break in and beat the crap out of them for information. That big one seems rather strong, but my guess is that they are all brawlers.'_

Then Naruko smirked, as an idea hit her.

_'First, I'll go back to the camp. I need to pack up'_

She jumped away, disappearing quickly from the shack. In a while later, she was at her 'camp', which was no more but some firewood prepared to make a camp fire, and her backpack that was hidden beneath some bushes. Then someone looking identical to Naruko jumped down from the branches above.

"Yo, oyabun, what's up?" the kage bunshin asked. "Wait, you didn't get anything from the hunt?"

"No, I got distracted. I found a shack with some thugs, I'm going to have a closer look at them."

"Then my watch is over?" the clone asked. Naruko nodded.

"Prepare a storage seal, while I fix the other stuff" the real one said.

The clone went to the backpack, and picked up an empty scroll. She opened it on the ground, and began drawing seals on the scrolls. Meanwhile the real Naruko packed her backpack, except for some kunais and shuriken that she put in her pouch. After packing she stood in front of her pile of firewood. She made the tiger seal, and focused chakra for a minute. Then she slammed her hand on the ground.

"Doton: Kiretsu! (Crack)"

At once, the ground under the firewood slowly opened up in a crack, and the wood fell down into it. Focusing her chakra, the crack closed up, covering the wood.

_'I would rather leave the firewood behind for anyone else who would need it, but I bet my smell is all over it. Can't risk any tracking ninjas with ninja hounds to find it'_ she thought, before she took a deep breath.

_'Man, that jutsu takes it out of me. It's a minor doton jutsu, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised as I have low affinity with Doton.'_

She looked into the skies. It was cloudy, making the stars hard to see.

_'But'_ as she continued dwelling on the subject, _'I've seen Kakashi perform Doton: Doryūheki (Earth-Style wall), and it would be useful if I could get enough hang of Doton and learn that jutsu. Guess I'll just have to practice when I finally have time.'_

She took the backpack, and went to the clone, who now was done writing the seals on the scroll. She place the backpack on the sealing marks in the scroll, and the clone went through a few hand seals.

Tiger → Hare → Ram.

"Fuin!" the clone said, as she slammed a hand on the ground before the scroll, and chakra began transferring from her hand to the scroll. The backpack instantly disappeared into the scroll.

Storing an item into a storage scroll was one thing, but storing a backpack containing other storage scrolls was something else. It was like storing several smaller boxes into a big closet. It took more chakra and skill, but Naruko was skilled enough for this. She did start learning fuinjutsu at a young age after all, and, as she later found out, fuinjutsu ran in her Uzumaki family.

"Well then. See ya!" the clone said, before she poofed away.

_'Heh, 'see you' too'_ Naruko snickered. Call it an internal sense of humor between her and her clones.

She put the storage scroll in her pouch.

_'Whatever you do, Naruko, do NOT lose that scroll' _she thought to herself.

Then she did the ram seal.

"Henge!"

POOF!

As Naruko looked downwards, her face darkened, as the dreadful sight fell her in.

"P-P-P-Pink!?" she stuttered. She now appeared taller, looked about 16 years old and her outfit appeared to be dirty from wandering in the forest. As a bonus, she also sported light blue shorts and a pink t-shirt, with heart patterns. All identical to the hateful outfit she was wearing when she had met with Jiraiya.

_'I… I must be slipping up. Here goes again' _she thought as she once again did the ram seal.

"Henge!"

POOF!

She looked downwards again. A dark cloud was hanging above Naruko, as she was seeing the same pink t-shirt again.

_'Whaaaa…?! Why is it not orange? What is going… Wait a minute! KURAMA!' _her inner self shouted, pointing towards the fox and sporting big white angry eyes **(2)**.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **the fox laughed.

**"HOHOHO! Sorry Kit, couldn't help it. You should have seen your face both times! Hahaha!"**

_'Very funny…'_

"Henge!"

POOF!

_'…KURAMA! STOP TWISTING MY HENGE! I HATE PINK!' _Naruko screamed in her mind, as the same thing had happened once again.

**"Hahaha! But seriously…" **Kurama said, as he calmed down his laughter. **"Think about it, Naruko. If you are going to infiltrate them by posing as a helpless girl, why not take it all out and appeal to the stereotype? They might fall even more for it, this way."**

Naruko gritted her teeth, still having her angry look.

_'Kurama…. when we are done here… you are sooo much going to get it!'_

**"Try me, human"**

_'Furball… And for your information, I never had any interest in those barbie dolls.'_

**"Flesh bag… And yes, I know. It makes this even better"**

It didn't really help Naruko that Kurama was grinning widely at the situation, and was barely able to stifle his laugh, but after calming herself down, and getting to somewhat peace with her…predicament… she headed out for the shack. After all, while she hated it, she had to admit that appealing to the stereotype wasn't such a bad idea.

With her 'camp' cleared, Naruko headed to the shack once again. She made a quick glance through the window, seeing that the rabbit meat was almost done frying on the stove. She snuck herself to the corner of the shack, and kicked the wall, before lying herself down.

"What was that?" the voice of Hogetsu shouted, before he stormed out the door. He looked over to his right, seeing a girl in pink with blond hair and twin pigtails getting up from the ground.

"Ow…I stumbled" the girl muttered, before she looked up and saw the big man.

"A…Ano…. Who are you?" she said as she got up.

"Well, what is a nice piece like you doing out here" Hogetsu said, with a grin that somehow disgusted Naruko.

"E…Eto…" she said scratching her back head, sporting a dulled look. "I went on a walk from my village into the forest, and I kinda got lost."

"Oh, don't worry nice piece, just come with me," Hogetsu said, as he quickly approached her.

"Hey, what are you…?" she said but was cut off, as he grabbed her by her arm!

"That hurts! Let go!" she shouted, but he forced her inside.

"Seidon! Kimatsu! Look what I found outside!" Hogetsu shouted, as the two other thugs cast their eyes upon Naruko.

Their looks actually unnerved her.

_'OK, that's new… Back in Konoha, people would just stare in hatred. These guys…they are disgusting creep!' _she thought.

"Well, well, well, a lone girl got lost in the forest?" Kimatsu said, in a sleazy way. "You know, this night might not be some troublesome after all. If you know what I mean" he said with a wink.

Seidon just giggled at the notion.

**"Here is also something: What if they intend to… have their way with you before you learn anything?"**

_'I'll just go straight to plan B, and beat them up. AND I'll shove up a Rasengan in their crouches!'_

**"Suit yourself, kit. Just don't get yourself hurt" **Kurama said, before yawning and going to sleep.

_'Taking a nap now of all times. You surely know how to take naps at convenient times… Mattaku…' _she sighed internally.

Hitting their crouches with a Rasengan… Naruko knew very well that what a pervert valued the most was his precious item, and she figured that the far worse kind of scum like these three shared that sentiment as well. This was one of the first things Ero-Sennin had made sure she knew, after the first time they met.

* * *

**Flashback**

**\- Naruko, age 9 -**

"Hey, mister, what are you doing? These are the hot springs!" young Naruko asked a man with long white hair, who was sitting close to a tall fence with his back towards the open view of the area, and with a notebook in his hand. He had been giggling in a disturbing way.

The man quickly turned around, and saw a young girl in orange t-shirt and black shorts, and a young boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity, and black t-shirt and shorts.

"Shhh!" the man said, "What are kids like you doing here? Go away! I'm doing very important research!"

"Hn!" the boy scoffed. "Research… right… You were just peeking at the women, weren't you?"

"WHA…!" Naruko shouted, her face turning red, her eyes teeth gritting and her eyes extra big and comical white. "YOU WERE PEEKING AT NAKED WOMEN?! YOU DAMN CREEP!" she yelled, which caught the attention of the women inside the bath.

Before anyone else managed to say anything, she quickly flew at the man and landed a kick straight into the man's groin. The boy winced when he saw that. As for the man…he screamed in pain, with his eyes bulged out, and anime tears streaming down his face. The man then fell over on the ground, in a bent form.

"What is going on?" one woman inside the fence asked.

"Someone is peeking at us!" another one screamed.

The women inside the bath screamed, and half of them ran away. The other half, after getting their towels, ran outside to find the perpetrator.

"Sasuke, trouble! Run!" Naruko said, before she and her said friend turned and ran away.

As the man, still laying on the ground in pain, were beginning to come back to his senses, he looked upwards. His face darkened as he beheld the sight before him. In front of him stood women covered with towels, sporting the most angry looks possible. Looks that promised hell. And the one in front, who was leading the women, was no one else but Mitarashi Anko, who was gritting her teeth as hard as never before, and with a look in her eyes that could reduce a man to ashes.

"YOU…..ARE….SO….DEAD….!" she said slowly, with malice in every word, as she and her group was approaching the poor man.

_'Oh well… at least I will die surrounded by beautiful babes…'_ he thought with himself.

* * *

**End flashback**

Naruko chuckled on her inside for a moment as the memory of her first time kicking Jiraiya. But she quickly put those thoughts aside. Now was really not the time.

"Let me go!" she demanded, trying to weakly pull herself out of Hogetsu's grip.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Hogetsu grinned. "And for dessert, we'll treat you nice. Reeaally niicee."

Seidon just kept giggling. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"Aww… This rabbit will never be enough! I'm hungry!" he wailed.

"You still keep thinking about food?!" Hogetsu snapped, as his head shot towards the small man.

"Troublesome…" Kimatsu muttered, with his eyes closed. "Oh well, I hope the girl makes up for it."

Then he shot his eyes up.

"Unless…" he said, with a smirk.

"What? What's on your mind?" Hogetsu asked.

"You two go to oyabun. You hand the girl over to him, and ask him for more supplies."

"What, no fun with her?" Hogetsu said.

"I'm hungry!" Seidon wailed.

"Hogetsu" Kimatsu said. "We have a job to do. If those guys from Renzuka actually come all the way out here, they will be easier to deal with if we're not hungry. Especially for Seidon over there" he said, pointing at said person.

Hogetsu grunted. "Fine, but better be worth it" he growled, before throwing Naruko onto the floor in the center of the room.

"Ow!" she wailed, as she landed on the ground. Kimatsu got up, and picked up some rope.

"Good we spared some of the rope from earlier" he said.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Naruko asked. "Let me go! What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing" Kimatsu replied, as he began tying her up. She tried to shake herself loose from his grip, but apparently to no use.

"But you see, we need to ask our oyabun for some things we need, and he will be very angry if two more of us leave this place. But if we hand him a nice babe," he said, as a grin showed up on his face, "he'll forgive us. You see, our oyabun knows how to have a good time with babes. And I hope you are an unspoiled one, since he likes those the best!"

Naruko stared at the man, as he was saying this. Even though Naruko was doing a charade by playing a weak and fearful girl, she was seething on the inside as she heard this. She was furious, and was barely able to constrain herself, not revealing her true emotions in her face. Maybe she was a tomboyish girl, and her dreams had been more about becoming Hokage, than being saved by a knight in a shining armor on a cool horse, but she was a girl after all, with the perks that followed. And among what she hated the most were men who abused women. Even wild bijuus on rampage didn't compare.

_'That's it. They are so dead when I'm done!'_

"Hogetsu, Seidon, you take the girl and return to oyabun. I'll stay here in case anyone else shows up" Kimatsu said, as he finished tying Naruko. Her hands and lower arms were tied on her back, and he had also tied her upper body with rope as well, just to be safe.

"But I haven't eaten anything yet!" Seidon wailed.

"I'll have the rabbit," Kimatsu said glaring at Seidon, making him gulp.

"Since I am the one staying" he finished.

"You'll have food when you get to oyabun. Just don't piss him off with your whining and make yourself useful, ok?"

Seidon nodded.

Kimatsu then put a bag over Naruko's head.

"Hey!" the girl shouted. "Let me go! Please!"

Hogetsu hit her at her neck, and she fell over and became silent.

_'Ow…. Man, he hits hard,' _she thought, as she had remained conscious with ease.

She felt herself being lifted up, and placed on someone's shoulder. She felt the shaking as the person began walking. _'Must be the big guy'_ she mused.

_'Hey, Kurama, could you keep an eye out for chakra signatures while we're doing this, just in case?'_

**"ZZZZZZzzzzzz…." **the fox snored.

_'Great, now he's snoring. Of all times…. mattaku…'_

_'My guess is that Suna shinobi won't be working with thugs like these. And as long as any of their teams don't see my head, and my henge remains, I should be fine.'_

They were walking for a few hours, and for Naruko it was a more or less bumpy ride. Not too bad, she could actually have taken a nap, hadn't the fox beat her to it. Someone had to stay awake to keep tabs on what was happening around her.

At some point the sound of the forest night life in the background, and tree branches swaying in the silent winds became more and more weak, and soon Naruko could hear voices around her. As she sharpened her hearing, she could tell that some people were bargaining over the price of meat, vegetables, bread, or something else. Others were muttering that another poor girl had been taken by the governor's men, no doubt they were referring to her. Naruko realized that she was in a town, probably where the leader of these thugs resided. It had to be morning as well, since there were people trading nearby. But what was the thing about a governor?

Suddenly the bumping stopped.

"What business brings you here?" a voice suddenly was heard.

"We are here to request more supplies from the leader, and we have a prisoner for him" Hogetsu answered.

"Very well, you may enter" the voice replied.

Naruko could hear a door open, and realized that they had just entered a building. After some more walking, another voice was heard:

"Hogetsu-san? Seidon-san? Why are you here? Oyabun is not expecting anyone else from your group today."

"We need supplies" Hogetsu answered, "mainly food."

"Yes, I'm starving!" Seidon whined.

"Shut up!" Hogetsu snarled to his partner. "Anyway, we brought this girl to make up for it. I'm sure she'll entertain oyabun."

"Hmm…" the voice said. "Fine. But for your own good she better be worth oyabun's time. You know how he gets when people doesn't his orders."

Another door opened, and they walked past it. When they stopped, the door behind them slammed, and the same voice spoke up again.

"Oyabun!" the same voice called up. "Your subordinates, Hogetsu-san and Seidon-san, have returned from the forest. They request supplies, and have brought someone with them"

There was an ear-deafening silence that followed, before a voice shrieked out in a surprisingly high tone.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY GUARD AT YOUR POST!"

Naruko could hear Seidon run and hide behind them, in fear.

"Ryutsu-oyabun," Hogetsu began, "forgive us for going against your orders, but we need more supplies. We need food. I respect your words, and defying your orders is beneath me. But we have brought compensation for doing this."

Naruko was then thrown off Hogetsu's shoulders, and landed on the ground in front of them. Hogetsu took off the hood that was covering her head, and her eyes was at first blinded by the sudden light. As her vision focused, she saw that she was in a rather large room, and in front of her was a rather tall man in black pants and a leather jacket. He had bristling hair yellow hair, a large chin and a thin nose. **(3) **Apparently he was the leader of the thugs, named Ryutsu. And he did not seem particularly happy.

"Eto….Where am I?" Naruko said, still playing the role of a dim-witted girl. As she looked around, she noticed that she was in a big room, and there was a red carpet going from the door behind them to a rather large chair behind the thug leader. There were two guards at the door as well. Unlike the thugs, they had a kimono each with distinct colors: One had light blue, and the other had crimson red. Both had black hair, while the red one also sported a mustache and some beard on his chin. The blue one had a cross scar on his right chin. Both of them had a katana each, at their waists.

_'They are more than they seem'_ Naruko thought, as her eyes went past the guards, and to the leader.

_'They are probably rouge ninja. That would at least explain why a stuck-up ass like the fatso behind me would work for a guy like him' _she thought, referring to Hogetsu and Ryutsu, respectively.

"We know that Ruytsu-oyabun likes to have a good time," Hogetsu said with a grin. "So we hope that this gift of our makes up for our defiance."

Ryutsu walked down over to Naruko, and bent down. He grabbed her by her chin, moved her head towards him as he studied her, moving her head left and right as well. A smile grew on his face.

"Well, well, well… You certainly know the heart of your oyabun. Fine," he said, moving his head towards his subordinates. "I'll give you what you need this time. Kei, go with them and give them whatever they need."

"Yes, oyabun," the door guard that had followed them in replied, bowing his head.

"As for you my dear," Ryutsu said, turning his attention to the girl before him, "I'll show you a good time, when I'm not busy."

Naruko put a scared look on her face.

"Oh, no reason to be afraid my dear, I will treat you nice" he said, winking with his right eye.

_'What a creep'_ Naruko thought, considering to end the charade here and now to kick this guy's nuts.

"Don't worry, beauty, I'll make your time worth it. Hogetsu, bring her down to the basement. Tell the guards that she is not to be touched, until I have time. Actually, no one else is to enter the basement without my permission."

"Yes, Ryutsu-oyabun," Hogetsu replied, as he picked up Naruko and put her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Naruko whined.

After exiting the door to the leader's big grand room, they turned left to a hallway, before walking down some stairs to the right. At the bottom was a door, with a few men standing outside. They had katanas on their backs.

"Oyabun says she is not to be touched, and that no one is to enter without permission" Hogetsu said. The guards nodded in response.

Hogetsu opened the door, and threw her in.

"Enjoy your stay" Hogetsu said, before closing the door and leaving Naruko in the darkness.

She began looking around, and noticed that this dark cellar contained several cases and barrels. Probably a storage room, with money, equipment and saké (what thug lord would not have saké in their cellar?).

She then heard sniffling, coming from a corner in the room.

"Hello?" she called out, towards the sound. She got no response, but could still hear the sniffling sound. Since she was still bound with rope, she crept forward on the floor towards the sound.

She quickly noticed a boy sitting at the corner, with ropes binding his upper body. Tears were running down his face.

"Hey, you" she called out, getting the boy's attention. The boy looked up towards her.

"Who…Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Naruko. What's your name?" she asked, smiling to the boy.

"Rotou…" he said lowly.

She smiled back at him. They were both captives, but somehow her smile made him feel less afraid. She took a look at the boy. Beneath the ropes he had a grey t-shirt, and he was wearing dark brown pants, and had short brown hair. His right cheek was swollen, likely after being hit. She figured that by his size he was about 8 years old. But why would that bastard kidnap a child?

"So, Rotou, how did you get here?" she asked.

Rotou looked on the ground.

"Some thugs were after my older sister, Kauro-neechan. I wanted to protect her" he began.

* * *

**Flashback**

**\- A day earlier -**

**\- Outside a village -**

"Kauro-neechan?" Rotou called, as he ran towards the forest near his village. His sister had gone ahead, as they were going into the forest to look for plants for her herb project. Rotou loved to tag along these trips.

"KYAAAAA!" he heard a girl's voice scream. Rotou paled, as he recognized it to belong to his sister. He stood frozen for a moment, before he shook his head to get out of the initial shock and ran towards where he had heard the scream.

"Kauro-neechan!" he shouted.

As he got into the forest, he saw 5 men wearing brown pants and hantens. One huge, tall, chubby one with bristling beard was holding a girl in the air by the clothes at her throat.

"Let her go! Let Kauro-neechan go, you uglies!" Rotou shouted.

"Kid's got guts" another man said. His hair reached down his neck, and he had a teal bandana covering his forehead and a vertical scar on his right cheek.

Rotou charged towards the big one lifting his sister. The big one kicked him, and he landed on his back.

"Listen, gaki" the one with the long hair said, "Tell your dad to think again before standing up to Ryutsu-oyabun, or his little girl gets it!"

Rotou looked in fear, as the group began walking away into the woods.

_'They…They're…They're taking neechan away!'_ he thought, as his fear was rising up.

"Rotou!" his sister yelled.

Rotou snapped out of it, as he heard her voice.

"No… Let go of my sister!" he shouted, as he once again ran towards the group of thugs, screaming as he charged against them.

The girl's eye widened as she saw her brother going in for the attack.

"Rotou! Don't!" she shouted.

This time the long haired sent his right fist straight at the boy's face, hitting him on the right cheek. Rotou landed on the ground, with his face down.

"ROTOU!" the girl screamed.

"Impudent brat" the big guy muttered.

But then the boy's arms moved, as he began lifting himself up from the ground.

"Let… Kauro-neechan… go… you bastards!" he said, as he crawled towards them.

The long haired thug laughed at the boy.

"You're stubborn, gaki. That won't do you any good. Tell you what, since you insist so much, we'll take you instead of your sister. Daddy's youngest boy will do as well."

He turned to the big one.

"Hogetsu, let the girl go, and take the boy instead. The girl can bring the message to their dad."

* * *

**End flashback**

"I just… I just wanted to save Kauro-neechan. Now I got into this mess, and dad's in trouble because of me" the boy sniffed.

"And I might never see them again" he finished with a sob.

Naruko sighed at the boy's feeling of guilt.

"Rotou, you didn't do anything wrong. It was either you or your sister anyway" she pointed out.

"Besides, wrong or not, it was brave of you to fight against these odds. I actually know how that is, and… even if you couldn't win, that someone like you didn't give up makes me feel… well... proud."

"You do?" the boy asked, looking at her. "But I lost! I couldn't win!"

"It happens" she said, with a sad smile.

"But do you know why they kidnapped you?" she continued.

"I don't know… I think it's something about Tou-chan not doing what they want."

_'Blackmailing?'_ she surmised inside her head.

"Well, better get you out of here, then" she said, as the ropes fell off her.

"How did you do that?!" the boy yelled, in surprise.

"Shh! Not so loud, they might hear you" Naruko said, as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Man, this feels good"

She took out a kunai from her back, and cut the ropes that were binding the boy.

"You're… a ninja?" the boy asked.

"M-hm!" Naruko said, nodding her head.

Then she poofed, and before the boy stood a younger girl in ninja gear.

"Wow! You were using Henge no jutsu?!" the boy asked in amazement.

Naruko just grinned back.

"Let's get out of here then, Rotou" she said.

**"About time. It should be easy, most of these people are only thugs and weaklings"** Kurama interjected.

_'Ah, Kurama, you're awake?'_

**"Have been for a while. And you're right, their leader and the two guards by his door are ninja. Their chakra are more developed than the rest. Lucky that none of them were paying attention and noticed your henge."**

_'Then let's get out of here before any of them realize what is going on.'_

Naruko walked over to the door of the basement, and put her finger up in front in front of her mouth, to motion Rotou to be silent, as she slowly opened the door. She saw the two guards standing outside, not noticing her behind them. In one swift motion, she quickly hit the necks of both guards and knocked them out.

She then did the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

A clone appeared beside her, to Rotou's amazement. She figured that while she on her own could sneak out without being seen, it wouldn't be as easy with Rotou. She decided to send a clone ahead to clear the escape route, and she would guard the boy herself.

The clone silently jumped up the stairs, and checked the direction of the hallway at the top, to both left and right. She then took a turn to the right. Meanwhile Naruko slowly walked up the stairs with the boy. At the top, she looked to the right where the clone had disappeared, and kept an eye to the hallway to the left, which led to the leader's room. No guards were visible right now. As she looked to the right again, the clone appeared from a corner, and motioned for Naruko and Rotou to come.

Around the corner they saw another hallway, with two men lying unconscious on the floor, a few doors on the left and right, and a window at the edge. The clone went over to the window first, looked at the outside, before turning to Naruko and giving her a nod. She jumped out while Naruko and Rotou approached the window. Outside they saw a small lawn, and the clone bending down at a guard that had just been knocked out. Naruko also confirmed that it was past dawn, and the sun had risen up. The clone pointed over at some other buildings nearby, and Naruko saw that there was an alleyway between them. A convenient route for them to escape, she thought. The clone then checked the other windows close by, and then gave Naruko a thumb, signaling that no one was watching out of the windows right now. She then jumped up at the roof of the building they were escaping, in order to remain behind and take out anyone else that could show up a little too early. Rotou climbed out of the window, with Naruko behind him. After landing on the lawn, they both immediately ran towards the alley between the other buildings.

After pacing through several alley streets for a minute, Rotou asked.

"Are we safe now?"

Naruko shook her head.

"No. As soon as they discover our breakout, they will send their men after us. We won't be safe until we are out of this village, at least. And then there's your town, where they came to. Speaking of which, where are you from?" she asked the boy.

"Renzuka" Rotou answered.

"Do you know where we are now? I got carried here with a bag on my head, so I didn't see any signs or landmarks" Naruko explained.

The boy shook his head.

"Well, I guess we'll have to check the streets then" she remarked.

They walked past the buildings by the alley for a minute, to get further away from the hideout, before they took a right turn to check the crowded street nearby. At the end of a narrow alley, they stood at the edge, and Naruko looked from the corner of the building, looking out for any thugs. The street that the alley led two was a marketing street, with many sales booths that people were selling from. Rotou was standing behind her, keeping a lookout for thugs in the way they came from.

_'I don't see any thugs'_ she thought as she carefully scoured the street. _'Then again, a proper gang leader would have spies hiding among the crowds, so this won't help if they know who to look for. I could do a henge, but Rotou can't. I guess I should send out a Kage… Oh shit!'_

Naruko backed off quickly, with her hand pushing Rotou towards the wall behind them.

"What is it, Naruko-san? Do you see any thugs?" Rotou asked.

"Not exactly, but still trouble" she replied, before looking from the corner again.

From her spot, she saw two men wearing brown flak jackets, and they had headbands with the symbols of Sunagakure. They were talking with a few civilians, showing them a picture. The civilians shook their heads.

_'Suna shinobi. Gaara's brother did say they were looking for me in this country. I bet that's a picture of me they are holding'_

Naruko took Rotou, and headed back. At an alley cross road that was back there, they ran into two thugs.

"Hey! There they are! Stop!" one shouted, pointing at Naruko, but before they managed to say anything else, Naruko dashed straight at them, hitting one with her right fist at the head, knocking him out. She then sent a kick towards the other's torso, who guarded himself by blocking the attack with his arms. The impact was hard enough to send him tumbling backwards, and before he could recover, Naruko came at him from his side and landed another kick at his head.

After knocking the two out, Naruko and Rotou ran along another alley street. After running for a while, they reached the edge of the town. Naruko created a kage bunshin, and sent it into the village to at least find out more about the town where they were at, while she would be taking the boy back into the forest herself.

"Climb on my back" Naruko said, after they reached the forest. Rotou did as he was told, and Naruko jumped up into the trees, giving Rotou in a piggyback ride.

"Do you know the way to Renzuka?" Rotou asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to know from where we are running first. I have an idea of what town that was, but I need to get it confirmed" she explained.

"But you just left that town! How are you going to find out?" Rotou said, all confused.

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu works in special ways" she answered.

"Not only do they created real bodies, but when it disappears, all information it received comes back to me."

"Sugoi!" the boy said, with stars in his eyes.

"Hey, can any ninjas learn that jutsu?" he asked.

"No, it takes a lot of chakra, so not many can use that jutsu"

"Wow! Then you must be an awesome ninja!" he stated bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she answered, with a sheepish smile.

**"Foolish human. You're awesome because ****_I_**** am awesome!"**

_'Don't ruin the glory now, Kurama!'_

**"Well, where would you be without me?"** Kurama asked teasingly.

_'I have other qualities than just the ones you offer'_ she pointed out.

**"But I am the most awesome bijuu there ever is! Bow down before me, and bask in my glory!"**

_'You have a weird sense of humor sometimes, you know that?'_

**\- Meanwhile, at Ryutsu's hideout -**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOY IS GONE?!" Ryutsu shrieked at his guards, who had delivered the news. They were currently kneeling in shame in front of their leader.

"Sorry, oyabun, but we were knocked out from behind. When we woke up we checked the cellar, and the boy was gone. The girl was gone as well. We ran up and found even more guards knocked out."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF TELLING ME THIS STRAIGHT AWAY?!" he once again shrieked, his voice piercing the ear drums of his unfortunate subjects.

"W-we're s-sorry…" one of them said shivering "But we hoped we could find them without disturbing you, great oyabun! Some of the men are following the route they escaped, but we haven't heard from them yet!"

Hogetsu was standing there, watching the scenery in front of him. On one hand, he was enjoying seeing the two cellar guards squeal in front of their boss. But on the other hand, this was going to cause trouble for him as well, since he figured the girl he had brought had to be the culprit.

"Ryutsu-oyabun" he spoke up.

"My guess is that the boy and the girl are traveling together. They must be heading back to the boy's home."

Ryutsu was looking as Hogetsu.

_'That's what I figured as well, stupid. I would understand if someone had hired someone elite to break in and save the boy, but those fools at Renzuka can't afford that. No, it must be the girl. I guess I slipped up… but it doesn't matter, no one can stand up to me, the great Ryutsu. Those fools at Renzuka will pay dearly for this.'_

"Hogetsu, gather the men. Seidon, go to your post in the forest, near Renzuka. Tell Kimatsu to meet us outside that village."

He then looked at his two main guards at the door.

"Raibuto. Lei. It's time we gave Arachi a memorable visit."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) Size and body build similar to Blackbeard from One Piece,**

**(2) In case you didn't get it: Imagine the times Sakura is angry in the anime.  
**

**(3) Ryutsu's looks is, more or less, based on the character Duval from One Piece, after Sanji gave him a facial makeover by kicking his face a lot.  
Look him up on the One Piece wiki**


	8. A boy and his dreams

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I said I did, the Nazgul of Mordor would probably hunt me down.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko is on the run, being hunted by Konoha and their allies. While on her travels, Naruko stumbled across a shack occupied by thugs. After letting herself be captured in order to find more about their plans, Naruko is brought to their main hideout inside a town. There she meets another kidnapped boy, name Rotou. After breaking out, they escape the town, but not before discovering the presence of Suna shinobi. Meanwhile, the thug leader Ryutsu has learned of their escape, and now makes his move.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 8: A boy and his dreams**

**\- In the forest, with Naruko and Rotou -**

"Are you from a hidden village?" he asked.

Naruko had a sad look for a quick moment, without Rotou noticing it, before she put on a smile.

"I used to belong to a village once. But something happened, so I no longer belong to it. I'm a ninja that travels around now" she explained.

"Ah, so you are a wandering ninja, then? Is it exciting?" he asked, apparently more excited now. Naruko took note of this.

_'Exciting? I wouldn't exactly put it that way'_

"Well, it has its ups and downs" she remarked, pretending it was no big deal.

"But it's exciting, isn't it?"

"You sure ask a lot about ninja life" Naruko remarked.

"Sorry, but… becoming a ninja is my dream!" Rotou said excited.

"Oh?" Naruko said "But there are not any hidden villages around here. The closest I know of is Sunagakure and Konohagakure, and they are far away."

"I know, but sometimes there are wandering ninjas that travel through our country. Sometimes there is one, sometimes they are more" Rotou explained.

_'I've heard of these' _Naruko thought.

_'They are very rare in the larger ninja countries, like the Land of Fire, since you usually find them in the ninja villages. I guess Ero-Sennin is one of the few exceptions. But in smaller countries, independent ninjas are not uncommon. Some stay with their clans, which either cover their own territories or live as nomads. Others travel on their own. They often work as mercenaries.'_

"But what about it? What is it to you? You live in a normal village, right?"

"For now, but one day I will make an apprentice. Some of the wandering ninjas stop by in the villages and pick up an apprentice. It doesn't happen often, but I will make it!" the boy said with determination.

Naruko smiled. _'I like his attitude.'_

"What about family? And friends? Do you have any? I mean besides your dad and your sister?"

"Oh, there's Okaa-chan, and aunt Uzuki" the boy said.

"What about friends?"

A frown appeared in his face.

"I… don't have any. I only have Kauro-neechan, my sister. And there's my pet dog. But the others…they just bully me and make fun of my dream" he said, sadly.

_'That's sad'_ Naruko thought. She remembered very well the pain of being alone, from her younger days.

"Well, I don't think your dream is stupid." Naruko said. "But I'm curious. Of all you can be, why ninja?"

"Ninjas are the strongest and the coolest warriors there are, and they get acknowledged!" Rotou said.

Hearing this, Naruko was reminded of something she used to say a long time ago.

_'I'll become Hokage, and I'll be acknowledged by the village.'_

"Acknowledged huh?" Naruko muttered in contemplation.

"But what about your family? Don't they acknowledge you?"

"Oh… I don't know… my neechan does, but my dad is too busy to ever notice. So is my mom" he said.

"What does your dad do?"

"He's the leader of the village council" Rotou answered.

_'Village council, maybe that is why he is bullied?'_ Naruko wondered. _'Maybe he's the same as Konohamaru.'_

"But you know what? I think he and your mom are deeply worried about you" Naruko said "You got kidnapped, you know. Even if you don't see it now, maybe they acknowledged you a long time ago? They love you, don't they? Parents usually do that, but some tend to be busy, you know."

"You think so?" Rotou wondered, at which Naruko nodded.

"But if you have to choose between your dream and your family, what would you choose?" she asked.

"Choose between them? No way! I would choose both!" he protested.

"I know that if I travel with a ninja, I will be gone for years, but they will always be my family, and I will do everything I can to protect them. Maybe I will even come back and start a ninja business of my own when I'm a fully trained ninja" the boy said, clenching his fists in excitement, while still holding on to Naruko.

Naruko smiled.

"That's a good dream you have" she said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. If you are to be a man one day, choose a life of no regrets. For something that is precious to you, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try, and even if you lose your life, protect it with your two arms" she said.

She chuckled on her inside as she said this, these were the same words Kaiza had said to Inari when they first met. Or so they were told by Tazuna, that time when they were in the Land of Waves. She continued:

"And I also believe that if you fight for your friends, that is when you will be truly strong."

"You think so?" Rotou asked in excitement.

"Yes! And I don't go back on my word, because that is my way of the Ninja!" she said looking back, sporting her grin as she looked back at the boy.

_'Funny that I am the one to say this now of all times'_, she thought, _'but if I am to keep my promise and find a new dream, then I need to keep believing in my ideals.'_

"Then I will work hard, and become a ninja! I will prove myself to a wandering ninja and become his apprentice, and when I'm done, I will come back and protect my family and town!" Rotou said, with his fist in the air.

After running through the forest for a while, Naruko received information from the kage bunshin she left at the town as it was cancelled, having learned what it needed to know. Immediately, she jumped down and set Rotou on the ground, and took out her scroll from the pouch on her back.

She rolled it out on the ground, put a hand on it while performing a tiger seal with the other. Her backpack appeared, and she dug out a map from it.

"Hmm…" she surmised. "I have a fair idea of where we are. We're are a little off course, but we should be able to reach Renzuka within a while."

She put the map back into her backpack, before putting it over her front body. She patted on her back, signaling the boy to climb on.

* * *

-** 1 hour later -**

Naruko had been running through the forest with Rotou on his back in high speed. Knowing that the thugs might retaliate for her rescuing the boy, she had wasted no time.

By now they reached the edge of the forest.

"I know this place" Rotou said. "We're close to home!"

As they left the forest, they were in an open grass field, and could see a road, leading to a village further away in the horizon.

"It's Renzuka! We're home!" Rotou said.

"Good…" Naruko replied, putting down Rotou and placing her backpack on her back.

They walked down to the road, then towards the village. There was a river running alongside to the left of the road. It was a sunny day, with winds blowing across the nearby grass fields.

As they neared the village, Naruko spotted that a larger group of people were gathered on the streets beyond the entrance. It seemed like a village meeting of some sort. Not strange, considering one of their children had been kidnapped. This was a smaller village, and Naruko gathered that based on the number of buildings and the people she could see, there had to be somewhere around 50 people gathered. Apparently the main square, where people were gathered was just behind the entrance.

A man with a rod, standing guard at the village entrance, spotted them as they came approaching on the road.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he shouted.

"Haiza-san! It's me!" Rotou shouted, waving his arm.

"Rotou? No way… You've escaped?!" the guard asked in disbelief.

He turned a round and shouted to the crowd:

"Rotou is back! Get Arachi-san quick!"

At once several people ran from the crowd towards the duo. One tall man, with light brown hair reaching down his neck, and a mustache, came running in front. He was wearing a dark grey kimono and pants. When he saw Rotou, he ran straight to them and picked up the boy into his own arms, hugging him.

"Thank kami! You are safe, my son. I have been so afraid for you!" he said, as tears were running down his face. Rotou could not believe it. His father, the council leader who was always so busy, was crying tears for him.

He turned towards Naruko.

"Are you the one I have to thank for bringing my son back?" he asked, as he cleared away the tears from his face with his arm.

"Yeah. Name's Naruko" she replied.

"I stumbled across your boy, so I decided to free him. He told me he was from this place."

The man, looked at Naruko and her outfit.

"You are shinobi, are you not?" he asked.

"She's a wandering ninja, Tou-san!" Rotou added.

_'By wandering ninja, does she mean just a wandering ninja, or nuke-nin?'_ Arachi thought to himself.

_'It matters not, she saved my son.'_

"How can I ever thank you for what you have done? You have saved my son, whom I love, from those vicious thugs" he said, as he bowed his head in gratitude.

"Yeah, about that… what was that all about? You know why they kidnapped your boy?"

"My name is Jurido Arachi, and I lead this village" he began. "The Daimyo of this country, the Land of Rivers, have some people who act as governors, each controlling different areas on his behalf. The one who controls this area is called Hynua Ryutsu. But he is not a noble man. He is acts more like a gang leading scum, who oppresses people, forcing villages to pay him unreasonable high taxes and do his bidding. Those who refuse are terrorized by his men. Some are beaten up, others are killed, and then you have kidnappings as well."

"Like your son" Naruko finished, at which Arachi nodded his head.

"But why doesn't the Daimyo or anyone else do anything about this?" she asked.

"The Daimyo turns a blind eye at what Ryutsu does. My guess is that Ryutsu is bribing the Daimyo. And no one else dares to stand up to him, nor do we have much money to hire strong shinobi to protect us."

"But you resisted, didn't you?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, we did. Unlike the other villages, we have decided that we have had enough, and last time some of Ryutsu's men were here we all gathered together and chased them out. We expected retaliation, and we thought we were prepared for it… but instead his men went after my child" he said, looking at his son.

"They were going to use my son against us, and honestly I don't think I would have had the strength to refuse them. But now you have saved my son. How can we ever repay you?"

"Hey, it's no big deal, really!" Naruko said, scratching her back head.

One of the men approached Naruko and Arachi.

"Arachi-san, do you realize what will happen now? Now that Rotou is safe, Ryutsu will come for us, with all his men."

"You're right" Arachi nodded, before turning to the crowd.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. Now is the time to fight Ryutsu and his men. Get the children and the old inside their houses. Everyone who are able-bodied, grab sticks, axes, blades… anything you can fight with. This time we will defend ourselves!"

The people did as he said, as they turned around and hurried back into the village.

_'This place is going to get messy'_ Naruko thought.

_'They seem determined though. I hope that's enough for them to win. Maybe it's time I should go on.'_

Naruko turned around, and prepared to leave, when the thought hit her:

_'Wait a minute… Ryutsu and two of his guards… they are shinobi. This could go very bad. I have to do something!'_

**"Naruko, you already have done more than enough. You saved the boy, and while I agree that it was noble of you, the more you involve yourself, the more attention you will attract."**

_'I know, Kurama, but I can't just leave this people to their fate. They may be able to stand up against normal thugs, but against rouge shinobi?'_

**"Fine" **Kurama sighed. **"Just don't say I didn't warn you."**

Naruko smiled.

_'Thanks for the heads up though, I do appreciate your concern.'_

She walked into the village.

"Naruko-san, are you going to help out too?" Rotou, who was standing at her side, asked.

Naruko nodded at his question. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your dad wins."

"Awesome!" he said, with fists clenched in excitement.

As they were preparing, Naruko placed her backpack in the house that belonged to Rotou's family, and she filled her pouch with kunai, shuriken and other equipment she found to be necessary.

* * *

**\- At mid-afternoon -**

"Someone is approaching!" the guard shouted.

The men gathered at the village entrance. They were armed with tools, rods, working axes, anything they could find. They could see the thugs approaching the village. Some had rods, other had blades or katanas.

Naruko, who stood with them, looked at both groups.

_'They're about 30 on each side. The villagers look determined to fight the hardest for their lives, and they'll give all they got.'_

She looked over at the thugs.

_'But then again, the thugs are better armed and used to fighting.'_

She could see the among them the 3 thugs she had at first met back at the shack. She could also see their leader, Ryutsu, walking in the front with his two main guards.

_'Especially that Hogetsu and Kimatsu, they seemed battle hardened. And the creep and his guards are shinobi. Wonder if they originally came from a clan, or from a hidden village'_

Arachi stood in of the villagers, armed with his rod.

"Arachi!" Ryutsu called out, "You have defied me for the last time. When we are done here, you and your people will know the consequences of breaking my laws!"

"Your laws?" Arachi snarled back. "You oppress people, you take all their money and your men kill those who speak up against you. You will not lay a finger on the village while there is still breath left in me and my people!"

The villagers shouted in unison at this.

"How dare you! Men, wipe them out!" Ryutsu ordered his group.

Both groups ran at each other, yelling their battle cries as they clashed. Naruko stood back to observe the battle. If the villagers were able to defend themselves, she figured she would let them have the honor of winning the battle and prove to Ryutsu that they wouldn't be trifled with. But as she had begun to fear, it turned out that the thugs were stronger. The villagers gave their all, but one by one they fell back as they were hurt, and the crowd was pushed towards the village. It was when Hogetsu and Kimatsu joined in that the battle turned in favor for the thugs. Kimatsu was a good fighter, and Hogetsu just simply slammed down people with his overwhelming brutish strength. After a few minutes, Naruko had enough.

_'Showtime'_ she thought, as she created 2 kage bunshin and charged into the battle. Several thugs were thrown out of the crowd in the process.

One thug had a katana, and was about to execute a downed villager, when a Naruko hit him with a well placed kick in his stomach. Another thug tried hitting another Naruko with his fists, but she easily dodged several hits before grabbing his arm, and throwing him over, with his head hitting the ground. A third tried to attack a Naruko with his katana with a horizontal slice, but she jumped over, before kicking the said person in the head with her right leg. One by one they fell. Seeing this, the villagers' spirit were renewed, and the remaining ones that were fighting began pushing the thugs back.

Naruko cancelled her clones, as she figured she gave the villagers the push they needed, when Hogetsu charged at her. She barely avoided a slam with both his hands, which created a crater where she had stood.

_'Man, for being a thug that guy is insanely strong.'_

After jumping away, she took out a kunai, and charged at Hogetsu, from his left side. Hogetsu reacted, and swung his left arm against Naruko. She was able to dodge by backflipping, and threw her kunai at him. Having lost his momentum in the swing, Hogetsu couldn't dodge, and moved up his right arm to block the kunai. Of course it hurt, but it was better than dying. He pulled out the kunai, and held it in his right hand.

"Not bad, but when we are done, I'll have my way with you!" he stated.

"Not so fast, I'd like a piece too" Kimatsu said, as he walked by Hogetsu.

Behind them Seidon was just standing there, giggling.

_'That's it, they are so dead'_ Naruko thought. She seethed at the thought of what men like these usually did to women. Or girls for that matter. But now was her chance.

"Wait… aw man, you're that girl we gave over to oyabun?" Kimatsu said, as he recognized her, though she now was smaller without her henge.

"Troublesome, now we're gonna get into trouble after we're done here" he muttered.

"Hah! Henge or not, that girl will be broken when I'm done with her" Hogetsu said, before charging at her.

Naruko pulled out a kunai in both her hands, picking them up from her pouch, then counterattacked. Hogetsu slammed both his hands at her, hitting the ground beneath her as she jumped above him. Kimatsu jumped against her with a punch, in order to prevent her from landing any attacks at Hogetsu. Naruko dodged his punch, and used the moment to land her feet on his arm, and jumped even further away.

_'She's not going for Hogetsu?'_ Kimatsu thought, before he realized that Naruko landed by Seidon.

"Hey! What are you…!" was all Seidon managed to yell, before Naruko quickly slit his throat. He fell to the ground with blood coming out of his throat and his gurgling mouth.

_'One down, two to go'_ Naruko thought.

"Seidon!" Kimatsu shouted.

"Useless wimp! Serves him right" Hogetsu grunted.

Kimatsu charged at Naruko and sent a flurry of fists and kicks against her. Naruko managed to dodge them, before counterattacking. With her kunais in backhand grip, she tried to land a few hits, but Kimatsu successfully dodged and even blocked a few attempts. She went in for a right-leg side kick, but Kimatsu blocked with his own left leg.

"You have skills in close combat, but you are out of your league" Naruko said.

"Heh, I'll admit you had us back there, but you sure talk big for a girl" Kimatsu said with a grin.

Naruko stood a few meters from him, and Kimatsu was all focused, in order to be ready for Naruko's next move. Except that her next move came from the ground below him. A Naruko shot up and quickly stabbed a kunai at his chest, into his heart.

"Kage…Bunshin…?!" was all Kimatsu said as he fell over.

_'What the?!'_ Ryutsu thought, as he had been watching the battle.

_'I see,'_ Arachi thought as he watched, _'She must have hidden one of her clones below the ground during the battle. Clever girl.'_

Seeing this, Hogetsu was furious, and charged at Naruko.

"YAAARGH!" he shouted, as he threw his fists at her. Naruko kept dodging his attacks, while he in a berserking rage tried to kill her. The attacks that hit the ground left craters behind. Her clone got hit in the process, and disappeared.

"DIIIEEE!" Hogetsu shouted.

"You first!" Naruko responded, as she jumped away from an attack that hit the ground and threw a kunai. The kunai hit him straight in the forehead. Hogetsu fell straight over to the ground, and landed with a crash.

"H… Hogetsu and Kimatsu have been killed!" one of the thugs yelled. Everyone else, both thugs and villagers stopped their fight and looked over to where the blond ninja stood.

Ryutsu was now furious. Hogetsu and Kimatsu had been among his better subjects.

"As I thought" one of his guards, Lei, said. "Ryutsu-oyabun. The girl really is a shinobi. We were careless after all"

"Yes, YOU were careless!" Ryutsu spat. "You are my guards, you should have known! But we are ninja as well, and she is no match for us. Now go out there and kill her!"

His guards, Lei and Raibuto nodded, and approached Naruko.

Naruko had a look at them. Unlike the other thugs, they had a kimono each with distinct colors: Raibuto was the one with light blue, and Lei had crimson red. Both had black hair, while Lei also sported a mustache and some beard on his chin. Raibuto ha a cross scar on his right chin.

"You fight good, girl, but it's over" Raibuto said.

_'Hmm…should I do this quick and discrete, or should I have some fun?'_ she pondered.

**"Kit, finish this quickly. We can't let the battle attract too much attention" **Kurama interjected.

_'Ugh…fine'_

**"And don't get overconfident" **he added.

By now the crowd had cleared the field, in order to stay out of the coming fight.

Naruko charged with her kunais at one of the guards, who pulled out a kunai of his own. He blocked the attack, and the other threw a kunai at her, which she dodged and jumped away. They both drew out their katana, and went in for a strike. Naruko threw her kunais at Lei, and they hit. Only for Lei to disappear into smoke and leave a log behind

_'Kawarimi'_ Naruko thought, before she turned around and blocked a katana strike attack from Lei with a kunai. Raibuto used the moment to attack her. His slice hit her, only for her to disappear into smoke and leave cut wood behind. They both turned over to see her standing there.

"Sorry guys, but three can play this game" she smirked.

"Raibuto, keep her busy!" Lei said, as he put away his katana. Raibuto charged Naruko with his katana, and tried to land a few hits. She dodged them all, until Raibuto landed a hard strike that she parried with a kunai. Meanwhile, Lei went through a few hand seals.

Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Lei shouted, as he spewed out firebolts from his mouth.

Naruko, who was still parrying Raibuto's katana, quickly turned her head and saw the incoming firebolts. She quickly swung her leg to try kicking Raibuto away, before jumping away from the firebolts. As she dodged the attack, Raibuto quickly threw several kunai at her. In a quick flinch, Naruko blocked all the kunais with her own kunai, before she landed.

"You're good" Raibuto complimented "It takes skill to avoid both attacks"

"Well, I wasn't the worst one among my own peers" she replied

_'Plus I've even fought against ANBU. They are badass'_

"But it doesn't matter," Raibuto said, as Lei approached.

"You're still just a girl, and you will die."

Without saying anything else, Naruko made the clone seal

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted, as another clone appeared.

"You think a kage bunshin will help?" Lei asked. "We're not like those thugs you just killed."

Naruko took note of the surroundings. They were on the grass field near the road, as she had jumped over there when dodging the attacks. The crowd was watching, but they stayed clear from the fight. In front of her where Raibuto and Lei, and no one was behind her.

_'Good'_ she thought, before she and her clone went through several seals.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Great fireball Technique)

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Great Breakthrough)

"What? They are doing a collaborative jutsu?!" Lei asked in disbelief. They had not expected a kage bunshin to do a jutsu of its own.

The fire and the wind combined, and created a great flame wave. Raibuto and Lei were not quick enough to escape the attack, and got caught in the fire.

"W…what is this?!" Ryutsu screamed in disbelief.

His two guards screamed as they ran, burning, for the nearby river, and jumped in. They stopped moving after their fire had been put out, but they were already seriously wounded, and didn't resist the current in the river, as they got carried away.

"Impossible…" one of the thugs said. "She defeated both Raibuto and Lei! In only one attack!"

_'Seriously, you have never fought ninja before?' _Naruko thought, as she had heard the outburst from the thug.

She approached Ryutsu, who had been watching the entire fight. Ryutsu gritted his teeth in anger, but in truth, he was also nervous. Naruko noticed the sweat that was running down his head.

"What?" Naruko asked, "Afraid I'll break a nail of yours?"

"How dare you!" Ryutsu shrieked back.

"I'm the great Hynua Ryutsu-sama! I'll kill you, insolent brat, and soon the rest of this village will bow to me!"

"If you are so great, why don't you show it?" Naruko said, as she moved into her fighting stance.

Ryutsu snarled, as he charged for the girl. He sent a series of punches and kicks at Naruko. She avoided being hit by dodging or blocking his attacks.

She began her counterattack, throwing punches and kicks at him as well. He managed to block most attacks, but a few punches got through.

_'OK, he knowns how to hold on his own in taijutsu. I wonder if…'_

"You know, for being a gang leader and a proclaimed shinobi….you suck!"

"Shut up!" he shrieked, as he jumped away from her and went through some hand seals.

Tiger → Bird → Snake

"Doton: Chikyū shuriken! (Earth shuriken)"

He slammed his hand on the ground, and several tiny chunks or earth shot out from the ground and towards Naruko. She went through a few hand seals herself:

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Great Breakthrough)

She inhaled as mush air as she could as quickly as possible, then she blew out, and blew away all the earth shurikens.

"Man, that was…." she began, but paused for a moment.

"How do I say it… I can't even think of anything to say, it was so bad."

"Shut up, you insolent brat!" Ryutsu shouted.

"And to think that you even call yourself a ninja…" Naruko continued

"Shut up! I'll let you know that my clan, the Hynua clan, is a powerful and respected clan."

_'Bingo!' _Naruko thought._ 'If I get enough under his skin…'_

"Maybe" Naruko said, "but if that is the case, why are you here and not with them? Surely, you could do great things together."

"W-Why would I do that! They were only in my way, they were holding me back!" Ryutsu said, almost stuttering.

"You know what?" Naruko said, as she smirked.

"I think you were an embarrassment to them!"

"S-shut up!" he shrieked!

"So you left your clan, and tried to make a name for yourself, by pushing others down… well, today you'll get yourself beat by a teenage blond girl. How does that feel, Ryutsu-chan?" Naruko said, and began to laugh!

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryutsu shrieked in his rage, and stormed against Naruko.

_'Man, he even outshouts Sakura'_ Naruko thought, as she created a shadow clone.

The clone helped Naruko in creating a Rasengan, while Ryutsu in his rage was running straight at her, not paying attention on what was in her hand.

"Oh yeah, Ryutsu-chan, one more thing: If you are a proper shinobi, you do not let your emotions get to you!" she said, before slamming the Rasengan at him.

Ryutsu tried to defend himself from the attack by covering with his arms, but it was no use.

"AAAH!" he screamed at the rasengan dug into him.

But instead of a man flying from the impact, there was only a figure of rock that broke apart.

_'Iwa Bunshin (Rock Clone)?!'_ Naruko thought, as she turned to her left and saw the real Ryutsu coming at her with a kunai in his hand.

"Die, insolent!" he screamed as he sent a flurry of fists and kunai strikes at her, trying to land a hit.

Naruko was able to block, but in his rage he had increased the intensity of his attacks.

_'OK, maybe I went a little too far in riling him up'_ Naruko thought.

"DIE!" Ryutsu shouted, as he struck with his kunai. Naruko grabbed his hand and stopped his attack, with the kunai just an inch away from her forehead, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him tumbling back.

Frustrated that he couldn't land a hit, Ryutsu jumped back and went through a series of hand seals.

Rat → Snake → Tiger

"Doton: Doryūha! (Earth Flow Wave)"

A wave of earth shot up in front of him, and launched itself against her. Naruko was able to dodge the attack, partially due to having seen the jutsu before when fighting the ANBU. However, she was not as prepared for the next attack.

Ryutsu slammed his hand on the ground, and added more chakra to his attack. Multiple new earth waves shot up from the ground in front of him, and were launched against Naruko.

"What!…" she shouted, before all the waves crashed over her position, causing dust from the crash to cover the sight.

Ryutsu breathed hard for a bit as he had pushed his chakra hard into this attack, hoping to take out the girl. As the dust cleared, they all saw a mass of earth. At the bottom of the mass, they saw Naruko's upper body sticking out of the mass, lying face down.

"NARUKO-SAN!" Rotou yelled, as he had watched the fight from the village entrance.

"Heh, serves you right" Ryutsu said, with a satisfied smirk. "No one defies me, and lives"

"Oh really?" he heard Naruko's voice from behind.

He quickly turned around, before seeing Naruko running with a clone behind her, charging at him with a rasengan in her hand.

"How…" was all he managed to say before she landed the attack on his chest.

"YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, and this time he was sent flying across the grass field and into the nearby forest. He crashed into it with a loud bang.

Soon the silence fell over the battleground, everyone were staring at Naruko, thugs and village people alive. No one said nothing.

"But… Naruko-san was hit…" Rotou muttered, before turning an eye over to the earth pile. As he was looking, the Naruko at the bottom of the pile poofed away.

"Kage Bunshin?" he said. "Did she somehow use Kawarimi and replace herself with a hidden clone?"

Naruko turned around, and looked at the thugs, with a serious look in her eyes.

"R….Run away! She will kill us!" one of the thugs screamed, as the remaining ones not down for the count turned around and ran for their lives, in full panic.

"She did it! Naruko-san did it!" Rotou yelled.

The villagers erupted into cheers, as the thugs disappeared into the horizon.

"We did it!" one yelled. "We have beaten them! We are free!" another one said.

The villagers quickly surrounded Naruko, and before she knew it they grabbed her and threw her into the air, as she was the one who had helped them win this battle

"Eh… well… we all fought…" Naruko said, with a sheepish smile. True that she turned the battle in their favor, but in her eyes this was everyone's battle.

When they set her down after a minute, Arachi, the leader, approached her.

"How can we thank you for your help? Without you, this day would not have ended well."

"We must celebrate!" someone shouted.

"An excellent idea" Arachi nodded. "And you will be tonight's guest of honor" he said to Naruko, with the villagers agreeing.

"Um… well… thanks, but… I really should be going now" she said, scratching her back head with her arm.

"Please, don't be so modest. You are today's hero. We insist" Arachi said. His voice was firm, but he kept smiling.

"Naruko-san, why don't you want to join us?" Rotou, who stood near his father, asked. He didn't understand why Naruko would say no.

Naruko looked down and sighed, before looking up at Rotou.

"All right, for tonight" she nodded, as the villagers once again cheered and brought her into the village.

* * *

**\- Later, in the evening -**

A crowd of the village people was gathered on the village square for the evening. They counted about 70. They had set up tables with food on the square, and they were frying steak and other meals over a large fire. A lot of them were drinking, as they were celebrating the victory against Ryutsu and his men. Rotou and his sister had been talking with Naruko for the last two hours. Rotou was mainly asking about her life as a shinobi, asking about missions, adventures, jutsus, anything about shinobi. His older sister Kauro just listened, as Naruko told them the stories of her adventures. She did not mention names like Konoha or her former comrades though. The main dish, that was currently being fried over the fire, was ready to be served.

"… and then I managed to land the rasengan on the stomach of that four-eyes!" Naruko finished, as she was telling about her previous fight with Kabuto. She was about to continue on the near-death part of the story. But meanwhile someone was approaching the village. It was a group of four.

"I think someone is having a party in that village" one said.

"Maybe we should just walk past it. Would be a shame to disturb them" another said.

"We have our orders" their captain said. "We'll just stop by for a minute, and ask if they have seen our target. Then they will continue their party."

"Ah! I don't see the point in this mission!" the fourth one said. "The target could be anywhere! In the Land of Wind, Land of Fire, even Land of…Anywhere for what I care! And Konoha has not given us any details about her abilities either. How can we even be prepared for her?"

"We have been on the mission for a while now" the second one stated, "There was little intel on her when we left. I guess there is more when we return to Suna. Just a few more days, and we can go back."

As they got to the outskirt of the village, a villager watching the entrance spotted them. He saw that they were wearing brown flak jackets, and on their headbands were the symbols of Sunagakure.

_'Suna shinobi?'_ the guard thought. _'What are they doing here?'_

"Hold! State your business in Renzuka!" he demanded.

"Pardon us for interrupting your feast" their captain said. "But we're looking for a dangerous individual. We were just wondering if you have seen this person."

He took out a photo of their target, to show to the watchman.

"A dangerous individual?" the watchman replied. "Then I can already assure you that there's no such person…"

He stopped when he saw the person in the photo. His eyes widened, and the captain and his team noticed the reaction.

"So, she has been here" the captain stated.

"I…I…" the watchman stuttered.

"Tell us everything!" the captain demanded "Or at least take us to your leader in charge."

The watchman turned and ran into the crowd with the photo, and called for Arachi.

"Arachi-san! Arachi-san!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Benzu, what is the problem?" he replied, approaching the screaming watchman. By now everyone was looking at the said watchman, as his screams had caught their attention.

Arachi then noticed the shinobi that were approaching behind him.

_'Suna shinobi?'_

"Who are you? Why have you come to us?" he asked.

"We are looking for a highly dangerous criminal, known as Uzumaki Naruko. Look at the picture I gave your watchman" the captain said.

Arachi took the picture from the watchman and looked at it himself. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

"This is…" he muttered.

"That's Naruko-san!" Rotou yelled, as he and his sister saw the picture. They had approached from behind their father.

"Explain this!" Arachi demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruko is a highly dangerous criminal that has escaped from Konohagakure no Sato in the Land of Fire. Both Konoha shinobi and Suna shinobi are hunting her as we speak. I take it that you people know her" he stated.

"No!" Rotou shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"She can't be a criminal! Criminals are bad people! She is not! She saved my life! She beat Ryutsu!"

"Believe want you want, gaki" the captain said, before turning to Arachi.

"Now, tell us where she is!"

Arachi wanted to refuse, but it was given away as all the guests looked over towards the table where Naruko sat at. Or so they thought.

All they saw on the table was a note.

Arachi walked over, and read it out loud.

"Thank you for you hospitality. I'm sorry I can't stay. And Rotou, grow strong and make your dream come true! Do your best."

"She's getting away! Scatter and find her immediately!" the captain ordered, as his subordinates quickly ran in different directions.

* * *

**\- 2 hours later -**

Naruko was hiding behind a tree, far into the local forest. She looked past it, back to where she had come from.

_'Good, seems I have shaken them off for now'_

Already when she ran away from the party, she had begun placing out multiple Kage Bunshin to distract and confuse her enemies. It turned out that they were chuunin without knowledge about her abilities, something that worked for her advantage. Still, she had to leave behind the village and the party, as she didn't want to risk the safety of the villagers by causing an incident.

She was standing at the tree, and looked downwards to the ground. She was glad that she could save Rotou from the thugs and protect the village from them, at least for this time, but having to leave so abruptly only filled her with sadness. She was actually enjoying telling the kids about her past adventures, and for a moment she had almost forgotten about her problems. And the two kids and their father, along with the village people, had been so nice to her. At least until now. A luxury she didn't have had much of in her life, and certainly not these current days.

Now she was on the run again, alone. The grim reality once again set in, as it dawned upon her: Because of her situation, no one could come with her. Neither could she stay any place either, as she would risk people's lives. Shinobi and bounty hunters would be after her, and anyone who would give her shelter would be risking their lives. Not that she did expect Rotou or anyone else from Renzuka to join her, but the thought of to always be deprived for companions and friends... it all felt like… like when she was much younger, when she had no friends and was at her own. The loneliness...

Naruko knew that what happened back at Konoha meant that all her previous bonds were broken, but she dreaded the prospect of her being alone, always.

_'Who am I kidding? I'm telling a boy about protecting those precious to him, but only for me to not have any precious people anymore.'_

It all hurt. It all saddened her. It all dreaded her.

Kurama sighed.

**"Don't say I didn't warn you… But for what it's worth, I'm sorry Naruko. You deserve better" **he said.

"It's all right, Kurama" she whispered, holding back any tears that tried to form in her eyes. She turned around, and began walking slowly.

Neither of them said anything to each other. Naruko was battling her own sadness. Kurama was concerned enough for her as it was. He had so far been able to motivate her to focus and keep moving, so had Jiraiya, but in the end, would his friend succumb to despair?

_'Will I always be on my own?' _Naruko asked herself, as the blackness of the night swallowed them.

**\- In Renzuka village -**

The village was in uproar. That the hero who had saved them was a dangerous criminal was an outrageous claim. At the same time Suna shinobi was not exactly known to be that dishonorable either, though their failed betrayal of Konoha was well known at this point. But for any reason, resisting them was not a good idea. Doing so could cause a dangerous situation between the village and Suna. Nevertheless, Naruko had run away, probably to spare them from the trouble, and there was not much else that could be done about the situation.

The captain and one of his subordinates were questioning Arachi about the events involving Naruko, while the other two shinobi were still searching for Naruko in the area.

Rotou was in his room, crying on the bed after what had happened. He lifted his head, as tears were running down his face, and looked out of the window, at the rising moon in the night sky.

_'There is no way Naruko can be the bad person they say she is!'_ he thought. To him, a criminal was an evil person, and Naruko was his hero. She was their hero, she had beat back Ryutsu and his men.

_'She saved my life! She saved us all! She believes in my dreams! Bad people don't do that!'_

He walked over to the window, and as he stared out at the evening sky, he remembered the words Naruko gave him.

_'If you are to be a man one day, choose a life of no regrets. For something that is precious to you, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try, and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms'_

He pondered the words.

_'For what is precious to you… protect it with these two arms' _he thought as he looked on his arms.

_'My dream is to become a shinobi, and I will protect my people and my village when I am fully trained. Criminal or not, Naruko-san, I will fight for my dream'_ he thought, with a renewed determination.

_'I will work even harder than before, and I will fight for my dream!'_

**\- At Ryutsu's hideout. -**

Back at Ryutsu's hideout, the said person entered the entrance. His upper clothes were ripped apart, and his pants were ragged. He sported several bruises and bleeding wounds on his chest from the battle, especially where Naruko had hit him with her Rasengan. He was limping inside, with one of his men supporting him. They were few who had returned, since most of the survivors were scattered after they lost the battle.

"Damn that girl" he growled. "Damn that Arachi! When I get back on my own feet, I will hire all the fighters there are, and storm Renzuka with them. I will kill every last one!"

He didn't get further in his rant before running into unexpected guests in his 'throne room'. Once he and his followers entered, they spotted several samurai standing at his leading chair, along with a man dressed in colorful robes, and wide headgear, and had a black mustache.

"Ah, Ryutsu-dono. I see you have had some rather… unfortunate incidents at your hands. So the rumors about Renzuka are true?" he remarked.

"D-D-Daimyo-sama?!" Ryutsu stuttered, having not expected this visit at all.

"W-What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, oh most honored Daimyo-sama?" he said, trying to put on the most humble expression, in spite of his current condition.

"Ryutsu-dono, words have reached me that you have been using the authority I have given you for ill gains" the Daimyo said.

"W…What are you talking about?" Ryutsu said, as his face began to pale.

Why would the Daimyo of the Land of Rivers come now and confront him about his power abuse? The Daimyo had known this for a while, in fact he was earning well on Ryutsu's bribes.

"I have witnesses telling me that you extort people for money, and terrorize innocent civilians with your thugs to have your way."

"HA! Don't pretend you don't know anything!" Ryutsu shouted, pointing at him.

"Or did you forget the bribes I generously gave you? In front of your guards? What do you think your beloved people will say to that?"

"Bribes? What bribes?" the Daimyo asked, before turning to his men.

"Men, have you ever seen me receive any bribes from Ryutsu-dono?" he asked his samurai.

"No, Daimyo-sama, I have not seen you receive any bribes from Ryutsu" the samurai he was looking at replied.

He turned to another one.

"No, I have not seen you take any bribes, most honored Daimyo-sama" the second one answered.

The rest shook their heads as well at the question.

The Daimyo turned back to Ryutsu.

"As you can see, Ryutsu-dono, I have not received any bribes from you."

While Ryutsu at one hand was feeling dread, he was also seething at what was happening to him. It was humiliating enough to be utterly defeated by a young teenage girl. Now the Daimyo was betraying him as well.

"Men, please escort Ryutsu and his men to the nearest prison. We will let our judges deal with him tomorrow."

Two samurai immediately seized Ryutsu, and forced him with them. The rest knocked out his remaining thugs, and dragged them along.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE GREAT RYUTSU!" he shouted as he was forced out through the entrance.

_'Incompetent fool!' _the Daimyo thought.

_'At least make sure you have some credible witnesses with you when you bribe someone.'_

He sighed to himself.

_'Now I need to find someone else to handle the affairs here. Hopefully it shouldn't be difficult to find someone who doesn't turn out to be such a liability, and can handle things with a little more…. discretion. Maybe that rouge shinobi I hired last week could prove useful."_

"Damn that Daimyo!" Ryutsu growled as he and his men were brought out of the town, with ropes tying them up.

"Damn that girl" he continued.

_'I may not get revenge on Arachi, but when I bust out, I will hunt down that girl and make her pay dearly for all this! I will kill her!' _he vowed.

**\- Unknown location -**

Inside a cavern, several figures appeared as colored holograms. It looked as if they were wearing some tall coats, with cloud patterns.

"All of us meeting together like this… We haven't done this since 7 years ago… when Orochimaru left the organization…" one said.

Another one, hanging from the ceiling, continued:

"Someday Orochimaru will be killed, un! But more importantly, we only have three years. If we do it all together, our success rate will be high, un?"

"Yes," a figure with purple ripple-pattern eyes answered.

"If we include the Kyuubi, everything will be in our hands!"

"We will prepare ourselves over the next three years," he continued, "and you will all follow your orders. You will keep an eye on your jinchuuriki if possible, but do not attack unless I say so. The other tasks must be done first."

The purple-eyed person was apparently the leader. He paused for a moment, then turned towards a hologram of a person that seemed to be bent over under his coat, as if he had hunchback.**  
**

"Sasori, you mentioned that you had heard something about the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki?" he asked.

"Yes," the one called Sasori growled. "According to my spies, the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki has run away from Konoha, and is now labeled as an S-rank target. Word is that she committed treason, and ran away after being caught. She is now on her own, hunted by both Konoha and Suna."

"S-rank, so she is that powerful, un?" the one hanging from the ceiling asked.

"I believe it is rather due to her holding the Kyuubi inside, Deidara. A village doesn't simply lose its bijuu without trying to get it back" Sasori explained to his companion at the ceiling

"Itachi. Kisame" the leader said, turning to another duo. One had long hair, and his hologram displayed his red eyes with three tomoe. The Sharingan. The other was a taller one. His hologram only displayed small eyes, but one could notice a huge sword on his back.

"I want you to track down and capture the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki. Without the protection of her village, she will be an easier target. Find her before Konoha does."

* * *

**C-3PO says: What? Itachi and Kisame? We're doomed!**


	9. Haku

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko is on the run, being hunted by Konoha and their allies. While on her travels, Naruko stumbled across some thugs and let herself be captured. At their hideout she met a boy, Rotou, that had been kidnapped for the purpose of blackmailing. After breaking out they headed for the boy's hometown, Renzuka. On the way, Rotou shared his dream of becoming a ninja with Naruko, who encouraged the boy to follow his dreams and protect his precious people.

After delivering the boy to his hometown, a battle between the thugs and the villagers ensued, with Naruko fighting against the thug leader, Hyuna Ryutsu. She won the battle, causing the thugs to flee, and the village celebrated their victory. But during the evening of their celebration, a group of Suna shinobi came to the village, forcing Naruko to flee. She escaped, but it was a grim remainder of her current predicament. As she left to continue her journey, she wondered if she would always be on her own.

And danger lurks in the shadows, for Akatsuki has now set their eyes on her.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 9: Haku**

It was the next day since the events in Renzuka. Naruko had been keeping on a straight pace to get some distance from the Suna shinobi, in case she was being trailed.

Naruko was now resting, and she sat with her back towards a tree. She figured out that she had been heading north. She took her backpack and opened it, since she was hungry and could use some soldier pills. But then Kurama interrupted her:

**"Kit, I sense chakra, somewhere to your right"**

_'Pursuers?' _she asked him.

**"I don't think so. But there is something about this chakra… I recognize it from somewhere."**

_'You don't suppose it's someone from…'_

**"No"** he interrupter her. **"It's not someone from Konoha. Yet I know we have met this person very recently."**

_'Very recently?'_ Naruko thought.

She tried to think hard about who it could be, who was not from Konoha that she has met very recently, until the thought occurred to her:

_'Um, Kurama… Define the term 'very recently'?'_

**"Oh you youngsters, you humans don't have much of a lifespan, do you?" **he replied, sweat dropping.

_'Fine, I get it. It could be someone you or one of your hosts have met during the last 100 years or something' _she replied in exasperation.

**"Though I'm pretty sure it's someone we have encountered while I have been inside you"**

_'Fine'_ Naruko said, as she shook her head at the fox .

_'Now let's just go and check it out' _she said, as she moved towards the direction of the chakra signature.

After a few minutes, Naruko could see a large opening in the forest, leading to a small grass field. The field was surrounded by the forest itself, with a stream of water running by at the edge. The high grass was bending somewhat as the wind blew slightly. Naruko could spot a figure standing on the grass field. She snuck closer and hid behind a bush within the opening to the field. As she looked through the branches, she could the person standing with his back towards her.

She noticed that the person was wearing the standard Kiri hunter ninja outfit, with pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. The person also had his hair gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She couldn't see the face, but she could see the hair, as the wind was slightly blowing across the grass field, causing the locks to swing with it.

The person was doing a few seals, though Naruko could not see which ones, due to her staring at his back.

_'Wait a minute…'_ she though. _'Isn't that…'_

"Hyoton: Kori no Yari! (Ice spears)" he shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Suddenly, spikes of ice at the size of a man shot up from the ground in front of the ninja, covering an area of about ten square meters.

Naruko's eyes widened as the sight of what happened.

**"There is no doubt about it"** Kurama said, **"It's the Hyoton (Ice Release) user we met in the Land of Waves."**

"I know you are in there, hiding in the bushes!" the person said threateningly.

He quickly turned around with senbon drawn from his fist, ready to be thrown.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

Naruko rose up from the bushes, and walked out from the forest. The ninja's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Hello… Haku" Naruko said.

"U-Uzumaki Naruko? What… You're about the last person I expected to meet here!" Haku said, pleasantly surprised.

"What brings you here to the Land of Rivers?" he asked.

"Well…" Naruko said, rubbing her back head. "It's kinda a long story…"

She didn't get any further before her stomach growled loudly.

_'Damn it! Why does my stomach always do that every time I run into familiar people?!'_ she moaned mentally, causing Kurama to snicker. Haku chuckled as well, finding her reaction to be funny.

**\- 30 minutes later -**

Naruko and Haku sat at a camp fire that Haku had set up. He was preparing rice and some fried meat that he had offered to Naruko.

"So, Haku, what have you been doing ever since we left you in Waves?" Naruko asked.

"I stayed in the town, and worked for a while for Tazuna-san and some other people of their people" Haku explained.

"It was everything from helping with construction work, to guard duty, to fend of bandits that intruded. I wanted to make up for what I and Zabuza-san had done, especially since the people treated me nice after you left. So I stayed for a while."

"But not forever" Naruko added.

"No. It came to a point when Tazuna-san approached me and insisted that I didn't have to stay and help them anymore, and that I was free to leave at any time. So I figured out why not. It's a big world out here, and Zabuza-san would not have wanted me to stay there for the rest of my life. So I have been traveling and working as a freelance ninja ever since, taking various jobs to earn for what I need."

Naruko nodded at what she had heard. It made sense after all. When they left the Land of Waves that time, he had been given the option of joining them back to Konoha, but he had politely declined the offer.

"You have also been working on your Hyoton (Ice Release) as well, I guess? I haven't seen that jutsu of yours before."

"That's right" Haku nodded. "Ever since our fight in the Land of Waves, I have been working on improving my skills with my Kekkei Genkai, in both improving the jutsus I already have, as well as creating new ones."

Haku put some rice and meat into two bowls, one for him and one for Naruko.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruko chirped, before digging into the bowl of rice and meat.

"It tastes good! You're a better cook than I am! Or at least out in the wild" she said.

"Well, thank you" Haku smiled. "Speaking of out in the wild… What brings you this far away from Konoha? I don't recall ever hearing that a 14-year old genin traveling on her own is common. Or are you chuunin now?"

He noticed that Naruko had stopped eating, staring at the ground with a saddened expression in her face.

"I… sort of became a missing ninja" she said after a moment of silence.

"A missing ninja?" Haku said in surprise. "But how? Why? You talked so much about becoming Hokage!"

Haku immediately regretted his choice of words, as he saw that Naruko was once again staring at the ground, with a more pained expression in her face.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-san" the boy said. "It is not in my place to ask you, if you don't want to talk about it."

There was another moment of silence, which didn't feel much comfortable for Haku.

"It's fine, Haku" she finally sighed. "It's not that you knew or anything, and I guess I did talk a lot about it back there in Waves."

"Forgive me for asking," he began, "but does this have anything to do with the power you carry?"

"The power?" Naruko asked, somewhat confused by the question.

_'Oh, you mean Kurama,'_ she realized.

"Maybe…" she muttered. "I don't know myself why this has happened."

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. But I understand if you don't" Haku said.

_'Well, why not.'_ Naruko thought to herself _'He's not from Konoha, so he has less reason to become hostile. And we'll continue on our separate ways, so I guess it doesn't really matter whether he believes me or not.'_

So she began to tell him the story. Haku was paying full attention to every detail of what she told. She told him about that morning when she was framed for the crime she didn't commit, how everyone turned against her. She told about her escape, her run-in with ninjas and ANBU, her meeting with Jiraiya, and how she ended up here. She did however avoid the facts involving Kurama, only saying that it was her special ability. It took some time, but she managed to give Haku a good overview.

"So, all in all, you're fleeing because you were framed for a crime you did not commit," Haku summed up.

Naruko nodded.

"The thing is, Haku, that there is no way for me to prove that I'm telling you the truth. If you ever run into any Konoha ninja, and they show you any evidence, there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise."

"Oh, don't worry" he said, as he waved it off with his hand.

"I'm not affiliated with Konoha, so anything that happens is between you and them, not me. I have no reason to side with them."

"Thanks, I guess" Naruko said, as she filled her bowl with more rice and meat.

"But I'm confused," Haku added.

"You say you have pretty much entire Konoha after you, including ANBU. Then there are also Suna shinobi searching for you. Even if I were to assume that you did commit treason, I can't see how that act alone would make a hidden village send all their forces after a genin. There are other threats as well that a village has to deal with. Zabuza-san tried to assassinate the Mizukage, and even we didn't get entire Kiri after us. So why send so many forces in search of only a 14-year old genin?"

Naruko sat there in silence, as she slowly ate her rice.

"Sorry, Naruko-san. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to"

"It's fine," she sighed. "I guess it won't hurt telling you anyway"

She turned to him, then continued:

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Haku stared at her for a while. Though he kept his stoic appearance, he didn't say anything. In fact he was rendered somewhat speechless at learning that she was carrying the most powerful bijuu in the world.

"I guess that makes sense" he said, finally breaking the silence, before turning back to his food.

**"Kit, you're okay with this?"** Kurama asked.

_'It's not that he's the first human near my age to know about you. Besides, we're not traveling together, so it doesn't make that much of a difference. But… he is a good guy too, so I guess he should be fine with it…. I hope'_

"It doesn't bother you?" Naruko asked after further moments with silence.

"Not really, no" Haku said, "I know the difference between a weapon and the scroll that contains it."

Naruko couldn't help but feel some joy that Haku thought no different of her.

"Thanks" she said, with a genuine smile. The first one since they met.

"I guess that also explains how you defeated me, back in the Land of Waves" Haku said, as he remembered that fateful day.

* * *

**\- Flashback-  
\- Land of Waves -**

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted, as he fell into her arms, with senbon sticking out of his upper body and neck.

She had senbon sticking out of her own arms as well, but her injuries were not as bad as Sasuke's.

She had attempted to attack the Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors) from the outside. When she had arrived at the scene, she saw immediately that Sasuke was trapped inside a dome with ice mirrors. With Kurama pointing out that they were infused with chakra, she knew that whatever they were, Sasuke was in serious trouble, and she had to get him out or somehow end it.

After throwing a few kunai, which didn't make any scratches, she began doing hand seals as she was preparing for a Katon jutsu. Haku, having realized her plan, would not have anything of it. As Sasuke was down on his knee for the moment, he quickly left the mirrors, dashed at her and grabbed her by her arms. He then threw her inside the dome where Sasuke was trapped. This had caught both the Konoha genins by surprise. And now inside the dome, Haku's moving speed was unbelievable, even Kurama had problems following him. There were senbon hailing at both of them, scratching their surfaces and bringing more and more pain.

Both Sasuke and Naruko had tried a collaboration jutsu by combining Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) and Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique), but the ice mirrors survived and regenerated. Naruko had tried using multiple Kage Bunshin, but Haku was simply just too fast and attacked them all before they could do any real damage, causing them all to cancel out.

However, Sasuke had been using his Sharingan the entire time, in order to keep a track on the attack, and had begun to see a pattern in Haku's moves and attacks, and he had managed to send a flame attack that barely snatched Haku's clothes. Unfortunately, Haku had realized what was going on, after noticing Sasuke's eyes, and he had stepped up the game in order to finish them before Sasuke could find any more weaknesses. A storm of senbon was sent straight at them. Naruko was able to defend her vitals by crouching down and covering herself with her arms. Nevertheless it was painful as never before, as her arms were full of senbon. Sasuke was not so lucky.

_'Shit! It hurts like hell!'_ Naruko thought. _'Damn it! He stepped up a whole level. He could easily have killed us if he wanted to. So why now?… Unless… Damn it, he must have noticed Sasuke's Sharingan!'_

She turned to Sasuke, and froze at the sight. Many senbon stuck out of his upper body, and his neck. There were more than had hit Naruko. The ones sent at her were only a distraction.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, as he fell into her arms.

"Damn… I guess I got a little careless…" he muttered.

"Sasuke, stay with me!" Naruko yelled in panic.

"Naruko" he muttered, as he weakly looked at her team mate that was holding him in her arms.

"What's with that face" he smirked. However, he could feel a very heavy sleep taking over.

"I…" he muttered.

"No, Sasuke! Stay awake!" she shouted.

"Naruko…" he whispered. "Whatever… happens… make sure… you live a… happy life… Don't… let anyone… take it away… like… Itachi… did with… mine… "

His body became limb in her arms.

"Sasuke…no…" she whispered.

_'No… What have I done?! Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry, this is my fault!'_ she wailed in her mind.

_'I should have brought out Kurama's chakra when I had the chance! This is my fault! Oh Sasuke!'_

**"Naruko, calm down!"** Kurama roared, as he snapped her out of her thoughts.

**"I can still sense his chakra. I think that boy did the same to him as he did to that Zabuza-no-gaki in the previous battle."**

_'You mean he is alive?!' _Naruko franticly asked.

**"Yes, he's put in a near-death state. Now calm yourself down, put him slowly on to the ground and let us finish this."**

Naruko was silent, before finally replying: '_Thank Kami!'_

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" Haku asked, as Naruko was gently laying Sasuke down to the ground. He was standing at the edge of the dome, currently outside the mirrors. Naruko looked up upon him. He could see the tears running down her face, and there was also anger evident in her eyes. But she seemed to have calmed herself enough to focus on the battle.

"This is the path of the ninja" he said, before he once again entered a mirror.

Naruko stood up.

_'Kurama… Let's do this…'_ she said, as put her hands into the tiger seal. The fox nodded, smirking at what was about to happen.

Haku was studying her. He was somewhat perplexed as she had regained her focus in spite of being the first time she lost a friend in battle. Or that's what he thought. Then suddenly a power flowed out of Naruko, and she was beaming orange, with a new appearance that was her bijuu coat.

_'What is this? What is this feeling? It feels…powerful… I have never felt something like this'_ Haku thought, as the effects from Naruko's bijuu-mode hit him. The next thing he saw shocked him. All the senbon that was inside Naruko fell out, with many of them half disintegrated. All her wounds were closing up at an alarmingly high rate. He had earlier noticed that they appeared to heal on Naruko, though slowly, when they were fighting up to this point. Now it was happening much faster.

"What are you!" he shouted, almost loosing his calm.

Naruko stormed against the mirror he was in. He threw some senbon at her, but she simply roared out and a wave of chakra hit the senbon and stopped then midair.

_'Nani!?' _Haku thought, before he quickly switched his location into another mirror, behind and above Naruko.

_'She deflected it with her chakra?' _he thought.

"Then…" he said, as he made his mirror image show up on all the mirrors, and threw senbon from everywhere.

They all hit her.

"Useless…" Naruko said, before stretching out and blasting them away with her chakra, completely unharmed. The shockwave hit all the mirrors, and Haku lifted his arm to resist the effect. But as the mirror images disappeared, Haku saw Naruko charging straight at him, and she sent punched straight at his mirror. It cracked into many pieces.

_'Impossible!'_ Haku thought.

"How about this!" he said, as he came out from the largest mirror piece and jumped straight down with a collection of senbon in his fists, held like a kunai, intending to plunge them into Naruko.

Naruko, with her enhanced senses, was able to immediately see Haku was trying to do, and jumped away as he crashed his attack into the ground.

_'Not good!' _Haku thought, as he tried to get back to a mirror at the opposite edge.

But too late. Naruko caught his right arm with her left, and swung him around.

_'What?!'_ he thought. She had caught up to him.

Naruko let Kurama's chakra burst out, as its power caused more and more mirrors to crack. Haku, with his long hair blowing around, was trying to fend of the power and had his one free hand in a tiger seal, but to no use.

_'I can't hold back her powers!' _he thought.

Naruko formed a fist with her free hand, and gathered power as she prepared her final blow.

"You know…" she said.

"I get it. You're not a bad person like Zabuza. You have a conscience. You spared Sasuke's life, and you don't like killing. But for the sake of my teammates, for the sake of the people in this land, and for the sake of Tazuna and his family, I can't have you running around. As long as you two work for Gato, you are a threat to these people, and I will not allow you to CAUSE THEM ANY MORE SUFFERING!" she finished with a yell.

Then it came. Her arm hit straight into Haku's head, at the left side of his mask. His mask cracked into many pieces, as he flew out of the dome, crashing through the mirrors that were in his way. Haku hit the ground and rolled several meters away. All the other mirrors quickly broke apart and fell to the ground.

The shockwave from the punch also blew the fog away. Seeing this, Naruko quickly dispelled the bijuu cloak before Kakashi or anyone else could see her. As soon as Kurama's chakra was gone, Naruko fell to her knees, panting heavily.

_'I did it well within my time limit'_ she thought, _'but it still takes a lot out of me.'_

As the fog disappeared, she saw Haku lying on the ground on the middle of the bridge. He was unconscious, with blood flowing out from the side of his mouth. Further ahead, she could see Zabuza being restrained by dogs. Not only that, but kunais were sticking out of both his shoulders, having severed the muscle control over his arms. Lightning was crackling in Kakashi's hand.

_'He's about to do the Raikiri?'_ she thought, before slowing walking towards Haku.

As the fog blew away, both Zabuza and Kakashi had looked to their side for a brief moment.

"Haku!…" Zabuza said, as he spotted in total disbelief the boy unconscious on the ground.

_'Naruko'_ Kakashi thought, as he spotted the girl further away. She had cancelled her bijuu-mode before he had seen her, but he did notice her panting and her slow walking. He figured he would have a talk with her later, to find more out about what happened, for he too had felt the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kakashi and Zabuza turned their attentions back to each other again.

"It's over" Kakashi said.

"Oh, looks like you got beaten up pretty badly!" a voice was heard from the other edge of the bridge.

They all looked over to where the voice came from, and saw Gato, with an army of thugs. His arm was in a sling, after an earlier incident involving Haku.

"I'm disappointed, Zabuza" he said with a smirk.

"Gato, why are you here?" Zabuza asked, clearly annoyed over his appearance.

"And what's with those subordinates?"

Gato chuckled.

"We had a little change in plans. I'm sorry, Zabuza, but you're going to die here."

"What?" Zabuza growled back. At this point Kakashi had cancelled out his Raikiri.

"If I rent official ninja, it would cost a lot of money. So I rented an exiled ninja like you. If you ninja had killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of Kirigakure? You're just a cute devil if you ask me."

All his subordinates laughed at the insult he threw at Zabuza.

Naruko, who had been walking slowly towards the people, had now reached Haku. She looked down at him, and studied his face.

_'Yep, it is the boy I met in the forest. Not a surprise though, Kurama did recognize his chakra back there.'_

"Zabuza-san" he whispered, as he slowly opened his eyes. After barely opening them, and moving his head a little bit, he closed his eyes again and fell back to unconsciousness.

_'Drifting in and out of consciousness. Man, I sure gave his head a big ache'_ Naruko thought.

**"Tell me something: You could easily have killed him, but you still held back when you landed the punch. Why did you do this?" **Kurama asked.

_'Don't know. Guess I wanted to repay him for sparing Sasuke's life.'_

Kurama shook his head at the answer.

**"Humans. Too often you do poor choices. One day it will come back and bite you in your ass."**

_'Then I'll make sure that whatever comes to bite me in my ass will fail miserably' _she answered back.

She then turned her attention towards the crowd of thugs that had gathered.

"First one thing, then another" she sighed.

"Kakashi, sorry, but our battle ends here" Zabuza said.

"Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you."

"Yeah, you're right" he replied, as the ninja dogs holding Zabuza let go of the ninja, and disappeared into smoke.

Naruko approached Zabuza and Kakashi from their behind. Kakashi took a quick look at her.

_'She seems worn out. Whatever happened back there must have drained her. What did she do?_'

He looked forward and assessed the situation.

_'So, we'll have to protect both Tazuna and Naruko. And I don't see Sasuke close by. It worries me. I hope Sakura is up to the task, because this will be difficult'_

Zabuza looked over at Naruko.

"Hey kid…" he said.

"No one has ever beaten Haku before. Even jounin has fallen before him when he has used that jutsu."

Naruko said nothing back.

"So… what the hell are you?" Zabuza growled.

Even Kakashi was taking a look at her. She still didn't respond to his question. Unlike Zabuza, Kakashi knew that the Kyuubi somehow was involved. But he figured out that he would ask her later, when all this was over.

"Never mind" Zabuza said after a few moments.

He looked over to the unconscious Haku.

"Haku…" he muttered.

He bit off the bandages that covered his face.

"Gaki…" he said. "We've lost to you today. But if Haku makes through this, tell him I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she asked, confused. "For what?"

"That it ends here for me and him. Gaki, throw me a kunai" Zabuza said.

Naruko was a bit hesitant, but after a moment, she did as he asked.

Zabuza's memories of Haku flashed through his head, as he grabbed the kunai with his mouth. Memories of when he found him alone and cold on a bridge, of when he trained him, of when they traveled together. As he grabbed the kunai, he ran straight at Gato, intending to end it all.

"Hey! Kill those guys!" Gato shouted in panic, as he ran back into the crowd.

To the crowd's surprise, Zabuza ran straight through them, killing and wounding several men with just the kunai in his mouth. Unfortunately for Zabuza, who couldn't use his arms, he got stabbed by a pair of spears in the process, but he was not going down until he was done. As he was reaching his target, Gato saw him as an image of a monstrous demon approaching him to finish him off.

"A demon!" he shouted in fear.

Zabuza reached him, and plunged the kunai into his chest. It caused intense pain for Gato, and he vomited blood. Zabuza was then stabbed by a lot of spears and sword in his back by the thugs that ran after him.

"If you are going to die here, then die alone!" Gato shouted.

Zabuza began walking towards Gato again.

"You are going to… hell with me!" he said, sporting an evil smile, causing more fear to Gato.

"The Demon of Kirigakure can become a real demon if he dies and goes to hell! Look forward to it! I'll let you see if I'm a really cute devil or not in hell!" he shouted.

He bit the kunai, still in Gato's chest, and pulled it out. He sliced Gato several times across the chest, before finishing by thrusting it into his heart. Gato fell down with head first from the bridge.

Zabuza turned towards the crowd, which people were now looking at him in fear, and backed off. But as he walked forward, he collapsed down as the wounds overcame him.

"Haku…" he said.

"Zabuza…-san…" Haku whispered, as he had barely regained consciousness. Tears began flowing from his eyes, as he had barely seen what had happened, but he closed them again and fell back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Sakura was crying for Sasuke, laying bent over his body. She had run over to him with Tazuna.

_'What happened…. Did I die?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he slowly woke up.

"Sakura, you're heavy" he said to Sakura, who jolted up in surprise when she heard his voice.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, as both she and Tazuna were shocked to see him alive.

"Sasuke-kun…" she began again. "Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed as she hugged the boy, crying out.

"Sakura, that hurts!" he said back.

_'That's great, Sakura' _Tazuna thought, as he wiped his own tears.

After a few moments, Sasuke sat himself up. "No, don't move" she pleaded, concerned for him.

"Where's Naruko, and what happened to that masked guy?" he asked.

"Naruko is safe. I'm not sure how, but I think she defeated the masked guy. He's lying over there."

Sasuke's head jerked up, and saw Haku laying on the ground further away from them. He also saw Naruko with Kakashi, and a crowd of thugs further away.

"Did Naruko use…" he began, but stopped. Sakura turned to him, somewhat confused.

"Use what?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind" he said.

"I believed in you! You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage" Sakura said in praise.

_'No, he must have done it on purpose from the beginning'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruko" Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun is okay! He's alive!"

Naruko looked back over her shoulder.

**"Told you so"** Kurama smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Took you enough time to find out!" she teased back.

"What?! Naruko-baka! Stop acting so tough! You will be nowhere near as cool as Sasuke-kun!" she shouted back, sporting her angry face. Naruko snickered at her response. It was so funny to get her riled up. Yes, even in situations like these.

_'Heh' _Naruko chuckled in her mind. _'If you ever knew what I am capable of, you would have stopped being so fan-girl over Sasuke, as I would have taken the first place on the podium and sent him down to fifth place.'_

**"Correction: If she ever knew about what I, THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, am capable of, not you! I would take the first place on the podium. In the best case, you would only reach sixth place. Foxes rule!"**

_'But Kurama, wouldn't that mean that we would share third or fourth place, since that would be the average with us two?' _she asked back, causing the fox to sweat drop.

**"Don't try twisting this by using mathematics, kit!"** he replied back.

_'And don't try twisting my arrogant moments of self-proclaimed glory'_ she said, before they both laughed at their silliness.

However, reality set back in as the thugs decided to attack. After loosing Gato, they would not have any sources of income, so after dealing with the ninjas they would plunder the town. Things were turned around, however, as the civilian populace with Inari in the front showed up to fend of the attackers. Naruko further intimidated the thugs by creating a few dozens of Kage Bunshin. Even Kakashi joined on that one, creating a dozen himself to scare the thugs.

It was too much for them, all the thugs turned around and ran away in panic. They headed for the boat they had arrived with, which was at the edge of the bridge. Several fell out into the water during the attempt to climb back into it. The civilian crowd shouted in victory, and Tazuna was looking around overjoyed, seeing that the people had gotten their hope back.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza.

"Looks like it's over," Zabuza muttered.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

"What?" Kakashi said.

"I… I want to talk to Haku… for one last time. Please…carry me over to him."

Kakashi agreed. After pulling out the spears and swords that were sticking out of his back, Kakashi lifted him up in his arms, and carried him slowly over to where Haku was lying. The crowd backed away and made sure there was enough room for them to pass. Kakashi laid him down beside Haku, so that they could see each other, face to face. Haku's eyes were closed.

"Thanks… Kakashi" he said, before turning his head over to Haku.

"Haku…" Zabuza said. "Are you all right?"

No response at first, but Haku soon woke up again, slowly opening his eyes.

"Z… Zabuza-san…" he whispered.

"Haku…" Zabuza said, weakly. "We've been together… all this time… but…"

"Zabuza-san, no…" Haku whispered, as tears were falling down his face.

Zabuza was looking back at him, with sorrow written all over his face. He began moving his fingers, and slowly dragged his hand to Haku's head. He touched his face one last time.

"I've given you… a chance to live on. … Promise me… that you will… find happiness… Live a better life than I did…"

"Zabuza, please… don't die!" he said back, weakly.

"It's time to… say goodbye, Haku… Thank you for everything… I'm sorry…"

"Zabuza-san…" Haku said back, but he couldn't manage to stay awake any longer, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**\- End flashback -**

_'If I hadn't lost against Naruko, I could have saved Zabuza from those thugs'_ Haku thought, as he took a bite of the meat.

_'But then again, there probably wasn't anything else that I could have done. I have been thinking about this over and over again, but if Naruko is a jinchuuriki…" _he thought, before he voices his opinion:

"A jinchuuriki with full control of their bijuu is really powerful. If that is indeed so with you, then I and Zabuza-san were already doomed to lose the battle from the beginning."

"It doesn't work like that!" Naruko snapped, surprising Haku.

"You don't control your bijuu, you work with him. Or her. True, there are dojutsu and ways to force the control over a bijuu, but in my case I and Kurama work together."

"Kurama?" Haku aksed.

"That's his name. Every bijuu has a name. The Kyuubi's name is Kurama."

**"You don't have to give it away, you know. We bijuu consider our names our keepsakes"** Kurama interrupted, annoyed over having his name revealed.

_'Oh, sorry Kurama. Didn't think about it.' _she replied, with some regret.

**"It's fine"** he sighed.

"So, when you say work, you mean that both of you are in agreement or something?" Haku asked.

"We're friends!" Naruko said, with a smile.

_'Friends with a bijuu?! Is that even possible?'_ Haku thought a bit surprised, though remained stoic.

"And I trust him" she continued "Besides, I opened up the seal years ago. The Kyuubi can break out of me if he wants. It would kill me of course, so he won't do that. He'll probably wait until I'm very old and about to die."

"Uh-huh" Haku nodded dumbfounded.

This information about Naruko was a bit startling for Haku, but it also made sense. Her powers, as well as the pain it must have caused.

The pain… Haku contemplated about it, before he asked:

"If you are a jinchuuriki… Was it difficult for you to live in Konoha?"

Naruko's head shot up in Haku's direction. Her face had the 'How did you know?'-look.

"Hmm, I see" Haku said.

"I guess we are more alike than I first thought."

"You're… referring to what you told me back there in the Land of Waves, about your life?" Naruko asked.

Haku nodded.

* * *

**\- Flashback -  
****\- The next day after the battle on the bridge -  
****\- Tazuna's house -**

A man walked down the stairs to the living room, where all the ninjas from Konoha and Tazuna's family were gathered. Some of them were still recovering from the battle after the day before. Naruko, due to the regenerative powers from Kurama, were already up and running, and she was telling Inari many stories about her adventures and pranks in Konoha. The young boy was sitting and listening. Tazuna was sitting next to Inari, and eating the meal Tsunami had made, which was rice stew. He was also secretly praying that Naruko would not inspire Inari to become the next prank master in the Land of Waves, for the stories she told sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke was wrapped up in bandages on several places on his body, since he had many cuts from Haku's senbon. But right now his problem was in the form of a pink haired girl named Sakura, who sat by his side and pestered him about the food she made especially for him. But he had to admit, Sakura's cooking wasn't that bad. Kakashi was sitting at the edge of the table and reading his orange book, while Tsunami was standing in the kitchen, and cleaning dishes.

"Ahem!" the group heard from the stairs, and turned around to give the man their attention.

"Jorido-san, how's the boy?" Tazuna asked.

"He has a heavy brain concussion, I'll give you that. He is still passed out, and I think he'll be like that at least for another day or so. There's also the chance for more serious damage, like skull fracture or brain damage. Unfortunately, since I have only simple equipment available, I can't examine or treat him any further. I do not recommend that he is moved around either, at least until he is better. All we can do is to let him rest, and hope that the damage is not permanent."

"I see. Thank you" Tazuna said to the man who was the local town doctor.

"I also need to point out," Jorido continued, "that there's also the emotional trauma when he wakes up and remembers that his partner is dead. Make sure you take good care of him."

He then left the house.

"Is it ok, Jiji?" Inari asked. "He was our enemy after all."

"Naruko insisted it, and frankly I agree. You don't leave the wounded to rot in the street, not if you can help it. But what are your thoughts about this, gaki?" Tazuna asked, as he turned towards the said girl.

"He's different from Zabuza. I don't know why Haku worked with Zabuza, but I want to find out more when he wakes up."

Kakashi said nothing, as he continued to read the smut in his hands, though he was wondering what Naruko hoped to achieve through this. Nevertheless, they would stay and guard the bridge builders until the bridge was done. In other words, they had to stay around anyway.

Naruko checked in on Haku now and then throughout the day, but he remained in his sleep. The light in the room was dimmed, since a curtain was used to cover the window from sunlight, in order to give the boy some comfort for his headache when he woke up. Some bandage were wrapped around his head like a bandana, covering his forehead.

It was not until the next day that Haku began to stir. It was during the middle of the day, and Naruko had returned from her morning shift at the bridge. Kakashi and Sakura had arrived and relieved Naruko and Sasuke of their duty. With Gato and Zabuza dead, the threat was considered to be gone, so they did shifts in guarding the workers, instead of being a full team at all time. Except that there was Haku, and should Naruko be wrong about him, then at least someone had to stay behind to keep an eye on him. Of course, everyone knew that this was Naruko's excuse for checking in on the boy.

"Where…am I?…" Haku whispered, as he felt weak and his head was in pain.

"Oh, you're awake?" he heard a girl's voice from nearby.

"You're…Naruko?…" he said weakly, as he recognized the voice and turned his head in her direction, barely opening his eyes.

"My head… hurts…" he muttered.

Naruko was leaning towards the wall near the door to the room, with her arms stretched behind her head. She looked at him, and could see that Haku struggled to stay fully awake. His face looked tired.

_'Man, I really did give him a big headache, didn't I?'_ Naruko thought.

"What…happened?" he asked, before the memories of the battle began flowing back to him.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku suddenly shouted, jolting up from his bed, momentarily forgetting his pain. A look of pure shock and disbelief could be seen in his face.

"Easy now," Naruko said. "Try not to move too much. You're in bad shape."

"Naruko-san… tell me the truth" Haku said, lowering his gaze, his hands gripping the blanket in front of him.

"Zabuza-san… he… is he dead?"

Naruko sighed, before answering.

"Zabuza's arms were wounded when Gato and his men came. He finished off Gato, but his men wounded him in the process. For what it's worth, I'm sorry…"

Haku said nothing. Just a stare in his face. A lifeless stare, of someone having his world crumbled.

They were like this for a minute. Naruko stood at the wall, and Haku just sat in the bed. Then he laid down again and turned away from Naruko.

"Go away…" he muttered.

_'Yeesh, that's harsh coming from you'_ Naruko thought.

**"Can you really blame him?" **Kurama asked.

_'I guess not' _she answered, as she turned and walked out of the door.

Haku just lied in the bed.

_'Zabuza-san…'_ Haku thought, as he allowed his silent tears to run down his face.

Memories of when he met Zabuza, of when he trained together with him and traveled together with him were flowing through his mind. Yes, Zabuza was a cold-hearted killer, and had no pity whether the victim was strong or weak, a villain or an innocent. Yet traveling and being his tool was all Haku lived for, and it made him happy. It was his purpose. But now everything was taken from him again. Now there was nothing to live for. No purpose.

_'What am I going to do now? What is the point of living any longer?'_

Later that night, someone entered his room. Haku looked from the side of his view, and noticed that it was Naruko that came in. She was wearing orange long shorts and a black t-shirt with the whirlpool symbol on her chest, colored red. She was carrying a small bowl.

"I brought you some tomato soup" she said, as she offered the bowl with the red soup to him.

Haku did nothing, however. He just stared at the ceiling, ignoring the soup and her.

"You need to eat" Naruko said.

"I'm not hungry" he muttered back.

"Fine then", Naruko sighed, as she put down the bowl beside his bed.

She turned around, and walked towards the door. But instead of leaving, she just sat down at the wall beside it and stared at the soup bowl.

Haku noticed this.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just making sure the soup doesn't become too cold before I take it."

An answer that puzzled Haku.

"Why?" he asked. Not that it really matter to him, but he did ask anyway.

"Because the woman downstairs, Tsunami, was kind enough to offer any spare tomatoes she had. The bridge will be finished, but poverty doesn't disappear over night. I'm giving you the chance to eat the soup while it's still hot, but if not then I'm not going to let it go to waste."

Haku gave no response.

Naruko sighed.

"Haku, you need to eat."

"What if I don't want to?" he replied back.

Naruko said nothing for a while, and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Is this what Zabuza would have wanted for you? For you to refuse to eat, and not recover?" Naruko asked after a while.

"Don't you dare use Zabuza-san's name against me!" Haku hissed.

Naruko said nothing for a moment.

"You really cared for him, didn't you?" she finally asked.

"I was his tool, nothing more…" he muttered.

"Tell me something" she continued.

"If you were just his tool, then why did you spare Sasuke?"

Haku turned his head towards where Naruko sat.

"You could have easily killed him, yet you spared his life. Zabuza on the other hand wouldn't hesitate to kill someone innocent just to feed his stomach. You are different from him. You are a kind boy."

"Are you so sure about that?" Haku asked.

"I have my ways" Naruko replied, not going into the details of how Kurama had sensed the lack of negative emotions from Haku, compared to Zabuza.

"So why would someone like you work for someone like Zabuza?"

Haku said nothing, as he stared at the ceiling.

This kept on for a while, until he finally began to speak.

"Zabuza-san was… my reason to live. He was my purpose" he began, but hesitated.

"You probably wouldn't understand" he said.

"Try me" Naruko replied.

Haku looked over at his side towards her, and noticed her smirk.

Maybe this young girl knew more about the harshness of life than one would first assume.

"Fine" he muttered.

"Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?" he began.

He noticed that he had caught Naruko's full attention when saying this, apparently hitting a nerve in her.

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents" he continued.

"I was born in a small village in the Country of the Water, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and my mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents."

"But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened."

Haku was silent for a while, before he continued. Of his past memories, this was the worst one, one he did not relish to think about.

"My blood…"

"My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me."

Naruko jolted up when she heard this. She never had parents herself when she grew up. She had considered Sasuke to be more lucky, since he at least had known his. She already knew that there were people capable of the most heinous acts, since Itachi had killed his own clan. Still for a parent to kill his own child was hard for her to even imagine.

"Why?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"The Country of the Water has experienced many civil wars, and those who possess Kekkei Genkai were hated."

He looked over at Naruko, who nodded, showing that she understood what Kekkei Genkai was. He continued:

"Because of the special abilities they possessed, the families were used in many disputes, and the country itself feared them to be harbingers of disasters and wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed."

"Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone. My mother possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father, and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while… No, forever…"

"One day, I found out how to use some of my abilities, and in my excitement I showed it to my mother. It brought despair to her. In her panic, she grabbed me, and hit me when I tried to break free, only to cry afterwards as she hugged me, apologizing for what she did. But my father found out about our secret."

Haku closed his eyes, and Naruko barely noticed that he was gritting his teeth.

_'I don't believe it… Itachi was bad enough, but for a father to kill his own child?' _Naruko thought in horror.

**"The human race is full of hypocrisy, and you will see it again and again as you grow older. There's a reason that there are very few of your kind who I can respect"** Kurama said.

"When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father. And at that time, I thought of myself as… No, I _had_ to think of myself as…"

"I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel."

Haku looked over to Naruko.

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in the world."

_'He's the same as me'_ Naruko realized.

Haku turned back and stared at the ceiling.

"When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with the Kekkei Genkai, and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated."

Haku was silent for a long moment, and Naruko noticed a tear falling from his eye.

"I was happy" he said, with his voice shaking.

_'Happy…'_ Naruko thought to herself.

_'Kurama has always been with me, but life has been hell for me because of how the villagers fear us. It was very hard when no one else accepted me. I was so happy when there finally were others that befriended me.'_

"Naruko…" Haku said.

"Please, take out your kunai, and kill me."

"What? Why?" Naruko yelled back.

"I was Zabuza's tool, but in the end I failed him. He is dead, and I have no longer any purposes."

Naruko could not believe what she was hearing.

"There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show him mercy instead, and decide to not take his life. If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. As I asked you: Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?"

Naruko remained silent.

"When Zabuza died, I lost my reason to exist… If you even care about my well-being, then please kill me!"

Naruko was speechless. She was always a headstrong girl, and was following her goals, but right now she didn't know what to do. On one hand, killing Haku here and now would be against all she stood for. But on the other hand, if he was right, should she not be merciful the way Haku saw it?

Then she remembered.

"Haku," she began "do you remember Zabuza's last word?"

Haku thought about it, and the final words he heard before Zabuza died.

'_I've given you… a chance to live on… Promise me… that you will… find happiness… Live a better life than I did…'_

Haku began to feel deeply ashamed after remembering these final words. While he honestly could not see how or even why he should live on, and even if Zabuza's words were pure sentimentality, to kill himself would be to defy Zabuza's last words.

"I guess I have no choice then…" he sighed.

Naruko was relieved that nothing happened. For now at least.

The days went by without any more incidents. The construction of the bridge had sped up, as more and more workers had rushed to help Tazuna finish the bridge. Gato's defeat had rallied the entire town. In fact, when looking at them, Tazuna felt as he was seeing a new people. When they were not working, they were celebrating, evening after evening.

Nothing much happened at Tazuna's home, however. Haku would eat any food he was served, but otherwise he rested in his bed. But he seemed to be slowly recovering, to Naruko's relief.

The day came when the bridge was complete, and Team 7 was ready to leave.

Haku had also gotten out of bed, against the doctor's advice, to say his final goodbye as well.

"You're not sure you want to come with us to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"We have good hospitals that can help you with your recovery, and we could always use a good ninja. Besides, I think you and Naruko could make a cute couple" she said with a wink.

"S-Sakura!" Naruko shouted, as she hit her on her shoulder, finding this to be somewhat embarrassing. "Hn!" Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi gave his eye smile.

"I'm too busy training to become a better ninja, I don't have time for boys!" she said.

She then stopped and thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute… do you really mean that, or do you just want me away from Sasuke?"

Sakura raised up her hands, and gave the 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about'-look.

_'Typical, she's just jealous of me hanging out with Sasuke, as usual'_ she thought as she facepalmed.

_'Stupid fan-girl…'_

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I will stay here for now" Haku said.

"Tazuna-san and his people have been good to me, in spite of what I have done. I owe them."

"Oh well," Naruko said. "You make yourself a good ninja now, you hear me?" she said, as she bumped her fist out.

Haku could not help but smile at her antics.

"I will," he answered, as he held out his fist and bumped with Naruko's.

_'Heh, that's Naruko for you'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

After saying their goodbyes, especially to a sniffingly tearful Inari (who caused Naruko to equally tear up as well), they turned around and began walking.

Naruko looked back and waved to the people, that were waving goodbye to them.

"You come back and visit us, ok?" Inari yelled.

_'I'm a bit sad, actually. I think I and Haku could have made great friends'_ she thought, as she kept looking at the stoic ninja among the crowd.

"That girl changed Inari's heart, and Irani changed the hearts of the villagers" Tazuna said to his fellow people, as they watched them leaving.

"That girl created a bridge, known as courage, which led to hope."

"Bridge, eh" another villager said. "Oh yeah… We have to name this bridge too."

"I forgot" Tazuna replied. "But I have a perfect name for this bridge."

"What is it?"

"How about the Great Naruko Bridge?"

"That's a good name" Tsunami chuckled.

_'Take care of yourself, Naruko-san'_ Haku thought, before he turned around to leave.

* * *

**— End flashback —**

"I'm glad to see you recovered, and got to travel again" Naruko said.

"Yes" Haku nodded.

"The damage wasn't permanent, so I recovered after a few months. I worked for Tazuna and his men for a while. Then I left and I have been working freelance ever since. It's good to be back and traveling again"

Haku stopped there. A sad look came upon his face.

"But it has not been the same, has it?" Naruko asked, as she understood what Haku was thinking.

"No, it hasn't" he replied. "I miss Zabuza-san, and I think very often of the time when we were together and worked together. For me, those were better days."

"I suppose…" Naruko muttered, as she stared into the dying camp fire.

_'I miss my own friends too… I miss them a hell lot, even if they are my enemies. Those were better days too…'_

But before she began to dwell anymore on the memories, she shook them off as she got up and walked over to her backpack. Haku had already put away the cooking pot he had used, since they were done eating.

"So, what are you up to now, Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"Not sure. I'm currently heading north. Ran into a group of Suna shinobi in a village to the south, so I need to keep moving before anyone catch up to me again" she answered.

"So, I guess this is it" she finished, as she put on her backpack.

"Haku, it's been nice seeing you again. And thank you for the meal" she said, bowing down.

"Don't mention it" he replied, smiling.

"Goodbye" she said, as she turned around and began walking.

Haku stood back, and thought hard about something for a moment, before he called out:

"Naruko-san, wait!"

She stopped and turned around.

"I currently have no obligations I need to deal with. If you don't mind, why don't we travel together?"

Naruko blinked as she heard this.

"W-what? Oh… Haku, that's sweet of you, but I don't think you should do that. I'm a jinchuuriki, remember? That means I'm a prime target, for Konoha and for any other villages that finds out about me. I'll be hunted by ANBU and hunter ninjas. It's too dangerous."

"What, you think I'm inexperienced?" Haku said.

"Zabuza-san was wanted by Kirigakure, and I was his accomplice. I know a thing or two about being on the run, living the life of a refuge. In fact, I believe I'm better at it than you" he said with a smirk.

He was actually smirking.

"Haku… you… you're serious?" Naruko said, not believing her ears.

He nodded.

"I am. Besides, life on the road has been a little too silent for me the previous year. I could use some company. And you could use my expertise yourself, don't you agree?"

Naruko just stood there, with a shocked expression. The other night she had been denied company, yet here was someone she knew who was volunteering to risk his life to travel with her.

"But…. the danger…" she tried once again. "I can't risk your life over…"

"The risk is mine to take" Haku said, firmly.

"Naruko-san, please. I insist."

After some moments, she finally slumped to the ground, into a sitting position. Tears began to run from her eyes.

"Naruko-san, are you all right?" Haku asked.

She wiped away the tears from her face with her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I… I don't know what to say"

"Then say nothing" Haku said.

"Heh…well… welcome aboard" Naruko said, giving him a genuine smile.

Haku smiled back.

"But before we get on the road, may I suggest we try to get to know each other better?" he said.

**— 30 minutes later, at an open field in the forest not far from where they were eating —**

Haku and Naruko left their traveling equipment at some trees nearby.

"Naruko-san, if we are to travel together, we must rely on each other. We therefore need to know each other's abilities and skills. I will show you what I am capable of, and you will show me your abilities, if you don't mind."

Naruko nodded, as she agreed.

"Now, taijutsu first" Haku said, holding some senbon in his hand, like a kunai. "Show me what you got!" he said, as he began spinning quickly and moving towards Naruko, like a high-speed cyclone. Naruko prepared herself for the coming clash.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
****Just to make it clear, Haku with lipsticks NEVER happened.**


	10. New Hyoton abilities

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko is on the run. After having evaded Suna shinobi in a town called Renzuka, she then ran into Haku, Momochi Zabuza's former partner. Haku had survived the fight in the Land of Waves since Naruko knocked him out using Kurama's chakra, and Zabuza in turn sacrificed his own life to kill Gato and end the threat. Haku had later recovered, but not without difficulty, as he mourned Zabuza's death and didn't want to live.

After reminiscing the past, Haku proposed that they should travel together, and after some persuasion, Naruko agrees, overjoyed to finally have a friend to travel with. But before traveling comes the measuring of their skills and abilities.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run  
**

**Chapter 10: New Hyoton abilities**

Naruko was sitting on the ground, panting. Close to her, Haku was down on his knee, breathing heavily as well.

"Phew… you always were that good?" Naruko asked, as she was catching up her breath.

Their taijutsu fight had been intense. Both had begun fighting easily, but held less and less back as the fight progressed. Both agreed that if they were to travel together, they needed to get a feel of each other's skill, and learn how strong both were. They would not kill each other, but they fought as hard as possible in trying to incapacitate each other, or make the other surrender.

"Yes" Haku replied, "but when I think about it, you actually never fought me in proper taijutsu back at the bridge. You came after I had created the Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors) and had Sasuke-kun trapped inside the dome."

"True", Naruko nodded. "But I beat you anyway" she added with a smirk.

"Indeed you did, Naruko-san" Haku smiled.

"But I did fight Sasuke-kun in taijutsu first, before using that jutsu" he continued.

"He showed remarkable skill for someone his age. He fought evenly with me, he even escaped another jutsu of mine, the Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death), while I had him fully trapped."

Being reminded of her lost childhood friend, Naruko couldn't help but to look on the ground with a sad face for a moment. This didn't go unnoticed by Haku.

"I'm sorry Naruko, I didn't mean to remind you of your loss," Haku said apologizing.

"It's fine" she said.

"I'll have to deal with this one way or another anyway. But speaking of Sasuke…" she said before putting on a smile.

"He's really good at taijutsu. I trained with him for years, so I know. He's talented, and he's better than me."

"I suppose he is" Haku smiled back.

"Though in retrospect, I have been wondering whether I was underestimating him or not. If so, it caught me off guard, causing degrading performance" he continued.

After a while of resting from the taijutsu spar, Haku stood up and walked over to Naruko. He stretched out his hand, and Naruko accepted his help to get up. She noticed that Haku was smiling.

_'Does he always smile like that?'_ she wondered.

**"He's the well-meaning and kind type of ninja, who dislikes killing others"** Kurama pointed out.

**"One of the types I'll never understand. Though I don't sense anything negative from him, so I think it's genuine."**

**"You should be grateful that he spared that Sasuke-no-gaki for you. If he were of the more 'regular' type, Sasuke would be dead… and maybe you as well."**

_'I know…'_

"So, ninjutsu next?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, that's what I had in mind" Haku nodded.

"I will show mine first" he said.

He motioned for Naruko to follow him to the nearby water stream.

"Take out your kunai" he said.

"My kunai? Well… ok…" Naruko said, taking out a kunai from her pouch, holding it in a regular reverse hand grip.

Haku took out some senbon, and held them in a reverse hand grip as well, similar to Naruko.

"First I will show you my Sensatsu Suisho. I tried to kill Sasuke-kun with this one, so I think it's a fitting start."

_'You call that a good reason for choosing the first jutsu?'_ Naruko thought as she sweat dropped.

Haku moved to strike Naruko with his senbon, and in reflex Naruko moved her kunai to defend herself, blocking his attack.

"Good, this will do" Haku said.

"How?" Naruko asked.

"I am two steps ahead of you. One is that I am keeping you from using hand seals, since you need one hand in blocking my attack. Second is that I have water nearby."

"Water, as for using in ninjutsu? But don't you have the same problem as me?" Naruko asked, pointing to his occupied hand.

"That's what you think" Haku said, before he began going through a series of seals using his other free hand

_'What the...!? He's making seals with only one hand?!'_ Naruko thought shocked.

**"Now that is unusual. Not often you get to see a ninja with this kind of ability these days. Even with my life span"** Kurama said.

After finishing the last hand seal, Haku stomped on the ground, causing water from the nearby stream to rise up into the air and form one thousand needles, that surrounded the couple.

"Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" Haku said.

"I will keep you here with my weapons, and then I direct my thousand needles to attack you, while I jump out through an opening of my own."

Even if this was just for show, Naruko could not help but sweat as all the needles surrounded her.

"I've killed several skilled enemies with this jutsu. Yet Sasuke-kun was able to find an opening and escape. I trust you to do that as well, should it ever be necessary" Haku said.

_'Easier said than done. I'll probably have to use Kurama's chakra to shield myself from such an attack'_

Haku then withdrew his senbon and stopped his chakra flow, allowing the needles to turn back to liquid water and fall down on the ground around them.

"I've been working to improve the jutsu, trying to remove any openings that allows for escape. The fight with Sasuke-kun highlighted that need."

'_Combine his kind well-mannered nature with his abilities, and you have a ninja that scares the hell out of me'_ Naruko thought, sweat-dropping.

**"Not to mention that ice mirror dome jutsu he was using the last time you fought. No wonder why that Zabuza wanted his abilities" **Kurama said.

_'Yeah… hey, wait a minute'_ Naruko thought. She thought for a moment, with a finger on her chin.

"Naruko-san, is something wrong?" Haku asked.

"Your jutsu… it has a weakness" she said.

"Oh? How so?" Haku asked, with a wondering look.

Naruko raised up her hand, and focused her chakra in her palm. As she focused, Haku noticed a blue sphere starting to form above her hand, spinning around. He also noticed that Naruko seemed to concentrate heavy, to the point where she gritted her teeth.

_'A sphere of pure chakra?'_ Haku thought, as he saw the sphere form and spin above her hand. It took Naruko 10-15 seconds to form this attack.

"This is the Rasengan" Naruko said, looking at Haku with the ball spinning in her hand.

"It's an A-rank jutsu developed by the Yondaime Hokage. Trust me, you really don't want to be hit by this. With enough power, this move can kill."

She then let the Rasengan dissolve.

"Impressive. For such a jutsu to be powerful, it must require very good control over your chakra, not to mention the power needed if it is to kill" Haku said.

_'He does have good analytical skills' _Naruko thought, as she smiled to herself.

"But it took you quite some time for you to perform that jutsu. And it seemed to cause you some strain as well. Is it a jutsu you're still learning?" he asked.

"Well, both yes and no" Naruko replied.

"Normally I create a kage bunshin to help me when doing the Rasengan. It goes much faster, and takes less concentration. I'm not good at using it with one hand yet, though I practice with it. No harm in improving my chakra control, right?" she said.

"I don't know why though, but when I use Kurama's chakra, I can easily form a Rasengan in both of my hands without any extra aid."

"I see" Haku said. "And I assume your point regarding the Sensatsu Suisho is that it can be countered with such a jutsu, at the point where I hold him down and make my one-handed seals?"

Naruko nodded.

"I see" Haku said, contemplating the new info.

"I did consider the possibility, but I dismissed it since one-hand jutsus like your Rasengan are rare."

"I guess it's a first time for everything, then" Naruko said.

"Indeed" Haku said, smiling.

He then motioned Naruko to follow him to some trees nearby.

"I have been developing some new jutsu as well, since last we met. You remember that I have Hyoton (Ice Release) as Kekkei Genkai?" he asked.

Naruko nodded.

"I will show you a new jutsu I have developed since last time. I have named it 'Hyoton: Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu' (Ice Release: Striking Ice Shards)."

He put up his hands, made a two-handed seal. It resembled the tiger seal, but with the difference being that his fingers crossed each other.

"Hey, you are doing a seal with both hands" Naruko said, pointing at his hand seal.

"Yes, I am. My Hyoton requires more chakra control than regular jutsus, so for now I need to use two hands" Haku said.

As he was channeling his chakra, Naruko could feel the air around Haku getting colder.

_'Is it me, or is he making the air colder?'_ she asked herself.

**"I bet the same happened when he made that ice mirror dome on the bridge"** Kurama said

_'Just how much of that fight did I miss!?'_ Naruko yelled inside her head, berating herself more than ever for being late that time.

Naruko then noticed ice forming from the air, around Haku.

_'So, he is cooling down the air to make ice from the moist? That's quite handy.'_

Naruko observed as the ice formed several shards. She counted a dozen forming around Haku, estimating the length of each shard to be about a half meter. Not to mention that they looked very sharp.

"Hyoton: Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu!" Haku yelled, as he stretched one of his arms towards the trees.

The shards flew straight at them, penetrating everything in their way. Many branches were cut of, several big chunks of wood were shredded off from the trees that were in the way. Three of the trees fell over. Two since too much wood has been torn off the trunk, while the third had its trunk fully cut off by two of the shards.

Naruko whistled at the destruction Haku had created in front of them.

"The Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu is basically a ranged attack, like the water needles from the Sensatsu Suisho, or my senbon. But it has more power, and can cut through tougher defenses. It is very lethal against enemy ninjas" Haku explained.

"But I guess the downside is that it takes more chakra and time to create?" Naruko asked.

"Correct" Haku nodded.

"I can create more of them if necessary, even make them larger, but it takes more time, chakra and control. I will trust you to cover me when I use this jutsu" Haku said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruko said, giving him her thumbs up.

Haku couldn't help but chuckle at Naruko's antics.

"Hey, didn't I see you doing another jutsu back there when I ran into you?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, you mean the Kori no Yari! (Ice spears)?" Haku said.

"That's another new jutsu that I have been developing" he said, as he turned away from Naruko and began making seals with both hands.

Ram → Horse → Snake → Dog → Cross Tiger **(1)**

"Hyoton: Kori no Yari! (Ice spears)" he shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Immediately, ice spikes at the size of a man shot up from the ground in front of them, covering about ten square meters.

_'Neat!'_ Naruko thought.

_'Although I guess that given the current size and area, it's not done yet.'_

Haku stood up.

"As I thought of what more I could do with my Hyoton, I remembered the day when my parents died. It's…. It's not a memory that I cherish" he said with a pained look in his face.

But he took a deep breath, and continued:

"It's still a bit foggy, but I recall that when my father tried to kill me, I reacted instinctively. When I came back to myself, I found myself lying in the snow outside our home…or, what was left of it. Spires of ice taller than the house itself was sticking out. The entire house was covered by these, and everyone inside were killed. Instantly I think. As I have been thinking back to that day, I have aimed to created such spires, while under my control, but for now I'm currently not able to do better than this" he said, as he pointed to the lesser ice spires he just have created.

"It should currently be able of taking out ninjas if they are kept at the ground when I execute the jutsu, but more powerful ninjas, like Zabuza-san or Kakashi-san will likely be able to escape."

"So it's an unfinished jutsu then" Naruko said. "I guess you need a panic attack to create bigger?"

"Probably so, Naruko-san" Haku chuckled, "but I would endanger my friends if I don't have control"

"As for my next jutsu, I think you are familiar with this one" he said, doing his cross tiger seal.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)"

An ice mirror was formed in front of them.

"Yeah, I remember this" Naruko said, as she walked over to the ice mirror, and put a hand on it, feeling its cold.

"It's infused with your chakra, making it hard to break. You sure gave me and Sasuke a hard time back there when you trapped us. You can travel between these in an instant."

"You remember well, Naruko-san" Haku said.

"But you should also know that this jutsu uses a lot of chakra when I create and use an ice mirror dome, like the one from our fight on the bridge. The longer I use it, the slower I become."

"And the more easy it will become for elite ninjas or ninjas with dojutsu like the Sharingan to track you down" Naruko finished.

Haku nodded.

"My next jutsu is a defensive one" he continued.

Ram → Boar → Dragon → Dog → Ox → Cross Tiger

"Hyoton: Kori no Shoheki (Ice Barrier)" he said as he stretched his arms. A dome of ice was created quickly in the air, and it covered both him and Naruko. They were completely isolated from the world around, with no openings to the air outside.

"This is a jutsu I developed together with Zabuza-san, to protect ourselves from attacks" he said, before he let the dome dissolve.

"Haku, I have a question" Naruko asked.

"How does the surrounding area and temperature affect you Hyoton? What happens if we are in a place full of snow, or in a desert?"

"A very good question, Naruko-san" Haku replied.

"As you already might realize, the weather does affect my Hyoton. I need the moist in the air to create ice, unless I have a source of water nearby. And the warmer it is, the more it takes to do Hyoton. For this reason Zabuza-san and I avoided the warmest areas during our travels. I've never been to places like the Country of Wind, since there is much desert there" Haku explained.

"But that doesn't mean I'm incapable" he said with a smirk, as he suddenly threw out several senbon from his arm.

Naruko turned around to see where the senbon hit, and saw that eight senbon had hit eight different trees at the middle of their trunks. And the selected trees happened to be unevenly spread out as well.

Naruko blinked, as the sight sank in.

"Oh…wow…holy cow…" she muttered. She knew that Haku was good with senbon, but still she wasn't prepared for such instant precision.

"As you might know, I am adept at ranged combat and assassination, and I am capable of more than just Hyoton" Haku said stoically, but proudly.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruko said.

"So, any other Hyoton jutsus you have developed, Haku?" she asked.

"Well, there was another one, but I didn't get to finish it" Haku said.

"Oh, problems?" Naruko asked.

"You could say that" Haku said, before he walked over to the trees he had earlier launched his ice shards at. He picked up a thin long branch, and walked over to Naruko with it.

"Bend this branch a little, but don't snap it" he said, as he handed her the branch.

Naruko did so, some simple bending. The branch was flexible and strong, and she didn't break it.

"Now hand me the branch" he said, and Naruko did so.

Haku held the branch in his hand, and after a moment, Naruko noticed that its surface seemed to become more bleak******, close at where Haku's gripped it. This bleakness slowly spread throughout the surface, and even tiny shards of ice grew out of it.

"Now do the same again" Haku said after a while, as he handed the branch to Naruko.

"Ow!" she said by reflex, as the stinging feeling of sudden cold hit her hands when she held it.

"You… you froze it!" she said.

Then she tried to bend it, if only slightly, but it snapped immediately.

"I get it, this jutsu freezes down everything you touch!" Naruko said.

"Correct, Naruko-san" Haku said.

"But unfortunately, my jutsu is incomplete. I cannot improve it any further by practicing it on trees or vegetation. It works too slow as it is now" he finished.

"But what about people or animals… oh, wait, that's your problem. You don't like to hurt people. Or animals" Naruko stated.

Haku nodded.

"To improve the jutsu, I need living flesh. But I don't like killing, or causing suffering. I kill when I have to, for I am shinobi, and there are also those who deserve death. But I do not enjoy it" he said.

Naruko thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," she said, as she did the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared beside her.

"What if you practice on my kage bunshin here? It does have form like any living being, yet you won't kill anything by practicing on her" she said, pointing over at her kage bunshin.

"I don't know…" Haku said, with a sceptic look.

"I will not be harmed as long as you practice on kage bunshin, and not on the real thing. Besides we might need any jutsu we can create if we are to face together what this world throws at us" Naruko said.

"Well, what you say does make sense. I will give it a try" Haku said.

He turned to Naruko's clone, and put a hand at her shoulder. He began concentrating, and focused his chakra.

"Hyoton: Toketsu no Jutsu (Freezing Technique)" he said.

The shadow clone began gritting her teeth, before she soon yelled out in pain.

"Oyabun! It hurts!"

As Naruko observed, the area at the clone's shoulder began to pale, and small fragments of ice grew on the surface. This spread downwards on the body, and also slowly upwards from her shoulder, to her throat.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked out.

The sight and screams caused shivers to run down Naruko's spine.

Slowly, more and more of the clone's body stiffened, as a pale color spread at her skin, and ice fragments grew on the surface of her. The clone's painful screams became weaker and weaker, and after a few minutes Haku stepped back. Both beheld the effect of his jutsu.

The clone was standing stiff, with fragments and tiny shards of ice sticking out of her surface. The clothes were covered by frost, and her skin was almost white. Her face was frozen with her mouth open, in a way that looked like she was doing a silent scream. Her eyes looked anything but alive.

Naruko gulped at the sight in front of her.

_'What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to freak out every time Haku touches me'_ she thought in a small bit of despair.

**"Wimp!"** Kurama said.

_'Oh shut up!…' _she barked back.

"It took me about 3 minutes to freeze your clone solid" Haku said, as he studied the frozen clone.

"The idea is to be able to freeze an enemy quickly, in matter of seconds. Even 20-30 seconds should be useful, if there are no distractions."

"It will take a lot of practice on my clones" Naruko said.

"And I guess that the faster you do it, the more control it requires" she finished.

"Indeed. Still, I don't like it."

"Even if it's slow, it's still terrifying to watch. I know someone in Konoha's I&amp;T department who would love to use this one" she thought, as shivers ran down her spine in remembering a certain Mitarashi Anko, the crazy snake lady.

The clone then disappeared into smoke, as it could not be sustained any longer.

"I still think you should train it" Naruko said.

"If you master it, it can become handy in taijutsu. If your speciality is assassination and long range, then you ought to have some cards up in your sleeve if you are forced into close combat."

"True" Haku nodded.

"I may not like it, but I will kill off my feelings and do what I must. To fight and protect you. I shall thus become a true shinobi."

"Just like that time," Naruko chuckled, remembering the similar words he gave back at the bridge when he was going to fight for Zabuza's dreams.

"But Haku," Naruko said, turning to him.

"We've just met each other again. Why do you go so far as showing me your Hyoton abilities?"

Haku smiled at Naruko.

"You see, Naruko-san, since I am the one who suggested that we travel together, I must also be the first to build trust between us two. My first step is to show you my abilities. And we must also know each other's abilities if we are to fight well together."

Naruko smiled back at Haku at this.

"It makes sense… and it's very kind of you Haku. Thanks" she said.

"I guess it's my turn then?" Naruko said "unless you want to show me more ninjutsus?"

"It's fine, Naruko-san" Haku answered.

"I know several Suiton jutsus that Zabuza-san taught me, including the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist). Zabuza-san had more chakra than me, though, so I can't create as much mist as he could."

"Do you know any genjutsu?" Naruko asked.

"No, I'm not really proficient in genjutsu" Haku answered. "How about you, Naruko-san?"

"I suck" Naruko pouted.

"I have too much chakra because of Kurama. But he can disrupt my chakra flow if I get caught in one, so I guess we can call it even."

"Speaking of… Kurama," Haku said, still not used to the idea of the Kyuubi having a name "His chakra… that's the power you used against me on the bridge, correct?"

"Yeah," Naruko nodded.

"When we combine our chakra, I become much more powerful. His chakra shields me from many attacks, and my speed and power increases a lot."

"You were able to catch up to me" Haku stated.

"Yes, I was" Naruko nodded.

"But for now, I can't use it too much. The first time I and Kurama combined our chakra, I got exhausted at once and passed out. That was four years ago. Since then I have been training in using his chakra, but even if it makes me able to use it for a few more minutes, my body also needs to finish growing up and needs to be better trained" she finished.

"So the cost of that power is your strength" Haku summed it up. "Too long and you cannot fight any more. Even longer and you may harm yourself. Correct?"

Naruko nodded.

"It sounds like a power you should not use when you are on your own. It sounds like a double-edged sword to me" Haku said.

"It is" Naruko nodded. "Using Kurama's power is usually last option, especially if I'm on my own, with no one to protect me afterwards. Though that near-death scare you gave us at the bridge have had me and Kurama reconsider the strategy."

"I did actually use it when I fought those ANBU I mentioned" Naruko continued.

"I was very desperate and saw no other options. But if I hadn't tricked them, I would have lost when my time went out."

"I see" Haku said. "What else can you do with this power?"

"I could show you a bit" Naruko said, as she put her hands together and did the tiger seal.

_'Kurama, give me a little boost'_ she said to the fox.

**"Sure, but make it brief. I don't want any sensors or trackers to pick up on us"** the fox replied.

At once, Haku looked at Naruko shining in light orange, in her bijuu mode. It was the same as he had seen on the bridge. Though she was not his enemy this time, it did unnerve him somewhat, given what had happened that last time.

"I'll only show you a little bit, Kurama doesn't want me to flash out too much before someone notices it" she said.

Haku then observed as Naruko sent the chakra towards a nearby tree, forming a large arm of chakra, and gripped the tree, ripping it up from the ground with it's roots, before throwing it at another tree, causing it to fall over with a crash.

"Impressive" Haku said, as Naruko let the chakra dissolved and returned to her normal form. Even if it was for a brief moment, she began breathing heavily from the ordeal.

"I assume it will take quite a while for you to master that power?" Haku said, as he looked at Naruko who was catching her breath.

"Yeah," she replied. "I should be able to combine my chakra with Kurama's without getting exhausted when I get older, and have had lots of training with this. Hopefully it might keep Konoha off my back."

"What else can you do in that form?"

"I did tell you that I can form a Rasengan in each of my hands without any problems. I also get Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions. Kurama can also fully come out in full fox form, as a gigantic nine-tailed fox. Well, he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though, so why not?" she chuckled.

"We actually tried that once, hiding in a forest away from Konoha, but I got exhausted much faster than usual, so we'll wait until I'm ready."

"Sounds like you and the Kyuubi work well together" Haku stated, with a smile.

"We do. He's my friend" Naruko said with a smile, before she continued.

"I can also communicate telepathically with my Kage Bunshin when I'm in bijuu mode." Naruko added.

"Oh? How so?" Haku asked, tilting his head as the idea of telepathic clones sounded rather strange.

"Normally, a Kage Bunshin's memory and experience returns to you when they disappear, so they are useful for scouting. Bijuu, however, can communicate with each other telepathically, and in theory jinchuuriki should be able to do that as well if their bijuus allow them to. I haven't tried with other jinchuuriki yet, but it actually works with Kage Bunshin. When you create a Kage Bunshin, you split your chakra among them. Kurama's chakra is split as well, so I sort of create other jinchuuriki when I use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Sounds useful" Haku commented.

"You have no idea how much it has helped me" she said, thinking back to the most recent incident, when the Mokuton-using ANBU first tried to trap her with his jutsu, and she had to telepathically order her underground clone to come up and counter the jutsu.

"What about other abilities? I recall that you used futon jutsu in when we fought. You did the Futon: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough), if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah, I did. I have affinity with wind. I think Daitoppa is the one I use the most" she answered.

"Yes, I have seen it many times" Haku said.

"A very common jutsu to learn, yet its power depends on the user. With enough strength, it can be devastating. It can be applied to many uses. Like the collaboration jutsu you did together with Sasuke-kun, when he breathed fire."

"How is your mastery of that jutsu?" he asked.

"I could show it off" Naruko said, before aiming towards the trees Haku had earlier shredded with his shards.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Futon: Daitoppa!"

She inhaled as much air as possible, added in as much of her chakra as she could and blew out as hard as possible. All the tree rubble on the ground that were left from the ice shard attack were blown away, with the heaviest branches and the fallen trees moving several meters. Some of the other damaged trees gave after as well and fell over.

"Not bad" Haku commented. "Though I think it can be improved. True masters can blow away anything in their way "

"I rather use Daitoppa for other means than a direct attack" Naruko explained. "Like a Katon jutsu with a kage bunshin."

Haku blinked his eyes at this.

"You can have your kage bunshin perform different jutsus at once?" he asked.

"M-hm!" she nodded.

"Sasuke taught me the Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique), so I can combine those two with my clones."

_'I could probably demonstrate it, but I don't want to lit the forest on fire'_ Naruko thought to herself.

"That sounds quite impressive" Haku said, before bringing his hand up to his face, in a thinking position.

"You know, that Daitoppa could also be combined with other ranged attacks. When we get time, I suggest we practice combining it with my Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu (Striking Ice Shards)."

Naruko sweat dropped at the thought. Of course it was a brilliant idea, but Haku's attack alone was quite destructive, and adding her wind attack as well would make the shards shred anything in their path for…. whoever knows how far.

"What else do you have?" Haku continued.

"I can also fire out air projectiles with Futon: Air Bullets**(2)** or the more powerful Futon: Renkudan (Drilling Air Bullets), and I also know the Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique), which shoots out smaller fire projectiles."

"Then there's the Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind), though I haven't fully gotten the hang of it yet."

**"Not fully? The last time you used it you shredded yourself!"** Kurama pointed out.

"The Kaze no Yaiba? Isn't that a difficult jutsu to master?" Haku asked in wonder.

"It is" Naruko said, as she raised up her right arm with her thumb and two fingertips raised up.

As Naruko concentrated, Haku noticed air beginning to blow in small winds around Narukos hand, and tiny blades of air were created around her fingers.

He was impressed at first, until the blades began cutting into Naruko's fingers and palm. She gritted her teeth at this, and stopped the jutsu.

She lowered her hand from the stance, and let Haku have a look at it. It had several cuts, and was bleeding.

"So, creating the air blades is one thing, but controlling them and avoid hurting yourself is another" Haku stated.

"Yes. I can create bigger blades though, but… um… well… you get the downside" she said, rubbing her back head.

"I actually used it when I fought those ANBU, but it left me some really nasty cuts…. and shredded my clothes."

**"Not to mention that it had the amusing side effect of you ending up in that pink t-shirt"** Kurama snorted.

_'P…Pink!…. Just…. shut up!'_ Naruko shouted in her mind to the snickering fox, as the certain horrible memory was something she did NOT want to be reminded of.

Haku then noticed that the wounds in Naruko's hand stopped bleeding, and the cuts slowly disappeared.

"Naruko-san… your cuts…" Haku began.

"It's Kurama's doing. His chakra heals my body, so my wound grow much faster than normal" Naruko said.

"The Kaze no Yaiba is difficult, and those who use it are usually jounin level" she continued, back on topic.

"Sounds like a tall goal for someone as young as you" Haku said.

"Yeah" Naruko said, looking towards the ground with a serious look… before a smirk showed up on her face.

"But so is the Rasengan, and still I mastered it" she said with confidence. "It's a badass jutsu if I get the hang of it, and I think it may lay the basis for other jutsus as well. Image what I can do with it if I use it in collaboration jutsus. I'll get the hang of it, dattebayo!" she said as she shot her fist into the air.

Haku smiled at Naruko's confidence.

_'She still keeps her spirit high. I think I will be looking forward to travel with her' _he thought to himself.

_'Speaking of travel…'_ he thought as he looked up, and looked at the sun's position in the sky.

_''Early evening, huh?'_

"Naruko-san, I think we should finish up our session for now, and take a break, before we head out. If you do have people tracking you, then we shouldn't stay much longer." Haku said.

"Yeah, I agree." Naruko answered. "But it's late. Are you ok with traveling in the night?"

"Don't worry" he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

_'I guess I'll save fuinjutsu for later'_ Naruko smiled for herself.

**—30 minutes later—**

After resting for a bit since their training session, Naruko and Haku packed all their belongings into their backpacks.

Soon they were ready to set off, now as traveling companions.

"Is it ok that we travel by the forest? I think I'll be easier spotted on roads or open areas" Naruko said.

"I agree" Haku said.

"I often travel in the forest myself. You run into many interesting sights in here that avoids the roads" he added.

"Like you" Naruko said.

"Like me, yes" Haku smiled.

"So… off we go" Naruko said, as they began walking away from their campsite and the open field, and into the forest once again.

They walked in silence for a moment, before Haku spoke up.

"Say, Naruko-san, do you have any set destination you are traveling to?" he asked.

"North, I guess" Naruko mused.

"I really haven't thought about it. Until now I have focused on keeping on the move, ahead of any Konoha or Suna shinobi. I turned north since I couldn't go much further south. I heard rumors that Suna shinobi were spotted among the harbor areas at the southern border towards the ocean".

"I see" Haku said.

"We're not far from the northern hills, so the forest will not be very dense as we continue" he said.

"Northern hills?" Naruko asked.

"Yes. The north of the Land of Rivers consists of tall rocky hills" Haku explained.

"However, beyond the northern hills lies the border that leads to the territories of Amegakure. I have heard some very disturbing rumors about that country, so I think we should avoid it."

"If so, then we have to sneak by the Land of Fire" Naruko said.

"Land of Fire? That territory is controlled by Konoha. Isn't that more dangerous for you?" Haku asked.

"Maybe, but the other option is to travel by the Land of Wind, and that will send us straight into the desert. You said it will hamper your hyoton, and I have no idea of how to survive in a big desert. I think sneaking through the Land of Fire is the safest bet" Naruko explained.

Haku agreed at her reasoning.

"Land of Fire, then. We should prepare ourselves when we near the border" he said.

It got gradually darker, as they kept walking through the forest.

After walking for an hour, they reached a river, and stopped for a moment to take a break.

"This river…" Haku mused. "I think it runs from the northern hills. We should follow it."

"Sure. But even without the river, I can tell our direction by the stars at night" Naruko said.

"You're a star navigator?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "Kurama taught me".

They then continued along upwards the river.

Haku kept his eyes peeled, looking upwards the river.

After some moments, he spotted what he was looking for.

"I can see the northern hills" he said.

Naruko peeled her eyes as well.

"Yeah, I see it too. Far away upwards the river" she added.

After resting for a few more moments, they continued along the river.

_'So, star navigation huh?'_ Haku thought to himself, thinking about what Naruko had said earlier.

_'I did try to learn a bit of it once, but Zabuza-san and I were constant on the run, so I had to put it aside. Maybe Naruko-san can teach me'_ he mused, as he looked up into the late evening sky.

_'I guess it's night soon… huh?'_ he thought as he observed some shapes in the air.

_'Clouds? Strange, the sky was all clear when we left'_

As they continued upwards the river, it became quickly darker. Haku observed the weather above, and noticed that more clouds had gathered. For some reason he couldn't point out, it made him feel uneasy.

Raindrops began falling down from the sky, and soon the rain was hurling down.

_'Great!' _Naruko thought to herself. _'But at least it will help keeping dogs off our trail'_.

They could hear rumbling in the skies. They both looked up and could see some tiny flashes in the air.

"Nice weather, don't you think?" Naruko added, sarcastically.

It was then that she noticed that Haku was looking up at the weather, with a frown on his face.

"Haku, is something wrong?" Naruko asked.

"No, nothing" he answered before they continued on.

Then a great flash in the distance hit them. A lightning struck down into the northern hills, and the thunderous boom hit them after a few moments.

"Wow. Haven't seen a lightning that big before!" Naruko said, amazed.

Haku did not share her enthusiasm.

_'That lightning'_ he thought to himself.

_'Why do I feel so uneasy? Something must be wrong.'_

**_'That Haku-no-gaki is becoming tense'_** Kurama thought to himself, as he observed Haku from within Naruko, and felt his apprehension.

**_'And he is right in doing so. Something about this stinks.'_**

They continued upwards along the river, and the rain seemed to cease after a while. The river was increasing in size, with the water running more wild, and they would soon have to withdraw away from the river if this kept up.

Naruko knew, however, that something was up. She could tell that Haku was tense for some reason, and decided to ask.

"Haku, I know something is bothering you. What is it?" she asked.

"Well…" he began. "It's probably just some superstition, but…" he then stopped, for as peeled his eyes, he noticed something in the river.

That something was running down the river towards them. The form… no, forms, there were more than one… and they seemed to be…

Haku widened his eyes as he realized what he was seeing.

"Naruko!" he shouted. "There are three people in the water!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) Just to point it out: Cross-tiger seal is not to be confused by the seal Naruto/Naruko does when using Kage Bunshin. The Naruto wiki explicitly states that the seal for the Kage Bunshin is the clone seal, while the one Haku uses is called cross tiger (similar to tiger seal, but with the fingers crossing one another)**

**(2) The Naruto Wiki does mention the Futon Air Bullets, but since even Google Translate doesn't even translate Futon: Renkudan correctly into Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets, I haven't bothered translating it.**

**Dear readers, you have had the joy of reading chapters 7-10, which have all been published this same week. I have been working on all these chapters simultaneously this autumn (or 'fall', as the Americans call it). I took great joy in writing chapters 9-10, so I ended up finishing 7-8 about the same time as 9-10. As such, all these chapters have been finished about the same time, and published this same week. It will be a while of waiting before chapter 11 and beyond gets published, but I do look forward in working further with Naruko and Haku.**

**Till next time.**


	11. Funeral at Katabami Kinzan

**Author's note:**

**Happy new year!**

**Good grief, took more time than I anticipated before I got to post new chapters.**

**I've been able to speed up the progress throughout the holidays, and I hope to publish some more chapters the coming days.**

**And a most appreciated "Thank you" to CharitysSongbird, who recommended my story in his latest chapter of "Leafs new Tree". I can with all my heart recommend his story as well. It is a Naruto-neglect fic with a unique plot, and has tons of warm good humor. I recommend everyone to read it.****  
**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko is on the run. While on her travel, she ran into Haku, Momochi Zabuza's former apprentice, who has chosen to join her in her adventures.  
After a training session, where they have gotten to learn each other's abilities, they began traveling north, towards the northern hills of the Land of Rivers.

After following a river and coming closer to the northern hills, the weather turned bad and resulted in a powerful lightning that struck down at the hills. Haku couldn't help but feel apprehension about this. He was about to voice his concern after being asked about it, but not until he spotted three people in the water.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 11: Funeral at Katabami Kinzan**

"Where… Where am I…" a man muttered.

There was nothing but darkness, but he slowly opened his eyes and was hit by the early morning sunlight. He felt weak, and his body hurt.

"Easy there" he heard a young female voice from his right side. He tilted his head sideways towards where the voice came from, and noticed a very young blonde girl with twin pigtails and ANBU outfit standing above him, with her arms crossed. She didn't have any shinobi headband though.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Naruko" she answered. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He looked around, and saw his two companions awake, sitting and resting with their backs at some nearby trees. They were awake, but they all looked worse for the wear. They had bandage wraps covering several places on their bodies. He looked around and saw another young boy in Kiri hunter ninja outfit. He didn't have any headband either. The boy was looking towards the northern hills, with what looked like an impassive look on his face.

"We found you floating in the river last night. You're lucky, if we hadn't been there, you would have drowned" Naruko said.

"I… I… thank you. I'm Rokusuke, by the way" the man said.

He had short black hair and black eyes, and his face was nearly square edged, with exception of his chin reaching further down. He wore a grey bandanna tied backwards, and a blue yukata. His right arm was covered with bandage from his hand to his elbow, and his right ankle. They were covering some open wounds. His body felt pretty beaten up.

"Say, you happen to know the quickest way to Konoha?"

"Konoha? How come?" Naruko asked.

"We need help, fast" Rokusuke said.

"There's no way you'll be moving, at least for a while" Haku said, as he turned towards them.

"You are hurt from last night. If you try to move now, you'll be risking your lives" he stated.

"But… we need help!" Rokusuke protested. "If we don't move now then Kanpachi will…"

He gritted his teeth and looked down on the ground.

"So, what happened?" Naruko asked.

"We come from a mining village within the hills, called Katabami Kinzan" one of Rokusuke's companions, Kentaro, said.

He had a dark grey bandana and grey hanten**. **His lower face was covered with stubble beard, and he had a wide chin. Both his legs and his left arm had bandage wrapping around, with his right splinted with a long wooden stick.

"Katabami Kinzan has a gold mine, and it is… or was… a prospering village… Until they came."

"Who?" Naruko asked.

"Someone who calls themselves the Kurosuki family" Rokusuke answered.

Haku frowned when he heard the name.

"They came and took over the village. Now they rule over everything, and have us enslaved in the mines. Anyone who tries to resist… is given a funeral…"

"Funeral?" Naruko said.

"He means that they are buried alive" the other companion, Dai, said.

He had similar clothing to Kentaro, except for his white bandana circling his bald head, and his hanten was darker, except for the light grey cloth piece on his left shoulder, stitched into his outfit. He was the largest of the trio, and had a beard running from his ears down the edge of his cheeks and below his jaw. His arms were covered in bandage wraps, and his right was resting in a shoulder sling.

_'Buried alive? That's just… horrible!'_ Naruko thought.

"Tell me something," Haku said, as he approached Rokusuke.

His stern look made Rokusuke feel more uncomfortable.

"The one who leads this Kurosuki family… is he called Raiga?"

"Yes," Rokusuke nodded.

_'I knew it!'_ Haku thought to himself.

_'So that weather from last night… It is as I feared, it was his doing after all.'_

"Someone you know, Haku?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," he nodded towards her.

"Kurosuki Raiga, known as the Kirigakure no Raijin (Thunder of the Hidden Mist). He was a member of the Seven Swordsmen, and a former comrade of Zabuza-san".

_'That doesn't sound good'_ Naruko thought.

"So… were you at his good side?" she asked.

Haku shook his head.

"I have no fond memories of that man. I met him a few times before Zabuza-san and I left Kirigakure. They were comrades, but there was something about him I didn't like. And he seemed to resent Zabuza-san as well."

Haku turned to Rokusuke.

"Tell me everything! Tell me what happened last night!" he demanded.

Haku's insistence unnerved Rokusuke, but he began explaining the event of the last night.

* * *

**— Flashback, previous afternoon—**

**— Kitabami Kinzan graveyard —**

A group of men in dark hooded cloaks were slowly walking across the graveyard. Several recently dug graves could be seen, spread unevenly all over the place, with tombstones made of nothing more but crooked beams, boulders or poorly made crosses. The men were carrying a white funeral coffin. Behind the coffin walked a taller man, who was crying out while having a smile at the same time. He seemed to have something sticking out of his back, hidden beneath his hooded cloak.

"Why?" he cried out.

"Why'd such a good guy have to die? It's so sad… Very sad…"

They had approached an open grave, and the person stopped behind the coffin. The coffin itself was shaking, while the man held his hands to his face, and cried.

"I remember it" the man continued with a calmer voice.

"You would always show it to me."

The coffin was laid down into the grave, and dirt was thrown upon it as the other men began to bury the grave. Screams were heard from inside the coffin.

"You said it was your father's keepsake as your eyes sparkled" the man said with a smile, and with tears running down his face.

"It was a pipe worthy of acclaim. It was an impressive piece that you were proud of."

A slightly crooked iron beam was placed upon the grave, in similar fashion to the other graves.

"And even though he was dead, you were still smiling. Even when we were going through all those hardships, you were still smiling. It was a good smile."

"It really was" he said out.

On the cliff about the graveyard, Rokusuke, Dai and Kentaro were watching. Rokusuke wanted to rush to his friend's rescue, but Dai held him back.

"Hang in there, Rokusuke. This is our only chance to escape from the village while they're preoccupied!" he said.

"But, Kanpachi is…" Rokusuke said, full of tears.

"For the sake of our village, we must get there at any cost!" Kentaro answered, as he held him by his shoulders.

They stepped away from him, and began running. Rokusuke wiped his tears with his arm, before he turned around and followed his companions.

"Ah, funerals are nice!" the leader down at the graveyard yelled out, as he turned around and began walking away.

Later that evening, the weather turned worse for the men who had fled Katabami Kinzan. They were climbing by a thin cliff with little room for their feet. The rain was hailing down, and the wind was blowing strongly.

Suddenly, a powerful lightning hit the cliff above them, and boulders began falling down on them. The men were hit, and fell down into the river below. Everything went black.

* * *

**End flashback**

"So, you were headed for Konoha to request help with the Kurosuki family?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, we were" Dai nodded.

"Though we're in no shape to get there now. I guess we failed after all..."

"No!" Rokusuke yelled, as he stood up, ignoring his pain.

"We can't give up, or Kanpachi will die!"

"But Rokusuke, we're all beaten and weak" Dai argued, "How are we supposed to get to Konoha in this shape?"

Rokusuke turned to Naruko and Haku.

"You two… are you able to fight?"

"Rokusuke!" Dai yelled. "They're only kids! What can they do?!"

"Haku" Naruko said as she turned to him, "What do you think?"

"Kurosuki Raiga is not someone to be taken lightly, or underestimated. He is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen after all! If we try, it could very well be our death" he answered.

"Maybe… but who else is there?" she asked.

"You're seriously considering this?" Haku replied, with a hint of shock in his voice.

"I am. I can't just let people suffer if there is something I can do about it"

"Well," Haku shrugged. "We were going the same direction anyway. Might as well have a look into it."

"We'll help you" Naruko said to the men.

"After all, we're ninja as well" she finished with a grin.

The men looked at each other.

"I guess it can't be helped" Kentaro said. Dai silently nodded, praying inside for a miracle.

**"Hey, kit! Did you forget what happened the last time you did charity?"** Kurama asked.

_'What about it?'_ Naruko replied.

**"Even if you have any chance against this…. Raiga… Don't you think trackers might catch up to us before you even finish what you start in there?"**

_'I don't know, Kurama, but I'm not letting this be.'_

**"Suit yourself, kit. Just remember, I'm only trying to watch out for you"**

_'Thanks, Kurama, I do appreciate it'_

Naruko created a few kage bunshin to help support the men in the travel ahead of them. They were at first perplexed at her creating real physical clones, but accepted the help. Except for Rokusuke, who insisted at walking on his own. Of the three, he was the least injured, with only minor wounds.

It took them a few hours of slow, but steady walking towards the northern hills. The forest got less dense, and they soon found themselves near the bottom of tall cliffs, at the beginning of the northern hills. The cliffs were all rocky, with little vegetation. An open valley was ahead of them, where the river ran from. It was steep, with tall cliffs on both sides, and a small road alongside the river.

"Katabami Kinzan is an hour by walking inwards the valleys from here" Kentaro said, as he pointed ahead of them.

"All right then, let's make a camp here" Naruko said.

"What?!" Rokusuke shouted. "We can't stop now!"

"Not so loud, will ya?!" she growled back. "Sheesh…"

The clones put down Rokusuke's companions, and disappeared into smoke. Naruko put her arm into her pack back, and pulled out some pieces of paper and a pen.

Rokusuke would have nothing of it.

"How can we stop here and rest? We need to get back now! Kanpachi needs us!"

"Stop it, Rokusuke!" Kentaro yelled. "It's too late!"

"How can you say that?!" he yelled back.

"Enough! Shut up!" Naruko yelled, adding strength to her voice.

Rokusuke stopped, and stared at her.

"First of all, we shouldn't barge in without a plan" she said, as she sat down with the paper and pen, and looked towards the men.

"I need all information you can give. Anything about the Kurosuki family, about Raiga, the mines, the village, the territory. Anything that can help us."

She looked over to Rokusuke.

"And we should wait for the night, before we sneak in."

"But… Kanpachi…" Rokusuke said.

Naruko sighed.

"Rokusuke, when did they bury your friend?" she asked.

"It was yesterday, just before we fled" he answered.

"Then it's too late" Naruko said.

"How can you say that?!" Rokusuke yelled back.

Naruko looked sternly at him.

"If a man is buried alive inside a coffin, he will suffocate within hours. And your friend was buried yesterday, even before we saved you. I'm sorry, Rokusuke, but your… friend…" she stopped, hesitating.

"Naruko-san is right, Rokusuke-san" Haku said. "I'm sorry to say it, but your friend is dead."

Rokusuke gritted his teeth, and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He turned around and stepped away from the camp, wiping his face with his arm.

"Leave him be," Dai said.

"Kanpachi was Rokusuke's closest friend. It's very hard for him."

_'Best friend…' _Naruko thought. The very word brought her memories back to Konoha, and she stared at the ground with a sad look in her face. Haku noticed, but didn't say anything.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, before she got up.

"Haku, take over. Ask them about anything" she said, giving him the paper and pen.

"Where are you going, Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"To hunt" she said, as she turned around and walked back towards the forest.

"We'll need some food before we move in tonight, and we can't feed the entire group with our own provisions. So I'll go and find some animal" she said.

_'And I need to clear my head a bit'_

"Very well" Haku replied, before he sat down with the men, picking up the pen and paper.

_'Hey, Kurama, wanna join me and help?'_

* * *

**— 1 hour later —**

Naruko was carrying a deer on her back. Finally, something else and bigger than a rabbit. And quite a fine one too. She wasn't a bad hunter, and had caught deers before in the forests of Konoha. Yet hunter's luck didn't seem to be with her after she had fled.

She approached their camp, with the animal carried on her back.

"Ooh, that's an impressive haul, Naruko-san" Kentaro said.

"M-hm!" Naruko nodded proudly with a smile, before she looked around and took in the sight.

Haku sat on the ground, going through the papers he had been writing on. Naruko could see the papers with many details written down, including sketched maps.

"Our friends here has given a lot of valuable information, Naruko-san" Haku said.

"We'll need to go through the details once more and make a plan."

He looked at the deer on her back, and smiled.

"But first, I think we should prepare our dinner"

Naruko smiled back, before she looked once more around. Dai and Kentaro were resting against some trees, while Rokusuke was not. In fact, he could not because he was not there.

"Hey, were's Rokusuke?" she asked.

"Come to think of it," Kentaro said, "I haven't seen him since you left."

"Don't tell me…" Naruko said, as she quickly dropped the deer, and ran in the direction they had seen Rokusuke walking earlier.

"Rokusuke!" she yelled. After a hundred meters of running, she stopped at the beginning of the valley.

_'Kurama, can you sense him?'_

**"No, he's not within range"** the fox replied.

"Kuso!…" she cursed to herself.

Haku came running from behind, and stopped near Naruko.

"That baka. He ran back towards the village. Mattaku…" Naruko said.

"Then he will be captured by Raiga and his men" Haku stated.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-san. This is my fault. I should have kept a better watch."

"And I should have sent out some kage bunshin to patrol the area. So I guess we're even" Naruko said.

She turned to Haku.

"Pack our things, we're leaving now"

"Hai!" Haku nodded, having a serious look, as he turned and ran back to the camp.

Naruko sighed.

"Typical… I finally caught a deer, and we don't even get to eat it," she moaned to herself, before turning around and running back to camp, not even taking time to seal the dead animal into a storage scroll.

**— Somewhere within the northern hills —**

Rokusuke was running along a wide path among the cliffs, ignoring the pain from his body.

_'Wait for me, Kanpachi! I'm coming' _he thought, with a determined look on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruko and Haku had taken up the pursuit and were quickly heading towards his destination as well.

**— At the cliffs above Katabami Kinzan —**

A tall cloaked figure was standing, looking over Katabami Kinzan.

"Someone is… coming" the voice of a child said.

"Looks like I'll have to prepare another funeral service, huh?" the man responded.

* * *

**— Sometime later —**

**— Kitabami Kinzan graveyard —**

Rokusuke finally reached back to Katabami Kinzan. Somehow he had managed to get to the graveyard without being seen by the Kurosuki family. He was now digging up the grave from last night with his bare hands.

"Please be alive," he said. "I'll get you out somehow."

"Hey!" he heard a voice from his right.

He jolted his head towards said direction, and as he looked up at the figure, he froze as he recognized the hooded cloak the man was wearing.

"What are you doing over there?" the Kurosuki member asked.

Rokusuke then looked around, and saw that he was surrounded by seven members from the Kurosuki family.

He tilted backwards on his four and squealed in horror. He had been caught.

**— Outskirts of Katabami Kinzan —**

Naruko and Haku jumped down along some tall cliffs, and stopped by some boulders at a cliff's edge, where they hid. The cliff gave an overview of the village. Right below them were the mines, and the main processing center, built in large wooden structures.

"So that's Katabami Kinzan?" Naruko mused, as she looked from her hiding spot.

"Naruko-san," Haku said, "you really think we're up to the task?"

She looked over at him.

"Still worried about that Raiga?" she asked.

Haku nodded.

"Like I have said earlier, Kurosuki Raiga is not someone to be taken lightly" he said.

"Coming from you, I guess it's true" Naruko mused, as she looked over Katabami Kinzan.

"Still, we got to do something" she said.

She then looked over to Haku.

"Could you give a quick review of what the guys said back at the camp?" she asked.

Haku nodded, before he took off his backpack and fished up some of the papers he had made notes on.

"We should at least try to make a small plan, before we do something" Haku said.

**— Outside the administrative center—**

Rokusuke had been brought to the village's administrative center. It was a lone building, overseeing the village, like a small mansion. He was now sitting on the ground with his back towards the stairs, staring at the cone of Kurosuki family members in front of him. He was trembling, and dreaded for his life. The members laughed evilly at the sight in front of them.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee"

"Raiga-san," the group leader called out "we caught Rokusuke, one of the three who escaped from the village."

The doors above the stairs opened slowly with a creaking sound, and Rokusuke turned around in horror, gasping at the sight in front of him.

"Good work" Raiga said, as he appeared to the group.

Raiga was wearing a hooded cloak similar to the rest of the members, with its collar hiding his lower half of his face.

"It looks like they went out to find help" the group leader said.

One of the younger members of the group kicked Rokusuke at his side.

"Where the hell did you go?" he demanded.

Rokusuke crouched down on his arms and legs.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"Stop it, new guy" Raiga said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The member looked at Raiga, somewhat hesitant.

"Y-Yes" he said, as he stepped back.

Raiga looked down at Rokusuke.

"Say, Rokusuke… We have good relations with everyone in Kinzan, right?" he asked.

Rokusuke looked up at Raiga.

"That's…" he said, before looking away.

"I wonder why" Raiga said with a sad voice.

"I was sad when I heard that you guys had escaped the village. It made me unable to remember the good old days."

Rokusuke clapped his hands together in a begging positions.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

Raiga hammered his right palm with his left fist, as if he had just got a great idea.

"I've thought of something wonderful!" he said out, excited.

"Let's have your funeral!"

Rokusuke began screaming in horror.

"Please, anything but that!" he begged, bowing down.

"I won't run away again, so please forgive me!"

"Why? You don't like funerals?" Raiga said silently.

"Of course! I just don't want to die yet!" Rokusuke screamed back.

"Is that so? But I love funerals" Raiga said.

"When people are alive, they lie to, hate and betray each other until they die. But at a funeral, all the grudges are forgotten. People remember all the times they got along with that person. Eh?"

Rokusuke's mouth opened more and more, as his fear increased.

"No! Anything but that!" he shouted, as he in his panic tried to crawl away.

The Kurosuki family members jumped straight at him, and forced him to the ground.

"Stop it!" he shouted.

"Then it's decided!" Raiga declared loudly, "Let's make preparations for Rokusuke's funeral!"

"Yeah!" his men shouted.

**— With Naruko and Haku —**

The two ninjas were watching as the miners moved in and out of the mines, carrying rocks to the mining center to be processed. The rocks were carried in webs, hanging down from a pole that each worker were carrying. Each pole had webs hanging from both edges. The Kurosuki family had placed out guards, who kept guard and forced the miners to work.

"Pick up the pace!" one guard growled at the miners. "Hurry up and haul those rocks!"

Naruko looked over her boulder and down towards the opening. They had kept an eye on the activities, while they quickly went through the information they were given. They had very little time to formulate a good plan, as they assumed that Rokusuke would be captured, sooner or later. They had also hid their backpacks among the nearby boulders, having prepared themselves with kunais, senbon and any other equipment they may need for combat.

"It's a gold mine, isn't it?" Naruko asked, as she studied the rocks the miners were carrying. They didn't seem that sparkling.

"They must be processing the rocks inside the building" Haku added.

"I'm not an expert on rocks, but I think they use some chemicals to separate gold from the other materials."

An old man was wobbling as he carried his cargo out in the hot sun. He was bold, with white hair hanging down from the sides of his head, and he had light-brown working clothes. The strain had become too much for him, and he fell over on his four. A few of the guards looked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing? Carry those rocks!" one yelled at him.

"If you slack off, we'll ask the boss to have your funeral!" the other one threatened.

"Please forgive me!" the elderly man begged.

Four guards in total surrounded him.

Naruko had seen the entire commotion. Her hand balled into a fist, as her anger rose at the sight.

"Treating old people like that… I won't let them get away with it!" she growled.

"So that's your strategy, you're jumping straight in?" Haku asked, not hiding the disapproval in his voice.

Naruko looked over to him.

"I'm not letting them kill that man. Our time is up"

She looked back down to the men.

"I think we should go in silently. That gives us a higher chance of success" Haku said.

"Maybe…" Naruko said.

"But you said that Raiga was one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen?"

"I did" Haku answered.

"Yeah, I could use stealth…" Naruko began.

"But against someone like Raiga… He'll find me before I find him, if he's that good. So I'm going out in the open."

She looked once again over her shoulder, over at Haku.

"Haku, you do the stealth"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. When we fought Zabuza the first time back in the Land of Waves, not even Kakashi noticed you were there. You're much better than me. If someone can sneak up on Raiga, it's you."

Haku nodded.

"I'll go down and save that man, then I'll save Rokusuke" Naruko said, "You go and find Raiga."

"Sounds like a plan then" Haku agreed.

"Be careful, Naruko-san" he said, as Naruko jumped down from the cliff.

"Hurry up and pick them up" one of the guards said, as the poor elderly miner was putting the rocks back into the pole-webs. Several other workers had stopped and looked at the commotion.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee" the guard laughed, but was cut short when a fist hit straight into his stomach.

The guards were watching in shock, not fully grasping what was happening, before Naruko had sent them all down for the count.

"Well, that was easy…" she muttered.

"Are you all right, old man?" Naruko asked the miner.

"What have you done?!" the man said with despair in his voice.

Naruko took out a canteen of water from her pouch, and offered it to the old man, but he slapped it out of her hands.

"OK…" Naruko said slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Please! Just leave me here and go!" the man begged.

"Knock me out like you did to those guys!"

"What?" she replied.

"If you're not going to, then I'll do it myself" he said, as he began hitting his own head with his fists.

Naruko quickly intervened and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"It's terrifying! If they find out that I was the only one left unhurt, what will they do to me?"

Naruko sighed.

_'Figures…'_

Suddenly a gong was sounded from a nearby village building. The elderly man turned around and let out a startled cry.

"What is that sound?" Naruko asked.

"That's the funeral bell" the man muttered.

Naruko frowned as she heard the man's words.

"The Kurosuki Family rules this village. Their boss, Raiga, has funerals for those who've betrayed them while they're still alive."

"Disgusting…" Naruko growled.

"Well, that's… During the funerals, Raiga cries bitterly and grieves openly."

"OK, so he's insane then" Naruko replied.

**"And that thought didn't occur to you when you first heard that he buried people alive?"** Kurama asked.

"I heard that Rokusuke was caught, so it's most likely…" the man said.

_'We were right. He was captured after all' _Naruko thought.

**"You should have made a bet with that Haku-no-gaki, maybe made some money"** Kurama said.

_'Not really the time for that type of jokes now, Kurama!'_ Naruko replied.

_'And I would have lost, because I expected Rokusuke to last longer than this'_ she finished.

**_' "Not really the time." Yeah right'_** the fox smirked with himself.

"I need to get going" Naruko said to the old man.

"Oh, and one more thing" she said, before she suddenly appeared behind the elder man, and chopped his neck with her hand. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wish granted" she said, before she took off.

**— Kitabami Kinzan graveyard —**

A group of cloaked members of the Kurosuki Family were carrying a white coffin towards an open grave. They were nine people: One in front carrying a funeral banner, four carrying the coffin, then four behind, with one carrying another banner.

They stopped at the open grave, and laid down the coffin.

On a cliff above, Raiga was standing and overseeing the entire funeral.

"I'm happy" he muttered.

"I remember the first day I met him."

"That's good" a child's voice said.

"When I told him that I would release Katabami Kinzan from the magistrate and his taxes, he was so happy" Raiga recounted, as tears flowed down his face, which he wiped with his arm.

"He was laughing with such a happy-looking face… He was really a good guy."

"Funerals are nice" Raiga whispered.

"They are very touching."

"Will my funeral be this grand and intense, too?" the voice asked.

"Baka! You're not going to have one!" Raiga said with an upset voice.

"You're not going to die until I die! Even if you aren't remembered for doing good things at your life at your funeral, you have always been a good kid."

The wind blew across the cliff, making the cloak sway.

"Raiga" the voice said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"They're coming. They're going to reveal themselves soon. One is coming to the funeral, the other is watching you from above."

"Yeah" Raiga replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of guys they've called for help."

A few moments later Naruko reached the graveyard, and hid among the graves.

She looked over at the funeral procession from behind one of the graves, and spotted the coffin.

_'Kurama?'_ she asked.

**"Yup, Rokusuke is inside. And he's alive"**

_'Good' _Naruko thought.

"No! Please save me!" Rokusuke yelled from inside the coffin, knocking desperately.

All the thugs laughed at his misery.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee".

Naruko decided to act, and ran out from her cover and towards the thugs.

_'I better not take any chances' _she thought, as she did the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 kage bunshin appeared besides Naruko. Before anyone could react, two of the men where knocked out hard as two Narukos flew straight at them with a kick at their heads.

One of the men, the so-called 'new guy', got panic and ran away, while the others threw aside their cloaks and drew out their weapons, tekko kagi blades, standing out from their fists.

Two of them charged at two Narukos. They both swung their bladed fists at them, but one dodged under and punched back at his face, while the other jumped about and hit with a swing-kick. Both were knocked out.

Two other Naruko's proceeded by attacking two other thugs, as they jumped upon them and kicked them in their heads, easily bypassing their attempt at dodging or blocking. They flew and landed hard on the ground, knocked out.

A thug hid up in a nearby tree, preparing to assault the closest clone. His plan failed when another clone quickly came from behind, and stabbed his heart with a kunai.

_'How did she…know…' _was his last thought, before he fell down to the ground, dead.

The last one had hidden himself underground, and popped up when a clone was within range. He didn't manage to do anything before three Narukos stabbed him from his sides and behind, cutting into his heart and other vital organs.

_'How could… a… young… girl…'_ he thought as he fell over and died.

Naruko looked over the field, seeing that all 8 were down. 6 were knocked out, 2 were dead.

_'One more'_ Naruko thought, as she spotted one who hopelessly tried to hide behind a grave.

She walked straight at him.

"No! Wait! Please!" he yelled, before he stumbled backwards and landed in a sitting position.

His hood flipped backwards, and Naruko took a look at his face.

He had long brown hair hanging down at the sides of his face, and a ponytail behind.

_'He's young'_ she thought, as she studied his face.

_'Probably not much older than me or Haku'_.

He had his hand raised up hand towards Naruko, who was slowly walking towards him.

"P-Please! Spare me!" he yelled in fear.

Naruko stopped for a moment, and took a look at him.

"Why should I?" Naruko growled, scowling at the young man.

"You know…" she continued.

"You remind me of the type that oppresses others and preys on their misery, and when all odds are against them, they cower in fear and plead. Let me ask you: When was the last time you showed mercy to someone else who were pleading?"

He didn't answer the question, and fear gripped him more.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" he continued.

"You're a damn coward. At least your friends had the guts to fight. But you…. you and your type make me sick!" Naruko growled, as she remembered a certain midget named Gato, back from the Land of Waves.

She took out a kunai, and began walking again.

"I should probably kill you, before you cause any more pain to anyone."

"N-n-no! Please! Don't kill me!" he screamed, as he desperately began to crawl backwards,

Naruko threw the kunai, and it flew past his face, creating a cut on his cheek before landing on the ground behind him.

Two clones immediately grabbed him and raised him up, holding him still.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

She said nothing, and just stood there.

"Then again…" she finally continued, "You still have your life ahead of you. You can still change, so I'll grant you mercy. But not before teaching you a well-deserved lesson."

She cracked her knuckles, causing him to sweat.

She then punched him straight into his stomach.

He bent over in pain, and gasped for the air that she had knocked out of him.

She then punched his face sideways, before kicking him in the groin.

She continued beating him up, and was done after a few minutes, but not before leaving the young man beaten up into a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Don't you dare hurting others like this, ever again" she finished.

**_'Brutal. I like the kit more and more'_ **Kurama smirked to himself.

"Hey! Please let me out of here! It's dark… It hurts!" she heard, coming from the coffin.

_'Ah, yeah, Rokusuke, I almost forgot'_.

_'Maybe I should just leave him inside for a little longer, so that he learns his lesson as well' _she thought.

**"You're a devious one. I like that"** the fox smirked.

_'Heheh…. nah!'_ she thought.

She walked over to the coffin, took out a kunai, and hacked open the locks. She then lifted off the lid, and Rokusuke jolted up and gasped for air.

"You…" he said after breathing in some fresh air.

"Are you all right?" Naruko asked, as she bent down to his level.

"I'm sorry" Rokusuke said, with a solemn look.

"I thought I might still be able to save my friend that was buried here. I just couldn't stand around…"

Naruko sighed.

"You know… If I had been in your shoes… I would have done the same" she said.

Rokusuke looked at her.

"I I know how painful it is to lose a friend. I had precious friends once… but I lost them all…" she said mournfully, looking down on the ground.

"Naruko-san…" Rokusuke said.

"But what about your friend, Haku? You still have him… or… is it only just professional?"

Naruko didn't respond, as something drew her attention. She looked towards the top of the tallest cliff above the graveyard. She could feel it… an ill intent to harm her… to kill her.

_'What is this feeling?' _she thought._ 'Is someone so intent at murder that I can feel it?'_

**"It's him"** Kurama said.

_'Kurosuki Raiga'_ Naruko thought. _'He's up there.'_

She turned to Rokusuke.

"Rokusuke, get out of here. Find cover somewhere in the village!" she ordered.

Rokusuke was not one to argue now, not after surviving a near-fatal burial.

"Y-Yes!" he said as he ran away, towards the village.

Naruko took off, and traveled up the cliff as she jumped section by section. She soon found herself at the cliff top. She scoured the open area, but could not see anyone. At least, not yet. There was a taller cliff ahead as well, beyond the open area.

Soon the air got thicker, and became increasingly foggy.

_'This jutsu… it's the Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hiding in Mist Technique)' _Naruko thought, remembering how Zabuza did the same.

The mist became more intense within seconds.

_'Kurama… I'm counting on you!'_ she said to the fox.

**"Trust on me, Naruko. I sense his position clearly. Whenever he strikes, I will know"**

_'Should I charge in at once?' _Naruko pondered.

**"Don't! As long as he doesn't know that I can sense him, we have the element of surprise" **Kurama warned.

_'All right, surprise then'_ she nodded.

_'Haku, I'm counting on you too'_

**—Nearby, behind some rocks—**

_'The Kirigakure no Jutsu. As expected from someone who was one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen'_ Haku thought, as the mist surrounded everything and blinded his sight as well.

He closed his eyes, and focused.

_'Zabuza-san has trained me for situations like these. I must concentrate. Focus!'_

He focused his chakra to his other senses, and tried to sense any movements. When traveling with Zabuza, he had been training to fight inside his thick mist, and he could pick up movements and analyze the situation where others could not.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, until Haku could pick up disturbance within the mist.

_'Something is out of balance,'_ he thought, _'The air is being forced around… he's moving… The disturbances… they are increasing behind me. I sense them more and more…. He's… wait, he's heading for me!'_

Haku turned around in pure reflex, brought his arms up and blocked a powerful kick that aimed at his chest.

The force of the attack sent him flying for several meters away, before he landed roughly on the ground, skidding on his knees and nearly falling over.

_'What was that?'_ Naruko thought.

**"It seems that Haku was found"** Kurama said.

**"He's to your right"**

_'Shit!'_ Naruko thought, as she turned and ran towards where Haku was.

Moments later, she stopped by Haku, almost tripping over him. He was rubbing his left arm, which had received the worst of the impact. It was hurting, but nothing was broken.

"Haku, are you all right?" Naruko asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-san, but it seems that I was found" the boy said.

"You blocked my attack. Not bad. So, you are familiar with the Kirigakure no Jutsu then?" a voice was heard from inside the mist.

"Wait… do I know you?" the same voice asked.

The mist began to lift, though only a bit, but it was easier to see. Raiga appeared in front of them, covered by his hooded cloak, as he walked slowly towards them.

Naruko and Haku looked at him. Naruko was glaring, while Haku had his impassive look.

Raiga stopped, and took a moment to look at Haku. He stood there, as he analyzed the boy.

"Yes…" he finally said. "Yes, I remember you. You're that gaki Zabuza found. Haku, wasn't it?"

Haku frowned a little bit.

"Kurosuki Raiga" he addressed him. "It has been years, but we meet again."

A smirk grew on Raiga's face.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a small gaki. So tell me, how is Zabuza doing these days?"

"I'm afraid he's dead" Haku responded with a monotone voice.

A small look of surprise appeared in Raiga's face, followed by a frown.

"Hmph… that's too bad" he said. "I hoped to give him a grand funeral one day. Looks like I'll have to settle for a memorial service for him then" he said.

"You dare!" Haku growled, as he pulled out senbon in his hand, ready to strike.

"I hated that man," Raiga said, looking upwards into the sky, "along with the rest of the group".

"But if he's dead" he continued, looking over to Haku again "then where is the Kubikiribocho (Executioner's Blade)?"

"I left it at his grave" Haku said.

"Fool! Why leave such a magnificent blade behind?" Raiga growled.

"It doesn't suit my fighting style, and it is where it belongs, as a memento on Zabuza-san's grave" Haku answered.

"Well… it doesn't really matter" Raiga said, smirking once again.

"I think I want to give you a nice funeral. I shall remember all the times where I got along with you and Zabuza, as we bury you"

"I think I'll have to decline on that" Haku said.

Raiga turned and looked at Naruko. He glared at her.

"I don't know who you are, and no one has any memories of you. I will kill you in an instant, and throw you away" he said.

Immediately the mist became thicker, and Raiga stepped back from them, disappearing into the mist.

"It's beginning. Be ready for anything!" Haku said.

**"His chakra is now above us to the front. I think he jumped up the taller cliff ahead"** Kurama said.

_'He's preparing ninjutsu?' _Naruko mused.

As Kurama had guessed, Raiga stood on the said cliff.

"Behold! Ninpo Ikazuchi no Kiba (Ninja Art, Fangs of Lightning) !" he said, as he took out two blades covered by wrappings.

He waved the blades and hit them together. The wrappings were torn apart, as sparks of lightning surged through the blades. They were the Kiba, the two blades of thunder. Both swords were slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of each blade and another one near the base of the blades' other side.

"AaaaaAAAHH!" Raiga roared, as lightning was sent towards the sky. The nearby mist was blown away.

Haku and Naruko looked upwards, as the clouds began to roar with thunders.

_'Raiton?'_ Naruko thought.

"Ikazuchi, surge!" Raiga yelled.

A lightning struck down from the clouds, and hit were Naruko and Haku were standing. The impact was explosive, and the destructive lightning destroyed everything in its path, tearing giant boulders off the mountain at where it struck. A huge cloud of dust was left behind.

"How was that, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked.

"Raiga, that's amazing!" a child's voice said

Raiga looked out at the destruction, and began laughing, as thunders roared in the sky.

"Heheheheheheh… HehehahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Those of you who are unfamiliar with Kurosuki Raiga:**

**He appears in a filler, called Curry of Life. If you haven't seen it, and want the canon version of this story, the episodes are Naruto 152-157.  
I've pretty much ripped off a lot from episodes 152-153 for this chapter, up to the point where the first fight with Raiga begins, but from here things will be different.  
While it was Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee vs Raiga in canon story, now it is Naruko and Haku.**

**The fight in the next chapter is going to be a tough challenge to write. I hope I'm up to it.**

**Until next time!**


	12. Symphony of Thunder and Lightning

**Author's note:**

**Writing this chapter was both fun and challenging. It remains to see if the audience in the end shares my excitement.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. But I own a coffee mug with picture of the Big Bang Theory characters on it. Does that help?**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now traveling together with Haku. After they recently met in the Land of Rivers and began traveling together towards the northern hills, they saved three men from a nearby river.

They were Rokusuke, Dai and Kentaro, from the Katabami Kinzan, a mining village. The duo learned that a group known as the Kurosuki family had taken control over their mining village, and that they were led by Kurosuki Raiga, one of the former Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. Anyone who resisted were buried alive. Naruko and a reluctant Haku decided to intervene, but not before Rokusuke snuck away and ran back himself, desperate to save a friend that was buried the previous day.

Naruko and Haku followed and split up. After saving Rokusuke from getting buried alive, Naruko moves to confront Raiga, only to find mist and Haku. After a brief word exchange with Raiga, who had recognized Haku as Zabuza's former apprentice, Raiga sent down a devastating lightning attack at them, that blew everything to pieces.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 12: Symphony of Thunder and Lightning**

**— Cliffs high above Katabami Kinzan —**

Raiga was looking over the devastation he had caused. The area below him that had been hit by his Ikazuchi no Kiba (Fangs of Lightning) was still covered by a dust cloud, with electricity sparking through it. Raiga had let out an evil laugh as he thought that nothing had survived his attack. The cloud slowly disappeared, as well as the the noise from the roaring wind and boulders sliding down from the nearby mountains. Raiga stopped laughing as he finally saw the result of the attack.

A huge crater was left behind, but at the center was a sphere of ice. The sphere had cracks everywhere, and two figures could be seen inside, with the tallest one having its arms outstretched.

The sphere fell apart, leaving Naruko and Haku behind. They were both fully alive, with Haku panting.

"Haku, you're ok?" Naruko asked She had not suffered harm herself.

"Yeah," Haku nodded still panting. He looked up towards the cliff and saw a displeased Raiga.

"I focused as much chakra as I could into my Kori no Shoheki (Ice Barrier), and I barely managed to stand against his attack."

He looked over to Naruko.

"Naruko-san, I don't believe that was his strongest jutsu. We can't rely on my Hyoton for protection. We have to dodge his attacks instead."

Naruko nodded, holding a kunai in her right hand, ready to attack.

_'The Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors) will also be useless. With such power, Raiga can easily destroy my ice mirrors, even before I ever finish forming a full dome.'_

Raiga, still covered by his hooded cloak, was looking down at them from the top cliff. He was not pleased to see them still alive and apparently unharmed.

"Raiga, they are still alive!" a child's voice said to him.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

Then he smirked.

"I guess that Zabuza didn't pick him for no reason. No one resists the Ikazuchi no Kiba easily. But I have more than that".

He raised his blades up above his head, with them crossing one another, and lightning surged through the blades.

"Raiso: Ikazuchi no Utage (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning)!"

Raiga then swung his blades downwards and thrust them into the ground. Lightning struck from the blades and was sent down along the cliff and along the ground.

"Naruko-san, look out!" Haku shouted.

He made an ice-tiger seal and quickly created an ice mirror, which he jumped inside. He made it hover up from the ground. Naruko was not so lucky. She made Kage Bunshin and tried to escape by having them throw her up into the air, but the lightning struck through them and reached her. She was hit.

"AAH" she shouted, as she fell on the ground, gritting her teeth while sparks surged through her.

Raiga picked up his blades, and jumped from the cliff towards Haku, holding his blades above his head, ready to strike.

"Naruko-san!" Haku shouted, as he looked from his ice mirror towards his downed friend. He looked up, and saw Raiga coming straight at him. Raiga swung his blades viciously across the center of the mirror, and split it into two. Haku quickly left the left half of the mirror, as it broke apart into pieces. He threw some senbon at Raiga to keep him at distance. Raiga blocked the three senbon with his right blade.

They both landed on the ground, and Raiga went straight at Haku, slashing at him with his electric blades. Haku kept dodging backwards from his attacks and threw more senbon, hoping to hold him off or at least inflict some injury. But Raiga deflected them all flawlessly with his blades, as he kept attacking Haku.

"Fuuton: Renkudan (Drilling Air Bullets)!"

Raiga jumped back, avoiding a compressed air ball that quickly passed by. It headed straight into the cliff wall and exploded. He looked over to his side, seeing Naruko standing and looking back at him. She panted a bit as well.

_'Damn, I missed'_ Naruko thought. _'Good thing I have Kurama and his healing, otherwise I would have been down for the count'_

"That gaki… she's able to stand after being hit by the Ikazuchi no Utage," Raiga muttered to apparently no one, as he glared at her.

"Raiga" a voice whispered to him. "There something wrong about that girl. Be careful."

"Something wrong…" he muttered, repeating what was said.

"Since you're the one saying it, it's probably true…. No, it _is_ true, you're always right."

He turned towards Naruko, with his blades raised to his sides.

Naruko made the clone seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly a whole army of Narukos were occupying the area, and surrounded Raiga. He carefully looked around, from one side to another.

"Kage Bunshin," he said, "and a whole army too. I guess you're not that bad, gaki."

He then smirked.

"But does it really help, if you're blind?" he said, as the mist returned.

"Ah shit, not again" a few Narukos muttered.

The mist intensified quickly, leaving all the Narukos more or less blind to the environment around them.

"What the heck?" one said. "Where did he go?" another one said.

The real Naruko suddenly jolted her head up, as memory by memory came returning to her. The memories from her kage bunshin. They were cut down one by one, but there was no sound. No screams, no sound of any metal clashing or blades swinging. And if the memories were any indication, no one knew they had been cut before it was too late. Any real person would be dead before they even realized what had happened.

_'This… This is the Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing Technique)!' _Naruko thought, and chills went down her spine as she remembered the one time the description were given in a most terrifying way.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
****— Over a year ago —  
****— Land of Waves —**

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

Of course their first C-ranked mission had to be jinxed, and turned into an A-ranked mission.

They were supposed to defend him against bandits, not high-ranking nuke-nins. But as soon at things took a nasty turn, Tazuna used his own secret power. It wasn't a named jutsu, but it could probably be called the 'Exploit-people's-bad-conscience-jutsu'. It was extra effective on Naruko.

Now they were standing in the mist that Momochi Zabuza had made. They had at first narrowly dodges his spinning blade, which hit the tree. He had then appeared, and he and Kakashi-sensei had acknowledged each other's name, then there were the threats. Now they were surrounded by the mist. Kakashi was in front of them, while Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke were covering Tazuna in front, forming the Manji formation.

Kakashi had just given a quick description of Zabuza and of the Sairento Kiringu, saying:

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in Kirigakure's ANBU, and was known for his Sairento Kiringu. Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential."

Sakura became more unnerved, as did Naruko and Sasuke, but the two kept their focus.

"But if you fail, you're only going to die" Kakashi said bluntly.

"You're so carefree!" Sakura scolded.

_'Don't have much of a choice though, do we?' _Naruko thought, as she rolled her eyes at Sakura's remark.

The mist thickened, and Kakashi disappeared in front of them.

"Sensei!" Sakura said.

They couldn't see each other either.

Then it began:

"Eight points" Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

The fear increased with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Naruko however closed her eyes and seemed to shift her focus.

Kakashi made the tiger seal, and let out a burst of chakra. It blew the mist away and cleared up the view a bit.

_'What an intense thirst for blood…' _Sasuke thought, feeling the intensity.

_'One breathing motion or one eye movement will be detected, and it will get me killed… That is the atmosphere I feel…'_

_'If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two jounins clashing… It feels like my life is being squeezed…'_

_'No… I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!'_

He shook as he moved his kunai to his front and was about to stab himself.

He stopped when a hand touched his left shoulder. He quickly looked over, and saw Naruko giving him a reassuring smile. The warmth of her smile made him feel more relaxed.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said, drawing his attention.

"Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die" he said, as he turned his face over and gave his eye-smile.

Sasuke felt himself calming down. So did Sakura. Naruko nodded in agreement.

"I don't know ab-" a voice growled from behind, but was interrupted by the sound of a stab.

Everyone turned around to see Zabuza standing between the genin and Tazuna, but with a surprised look in his face and Naruko stabbing him in the chest. Water was coming out from the wound.

He turned his eyes to the girl in orange jacket and black shorts, seeing her satisfied smirk.

"How did you…" he said, before he fall splashing apart into water.

* * *

**— End flashback —**

The rest of that battle continued with Kakashi and Zabuza fighting each other man-to-man, preventing any more attempts at the Sairento Kiringu. That was not the case this time, as Raiga took out the clones one by one. It was a frightening sensation, as no one could hear anything. No scream, no slits. If it weren't for the returning memories, Naruko would had probably not realized what was going on.

About half of Naruko's clones had disappeared by now.

**— With Haku —**

Haku was standing in the middle of the mist with his eyes closed, holding his left hand in a tiger seal while holding senbon ready in his right hand. Raiga slowly snuck in from behind.

"Raiga, don't!" a voice whispered to him "His chakra is in the mist around him"

Raiga stood for a moment, contemplating what Haku was up to, before he realized it.

"He's using the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique) in the middle of my own. Clever brat, he would have easily sensed me coming, and countered my attack. Oh well, there are many other ways of taking them out, and I am in no rush. Might as well continue with the girl."

He stepped back, deeper into his own mist again.

**— With Naruko —**

Naruko had been given a reprieve from the wave of incoming memories, which meant that Raiga was either having a break to laugh at them, or worse: he was going after Haku.

But suddenly more memories came back to her.

_'Did… Did Haku die?' _she thought in horror.

**"Don't worry, he's still alive. I sense him clearly"** Kurama answered.

Naruko let out a sigh of relief, before she called out to her kage bunshin:

"Everyone, prepare yourselves to attack!"

All remaining clones nodded, and found each other, two by two. Each duo began creating a Rasengan each.

"Hmph!" Raiga scoffed, as he watched from inside the mist. "It won't make any difference. That girl must be desperate… or she might be up to something."

Not taking any chances, he continued taking out the clones.

_'Kurama, is Raiga close?' _Naruko asked, as more memories returned to her. She had a Rasengan ready in her right hand.

**"Yeah, he's very close. He's to your right…" **the fox said.

Naruko stood in silence with her eyes closed, focusing everything on Kurama's guidance.

**"Wait for it… Wait for it… NOW!"**

Immediately Naruko attacked with her Rasengan to her right, only for Raiga to block the attack by crossing his blades in front of his chest. Lightning sparkled out of the blade, as Naruko and Raiga tried to overcome one another. But the power from the blades were too strong, as the lightning soon overcame the Rasengan, destabilizing it and causing it to explode. The lightning hit Naruko as well, while she was thrown back.

"AAH!" she yelled, before she landed on the ground. The closest remaining clones ran over to where she landed, and they formed a protective wall around her.

**"Naruko! Are you all right?" **Kurama asked, already healing her internal wounds caused by the lightning.

"I'm…fine…" she panted.

_'Just… what happened?'_ she continued _'Your's timing is always on the spot, yet he blocked perfectly. As if he knew we were going to attack.'_

It had worked that first time with Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin, but not this time.

**"I don't know"** Kurama replied, **"But something is off here. His chakra feels strange. Be careful."**

Raiga was looking over at the group of Narukos from the mist.

"You were right, something is wrong about that girl" he muttered.

"That attack was flawless. She knew I was there, and I would have been hit if you didn't…"

"Don't worry, Raiga" a voice whispered to him.

"I am your eyes. I will see anything that comes at us."

"Yes, you are, Ranmaru. You did good" Raiga said, with a smile under his hood.

**— With Haku —**

Haku had heard the scream from Naruko. But since the few kage bunshin within the range of his own mist hadn't disappeared, she couldn't dead or knocked out.

_'I can't extend the range of my mist any further, Raiga's own is too powerful'_ he thought to himself.

He thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. He walked over to one of the clones in his reach.

"Naruko," he whispered, getting the attention of the bunshin.

"I have an idea" he said, before he began whispering into her ear.

She nodded again and again.

"Sure, I'll make sure Oyabun knows" she said, and disappeared.

Haku put away his senbon, and made the ice-tiger seal, as he prepared for his move.

**— With Naruko —**

Naruko jolted as the memory from the clone returned to her, with Haku's plan.

"Everyone, let's get rid of the mist!" she shouted.

Naruko and all the clones went through a series of hand seals.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

They all inhaled, and blew as hard as they could at the mist. It lifted, but only a little bit. Barely enough to spot the figure of Raiga in the distance.

"Heh, is that all you got?" he taunted at her. "That weak blow of your will not lift this mist".

"Not done yet" she said back, before she and all her clones went through the same hand seals again.

"Kurama, boost all my clones for the jutsu!" she said to the fox.

**"Yeah"** Kurama nodded.

Red chakra began leaking out of all the Narukos.

"Raiga…" Ranmaru whispered, with increased fear in his voice.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

This time a powerful storm was let out from the group of Narukos, all directed at Raiga. The mist between him and the Narukos were completely blown away, and the wind itself was so strong that Raiga lifted his left arm to cover his own face.

"That chakra is not normal" he said.

"Hyoton: Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu (Ice Release: Striking Ice Shards)!"

Suddenly 15 ice shards struck out from the remaining mist where Haku hid, all directed at Raiga, coming in from his side. Yet Raiga turned around and struck at each shard with his blades, breaking them to pieces that fell on the ground. Every single one.

"Nani?!" Haku said, as he saw every shard he had sent out at him being perfectly countered.

"Imbecile. Take this!" Raiga said, as he moved his blades above his head in an x-shaped cross, and lightning sparked from the swords.

"Raikyu (Lightning ball)!" he shouted, as he swung his swords downwards and sent a lightning ball towards Haku.

Haku rolled to the side as quick as he could, and barely dodged the lightning ball that passed him. The remaining mist was blown away, and the six remaining ice shards that Haku were forming were hit in the process, breaking them apart.

_'Impossible'_ Haku thought.

_'He countered my attack perfectly. I didn't expect to kill him, but at least some shards should have made it through and wounded him.'_

Haku pulled out some senbon and were ready to throw. Meanwhile, Naruko made the clone seal again.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

And once again Raiga was surrounded by an army of Narukos.

"Bring it on!" he taunted, holding his blades ready at his sides. The skies thundered, as Raiga's initial attack had charged the air and left thunder clouds above them.

Haku gazed up at the clouds, while the army of Narukos charged at Raiga.

_'If what I have heard about the Kiba is correct, then Raiga should have the natural lightning in the clouds above at his disposal.'_

He looked back at the fight, as the Narukos tried everything, from punching, to kicking, to throwing kunais at him. Every attack were either dodges or blocked, and for every failed attack, Raiga retaliated and hacked down a few clones every time.

Two clones attacked from behind, and tried to slash his head with their kunais. Raiga quickly turned around and swung his blades at them, and they disappeared. Another clone tried to slide tackle him at his right leg, but he somersaulted over the clone and slashed both his blades through her in the process. A clone shot up from the ground with a Rasengan, but Raiga had already swung his blades downwards and they hit the clone.

A group of clones surrounded him, and all jumped in, letting out their battle cries, but Raiga jumped through the ring, spinning around with his blades and sending out lightning. Half the ring disappeared.

Three duos of Narukos stood further away, each at their own angle from Raiga's view, and each duo went through the hand seals needed for Fuuton: Daitoppa and Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique).

Tiger → Ox → Dog → …

Snake → Ram → Monkey → …

"As if I'd let you!" Raiga yelled, as he put his blades above him and charged lightning through the blades, towards the skies.

Three lightnings struck down and hit each pair of Narukos, before they managed to finish any of their jutsus.

"How the heck did he know who to attack?!" Naruko growled, getting more and more frustrated.

Haku kept observing.

_'The lightning is bad enough, but what really bothers me is that he perfectly counters any attack, as if he knows what is going to happen,' _he thought.

Raiga called down more lightning, striking down around him at the Narukos, canceling clone after clone.

_'Wait a minute…'_

"Take this! Raikyu!" Raiga shouted, as he hurled a lightning ball through several Narukos.

_'Does he actually know what is going to happen?'_

Haku pulled out senbon in both his hands.

"Naruko-san, keep attacking!" he yelled.

"What do you think I have been doing all this time?! Cutting a hedge?!" she yelled frustrated back.

**"Keep your anger to yourself and focus. That Haku-no-gaki is up to something"** Kurama said.

Haku ran along the outside of the crowd. At a moment when Raiga's back was turned against his direction, he jumped up and threw 7 senbon. But not all were aimed directly at Raiga, four were aimed around him. Less would hit, and dodging would be harder, but that not the point. Raiga turned around and countered the three aimed for him with his blades while spin-kicking two Narukos. The rest passed by and hit the ground behind him.

Haku kept running around the crowd until Raiga had his back turned towards him once more. He then threw 7 senbon, but with a wider spread. 2 where headed for Raiga, and he turned and countered them. The rest passed by.

6 Narukos, all from different angles, used the opportunities to simultaneously throw kunais, all headed for Raiga. Raiga swung his blades around him and channeled lightning. He sent out an electric shockwave around him that took out more clones, and deflected the kunais heading for him.

Haku made an ice-tiger seal, and channeled coldness around him. He created an ice mirror, and melded into it. The mirror hovered up in the air. Haku pulled out more senbon from his hands, and threw them against the ground where Raiga was. 4 were aimed at him, 4 were aimed around him at no particular targets, except for a Naruko clone that accidentally got in the way. Raiga turned upwards, and swung his blades, deflecting the 4 senbon aimed at him.

"You annoy me!" he growled, as he lifted his blades and channeled lightning.

Haku had only a short moment to leap out of the ice mirror, before a lightning struck from the clouds and hit the ice mirror, breaking it completely.

Haku leapt out as fast as he could, barely escaping the lightning blast, and landed on the ground.

He looked up on the crowd. Only a fourth remained of the Narukos.

_'He counters all the senbon I throw at him from behind, while he lets the ones that miss on purpose pass by. Now, if I begin performing a jutsu, will he attack me first?' _he thought, as he made the ice-tiger seal.

The air around him cooled down, and ice shards began forming.

Raiga turned and looked over at him.

"You think I'll let you do that?" he yelled, before he lifted his blades and channeled lightning through his blades, calling down another lightning from above.

Haku rolled away from the lightning at the nick of time, but also moved the ice shards in the air along with him.

_'Four shards'_ Haku thought, as he looked at the few small ones he had saved.

_'Less than half the regular size. But they should do.'_

He stretched his arms out and spread the shards out around the crowd, to on each side. Then he stretched his arms forward, directing two shards at Raiga, while two shards were directed to the cliff wall behind him.

Raiga had been preoccupied with the remaining Narukos, but swung his blades around, channeling lightning through them and slashed the two shards that were heading for him. The other two hit the cliff wall.

'_There's no doubt about it' _Haku thought.

_'It should not be possible, but he knows when we attack, how we attack and whether we hit or miss. All our attacks have been countered perfectly, and if I or any of Naruko-san's kage bunshin attempt any jutsu, it draws his attention immediately. He knows exactly who to attack next'_

"Ah, screw it!" Naruko yelled, as she panted.

She put her hands into the clone seal once more.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

_'Kurama, Haku better come up with something, I can't do this forever!' _Naruko thought, as she could feel that using this many Kage Bunshin over and over again began taking its toll.

**"Sure you can, you're an Uzumaki!"** the fox smirked.

"They just keep coming and coming. I'm getting bored" Raiga muttered.

"Which one is the real one?" he whispered, apparently to no one.

_'Wait, if he knows exactly who to attack…__' _Haku thought, before he realized the possible danger.

"Naruko-san, be careful!" he yelled.

At that very moment, Raiga charged lightning through his body, and suddenly charged through the group, at the real Naruko.

**"NARUKO, LOOK OUT!"** Kurama yelled, as his own instincts screamed danger.

At the very moment, Raiga struck with his blades. Naruko jumped back before she even knew what she was doing, and she barely avoided a fatal hit as Raiga slashed down and hit the ground, hard. A small crater was formed. Nevertheless, his right blade slashed her left arm, from the shoulder to below her elbow, causing blood to spill out around.

The next moment Raiga jumped back to dodge the hail of senbon that Haku threw to keep him away from Naruko.

"AAH!" Naruko screamed, as she hit the ground rolling and leaving a trail of blood.

"Naruko-san!" Haku yelled, as he ran over to her.

The rest of the clones all attacked Raiga at once, to buy Naruko time. Naruko sat up and clutched her pained arm. It was bleeding heavily.

"Are you all right, Naruko-san?!" Haku asked, with worry in his voice.

"Ow… that one really hurt" she muttered.

"How the hell did he know where I was?" she asked.

Haku turned towards Raiga, who were dispatching the remaining clones.

"I think he's able to predict all our attacks perfectly. He even attacks any of us who attempt any jutsu. It's like he knows everything of what is going on."

**"Haku is right. Everything Raiga does is perfect. Too perfect… And something is off with his chakra. Something is not right here"**

"It's like that time Zabuza-san fought against Kakashi-san's Sharingan. But I don't see any Sharingan in his eyes" Haku said, as he focused on the eyes below the hood.

He could only spot blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil.

"I've also heard of the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan, which is supposed to see everything around you. But he doesn't have white eyes either."

Haku looked around the battle field, and at the cliffs around the area, including the one above them.

_'I don't see anyone else either that could have supported Raiga,' _he thought, _'and I guess the Kyuubi doesn't sense anything either, since Naruko hasn't said anything yet.'_

_'Kurama, can you heal these wounds?'_ Naruko asked the fox.

**"I'm already on it, I'm done with the internal wounds in your arm."**

Something that looked like steam began to gush out from the wound on the arm's surface.

Raiga noticed, as well as the voice.

"R-Raiga! S-She's dangerous! Y-You have to kill her! Now!" the voice cried out to him.

"Ranmaru?" he said, glancing over at his back.

"Please! There's s-something… v-very wrong with that girl! I can sense a power inside her! She'll kill us!"

Raiga turned his eyes back at the duo.

"And here I thought that gaki Haku began to be a problem… But you're always right. I will deal with the girl."

He put his blades above him.

"Now my lightning, come down!"

As his blades sent off lightning towards the skies, several lightnings came down and hit all the clones, canceling them.

"Damn, he's tough" Naruko commented.

"Indeed… What?!" Haku said, as he saw several figures appear out of thin air.

They were copies of Raiga, and a few attacked them from their front.

Both dodged, jumping to each their side.

_'Bunshin?' _Haku asked himself, before he threw senbon on two of them.

The senbon passed straight through.

_'No, must be genjutsu!'_

He put his hands into the tiger seal.

"Kai!"

He looked up, and saw the figures that still surrounded him.

"Kai!" he said once again, with no effect.

_'Damn, the genjutsu is too powerful.'_

He looked around, and noticed that Naruko had disappeared.

_'She is hidden from me. Damn it! Nice Haku, you just had to separate from her' _he scolded himself.

**—With Naruko —  
**

_'Where's Haku?'_ Naruko thought, as she looked around, also being surrounded by multiple Raigas.

She had already thrown a few kunais through them, and realized that she was in a genjutsu.

She put her hands into the tiger seal.

"Kai!" she said, but with no effect.

"Kurama?" Naruko asked.

At the moment, Kurama disrupted the chakra flow in Naruko with his own.

Several of the figures around disappeared, and Haku became visible. But he gradually faded away and the missing figures reappeared.

_'What is going on?!' _Naruko thought frantically.

**"A powerful genjutsu being cast continually" **Kurama said.

_'Cast continually?'_

**"You can use a genjutsu over and over again, trapping your target again even if he did break free the previous time. Of course, the target could break free again as soon as he discovers the genjutsu, so it's rarely used more than once. Only someone who can use genjutsu without repeating the hand seals would do something like this"**

_'Like the Sharingan, or another Kekkei Genkai. But then you can just disrupt my chakra flow over and over?'_

**"Yeah, I can"** Kurama answered, **"but I don't think it's a good idea. You're still very young, and I think that me disrupting your chakra flow repeatedly can effect your chakra network negatively, as well as your body."**

_'But what other options are there? How are we supposed to fight Raiga? Can you sense him?'_

**"I can sense all of them, if that's what you're asking for"**

Naruko dropped her head.

_'Even Kurama can't sense through the genjutsu… what do we do?'_

**"Hoy! You are not giving up now, are you?" **Kurama shouted.

"No way!" Naruko shouted back, standing inside her mindscape in front of the fox.

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

A wide sly grin appeared in Kurama's face.

**"Leave it to me, kit. After all, we foxes are the most cunning creature of them all"**

Naruko was somewhat taken aback by Kurama's sudden confidence, but shook it off.

"I will" she said, a smile forming in her face.

_'Man, he really does have sharp teeth' N_aruko thought, before she focused back on the combat.

_'I'll trust you, Kurama. With my life!'_

She looked around at the ring of Raiga's around her.

**"Prepare three Rasengan" **Kurama said

Naruko made the clone seal, and 5 Kage Bunshin appeared, making 3 pairs. Each pair prepared a Rasengan each. Then three clones disappeared, and the remaining two formed a trio with the real Naruko, with their backs against each other.

**—With Haku—**

Haku, surrounded by Raigas himself, looked around at them.

_'This is bad' _he thought.

_'They are__ all genjutsu, except for one. Either I keep defending, and I will exhaust myself, leaving an opening for the real Raiga to attack, or I will not attack, and all illusions will pass through until the real one suddenly finishes me off. In fact, I will have no choice but to defend myself needlessly.'_

"You're mine!" one shouted, as he dashed towards Haku. One could hear the steps, and see the dust being kicked from the ground. He threw a senbon at him, only for it to pass through. The same with two others that attacked next.

_'A hopeless situation indeed. But when I think about it, Raiga has never been famous for casting powerful genjutsu. He relies mainly on lightning. What is going on?'_

It was then that he noticed the formations that stuck out on the Raigas' backs, under their cloaks.

_'Wait a minute, what are those things on their backs?'_

"What's the matter?" one shouted.

"Giving up already?"

_'Whatever it is, I'll have to find a way out of this situation first… If I can… I can't form any ice mirrors or any barriers without having the real Raiga attacking me with his lightning. But… I think I have an idea.'_

He put his hands together, and made two-handed seals.

_'This might be a long shot in the dark, but the best one I can think of. I hope this works… if not then I'll see Zabuza-san very soon. Don't die on me, Naruko-san.'_

Ram → Horse → Snake → Dog → Ice-Tiger

**— With Naruko —**

Several Raigas stepped forward, and ran against the Naruko-trio with their blades raised.

"Die!" they shouted.

**"Do not focus on what you see or hear. Close off your senses, and focus only on my voice, and do only what I tell you to do."**

Naruko closed her eyes. The clones did the same.

"You're mine!" one of the attackers said.

But as they landed their attacks, neither Naruko nor her clones felt anything. The Raigas simply phased through them, being nothing more but mere illusions.

Naruko kept standing like this as other figures attack.

"You think standing still will save your life?" one taunted.

"Then the real me will kill you since you don't defend yourself!" another one shouted.

"Are you giving up already?!" a third yelled.

Four more ran towards the trio, and slashed their blades at them. But they all phased through them.

"What does she think she's doing?" the real Raiga asked, as he kept watching at the trio that only stood still.

"Raiga, now! Kill her!" the voice called out to him.

He raised his blades, and dashed towards the trio. Three illusions did the same. They all closed up on the trio.

**"Naruko, to your left! NOW!"** Kurama shouted.

Immediately Naruko attacked with her Rasengan towards the figure, her clones following up.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted, and Raiga quickly put up his blades to block the attack.

To say that he was surprised was a great understatement.

Lightning surged through the blades as Raiga tried to push back against the three Narukos and their three Rasengan, but the trio were stronger, and slowly forced Raiga to step backwards. In a desperate move, Raiga channeled more and more lightning through his blades, and the three Rasengan soon destabilized and exploded, sending the three Narukos and Raiga flying at each their directions.

Raiga skidded backwards several meters, with the blades stabbed to the ground to slow down and keep his balance, while the remaining Naruko landed hard on the ground and rolled several meters.

"What is going on? Ranmaru?" Raiga said, not believing what had happened.

"I don't know what's wrong, Raiga, I thought I had her confused with my powers" the voice answered him.

"Apparently it didn't work" Raiga muttered.

Raiga kept staring at Naruko, who was standing up from the ground. She held an arm over her stomach, indicating that the explosion and the rough landing had hurt her. But it was only a matter of time before her pain went away, just like that other wound Raiga had seen disappear.

He turned his eyes towards Haku, who was standing there making a seal.

"I'll deal quickly with that Haku, before we turn our attention at that girl" he said, as he dashed towards the boy.

**—With Haku—**

Haku kept his hand in the ice-tiger seal, having his jutsu ready. He looked around as several Raigas dashed to attack.

"Die!" one shouted.

_'Genjutsu'_ Haku thought.

The attacker phased through him.

"You'll die by my blade if you keep standing still!" another yelled as he slashed his blades towards Haku.

_'Genjutsu'_ Haku thought, and it phased through him.

"Are you frozen by fear?!" a third one taunted, as he attacked.

_'Genjutsu'_ Haku thought, and it was so.

A fourth one made his attempt.

"You're mine!" he shouted, as he jumped slightly up for an attack.

Haku's eye's twitched at the move.

"The real one! Hyoton: Kori no Yari (Ice Release: Ice spears)!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground.

"RAIGA! BELOW!" a voice cried out, and Raiga immediately moved his blades below to defend himself.

Several spires of ice shot up, while Raiga channeled out lightning from his blades to counter them. The blades and the lightning reduced the impact of the attack, but he was hit nonetheless. A few of them shredded him as he jumped away.

"Ugh!" Raiga growled, as he landed away from Haku.

His cloak was shredded and he was bleeding from several surface wounds on his legs and his arms.

"Raiga!" the voice cried out.

"I'm fine, Ranmaru. But what the hell is going on?" he growled.

"I don't know. I didn't know what he was going to do until he did it."

"A last moment decision? But how did he know it was me, and not an illusion?"

He grabbed the cloak, and pulled it off, since it was ruined.

"Cancel the genjutsu, Ranmaru. I want you to focus everything on seeing their moves"

Naruko and Haku had been seeing multiple figures, but they now disappeared.

_'If my jutsu had been fully finished, I would have killed him' _Haku thought.

'_Then again, not bad for an unfinished jutsu.'_

He turned and ran over to Naruko.

"Naruko-san, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "How did you see through the genjutsu?"

"By deducing the pattern" he whispered silently to her, his head near her ear.

"The illusions all attack in the same way, except for the real one. If he is used to fight by predicting surprise attacks and counter them, he will move accordingly so, even unconsciously. The first one that jumped more up into the air, in order to more easily defend against a surprise attack from below, he is the real one. At least it was this time"

"That still sound like guessing to me. What if you were wrong?" Naruko asked.

Haku smiled back.

"Then I would be dead, Naruko-san"

Naruko sweat dropped at his rather carefree answer.

**"Still, the idea wasn't that bad, it's similar to mine. I have to give him the credit, that Haku-no-gaki is quite sharp" **Kurama said.

"How about you?" Haku asked.

_'Yeah… How did you figure it out, Kurama?'_

**"Similar to what Haku did. All the illusions reeked of murderous intent, but they were all identical. I singled out the real one because his negative emotions varied slightly, while the rest remained constant" **the fox explained.

"Deducing the pattern" Naruko whispered back to Haku, with a smirk.

**"Hey, don't steal my credit!" **Kurama shouted.

"Who's?" Naruko turned to him in the mindscape, with the most innocent looking face, like a 5-year old caught red-handed in stealing cookies (and hiding it behind her back).

The fox huffed and looked away.

"The genjutsu was powerful, but it lacked quality" Haku summed up.

"You need both if you want to trap your opponents".

They looked over at Raiga, who was on the other side of the field, and saw him without his cloak. He glared back at them.

They saw his long green hair running down below his neck. They saw his sharp chin. They saw his dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees, with its inside having a purple color. They saw his light brown belt, light grey pants and his bandages covering most of his body, from his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias.

He was holding up both blades in his arms.

"There's something on his back" Naruko said.

"You're right" Haku nodded, "It looks like a bag".

_'But… It's too small to contain a grown person. What is inside?'_ Haku pondered.

Raiga was looking back and forth at Haku and the girl. A smile formed on his mouth, and he began to laugh.

"Heheh… ahahahahahahahaha! Remarkable!" he laughed.

"Truly remarkable! I see why Zabuza chose you, Haku. You truly are something. And your partner as well, she's a worthy partner of someone like you, with her skills matching yours."

Both teens were taken aback by the sudden compliments from Raiga.

"I shall remember this day fondly" Raiga continued, as he gazed up in the sky, and at the lightnings roaring in the clouds above.

"I shall remember how you valiantly fought against me, and brought me this glorious battle, as I bury you two in a grand funeral!" he finished with a wicked grin.

Lightnings began to strike down on the battle field around them.

"I am the master here! I rule this land, and the land obeys me! I control the very nature itself, as its thunders answer to my call. I will kill you two with all my power, and there is nothing you can do to save yourselves!"

"He's stepping up the fight" Haku said, as he noticed how the lightnings intensified in the clouds above, not to mention all the lightning bolts that struck down all around them.

"Then we should too" Naruko said.

"Wait, are you thinking of using that power" Haku asked, having a serious look in his face.

"What about it? I think I might be forced to" Naruko said.

"Naruko-san, no! The moment where you use that power and fail, we will both die!" Haku stated, with utmost seriousness in his voice.

**"He's right you know"** Kurama added.

"DIE!" Raiga shouted, as he directed lightning from his blades towards the skies.

"MOVE!" Haku shouted, as they both barely dodged a lightning that struck their spot.

Haku and Naruko split apart, each running their separate direction, while Raiga sent down lightning after lightning at them.

"Die! Raikyu!" Raiga shouted as he sent a lightning ball towards Naruko.

The lightning ball came fast, and Naruko tried to jump aside, but the lightning ball grazed her leg, causing pain all over her body and made her fall over.

"I got you know!" Raiga shouted, as he directed more lightning into the air.

"NARUKO! LOOK OUT!" Haku yelled, seeing what was about to happen.

"Damn it!" Naruko growled, trying to get up, but the pain made it hard.

She tried pushing herself up, and looked up in the sky, where a lightning was sent down.

"Shi-" was all she managed to say, before someone suddenly pushed her over.

She fell over, barely avoiding the lightning that crashed down at her side.

She looked up, and horror dawned upon her.

"Haku…" she whispered, as she saw the boy lying on the ground in front of her view.

Haku had taken the blow for her. He was lying there, in a small crater left behind, with burn marks visible on his skin and clothes.

"HAKU!" she yelled!

"Na…Naruko-san…" he whispered, as he barely manage to look up at her, pain evident in his face.

His head slumped down again, apparently falling into unconsciousness.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for taking on me!" Raiga laughed, with pure malice in his face.

"Damn you…" Naruko cursed, as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground.

She stood there, staring at the man with the twin blades.

"You're next" he said as he grinned.

_'Kurama… we have to use your chakra' _Naruko said to the fox.

**"I agree"** He nodded, **"but we should not fight. We should retreat. Pick up Haku and get out of here!"**

_'What? And leave Rokusuke and his people to their fate?'_

**"You're in over your head! As Haku said: The moment you pass the limit, we all die. Besides, that lightning is more potent than you think."**

Naruko growled.

"No!" she yelled, as she made the tiger seal.

She suddenly glowed birth orange, as her bijuu coat covered her body. The energy from Kurama's chakra shot out, causing winds around her.

Raiga widened his eyes as he saw Naruko.

"Raiga! It's her power! Kill her now!" the voice cried to him.

However, he didn't seem to notice the voice, as he watched in awe at Naruko.

"This power…" he muttered.

"I have felt something like this before… from that Yagura…"

Then a wicked smile formed in his face.

"I see!" he shouted at Naruko. "It makes sense now! You're a jinchuuriki!"

Naruko stared at him impassively.

"Hold on, Ranmaru," he whispered as he looked over his shoulder. "This is going to be tough."

He looked over at Naruko again.

"Come on! Show me what you got, jinchuuriki! Make this fight glorious, one worthy of remembering!" he yelled.

Immediately Naruko flew straight at him, and sent out a larger chakra arm attempting to punch him.

Raiga quickly lifted his blades up, and summoned lightning from the sky. The lightning hit the fist, making it dissolve.

"Nani?!" Naruko yelled.

**"Tsk! I knew it! I told you his lightning is potent" **Kurama said, **"It's powerful enough to disrupt my chakra. In other words: He can cancel our attacks, and harm us"**

_'Harm us? I thought nothing could get through your chakra coat!'_

Kurama rolled his eyes.

**"For a smart girl, you sure can miss important details sometimes. I never said it made you fully immune, only that it increased the resistance."**

Naruko sighed.

_'Nothing is ever easy…'_ she thought to herself

"Raiga, what is a jinchuuriki?" the voice asked him.

"It's a person that houses one of the nine bijuu, the most powerful beasts to ever exist" he answered.

He stared at Naruko, who suddenly disappeared quickly to the right.

"Raiga from the right!" the voice cried out.

He turned to the right, and saw a giant chakra fist flying his way. He quickly raised his blades and called down lightning that hit the arm.

"Below!" the voice cried out.

He jumped up and hacked his blade below, channeling lightning through them, as a chakra arm popped up from below, trying to grab him. He hit and is dissolved.

"From left!" the voice cried out.

Raiga was the only one to hear the warnings, more or less, like those he had been hearing the entire battle.

He turned left and put up his blade, as he saw Naruko quickly jumping on him with a twin Rasengan. He channeled as much lightning as he could through his blades, to resist the Rasengan. They were tied, until Raiga extended his lightning upwards and called down more lightning.

Naruko jumped in the nick of time, before she was hit.

"Damn it!" she growled, as she made the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Now Raiga was seeing 8 bright orange glowing Narukos.

"Raiga!" the voice cried out in fear.

"This is going to be troublesome" Raiga said, before lifting up his blades.

"My lightning! Help me!" he cried out, as more lightning struck down from the clouds above.

Now the storm was so intense that lightnings were striking down in rampage. One of the Narukos were hit, disappearing.

_'Damn, Kurama was right'_ the real one thought, as she saw one disappear.

**"They are all striking down at random, probably to make it more difficult for us"**

"I'm not done yet!" Raiga yelled, as he put the blades together at the bottom hilts, as if making them like a staff. He begun spinning the blades, and moved them above his head.

"Raigeki no Yoroi (Lightning Strike Armor)!"

Lightning struck out of the blades and covered him from head to toe. He now looked like a humanoid made of lightning.

He charged forward against the closest Naruko with increased speed. She tried to send out her arms in counter-attack, but he leaped over and struck down at her. The blades went straight through her bijuu coat. She disappeared.

"To your sides. Your front!" the voice yelled, as two Narukos sent out an arm each against him. They grabbed him, and a Naruko charged from front with a twin Rasengan. Lightning exploded out from him, disrupting the chakra hands holding him, and he leaped above the attacking clone while sending out lightning. The twin Rasengan didn't provide enough cover against the spreading lightning, and the clone was hit, disappearing.

Raiga dashed along the field, with three clones in pursuit. He let out a lightning shockwave from his lightning armor, which hit and distracted the three clones. He quickly turned and dashed towards the clone at his left, and quickly slashed through the clone, making it disappear.

4 Narukos were left now, and they gathered together.

"You will all die!" Raiga yelled, as he directed his blades up towards the sky.

Several lightning struck down towards the Narukos, as well as the area around.

They all tried to split up, but two where hit and disappeared.

The final clone didn't last much longer, as Raiga charged quickly at her. In panic, she tried to send out a chakra arm against him, but he sliced through the entire arm with his right blade, before hitting the clone.

Now only the real Naruko was left, watching in fear. How much more dangerous could he be?

And that lightning armor of his, it gave him increased speed, attack and defence, pretty much like her own bijuu coat.

**"Naruko! Forget it, he's too strong! Pick up Haku and get the hell out of here!"** Kurama roared.

She turned towards where Haku was lying, and was about to run, when several lightning struck down in between them.

"Oh no, I won't let you get away so easily!" Raiga shouted, getting Naruko's attention.

His lightning armor was now gone, but she assumed he could recreate whenever he wanted.

"Why do you think he is still alive?" he asked.

"I have made a safe zone around him, so that no lightning hits him"

_'Why?'_ Naruko thought, before it hit her.

_'Oh no… he's forcing me to fight him over Haku's life'_

**"Damn…" **Kurama muttered. **"So, it's either abandon Haku or fight Raiga to our death."**

Naruko stood there in horror. This was the impossible situation. They were way over their heads, and now they were facing death. And Naruko had the most difficult choice: The only way she could save her own life was to abandon her only human companion, but if she remained, they would all die.

_'What do I do? Haku wouldn't want me to die needlessly, but then I need to abandon him' _she thought, as her despair increased.

"There is no way out for you!" Raiga taunted.

Naruko looked to him.

"This is my element. I command the skies above, and they empower me! Only a grand funeral awaits you!"

Naruko looked over to Haku.

"Haku…" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought us here. It's all my fault…"

She looked sadly over at him, as the memories began flowing through her mind. Memories of when they met the first time in the Land of Waves, of their battle and the aftermath, of when they recently were reunited. Their training where they showed each other their abilities. Haku had joined her only recently, but for some reason his company had already been very comforting for her.

Comfort… not a luxury that Naruko has had much of in her life. She let her memories quickly pass through. The painful life in Konoha with all the hate and glares she received. But among her sad memories, there were some light. Hokage-jiji was the first, then Teuchi and Ayame-chan from the Ichiraku Ramen. Then she got to know Kurama, and over time they formed a close friendship. Iruka-sensei was also being nice to her. Then Sasuke came into her life.

_'Sasuke…' _she briefly thought.

But in spite of all the good memories that she had of their time together, the one that struck her now was the one from the very last time she saw him. The time when she was arrested for treason and taken away by the ANBU. In retrospect, when she saw him among the crowd, and among her friends, she could easily tell that he felt betrayed. He rarely showed such anger, and the look in his eyes…

All her friends and dreams were taken away from her one morning, despite all her hard work, and she has been on the run ever since. But then she met with Jiraiya.

_'Ero-sennin…'_

Then the words came back to her:

_'Promise me that, in spite of everything, you will live your life as an honorable shinobi'_

She could literally hear Jiraiya's voice in her head, as the words came back to her. The promise to live honorable…

_'Ero-sennin…'_ she thought again.

She looked over at Haku. Damn it if she left him behind now, she had already lost everything once before, she would not live to lose this new beginning. She would rather die before that.

She turned back towards Raiga again.

_'To live honorably… I won't be able to live with myself if I abandon Haku now.'_

She went into battle stance.

**"So… death then" **Kurama noted.

_'You know me'_ Naruko said back to him in the mindscape.

**"Yeah, I do"** he sighed.

**"Death might be painful for me as well, but I'll reform sooner or later."**

The fox looked down on his host in front of him.

**"For what it's worth, I'm glad I got to know you, Naruko. It's a pity that things went this bad."**

"It is…" Naruko nodded.

**"Well, let's do this then" **Kurama said, giving her a smile.

Raiga looked as the orange shining girl went into battle stance. He smiled.

"You have guts, I'll give you that. I shall tell everyone of your courage as I weep at your coffin" he said.

"Yep, definitely insane" Naruko said.

Then she charged against Raiga.

Raiga swung his blades above his head, and lightning struck down at him. Naruko stopped and jumped back to avoid getting hit. The lightning covered him, and remained.

"Ninpo…" he muttered, as he began spinning around.

A tornado of lightning formed around him, as it violently grew.

"Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)!"

Naruko looked shocked as the tornado rose up, and it formed the head of a dragon. A lightning dragon.

**"Here it comes!" **Kurama warned.

It dove into the ground, before shooting up in front of her. Naruko used all the speed she had to avoid it, and ran away from it, but still found the dragon on the chase, as it slammed itself on the ground, trying to hit her.

She jumped towards left and ran a different direction. The dragon tried to devour her, but she jumped to her right.

_'Need a plan, quick!' _she thought.

But suddenly the dragon shot up in front of her, catching her by surprise. In spite of the speed she had, it engulfed her before she managed to react.

The pain! The agony! The lightning broke directly through Kurama's Bijuu coat, and hit her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

**"NARUKO!"** Kurama yelled.

She landed on the ground, all burnt over, and the bijuu coat dissolved.

The lightning dragon disappeared, and Raiga stood back, panting. The battle had begun to take its toll on him as well, not to mention that last jutsu.

He looked over at the downed girl, now only in her regular armor. He looked over to Haku, still lying on the ground.

"I win…" he muttered. "Heh…heheheh… Hahahahaha! I win" he declared.

"Raiga! You did it!" the voice yelled in excitement.

"I haven't had a fight this good for a long time… I shall conduct a great funeral for both of them" he said, as he looked back and forth on his latest two victims.

He looked up in the skies. The clouds were slowly dissipating. He allowed it, as the battle was over. He slowly stepped towards Naruko.

_'Where am….What happened…'_ she thought, slowly waking up, before the pain came reeling in.

_'Ooow… Oh yeah…. I was hit….'_

Raiga stood above her.

_'Is it… over…?'_

He put away his left sword into its hilt, and bent down. With his left arm, he grabbed Naruko by her throat, and lifted her slowly up. He noticed that her eyes slowly opened.

"You're waking up, even after that attack? Damn, you're a tough one" he said, impressed by her apparent toughness.

"Don't be sad, you and your friend fought very well. I shall give you the greatest funeral ever" he said, as he slowly raised the blade in his right hand, preparing the finishing strike.

_'So this is it, huh? This is where I die…' _Naruko thought, as she gritted her teeth.

_'Damn it! If I'm to die, then I'll take him with me!' _she yelled in her mind.

With all the willpower she could muster, she fought through her pain and forced her arms to grab Raiga in his left arm, the one he held her with. Raiga's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaze no Yaiba (Blades of Wind)!" she yelled.

"RAIGAAA!" the voice screamed, but to late.

Blades of wind formed around them, slashing everywhere and cutting straight into both of them.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Raiga screamed, as the blades cut all over him, his chest, his stomach, his arms, at his head.

He threw Naruko away as soon as he could, but the blades had already hurt him severely. It also cut the straps that held the bag on his back.

Naruko landed on the ground and coughed up blood. Raiga almost tripped over, before coughing up blood himself.

"RAIGA!" the voice was heard from the bag.

"Ranmaru…" he said, as he tried to turn around towards the bag.

But before he could reach that far, he saw a figure flying on him. In a swift move, Haku landed a kick on his chest, sending him flying several meters away as he landed on the ground and rolled.

Haku stood there, panting as the battle had taken its toll on him. He turned to Naruko.

"Naruko-san!" he yelled as he ran over.

She struggled to breathe, and coughed more blood. Haku looked over her, she had deep cuts all over, especially on her chest. She was bleeding heavily.

"Naruko-san!" Haku said, fear all over his face, as he bent down.

"No… Finish him off!" she forced out.

"Hold him… off… Haku… I'll be with… you in… a minute…"

She gave him a smile.

"I have Ku… Kurama with me…"

It took a moment before Haku understood what Naruko meant about that.

"Understood!" he said, as he rose up and turned towards Raiga, who was struggling to stand up himself.

Raiga also had deep cuts all over, and was bleeding heavily himself. There were several cuts on his chest and stomach, as well as a deep one on the left of his throat. A little more towards the front, and his artery would have been severed. Blood were running down from his mouth.

He was looking towards the sack on the ground.

"Ranmaru… hold on, I'll be there with you"

Then he saw Haku stepping on front of the bag, holding senbon ready in his hands.

"You… You bastard! I'll kill you! I WILL KILL YOU" he yelled.

"We'll see about that," said Haku.

_'Naruko-san, I will protect you!'_ he thought, as he began spinning and moving towards him. He held his senbon in a back-hand grip, like a kunai.

**"Still the most unpredictable ninja huh?" **Kurama began, before roaring out in a laugh.

**"Hahahaha! Nice one, Naruko! Reckless or not, you might have turned the battle around. I'm already healing you as fast as I can. Prepare yourself and gather what you have left of your strength, and let's end this!"**

"Yes sir!" Naruko said in her mindscape, giving the fox a salute. The fox grinned back.

Haku clashed with the wounded Raiga. Raiga blocked the spinning attack with his blades, as Haku hit with his senbon, and channeled lightning through the blades. Haku jumped back to avoid the lightning, and threw the senbon at him. Raiga swung his blades and blocked all of them. He then charges at Haku, and slashed his blades at him.

Haku jumped back up in the air, again and again, and threw his senbon at Raiga. He kept blocking them.

"You trash! Raikyu!" Raiga yelled, as he lifted up his blades and threw another lightning ball and Haku.

Haku jumped to his left, and dodged the attack.

"Ranmaru… Hold on, I'm coming" he yelled towards the bag.

"So there _is _a person inside the bag?" Haku said, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Shut up!" Raiga yelled.

He charged and swung his blades at him, while Haku kept dodging.

_'In spite of his injuries, he still seems to be strong. I'm at a disadvantage here' _Haku thought.

_'The Kyuubi better hurry up, or we will die here… unless…' _Haku thought.

He leaped further back, and made the ice-tiger seal. Two ice shards began forming at his sides.

"That won't help you!" Raiga shouted, as he charged in with his blades and slashed at him. Haku dodges further behind, but the two ice shards were hit and broke apart.

Haku began forming two ice shards above himself, but Raiga leaped and slashed them too, with Haku narrowly dodging his attack. Haku gritted his teeth in apparent frustration. He kept his hands in the same seal and continued to channel coldness around him, as new ice shards formed in the air at his sides. Once again Raiga went in for the attack and slashed around Haku.

The shards were shattered, and Raiga's blade grazed Haku's right shoulder. Haku gritted his teeth harder and fought back the pain. Both of them were panting, due to their injuries and the battle. Haku still kept the seal on his hands.

"You will never… defeat me!" Raiga growled.

"Actually, I think I might have" Haku said, as he lifted his arm in direction of Raiga.

Before Raiga could understand what Haku meant by that, he heard a whistling sound of something flying towards him from above and behind. All his senses screamed to move away, and he began moving to his right as he turned his head leftwards and gazed behind over his left shoulder. To his horror, he saw two ice shards coming in diagonally from above and they were now less than a meter away from him. It was too late.

One shard almost hit his heart, and went through the left outskirts of his chest, the other one hit straight into his lower pack and pierced through his lower stomach, sticking out on his front.

"GYAAAH!" Raiga screamed in pain, before coughing up more blood.

Haku used the moment to throw more senbon at him, but he quickly moved up his blades and blocked them all, before he jumped backwards and fell down on one knee, coughing up more blood.

"How…" he muttered, before the horror dawned upon him.

"Ranmaru…" he whispered in realization.

"As I thought," Haku said, as he slowly stepped towards Raiga.

"I don't know how, but that person in the bag is the one who's been predicting all our attacks. Now that you two are separated, I was able to create two ice shards higher above us without you noticing it. You have become too dependent on your partner, and now you're blind."

_'Though it was a risky move. I have not created ice shards as far away as 15 meters above before. And I've been dodging him at the same time. It took long time and much concentration for only those two'_

"You… You damn bastard! I don't even care if you're Zabuza's brat, I will obliterate you!" Raiga screamed, putting up the blades in front of him, channeling lightning.

But before he could do any jutsus, he heard the cracking sound of something shooting up from the ground at his feet.

"You're mine! Rasengan!" a double voice shouted. As Raiga quickly looked down, he saw two Narukos that had up from the ground in front of him, and were aiming their Rasengan at… the hilt of his blades, at his hands!

They hit directly.

"AAGH!" Raiga screamed, as he desperately moved the blades further up, trying to keep them out of reach. But it was useless, the two Narukos followed and hit the hilts.

The blades were blown out of Raiga's hands, and flew far out into the valley beneath them.

_'I've been disarmed!' _Raiga thought in horror, as he stumbled backwards from the group.

But before he could react anymore, another Naruko shot up from the ground with a Rasengan in her hand.

"Take this! Rasengan!"

Raiga tried to desperately leap further back, but another Naruko shot up from behind and grabbed Raiga at his back shoulder, holding him in place for the attack. The Naruko in front of him closed in.

"DON'T" the voice from the bag screamed, pleadingly.

_'What?!' _the real Naruko, in front of Raiga with the Rasengan, thought as she glanced over at the bag.

**"NARUKO! FINISH HIM OFF NOW!" **Kurama roared, snapping her out of her distraction.

She moved in, and landed the Rasengan on his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Raiga screamed as the Rasengan buried into his chest.

It buried deeper and deeper into his chest until the clone behind couldn't hold the pressure anymore and disappeared. Raiga was sent flying straight into the cliff wall beyond, crashing straight into it with a bang. The impact caused a small avalanche of boulders to fall down along the cliff, and a dust cloud whirled around the where Raiga hit the mountain.

Naruko was panting heavily, and she fell down on her knees. The two clones that had disarmed Raiga disappeared.

"We… We did it…" she said.

**"Wait, Naruko, something's up"** Kurama said.

Naruko looked up towards the dust cloud. Then she heard it. Small steps, one by one. As the cloud settled, she could see Raiga slowly stepping from the crater he had made in the mountain wall.

There was a large hole in his chest, and he didn't seem to even breathe. His arms were hanging limb, and his jaw was hanging open. He looked like hell. He was slowly stepping in direction towards the bag.

Then a stab was heard. He stopped. He looked downwards, and saw Haku's face in front of him.

"Lie down, and stay dead," Haku said quietly.

Raiga moved his gaze towards his left, and saw Haku's hand stabbing three senbon into his heart. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at the sight. Then he slowly fell over to his left, and landed sideways on the ground.

"Ranmaru…live…" Raiga whispered, looking towards the bag.

Then the light left his eyes.

Kurosuki Raiga, the Kirigakure no Raijin, was dead.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Phew… Before I began writing, I had no idea that a proper battle against Raiga would be this long. Didn't even think it would be a chapter of its own. But I'm really satisfied with the work. Hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**The ideas with Naruko's kage bunshin getting silently killed in the mist and with Ranmaru seeing the Kyuubi's power are borrowed from "Tales of Outcasts" chapter 7, by The Night Hunter.**

**"Tales of Outcasts" is a story where Naruto prevented Sasuke's defection by awakening the Rinnegan in the heat of the battle, and to Sakura's lack of gratitude. He also ends up saving Tayuya's life as he brings them both back to Konoha. The story has a good balance between the serious issues (as Naruto's anger against his team that finally comes out, Tayuya's difficulty in integrating with Konoha, etc.) and the good comedy that shows up here and there (including Jiraiya writing down notes from the bickering between Naruto and Tayuya, with a perverted smile). A story I recommend, especially if you love Mitarashi Anko.**

**Also, I have based Raiga's lightning armor more on the Raikage's, in giving him speed and power, since the one used in the anime was sadly bypassed by a drunken Lee (ARGH!).**

**And I've replaced the term 'cross-tiger' with 'ice-tiger' for Haku's seal when using Hyoton. The reason is simply that while the seal is named cross-tiger at the Naruto wiki, I believe it is easily confused with the seal used for Kage Bunshin. That is called the clone seal, but it looks like a tiger seal with the fingers making a cross. Hence confusing with the term 'cross-tiger' seal. I'll update chapter 10 as well and make the same replacements there as well.**

**Until next time!**


	13. Ranmaru

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku.

After saving three men from drowning and learning that their mining village, Katabami Kinzan, was under control by an oppressive group called the Kurosuki family, they infiltrated the village after a runaway Rokusuke had returned back, desperate to save his friend.

After saving Rokusuke's life, Naruko and Haku confronted Kurosuki Raiga, in what turned out to be a vicious battle that nearly cost them their lives, since Raiga mysteriously predicted every move. In a sudden impulsive move, Naruko managed to turn the battle around, and in the end the duo was victorious, as Raiga fell over and died.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 13: Ranmaru**

Haku gazed over the body that lied dead at his feet. Blood was still gushing out from the open chest, and the eyes were lifeless. He let out a sigh of relief. It was a very close call, but they won.

He turned around and stepped slowly back towards Naruko, and felt the pain set in through his body. Naruko herself was on her knee, and let herself fall over to a sitting position, with her hands supporting her. Her breath was heavy, and she coughed at times.

She heard the slow steps in front of her getting closer and closer, until they stopped. She looked up, seeing Haku standing in front above her.

He looked like hell. He had burn marks on his face and his hands, and his Kiri hunter outfit had been torn at his right arm, and at the legs, showing visible burn marks. He held his right shoulder, which had been hit by Raiga's blade. It was bleeding. There were burn marks as well all over his outfit. He looked very tired in his face, as if he was about to pass out any second. But he was stronger than that.

Haku looked over Naruko as well, and she was in no better condition. There were several burn marks from the lightnings, and there were multiple cuts all over her from her Kaze no Yaiba (Blades of Wind). She had several cuts on her chest that were still healing, and the smaller cuts all over her arms, legs and face were closing slowly. Apparently the Kyuubi chose the more vital spots first, and she weren't fully healed yet when she had moved in with her final attack. Her outfit was ripped all over, and the chest armor needed to be replaced.

They both felt the exhaustion, and felt like bruised, beaten and hit all over. Naruko had it worst, since she had used Kurama's chakra, not to mention that him healing her as quickly as possible earlier had its own side effects that she now felt.

"I…" Naruko said, struggling to speak.

"I don't… suppose you… you have… spare clothing as well…?" she asked, pointing at Haku's ragged outfit.

He looked down, and had to agree, he needed to replace his outfit.

Wait, they had just survived one of their most intense battles ever, and all Naruko could think of was if he had spare clothing for himself? He gazed back at her, seeing that she sported a smile.

Haku couldn't help but smile back himself.

"Heh… heheh… hehehehahah" they both chuckled.

They were bloody and beaten, but they were alive. They had won.

Kurama leaf out a huge sigh of relief. This had been a close one. Too close. He thought himself to be a goner.

**"Naruko, when we get out of here, I'm going to have a serious talk with you!" **he growled.

She would have gulped, but she felt too tired right now.

Still the work was not done. They still had to deal with the rest of the Kurosuki family, and there was also a certain bag. Haku turned his gaze over at the said object, which was left behind when Naruko had separated it from Raiga.

They looked back at each other, and nodded. Haku stretched out his hand, and helped Naruko up. Naruko put her hand over Haku's shoulders, and he supported her, as they both slowly stepped towards the bag. Both felt the pain and exhaustion, Naruko the most. But they would have to ignore it for now.

They stopped a few meters away from the bag.

**"Hmmm…. Interesting" **Kurama said.

_'What is?' _Naruko asked.

**"The odd chakra I have been feeling all the time is coming from… whatever is inside this bag. When you separated Raiga from this one, I immediately felt his own chakra. They are different."**

_'So the bag hid its own presence by covering both' _Naruko added.

They both stepped closer to the bag, and bent down. Naruko drew a kunai, ready for anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you" a voice said from inside the bag.

They both backed off a little bit. They both knew by now that someone had to be inside, but hearing the voice was still so sudden. The bag had a zipper, and Haku stretched out his arm, gently grabbed the zipper handle, and opened up slowly.

Inside was a boy. They gazed at him, he gazed back. No one said anything, but sorrow was written all over his face.

The boy had chin length purple hair which is parted in the middle. His eyes were dark with a hint of red. He wore a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-colored pants and sandals. He was some years younger than them, probably around 9.

Naruko was at a loss of words. Why was a young child traveling together with someone like Raiga? Haku, however, felt the horror coming upon him, as he had a very strong suspicion of what kind of relationship this boy had had with Raiga.

The boy looked at him, and nodded.

"It's as you think"

Haku was shocked.

"Haku?" Naruko said, seeing the disturbed look written all over his face.

Kurama was paying attention on what was going on.

**"Hmmm… This might be more complicated than you first imagined, kit" **he said.

Naruko looked back at the boy. Haku tried to calm himself down, though it was difficult for him.

"Your name…" he began. "It's Ranmaru, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything, just staring out into the air.

"Raiga and I are one" he suddenly said.

"Two as one?" Naruko asked.

"Always… Ever since that day…"

* * *

**— Flashback —  
****— Night —  
****— A village —**

Screams could be heard from a village as ANBU from Kirigakure slaughtered every live person they found.

One particular ANBU walked into a cabin at the top of a hill, overseeing the village. Both his blades were dripping with blood. He kicked in the door, and walked towards a blanket on the floor.

He had long green hair going down beyond his shoulders, and wore an ANBU mask.

"Don't pretend to be asleep" he said with his sharp voice.

"You're going to die now anyway."

Something moved under the blanket.

"Don't move" he growled, as he threw his left blade on the blanket's edge, trapping it.

"Spies from this village have infiltrated Kirigakure no Sato. We came here to kill them. I don't know who to kill anymore, so I'm just killing everyone I find."

A small voice was heard from under the blanket.

"What? What are you saying?" the ANBU said with a low voice.

Something that looked like red dust were let out of the blanket, and at the same time coughing was heard. The ANBU quickly moved his right blade to lift the blanket so that he could see below.

"Fine, if you are the one who is going to kill me" a boy said under the blanket, as two glowing red eyes were looking at him.

"Huh…?" the ANBU said, tilting his head backwards in surprise.

"Why me?" he said silently.

"You have been crying the whole time…"

"Huh?" the ANBU said, confused.

"Me? Crying?"

The boy kept staring at him, as he continued.

"You were always crying deep in your heart while searching for a reason to live."

The ANBU jolted his head up, the boy had been spot on.

"I watched you the whole time" the boy continued, as Raiga removed his mask and revealed his face, staring back at him.

"What are you?" Raiga asked.

"I'm like you" the boy answered.

"Living is painful… I don't know what it means to live. Due to my illness, I can't go outside. I'm hated by everyone. I have no choice but to watch the outside world from under these covers."

Rain began pouring down over the village.

"But if you are able to feel a reason to live, even a little bit with my death…"

The Ranmaru pushed the blanket aside and sat himself up on knee-position, under Raiga's blade. He had nothing but a beige-colored pajamas that was dirty, and he was dirty all over the face.

"It's a life I didn't need from the beginning… So go ahead".

Raiga was staring at the boy, and for once felt true pity.

"Are you… alone?" he asked.

Ranmaru looked up at him, and nodded.

Raiga put the blade aside, and stepped in front the boy.

"Come" he said, as he stretched out his arms and lifted him up.

"From now on, you and I are one."

Ranmaru stared at him, before he nodded in understanding.

After picking up his blades, Raiga carried Ranmaru over his back. He stepped out, looked around and ran out into the darkness of the raining night.

* * *

**— End flashback—**

"From that day onwards, I became Raiga's eyes and ears" Ranmaru said.

"Raiga became my arms and legs."

Memories of their time together and when they were traveling, came flushing through Ranmaru's mind as he continued.

A memory of a sweating Raiga walking under the bright hot sun, with Ranmaru on his back.

"It was the first time I saw the world outside. I was overwhelmed by everything I saw and heard for the first time."

A memory of them sitting under the shadow of a tree, where Ranmaru was drinking water from a canteen while Raiga, holding a rice ball, smiled fondly down on the boy, as the wind gently breezed through, blowing both their hairs.

"It was fun"

A memory of Raiga surrounded by enemy shinobi, holding his blades out and carrying Ranmaru in the bag on his back, and then lifting his blades up above to channel lightning.

"Wherever and whenever, we were together."

A memory of them traveling through an intense snow storm, where Raiga looked from under his hood over to his back, seeing a red light coming from Ranmaru.

"We were always together, no matter what."

A memory of them traveling under pink blooming trees, with the pink leafs falling down on them, one leaf into the hand of an amazed Ranmaru who smiled, and Raiga looking back around and talking fondly to Ranmaru, who returned a joyful face.

"We were both trying to find a reason to live by helping one another out, and we realized that that _is_ our reason to live."

Naruko and Haku just looked at the sad boy.

"That's why, if he, Raiga, wasn't around and I was alone, I wouldn't have found the power to live. I wouldn't have a reason to live."

A few memories of her first encounter with Haku flashed through Naruko's mind.

_'Do you have someone important to you?'_

_'I want to protect the person that is most important to me. My dream is that I want my important person to fulfill his dreams.'_

_'There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show him mercy instead, and decide to not take his life. If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. As I asked you: Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed anymore?'_

"There is no reason for me to live anymore" Ranmaru finished.

Naruko kept staring at the boy, as another memory flashed through her mind.

_'When Zabuza died, I lost my reason to exist… If you even care about my well-being, then please kill me!'_

Ranmaru kept looking at them.

"Why are you hesitating? Now that I've lost my arms and legs, I can't resist anymore."

Naruko's eyes widened when she heard what Ranmaru implied.

"Fulfill what you came to do. Hurry up and finish me" he said.

Haku rose up, turned around and walked a few steps away. He put his hand up, rubbed over his face, and let out a painful sigh.

"Haku?" Naruko asked.

_'We did what we had to do,'_ Haku thought to himself.

_'But… Oh Kami… The price was taking away the only precious person to someone. I swore back then that I would never let anyone else have to go through what I did when I lost Zabuza-san… If I could do something about it, that is…'_

He gazed up into the sky as well.

_'It's ironic. Now I'm in the same position as Naruko-san and her team were back then'_

"Hurry up and kill me" Ranmaru whispered.

"No…" Naruko said, shaking her hear. "I don't kill a defenseless boy".

"But… I no longer have any reason to live…" Ranmaru said.

"Look, I know you're sad about losing your only family, ok?!" Naruko snapped.

"But what about the others? Those that Raiga killed?" she yelled.

"Naruko…"

"What about those innocent who weren't given any mercy? Those down there at Katabami Kinzan?"

"Naruko!"

"You weep about the one you cared for, but shouldn't you weep for those who weren't given any chance as well?! What about their friends and relatives, who weep?!"

"NARUKO!" Haku yelled straight at her face. She flinched and stepped back. Anger was visible all over Haku's face, directed at her.

"Haku…" she muttered.

"Don't… go that way. Not now" Haku growled at her.

He then stepped back, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Innocent or not, were there really anyone else there for him?" he asked her.

She looked down at Ranmaru, who stared back at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't deny that their actions have been despicable. But do not forget what I told you that time, back in the Land of Waves" Haku said.

"Fine…" she sighed.

_'I guess morals doesn't really count when you have no one else…' _she thought.

**"Can you really blame the boy? When all comes to all, you're an outlaw yourself. You can only depend on the very few you have. I'd say the same for both Haku and that kid" **Kurama said.

**"Not everyone has the fortune to develop that sense of justice as you have. You did have someone looking after you back in Konoha, in the midst of all the hatred. None of these two had that."**

**_"Besides, I think your slightly misguided compassion for others is something you have picked up from your mother and father" _**Kurama thought, but didn't voice it loud.

**"But remember," **he continued, "**with the way things are now, it may only be a matter of time before you yourself will be forced to choose between those few who depend on you, and the so-called 'greater good'."**

'_I won't kill innocent people' _Naruko thought.

**"You don't know that. For all you know, you may be forced to kill civilians in order to save your own comrades. Otherwise they may aid those who hunt you."**

_'I promised Ero-sennin that I would live my life as an honorable shinobi, and I intend to. And I will find something great to live for' _Naruko said to the fox.

**"That's a promise I don't expect you to live up to. Forgive me if I'm not as optimistic as you, but I've seen the shit life can offer in this world."**

_'Didn't say you had to be, it's my own choice after all.'_

**"Fine. Now focus, you have issues to deal with here, we'll talk about this later."**

Ranmaru turned his face around and looked at the taller ninja. Why was he defending him? He knew deep down that Raiga had killed innocent people, sometimes with his help, and thought that the scolding from the enemy was something to be expected. So why did Haku yell at Naruko?

Curiosity took over, and his eyes began to glow red. Naruko noticed it, and paid attention.

After some moments, Ranmaru spoke.

"You… You also lost someone… You have your own arms and legs, but you were hated and feared as well. You had no reason to live… until you met him. The one… The one Raiga spoke of… Zabuza… He was your reason, but then you lost him as well…"

Naruko was stunned. So was Kurama to a slight degree.

Haku said nothing, only staring sadly back at Ranmaru.

"Yes…" he finally nodded.

"Yes, I did. I know your pain. More than you think."

Ranmaru's eyes widened. They were… They were alike.

"We're the same" he whispered.

Haku nodded.

"My name is Haku, and like you, I was born with powers that were feared by others…"

Haku began to go through the story of his own life. How he grew up in a poor, but happy home. How Kekkei Genkai was hated in his homeland, how his powers were discovered and the attempted murder on his life by his very own father. How he survived, ending up all alone with no one, and nothing to live for, how Zabuza found him, raised him and trained him. How the two travelled together, taking various jobs. And how Zabuza's life ended, after they had fought Kakashi and his team on the bridge.

Ranmaru was stunned, and looked back and forth between Naruko and Haku.

"You two… you fought each other…" he said.

Naruko nodded.

"Yeah, we did" she confirmed, "I and my team fought against Zabuza and Haku, just like we fought against you and Raiga. And it likely cost Zabuza his life."

Ranmaru turned to Haku.

"How can you live like that?" he asked.

"It's difficult. There is not a day without me thinking about Zabuza-san and the life we had. He was precious to me, and I miss him dearly. But I don't blame Naruko or anyone from her team for what happened. After all, we are all shinobi, and sometimes our paths clash with each other. Sometimes death occurs."

Ranmaru nodded. Indeed, the life of a shinobi was difficult at times.

Ranmaru turned over to Naruko. His eyes began glowing red again, as he kept staring at her.

Kurama followed with interest.

"You…" he began.

"Y-You… What a-are you?!" he stuttered, becoming afraid.

"What is that thing inside you?! So powerful! So dangerous!"

**"Interesting. He can see into people's lives, and he can see that I am inside you as well. That is an interesting dojutsu"**

Naruko kneeled down in front of Ranmaru.

"Name's Naruko, and I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune" she said.

"And his name is Kurama"

**"Naruko!" **Kurama snapped!

_'Oh shut it! The kid's scared enough as it is, might as well try to help him understand that you won't hurt him' _she answered.

**"Humph…fine" **the bijuu muttered.

"Kurama…" Ranmaru repeated, looking oddly at Naruko.

Apparently, giving out the name had its desired effect.

She looked up at Haku.

"So, what do we do now?"

Haku looked at the boy, and back at her again.

"I do not desire his death. And I'm sure that Raiga would have wanted him to live, as much as Zabuza-san wanted for me. Therefore killing him would only dishonor Zabuza-sans last will."

_'And I did hear Raiga whisper for him to live. For some reason I think Ranmaru knows that too' _he thought.

"Well… I'm not up for killing him either" Naruko said.

Haku slowly stepped towards the cliff edge, and looked over Katabami Kinzan.

"We will settle this matter later. First we need to finish what we started, and deal with the rest of the Kurosuki family. They will likely have regrouped after your first attack, and the battle up here must have caught everyone's attention."

Naruko nodded, agreeing with Haku.

"But we will not bring Ranmaru with us down there" he said, turning back towards Naruko and Ranmaru.

"I fear for his life if the villagers learn of how he was involved"

"Yeah, I agree" Naruko said.

"Wait…" Ranmaru said, drawing both's attention.

"Can you… please take me to Raiga first?"

Naruko and Haku looked at each other for a quick moment.

"I… guess it can be arranged" Haku said, as he walked over and picked up the boy along with his bag.

He carried Ranmaru in his arms, as they slowly walked over to Raiga's body.

They stood there over his corpse. Their hair waved as the wind blew gently pass them.

"Raiga…" Ranmaru muttered with a small voice, as tears ran down his face.

"What am I supposed to do now? You were my only friend. My family…" he continued.

Haku stood and looked at Raiga with a neutral face. Naruko slowly walked over Raiga, and bent down. She moved her hand over his face, and closed his open eyes, then stood up and stepped back, looking at the ninja.

Raiga may have been ruthless, causing harm to civilians, and have done gruesome acts, but both Naruko and Haku couldn't deny that he lived and fought as a shinobi, and died as one. And they had fought a worthy battle.

"Goodbye, Raiga…" Ranmaru whispered after a few minutes, as they turned around and walked away.

They soon found themselves on the cliff top above Katabami Kinzan.

"We should deliver the body to the people in the village after we are done. We cannot carry it with us" Haku said.

"You're sure?" Naruko asked. "I could seal him away in a larger scroll though."

Haku turned towards Naruko, a little surprised.

"I didn't realize you knew fuinjutsu, and to that extent," he said. "But if we deliver his body somewhere else, don't you think trackers may use it as a clue if they find out?"

"I guess you have a point" Naruko said, as she did the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two kage bunshin appeared beside them.

"Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"You said we couldn't bring Ranmaru down there, so I figure that we can leave him up here with a few kage bunshin" she said.

"That's a good idea," Haku said, "But how is your fighting condition? Do you need any rest before we engage the Kurosuki family?"

"Oh my body hurts like hell, but I'm not down yet" Naruko grinned at the taller boy.

Haku couldn't help but smile back.

True, the jinchuuriki recovered more quickly than usual, and they have had some time to breathe out now.

He then moved a his own right shoulder around, slowly.

"Hmm… I hurt too, but my right arm is fine enough for throwing senbon. Just provide me cover from anyone who attacks" Haku said.

"Shouldn't be that hard," Naruko said, "most of them are only regular thugs."

Haku said nothing as he looked over the village.

"She's right…" Ranmaru voiced up.

Both looked at him.

"Raiga was the only shinobi, the rest are only bandits we picked up not long ago" he finished.

_'Plus that useless wimp' _Naruko thought, as she thought of the cowardly one she beat up into a bloody pulp at the graveyard.

Haku gave Ranmaru over to one of the clones Naruko had created. She and the other clone walked over to some nearby boulders, and sat him down. One of the clones sat down with him. Naruko and Haku nodded over to them, as they nodded back. They jumped down the cliff, leaving the two kage bunshin and Ranmaru behind.

**— Katabami Kinzan, main mining facility —**

For some reason, all the workers were gathered at the main mining facility. A few members of the Kurosuki family could bee seen among them as well. Rokusuke was present as well.

They were all muttering among themselves. What was going to happen? What was that intense battle on the cliffs above? Did Raiga kill off their rescuers?

Leaning towards the building wall was a Kurosuki family member with long brown hair and ponytail, with lots of bruises visible over his entire face. The same one Naruko had beaten up.

_'Come… Come! Come!'_ he thought.

Naruko and Haku saw them at a far distance.

"Something is wrong" Naruko stated.

"Yes… I see them all, but something is off" Haku agreed.

"Kurama senses ill intent against us. And I can't see the Kurosuki Family. I think they are hiding. It has to be a trap."

"Let's spring the trap then" Haku said, as he smiled to Naruko.

"Yeah" she grinned back.

They slowly ran towards the site.

"Heheh! They came" the young thug said.

Rokusuke stepped forward and shouted.

"Naruko-san! Don't come any clos-" he tried to yell, but was interrupted by the thug who jumped on and covered his mouth.

"If you want to stay alive, then keep your mouth shut."

"Karashi!" an elderly miner said. He was the same one that Naruko had saved earlier.

"You were beaten up earlier, and you're still fighting against her? Are you so set in your evil ways that you don't know when to end? Isn't there any other way for you?"

"Heh! I can't just go back working at the curry restaurant" the thug answered.

"Now!" he yelled, waving down his arm to signal the hiding bandits.

They were hiding on a small cliff above the road, where Naruko and Haku were running. They were ready with thick wooden poles, which they had stuck under huge boulders.

They bent their poles and tipped the boulders over the cliff, sending them down against Naruko and Haku.

They all crashed down with a bang, apparently burying anything in their path.

All the bandits jumped down from the cliff and landed upon the boulders. The miners felt their stomachs drop at the apparent triumph of the Kurosuki family.

"Hahahah! See that?" the young man named Karashi began.

"Even without Raiga-sama's help, the Kurosuki family is eternal!"

The Kurosuki family members looked among the boulders, searching for their bodies.

"Really? Is that all you got?" a girl's voice said.

They all turned around and saw Naruko and Haku stepping up on the top of some boulders. They both looked… ragged and worn out, but they could tell that it was from the battle with Raiga, not their own attack.

"H…How did you escape?!" one bandit yelled.

"We're not ninjas for nothing" Naruko answered back with a smirk.

Haku just stared with a neutral face.

"Assemble!" one of the bandits said, as they all jumped into groups.

One of the bandits grinned.

"Ninpo: Kuro Tatsumaki (Black Tornado)!".

The bandits piled up on each other, and formed two human pillars. Each pillar had 5 bandits in it. Every bandit drew out the claw blades from their gloves, the tekko kagi blades, and stretched their arms out.

Both pillars began to spin around, and soon spun so fast that they literally looked like black tornados, due to their outfits being dark. Five sharp rings could be seen at each tornado, which were their tekko kagi blades.

The tornados then charged at Naruko and Haku. Both dodged, jumping at each their sides, but the tornados kept chasing them. Any boulders they hit on their ways was devastated.

_'Shit! For a bandit group, that attack isn't bad' _Naruko thought.

_'Need some support. But better not use too much chakra, I'm already spent' _the girl thought as she did the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

6 kage bunshin were created, and scattered out. 2 used Henge no Jutsu, and transformed into Haku. The bandits were confused, as they no longer knew which two were real, and began targeting anyone who ran among them.

Meanwhile Naruko and Haku jumped away and got some distance.

"Haku, would you do me the honor?" Naruko asked, smirking at her partner.

"Of course, Naruko-san" Haku nodded, as he drew out two senbon in his right hand.

He held his arm over his chest, below his face, ready to throw. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on his targets.

After a moment, he quickly swung out his arm and let go of the first senbon. Then he did the same again, throwing the second.

Each senbon flew inn at the bottom of their target tornado, which abruptly halted as the both the bottom bandits were hit in their necks. Their bodies became paralyzed.

"Scatter!" one of the bandit leaders yelled, as the pillars split and landed into 8 standing bandits, and 2 paralyzed bandits laying on the ground.

"Help… can't… move…" one of the them managed to say.

"Attack!" Naruko yelled, as she and all the kage bunshin charged at the bandits.

Haku quickly threw 3 more senbon in one move, taking down three more bandits, while the clones continued with the rest.

One was punched hard in his face, while another one was kicked. A third was stabbed in the heart by a kunai.

The two remaining bandits were staring in panic at their fallen comrades, as they stepped backwards. Two Narukos quickly jumped above them, and landed their fists at their faces.

The Kurosuki family was defeated.

The miners yelled in joy as they had been freed, while Karashi watched in horror.

Naruko turned and looked at the crowd. She could see Rokusuke, cheering at her. She could see the elderly miner she had saved earlier (and knocked out), at least he seemed relieved. And she could see… the same young man she had beaten up to a bloody pulp earlier. He stepped slowly back in fear.

"You…" Naruko growled.

"YOU!" she yelled.

Before Karashi knew what had happened, he was sent straight into the wall with a small crash. He looked down and saw an enraged Naruko holding him towards the wall with her left arm. She took out a kunai with her right hand and held it against his throat, forcing his head backwards.

"No, please!" he whined.

"You bastard! I spared your life! I hoped you had learned a lesson, and still you try to harm these people? I should kill you right here and now!" she yelled.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" Karashi begged in panic. Even tears began flowing down his face.

"They made me do it!" he pleaded, "The Kurosuki family forced me! They would kill me if I didn't!"

"Right" she snorted.

_'I don't even need Kurama to know that he's lying. It's reeking of him!'_ she thought.

She pushed the kunai harder against his throat. Karashi felt the sharp metal moments away from cutting through the skin.

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU, DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIIEEE!" he screamed out.

To say that it was entertaining for the miners to see the cocky young thug pleading like a dog, was a gross understatement.

A hand grabbed Naruko's right arm, the one she held the kunai with. She turned her head and looked straight into Haku's face. He shook his head at her.

"Naruko-san… it's enough" he said.

She looked at him for a few seconds, before turning back to the crying Karashi. She glared at him, but finally let out a sigh and put away her kunai.

"He's all yours" she said to the crowd.

Rokusuke grabbed him at once, and threw him on the ground. Some miners ran over with some rope, and tied his hands. The crowd ran over to the group of downed bandits, and tied all of them with ropes. Except for the one Naruko had killed. After they were tied, Haku slowly removed the senbon he had paralyzed his victims with, making sure that they would get back their mobility. Not that he felt any pity for them.

Any remaining members of the Kurosuki family who hadn't been in the battle, fled Katabami Kinzan, leaving it free once more. The captured thugs were separated into smaller groups, brought to different areas of the village and guarded by several villagers.

The villagers sent out a few men to the south, to contact the Daimyo and request him to have the thugs brought away to prison. Someone was also sent to retrieve Dai and Kentaro, who had insisted in staying behind when Naruko and Haku left for Katabami Kinzan.

A few kage bunshin went up the cliff and brought Raiga's body down to the village. As for the Kiba blades, one of the villagers had seen them flying down from the cliffs above, and landed in the river. Looking for them would be a wasteful effort, as they had been brought miles away down the river by now.

The village people had gathered at the main mining center, and surrounded Naruko and Haku.

"How can we ever repay you?" one villager said.

"You have saved our lives!" another said.

Rokusuke and the elderly man walked over to Naruko and Haku.

"Naruko-san and Haku-kun, wasn't it?" the elder began.

"You have saved us all from the Kurosuki family, and given us our lives back. We would be honored if you would like to stay and rest here in Katabami Kinzan."

A few sacks were brought to them as well.

"We wish also to give you as much gold as you can carry. Take as much as you can."

Naruko and Haku looked at each other.

"Haku, I…" she began.

"I think they should keep it. They need it more than us" she said.

Haku nodded.

"I'm sorry" Naruko said to the miners, "but you need the gold more than us, after what the Kurosuki family has done to you."

"That's noble of you, but are you sure?" the elderly man said, a bit surprised.

"I am. Besides, too much gold will only slow us down. We do need some money for our journey though, so please let us have 30 000 ryo."

"That can be arranged" the elder nodded.

"And you may do as you wish with Raiga's body," Haku said, "You choose whether to bury him here, or to hand him over to the authorities for the bounty."

"Naruko-san, how long will you two be staying?" Rokusuke asked.

"I'm sorry, Rokusuke-san" Haku began "but we're leaving right away. We have an important appointment somewhere beyond the hills, and we must be on our way."

The real reason was Ranmaru, as he was waiting for them.

"I… I see" Rokusuke nodded, somewhat sad. He had hoped the heroes would stay behind to rest for a bit. But if they had to leave, then they had to leave.

"But should you not at least change your clothes before you leave?" the elder asked, as he pointed at their ragged outfit.

"We left our supplies on one of the cliffs, so we'll deal with it after we leave" Naruko said.

They left as soon as the 30 000 ryo had been given to them. But not before the entire crowd of people bowed down in gratitude, on all their fours.

"Thank you so much for all you have done!" the elder said.

Naruko felt a bit embarrassed, and rubbed her back head while giving a sheepish smile. Haku simply gave a smile before they walked up the road among the hills.

**— With Ranmaru —**

Ranmaru sat in his bag, leaning against the boulder together with one of the kage bunshin Naruko had left behind. The other sat atop on the boulder and looked out over the area of the Katabami Kinzan.

Naruko and Haku came in view, walking towards them.

Both kage bunshin stared at them, with exhausted looks.

"What?…" Naruko asked.

"Oyabuuun…" one of them slowly whined.

"We feel tired as well. Did you have to use so long time down there?" the other complained.

"Figures, my own kage bunshin feeling tired after the battle…" an annoyed Naruko muttered, while massaging her forehead with her hand.

Haku let out a chuckle.

"Before we leave, we should get our supplies and change" he said.

"You heard the man, get moving!" Naruko ordered her clones.

"Aaaaaw!" they whined, before standing up and leaving in direction of that cliff where they had hid their supplies.

Ranmaru was staring out in the air, with a solemn look. He now turned towards the duo.

"You… You fought the Kurosuki family, and defeated them" he said.

"You were watching, weren't you Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked.

Ranmaru nodded.

"But… Why didn't you accept the gold?" he asked.

"Ah…well…" Naruko said, looking away with a sheepish smile.

"Naruko-san is very kindhearted, and wishes to help people. We do not take more than we need for our journey" Haku explained, giving Naruko a smile.

"But if you think more about it, we should avoid too much attention on our journey, so we can't spend too much money everywhere we go. After all, we're wanted people," he finished.

"No, you're not!" Naruko protested, "I am, you just tagged along."

"And thus I have become your accomplice" Haku said, giving her his smile.

Naruko stared at him, before she dropped her head in defeat.

"Ugh. Fine, you win. Haku is a dangerous S-ranked criminal with evil plans to obliterate the world" she said, sarcastically.

Haku chuckled at her antics. Ranmaru looked back and forth the older boy and girl. What an odd duo.

She looked at Ranmaru again.

"What do we do about Ranmaru?" Naruko asked.

"First we need a place to eat and rest," Haku said, "then we'll decide his fate."

"One of the miners mentioned a curry restaurant, somewhere northeast of here" Naruko said.

"Then that's a start"

After some time of waiting, the clones came back with their backpacks. Naruko ordered one of the clones to fix the straps on Ranmaru's back, while she and Haku changed.

After removing his top outfit, leaving only some ragged shorts on, Naruko applied some bandage on Haku, covering the worst burns from Raiga's lightning. The wraps covered his chest and his arms. She also applied bandage on his right shoulder, which Raiga had grazed with his blade.

_'Nasty cut, shredded skin, I bet the muscles barely avoided being torn. How the heck did he throw those senbon that good when we fought the remaining bandits?' _she wondered.

**"I suppose he's not a master senbon thrower for nothing" **Kurama said.

Haku insisted on putting bandage on Naruko as well, but she rejected it, saying that Kurama's chakra would heal her and help her recover in no time. They shouldn't waste any bandage. Truth be told, had she still lived in Konoha, Tsunade would have wrapped her entire body, then some more to prevent her moving and leaving the hospital. The bandage would help her recovery, but she figured she would do fine without them this time

_'Tsunade…' _she thought for a moment, but shook the thought off.

They were not in Konoha, and had limited supplies. They would save the bandage for future need.

Naruko took her backpack and walked behind a larger boulder, leaving Haku behind with Ranmaru, while the kage bunshin slowly stitched the straps on Ranmaru's bag.

After ten minutes, she returned. Haku looked at her, she was no longer wearing any torn ANBU-outfit. He saw her wearing an orange t-shirt with a black whirlpool symbol on her back, black shorts reaching her knees and a pair of black sandals. She had a ninja pouch behind her waist. She had put her previous outfit in her backpack, as she had to find out if anything could be salvaged later.

"You look nice, Naruko-san" Haku complimented, with a smile. Naruko felt herself blushing a little.

"Um… thanks…" she muttered.

Haku next left for the boulder, and took his own backpack with him. Meanwhile the kage bunshin finished fixing the bag straps.

"All done now, oyabun…" she muttered, before disappearing.

Naruko sat down with Ranmaru.

He was not looking at anything particular, but had a sad face.

She sighed for herself.

_'Wonder what we will do about him…' _she thought.

Haku reappeared after ten minutes. He was wearing a… Kiri hunter ninja outfit?

Naruko stared at him, with her mouth open.

Haku looked back, and tilted his head sideways in confusion?

"What?…" he asked.

She pointed at him.

"You have to teach me how to do that" she said, pointing at his outfit.

He looked down, then back again when he realized what she meant.

"Ah, this is my reserve hunter outfit. I knew I could use a spare set one day, so I've always had this along," he said.

Naruko dropped her head.

"And here I thought I would be taught how to fix my armor in 1-2-3…" she muttered.

Haku chuckled at her antics.

After a few more minutes, they set out. Haku carried Ranmaru on his back, while a kage bunshin carried his own backpack. Naruko had her own.

Ranmaru kept staring in the air, saying nothing. The boy was undoubtedly lost in his own memories.

"So…" Naruko started. "Did you know anyone, or do you know of any distant relatives of yours or Raiga's that could take care of you?"

Ranmaru turned towards her. He shook his head.

"No… no one. I don't know anything about my parents, and I was all alone. Being frail from the time I was born, that poor cabin was the whole world to me. Although I had no memories of my parents, sometimes the villagers would bring me a small amount of food. I was merely existing. But even someone like me had special powers that no one else did"

* * *

**—Flashback—  
****—Ranmaru's cabin—**

Ranmaru was sitting in his cabin, with his blanket. A bowl with some potatoes and carrots was on the floor, provided by the villagers. He was wearing his beige-colored pajamas. He looked around, and though the cabin was dark and there was no proper view to the outside world, Ranmaru saw through the wall, and beheld the green trees, the blue sky and the mountain that graced the view from far behind.

He turned forward, with his eyes glowing red.

He saw the villagers outside on the field, harvesting crops.

One of the younger farmers was pulled his scythe towards himself to cut off some straws, and he hit his own leg.

"I-Itte!" the man said in pain, as blood quickly gushed out from his wound. Ranmaru gasped at what he saw.

The next day, the same young farmer came into Ranmaru's cabin, giving him a bowl of potatoes and carrots.

"Here you go" he said.

"Thank you!" Ranmaru said in gratitude.

Then he looked up on the man.

"Is the leg cut you yesterday with your scythe all right?" he asked, surprising the farmer.

"Did I tell you about that?" he asked.

Ranmaru turned away.

"No… I… I just knew…" he muttered.

The man looked at the boy in shock, and was sweating.

"How? Nobody came to my house yesterday nor today!" he said.

"I saw it from here!" Ranmaru said, trying to not upset the farmer any further.

But to no use, he turned around and ran.

"That's creepy!" he yelled.

_'That's when everyone started to fear my ability to see through the room'_

Sometime later, Ranmaru's eyes glowed red as he looked through the wall and at the group of farmers gathered at the field outside.

"Did you hear? Ranmaru has the power to see through things!" one of them said.

"He's been spying on us everyday?" another said.

As nightfall came, the farmers gathered outside the cabin and threw rocks on it.

"Get out of here! You monster!" they yelled.

Inside the cabin the bowl with food remained on the floor. Ranmaru hadn't touched them.

_'The villagers stopped visiting me, and I just waited to die.'_

_'But then, Raiga saved my life. Raiga took me to see the outside world.'_

It was the next morning after Raiga had found Ranmaru. He was carrying the weak boy in his arms, and stood over a flowery field.

"Ranmaru, you can open your eyes now" Raiga said.

Ranmaru did so, opening slowly as he adjusted to the sunlight.

"This is the outside world. The world we're going to live in."

* * *

**—End flashback—**

_'That's so sad…' _Naruko thought sadly.

"Sorry to hear that… I really am" she said to the boy.

_'Hated by everyone… just like me'_ she thought.

Haku too was upset by the tale he just had heard.

_'Truly we are the same' _he thought.

_'Two individuals hated for their powers, each picked up by a member of the Seven Swordsmen. Who would have thought…'_

They continued along the road, leaving Katabami Kinzan further and further behind.

**\- Two hours later -  
****\- The Curry of Life Shop -**

It had taken them an hour of slow walking to reach the restaurant called 'The Curry of Life Shop'. It was surrounded by flat grass land with a nearby forest, close to the cliffs they came from. They met the owner, a sweet old lady named Sansho.

Sansho had white hair and small black eyes. She wore a beige-colored hat and had two large strands of her hair hang down below each side of her face. She also wore a large pair of glasses. She had a brown hanten, pink trousers and wore a blue apron. She was a small lady, not taller than Ranmaru.

She was outside, throwing water over the grass in front of the store when they arrived. After the initial greeting, she quickly agreed to rent them a room for the night, and cook them a curry dinner that she said would do good for their health. It was not hard at all to convince her, since the twin girls (she didn't realize one was a kage bunshin at first) and the taller boy looked like they had had a rough day. Not to mention that they seemed to have responsibility for a young disabled child. So she urged them to come in, eat and stay over for the night, all for a cheap price.

After leaving their backpacks inside their rented room, Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru sat at a table, while Sansho stood in the kitchen and was preparing curry inside a big pot. Naruko and Ranmaru sat at one side of the table along the wall, while Haku sat on the other side towards the kitchen.

"Aryasah… Koriasah… Aryasah… Koriasah…" the lady muttered as she stirred the meal around with her large metal spoon.

The meal was now ready, and she walked over to the trio, who were sitting on their knees at the table. None of them said anything. Naruko looked like she was ready to fall asleep anytime, even if she had been at a standing position. Only the loud growling from her stomach had kept her properly awake, to which Ranmaru had turned around and stared at her, causing Haku to chuckle. Haku himself tried to keep a neutral look, but even he found it difficult now. Ranmaru for the most part kept staring out in the air, lost in his own memories. Of Raiga.

"Here you go" Sansho said kindly, as she placed in front of them three plates with rice and… was that black thing curry?!

Naruko looked at it with skepticism all over her face. Haku tried to remain neutral, but even he lifted an eyebrow when he looked at the food. Ranmaru… didn't seem to care.

"Ranmaru-kun, are you all right?" Haku asked.

"…I'm not hungry" the boy muttered.

Haku sighed.

"Ranmaru-kun… You need to eat"

The boy said nothing, he just kept staring down at the food.

"I know it's painful for you" Haku continued. "But you need to eat"

Ranmaru looked up at Haku.

"I think Raiga-san would have wanted the same for you" Haku said.

He looked down on the food again.

"Fine…" he muttered.

Haku looked back at Naruko, and noticed that she was staring at him with a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh… nothing" she said.

They all turned their eyes to the black… thing… below them.

"This is the Curry of Life" the elderly woman said slowly, with a sweet voice.

"Now eat and be healthy!"

Naruko sighed.

_'Oh well, here goes nothing' _she thought.

They clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!"

They all took a spoon of curry and rice each, and fed it to their mouths.

The following reaction was interesting, to say at least.

_'…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__' _Naruko thought.

_'…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__GYAAAAAAHHHAAAAHAHAAAAAAA! AAAARRRGH! AAAAH! HOOOT! HOOT-HOT-HOT-HOTOTO-HOOOOT! AKYAKAFKATIKKTTTESETSTTT! THIS IS THE FREAKING HOTTEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED! EVEN FIRE ITSELF DOESN'T COMPAAARREEE! YAAAARRRGH!'_

She was deeply red all over her face, her eyes were huge and entirely white and she was ready to fully collapse backwards. Until she noticed that Sansho was standing there, staring at her.

"Is it good, no?" the elder lady slowly asked the girl, with an innocent smile. Naruko gulped.

_'Oh the sweet lady… I really can't disappoint her…' _she thought.

"Oh yes" she said, with a sheepish smile.

"It tastes w-wonderful!"

"That warms my heart!" Sansho said happily, smiling at the girl.

_'Hoooo! This is the most intense I've ever tasted' _Haku thought, taking a deep breath as the food was burning his mouth.

He instinctively added chakra in his mouth and throat, and cooled them down. Naruko could feel him breathing out cold air. She glared at him.

_'Why couldn't I be born with Hyoton?! I'm burning up here!'_ she wailed inside.

"It's not so bad…" Ranmaru muttered.

Naruko turned around and stared dumbfounded at the boy. He didn't seem affected at all. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You like it, Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked, as he smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, it's fine enough" the boy nodded.

Naruko shook her head. People said that the world would go crazy one day, and now it had begun.

She turned her head forward, and noticed that Sansho was still standing there with them, smiling.

_'No… Please no… Don't tell me she's going to watch me eat all that… black death?!_' she wailed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sansho asked.

"Oh yes!" she smiled sheepishly. She didn't have the heart to lie to the sweet old lady.

She quickly took another spoon, and ate it. Then another, and another, and another.

"It's soo good, obachan!" she praised the food, with anime tears running down the face.

Sansho had a large satisfied smile.

Kurama couldn't hold himself any longer.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHOHOHOHOHOHO!"** he laughed out loud. And not just a small laugh, he was bellying it all out, and couldn't even keep himself up. He was rolling around on the ground in the mindscape, and howling out in laughter.

Naruko's misfortune was entertaining to no end.

After they had finished their plates, Sansho picked them up and walked back to the kitchen.

Naruko was leaning backwards, almost bending over 90 degrees. She was all red and sweating. Haku breathed deeply in and out, and had managed to survive by cooling down his mouth and throat with his Kekkei Genkai. Ranmaru appeared to be unaffected.

"Ranmaru-kun" Haku said, getting the boy's attention.

"Would you like to travel with me and Naruko-san?"

Naruko leaned up, and looked at Haku.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him, though she really wasn't surprised that the question came.

"Naruko-san, we can't leave him behind at Katabami Kinzan. And we cannot ask mere strangers to take in a boy they don't know. I do not know of any orphanages in this region either. Raiga was his only family, and we took him away from Ranmaru. It falls to us to take care of him in his stead."

Naruko looked over to Ranmaru, who was looking down on the table.

She looked back at Haku.

"You do know what we are up against?" she said to him. "Can we provide him the safety he needs?"

"I'm certain we can" Haku nodded. "Besides, he did it fine with Raiga, so shouldn't we as well?"

Naruko closed her eyes in thought for a moment.

Sure, they should make it up to the boy for what they had done, but could this be done?

She finally turned to Ranmaru, who looked back at her.

"I guess I'm fine with it, if it's ok for you, Ranmaru? I won't blame you for hating us though, and I understand if you don't want to go with us".

Ranmaru looked back and forth between Naruko and Haku.

"I'm fine with it, if you can be my arms and legs"

"Then it's settled then" Haku smiled. "Ranmaru-kun will be traveling with us."

Before anything more could be said, Sansho returned back to the trio.

"I need you ask you something, my dears" she said slowly.

"You said you came from Katabami Kinzan?"

"That's right" Naruko nodded.

"Neee, did you see my son, Karashi, while you were there?"

"Karashi?" Naruko thought, as she put her finger to her cheek, making her thinking position.

"Hmmmm… not sure if I know the name. What does he look like?" she asked.

"Oh he's a handsome young man, with brown hair reaching down the side of his face, and with a long ponytail behind."

_'A young man, with long brown hair and ponytail…but that sounds like the guy I beat up into a bloody…'_

"A-haha-ha-ha-ha" she said, rubbing her back head and had a sheepish smile.

"I… I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Aw, what a shame" Sansho said sadly, as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Haku and Ranmaru stared at Naruko. Haku had raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

Haku let out a snort, and shook his head. Ranmaru turned his gaze forward, and saw Sansho coming back once again with more plates.

"Here. Have some more" she pleaded with a smile, as she put a plate in front of each one.

Naruko looked down in apparent horror, and looked up and saw that Sansho again remained standing there, smiling at them.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

**—Early evening—**

Haku and Ranmaru found themselves in their room after they were done with the meal. Three mattresses were spread in the room. Naruko and Haku had packed out their sleeping bags, while Sansho had provided a blanket for Ranmaru.

"Haku…" Ranmaru said.

He was lying on his mattress, which was the middle one. Haku was sitting on his, leaning against a wall, and was closest to the door.

"Hmm?" Haku said, as he looked over to Ranmaru.

"This Zabuza you traveled with…" Ranmaru said, a little hesitant.

"Do you think you could tell me more about him, some time?"

"I'd love to, Ranmaru-kun" Haku smiled.

The door slid open, and Naruko walked slowly in with a hand on her stomach.

"Four plates…" she growled.

"Not one, not two, not even three, but four plates! She fed me four plates of that black death!"

She felt really bad in her stomach. She wanted to puke, but it was the wrong kind of bad stomach. She was not sick, but instead she felt like she was being burned alive from inside.

"I swear…" she continued.

"I'm not going to die by the hands of a powerful shinobi, or by some ANBU. I'm going to die from the food made by a sweet old lady. Hear, oh hear, the tale of the beautiful badass kunoichi, who dies at a restaurant!"

"Come on, Naruko-san, the food wasn't that bad" Haku laughed.

Naruko stared back at him, giving him the 'Are-you-seriously-dumb?' look. She shook her head and sat down on her own mat.

After a few minutes of feeling miserable by the burning in her stomach, she spoke up.

"So, we stay here for the night, and leave early tomorrow, right?"

No response.

"I said, we stay here for the night, and leave early tomorrow?" she repeated.

Still no response. She looked up, and saw that Haku, sitting against the wall, had his head bowed down. His eyes were closed, and his breath was more heavy, but calm. Exhaustion had finally overcome him, and he had fallen asleep.

Naruko smiled at the sight, and stood up. She walked silently over to Haku. She carefully pulled away the sleeping bag he was sitting on, and then carefully moved her arm behind his shoulders. She gently laid him down, unzipped the sleeping bag and tugged it over him like a blanket.

_'Goodnight, Haku' _she thought.

She silently stepped back towards her own mattress, and stopped to look out of the window. It was early evening, and the sun hadn't begun to set yet. She then felt her vision began to blurry, and her head nearly dropped forward.

_'Aw man, that battle really was tough on us'_ she thought.

She slowly lifted her hands, and made the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" she whispered.

Two kage bunshin appeared.

"What…" one growled, rubbing her eyes. The other one looked ready to collapse.

_'Figures, even my kage bunshin are tired…'_

"I need you to two patrol the area and keep guard tonight" Naruko whispered.

"But oyabun, I'm tired" one whined in a low voice.

"No buts! Do what I tell you to!"

"Hai…hai…" both muttered, as they walked silently out, muttering curses as they passed by the door.

Naruko sat down on her mattress, and entered into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Ranmaru" she whispered, before turning over.

Ranmaru didn't say anything, but after a minute he heard her snore. In spite of the burning in her stomach, she still fell asleep very quickly.

As the night came, Ranmaru lied there, still awake. He couldn't sleep.

_'Raiga…'_ he thought.

_'They… They seem like really good people…'_

_'I hate them for killing you… but… I think I can get along with them…'_

_'I can't forgive them… not yet… but maybe one day?…'_

_'They do understand me. At least Haku does… We're the same…'_

As the hours passed by, Ranmaru yawned, and was finally overcome by tiredness as well. He fell asleep.

* * *

**— Naruko's Mindscape —**

**"Kit, wake up, we need to talk" **Kurama said.

Naruko yawned.

"Kurama, can't you see I'm sleeping?" she said.

**"Your body will still be resting. Now wake up!" **he demanded.

She rubbed her eyes, and stood up.

Around her was a forest with gigantic trees, and Kurama was laying in front of an entrance to a burrow of his size. After Naruko had opened the seal and let him free, she and Kurama had experimented with her mindscape, and found out that they could change it using her own imagination. It was once a sewer, now it was a giant forest, sized to fit Kurama. It made him feel home as well. Not that he really had that sort of home when he was roaming the lands.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

Kurama stared at her with utmost seriousness, but didn't say anything for a minute.

It unnerved Naruko.

_'Shit, I've seen that look of his before… He is going to be a hard lecture' _Naruko thought.

**"Naruko," **Kurama finally spoke.

**"The next time you hear of people being oppressed by some famous swordsman, axeman, or whatever… and you want to leap in to save them… Don't!"**

"Are you saying we should abandon people in need?!" Naruko shot back.

**"Baka! I'm saying that you should know what you are capable of, and of what you are not! You almost died back there when you fought that Raiga!"**

"But we-"

**"Don't give me that crap about you winning! You won on pure luck! You turned the battle based on a whim, which that Ranmaru-no-gaki couldn't have predicted."**

Naruko gritted her teeth, as she kept staring on the bijuu.

**"You had luck with you this time, but next time you won't."**

**"And you also care for that Haku, don't you? Do I need to remind you that your choice almost caused his death as well? As soon as Raiga would have been finished with you, he would have been next."**

Naruko stared angry back at the Kyuubi, but she couldn't deny it. He was right. She did drag Haku into this, and it almost had him killed. She looked down on the ground, feeling some of the guilt.

"So…" she finally said.

"Should I not live as an honorable shinobi? Should I leave people in need?"

Kurama sighed. He then looked at her.

**"Train yourself so that you will be strong enough to protect those you care for, and so that you can live up to your ideals the best way."**

Naruko looked up at the fox, surprised by the answer.

"But… you just said…"

**"What I am saying, is that do not jump recklessly into something you are not prepared for. Do not let your compassion get in way of reason. There will be other times where people need your aid, in which you will be ready to handle it."**

**"I'll be honest: I think your promise to that gama-sennin is silly, but it is your own choice wether to honor it or not. Just don't be foolish about it."**

Naruko nodded.

"I think I get what you're saying. I'll try, but I don't know how much I can promise" she said.

**"Well, I guess it's a start, at least" **Kurama sighed.

"But… why didn't you warn me before we entered Katabami Kinzan?" she asked him.

**"Frankly, would you have listened to me?"** Kurama asked.

Naruko felt more guilt.

"I… I guess not…" she admitted.

**"And to be honest, I didn't know the exact capabilities of Raiga. And most of all, Ranmaru was there to predict all our attacks. Even I didn't see that coming"**

He was silent for a moment.

**"Heh, I guess I'm a bit to blame as well. I did actually think you two would fare better than you did."**

"Good thing we had luck on our side this time, then" Naruko smiled.

Kurama smirked back at the remark.

"I guess you're right, kit"

**"But Kurama, did you really plan to die along with me? Since you're no longer bound by the seal, couldn't you have broken out of my body?"**

Kurama just stared at the girl in front of him.

"You… forgot you could?" Naruko said, sweat dropping.

**"Well, look at the bright side: You're alive. If the thought had crossed my mind, you wouldn't have had time to use the Kaze no Yaiba (Blades of Wind)"**

Naruko stared at the fox, before her head dropped down.

"Don't say such things, Baka-no-Kitsune…" she muttered.

* * *

**— Next morning —  
****— Curry of Life Shop —**

After waking up from a night's sleep, Naruko and Haku packed their belongings into their backpacks and carried them out of their rooms. They rolled up the mattresses and quickly cleaned the floor.

They soon found themselves beside the dinner table and the kitchen. They felt… very well. They felt fully rested and recovered. Naruko would always recover quickly due to the Kyuubi, but Haku felt better than expected. Even Ranmaru felt less weak than usual. He even managed to take a few steps without feeling too much stress to his body. The curry they ate yesterday really did its wonders.

It soon occurred to them that they had to rearrange their supplies, since Ranmaru also needed to be carried.

"Naruko-san, why don't you and Ranmaru-kun go ahead, and let me rearrange our supplies? My backpack is able to carry a lot," Haku said.

"Sounds good" Naruko nodded, as she strapped Ranmaru to her back.

Sansho walked over to them with a small sack.

"Here, have this. Leftovers from yesterday. Now eat and be well" she said slowly and smiled.

Naruko reluctantly accepted the sack with rice and black death. Or maybe it was black undeath? They couldn't argue against the benefit either. She then bid her farewell to the old lady.

"Now, come back here and eat the Curry of Life at anytime dear" Sansho smiled.

"Yeah… eh… We'll keep it in mind" Naruko said with a forced smile.

Luckily for her, Sansho had no experience as a ninja, and didn't see through the fake smile.

Naruko turned and walked out the door. Ranmaru, who was on her back, waved his hand towards the sweet lady. She waved back.

"We'll wait for you in the nearby forest up ahead, the one we agreed on" Naruko shouted.

"I hear you" Haku shouted back.

_'Now, let's see…' _he thought as he looked over the supplies he had dug out from Naruko's backpack. He was sitting with everything on the floor, in the hallway near the edge of the eating table. The entrance was near the other edge.

Aside from her spare clothes, which he had put inside his backpack in a separate sack, he noticed all the interesting items she was carrying. Scrolls, ninja equipment, soldier pills, a book…

Out of curiosity, he opened some of the scrolls.

_'Hmm… scrolls for studying fuinjutsu? Must be something the one called Jiraiya has given her. And they don't seem like the basic material either. Is she that good?'_

He looked over a few others.

_'What's this? Basic medical ninjutsu? I didn't know Naruko-san had knowledge within this field. Interesting… But from what I know, one needs near-perfect chakra control, and though Naruko-san has good control, I'm not sure she qualifies. Jinchuurikis have massive amounts after all, from what I've heard.'_

He took up the book.

_'Dokonjō Ninden (Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi)? Odd title…'_

Among the ninja equipment he found kunais, shuriken, soldier pills and bandage wrappings. Though he mainly relied on senbon, he saw no problem in mixing their equipment into one single stash, so he joined them and packed them carefully together in his backpack. He also made room for the scrolls and the book next, when he heard someone shout outside.

"Sansho-obasan!" a distant voice yelled.

"Aryasah…" she muttered.

Haku snapped up his head, leaned a little too his left to see what happened outside the entrance. Sansho had gone out to throw water on the grass. She turned around towards the sound.

"Koriasah!" she said with clear surprise.

"It's been a long time!" a voice yelled in joy, as something green ran to her, picked her up and swung her around.

She laughed out in joy.

_'Oh, must be a friend of hers' _Haku thought, as he turned back to the scrolls in front of him.

"Well met, Sansho-basaan. It has been a while" an older voice said.

"Forgive my youthful student, his flames of youth burn with such great passion!" he added.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Sansho said, "Please, come in."

Haku looked up as he heard more people step into the restaurant.

'_Huh?' _he thought, as he blinked his eyes.

_'Am I seeing double?' _he thought in confusion.

No, he realized that both were real… but… what on earth was up with their looks?

The first was a young boy, about his own age, maybe a year younger. He had the thickest eyebrows Haku had ever seen. His hair had a short bowl-cut style, he was wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, he had bandages on his arms, and a red belt with a metal buckle. He carried a backpack.

The boy seemed hyper, and when he smiled, the teeth gave a shiny 'bling!'

It was extremely… unique to say at least.

And the worse part: The taller person was exactly the same! A grown man with the same features, except for not so round eyes, more visible nose, no bandage on his arms, and a flak jacket. And his teeth gave a shiny 'ding!' with a lower tone on the sound. Otherwise it was the same green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and red belt with a metal buckle that had a leaf-symbol…

_'Leaf-symbol? Wait a minute, those are headbands. Shit, they are Konoha Shinobi!' _Haku thought.

He quickly looked down before him. He had already packed away Naruko's clothes and most of the ninja equipment. The remaining scrolls and books were ready to be put away.

_'Stay calm, Haku. Just put away the scrolls and anything else that is out. Silently and discreetly. Naruko-san has already left, so it shouldn't be any problem'_

Another day in the life as shinobi, he mused with himself. Surprises always happened.

He discreetly put away the scrolls, and it appeared that the very strange duo in front of him hadn't even noticed his presence. He kept a neutral face, and pretended to not care much about the Konoha Shinobi. It didn't take much effort to pack, but when he was nearly done the younger one voiced up:

"I can't wait to taste Sansho-obasan's delicious curry! And then I will run for 6 hours!" the boy proclaimed loudly.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth are burning brightly, Lee! When we return to Konoha, I will run 3000 laps around the village!"

The younger green turned towards the older green, with flames in his eyes.

"Oooh!" he shouted as he raised his fist in determination.

"I will run 3000 laps as well, Gai-sensei! Then I will do 5000 push-ups!"

_'What the hell is wrong with those two?!' _Haku thought, as he stared at the odd duo, failing to notice that he himself was half-gaping. They seemed overly way too enthusiastic, even to his own taste.

The green duo stared at each other, and tears began forming in their eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

**— 30 minutes later —  
****— Outside, in a nearby forest —**

Ranmaru was sitting on a log, while Naruko was leaning towards a tree, with her arms crossed.

"Man, what is taking him so long?" she groaned.

"Hey, Ranmaru, do you think you could-"

She was interrupted by a snapping sound. They quickly turned around, and saw Haku slowly stepping towards them.

"There you are! What took you so… long… Haku?" Naruko began, but stopped.

He slowly stepped towards them, giving them no response. He simply stared out into the air, with terror in his eyes, his mouth partly open, and his face somewhat pale.

"Haku? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Naruko said, trying to get his attention.

Still nothing, only slow steps.

"Hellooo!" Naruko said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Haku?"

Not even reflexes in his face reacted.

"Worst… sight… ever…" he muttered to particularly no one as he slowly passed them.

Naruko and Ranmaru looked at each other. They both shrugged, before she picked him up on her back and followed Haku, in direction towards the borders to the Land of Fire.

Their first hour of the journey as a trio had a very slow start, due to Haku's strange condition. It confused them both, but how could they know that Haku had witnessed a certain green duo from Konoha embrace each other in a tight hug, in the sunset over a cliff with the ocean waves hitting beneath them?

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ranmaru joins the fray! Jay!**

**Some of you probably wanted it to be only those two for a while. Sorry, this is what I have planned for a long time. But I will still make sure they split up from time to time, due to jobs/missions.**

**Also, I know there are those of you who wanted Naruko or Haku to have the Kiba blades after the fight with Raiga. Sorry, but that was something I never intended. Have to admit that I didn't think of it, but after the idea was suggested, I thought about it, and I couldn't envision any of them using the blades. Sorry.  
**

**As for Sansho's words "Aryasah" and "Koriasah", I tried to google how to spell what she says when she makes the curry in the anime, and I could never find a proper answer. If anyone of you know and want to point it out, please notify me. And please do so by PM (rather than having the reviews flooded by them :P ) **

**Until next time!**


	14. The beast in the lake

**Author's note:**

**Ding! And thus the story now passes 100K words. Funny, it didn't take that long time. :P**

**And I note that number of favorites has passed 200. Ding!  
****Thank you very much for reading and supporting this story, it is most appreciated ;)**

**I also note that... AAAW! Only 3 short of 300 followers... Then I have to cut out vovel: Dng!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku.

After infiltrating Katabami Kinzan, a mining village in the northern hills of the Land of Rivers taken over by the Kurosuki family, the duo confronted Kurosuki Raiga. After a near-fatal battle where Naruko and Haku emerged victorious, they discovered Ranmaru, Raiga's partner. A young child with weak body, but with a dojutsu that can see everything around him.

After freeing Katabami Kinzan, Naruko and Haku left, taking Ranmaru with them. Ranmaru had learned that he and Haku were very similar, and agreed to join them on their journey, and the trio set out for the border towards the Land of Fire.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 14: The beast in the lake**

**— Two days later —  
****— Katabami Kinzan —**

"Karashi-san, why?!"

This really wasn't his day. Actually, none of the previous two were either. First a blonde girl showed up and beat the snot out of him, after manhandling all his comrades at the graveyard. Then she made him weep for mercy in front of all the miners in Katabami Kinzan. That she was younger than him made it all the more humiliating. Then the miners tied him up and treated him roughly, together with the rest of his comrades. And now he was being beaten up again, this time by the green weirdo known as Rock Lee.

This really wasn't Karashi's ascension to power, as he had envisioned when he joined the Kurosuki family. There was a time back when he worked under his mother Sansho at the Curry of Life Shop, and one day Rock Lee and his sensei, another green weirdo named Maito Gai, passed by as they jogged. Then at a later time, the green duo passed their restaurant again, though this time they jogged in their sleep.

Sansho was astounded and amazed that someone could work so hard like this.

"Karashi! Karashi! If you had that kind of spirit, then you wouldn't lose to those bullies!" she said to her son. The words didn't encourage him, as he only felt hurt.

The green duo passed by several times, still jogging in their sleep, and during the third day Lee finally collapsed outside their restaurant. Sansho and Karashi brought him in and tried to revive him by feeding him curry. It took several tries where they added more spices and ingredients before they were successful in reviving the boy, with explosive results. More precisely, explosive results in Lee-style.

Lee had inspired him to work harder and become stronger. In fact, he became so inspired that he came to believe that power was everything. Karashi thus desired something more than just a quiet life in a curry restaurant. He desired something… greater. Then he heard of the Kurosuki family, who had arrived and "taken leadership" in Katabami Kinzan. He saw this as the very opportunity to become stronger, and make a great name for himself one day.

His great ambitions however had turned into pure disaster. First the girl they called Naruko beat him up until he felt like hell, then she humiliated him in front of all the miners. Then he ended up at their mercy, likely with prison for years ahead. And to add salt to the wounds, Rock Lee of all people was now beating him up in front of the people. When would this ever end?

"Karashi-san, why would you do such a thing?!" Lee shouted as he punched his face, sending him to the ground again.

Lee had untied him before beginning the rough treatment. Not that Karashi felt it helped him anyhow. He tried to stand up again.

"Karashi-san, didn't you save my life with your Curry of Life?" Lee asked, as he landed another hit and sent him over again.

"Why would you, who can make such wonderful curry, join a group that kills and enslaves people?"

"No one praises you for making curry" Karashi said bitterly, as he looked down at the ground.

He slowly got up on his knee.

"Since I was born a man in this world, I must gain power and use it to control Heaven and Earth! It's better than working in a store that's falling apart and rarely has any customers coming by!"

_'Well, at least until that bitch came and ruined everything…' _he thought to himself.

Lee hit him again, sending him on his back once more.

"Karashi-san, it wasn't just my life that got saved by the curry that you and Sansho-obasan made" Lee said.

"If you put your whole heart into it and make a lot of curry, you can save lives. Even for a person like myself, if I put all of my heart into it, nothing is impossible. That's what you taught me."

Karashi just stared back at Lee.

"I see the you of back then as better and stronger than the you of now."

Karashi looked at the ground, before he let out a small bitter laugh.

"Heh… It doesn't really matter how you look upon me right now. I'm a captive, and it's only a matter of time before the miners hand me over to the prison escorts from the south. They could be here any moment. I don't care for your opinion, because I'm screwed anyway."

Lee turned to the crowd around them. Among them were Rokusuke and the elderly miner.

"Everyone, please let me take Karashi-san back to the Curry of Life Shop!"

Karashi widened his eyes, and looked up at Lee. Was he for real?

"Are you serious?!" one miner shouted.

"You really think we'll let him go for what he has done?!" another yelled.

"If not…" Lee said, before bowing down on his four.

"Then punish me in his stead, until you're satisfied!"

"Why you?" the elder asked.

"It's partly my fault that the once kind-hearted Karashi-san went and joined a gang family" Lee answered, staring down at the ground.

"Your fault?" the elder asked.

"Because of me, he came to think that having power is everything. Karashi-san is still weak, but he can make life-saving curry! Please give him a chance to atone by making curry!"

Karashi had stood up at this point. Lee quickly moved a fist in front of Karashi's face, and said:

"If Karashi-san goes astray again, then I shall punish him with these fists!"

Karashi was startled at the sudden move, and gulped as he realized that Lee had gone easy on him. A rageful Lee could mean certain death.

The crowd stood silent for a moment, before Rokusuke spoke up.

"Everyone, what do you think of letting Lee-san and Sansho-obasan take care of him?"

The people muttered among themselves.

"After all, he was just an underling of the Kurosuki Family. It's not like he directly attacked us or anything" the elder said.

"If Lee-kun were to strictly educate him…" he continued.

"If it's like that…" another one in the crowd said.

Karashi couldn't understand what had just happened. Was he… getting free? Before he could think more of it, Lee grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground, into a bowing position, before he bowed himself.

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" he said loudly.

Gai was standing a few meters behind, among the crowd. He couldn't keep back his tears anymore.

"That's my student!" he said, holding up a fist.

"Lee! 'Sniff' Your flames of youth is burning so bright!" he cried.

The men around Gai stared at him with confusion, before he wiped his tears.

Lee had been really depressed lately ever since the incident with Naruko. She used to be a kunoichi whose flames of youth burned with passion. At least that's how he and his favorite student had viewed her. She had their respect… until she turned traitor. It was a hard blow to Lee, as neither he nor his sensei could understand how such a youthful person could do such a thing, and his youthful fire seemed to go cold from it. He wasn't as eager to train as he used to be, and he were even more reserved than usual.

Gai had resolved to help Lee through this difficult time, and one of the steps was to take him on this training trip, where he would focus on training, and not on what had happened back at Konoha. They arrived at the Curry of Life Shop two days ago, and Lee had already begun to forget his sorrows. The curry was the best there was, it really pumped Lee and himself up, and Lee stepped up his training to 120% already after the first meal. His flames of youth was recovering, and Gai could already see him being himself, as he now honorably begged for Karashi's life and took responsibility for his own part.

Speaking of Karashi, Sansho had asked the duo to take a trip to Katabami Kinzan and find out what had happened to her son. Word had come out that the Kurosuki family had been defeated, and Sansho was getting really worried about Karashi. They had found him tied up together with some of the other bandits. Several miners had gathered around their new guests, and Gai and Lee learned from them about Karashi's involvement in the family. Lee proceeded to untie him, to the protest of some of the miners, and punish him himself.

After dealing with Karashi, Gai curiously asked about what had happened with the Kurosuki Family, and their leader, Kurosuki Raiga. He knew of the infamous swordsman, and that his defeat was no small feat. They were told of a young boy and a young girl who came to their village, and fought the gang. No one witnessed the battle with Raiga, but judging by the lightnings above the cliffs, it had been brutal. They did however recount the battle between the two and the rest of the gang. The duo had then brought down the Raiga's body, so everyone assumed that the two were the ones responsible for killing him.

Gai and Lee were greatly impressed by what they heard.

"You said a young boy and a young girl. Could you describe them more?" Lee asked.

The elder hummed.

"The boy had an outfit that somehow reminded me of some sort of hunter. But it torn at the arm, and had many burn marks. From the battle with Raiga I think. He was tall, and had long black hair that I think would go beyond his shoulders if it was not tied up in that bun. I would say he's around 15-16 years old" he told them.

He paused for a moment to think some more, before he continued.

"The girl's clothing were very torn apart, but I'd say what she wore was a black bodysuit of some sorts, covered by some gray armor here and there. It had cuts everywhere. She had long blond hair, in twin pigtails. She was younger than the boy. Perhaps 14."

He forgot to mention the whisker marks. Lee blinked his eyes at this information. Something about this stirred something inside him, but he couldn't put the finger on it.

"A 14 year old girl, with long blonde hair in twin pigtails…" he muttered in deep thought.

He tilted his head to the side, and stood like this for about a half minute. Gai also stood still, in deep thought, holding his hand to his chin.

After a half minute, some of the people became unnerved, as they wondered if something was wrong.

Then suddenly Lee put up his hand in a fist, his eyes turned into fire and an aura of fire burst out around him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHH! 14 YEARS OLD AND SHE DEFEATED KUROSUKI RAIGA! HER FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BE BURNING VERY BRIGHTLY!" Lee yelled.

"YEEES, MY DEAR STUDENT!" Gai yelled with him, also holding a fist up with fire burning all around him.

"SHE AND THE BOY BOTH HAVE THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY, TO ACHIEVE SUCH A GREAT VICTORY!"

The entire crowd stared at the green duo, completely dumbfounded. Even Karashi.

_'I was beaten up by a complete idiot?' _he whined inside.

Gai turned to the elder who had described the duo.

"Please, good sir, tell us their names, so that if we meet them one day we can commend them for their youthfulness!" he pleaded.

"Uh… Yes… " the elder nodded, really confused by the behavior of the green duo.

"The boy's name is Haku, I think… and the girl's name is Na-"

"Neji?!" Lee shouted in surprise.

Gai and the rest of the crowd turned around, and spotted seven new figures. One of them was Neji.

Gai looked over at the six others, and stepped towards to them. Two other men, a young woman, and three grown dogs.

He recognized the woman, it was Inuzuka Hana, the oldest daughter of the head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume. She had a lighter version of the Konoha flak jacket, without pockets, that was partly unzipped and revealed her cleavage. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

The three dogs were hers. They were the three Haimaru brothers, the triplet ninkens.

He looked over at the two men. One had a grey hooded coat that covered most of his body, except for the sandals, the ankles clad in green and the black glasses barely visible under the hood. Clearly an Aburame.

The second man was Namiashi Raido. He had the standard Konoha outfit, and had a weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He had brown spiky hair and dark eyes.

"Neji, I didn't expect to see you out here" Gai said.

"I assume you are here on a mission?"

"Naruko has been spotted" Neji said bluntly.

Both Gai and Lee widened their eyes in shock.

"Naruko?" the elder said, "But that's…"

Raido stepped forward towards Gai.

"Uzumaki Naruko was seen by a team from Sunagakure several days ago in a village to the south. As soon as Hokage-sama was informed, we were dispatched to follow her trail" he stated.

"So you're a tracking team then?" Gai said, though it was more of a statement than a question. A Hyuga, an Inuzuka with her dogs, and an Aburame in the same team made it obvious. Raido was their leader.

"That is correct, Gai-san" Raido nodded.

"I know your student is still a genin, but I and Hokage-sama asked Hiashi-sama for the best Byakugan-user from the Hyuga clan, and Hiashi-sama recommended Neji-san for our mission. I hope it won't cause you any problems?"

"No, not at all" Gai assured.

"But are you up to this, if you run into her? You know she killed a chuunin squad shortly after her escape, and she has even fooled ANBU" he said, with concern in his voice.

"Hokage-sama is planning for this. Our job is to trail Naruko and locate her position, but we will not engage her before the time is right. Meanwhile our messages will help Hokage-sama coordinate her forces, and when the moment comes, several ANBU-squads will strike our target" Raido said.

Neji looked over at the crowd.

"From what we've heard so far, I'd say the blonde girl is Naruko" he said, as he walked towards the elder.

He took out a picture from his pocket.

"Please, tell us everything. Tell us what happened" he said as he stood face to face with the elder.

* * *

**— Next day, at noon —  
****— Somewhere northwest in the Land of Fire —**

The trio was sitting around a small camp fire they had made, and were eating some cooked rabbit that Naruko had caught earlier the day in a quick hunt. They were surrounded by the forest, and the sky above was clear, with the sun lighting up the treetops.

_'Why is it always rabbit?' _she had thought with herself, but given the predicaments of their journey, they had to be efficient when hunting, and kill the first animal they found. They had entered the Land of Fire, and patrols were more frequent than in Land of Rivers. They had avoided most villages and settlements on their way, and have stuck mainly to the forest, providing for their own food and sleep.

"…and then their leader was on the floor, paralyzed by my senbon," Haku said, as he shared a story from his life.

"The remaining thugs that I hadn't taken out finally backed off, as they realized that I was out of their league. Their leader begged for mercy, and I gave it on his words to leave the town and never return. My employer was very satisfied with the results, he even offered to recommend my service to the Daimyo."

"Wow," Naruko said as she looked up from her bowl, "Did you take up on the offer?"

Haku shook his head.

"I declined. I chose to remain in the shadows and take assignments at discretion. Zabuza-san once said that one should not build up a reputation faster than one is able to handle. Ever since I left the Land of Waves, my focus has been on improving my abilities with my Hyoton, and become a stronger shinobi. With a great name follows great danger, and I'd rather avoid becoming too known. Otherwise I might become a target with a nice bounty on my head."

"Makes sense" Naruko nodded.

"But what made you choose to work for the Narasaki family, and not the Hanuba family?" she asked, "They both wanted your service, and for all you knew, one could be as much gangster as the other"

"True," Haku agreed.

"After receiving the offer from both, I did some infiltration at both families for a couple of days. From the shadows, I saw what each leader were up to, and what their henchmen did among the people. I concluded that the Hanuba family would be more oppressive, and that they desired power, while the Narasaki family were more honorable and had the greater good in mind."

"And then you chose to work for the Narasakis, and defeated the Hanubas" Naruko summed up.

Haku nodded.

They continued to eat, then Naruko chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"It's funny…" Naruko said.

"When we met you over a year ago, you and Zabuza worked under a villain yourself. Now you work for the good guys."

"We were on the run back then, and we also needed the money" Haku replied.

"Besides, Zabuza-san was not interested in right or wrong. I may be different from him, but he mattered the most to me at that time."

"I suppose" Naruko said, before looking over at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru was eating his own bowl with food. He hadn't said much during the conversation, but he listened closely to their stories. Especially if Haku spoke about Zabuza. In the last few days, the trio had begun telling each other about their lives, sharing stories, ideas, philosophies and whatever else came to their minds. More precisely, it was Haku and Naruko, while Ranmaru settled for listening.

Haku stood for most of the stories, as Naruko often asked him about it. Naruko had a lot of opinions and ideas she voiced out, but she was very selective when it came to telling from her own life, as they tended to remind her of her past. The only exception she handled well involved Jiraiya, since he was the only one she had left. If he was around that was, and he had his own work to do.

Ranmaru had been mostly silent since they left The Curry of Life Shop. He thought a lot about Raiga. Naruko herself assumed it to be natural, given what had happened back at Katabami Kinzan. Though Ranmaru had his moments, such as the day after their departure.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
****— Two days earlier —  
****— In a forest, just past the border —**

Haku had left Naruko alone with Ranmaru for a while. He had gone beyond some trees, doing whatever nature called him to do. Naruko and Ranmaru sat at the bottom of a tree, resting their backs against the trunk.

Ranmaru gazed at her for a moment. He quickly looked away when she noticed and turned her eyes on him. He had a hesitant look in his face.

"Ranmaru, what is it?" Naruko asked.

"No… It's nothing…" he muttered.

"Oh? You're sure?" she asked.

He looked back at her again, still hesitating a bit.

"If there is anything you want to say, do or ask, feel free" she said, smiling at him.

He nodded, before his eyes glowed red.

He gasped a bit, the bijuu inside her was still scaring him. But he shook his head and focused. Usually he could see straight into a person, but with the beast in the way he had to concentrate extra to look beyond it. He focused, and his eyes kept glowing red. He really wanted to know.

"You…" he finally whispered.

"You were hated as well. But you tried to prove them wrong. You tried to show them otherwise. But…"

He hesitated.

"But everything you worked hard for was taken away from you…"

Naruko looked down on the ground, with a sad face. She knew very well by now that Ranmaru could see into people's lives. Nevertheless, each time she was reminded of her past, it brought only sorrow. So fond memories, people she had been close to, all taken away form her. She still had to come to terms with it, and being thrown straight into a fleeing journey was not the easiest setting to do so.

"You're right" she whispered after a silent moment "Everything was taken away from me".

She looked at him again.

"And because I have the Kyuubi inside me, they will always come after me" she added.

Ranmaru looked at her in silence for a moment, before he spoke:

"Then we're alike."

* * *

**— End flashback—**

They were an interesting trio, Ranmaru thought. They all had a lot in common. His and Haku's lives were so similar, and Naruko knew as well the pain of being hated, and the pain of loosing everything.

_'Well, she has Haku now' _Ranmaru thought.

_'And… maybe… maybe she has me too?'_

Then Ranmaru suddenly stopped eating, and his eyes glowed red.

"He's here" he said.

Naruko and Haku stopped eating as well, and turned around the same direction towards the forest. After a moment, they heard the sound of branches being snapped as a man passed by the trees with his prey around his shoulders.

He was wearing a brown hanten, and dark trousers. His black hair was wrapped up in a pony tail, and he had a black mustache. He looked to be in his 40's. A bow and a quiver was strapped on his back, and he carried a dead deer around his shoulders.

_'Aw! Why couldn't I find a deer this time?!' _Naruko silently wailed with herself.

The man's arrival was not unexpected. Ranmaru had first spotted him over a longer distance a while ago. After giving the description, they agreed that he was a local hunter, not a Konoha ninja.

The man stopped as he approached the trio, and he looked at them. Though Haku's outfit peeked his interest, none of them had any headbands. After a moment, he nodded his head in greeting, and they nodded back. He then walked past them before he stopped, with his back against them.

"Tell me…" he began, as he turned over and looked at the trio once more.

"Where are you kids heading?"

"I'm sorry, but that is none of your concern" Haku answered.

"No need to be harsh, gaki" the hunter said.

"Just wanted to give ya a warning"

"A warning?" Naruko asked.

"Northeast of here, if you go far enough, you'll stumble across a lake. It used to be peaceful, but lately nasty things are happening."

"What do you mean about that?" Haku asked.

"Sometimes people see things. Things that aren't really there. Sometimes people disappear. Even the wild predators are staying away from it" the hunter said.

"Has any of you warned Konoha about it?" Naruko asked.

The hunter chuckled.

"Heh, you really think they would believe in ghost stories? No, this is for the monks. And those ninjas at Konoha probably have more important things to do anyway. As long as people stay away from it, everything should be fine"

He turned around again, and started to walk.

"Just thought you want to know" he finished.

"Thank you" Naruko said.

"Most appreciated" Haku added.

As soon as the hunter had disappeared beyond the trees, Ranmaru's eyes glowed red.

"The man… He's telling the truth. Or at least he thinks it's true. He's afraid of that lake" he said.

"Interesting" Haku said.

"Yosh! Then we're going to the lake!" Naruko proclaimed.

They both stared at Naruko.

"What?" she asked.

"You really think so?" Haku asked.

"Haku, think about it. If the lake really is haunted and we cross it, we'll throw more problems into the face of whoever might be trailing us."

"That's… not a bad idea" Haku said in thought.

"But given that what the man said is true, why do you think we're suited for crossing it?"

"Oh come on!" Naruko said, "You have Hyoton, which is kick-ass, Ranmaru sees everything, which is also kick-ass, and I have Kurama, the most kick-ass bijuu in the world!"

**"What happened to 'badass'?"** Kurama asked.

_'Got old' _Naruko replied.

**"And you think 'kick-ass' is any better?" **Kurama said, sweat dropping.

Haku smiled.

"Well, your optimism is surely kick-ass, and what you say makes sense" he said.

"So, we will go to the lake then" Ranmaru nodded.

**— 3 hours later —**

After clearing the bon-fire and packing their belongings, they headed towards northeast, to find this lake.

The forest they walked through was open, with the blue sky visible above them. Ranmaru was carried by Haku, while Naruko carried their supplies.

"… and then I found Ero-sennin floating on the top of the water. I still don't know what got into him, but I guess he had overheated. First time I've seen that happen to him… Not to mention that it was disgusting as hell, seeing his… parts. It haunted me for many nights" Naruko said, as she told them of when they had found Tsunade and stopped by a village that had a shared hot spring. At said hot spring, Jiraiya had a mishap when waiting for the pretty ladies.

She shivered at the thought of what she had seen.

"But didn't he try to explain to you what happened?" Haku asked.

"Oh, he probably tried, but I refused to speak with him for many days after what had happened. Heck, I needed Tsunade-ob… Tsunade and Shizune to comfort me for days."

Haku noticed Naruko's sudden pause when she was about to use the prefix, but didn't ask about it.

"So, after the hot spring…" she continued, before Ranmaru interrupted them.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" Ranmaru counted, as his eyes glowed red.

"What do you see?" Naruko asked

"Four people, jumping through the trees. Their outfit is the same as Naruko's when we met, and they also have masks. They wear headbands under the masks with leaf-symbols."

"Konoha ANBU!" Naruko said.

_'Kurama?'_

**"Nope, they're outside my range, but that Ranmaru-no-gaki has always been spot on."**

"Where are they headed?" Haku asked.

Ranmaru's eyes kept glowing red, and his face got a more worried look.

"They're… They're coming here!" he said, after analyzing their movement.

_'Kuso! Did they find out about us?!' _Haku thought.

"We need to get out of here!" Naruko shouted.

"Move quickly, but carefully! Leave no trails!" Haku said, as he jumped up on the nearby tree branches and jumped through the woods.

"Naruko, follow my moves!" he called back.

Naruko did so.

They jumped through the forest for a few minutes. Haku jumped elegantly from branch to branch. Quickly, yet without breaking any branches or leaving any visible footprints or other trails. Naruko did her best to copy Haku's moves, though she found it difficult.

"Are they still after us?" Naruko asked.

Ranmaru's eyes kept glowing red, as they had for the entire run.

"They're still heading for us!" he said, with fear in his voice.

"Shit! Haku, we need to move faster!" Naruko said.

"This is as fast as we can move without leaving trails. If we go faster, we will be discovered!" Haku said.

"Haven't we been discovered already?!" Naruko asked.

"Turn left!" Haku said, and they turned towards northwest.

After a few more minutes of jumping, Naruko asked Ranmaru again.

"They're still coming for us!" he said.

"Kuso!" Naruko cursed.

"Then we must have been discovered." Haku said.

They jumped down to the ground below them.

"Quick! Hide!" Naruko said, as they crawled under a few bushes nearby, at the roots of a large tree.

They looked out towards where they expected the ANBU to come from.

Kurama spoke up after a minute:

**"Kit, I sense them too. They're coming in quickly. Be ready."**

"Kurama senses them too" she whispered. The other two nodded.

Naruko took out a kunai in her right hand. Haku pulled out some senbon. Ranmaru was ready to use his powers.

After a few moments, they saw the four ANBU landing some branches about 50 meters ahead of them. The ANBUs stopped and turned to each other.

They couldn't hear what they said, but one of them gesticulated with the hands for a moment, and the other three nodded. They then jumped ahead, as they continued on their path. They disappeared into the forest.

"Did we lose them?" Naruko whispered after a moment of silence.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed red, and he widened them after another moment.

"There are others" he whispered.

"Some of them look the same, but there is a group that looks different. They are fighting each other!"

**"He's right. I sense disturbance" **Kurama added.

"How does the other group look like, Ranmaru?" Naruko asked.

"They have gray robes, black masks, and they have headbands with sound notes"

"Sound notes… Oto ninjas!" Naruko said, as she connected the dots.

"We aren't the targets! The ANBU were rushing into battle. We just happen to be in the cross-fire."

They heard an explosion in the distance.

"I suggest we get away from here, now!" Haku said.

They crawled out of the bushes, and jumped up in the trees, heading away from the nearby battle. More explosions and crashing sounds could be heard, likely from explosive tags and powerful jutsus.

"I heard that Otogakure and Konoha are bitter enemies" Haku said, as they jumped along the branches.

"That's right. Oto and Suna invaded us during the Chuunin exams more than a half year ago. We managed to turn the battle around and push them out. Last I heard, the Kazekage was betrayed and killed by Orochimaru as well, so I think Suna is on better terms with Konoha again. They're both looking for me."

"I heard the Sandaime Hokage died in the battle as well?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, he did" Naruko nodded, with a low voice.

"I knew him. One of the few people that cared for me, ever since I was little."

"I'm sorry to hear that, truly" Haku said, giving Naruko a sad look.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, I actually got an invitation to join him a while back."

Naruko looked at Haku in shock.

"You actually met Orochimaru?!" she asked.

"Not personally, it was one of his henchmen. Apparently they had been trailing me, and was clearly impressed with my abilities. He insisted on me joining their side. I refused" Haku said.

"What happened next?" Naruko asked.

"I gave him and his comrades a first-hand demonstration of the Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors), and killed them. After they had threatened to kill me for not joining them of course" Haku said.

"That bad, huh? And that henchman, did he happen to have big glasses and go under the name Kabuto?" Naruko said.

"No, it was someone else," Haku replied, "Nevertheless, I knew immediately that they were despicable people when I met them. And if what I've heard about Orochimaru is true, then he is a man I certainly do not wish to follow."

"Trust me, you don't" Naruko added.

After a half hour of jumping along the treetops, they stopped to take a break. They sat down at a tree to catch their breaths.

"Hey, Ranmaru. Thanks!" Naruko said.

"Huh? For what?" the boy asked.

"For seeing all the dangers" Naruko smiled.

"Oh… It's nothing" Ranmaru smiled.

**"Bringing him along was a wise decision" **Kurama said.

**"His eyes sees much farther than my own range, and we have been able to avoid confrontations with him around. I can see why that Raiga trusted him."**

_'Yeah,' _Naruko nodded.

'_I knew that traveling through the Land of Fire would be dangerous, and having him around really helps. He's seen several ninja patrols since we crossed the border, and we have avoided them, thanks to him. Otherwise we would have to travel more carefully, and rely much more on my Kage Bunshin. That would have slowed us down.'_

**"Not to mention the risk of detection. Be glad that you have him on your side. With his far-seeing eyes, with Haku's Hyoton and with my kick-ass power, I actually think we might pull this off!"**

Naruko smirked at the fox.

**"Wait, did I just say 'kick-ass'?! CURSE YOU, NARUKO!"** the fox roared at the girl in the mindscape.

She just stood there in the storm from Kurama's roar, and grinned mischievously back at the fox as the wind blew her hair.

* * *

**— Two hours later —**

The forest cleared up as they continued for their destination, and they soon found themselves on a shoreline. They had reached the lake, but they were not met by the sunlight. They were met by thick mist instead.

"Damn, I can't see much" Naruko said.

"Ranmaru?"

His eyes glowed red.

"Naruko, Haku, be careful," he said, "There is a power inside the mist"

"A power?" Naruko replied.

"Naruko!" a male voice yelled at her.

She turned around towards the forest, and her heart froze.

Out of the woods walked a raven haired boy she knew too well, with his Sharingan blazing, and a Chidori sparking in his right hand.

"How dare you!" he growled.

"S…S-Sasuke?!" she stuttered.

_'When did he get here? How?!' _she thought franticly.

"You! How dar-" he growled before he suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked her eyes.

"What happened?"

**"Genjutsu" **Kurama said.

**"It's caused by this fog."**

**_'There's no doubt about it'_ **the fox thought.

'**_It's him.'_**

"Z-Zabuza-san?!" Haku said.

Naruko turned around, and saw that Haku was shocked, all over his face.

"How?!" he asked, as he slowly stepped backwards.

"Haku, snap out of it! It's a genjutsu!" Naruko yelled, but he didn't hear it.

Ranmaru, who was on Haku's back, flashed his eyes more red than usual for a brief moment. Haku blinked his eyes, and looked around.

"What? Where did...?" he asked in confusion.

"I saw Zabuza-san, then he disappeared."

"I made it go away" Ranmaru said.

"The fog made you see things, but my power is greater."

"Genjutsu" Haku realized.

"Ranmaru, you can remove genjutsu from people?" Naruko asked.

Ranmaru nodded.

"Whenever Raiga began to see things, I took it away from him."

"Sugoi!" Naruko said as she got excited and pumped a fist up in the air, "With your eyes and Kurama's help, no genjutsu will stop any of us!"

Haku chuckled, while Ranmaru simply blinked his eyes and looked at the girl. At times she was an odd one to him. Anyone else would be more tense in a situation like this.

"Well, at least we can counter any genjutsu from the fog," Haku said, "If we are able to cross the lake, it will surely serve to keep trackers at bay."

"Just wait a moment" Naruko said, as she put down the backpack and took out a scroll.

She rolled it out, and put the backpack on top of it, upon some seals.

Tiger → Dog → Ram

"Fuin!"

The backpack poofed away, and was sealed into the scroll. Naruko rolled it together and put it in her pouch.

"Now, if I fall into the water, the stuff won't get wet" she said.

"Sure, just don't lose it" Haku added.

They walked to the shore.

Naruko stepped over to the water surface, pushing out chakra from her feet. Haku bent down and put a hand into the water, and channeled his chakra. A surface of ice slowly formed on the water, and increased in size.

"Naruko-san, there's enough room for you as well," Haku said.

"Oh, sure. Thanks" she said, as she stepped on the ice floe Haku had created.

He channeled his chakra through the floe, and it began to drift out to the lake at his will.

They stood on the floe for a few minutes, before Naruko shuddered.

"Brr! My feet are freezing!" she said, "Haku, can't you make this floe a little warmer?"

"But Naruko-san, you know that ice cannot sustain itself above zero degrees Celsius!" Haku argued back.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Naruko yelled, as she began hopping alternatively on her feet******, switching between her left and right foot on each hop.

"Naruko-san, I didn't reinforce the ice floe that much! If you keep hopping like that, I'll have to infuse more chakra to prevent it from breaking!" Haku scolded.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" the girl yelled, as she jumped from the ice floe and onto the water surface, still hopping between each feet.

Ranmaru couldn't hold himself anymore, and burst out into laughter. Haku found it difficult himself to not to, so he joined in and laughed as well.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Naruko pouted.

"Oh well, you may walk on the water. But try to step silently, we don't want to attract anything from below" Haku said.

"Fine" she said. "Hey, Ranmaru, how far is it to the other side?"

Ranmaru looked with his eyes once more. He frowned, and concentrated more than usual.

"I… I don't know" he said after a moment, causing both Naruko and Haku to look at him.

"The mist feels thick. The power in it makes it harder to see very far, and I can't see the shore."

"Figures" Naruko muttered.

They continued for a few more minutes. Naruko stepped silently on the lake, while the ice floe carrying Haku and Ranmaru floated beside her.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _Haku thought.

He turned his head, and looked over his shoulder at Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru-kun, could you take a look down below and tell me if you see anything?"

The boy nodded, and his eyes glowed red again.

After a minute of intensive looking, he suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"There's… There's something big down there. It's a… It's a monster!" Ranmaru said in fear.

_'A monster?' _Naruko thought.

"Ranmaru, how does it look like?"

"It looks like a giant turtle, with grey shell covering it. It has two arms like us, and three tails!"

"Three tails? Wait, it's a bijuu!" Naruko said.

"That explains the strange phenomenons around this lake. We should move on, carefully. Let us hope it doesn't see us" Haku said.

_'Kurama, what is it? Sorry, I mean, he? Or she?' _Naruko asked the fox.

**"The Sanbi-no-Kyodaigame (Three-tailed Giant Turtle). I already suspected this back at the shoreline. And it's a he" **Kurama answered.

_'You were going to tell us when?' _Naruko asked, annoyed.

**"Kit, come on, doesn't the opportunity to meet another of my kind interest you? Besides, you could use some training to rely on your other senses as well. And I expected that Ranmaru-no-gaki to see him before anything else happened" **he answered.

"Kurama says he's the Sanbi-no-Kyodaigame." Naruko told the other two.

Ranmaru gulped.

"Is it… _he_ friendly?" Haku asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say"

They walked for another minute, and so far everything was fine. Until Ranmaru gasped again as his eyes glowed red.

"I-It's coming up! It's coming for us!" he yelled.

At the same time, the water waved up in front of them.

"Kuso!" Naruko said.

**"Wow, he must be in a bad mood"** Kurama added.

The water water burst forth violently, and out came the Sanbi, in front of them.

It was indeed a giant turtle, with arms and three tails, a grey crab-like shell, with red tissue-like muscle below. Its lower jaw was big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also had horns, it somewhat resembled a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face was inside the mouth. It had a closed right eye and an open left eye, which was red with yellow pupil.

The beast looked down on them, before he let out a roar.

Ranmaru screamed in terror, and even Haku stood gaping in fear.

"Naruko-san! We need to run for our lives!" he yelled at the girl, but the giant turtle charged at them quicker than they could escape.

_'Shit!' _was all Naruko could think, before she quickly pushed Haku and Ranmaru aside.

The giant turtle jumped up in the air and slammed down into the water, where Naruko was. Haku and Ranmaru barely dodged the attack, since Naruko pushed them ahead.

"NARUKO!" both Haku and Ranmaru yelled.

Haku focused on standing on the violent water surface, as the high waves from the Sanbi's plunge crashed all around them.

"Ranmaru-kun, can you see her?!" Haku quickly asked.

But before Ranmaru managed to do anything, Naruko popped up from the water and gasped for air.

"I thought I was going to die!" she gasped.

Haku rushed over and pulled her up from the surface.

"Naruko-san, are you ok?" Haku asked.

"I'm fine" she said, as she coughed up water.

The Sanbi resurfaced once again, and looked over at them. It roared once more at them, and charged.

**"Naruko, let me take over!"** Kurama said.

_'Take over? But what-'_

**"Just do it!"** the fox yelled.

The giant turtle was about to jump again to slam into them, when the blond girl in front of him raised up a hand and let out red chakra from her body.

**"ISOBU, STOP!"** she yelled, with a deep male voice that was familiar.

The turtle stopped up in front of them, and eyed the blond girl. Both Haku and Ranmaru were surprised by the voice, and looked at Naruko as well.

_'Was that the Kyuubi's voice?' _Haku thought.

The turtle just stared at the girl. Red chakra, similar to his own were coming out of her, and her eyes were red with slits. Then they turned normal blue.

"It stopped" Ranmaru whispered.

The Sanbi remained still, and stared at the girl for a moment, before he reached out his right arm towards her.

**"Naruko, bump his hand with your fist"** Kurama said.

Naruko slowly nodded, she was not going to argue with the fox now.

She stood below the giant arm and slowly reached out her hand. Then she bumped her fist into the turtle's hand.

Naruko suddenly found herself somewhere else. The ground was endless, with orange-red color. There was no sky above. In front of her stood the Sanbi, and behind her stood Kurama.

**"Kurama…"** the Sanbi said, **"So it is you."**

**"It's been a while, Isobu" **Kurama replied.

**"Who would have thought" **the turtle muttered.

He then looked down on the girl in front of her, then back up at Kurama.

**"So, I take it the girl is your host then. And it seems that you cooperate with her. That's not like you, Kurama. I thought you hated humans?"**

**"The kit isn't half bad. I actually grew to like her, in spite of how I feel towards humans. She has potential" **the fox said.

"You're damn right I have!" Naruko said, giving Kurama a peace-sign. The fox sweat dropped at it.

"But where are we?" she asked, as she looked around.

**"This, Naruko, is a psyche plane where we bijuu can communicate with each other. When you bumped your fist with Isobu, we opened a connection, and I brought you in as well" **Kurama explained.

The fox looked at the turtle.

**"Naruko, this is my brother, Isobu. Isobu, this is Uzumaki Naruko, originally from Konoha" **he said.

**"Naruko, eh?" **Isobu said,** "As you have heard, I am Isobu. And you must be something special, if you have convinced my stubborn brother over there to help you"**

"Stubborn?" Naruko smirked, looking back at the fox.

He huffed and looked away, with his arms crossed.

**"To see my stubborn brother getting over his hate for humans and accept you is a rare feat" **Isobu continued.

**"I haven't stopped hating humans! Naruko is just an exception!" **the fox yelled at him.

Naruko could see the clear amusement in Isobu's face. Apparently the sibling enjoyed winding up the fox a bit.

**"Tell me"** Kurama said, after calming himself down a bit.

**"Last I heard, you were in Kirigakure's possession. What happened?"**

**"Oh, that Yagura died years ago. I reformed later in this lake" **Isobu said

**"I see. How has freedom been so far?" **Kurama asked.

**"It's been good. For once I can fully stretch out without having any silly humans to constrain me and order me around" **Isobu said.

He looked between Naruko and Kurama.

**"You should get out as well, if your seal doesn't hinder you"**

**"Tempting, but no thanks"** Kurama said, "**If I do that, Naruko will die."**

**"Heh, and you say you hate humans. You've grown soft, Kurama"** Isobu mocked him.

**"Well, whatever" **Kurama muttered.

**"But as I said, the kit isn't half bad"** he added, as he affectionately ruffled Naruko's head with one finger.

Outside on the lake, Haku kept standing there on the surface, with Ranmaru on his back. They both stared at Naruko and Isobu, as they stood still and kept the connection.

"What is happening?" Haku whispered.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed red.

"They're speaking with each other" he whispered back "Her, and both monsters."

"Wow… By the way, don't let Naruko-san know you called them monsters, she will not be pleased" Haku whispered.

Ranmaru nodded.

**"So, since you are staying inside the child, I suppose you intend to make her great or something?" **Isobu asked.

**"Something like that" **Kurama smirked.

Naruko walked over to the giant turtle. She then stretched out a hand.

"Hey, you want to be friends?" she asked him with a smile.

Isobu stared at Naruko in disbelief. He then looked back at Kurama who began to snicker.

**"You're serious?" **he asked her.

**"Why would a human like you want to be friend with a beast like me? Don't you and your kin fear us?"**

"Why not?" Naruko said.

"I understand if you hate us for imprisoning you and your siblings, and I don't hate you personally. So why not?"

**"Kurama, is the girl serious?" **Isobu asked, looking over to the fox again.

He let out his laugh, remembering very well his own reaction the first time Naruko had asked him for friendship nine years ago.

**"Hahahahah… I promise you, I was really surprised myself when she popped the question the first time we spoke. She was very young and thought I was a frightening fantasy monster in her dreams. Didn't stop her though"** Kurama said.

Isobu looked at Naruko.

**"And why should a great beast like me even consider friendship with a fragile human such as you?" **he asked her.

Naruko was a little annoyed at the turtle's apparent superiority complex, but she refused to let it stop her.

**"Aren't you a least curious about how I made Kurama… what was your words again? Soft?"**

**"Humph!"** Kurama said, turning his face away from the other two in annoyance.

Isobu looked at her, and she could tell from the look in his eye that he was intrigued.

**"You amuse me, human" **he said after a moment of thinking.

**"Well, I suppose I don't see any harm in it. As long as you don't tell anyone of my location, so that humans won't bother me for a while."**

**"She won't!"** Kurama interjected.

**"We're on the run from her home village, and we currently hold no loyalty to anyone."**

**"Nuke-nin, huh?" **Isobu muttered.

**"Well, I don't really care. Just don't tell anyone of this place, and don't pester me too much"**

Haku and Ranmaru looked as Naruko finally retracted her fist from the turtle. She turned and walked towards the boys, while Isobu gently lowered himself into the lake, allowing only his head and the top of his shelf above the surface.

"Naruko-san, what happened?" Haku asked.

Isobu gently brought his head closer to the trio.

**"Hop on my head, I will take you to the other side"** he said.

"W-What?" Haku said in surprise.

Ranmaru gaped himself.

"N-Naruko-san, what is going on?" Haku asked.

"I made a new friend!" Naruko said, with her face beaming all over.

Both Haku and Ranmaru blinked their eyes at the statement, and looked at each other.

Both were equally confused about this. Friend with a bijuu they just had run into?

_'What the hell?!' _Haku thought to himself.

Nevertheless, they followed Naruko as she jumped on the head of the Sanbi, and they sat down. The top of the head felt like hard shell. Haku placed Ranmaru between them, and Isobu turned and swam towards what they figured was their original direction.

**"So, Naruko was it? Where are you and your human companions going?" **Isobu asked her.

"Well, we've been heading northeast, but we don't have any special goals. We're keeping on the move to avoid trackers and anyone else who might be after us. I guess it's more about the journey than the destination."

Haku and Ranmaru said nothing. Haku had problems processing what had just happened, and Ranmaru was still too afraid due to the monster, though he felt more safe with Naruko having calmed the situation down.

**"Your companions are silent. So I am terrifying after all"** Isobu noted, with a smug of satisfaction in his voice.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They have still much to learn about the world" Naruko said casually, pointing at them with her thumb.

"Excuse me?!" Haku said.

"You think this is a situation you can call normal?!"

"Who said I was a normal girl?" Naruko asked, as she gave him a mocking stare.

"By the way, Isobu, maybe I should tell you…" she continued.

"There is a group called Akatsuki out there, whom we think plans to collect all the bijuu. They will come for you as well."

**"You think a group of humans makes me concerned?" **the turtle asked.

**"You'll listen to her on this one"** Kurama said to Isobu through their mental link.

**"Akatsuki have powerful ninjas, and are not to be underestimated. Whatever they are up to, it makes me uneasy."**

**"So even the greatest bijuu fears them as well?" **Isobu noted **"However, I know you're not a coward, so I suppose I better listen to you."**

**"Just hide yourself more cleverly and don't use that mist of yours too much, or someone is bound to notice. Either Akatsuki or one of the hidden villages"** Kurama said.

**"Don't forget that the humans have ways of enslaving us bijuu. How else do you think Kiri got their hands on you?"**

**"Humph! I know!" **Isobu muttered, annoyed at being reminded of this.

At the same time, Naruko searched with her hand in her pouch, then her pockets.

"The scroll…" she whispered, with a horrified look in her face.

"The scroll with our supplies! I can't find it! I lost it!"

"You mean this one?" Haku asked, as he held out the scroll in his own hand?

"What? When did you-" she asked, before Haku interrupted with his answer.

"I stole it from your pouch when you were hopping on my ice floe. Naruko-san, you need to mind your surroundings all the time" Haku said.

He would have smiled at her by now, hadn't it been for the very unusual situation with the Sanbi.

Naruko snatched it from his hand, and put it back into her pouch, with an annoyed look at her face. Kurama nodded with himself in approval of Haku's action, and gave him credits for bringing up this point through a rather cunning act, if not mischievous.

After some minutes, they reached the shore of the lake. Haku put Ranmaru on his back. They jumped down from the head.

"Thanks for the ride, Isobu. And nice meeting you. I'll make sure we stop by some times, if we get the chance" Naruko said.

**"Don't bother about it, gaki" **Isobu said.

"But you're my friend now, and I keep in touch with my friends" Naruko stated.

**"Heh… You really are an interesting one. But nonetheless, have a good journey" **the turtle said, before he turned around and swam back into the lake.

"Bye!" Naruko shouted, as she waved her arm.

She turned around, and saw both Haku and Ranmaru staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Naruko-san, you have to tell us how you did that" Haku said.

"Sorry, that's a secret which is only for me to know and for you to wonder" she teased them, before she walked past the boys and into the nearby forest.

Haku just stared after her, and finally shook his head and sighed.

"Sometimes Naruko-san is really strange" he said to himself, as he followed after her.

Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

**_'Uzumaki Naruko, ka?'_** Isobu thought as he dived down into the lake.

**_'You interest me. Maybe I shall look forward to see you again.'_**

The great turtle swam down and disappeared into the darkness of the deep lake.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Another bijuu on the friendship-list for Naruko.**

**Perhaps I should point it out before anyone discovers, and calls me a fraud:  
Descriptions of persons or creatures are usually ripped off from the Naruto wiki. I give my own description if there are original characters/outfits, or descriptions lack. ****I know it's lazy of me, but why reinvent the wheel when it's out there for use? Personally I've never been interested in character descriptions when reading other fanfics (especially if the character is known from the manga/anime), but I have to admit that a story feels more shallow without it.**

**Until next time!**


	15. And the best hunter is

**Author's note:**

**I forgot an important plot-detail in the conversation between Gai and Raido in previous chapter. I have updated the chapter, and you'll find some additions at the end of their conversation, before Neji questions the elder. Please read it before proceeding.**

**I've also decided to recommend other stories, under a new spot I call "Today's recommendation". I follow many stories, but only few make it to my favorite list. I do have to point out that while I love those stories, it doesn't guarantee that you'll like them as much as I do. After all, we have all different tastes (and since I have said it out now, you hereby cannot sue me. HA-HA!). A proper description will make the Author's Notes significantly longer, so I will only give a very short description with these opening notes, and give a complete description after the chapter. So scroll to the bottom for more.**

**I have earlier mentioned "Leafs New Tree" by CharitysSongbird. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do so. Today, I will recommend "Feral Bird: The Rewrite" by nobleboivin. In this story, 4-year old Hinata got kidnapped, got turned into a werewolf, and was raised by wolves, before being found by Teams 7 and 8 on their way back from Wave.**

**And now over to the usual compulsory stuff:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After leaving Katabami Kinzan, Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru has been traveling through the Land of Fire. The journey is not without perils, as a tracking team from Konoha is after them, and Konoha's battles with other enemies poses a danger as well.

With the help of Ranmaru's dojutsu, the trio has been staying out of sight from enemy ninja. They then came across a lake surrounded by strange phenomenon, including a mist that caused genjutsu. Out at the lake they met the Sanbi, Isobu. With Kurama's help, they avoided further confrontation, and Naruko instead established a beginning friendship with the giant turtle. They were ferried across the lake, and resumed their travels.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 15: And the best hunter is...**

**— The next day, afternoon —**

'Ruuuumblle!'

Naruko stopped in her track, while Haku and Ranmaru turned their heads to look at the girl.

"Eeh… heheheh… I'm just a bit hungry" Naruko said, rubbing her back head with a sheepish smile

'RUUUUUUUUMBLLLLE!'

Naruko got a mix of embarrassed and annoyed look in her face.

"Wow… Your stomach is rumbling even louder than before. I've never heard rumble that loud before" Ranmaru said, clearly impressed.

"E… heh…" Naruko muttered, as she looked away in embarrassment. Her face had turned red, as she felt the embarrassment.

'RUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLE!'

"Must be an Uzumaki thing" Haku said.

**_'Spot on!' _**Kurama thought, with a grin.

"I'm just hungry, nothing to worry about!" Naruko tried to assure them.

"I'll just take a few soldier pills. Don't worry about me!"

'RUUUUUUMBLLLLLLE!'

_'Oh stop it!' _she yelled in her mind.

"I'm hungry too" Ranmaru said.

"So am I" said Haku, as he gazed up in the sky.

_'Hmmm. It's afternoon. Should be dinner time by now'_ he thought.

"Perhaps we should have a break, and make ourselves dinner?" he suggested to the group.

"Yeah, I don't have-"

'RUUUMBLLE!'

"-anything… against… that…" Naruko began, but trailed off as her stomach rumbled loudly once more, her face turning more red.

Ranmaru and Haku laughed at the misery of their friend. Kurama joined in as well, to her annoyance.

_'Oh give me a break, you're supposed to support me!' _she barked at the fox.

**"Hah! Never!" **he mocked back.

They had still kept themselves inside the vast forests of this region, during the journey. Haku put down Ranmaru at a tree, while Naruko laid down the backpack to fish up some cooking equipment for the camp fire.

"Ugh…. If I only could have some ramen…" she muttered.

"Except for that black death, it's been rabbit for dinner all week long!" she complained.

"Ugh! I can't stand more rabbit!" she huffed as she sat down, with her arms in cross.

"Maybe you should stay here with Ranmaru-kun and let me hunt then, Naruko-san" Haku said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind going out on hunt" Naruko said.

"No, not that. I meant that maybe you should let me hunt this time and let me catch another animal" Haku said.

"Well, I don't see any problems w… Wait, are you saying I'm a bad hunter?!" she ended up yelling.

Before Haku knew it, Naruko had shot up from the ground, and was at his face, all in one move. He got caught off guard, as her eyes gave a burning glare, the word 'upset' written all over her face.

"No! No, I haven't said anything! Nothing about your abilities!" Haku said loudly, waving his arm in front of him, trying to defuse the situation.

"Then why would it make any difference if you do the hunt, instead of me?" she growled, not satisfied with his reply.

"Ah, well…" Haku trailed off, trying to look away innocently.

"It's just that…" he muttered, praying inside to whatever gods there were, that Naruko somehow would be merciful at his next words.

"…whether it's skill or just pure bad luck, you always end up catching rabbits" he said.

"What about that deer I caught about a week ago?" she barked.

"You dropped it on the ground and left it behind because he had to follow Rokusuke-san to Katabami Kinzan" he pointed out.

"So, now I'm cursed, is that it?" Naruko muttered, looking at Haku with an annoyed look.

"I haven't even mentioned anything about curses" Haku said.

Naruko turned, humphed, and stomped over to the backpack.

_'Naruko sure can be angry sometimes'_ Ranmaru thought, as he had witnessed the entire exchange between his two friends and caretakers.

Naruko took out several kunais and other weapons from their large backpack.

"Naruko-san, what are you up to?" Haku asked.

She stood up and turned towards Haku.

"I'm going to show you that I'm a good hunter!" she said, pointing straight at Haku.

"I'm going to humiliate you, and make you suck up those words, dattebayo!"

_'Oh, she's making a challenge, huh?'_ Haku thought for himself.

"So, it's a bet then" Haku said, smirking.

Naruko smirked back.

"You know… yeah, it's a bet" she said.

"And your wager?" Haku asked.

"If I win, we'll use all our food money to buy as much ramen we can carry" she said.

"Very well, then" Haku agreed.

"But I win, then I will be the one to select our menus."

"You're on!" she said, bumping her fist in Haku's direction. He merely offered a nod back, accompanied by a smirk.

"May the best one from our group win!" Naruko said.

"Oh, and by the way" she continued as she put her hands into the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshing no Jutsu!"

Two clones were created.

"You two stay behind and watch Ranmaru. If he sees anyone approach, one of you will warn me by canceling out, while the other one waits for my return"

Both kage bunshin nodded at her instructions.

She immediately ran off into the woods. Haku did the same.

Kurama smiled with glee.

**_'OOH! I can't wait to see Naruko's face when she looses the bet!' _**he thought to himself.

**— 10 minutes later —  
— A little away from their camp —**

_'Yosh! That was the fourth trap'_ Naruko thought.

She stood on the top of a branch. She had set up a wire on the ground, and the next animal that passed by would quickly become a pincushion. Or more precisely, a kunai cushion. Pincushion suited Haku's traps more than hers, for clear reasons.

She jumped among the trees, and suddenly spotted another wire at the ground.

_'I didn't put that one up. Must be Haku's' _she thought, as she halted on the branch above.

_'Better watch out then… unless… '_

Her face turned into an evil grin.

_'No one said anything about cheating' _she thought with evil glee, and took out a kunai.

She threw it, and it cut the wire. The trap activated, and a hail of senbon flew inn from everywhere, targeted at… the branch, at her position!

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" a scream was heard throughout the forest.

Naruko found herself laying in pain on the forest ground, with senbon sticking out all over her arms and legs.

Haku had heard the scream, and came walking slowly over to her position within a minute.

"Haku, what the hell?!" she yelled, as she removed the senbon, one by one.

"Oh, did you just step into my trap?" Haku asked, with mock wonder.

"Uh… no… I didn't step into it… " she muttered, looking away.

"But then why did it activate?" he asked, still with mock confusion, picking up the cut-off wire slowly as Naruko got up, removing more senbon.

"I… well… I kind off…" she muttered.

"Kind of threw a kunai?" Haku finished.

Naruko stared at him.

He smiled back.

"Naruko-san, why do you think the trap was aimed at the branch, and not at the ground where the trigger was?" he asked.

She stared at him, and soon dropped her head as realization dawned upon her.

"Haku, you teme…" she muttered as a dark cloud hang over her head. She had been had.

"You see, I predicted that you would attempt something like this. Based on what I have heard from your pranking stories, I had to make precautions" he smiled.

He then turned and walked away.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll never know which of my traps are aimed at you. Good luck!" he called back.

Kurama snickered at Naruko's misery, and could barely hold his laugh back. He really took a liking in the boy now, he truly was a sly one when he wanted to be.

**"What's the matter? Kit got hunted?" **he mocked.

_'Oh shut it, furball!' _she growled back.

**— 30 minutes later —**

Naruko was walking back towards the camp, with her head hanging. An aura of depression reeked of her. After getting rid of the senbon, she had gone back into her own hunting grounds and set up more traps. And today's catch? Another rabbit…

She let out a sigh.

'_Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit… It's always rabbit. I really must be cursed. I guess this is called 'the dreaded rabbit curse' ' _she thought to herself, and looked at the dead rabbit that she carried in her right hand, holding it by its back legs.

She spotted Haku in the vicinity, coming closer towards her. She quickly hid the rabbit behind her.

_'Great! Just great! You really had to talk big this time. Nice work, Naruko! Ugh, I'll never get over this…'_ she whined inside.

Kurama on the other hand was laying in wait, with great anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Naruko lose badly. And so far, everything looked really promising.

As they met, Naruko noticed that Haku was also hiding something behind himself.

"So… Naruko-san, what did you get?" Haku said.

He tried to remain neutral, but Naruko noticed a small twitch above his right eye.

She sighed, and moved out her arm, showing her rabbit.

"So, a rabbit" Haku said.

_'Don't make it any worse!' _Naruko growled inside, feeling the wave of embarrassment wash over her.

Kurama snickered once again.

"What… about yours?" she muttered.

Haku slowly moved out his arm, and he had caught… a rabbit?

Naruko blinked her eyes in surprise.

"It appears… that… I could only capture… a rabbit… this time" he said, part by part.

Naruko just stared at it, completely dumbfounded. Kurama too.

She lifted up her own rabbit to compare it with Haku's. Hers was twice the size.

They stood still for a moment, in complete silence.

Finally Naruko suddenly fell on her back and burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHIHIHIHOHO… I… Haha… I thought I…Hihihi… screwed up, but you… HAHAHA! You screwed up even more!" she laughed out, pointing at Haku.

**_'Incredible! That Haku-no-gaki did it worse than Naruko…' _**Kurama thought, his jaw all open.

She noticed that he was looking away, with red cheeks due to the embarrassment, and while he tried to appear neutral, he was actually pouting. At least halfway.

She laughed even higher, and rolled on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Fine, fine, enough already" Haku murmured.

_'I guess that rabbit curse is infectious' _Naruko thought to herself.

"And you know what?!" Naruko said next, after stifling her laugh.

"I WIN! I WIIIN! HAHAHA!" she laughed out even more.

Haku sighed. Apparently, she wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"And you know what that means?" she asked him excitedly, after stopping her laugh.

"What?…" Haku muttered, giving her an annoyed look.

"Ramen!" she beamed out.

"We'll eat ramen for a long, long time!"

"You're sure that's healthy for us?" he asked her, a bit sceptic.

"Healthy?! Ramen is the food for gods" she argued back.

Haku sighed.

_'I guess there's no point in arguing about it' _he thought, as they began on their trip back to the camp.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruko sang, as she stepped proudly with him. Haku let out another sigh.

**— 5 minutes later —  
— Back at camp —**

Ranmaru heard Naruko's voice sing among the trees as she and Haku were returning from their hunt.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" her voice chirped.

"Naruko-san, please, you don't have to keep doing that" Haku sighed.

Hearing their voices, Ranmaru was glad to hear that they were back. He looked over at the camp fire that two pouting Narukos were making, before turning his attention back to his own work.

And as they turned around the last tree, they both froze.

They both blinked their eyes.

In front of them was Ranmaru, who was slowly cutting into a dead animal. A BIG dead animal. It was a moose, and a very large and beautiful specimen too.

"Whaaaaaaa…" was all that was heard from Naruto's mouth, as her jaw dropped down, with shock all over her face.

"Uh… Ranmaru-kun… How did you do that?" Haku asked, and pointed at the moose.

Ranmaru looked up at them, with a happy smile.

Naruko stood still with her jaw dropped for a moment, before she finally shook her head and turned to the two kage bunshin.

"What… How… What…" she stuttered, still too shocked to get her brain working properly.

They both looked at her in deep shame.

"Oyabun, we're so sorry" the first cried.

"Ranmaru noticed the moose as it got closer, and when it was close enough, he put a genjutsu on it and lured it here, and slit its throat."

"And he put a genjutsu on us two too, so we never knew that the moose came" the other one cried as well.

"And Kurama betrayed us, and didn't do anything about it!"

"So, I win then?" Ranmaru asked.

Naruko just stared at him and the moose.

"Yes, I guess you win" Haku said.

"After all, Naruko-san did say 'May the best one from our group win!' " he finished, with a smile of satisfaction at what Naruko must be feeling right now.

"What would you like us to buy?" he asked.

"I like cheeseburgers!" Ranmaru beamed, with a wide smile.

"Cheeseburgers it is. Any protest, Naruko-san?"

He turned to the girl.

"Huh? Naruko-san?" he asked.

The girl just stood there, staring at Ranmaru and the moose. Haku waved his hand in front of her eyes, and she didn't even blink.

At this point, Kurama couldn't hold himself anymore, and let out a great belly laugh.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! HIHIHIHIHI! HOHOHOHOHO! Ranmaru beating Naruko big-time! HAHAH! Even I didn't see that one coming!"** he laughed, as he rolled over on his back.

Naruko didn't even pay attention to the fox.

"Hello? Naruko-san?" Haku asked, still waving his hand in front of her face.

Finally she blinked, and seemed to return to her senses, to Haku's relief. Or at least he thought so.

She looked around, first switching back and forth between Ranmaru and the moose a few times, then she turned and noticed the nearest tree. She dropped the rabbit from her hand, and walked over to the tree.

She clutched around the tree trunk with her arms, and began to smash her head into the tree, repeatedly.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" she cried out for every smash.

**"HOY! You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing this!"** Kurama snapped, as he finally put a stop to his laughter.

_'Oh shush! You'll just heal me anyway…. but WHYYYY?!' _she responded back.

_'_**_I swear, that girl will be the eternal end of me, one day'_**Kurama sweat dropped.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Naruko kept crying out as she continually smashed her head into the tree.

"Naruko-san, what are you doing?!" Haku asked in concern, though he couldn't help but feel amused at the funny sight.

Ranmaru too couldn't help but snicker.

She finally let go of the tree and fell down on her hands and knees.

"WHYYYY!" she wailed, as she hammered the ground with her right hand, and tears fell in streams down on the ground.**(1)**

"MY RAMEN! MY PRECIOUS RAMEN! ALL GONE!" she cried out.

"ALL THE PRECIOUS RAMEN, ALL TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

"There, there, Naruko-san" Haku said, as he patted his poor unhappy friend on her back.

"MY RAMEN! MY RAMEN! OH MY RAMEN!" she continued.

Haku stepped away from the girl.

"MY RAMEN! OH MY RAMEN!" she still kept going.

"I think you broke her" Haku said to Ranmaru, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at Naruko.

"Yeah" Ranmaru nodded. "I think so too… Haku, could you help me cut the meat, please?"

Haku moved over to help Ranmaru, and they worked with preparing the meal, while Naruko cried out her eternal sorrows beside the tree.

**—45 minutes later—**

A fine stew made of excellent moose meat. That was today's meal. And Naruko was done crying. Now she was sitting with her back against the other two and the camp fire between them. And they had never seen a person pout as much as Naruko did right now.

"Naruko-san, the meal is ready" Haku said.

"Grrrrrrr!" she growled, not turning around. Both boys sweat dropped.

"I think talking to her right now might be dangerous" Ranmaru whispered.

"I agree" Haku whispered back.

"Maybe we should offer to buy her one ramen?" Ranmaru whispered.

"Out of question. She lost, she needs to deal with it" Haku whispered back.

"But cheeseburgers won't do us any good if she kills us!" Ranmaru whispered, with fear evident in his voice.

"Grrrrr!" Naruko growled again.

"Well, she still needs to eat" Haku whispered, shaking his head at the girl.

He put a large portion of stew into a bowl, and stepped silently over to Naruko, using his stealth make sure she never heard him. He put down the bowl beside her, and silently stepped back.

"It's at your side. Please enjoy yourself" Haku said, as he sat down beside Ranmaru.

Nothing happened for a minute, so Haku and Ranmaru kept eating, and began to whisper on other topics. They didn't dare speaking out loud, as Naruko could do anything if provoked by a slightest sound.

"I…ta…da…ki…ma…su" Naruko suddenly but slowly growled, catching their attention.

In one swift move, she grabbed the bowl, then next they heard:

"MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!" while her body bounced in motion with her right hand flying back and forth.

And then she swiftly slammed the bowl back to where it came from.

"Seconds!" she growled!

Both Haku and Ranmaru blinked at the sight.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone eat so fast!" Ranmaru whispered, in shock.

"… Remind me to ask how many bowls of ramen she can eat" Haku whispered, equally shocked, though he managed to put up his neutral face.

He got up and silently stepped to the bowl beside Naruko, again using his stealth. He brought it back to the stew pot over the camp fire, and filled the bowl with more delicious stew. At least he and Ranmaru thought it was delicious, he had no faintest idea of what Naruko thought of it right now. He snuck over to Naruko again, and put down the bowl, before clearing the distance.

"There you go" he said to her.

The same thing happened again. One swift move, then "MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!", then another swift move slamming the bowl back.

"More!" Naruko growled.

"Uh… Naruko-san… won't you try to enjoy the meal a bit more, at least?" Haku asked.

"Haku, are you crazy?!" Ranmaru whispered, almost in panic.

Naruko slowly turned her head to the right and allowed her eye to look over her right shoulder. Her one-eye glare was the most intense Haku had ever seen outside combat, maybe it was even greater. He gulped at the sight, while Ranmaru was about to use his dojutsu in hope of hiding his presence from Naruko.

"I… said… more!" she growled more loudly.

"Yes, yes!" Haku quickly nodded, and to their relief, Naruko turned back.

He silently moved over to the bowl once again, took it back to the stew pot, filled it and put it beside Naruko.

The same thing happened again.

"MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!"

"I knew that jinchuurikis possess great powers, but this is unheard of" Haku whispered to Ranmaru. He nodded along.

_'And note to self: If Naruko-san thinks she's won huge masses of ramen, don't ever take that away from her. Ever!' _he thought to himself.

"Go…chi…sou…sama" Naruko growled.

Haku and Ranmaru let out a sigh of relief, as they didn't need to step close to her anymore. Until the question hit them: What would happen now?

**_'Well, at least I know now she's really her mother's daughter'_** Kurama thought to himself.

**_'She's always kept calm during combat, and has her smarts, so I thought she inherited most from Minato. But boy, she can get really angry if someone pushes the right buttons.'_**

After finishing the meal of peril, Haku asked Naruko to seal away the rest of the dead moose, to preserve the meat for future meals. She got herself up, stomped over to the backpack, pulled out a scroll and placed it under the animal.

TigerDogRam"Fuin!"'POOF'

Haku blinked his eyes once again.

"Thank you… Naruko-san…" he muttered.

_'OK… I've never seen anyone do a fuin that fast before' _he thought to himself.

Naruko just let out an angry grunt, before she put the scroll into the backpack, which she put on herself, before she stomped angrily away into the forest.

"Do me a favor, Ranmaru-kun" Haku said, as he helped the boy into his bag, "Keep an extra eye out for ANBU and anything else that Naruko might attract by accident."

* * *

**—Night —  
— Somewhere further north—**

The day passed and turned into night. They had turned their direction towards north, nearing the northern borders. The territory was dangerous. Though it belonged to the Land of Fire, Konoha and its enemies often had skirmishes in the northern lands. These days it was mostly with Orochimaru's Oto ninja, though ninjas from Iwagakure and Kumogakure could pose a problem at times as well. Then there were also the occasional rouge ninjas.

Haku had traveled through this area before, and knew of this. Naruko also knew this from what she heard back in Konoha, before she had fled. Heck, they almost got caught into the crossfire yesterday. They both relied on Ranmaru and his dojutsu to stay away from trouble, with success so far.

Now Naruko was sitting with her back against a tree, with Ranmaru sitting on her lap, leaning onto her. They had decided to stop for the night, and Ranmaru was now in deep sleep. It was Naruko's shift to keep watch over the area, though it was closing to it's end.

Ranmaru's bag was open at the top, exposing his sleeping face. Naruko herself was covered by a blanket, to keep herself warm as the night had turned a bit cold. She looked down on the boy in her front, and smiled. She was still upset about the ramen, but now was not the time to be angry.

The crickets were chirping all around in the forest, and an owl hooted in the distance.

"Ho-ot! Ho-ot!"

The sky was clear, lighting up the forest with all of its stars, and the full moon.

Haku came over to them, carrying a blanket himself, and bent down in front of her, looking at Ranmaru.

"I guess even Ranmaru-kun can't keep going all day long, even he tires out when looking out for us" he whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess" she smiled back.

"He's really a kind boy. I really hope we make up for what took away from him," she whispered.

"Don't worry, he knows we're doing our best" Haku whispered.

"And he's doing his best to look out for us."

He turned his attention up to Naruko.

"Naruko-san, I believe it is time for my shift. You may go to sleep" Haku whispered to her.

"Oh… really…" she whispered back, with her voice lacking excitement.

Haku sat down beside her, and covered himself with his blanket.

"Your kage bunshin may continue to do keep watch, and I'll be watching over you two" he whispered.

Naruko didn't say anything back.

"It's fine…" she whispered after a while.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it" she whispered.

"Naruko-san, even you need sleep" Haku pointed out.

She didn't say anything back.

"Naruko-san, is everything alright?" Haku whispered.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I just don't sleep well" she replied.

Haku turned and looked at her. He noticed that Naruko was frowning.

"Naruko-san, something is bothering you" he whispered.

"You want to talk about it?"

She let out a sigh.

"It's just that… the last few days…"

She hesitated.

"I get afraid when I go to sleep."

"Is it because you fear the threats we face here? Because of ANBU forces?" he asked.

"No, not that… It's just… Well, it's just stupid…" she said, and let out a small sad laugh.

"Heh… It wasn't like this when I first ran into you, and when Ranmaru joined us right after. But for the past few days…"

She stopped again.

"I know it's stupid, and that it's my mind making it up… but… "

Haku could see pain in her eyes.

"I get afraid, when I'm about to go to sleep. I get afraid of… waking up and not seeing you anymore. Not you or Ranmaru. That you'll both be gone when I wake up, and never come back"

A tear ran down along her face.

"I know it's silly… It's just plain stupid" she added.

"No, it isn't" Haku whispered.

"Everything was taken away from you in an instant" he said.

Naruko looked at him, with more tears running down her face.

"Naruko-san, your life has slowly begun anew, as we've met each other again and now are companions. Yet it has all happened so fast, and it has only been a week. You still probably haven't fully realized it yourself, yet. As you get used to it, a part of you fears that it might all be taken away as sudden as it began. You feel as if you look away for too long, we'll suddenly be gone forever. Am I correct?"

Naruko couldn't say anything. What Haku had said made very much sense to her, and she nodded.

"And furthermore" he continued.

"You're in pain because of all you've lost. I've noticed it on you several times, and I see it in your eyes, even now. I know the pain of losing what you hold the most dear. I know from experience that you need time to grieve over the loss you've been through, and that you must deal with your pain in a proper way. But instead, you've been forced on the run, and it doesn't give you the room and time you need to deal with it. It then becomes a burden you carry with you, everywhere you go. And it makes you even more afraid of losing us, because you can't bear the thought of losing any more."

Naruko didn't say anything. She couldn't. Haku had been spot on.

They kept sitting there, shoulder by shoulder. They stared out in the night, not saying anything. Only the chirping of the crickets, along with the distant hooting owl were all there were.

"Will… Will you…" she sobbed silently after a while.

"Hmm?" Haku said, looking over to Naruko.

"Will you… promise me that… you'll never leave me?" Naruko asked, sobbingly. She kept her voice low enough to not disturb Ranmaru.

"I promise, Naruko-san" he whispered with a smile.

"Let me tell you, Naruko-san: When I met you a week ago, the real reason I joined you. in spite of the dangers, is because I saw friend in need. You're my precious friend, and I'll protect you."

"Thank you" she whispered. She didn't need Kurama to know that he was telling the truth.

She snuggled closer to Haku, and laid her head on his chest and leaned herself more on him.

Haku felt a small blush, but didn't mind.

"You don't mind if I stay with you tonight?" she whispered.

"No, not at all" he replied.

He looked up at the view in front of him. It was peaceful. The constant stream of chirping sound from the crickets. The beautiful view with full moon and stars everywhere above them.

"You know…" she whispered, still with tears running down her face.

"For a 16-year old, you really sound like a grown-up."

"Well, I had to grow up fast. I guess you don't stay a child that long if you live a life like mine" Haku whispered back.

"Or mine" Naruko added.

A moment of silence.

"Do you feel it?" she asked.

"The calm peace when you look over the stars at the middle of the night, the feeling you get as you forget your troubles?"

"Yes… I do" Haku whispered.

"It's beautiful out here."

"So beautiful, so rich... makes everything else seem distant... I often looked to the stars myself to… forget my problems while I grew… up in Konoha. I could talk all night along with Kurama… and he even taught me how… to navigate by… looking at them" Naruko whispered, more slowly.

"I see" Haku said.

Another moment of silence.

"Well, I suppose you could teach me as well?" Haku asked, but got no response.

"Naruko-san?" he whispered.

He only heard her breathe more deeply.

_'Oh, she fell asleep'_ Haku thought.

_'I must be boring person, then'_ he added sarcastically, with a smile.

He looked down on Naruko, who was sleeping on his chest.

_'Naruko-san, I will protect you with my life. I will fight for you, and your dreams. I will go wherever you go, and help you through this' _he thought.

He then looked down at Ranmaru, who was leaned on Naruko.

_'And you too, Ranmaru-kun. I will do what I can to give your life purpose, and make you feel needed in this world. I will protect both of you.'_

Haku lifted his head and gazed up at the stars above.

**— Mount Katsuragi —**

Haku was not the only one who was awake at this time, gazing at the stars. Further north was Mount Katsuragi, a tall cylindric mountain standing proudly above a vast flat grassland. The mountain itself was surrounded by a deep pit, and on the top was a small fortress.

In the fortress yard, a man sat in one of the trees, gazing out over the view. The view itself was breathtaking at first sight, though he had grown more used to it by now. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution.

He held a pipe in his hand, made of sturdy material that could resist kunais. He brought it to his mouth, and blew out soap bubbles. They were all over, floating in the air around him.

"Utakata-sama?" a young girl's voice said behind him.

He turned around, and looked down from the tree.

There he saw a 15-year old girl with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

"Hotaru" he replied back. "What is it?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked, looking hopefully up at the man in the tree.

"I do mind. Go to sleep" he said, before turning back to the view in his front.

"Why are you always like this?" she sighed, before jumping up in the tree.

"I guess whatever I say, you won't go away" he said, annoyed.

Hotaru sat down on the branch, beside him, and she looked over the view as she dangled her legs.

"By the way, have you noticed something wrong with Tonbee?" she asked.

"He's been tense all night."

"Yes, he has" Utakata nodded.

"I saw him receive a letter from a bird during the afternoon. He's been like that ever since he read it."

Hotaru looked at Utakata, surprised.

"I take it he didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No, he didn't" Hotaru shook her head.

"I see. He sent out a messenger bird a few hours ago."

"A messenger bird?" Hotaru asked.

He didn't say anything.

"It's… It's probably nothing. Or…" Hotaru muttered.

She sat still for a moment.

"Do you think everything will be ok, Utakata-sama?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him yourself?" Utakata said.

"Yes, maybe I will" she said, as she looked over the view in front of them.

_'Could it have anything to do with the ANBU from Kiri?' _Utakata thought to himself.

_'No, I think Tonbee would have told me. But that bird… He sent it to the south. If I'm not wrong, Konoha lies in that direction. I better watch my step.'_

**\- END CHAPTER -**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Feral Bird: The rewrite" by nobleboivin**

The Kumo-nin successfully escaped Konoha when kidnapping 4-year old Hinata, but got ambushed and killed by a pack of wolves led by a wolf demon. Hinata got bit by the demon, and was transformed into a werewolf, and raised by wolves. Naruto himself is turned into a bijuu-human hybrid a few years later (or a human-sized were-kyuubi, if you like). Many years after her disappearance, teams 7 and 8 stumble across an injured feral Hinata on their way back from Wave. They bring her and her wolf pack to Konoha, where the Hinata has to rediscover her human roots and has to learn how to live with humans. It's not an easy task, considering that the werewolf is feral and raised by wolves. Story roughly follows canon Naruto, but there are very clear differences.

A story were Hinata is a feral werewolf is something I haven't found much of on the fanfiction websites. Somehow I find the concept very appealing, as our favorite shy girl is something very different (and I guess female werewolf appeals to me more than male werewolf, especially when it's one of my favorite characters from Naruto). And the way Hinata is portrayed, she's both funny and very cute in a very different way from canon Hinata. She has been raised by wolves, so you'll see for yourself. But anyone who underestimates her will regret it. And it's NaruHina, our favorite couple! :D

Go ahead and check it out ;)

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) For the inspiration behind this, go to youtube and look up "****Sanji 'its not fair' funny scene" from One Piece, at the end (2:30). I do warn of spoilers.**

**Just to point it out: Cheeseburgers do exist in the Naruto universe. Kiba prefers it as Naruto prefers ramen.**

**And as some of you begin to realize as you read the end of this chapter: I'm making some changes to the order of how the different story arcs will proceed, compared to canon Naruto. Some events from Shippuden will happen earlier, others will happen later.**

**Now I got to get back to some VHDL-coding. Until next time!**


	16. The fortress of Mount Katsuragi

**Author's note:**

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen (or boys and girls, depending on your age and how you prefer to define yourselves), I'm back. It's time to continue the story of Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru.**

**To explain my absence this spring, there are three factors: One, I'm doing my master thesis. Two, I have written the entire next arc under one, to try avoiding plot holes (sometimes one need to know where place certain observations or flashbacks). I still have to reiterate over the chapters, and improve the quality where needed, so there will be days between the release of each chapter. Maybe over a week in between if I'm really unlucky. Three, I'm also writing a new story.**

**I need to address an issue: Whenever you ask me questions through your reviews, I usually tend to answer them through PM. That's the habit I have ended up with. If you're a guest reviewer and not logged in, I won't be able to reply that way. And I do not normally answer questions through the Author's Notes either. If you want answers, please log in when reviewing, or send me a PM. Having said this, I will make an exception and address a few questions for once. You'll find the answers at the end of this chapter, after today's recommendation.**

**I would like to express my sincere gratitude to idea . getthe, for slapping me in my face. If it wasn't for him, the previous chapter would not have come to be, and this would have been chapter 15 instead. Thank you ;)**

**And today's recommendation, after this chapter, will be: "Naruto Exiled" by ultimatedbzmaniac.**

**Now for the usual stuff:**

**No, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. How many times do I have to tell the authorities that?!**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After leaving Katabami Kinzan behind, Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru have been traveling through the Land of Fire. The journey was not without perils, at Konoha's shinobi patrolled the area and battled with enemies, posing a danger to them. And unbeknownst to them, they are being tracked.

During a break, the group had a hunt that turned into a "personal disaster" for Naruko, as she was denied the future prize of ramen. During the pervious night, Haku gave her the promise of never leaving her side.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 16: The fortress of Mount Katsuragi**

**— The next day —**

A small breeze blew past them. His chin length purple hair waved along with each blow of the moving air. Not only his hair, two long locks of long black hair and two pigtails of long blonde hair waved along in sync, belonging to his companions.

Leafs were falling down from the trees above, and Ranmaru held out a hand. One of the them landed in his palm, and he looked closely at it. Bright green. The densest forest was behind now, as the area had gradually become more open during the journey. For now, tall leaf trees, swayed by the wind, stood above them, and the path they were walking, casting their shadow over them, and relieving them from the warm sun.

Despite the recent past, he had to admit that he was really thankful, for he was still able to see the world with his own eyes. Many things had somehow remained the same, while at the same time much were now different.

His first and, for a long time, only friend was no more, and in his place were two new friends. They killed him, but it couldn't be denied that he and Raiga had brought this upon themselves.

_'Raiga…' _he thought for a moment, as he looked up into the bright sky above the branches, with a saddened face.

If only they had left the people of Katabami Kinzan alone… Maybe they could have met under different circumstances. Maybe they all could have been friends, and traveled together.

But it was too late for regrets now, nothing can change the past. And Naruko's and Haku's intentions were now to give him a life with meaning, with their best effort. He knew very well that they were truly good people, and that differences has to be put aside if they were to depend on each other. He was with them now, for better or worse, and while he deeply missed Raiga, he knew he could trust these two. At least he could tell that, thanks to his own eyes.

He looked down on the green leaf in his hand again.

_'I still get to see the world. And with people I can trust'_

Naruko looked over her left shoulder, and her eyes fell on the boy strapped on her back. She smiled fondly at him, at which he smiled back. In spite of Naruko's hardship, he knew that she truly cared for him, already. And that she would make it up to him. Just like his first friend and family.

His eyes turned red once again, as he scanned the area.

"Huh?" he muttered, after a moment.

"You found something, Ranmaru?" Naruko asked.

The question also caught Haku's attention.

"Some blood in the grass… some rags covered in blood, I think… and… a dead bird?" he said. The confusion in his voice was apparent. It was an unusual sight, even for him.

**— 5 minutes later —**

_Esteemed Hokage-sama._

_I expect you to be aware of the pact your predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, made with En no Gyoja-sama, the previous leader of the Tsuchigumo clan. As agreed in the pact, whenever we're in time of need, you will send people to aid in our protection. Regretfully, such a situation has arisen._

_I have come to learn that someone is planning an attack on our fortress on Mount Katsuragi, and I have all reason to believe that they will come well prepared. They have learned of our defenses, and I fear that we will not be able to deal with them on our own. Therefore I plead with you to send the best you have available to come to our defense. I believe you are aware of what is at stake. Please, send us your aid with haste! Time is short!_

_Yours sincerely_

_\- Tonbee of the Tsuchigumo clan._

**(1)**

Naruko had just finished reading the letter loudly, with her companions listening.

"The messenger bird was heading for Konoha. It never reached its destination…" the blonde realized.

Haku stood up after looking over the bloodstain and the rags soaked in dry blood, on the nearby ground below the grain.

"No sign of battle," he said, as he looked around over the tall yellow grain field, which they now stood in the middle of.

The small breeze gently passed them, as the surrounding grains slightly bent along with each blast of the wind. The grain was tall enough to reach up to Haku's waist.

"I'd say the bloodstain comes from someone who was recently hurt," he added.

"Maybe the same one who killed the bird?" Ranmaru asked.

"Probably. He must have been bleeding as well. Or a companion. That person possibly received some medical care at this very place," Haku mused.

"If they stayed until recently… That might be why the bird is still here, and not eaten by some animal, yet," Naruko said.

"Though why didn't they fully remove the traces in the first place? Of the bird or the message on its leg?" she wondered.

The same question crossed the others' mind.

"They might seem overconfident," Haku said as he walked over to Naruko and Ranmaru.

"And perhaps they did expect nature to take its course before anyone arrived. Sloppy move indeed… But if not for Ranmaru-kun, we would just have passed this area without noticing it. After all, we're standing in the middle of a grain field that reaches up to our waists," he said as he looked around at the straws that brushed them.

They then looked down at the dead bird, laying at their feet.

"The wound under its stomach comes from a kunai, I think" Naruko said. "And the deep cuts on its right side from shuriken"

"So, Naruko-san, what do you think?" Haku asked.

"I want to warn them, but I know it's risky. I've never heard about the Tsuchigumo clan before, but they seem to have some sort of distant relation to Konoha" she said.

"And maybe they know about Naruko," Ranmaru added.

"True. Though you might say we're in luck," Haku said.

"Mount Katsuragi should lie to the north of here, along our path, should we decide to stop by."

"That settles it then. Let's go," Naruko smiled.

They left the field, and continued north. They had left the small forest by this point, and they passed by several grain fields and some woodland as they continued on their way. Tall green hills could be seen in the surrounding distance, some of them graced with shadows from the clouds above.

Naruko looked over the letter once more as they walked.

"I believe you are aware of what is at stake…" she quoted.

"I wonder what he means about that…"

"Last time I traveled through these lands, I heard some rumors that the Tsuchigumo clan had developed a powerful kinjutsu during the last war," Haku said, "Perhaps that is related to the 'stakes' the letter mentions?"

"Maybe we should help them prevent it from getting into wrong hands, then?" the blonde suggested.

"That depends on what the 'wrong hands' are," Haku replied.

"True," Naruko replied, "And whether if we're strong enough to do it."

Shortly after, they sped up to reach the fortress, as time could be of essence.

**— 30 minutes later —  
****— Fields of Mount Katsuragi —**

They stood there at the edge of a vast flat grass field, almost as long as the eyes could see. In the distance, they could se Mount Katsuragi, as a lone wide spire on top of a wider rock formation at its base. The mountain stood tall and proudly above the grass field in the distance. If Naruko could be so impressed…

"That's… a mountain… right?" she asked and looked at her friends in slight confusion, pointing at the distant object.

"Should it be anything else?" Haku asked, not seeing the problem.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Ranmaru agreed, as he looked over her shoulder.

"Isn't mountains supposed to be... you know, large? And cover the entire landscape?" she said, holding her arms out wide in gesticulation.

"It's made of rock and it's tall, so it's a mountain, as far as I know," Haku answered.

"It still looks weird," the blonde muttered.

"Be careful, I can see chakra and seals on the ground, everywhere" Ranmaru said.

"Traps," Naruko realized.

"What else can you see?"

Ranmaru's eyes glowed red, as he scoured the area in their front.

"There is a energy field surrounding the mountain," he said.

"So, a barrier," Haku said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ring on the door bell, then" Naruko said.

"The mountain is surrounded by a deep pit, and I can barely see buildings on the top of the mounting. It's small, but it must be the fortress," Ranmaru said, narrowing his eyes in concentration since the fortress was quite far away.

"Haku, you're better at treading gently than I am. Take Ranmaru for me," Naruko said, and loosened the bag she carried.

After giving him Ranmaru, Naruko took their supply backpack that the older boy had been carrying, and sealed it inside a scroll.

"Ranmaru, show us the way," she said confidently to the boy, now on Haku's back.

Ranmaru nodded, and his eyes glowed red.

_'But… still, is that thing really a mountain?' _Naruko thought to herself, as she once again looked at the distant mountain with a deadpanned look.

Moments later they found themselves stepping carefully around on the grass. If someone else had been looking, it would have looked as if the duo stepped carefully to not wake up a invisible sleeping beast. Or playing some game? Not to mention that their pattern sometimes seemed rather erratic. This kept on for a long while.

"Stop, turn left," Ranmaru said.

They did so, and continued to slowly step in said direction.

"Turn right," Ranmaru said, after a few steps.

"In front of us are many small trap circles. I need to guide you by each step".

"We'll go first then, Ranmaru-kun," Haku said, "then Naruko-san will follow".

Naruko watched as Ranmaru guided Haku, step by step, describing where to place his feet for each one.

'_Seriously?'_ Naruko sighed, before looking over at the mountain. It was closer, but there were still a great distance between it and them.

_'At this rate, it will take long time before we reach its base…'_

"Naruko-san, are you coming?" Haku asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Haku turned sideways, with both him and Ranmaru looking at her.

"It's your turn," he added.

"Fine then, Ranmaru, guide me"

"OK, lift your left foot…"

A sequence of slow but well-placed steps, guided by Ranmaru's voice. Not that she enjoyed it, given the slow pace, but was there really any other choice?

Naruko had soon cleared half the distance, and currently lifted her right leg on Ranmaru's command.

**"PEEKABOO!" **Kurama yelled out, all of a sudden.

"EEEEEEEKK!" Naruko screamed startled, as she bounced sideways.

"Naruko!/Naruko-san!" both boys yelled, but it was already too late.

Haku quickly turned to shield Ranmaru, and pulled out several senbon into a back-hand grip and deflected several kunai that flew his way.

'Boom! Bang!' more traps blew off, leaving dust over the area.

As the dust cleared, a smoking Naruko was left behind, sporting some cuts in her t-shirt, some tick marks and an very annoyed deadpanned face.

"Kurama… that was soooo mean…" she growled.

The said fox snickered, trying his best to hold back his laugh. Until he couldn't anymore, and fell over, bellowing it out.

"Naruko-san, are you alright?" a worried Haku asked.

"No, I have a mischievous bijuu sealed inside me, who comes out, scares the hell out of me and laughs at my misery. And my t-shirt got a few cuts. OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" she said in fury, with wide comical white eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Haku nodded, slowly.

Ranmaru felt the urge to laugh, as the sight was hilarious. He fought it back, as he'd already risked Naruko's wrath the previous day.

"Okay" he said, barely avoiding a snort, "Let's try again."

**— 1 hour later —  
****— Mount Katsuragi Fortress —**

Tonbee walked calmly towards the south edge of the fortress plateau. Something was odd with the traps in the southern direction. The trap system surrounding Mount Katsuragi was of a more complex design. Each trap, made of fuinjutsu, contained kunais, explosives or more complex weapons. By themselves they were not very unique, but the vast number of them made up for that, and with the need to keep track of every single one and maintaining them when necessary, an intrigue design was required. Several larger scrolls in Tonbee's quarter contained seals that informed him whether traps had activated, and which ones.

The nature of it now, however, was perplexing. He had expected something to happen, but not in broad daylight, to which reason he was not present near the scrolls. And furthermore, the traps that had been set off were not among those at the outer perimeter. One could probably wonder if a large bird had landed on the grass field and set them off, had it not been that the traps were designed to activate on human presence.

He reached the cliff edge, and scoured the land ahead of him.

"Hooooyy! Is there someone up there?" someone yelled from far below.

He trailed his view down, and widened his eyes when he saw some figures on the other side of the pit below, at the edge.

_'What in the world is this?' _he thought.

He looked closer. It looked like two figures. One was blond and was waving an arm, and was most likely a girl by the voice he had heard. The other seemed a little taller with dark hair, and seemed to carry something.

**—5 minutes later—**

The fact that they had passed all the traps was very suspicious, but after sending a summoning bat that returned with their description, Tonbee had allowed himself to deactivate the barrier surrounding the mountain, and the traps placed among the path up to the fortress. A fuinjutsu had created a temporarily earth bridge that extended from the mountain, letting the trio cross.

A risky move, but for some reason he couldn't fully grasp himself, he had decided to allow them entrance.

Two figures came into view as they reached up to the fortress, and stood before him. No, three.

One was a girl with long blonde hair in twin pigtails, reaching down below her shoulders. She had whisker marks in her face, an orange t-shirt, black shorts and black sandals. There were some rifts in her t-shirt, likely from the traps that had gone off.

The older boy had long black hair, with two long locks hanging down on his front, and most of his hair tied up in a bun behind his hair. He recognized the outfit, it was one commonly used by hunters from Kirigakure. But he didn't see any headbands, on neither of them. A bag was strapped on his back, carrying another younger boy who looked over the shoulder of his carrier at him. This one had purple hair reaching down his chin.

_'Children… They're children… What is the meaning of this?'_ Tonbee wondered.

He took a closer look at them, and realized that they were no ordinary children, as their eyes spoke of experience from hardships and battles.

They met his gaze with their own. He had short grey hair, a bristling mustache and dark eyes, and wore a simple v-neck, long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless coat, a pair of pants and sandals.

Naruko then had a look around on the surrounding environment. On the center of the plateau ahead of them was a large pond. To the left of the pond was a small tower shrine. On the right portion was a mansion, with a bridge crossing the pond. Trees could be seen at several places, especially in rows along some of the mountain edges. To their right was a lone tree, larger than the rest.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Tonbee asked them, with a harsh tone and narrowed eyes.

"Sorry if we're interrupting," the girl said.

"I'm Naruko, and this is Haku," she said, thumbing at her taller companion.

"And this is Ranmaru," she said, pointing on Ranmaru strapped on Haku's back.

"And I am Tonbee," the man said, "What brings you to Mount Katsuragi?"

"We came across a dead courier bird we think has sent from this fortress, and wanted to warn you," Haku said.

Naruko took out the letter from her pocket, and handed it over to the elder. He unfolded it, and looked over it.

"This… This is…" he muttered, with shock all over his face.

He looked up to the children in front of him.

"How? How did you get your hands on this?"

Naruko and Haku quickly looked at each other.

"I think we better let him know, or he'll think we did it," she whispered.

"Agreed," he nodded in agreement.

"Ranmaru-kun here has a special gift: He can see things in the distance that Naruko-san and I can not," the taller boy explained, waving his hand to the one he was carrying behind him.

Tonbee stared suspiciously oat Ranmaru. The boy had a quick look at the elder man, but turned away as that stare of his made him feel uncomfortable.

"And thanks to him, we found the bird and the message, and thought we wanted to warn you," Naruko added.

Still no words from the elder.

"Tonbee?" a female voice called.

"Oh, we have guests?" a girl said, as she came approaching from behind.

She had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She seemed to be between Naruko and Haku in age.

"Hotaru-sama?" Tonbee said, looking over at her as she approached.

"I suppose you could say that?" the man said, still with suspicion in his voice.

"Huh?" Ranmaru muttered, as his eyes glowed red. He didn't let Tonbee or the new girl see it though.

"Be silent, Ranmaru-kun." Haku whispered

"Tell me what you see afterwards."

"What's going on?" another man said, as he approached the group.

He was tall and thin, with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug, and a pipe.

Haku widened his eyes as he saw Utakata approaching.

"You're…" he muttered.

Utakata stopped, and stared straight at Haku. His face turned into a frown, but he didn't say anything.

_'Why is he staring like that at Haku? Why doesn't he even seem bother about the rest of us?' _Naruko thought.

"I think it is best that we discuss this in private, inside the fortress. Hotaru-sama, Utakata-dono, please have us excused" he said as he motioned for the newcomers to follow him inside.

And so they did, passing Hotaru and Utakata, but as they passed the last one, Haku felt Ranmaru shiver.

"Haku… he's…" Ranmaru whispered, with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ranmaru-kun" he whispered back.

"I know what you are thinking of. Let it be."

The younger one calmed himself down.

**"Hmm… Interesting… Very interesting…"** the fox muttered.

_'Kurama?'_ Naruko asked.

**"Kit, if you get the chance, stick close to that gaki in blue kimono," **Kurama said.

_'Huh? What's on your mind?'_ she asked back.

**"You'll see,"** he smirked.

**—Inside in a meeting room—**

Tonbee motioned for them to sit down on their knees in front of a low table. They did so, with Haku putting down Ranmaru between him and Naruko. On the table were two smaller boxes, with vegetables on top. On each edge of the table stood a tall candlestick.

Tonbee kneeled down on, opposite of them.

Haku took the moment to look around, and noticed an engraving on the wall. It was a vertical leaf, with the stem as the lower part, and the leaf itself above it.

"That is the symbol of those who master the arts of the Tsuchigumo clan," Tonbee explained, as he noticed how Haku curiously looked at the symbol on the wall.

"I should be thankful that you took the time to return the letter, and warn me of its failure to reach its destination," he said.

"Konoha?" Naruko asked.

Tonbee nodded.

"I should be thankful… that is, if you're speaking the truth" he continued, narrowing his eyes at them.

"How do I know you're not the enemy? How do I know you're not the ones who killed my courier? And more importantly, how did you get past the traps?"

"Like Haku said," Naruko began, "Ranmaru has special eyes."

Ranmaru looked up at Haku, who gave him a nod. He looked at Tonbee, and his eyes glowed red.

"Hmm?" Tonbee muttered.

**— Outside by the pond —**

"Ne, Utakata-sama, do you think those three are enemies?" Hotaru asked as she stepped on the surface of the pond, practicing her water walking.

"Tonbee didn't seem happy at them being here," she added.

Utakata didn't respond, he only looked over at the fortress building where he had seen Tonbee and the three newcomers enter.

"Utakata-sama, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, as she had noticed his silence.

"No, it's nothing," he answered.

She looked over the pond once again. Nothing was said for a few moments.

"Utakata-sama, you're more silent than usual," she said.

"Should it bother you?" he replied back, looking at her.

"I guess not," she sighed.

"Then don't ask," he said, turning his view back at the castle.

**— Inside the meeting room —**

Tonbee calmed himself down from his latest shock.

"It seems that you're speaking the truth" he said.

"I will be honest: I do not trust you. But it seems I'm out of options…"

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

Tonbee looked up at them, with determination in his eyes.

"Please listen carefully," he said.

"Yesterday, a contact of mine sent me a warning that a group of thieves are planning to attack this fortress. I also received a copy of the plans for the fortress defenses, including all the traps. How they got their hands on that knowledge, I do not know. But it means that they will easily bypass the defenses, and I fear they may have the means to break the barrier as well."

"You seem very worried for someone inside a very protected fortress," Naruko stated.

Tonbee looked down on the table in front of him, with a sad look in his face.

"My contact warned me that the thieves are men of the most dangerous caliber. He also wrote that he was being followed, and that he likely would fall against these men. I fear it has come true, for he was a stalwart shinobi himself."

"What is their target?" Haku asked.

Tonbee looked up from the table, at the taller boy.

"What do you know of the Tsuchigumo clan?" he asked.

"Mostly rumors," Haku replied. "Something about the clan creating a powerful kinjutsu in the last war."

"That is correct," Tonbee confirmed.

"During the Third Great Ninja War, the leader of the Tsuchigumo clan, En no Gyoja-sama, created a powerful jutsu. With it, he destroyed an entire village."

"He what?!" Naruko blurted out.

Haku remained neutral, but secretly had to force himself to not smile or chuckle at Naruko's reaction, which he found quite amusing. Tonbee simply raised an eyebrow at Naruko's interruption, before resuming.

"The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha demanded it to be classified as a kinjutsu, due to its destructive power. In exchange, Konoha promised to protect our clan, should we fall into crisis."

"And now these thieves are targeting the kinjutsu," Haku realized.

Tonbee nodded, before letting out a sigh.

"It's been a year since En no Gyoja-sama passed away, and his granddaughter, Hotaru-sama, and I, are the ones left here at Mount Katsuragi."

"What about that other guy in the blue kimono?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, you mean Utakata-dono?" Tonbee said, "He's a guest here, who rescued Hotaru-sama from someone who attacked her."

He looked at the letter, which he had laid on the table in front of him when they entered.

"I sent my courier bird towards Konoha to summon their aid, but it seems the enemy knew, and has killed it," he said.

"Don't you have any other couriers? Or summons to help you?" the blonde asked him.

"That was my only long-range courier. I can summon bats, and Hotaru-sama has her own, but they are not as fast as my courier was. Not on that distance. And I fear that Konoha will not reach us in time now."

He looked straight at them once again.

"This is why I now ask you three for help. You may be children, but I can see on you that you're more. I can tell you're shinobi, and your abilities may be of important assistance."

"What would you have us to do?" Haku asked.

"The kinjutsu must not fall into the wrong hands. Hotaru-sama will bring it to the Tsuchigumo clan's hidden village to the north for safety. It is across the border. I need you to go with her and protect her while on her way," Tonbee said.

"You put a lot of faith into us, given how you fear those thieves," Haku stated.

"I do, but I see no other option. Please, I beg of you" the elder pleaded, as he bowed down.

The trio looked at each other.

"If you will excuse us, we need to discuss it," Haku said.

"Of course. Take your time," Tonbee nodded, before the trio rose up and walked out of the room, with Naruko carrying Ranmaru in her arms.

Once out in the hallway, Haku spoke up:

"So, Naruko-san, what do you think?"

"It's on the same way as we're heading. And it sounds like a straightforward escort mission to me. Should be simple," the blonde answered.

"I agree," Haku nodded, "Though we should be careful, if those thieves are as dangerous as Tonbee-dono says. They could catch up to us."

He then looked at Ranmaru, who was carried in Naruko's arms.

"But they will not have factored Ranmaru-kun and his dojutsu into this," he smiled.

"Sure they haven't, we'll kick ass!" Naruko grinned.

"Yeah!" Ranmaru nodded, smiling as well.

"Tonbee-dono," Haku called as they walked into the meeting room again.

"We agree to your request," Haku said.

"We are at your debt," Tonbee replied, as he bowed down in gratitude.

"All we ask is the standard compensation you would have given anyone else," Haku added.

"That can be arranged. Speak with the chief in the Tsuchigumo village, once you're there."

He rose up from the floor.

"But for now, I incline you to rest a short while from your journey, and let yourselves have a meal."

**— 1 hour later—  
****— At the fortress pond —**

The winds had calmed down a bit, and weren't blowing as hard at the mountain top as it could have. It was past mid-day. The sun shone at them, when not blocked by an occasional cloud here or there.

Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru sat around a table, close to the pond. A piece of cloth covered the table, prepared for the coming meal.

Hotaru came walking out of the fortress building, carrying plates with food. Tonbee had asked her to provide the meal for the guests, while he tended to some other business. She sat the food down in front of them.

Steamed rise, fruit and vegetation, rise buns and fried chicken was on the menu. Naruko's mouth watered at the sight, holding her eating sticks ready in her hand.

"Itadakimasu!" she chirped, as she quickly filled her bowl with rise and chicken.

Ranmaru and Haku did the same, filling theirs with food of their own choice.

Ranmaru had a quick look at the older girl, before looking down on his food bowl with a small blush.

_'She's pretty,' _he thought.

"MMMM! This is good!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Now, finally something else that all those rabbits!"

"But Naruko, we ate moose yesterday," Ranmaru voiced up.

"Eh?…" Naruko muttered, staring out in the air.

"Uh… Naruko?" Ranmaru asked.

No response at first, until she suddenly dropped her head down, with a dark cloud hanging over her.

"My ramen… my precious ramen… all gone…" she murmured in sadness.

_'Whoops! I reminded her of the bet!'_ Ranmaru thought, as he jolted a little bit away from Naruko, gritting his teeth in fear.

"What's wrong with her?" Hotaru asked.

"She likes ramen… and she lost a bet yesterday," Ranmaru whispered.

"Oh… Well I'm sorry, we don't have any ramen in our fortress. If we had, I would have made something for you," Hotaru smiled.

Naruko quickly snapped up her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Your hospitality is great," she said, rubbing her head with a sheepish smile.

_'Good start, Naruko… If you're going to escort her, at least try to not make her your foe,' _she thought.

"So, you're traveling shinobi?" Hotaru asked, as she sat down with them.

"That's right, dattebayo!" Naruko grinned.

Ranmaru let out a sigh. The danger was averted.

"I'm Naruko, by the way."

"I'm Hotaru," she smiled back.

"Haku. Pleased to meet you," the older boy greeted, with a momentarily smile.

"I'm Ranmaru," the youngest said.

"I hear you and Tonbee-ojisan are the only ones living up here?" Naruko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, there's also Utakata-sama," Hotaru said, as she turned her head and looked over to the lone tall tree, where the man in blue kimono sat on its branch, blowing out soap bubbles.

"Though he came not long ago," she added.

"What's with those bubbles? Is that a type of ninjutsu?" Naruko asked, as she saw the bubbles surrounding him.

"Hai," Hotaru smiled, "It's called Shabondama no Ninjutsu (Soap Bubble Ninja Technique). You add your chakra into the bubbles, and there's a vast number of ninjutsu you can do with it. All from information gathering to direct attacks."

"Cool!" Naruko said, excited.

"M-hm!" Hotaru nodded along, smiling herself.

"I've begun practicing it myself, after Utakata-sama came," she said, holding up a bubble pipe of her own.

Both Ranmaru and Naruko looked at it, and the former's eyes flashed red for a very quick moment.

"The material…" Ranmaru said. "I haven't seen it before."

"Can I have a look, please?" Naruko asked, holding out a hand.

Hotaru gave her the golden-colored pipe, and Naruko studied it, turning it around and around, looking over its surface.

"You're right, Ranmaru," she said. "I haven't seen a weapon like this. It feels light. It looks like gold, sorta, but it can't be made of any metal I'm familiar with… Um… Not that I know too much about metals…"

"It's made of a rare metal that enhances the use of Shabondama no Ninjutsu, and it's also sturdy," Hotaru explained.

"So that you can defend against melee weapons, such as kunais," Naruko realized.

"That's pretty neat!"

She handed the pipe back to Hotaru.

"So you're training to become a shinobi then?" Naruko asked.

"I… hope to become one, one day," Hotaru answered, a little hesitant.

"Tonbee has taught me all he knows, but it's mostly basic knowledge. I need a sensei with proper knowledge of the shinobi arts. Taijutsu and ninjutsu, and Tonbee can't help me much more in that field," she admitted, a little mournfully.

She really cared for him, but Tonbee was not that kind of shinobi. He was a clan servant, and his knowledge was more about traps.

"But Utakata-sama has given me a few pointers, and taught me some ninjutsu!" she beamed up.

"Yeah…" Naruko said, looking over to the distant tree again.

"Why doesn't he join us and eat?" she asked.

Hotaru didn't say anything more, before she looked at the smallest member of the group. He blushed a little, and looked away.

"Um… I saw you guys carrying… Ranmaru-kun, was it? You carried him when you came" she remarked.

"I have a weak body, so I need to be carried," Ranmaru explained.

"Really?" Hotaru asked, looking at the other two.

"You're shinobi, and you're caring for a boy as well? That must be difficult."

"Oh, don't worry. Ranmaru has his ways of helping us as well," Naruko grinned.

Haku, however, suddenly gave Naruko a quick glare, signaling her to not say anything about his dojutsu.

"Oh? How so?" Hotaru asked, failing to notice Haku's look.

"Just… forget I said anything…" Naruko said, focusing on her own food.

Hotaru felt slightly offended at the girl suddenly breaking off topic, without any good reason, but she didn't press on the matter. Instead she changed to another topic.

"How did you cross the fields without setting off the traps?" she asked.

"Actually, Naruko did set off some traps," Ranmaru voiced up.

"She blew herself up. It looked funny."

Naruko let out a sigh.

_'That baka-no-kitsune…'_ she muttered mentally.

"That's something I'd rather not talk about. But as for how we crossed the field, that is for us to know, and for you to wonder," she finished with a smirk.

Hotaru returned a sceptic look.

"Relax" Naruko said, "We're not your enemies."

"No, I suppose not," the older girl sighed.

"Otherwise Tonbee would have asked you to leave."

They continued to eat, and talked more about ninja arts. Naruko began explaining a bit of her own abilities and experience in the ninja field, which interested Hotaru greatly. Haku listened, but didn't participate in the conversation. He sat there in silence as he listened to their conversation, but often looked over to the distant lone tree, at the man in blue kimono.

"Hoy, Haku, is everything ok?" Naruko asked after a while.

"Yes, I'm fine, Naruko-san," he replied, holding a half-eaten rise bun in his right hand, and still looking over at the distant tree.

Utakata looked back often. He always focused on Haku, ignoring the other three around the table, always having a frown when looking at him.

"Utakata-dono, may I have a word with you?" Tonbee asked, as he approached the tree.

He jumped down and followed the elder man into the fortress.

**— 15 minutes later —  
****— Inside the meeting room —**

"So that's what this is all about," Utakata said, as he sat on his knees in front of Tonbee, whom had just explained the situation to him.

"It is a perilous situation, and the kinjutsu must not fall into the hands of the enemy. I had hoped to summon help from Konoha, but I cannot delay any longer. I had no choice but to ask those three to escort Hotaru-sama," Tonbee said.

"Are you sure about this? Asking complete strangers for help?" Utakata said, with a raised eye brow.

"I do not like this more than you do. That is also why I have asked you here." Tonbee said.

"What is on your mind?" Utakata asked.

"Utakata-dono, what is your assessment of those three children?" the elder asked back.

"That depends. What did they tell you?" Utakata said.

"I can see it in their eyes that they are not children without experience, and they know the dangers of this world. I sense they're confident in their abilities. I believe the older two are wandering shinobi, possibly nuke-nin. The girl's name is Naruko, and she strikes me as the type that fights her enemies directly. The older boy is called Haku, and he seems to be of the more careful and calculating type of person."

Utakata remained silent.

"The younger boy is called Ranmaru, and he appears to have a dojutsu that can detect enemies and hidden traps at long range."

"A sensor, huh?" the younger man said.

Tonbee nodded at his words.

"I don't know about the younger two," Utakata said, "but the oldest is who he says he is."

"Oh? Do you know him?" the elder asked.

"Not personally. But he has been in Kirigakure. His name is Haku, as you said, and he was the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. I used to hear that he has a Kekkai Genkai that puts fear into hearts of people. Typical the superstition of Kekkai Genkai in the Land of Water… I haven't seen it myself, but apparently it's the Hyoton," Utakata explained.

"The Hyoton? The Kekkai Genkai of the Yuki clan from the Land of Water?" Tonbee asked.

"I have heard rumors about the Yuki clan becoming extinct," he added.

"He's their last survivor" Utakata said.

"Zabuza and Haku ran away from Kiri several years ago. I heard some rumors that Zabuza was dead, and it's probably true, seeing Haku traveling with other people now."

"Can he be trusted?" Tonbee asked.

"I don't know," Utakata slightly shook his head.

Tonbee sighed.

"Utakata-dono, I have a request for you," he said.

Utakata looked at him in anticipation.

"I fear for Hotaru-sama's life if I trust her with complete strangers. Please, go with them, and provide for her safety. Against anyone who attacks, and even against our guests," Tonbee said.

"You do know I'm a wanted man?" Utakata said.

"I do, but I'm counting on you," the elder urged, as he bowed his head.

Utakata sat in silence for a moment, considering the request, before he looked up at Tonbee.

"Very well then. I shall repay my debt by fulfilling your request," he said.

Tonbee nodded his head in gratitude.

**— 30 minutes later —  
****— At the pond —**

"Are you serious?" Hotaru exclaimed, shocked over the news Tonbee just had told her.

Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru sat at the table nearby, overhearing the conversation between Tonbee and Hotaru. Utakata was standing at Tonbee's side.

"I'm afraid so, Hotaru-sama" Tonbee said, regretfully.

"I fear they will attack tonight."

"But then we will stand by and fight them back! You, me and Utakata-sama! And I think Naruko-san and her companions can help us too!" she argued back.

Tonbee shook his head.

"If my message had reached Konoha, they would be here within time. But with only us and those three, I see no other choice than to have you escape with the kinjutsu."

"I have packed what you need for the trip. Here, take this" he said, as he handed her a grey small backpack.

Hotaru took opened it, and saw a scroll inside, among with other equipment and food for the journey.

"In order to protect the kinjutsu left behind by your grandfather, please escape with Utakata-sama and our guests, and hide yourself in the clan's mountain village for now."

"Are you really sure about this? That they are that dangerous?" Hotaru asked in concern.

Tonbee sighed.

"The warning came from Uraken-dono…"

"Uraken-san?" Hotaru gasped in surprise.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tonbee answered.

"But I haven't heard anything more from him. He even wrote in his message that he was being followed, and feared for his own life."

"But… Uraken-san has never worried for himself or us. Not like that…" the girl whispered.

"And that is precisely why I fear for you, and for the kinjutsu. If Uraken-dono of all people fears these thieves, then they cannot be taken lightly."

"What about you, Tonbee?" Hotaru asked.

"I must stay behind, and prepare the defenses. Then I shall come after you," he answered.

"Now, please prepare yourselves and leave."

Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru looked at each other, and nodded. She quickly took out her scroll, and unsealed the backpack containing their equipment. They quickly went through their weaponry. Naruko filled up her pouch with kunais, shuriken and explosive tags, while Haku prepared his own arsenal of senbon.

"When we cross the border and finish our mission, we should consider slowing down our pace and begin setting up new battle formations and tactics, suited for us" Haku whispered.

"I agree," Naruko whispered.

_'Staying on the run has made it hard to take long breaks and planning out team strategies. I hope we get more time after we cross the border,'_ the blonde thought.

**"Don't relax too early, kit,"** Kurama said.

**"There will be less cross-fire, yes, but don't forget that you're still hunted. ANBUs will go as far as possible to get you, even in other countries."**

Naruko sighed at the fox's statement.

_'True. Damn it… We need to find someplace to hide then. Maybe it will work if we get as far away as possible from the Land of Fire?' _she mused.

**"Just watch your back, okay?" **the fox added.

"Now, hurry!" Tonbee urged, as everyone had packed themselves ready.

"No, all of us will escape together!" Hotaru objected.

"I must stay behind, and prepare the defenses. This is no time to be selfish," Tonbee argued back.

Utakata walked past Hotaru, towards the dense trees behind the fortress.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked Hotaru, as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, at her.

Hotaru looked at Utakata for a moment, before looking back at Tonbee with worry.

"Go, Hotaru-sama…" he whispered.

Hotaru finally moved, with sadness all over her face.

Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru followed her. Naruko had sealed away the backpack once again, and Haku carried Ranmaru. He looked up to the sky.

_'The sun will settle soon. Evening is close. Is that when the attack will come?' _he mused.

"Utakata-dono," Tonbee said.

The said man looked back at the elder.

"Please do not take your eyes off of Hotaru-sama," he said.

"I shall repay my debt," Utakata noted silently, turning his face towards the series of trees in front of them.

They walked through the trees and bushes, and soon found a small cave opening.

_'So this is the backdoor out of here' _Naruko thought.

_'At least I don't have to cross that trap field again… or have that baka-no-kitsune scaring the crap out of me!'_ she deadpanned, thinking of what had happened earlier that day.

Naruko entered it first, followed by Utakata, then Hotaru, and finally Haku and Ranmaru.

"Hotaru-sama, please be cautious on your journey," Tonbee called, leaning into the entrance.

"You must not leave Utakata-sama's side!"

She looked back, beyond Haku and at the elder man at the entrance.

"Tonbee, you'd better come later! Promise me!" she called back.

"Hotaru-sama, you should be worrying about your own safety!" he responded.

She glanced once more at him, before turning and continuing down the path ahead.

Tonbee slowly turned around, walking slowly away from the cave opening.

_'En no Gyoja-sama, I will buy them as much time as possible,' _he thought.

The cave opening suddenly cracked all over, and collapsed, leaving nothing but rubble behind.

_'I will protect… Hotaru-sama!'_

"Tonbee! No!" Hotaru screamed, looking back as the cave collapsed behind them.

"It can't be helped. Hotaru-san, please keep moving," Haku said.

"But… Tonbee…" she pleaded.

"He may be one man, but he knows what he's doing. Please trust his judgement," Haku reasoned.

Hotaru looked at Haku, before nodding and continuing crawling down into the cave ahead.

_'Tonbee… Please be okay!' _the girl thought.

**— 2 hours later —  
****— Mount Katsuragi Fortress —**

Tonbee looked over all the larger scrolls, rolled out in front of him. All the seals indicated that all traps were placed and ready. In addition, he had placed more traps along the path up the mountain. The barrier surrounding the mountain was also set and ready.

Tonbee was not what one would call the most proficient shinobi, but he was well versed in the arts of sealing traps. He had learned well during his younger days from a friend he had made, from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was well-known for their fuinjutsu, and this one had traps as speciality. What a sorrow it was for him when he learned of his friends death along with the Uzumaki clan, at the destruction of Uzushiogakure.

The sun had gone down by now, and darkness covered over the grass fields surrounding the mountain, except for the moon light.

_'Everything is set… I am as ready as I can be… '_ Tonbee thought.

Yet something bothered him. It had all the time since he began preparing the fortress. Even before that. He had tried to put the finger on it, but couldn't find out what it was. He was deeply worried about Hotaru, yes, but somehow he had a feeling it was about something else.

_'Hmmm… Maybe it's not about the fortress, or the defenses at all?'_ he thought to himself.

He began to wonder and think about other things that had occurred throughout the last few days. The days had been uneventful, it was the usual things such as Hotaru asking Utakata to teach her more, or they sitting in the trees and blowing bubbles. Tonbee chuckled at the thought. They had lived a silent life on top of the mountain, and things had certainly become more lively when Utakata joined them recently.

No, it had to be something else, he thought as he shook his head. What else had occurred? There was the letter he had received from his contact, that warned him about the impending attack. He had received it, read it, and laid it upon the other letter…

_'The other letter!' _Tonbee thought, as he quickly got up and stormed over to one of his office tables.

Two letters lied on top of it. One was the letter, warning about the attack. Under it was another he had received several days ago.

_'Tonbee, you old fool' _he laughed at himself.

_'Getting so distracted that you forget all about the first one.'_

He had just begun to read the first letter after receiving it, when he heard Hotaru yelling angrily at Utakata. Apparently, something he had said had upset her, and he had put down the letter and walked out to see what was going on.

_'I'm must be getting too old for this' _he sighed. This was truly the first time he had forgotten to finish reading a letter. And apparently an important one as well.

_'Let's see then,' _he thought, as he picked it up.

_'Yes, it was from Konoha.'_

He begun to read.

_Dear ally and friend of Konoha._

_I send you this message to you, among many other friends and allies, to warn you all and ask you to keep your eyes open._

_With this letter is attached information about a criminal suspect wanted by Konoha. The person is considered to be extremely dangerous, and should you see her, you must warn us or any closest ally as soon as possible. Do not try to apprehend her on your own, or you could lose your life. Contact us instead._

_Regards_

_\- Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

Tonbee was silent in thought, for a moment. It was rare that the Hokage herself would go this far to warn allies about a target of theirs, so it had to be serious.

He dug his hand into the envelope, and dug out an extra piece of paper. His heart froze as he saw the picture on the paper. It was the blonde girl, with twin pigtails and whisker marks. Below the picture it said:

_Uzumaki Naruko, A-Rank Criminal. Wanted alive at all cost. Bounty: …_

Tonbee didn't even finish reading the part with the bounty, as he dropped down his arms and stared out into the air in complete horror.

"I… I sent Hotaru-sama together with a dangerous criminal!" he shuddered.

"Oh kami… How could I miss this? Hotaru-sama, please be alright! Please forgive me!"

Suddenly an explosion was heard in the far distance. The sound snapped Tonbee out of his horror, as he quickly walked over to his scrolls. Several seals glowed red, the count increasing quickly, one by one, as they indicated that traps were activated.

"So they have come," he muttered to himself. He went to the nearest weapon locker, and armed himself with kunai and shuriken.

He walked out of the building, and over to the mountain edge where he expected the thieves to arrive from. As he looked over the grass field below, he could se the explosions of traps activating, seals glowing up before launching kunais in all directions, even some bringing out lightning or other elements. And among the trap explosions raced four figures. As the minutes passed by, they passed more traps, avoiding each of them.

After enough time, they found themselves at the edge of the pit below.

_'Now, what will you do about the barrier?'_ Tonbee thought as he looked down on the four figures.

Down below, the four figures assembled at the edge of the pit.

"After evading all of the traps, you end up being closer to the fortress, but then there's also a pit. And there's even a barrier that extends beyond it. Heh! What a paranoid bunch of guys," one of the four men said.

He had a thin, gaunt face and body, a receded hairline preceding dark, unkempt, near-shoulder-length hair, and a distinctive cleft in his chin. His entire left arm was covered in white bandage, with a trail of red from dry blood going from the shoulder to the elbow. He also had a large shuriken on his back.

"Ain't that right, Nangoo?" he said to his companion behind him.

The said companion had long brown spiky hair that was tied in the back in a pony tail and his bangs hang over his forehead. His eyes were small and black, and he wore an open vest that was colored purple on the upper part and had a light-greenish color on the bottom half of it. He had white bandages wrapped around each of his forearms and he also had a pair of beige-colored pants with white bandages wrapped around each of his lower legs. He also wore a pair of black shinobi sandals.

He simply looked over to his companion in front for a moment, before finally answering:

"Yeah…"

"Seems you're as talkative as usual," he exclaimed.

"Stop the meaningless chatter, Chuushin," another one said.

This one had a has a very androgynous appearance. He had brown eyes and black medium hair with red highlights on his frames and an hair ornament of a bell chime attached from behind. He wore a pink lipstick in addition to having a feminine appearance. He wore a teal blue and light violet jacket with an opened collar and brown pants with shinobi sandals.

"As they say, a light tongue means a light head," he continued.

Chuushin turned his face a little away, and smirked.

"Aren't you the one who ends up looking bad when you open your mouth, Benten?"

Benten replied with a smirk of his own.

In front of them stood the fourth one, named Akaboshi. He wore a dark jacket with a high collar around his neck, which was beige colored on the inside. The arms were colored in a mix between black and grey. The jacket was open, and exposed his upper chest, covered only by a mesh shirt. He wore dark pants with white bandage around his lower thighs, and brown sandal-boots. He carried a red backpack, connected to two large harnesses, going from his shoulders, crossing the center of his chest under a buckle, and continuing by his waists.

"Our opponent has proven their merit by going through drastic measures to protect themselves. Battle formation!" he ordered.

They placed themselves in a diamond formation, with the leader in the front, Chuushin to the right, Benten to the left and Nangoo behind. They all formed each their own seals:

Chuushin: Rat  
Nangoo: Hare  
Benten: Horse  
Akaboshi: Tiger

Nangoo's chakra flared up, and a small stream reached out from him, connecting him to Chuushin and Benten, and then to Akaboshi through those two.

Akaboshi's eyes began to glow slightly red, beneath the blue chakra that flowed out from him. He looked up towards the tall mountain, and a small flicker of light became visible to him.

_'Over there, huh?'_ he thought.

"Break!" he shouted out.

Inside the fortress building, on a shelf was a pillow. Upon it was something that looked like an orb, containing a miniature model of the mountain. Lit dust seemed to flow up inside, along the orb's surface, and after a quick moment the orb shattered.

Tonbee watched as a white energy field all around the mountain fell apart and disappeared.

_'They broke the barrier!' _he thought in horror.

Down bellow, Akaboshi spoke up:

"Benten!"

"Leave it to me," the said man replied, as he went from the horse seal through a few others.

Horse → Monkey → Clap hands → Ram

The edge in front of them exploded violently, throwing large boulders into the air above the pit. The four men jumped from boulder to boulder, crossing the pit.

"Next is to climb up the mountain," Akaboshi commented, as they all successfully landed on the other side.

_'It is as I feared, they are not normal men,' _Tonbee thought, witnessing what was happening below.

_'They are indeed breaking through the defenses!'_

He looked back, towards where he had departed with Hotaru.

_'Hotaru-sama… I will protect you, I will buy you as much time as possible…. but I have also traded you one villain for another. Please, forgive me. Please be safe!'_

And he looked down to the thieves again.

_'Utakata-dono, please protect Hotaru-sama. Please don't let the girl and her companions deceive you!'_

He took out some shuriken.

_'Now, come and show me what you have!'_

**—END CHAPTER—**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Naruto Exiled" by ultimatedbzmaniac**

This is actually a special occasion. With this chapter, I have passed 120 424 words. Therefore, I have chosen to recommend this story.

Among the "classic" exile stories (excluding post 4th-war stories and empire-of-the-west stories), this is one of the few good and lengthy ones I've read. Most stories I have stumbled upon tend to have very few chapters, and the writers quit. This one has 60 chapters, and 120 424 words, and was until now the longest story I've read. And I have enjoyed it. I think this story has influenced me greatly into choosing an exile-story myself, and writing "Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run".

Naruto is exiled after failing to bring back Sasuke. The council learns of him using the Kyuubi's chakra during his fight, and fears the worst. Playing on their fears, Danzo has the council depose Tsunade as Hokage, and has them install him in her place. As his first act, Naruto is banished.

Hinata loses it after this happens. She runs away from Konoha, and tracks Naruto to Tazuna's house in the land of Waves. Long story short, she quickly ends up as his close companion, friend and lover. They are also taken in under the wings of a wandering shinobi named Brandon, who continues their training. They must be vigilant, as they have enemies everywhere: Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Danzo's root (who's goal is to eliminate Naruto as a potential threat), and even Brandon has enemies of his own. Including himself.

Sadly, this story has been on hold since January 2013. But at least the writer seems to be active, so we all hope that he will return to this work, one day.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) It's pronounced more like 'Tonbei', but the Naruto wiki uses Tonbee for spelling, so I have chosen to follow suit.**

**The six-tails arc, which covers Utakata's and Hotaru's story, is a filler in the anime. If you are not familiar with this part of the story, you can see it in Naruto Shippuden 144-151, if you want the canon version. An obvious difference in my version is that this is now before the timeskip, not after.**

**And now, for the answers to some of the anonymous questions among the reviews:**

**\- Regarding the change I did in chapter 14, as one of you commented that you didn't see it: Raido also now adds that their job is to track Naruko, not engage her, and that the Hokage is preparing ANBU forces, to strike at Naruko at the right moment, with the trackers helping in coordinating this. This was not mentioned in the first published version, a mishap from my side.**

**\- I've been asked twice by guests (I suspect it's the same person) whether only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi, according to canon, or not. I didn't think too much of it, by it appears that I made the statement in chapter 3. So yes, only Uzumaki… for now. But I don't stress about it, I already have solutions to tweak around that issue. Or I could just easily retcon it and remove that statement.**

**If there's anything else, PM me or log in when reviewing.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Do not call me shishou!

**Author's note:**

**Announcement: As briefly mentioned in previous chapter, I'm writing a new story. It is a Starcraft fanfiction. For the work, I need someone to volunteer for beta reading. If you love Starcraft, have somewhat knowledge of the lore, and you don't happen to be one of the veterans who hate the direction Blizzard took with "Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm" (more precisely the Jim Raynor/Sarah Kerrigan romance), then please notify me if you're interested, through PM.**

**Today's recommendation will go to: "A Happy Fox and a Lazy Cloud" by LazyFoxLover.**

**It's a fem-Naruto story, that follows closely to canon like most of them, but it's very well written, and the pairing is Naruko/Shikamaru. Scroll to the end of the chapter for more information.**

**Usual stuff:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (Ugh... I'm getting mighty tired of this...)**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

As they traveled in the northern Land of Fire, the trio stumbled across a dead courier bird, carrying a request for help from Konoha. The trio continued onwards to the fortress of Mount Katsuragi, the origin of the message, to warn the sender of their find.

The caretaker of the fortress, Tonbee, was not pleased to learn of the situation. Expecting an attack by a group of dangerous thieves very soon, the elder requested Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru, along with a man named Utakata, to escort a girl named Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to her clan's secret village. Hotaru would carry a powerful kinjutsu, developed by a former leader of the Tsuchigumo clan, and the likely target for the thieves.

After they left the fortress, Tonbee stayed behind, and the group of thieves attacked, passing all traps and obstacles.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run.**

**Chapter 17: Do not call me shishou!**

They followed a path in the forest. None of them uttered any words. The night itself was quiet, not too much wildlife near the road. But the stillness didn't help on the mood.

That Tonbee had closed off the escape path was not taken well by Hotaru. Haku had kept silent for the entire trip, staring mostly at Utakata. The said man seemed to enjoy the silence, except that he from time to time gave looks back at them, mainly at Haku.

Haku carried Ranmaru on his back, and walked further behind Hotaru and Utakata. The younger boy kept moving his head back and forth, as he carefully scanned the surrounding forest with his eyes glowing red.

"OK, Haku, spill it!" Naruko said quietly, walking at his side.

"How do you know that guy?" she said, as she pointed to the man in the blue kimono.

"It is that visible, huh?" the tall boy replied back.

"Well duh! You two has been casting looks at each other ever since we first arrived at the fortress. And you've been quiet. I mean, more than usual," the blonde said said.

"I suppose I have," Haku smiled at her, before looking back over to the man ahead of them.

"Utakata-san is originally from Kirigakure. He was still one of their shinobi when Zabuza-san and I left," he explained.

"So you know him?" Naruko asked.

"Not personally. Utakata-san was one of the more infamous among us in Kiri. He also happen to be one of those I least expected to run into out here."

"So, I guess he's a nuke-nin then?" the girl asked.

"Most likely yes," Haku nodded.

He glanced over at Naruko.

"Naruko-san, tell me, has Kurama-san said anything about him?" Haku asked, with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, he actually has. He told me to stay close to him," she whispered back.

"Do you know what he could have meant? Is there something special about him?" she queried, looking straight into Haku's eyes in anticipation.

"I think I'll rather not elaborate on that, out of respect of Utakata-san's privacy," the boy answered.

Naruko gave an annoyed stare at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she muttered.

He didn't answer the question, just gave her his warm smile.

They continued the walk in silence. The sky was clear, with a full moon accompanying the stars.

_'North, huh?'_ Naruko thought, after looking at the stars for several minutes.

_'Well, not that I didn't know, Tonbee-ojisan did say it was… I hope he's okay…'_

She then looked over at the duo in front of them. First at Hotaru.

_'So… Responsible for her clan's kinjutsu, and apparently the heir… I know Hinata-cha…'_

She flinched slightly at the thought of her lost friend. One that had been one of her closest.

_'Hinata had a tough time with her clan. I hope Hotaru-san will do fine…' _she finished.

She then focused on Utakata, and began thinking about what Kurama and Haku had said, regarding the man. What had they meant?

_'Ok, so Kurama wanted me to stay close to him. Haku mentioned he was infamous, but didn't want to go into details. 'Privacy', as he said. What is it that they're hiding from me?…'_

She cast another look at the man ahead of them.

Then it suddenly hit her:

_'Wait, hold on! Why did Haku even suspect that Kurama had said that?' _she thought as she looked at Haku.

He met her look, but didn't say anything back.

_'And… why should it interest me in the first place?… Unless…'_

Her eyes widened, as she finally put the pieces together.

"Haku… are you really saying… that he's…" she whispered.

"I haven't said anything," he stated back.

She looked at him, and he gave a knowing look back. She turned her head and looked at Ranmaru. The younger boy gave a nod back.

"It is what you think it is," he whispered to her.

Naruko turned and stared ahead, at the man in the blue kimono.

_'Another one…' _she thought, barely able to believe it.

_'Kurama, why didn't you say so at first?' _she asked the fox.

**"And ruin the fun at the same time? Come on, you have to admit that the brain teaser was a bit entertaining?"** the fox grinned back at her.

_'Kurama, sometimes you're just impossible,' _she sighed and shook her head.

"We need to keep our eyes open," Haku voiced up.

"Ranmaru-kun, please look out for any people that may be following. Not only are thieves or Konoha ANBU our only concern, there may be… certain others… as well."

"I will," the younger boy nodded, as his eyes continued glowing red.

Time passed as they continued along the path. Minutes, then hours.

At one point, Utakata found himself standing at the top of a tall tree. He dipped his pipe into his canteen with soap water mix, then put it to his mouth and blew out. Bubbles filled the air around him, and floated throughout the vicinity, descending into the forest, both ahead and behind.

He knew that Ranmaru supposedly was a sensor, but he didn't know at what extent. Therefore he proceeded to do some ninjutsu of his own to scout the area, just in case. When done, he leaned backwards and let himself drop down below, landing by the others.

They continuing the journey again.

"Utakata-sama, there's something I've been wanting to ask…" Hotaru said, a little uncertain.

She had been silent most of the night, but finally spoke up.

"When we reach the hidden village, will you teach me any jutsu?"

"I don't remember teaching you anything," he replied.

"But, you trained me in a lot of things back at the fortress!" she said.

"That's something you chose to do on your own," Utakata said.

"Also, once we get to the village, I will be useless."

"No one in the village is stronger than you! And I want you to be the one to teach me!" Hotaru said.

Naruko and her two friends listened into their conversation as well. She couldn't help but smile at Hotaru's word, they were full of admiration and respect for the person in front of her. It only remained to be seen if he lived up to them.

"When you saved me back then…" she continued, thinking of the day they first met.

* * *

**—Flashback—  
—Edge of a forest near Mount Katsuragi—**

It had only been for a small trip away from the fortress, yet trouble found her. Before Hotaru knew it, water whips shot out from the forest, apparently aimed at her. She screamed while trying to dodge the attack.

_'What persistent bastards,' _a man in blue kimono thought, standing on the nearby grass, as he put his pipe to his mouth.

The bubbles he blew out knocked the water whips aside. A large amount of bubbles entered into the forest, and soon five humans glided up above the trees, trapped inside large bubbles. The bubbles quickly filled themselves with what looked like black ink, hiding the humans within. They burst loudly, with the black liquid raining down all over. There were no trace left behind from the humans.

Hotaru just stared in awe at what had happened.

_'What is that jutsu? It was amazing' _she thought.

She turned around when she heard the newcomer drop down on his knee. He held onto a bleeding wound on the top of his right arm.

'_Now they'll know of my location'_ Utakata thought, as he gazed on his wound.

_'I'll have to stay out of sight for the time being.'_

"Are you okay?!" Hotaru asked, quickly moving over to him.

He looked up at her.

"That wound…" she whispered, as she looked at the top of his arm.

"If you'd like, you're welcome to come to our fortress for medical treatment. I want to thank you for saving my life."

_'Fortress?' _Utakata thought, before he gritted his teeth in pain, and fell over.

The girl gasped slightly.

"Please hang in there!" she said.

"I'll go get help! Just stay put until I do! I'll be right back!" her voice was heard, but it had become too distant for him.

_'Damn it, I used up too much chakra…' _Utakata thought, before the world went black.

* * *

**—End flashback—**

"Back then, I wanted to become like you!" Hotaru said.

Utakata had stopped, and she stood behind him, staring into the back of his head.

"I didn't really save you then," he replied.

"But still!" Hotaru objected.

"Those ninja were attacking me, not you," Utakata said.

"My reason for fighting was to protect my own life."

_'Just as I thought, he is on the run,' _Haku thought, as he had heard his statement.

"Even so, I still wanted to become as strong as you!" Hotaru pressed on.

"No, I _must_ become strong! That's why I want to learn your jutsu!"

"Is strength enough?" Utakata asked.

Hotaru stopped talking at the question, and remained silent.

"In the end, you may regret asking to be taught by a man who has others after him," he said, turning his head back at her, with a slight smirk.

"I believe in you!" Hotaru declared.

"No matter what, I'll always think of you as my shishou (master)!"

Before anyone knew it, Utakata swung his arm at her, at which she dodged.

"Don't call me your shishou!" he yelled.

Just as he had yelled, Naruko stood in front of him, face to face, holding a kunai up at his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly.

"My job!" she responded back with same tone.

"Attack her again, and I'll make you regret it."

Utakata stepped away.

"Stay out of my affairs," he said, before he turned around and continued to walk.

Naruko turned and looked at Hotaru, and could see the hurt in her face. Even if it was only slightly visible.

_'Tsk. Seems to have a bad temper. Was it because she mentioned the word 'shishou'?' _she mused.

_'Nonetheless, that was really uncalled for.'_

They continued the journey throughout the night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruko asked Hotaru after a while, as she stepped up by her side. Utakata was further ahead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," Hotaru smiled.

Naruko raised her eyebrow a little at the answer. She of all people knew a fake smile when she saw one. Given her own life, she was an expert at it.

"I'm behind you, if you need anything," she said, before staying behind to let Haku and Ranmaru catch up to her.

_'Utakata-san…' _Haku thought, as he watched the man ahead of them.

_'What really happened with you back at Kiri? What happened between you and Harusame, your shishou?' _he wondered.

**—Next morning—  
—Unknown location—**

"I see, so the girl was not present"

They were inside an old abandoned shrine, the four thieves. The shrine itself had slowly fell apart over the course of time. The ceiling and support beams were cracked, windows were broken, piles of dust were found everywhere, and spider webs covered every possible corner.

The four sat on the floor, in a cone shape. In front of them sat a fifth man. His distinguishes couldn't be clearly seen, since the sun shone in from a window behind him, making him look like a dark figure, contrasting the light.

On the floor beside the four thieves lied Tonbee, bruised and beaten up, tied in ropes and unconscious.

"We searched all over the fortress for the kinjutsu, we even wreaked some havoc inside the mansion, and turned everything around," Akaboshi told.

"We found nothing. We've tried to beat it out of this man, but he refused to talk."

"And the granddaughter who should have been there, was gone," Benten added.

"If the kinjutsu was not at the fortress, then it is likely that the girl has it," the fifth man stated.

"She must have left before you attacked."

"Troublesome," Chuushin muttered.

"I told you we should have ignored my wounds, and attacked the fortress sooner!"

* * *

**—Flashback —  
—Two nights ago —  
—A grain field, south of Mount Katsuragi—**

"Not bad, Akaboshi," Benten praised as he approached the center of the grain field.

"A messenger bird, huh?" he said, as he bent down and removed the kunai and two shuriken, embedded into the bird, now dead.

"Your hail of shuriken wounded it and sent it low enough for me to get a good hit with my kunai" Akaboshi replied, as he approached from behind.

"The direction…" he wondered, as he looked to where the bird originally came from.

"It was going towards Konoha. So those guys at the fortress know about us and our plan?"

"So, should we tear the message apart?" the long-haired man asked.

"Don't bother, some animal will eat the bird sooner or later. No one will ever know of their call for help. And you two are late!" Akaboshi finished, as he turned around and saw Chuushin and Nangoo appearing at the edge of the grain field.

"Sorry, had a little trouble," Chuushin grinned.

Akaboshi looked at the man's left arm. It was bleeding heavily, with a few rags wrapped around the wounds. They were soaked red with blood.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That Uraken fella was a little tougher that we expected. But don't worry, he's gone now. No one will ever miss him when we're finished," Chuushin grinned.

Nangoo said nothing.

"Chuushin, you jumped into the fight without using your brain again? Why am I not surprised…" Benten taunted.

"Why you!" the thin, gaunt faced man growled back.

"Enough!" Akaboshi exclaimed.

"Chuushin, give me your arm," he commanded, as he lowered his own backpack and took out some bandage.

He removed the rags on Chuushin's arm, and wiped away the blood beneath it. The rags were dropped on the ground, accompanied by a pool of blood that spilled from Chuushin's wound during the process.

_'That's a nasty wound. That Uraken must have been more skilled than we thought,' _Akaboshi thought as he wrapped Chuushin's arm in the white material.

"Ok then, let's move," Chuushin said.

"No, not tonight," Akaboshi shook his head.

"I need everyone to be fully rested and prepared when we attack the fortress. That goes for you as well, Chuushin."

"Tsk! I feel fine!" he objected. "Or are you guys a bunch of wimps?"

"Chuushin, he's right," Nangoo finally spoke.

"You may not feel tired right now, but everyone needs to be ready for anything," Akaboshi continued.

"They may even have defenses we're unaware of."

"What, we have their plans!" Chuushin said.

"Had you done your job quickly enough, that man would not have had time to warn those guys at the fortress," Benten complained.

"What? But how-" Chuushin began, but Benten interrupted him.

"They even sent out a message to Konoha," he said, pointing at the dead bird beneath them.

Chuushin huffed and looked away.

"But at least we intercepted it in time," Akaboshi said.

"They sit there with false hopes, while Konoha will never know what has happened before it's too late. But since those at the fortress likely know of our plan, we must be ready for anything. We'll postpone the attack until tomorrow night."

"Tsk! Fine then," Chuushin growled, as he sat down, with his arms crossed.

"I still think we should attack tonight!"

* * *

**— End flashback—**

"If we had just followed our original plan and attacked that night, we would have gotten the girl as well! The kinjutsu would have been in our hands!" Chuushin growled in frustration.

"Back to the all talking and no brains, again?" Benten taunted, receiving a glare from from the gaunt faced man.

"Nevertheless, it is a good thing that you prevented Konoha in learning about the situation," the man in their front said.

"Even so, we need to find the girl as soon as possible," Akaboshi continued.

"We should finish this as quickly as possible, and retrieve the kinjutsu from her, kaichou (boss)."

"Don't be so impatient," the man said calmly.

"Then what should we do?" Chuushin asked.

"That kinjutsu is worth far more than just money to us. Failure will not be accepted. During the last war, it was a jutsu that demonstrated unimaginable power. Should we steal it, it wouldn't be a mere dream for us to go from a band of thieves to a rulers of whole countries" the man, who was their leader, said.

"Then why hasn't Konoha obtained it a long time ago, if it's that powerful?" Nangoo asked.

"I doubt they ever would," the leader answered.

"The previous Hokage and En no Gyoja made a secret agreement to protect the kinjutsu. Konoha would merely uphold that promise, nothing more."

"Heh, it's a good thing we stopped them from knowing this, then," Chuushin chuckled.

"But still, is it possible that the girl has some skilled bodyguards traveling with her?" Nangoo asked.

"Yeah, not to mention that the old man was alone in the fortress, I don't think he and the girl might have been the only ones," Benten added.

"Nangoo, Benten, are you two getting cold feet before we've even started? We took out that Uraken fella, there's no way someone more skilled is traveling with the girl!" Chuushin smirked.

"Looks like you lack in brains as well as looks," Benten replied back.

"What was that?" Chuushin growled as he got up on his feet.

"Put your head to work by thinking of other possibilities," Benten rebuked him, as he pointed to his own head to make the point.

"Stop bickering amongst each other!" Akaboshi said to both.

"Have you forgotten? We're a team. Not one of us must break that! That unity and our combination of ninjutsu were the very reasons we survived through turbulent times!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Chuushin muttered as he sat down again.

"Don't get flustered," their leader said.

"In any case, we know the girl is heading for the Tsuchigumo clan's hidden village," he continued, as he put down his finger onto a map in front of him.

"But won't it be a problem if they enter into the village?" Akaboshi asked.

"Akaboshi, you still have much to learn about the human race" the leader said, still looking on the map below.

He then lifted his eyes and looked straight at him.

"Although that kinjutsu is a treasure to us, it's nothing more than a burden to ordinary people."

"Burden?" Chuushin asked, wondering what it meant.

"You'll see for yourself. You know what to do?"

"I think so," Akaboshi said, giving their leader a knowing look.

"Let's move out," he said.

"But what about the old geezer?" Chuushin asked.

"Leave him with me. I'll see if I can get some more information out of him," the leader said.

**— In the forest —**

"Why is it always like that?" Hotaru muttered to herself.

"Like what?" Naruko asked, walking beside her.

The older girl jolted her head to her left, not aware that Naruko had caught up to her, walking by her side.

Naruko walked with her arms stretched behind her head. She took a look at the girl at her side. A little taller than herself, her height somewhere between herself and Haku. Probably around 15 years old. The long wavy darker blond hair of hers looked pretty. And her outfit suited her as well.

Hotaru looked forward, seeing Utakata further ahead.

"Is just that…" she began, speaking silently, only for Naruko to hear.

"Every time I call Utakata-sama shishou, he gets angry and lashes out at me."

"Sounds like he has issues with the title," Naruko suggested.

"Do you have any shishou, Naruko-san?" the older girl asked.

Naruko didn't answer for a moment, she just stared out into the air.

"Not a shishou, but I had a sensei for a while, along with few other comrades," she muttered.

_'Kakashi…'_ she thought, before the memory hit her.

_'Naruko, I'm deeply disappointed in you' _his voice sounded in her head, as the image of him and his disappointment showed up. Him being on the other side of those prison bars. Naruko gritted her teeth at the thought, something that Hotaru noticed.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I sort of… got abandoned..." she said, not wanting to go deeper into it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hotaru said.

She had a feeling that there was more to it, but they were only bodyguards who happened to be traveling the same direction as herself, and she saw no reason to push it further.

"But then again…" Naruko smiled once more.

"There was another one. One who came around from time to time, and taught me some good jutsu."

Her thoughts went to a certain toad sage, with very long white ponytail and a warm smile. Then the goofy smile, and the times she caught him peeking at the women. Blegh!

"I call him Ero-sennin."

"Ero-sennin?" Hotaru giggled, amused by the title.

"He's a pervert who peeks at women. And he's birdbrained," Naruko explained.

Then a memory of him showing off in his 'legendary' introduction stance, on the top of a toad.

"And he gets way too excited about things… Heh, just like I do," she smiled fondly.

"But he's a really strong ninja that anyone can depend on. And most importantly, he's kind."

Thoughts about eating at Ichiraku ramen with him. A memory of him splitting a double popsicle.

"I guess people can't really judge others by their appearance. And, well, I guess it'd be nice if I become a ninja like him someday."

Hotaru smiled as she looked on the girl beside her.

"So you like your shishou as well? I mean, if he is your shishou, right?" she asked.

Naruko's smile turned into a frown.

"We didn't get that far… I think he wanted to become my shishou, and take me out for a longer journey… I think he was about to do it… But something happened… Something that has split us apart…" she said, with sadness added to her tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hotaru said.

"Don't worry about it, I have Haku and Ranmaru with me now," Naruko said, as she looked back to the taller Haku behind them. He smiled back at her, and Ranmaru turned around behind his shoulder as well, giving his smile back to Naruko.

"It looks like you have really good friends with you, Naruko-san," Hotaru commented, looking back at them as well.

Maybe they were total strangers to her, but both Naruko and both the boys seemed to radiate a sort of kindness, warmness, or something that helped making them trustworthy.

_'At least I'm not alone,' _Naruko smiled.

"But I and Ero-sennin didn't part as enemies. And I hope to see him again, some day," she said.

Hotaru was now really curious on what had happened. One sensei abandoning her, and a potential shishou having to part ways with her. And as for Naruko, she was a little shorter than herself, and seemed to be a year younger, and both her companions were very young as well, the oldest only 16 years old, if her guess was right. Why were children like them traveling the world, instead of staying somewhere safe, like herself? Yet for what little Naruko had told about her past, it seemed to be a very sensitive topic for her. Hotaru decided to let it go for now, and perhaps dig into this later, if possible.

"I want to be strong like my shishou too," she said.

"Your shishou? You mean Utakata?" Naruko asked, as she looked at the man in blue kimono, further ahead of them.

"Yes. If I got stronger, I'd be able to master the jutsu Oji-sama (grandfather) entrusted me with," Hotaru said.

"If that happens… I'd be able to revive the Tsuchigumo clan."

"Sounds like you've had a rough time since you were young too," Naruko said.

"With that burden put on your shoulder, I mean."

"When I think about it, you should ask Haku about his shishou, Zabuza," she grinned.

"Has he got a lot of good stuff to say about him."

Naruko suddenly stopped in her track, as her gaze stared beyond Hotaru, into the forest on her right side.

"Naruko-san?" she asked, before noticing her staring with wide eyes.

She turned as well, and narrowed her eyes as she tried to see what the younger girl was staring at. Far into it the depth, between all the vast trees, a head stuck out, looking at them.

Before they realized it, Naruko had quickly drawn out a kunai, and stormedinto the forest.

"A DEER! A DEER! IT'S MINE! MINE! I'M TAKING IT! MINE!" her voice rang as she quickly disappeared into the forest, where they had seen the animal.

Hotaru just kept staring as her hair fell down from the sudden wind from the bypassing storm, known as Naruko. She was gazing at the dust cloud she left behind.

"What was that about?" she asked Haku.

"Oh, nothing," Haku smiled.

"YOU'RE MIIIINEEE!" her voice roared in the distance, making the taller boy chuckle.

Utakata looked back as well, with a raised eye brow. That blonde girl was really strange. He had kept a steady pace in front of them. In spite of the distance between him and the younger people behind him, he did pick up on what they had been talking about. Though he pretended as he had heard nothing.

_'Shishou… Apprentice… How foolish,'_ he frowned, as he began thinking of how he got into this in the first place.

* * *

—**Flashback**—  
**—Edge of a forest near Mount Katsuragi—**

Utakata barely came back to his senses, and woke up breathing heavily. From what he could tell, he sat leaning against a rock.

"Ano…" Hotaru began.

"We'll treat you right away at our fortress," she said, as an elder man walked over to him, and helped him standing up.

Days later, he found himself sitting at the edge of a lone tree on Mount Katsuragi, blowing out bubbles as the wind passed by. He beheld the view in front of him. Long fields of grass and forest, accompanied with mountains far beyond. A few clouds in the blue sky. A breathtaking sight, indeed.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's pursuing me," he said.

"Now that my injuries have healed… I should be on my way," he added, as he stood up.

"Please take me on as your apprentice!" Hotaru, out of nowhere, said to him. She was bowing down on her knees behind him.

"Hm?"

Utakata hadn't expected this, but kept himself calm, as he turned his head and looked behind.

"When I saw you fight the other day, I admired you from the bottom of my heart, shishou!" Hotaru said, full of admiration of the man in front of her.

"Shishou?" Utakata replied.

"Hai! Utakta-shishou!" Hotaru said.

Utakata slowly frowned, and turned away from her.

"Don't call me that again," he growled silently.

"Huh?" Hotaru muttered.

"What do you-"

"Don't call me shishou ever again!" the man yelled in anger.

Hotaru, still on her knees, stared at him without saying anything. She was not sure what to think of it.

"Ano…" she muttered.

Utakata took a deep breath, and calmed himself down.

He turned and looked sternly on Hotaru.

"I have no intention of taking on an apprentice," he said, before walking past Hotaru.

"Utakata-sama…" she replied, as he passed by.

"So you're forgetting your obligation to me for feeding you and giving you a place to sleep?" she asked.

Utakata stopped and turned his head at her, as she followed him.

"It's fine with you to accept free meals and sake?!" she said, clearly upset.

"In that case, what would you like on the menu tonight?!"

"You really know how to stir up an unpleasant situation…" Utakata commented, annoyed by this move.

She turned away, holding her hands on her hips.

"Tonbee told me to say that in case you refused to take on me as your apprentice" she stated.

"That old geezer planned this as well?" he said in exasperation as he put his hand on his forehead.

He turned around, gesturing his hands up in the air, at chest-height.

"Look here, you haven't had any training at all-" he said before Hotaru interrupted him.

"If it's ninjutsu you're talking about, I've received some training from Tonbee," she said.

"Then go and learn from that old-" Utakata said, but was interrupted again.

"There's a limit to what he can teach me though!"

Utakata stopped, and turned around, looking at the pond.

"Fine. Try walking on top of that pond," he said as he pointed over it.

"On top of it? Got it!" Hotaru replied.

Next she dashed out into the pond, only to splash down into the cold water with a squeal.

_'Yare, yare…' _Utakata thought.

_'Looks like she won't have it down before I leave,'_ he thought, as he walked away with a yawn.

— **Next morning —**

"Utakata-sama!" a voice called into him, as he slept on his mattress inside the mansion.

"Utakata-sama!" she called out louder.

The man woke up and walked over to the door. He had not, however, expected to see Hotaru standing on the pond's surface when he opened them. Hotaru was dripping all wet, but still she smiled at him.

"Here! Take a good look!" she said to him.

"Were you training all night?" he asked, surprised by the sight.

"Hai! Now will you take me on as your apprentice?" she asked, hopefully.

"N-Not yet, this is only a start" he said, holding up a hand.

He had to wriggle himself out of the situation.

"Next up is this jutsu:"

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave)"

He held up two fingers close to his mouth, as he blew out a large wave of water all over the pond. The jutsu left a rainbow above the pond as the wave receded.

"Sugoi!" Hotaru exclaimed, amazed.

"If you can't at least do that, then there's no chance of becoming my apprentice," Utakata said.

"I understand!" Hotaru said, eager to prove herself.

She breathed in, before going through the same hand seals.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

She held up two fingers to her mouth, and blew all she could.

"Hfffff!"

Nothing came out.

"Huh?" she muttered, flustered by the failed attempt.

She tried again.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

She blew again and again, but no water came out. Just her own air.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked herself.

Utakata moved inside and closed the doors.

"That jutsu is impossible to perform without any affinity for water-based chakra. Don't feel bad," he said as he held a hand to his chin and smirked. He had got her. Or so he thought.

**— Two days later —**

Utakata had gone out and laid himself on the roots of the largest tree to get himself a nap. He slept soundly, until water dripped on his cheek.

"Rain?" he mumbled as he woke up and turned his head up.

"Utakata-sama!" a happy Hotaru called out in joy, as water dripped from her hair.

It took a few seconds before Utakata realized that she all over his face, and jolted back, startled.

"Hoy! Y-You're too close!" he blurted out in surprise.

"Watch me!" she said, as she ran over to the cliff edge.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa"

Next Utakata knew, he was watching Hotaru blowing a large wave of water all over the view, leaving a rainbow behind. She beamed with pride.

"Now will you take me on as your apprentice?" she asked as she turned back to him.

"Well…um…" Utakata muttered, as his looked away with shoulders jolted up.

He got up, and jumped down from the roots, walking away.

"No, you still have much to learn," he answered her.

"What do you mean, Utakata-sama?" she called back to him, as she followed.

**—Later that evening—  
—Tonbee's meeting room—**

Tonbee sat in the meeting room, on a pillow. He was reading from a message scroll. In front of him, on the table, were two smaller boxes, with vegetables on top. On each edge of the table stood a tall candlestick, with its candle lit.

"I thought you would come here sooner or later," he said

"Come on, cut me some slack," Utakata said as he came walking in, behind the elder.

"What were you planning on by firing her up like that?"

He sat down by the elder, who put away the piece of paper he was reading.

He turned around, and faced the younger man.

"I have a favor to ask you" he said.

"Will you remain here and protect Hotaru-sama?"

"That sound like a lot of trouble," Utakata said, as he held up a hand on his chin, and rested his head on it.

"Hotaru-sama is a child bound by fate," Tonbee said.

"After witnessing the prowess you showed when defeating those thieves, I knew you were no ordinary person. And above all, you are selfless." **(1)**

The elder held up his hand, and looked down on it.

"As you can see, I am far too old," he said, as he clenched it into a fist and closed his eyes.

He put it down, and looked at Utakata.

"As your apprentice, Hotaru-sama will be free of danger."

He bowed down in front of the younger man.

"Please, could you consider accepting this favor of mine?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Utakata answered.

"I'm sure you realized it by now, but I'm being pursued."

Tonbee lifted his head and looked at him.

"The Shinigamis (Gods of Death) gather in swarms wherever I go…" he continued, before crossing his arm.

"And you want to entrust that girl to me?"

"I see," Tonbee said disheartened, as he sat up.

"Besides, there's no such thing as a relationship between a shishou and an apprentice," Utakata said silently, as his memories went back to that fateful night.

That night, when everything changed. That night, when he was betrayed.

He remembered it. The stone table he was chained to. The enormous red-glowing circle, made of fuinjutsu, surrounding the table. The stonehenge surrounding the circle. Shinobi standing among the stone formations. Nothing but darkness, mostly, only expelled by the red light from the circle.

"Shishou! What are you doing, shishou?!" he had called out to his master, as the man stood there above him in the red light. The master had reached out his hand, and laid it on Utakata's stomach, where a seal tag had already been placed.

"S-Shishou…"

He watched as the hand sunk into the seal, and inside his body.

"Ugh! Uaarrgh! UUAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**— End flashback —**

Utakata gritted his teeth, as the memories from that night had come back to him. But he quickly shook off the thoughts. He was in a forest now, escorting Hotaru together with three strangers. And when they reached the Tsuchigumo village, his debt would be settled. He would continue his journey alone, as he always had.

There was no way he would repeat the same mistake and take on the girl as his apprentice, so there was no point in dwelling on these memories from the past.

Several minutes passed, and Haku considered looking for Naruko, but she just returned from the forest.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Naruko gazed at him for a moment, before she lifted her hand and presented them… a living rabbit.

"I ran into a tree and got knocked out. It escaped," she whined, crying anime tears.

"I could only catch this," she added, holding the struddling rabbit by its ears.

She hadn't even killed the animal this time.

"Haku, I'm cursed, right? No, I'm doomed!" she cried.

"There, there, Naruko-san, it's okay," the boy comforted her, as he patted on her shoulder.

Hotaru and Utakata blinked their eyes and looked at the pair in confusion.

"Why is it always rabbits…" the blonde murmured, as her hand fell down, and let the rabbit go. It escaped into the forest.

Utakata shook his head and turned around. That girl was weird. He gazed up into the sky.

_'I wonder if Tonbee is holding up…' _he thought to himself, thinking of the man they had left the previous evening.

In spite of the incessant nagging he had received when staying at the fortress, especially from Hotaru, Tonbee was a man he respected and knew was trustworthy. Unfortunately the old man was not doing as well as he hoped.

**—Unknown location—**

Tonbee slowly stirred, as he could feel the pain all over his body. He found himself tied to a chair.

_'Ugh… what happened… oh yes, I remember…I was defending the fortress against those four men,'_ he thought, as he put together the pieces of what had happened last night.

**— Flashback —  
— The night before —  
— Mount Katsuragi —**

Tonbee stood there on the fortress plateau, and lifted his hand, about to throw several shuriken at the enemies who had approached. But his opponents were faster.

They jumped and landed into a line formation, with Nangoo and Chuushin a little off in a zig-zag formation. They all made a seal as they landed, shouting a word each as their chakra flared and connected to each other.

Nango: "Den-" (Hare)  
Chuushin: "-po" (Rat)  
Benten: "Se-" (Horse)  
Akaboshi: "kka!" (Ram)

(Denpo Sekka (Telegram Flash))

Akaboshi, supported by the chakra from his three companions, slammed his hand on the ground after making the seal. It had lightning sparking through it as he slammed it down, where it spread out. Before Tonbee managed to move, a blast of lightning shot up from the ground beneath him. As the lightning disappeared, the elder fell over unconscious.

**— End flashback —**

_'I lost…'_ he recalled.

_'And when I woke up again, they tried to interrogate me for information about the kinjutsu. But I gave them nothing.'_

"So, you're awake," he heard a voice.

He raised his head, and saw a figure in front of him. The sun shone in from the window, and hit on the figure's back, so Tonbee couldn't see anything more than a shadowed figure in the light, with some blueish cloak and long hair.

"Tonbee, isn't it?" the man said.

"I assume you're in league with the attackers?" Tonbee asked.

"That is correct," the thief replied. "Now, I'd like some information from you."

"I will never talk! You may break my body, and you may kill me, but I will never talk!" Tonbee spat.

"Why would I break your body, when I can simply bend your will?" the man chuckled.

_'Bend my will?'_ Tonbee thought.

"Jibaku Jutsu (Word Binding Technique)!" the man said, as he moved up his hand, and quickly waved his finger around in the air.

A kanji saying 'Control' appear in the air where he drew. It flew to Tonbee and latched itself on his forehead. Tonbee froze, all stiff.

_'What is this?…' _he thought.

"Now, tell me where the kinjutsu is," the man demanded.

"H…Hota… Hotaru-sama…" Tonbee stammered.

_'By kami, my body is acting on its own!' _he realized to his sheer horror.

"No!… Can't… Won't… tell…!" he forced out, mustering all of his will to fight it.

"Hoooh? You're actually resisting my Jibaku Jutsu?" the man said, amused.

"I'll give it to you, your will is strong. I supposed it's a tribute to your old age and experience from living a long life. As for the girl, I already realize she's the one who has it. Now tell me where she hides it."

"E…En…En…" Tonbee stammered.

He fought with all he had to not talk.

"N-No!… Can't…!"

"Tell me!" the man yelled, as he held up his right hand into a tiger seal.

The kanji on Tonbee's forehead flashed for a moment, as he felt himself being pushed more and more away from reality.

"En…Eng…" he stammered.

_'No! Hotaru-sama! I will must not give up!' _he thought desperately.

"Eng…Eng…Engra…" he continued.

_'He still fights my Jibaku Jutsu at this level. Stubborn man, indeed. I suppose I'll have to force more control on him' _the thief thought, as he put both his hands into a tiger seal.

But before he managed to put more chakra into his jutsu, Tonbee's jaw suddenly snapped shut, and blood gushed out of his mouth. The old man winced back in great pain. The thief widened his eye at the sight.

"You…" he muttered, as he beheld the elder, now in greater pain than before.

"Yare, yare…" he sighed. "You actually forced yourself to bite your own tongue off."

He took out a kunai.

"You'll bleed to death before I can get anything else out of you. You're of no use to me, any longer."

His face turned into a smirk.

"I applaud your effort, though, very few have been able to resist me at this rate. As a reward, I will finish you off quickly and ease your pain."

In a swift move, he stabbed the kunai into Tonbee's heart. Tonbee's eyes widened out at the sudden pain, but the feeling disappeared quickly as darkness overtook him, and he slowly shut his eyes.

_'Hotaru-sama… Live and become… strong…'_ he thought as his head fell limp. He died.

**— Hours later —  
— Along the road to Tsuchigumo village —**

It had taken them the whole day, traveling through nothing but forest. Apparently, the borderlands were filled with them. But as evening came, they reached a cliff that gave them a view ahead. Hidden among the trees in their front was a village. The front walls were visible, but not the walls around, and the high number of pine trees inside as well made the village seem part of the surrounding forest. A mountain could be seen in the distance far beyond.

"I guess that's the Tsuchigumo village?" Naruko spoke.

"Then we should have crossed the border as well," Haku stated.

He looked at his companion.

"Naruko-san, I suggest we leave as soon as we have brought Hotaru-san and Utakata-san to the village, and received our compensation," he said.

"What, that early?" Naruko asked, surprised by his statement. She turned and looked him with slight disbelief. Hotaru seemed friendly, and Naruko liked her. She didn't mind the idea to have a break and hang out with her a for a while more.

**"I agree with the Haku-no-gaki,"** Kurama interjected.

**"Even if we're past the cross-fire, we may still be followed. And these people are supposed to be allies with Konoha. They will turn on us if they learn who we truly are."**

"Fine then," Naruko sighed.

She turned and looked at Hotaru. She didn't seem all too happy as she looked at the village ahead of her.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ Naruko thought.

Haku also noticed, and slightly raised an eye brow. She seemed somewhat upset and saddened, but took a deep breath, and looked over to Utakata. Looking at him seemed to have a calming effect on her.

_'Curious…'_ the boy thought.

"So this the destination, then…" Utakata said, before he turned around and walked the other way.

"Utakata-sama?" Hotaru called to him.

"I guess it's fine to leave the rest up to you" he said, as he cast a look at Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru.

"What, Utakata-sama? What do you mean?!" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah… Aren't you in on this as well?" Naruko joined in.

"I see no need. You have kept to your words so far, and I believe you will finish this fine without me. I am not needed with you anymore. But Thank you. See you later," he said as he continued to walk away.

"Utakata-sama!" Hotaru called as she ran up to him.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Naruko called out.

Hotaru stopped, placing herself in front of him.

"Can't we at least go to the hidden village together?" she asked.

"Those guy are more than enough for the last part. You don't need to rely on me," he answered.

"I don't need someone to protect me, I need someone to teach me ninjutsu!" Hotaru said.

Utakata lifted his bubble pipe to his mouth.

"Please come with me," the girl pleaded.

The man blew out a huge bubble, which engulfed him. He gently soared up into the air, above the tree branches.

"I'll train more seriously than I ever have before!" she yelled out to him.

He got further and further away from them.

"No matter how hard the training gets, I promise that I'll never cry! And I'll never call you shishou again…" her voice trailed off.

"Call you shishou…" her voice choked, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Utakata-shishou-no-baka!" she cried out.

"I told you that was a forbidden word" Utakata muttered as he continued flying away in his bubble.

"I'm not stupid enough to be called shishou."

Hotaru dropped down on her knees and cried, as Naruko and the others watched from her back. Naruko lifted her eyes, and looked at Utakata as he disappeared into the far distance.

_'Oh well, I guess he couldn't live up to her hopes,'_ she thought, feeling for the girl.

_'How sad…'_

**—15 minutes later—  
— Near the village gates—**

Shortly after Utakata's departure, the group continued the way down from the cliff and towards the village. The sun was now setting, and the sky had turned orange. Hotaru walked with Naruko on her left, and Haku and Ranmaru on her right. Haku looked at Hotaru for a moment, whose look was a mix between sad and worried.

_'Something is off,' _he thought.

_'I understand that Utakata-san's departure does not sit right with her. But there's more to this.'_

He thought a little back in time.

_'She started to tense up when we saw the village from the cliff. Is that it?'_

Hotaru stopped.

"It's okay…" she whispered.

"I can walk by myself from here. Look, the village is just ahead of us."

She did her best to put on a smile, as she gazed at the gate, 100 meters in front of them.

_'I know that smile..."_ Naruko thought.

'_She's hiding something. I can see pain and fear in those eyes.'_

"We promised Tonbee-ojisan that we would escort you all the way. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No it's… it's fine" Hotaru sighed.

_'Strange'_ Naruko thought, but didn't press the matter.

They continued, and passed the village gates. No one was outside. They passed several houses, and soon found themselves in the village square, after walking up some stairs. Yet the streets were all empty, and the village seemed as if abandoned.

"Is there anyone here? Hello?!" Naruko called out, but no one appeared.

"Ok, this is weird," she commented.

"Indeed," Haku agreed.

Hotaru said nothing, as she stared at the ground in front of her.

"Hotaru is here! Is anyone home!" Naruko called out once again, but still no one appeared.

_'I know there's people here. Just what is this all about?' _she wondered.

She looked around the village square, and noticed the bell tower ahead of them. A not-so-favorable idea hit her.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this…" she muttered.

"Do what, Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

She slowly turned and stared at Haku with wide, intense eyes.

"Haku… Do…not…tell…anyone…of…this…" she said, word by word, in a creepy way.

"Uh…sure…" he gulped.

She ran over to and entered the bell tower. There she found a hammered rod.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. Pranking is one thing, but this is just plain stupid…'_

'DING! DING! DING'

"Emergency! There's a fire! There's a fire!" she yelled.

Haku moaned at the sight, and rubbed his forehead. Ranmaru sweat dropped.

"Well, I supposed that's better than to break into the houses and drag out the people," the older boy muttered, as he noticed that people soon left their houses and quickly gathered at the village square.

Soon they found themselves surrounded by the village's population.

"Good, at least I got them out," Naruko murmured, and jumped down from the bell tower.

She walked over to Hotaru and the others.

Hotaru's arrival didn't bring joy, however. Naruko picked up a lot of muttering and whispering as she passed the people. She also noticed several of them staring at Hotaru, and she subtly gripped her hands together.

"Sorry that I interrupted, but you weren't coming out," she said to the people as she stopped by Hotaru.

"Hotaru's back," she added.

She looked around, and any joy that should have been there were truly absent. Only people muttering among each other. Many of them glaring straight at Hotaru, with disdain in their eyes.

_'Those… It's those looks…'_ Naruko thought, feeling the cold shiver run down her spine.

_'They're looking at Hotaru-san the same way the people in Konoha…'_

Unpleasant memories flashed by her.

_'Demon!'_

_'Scum!'_

_'Stay away, you monster!'_

_'Get her!'_

The glares from the people, the hatred for something she didn't do or understand, the chasing, the hunts and the attempts on her life. They all started with the simple cold glare, bearing hatred and curse.

She gritted her teeth, and shook off the memories.

_'Hotaru-san…'_ she thought, looking at the girl with worry.

Naruko was not the only one who noticed the looks.

_'Those looks…' _Haku thought, recognizing the hate in their eyes all too well.

He felt Ranmaru shiver on his back.

"Haku…" he whispered, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Ranmaru-kun. I'm here," he whispered back, calming the boy down.

**_'Hmmm… Now what?' _**Kurama thought, as he paid attention from inside Naruko, knowing very well what those looks were.

"Oh, Hotaru?" a man called out as he appeared.

He had long chin length black hair and dark-colored eyes. He wore a red vest with a spider on its back, the common symbol of the Tsuchigumo clan. Underneath he wore a dark shirt. He also had two grey necklaces around his neck.

"Oji-san (Uncle)," she replied, silently.

"Thank you for helping her out," the man said as he approached the group.

"I am the representative of the village. I was given specific instructions from En no Gyoja-sama during times of urgency. Though I must admit, you don't look like you're from Konoha."

"We're not," Haku stated.

"We're travelers. The request to Konoha was intercepted, and we were asked to step in their place to escort Hotaru-san."

"Well, since she's here safe and sound, I guess you're speaking true. Please leave the rest up to us," the chief said.

"We ask for compensation. Then we shall be on our way," Haku replied.

"That can be arranged. You will have our gratitude," the chief said, and snapped his fingers.

One of his men quickly disappeared into the crowd.

_'You call this gratitude?!' _Naruko thought in disbelief, as she looked around on the glares the people gave Hotaru.

The man returned after a few minutes, and delivered Haku a small bag. He looked into it, and found kunai and shuriken, unused and ready for combat. He also found a deck of ryo-bills.

_'Between 30 000 and 40 000 ryo,'_ Haku thought, as he quickly counted the deck.

"This will suffice. Thank you," he said, bowing forward.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" the chief asked.

"At least let us-" he continued before Haku interrupted him.

"We appreciate your kindness, but we have an appointment further north, and need to be on our way," he lied.

It was a small lie, but better to have an excuse, than using ambiguous words such as "we have our reasons".

"I see. That's unfortunate," the chief nodded.

"Let's go then, Naruko-san," Haku said, and turned to Hotaru-san.

"Goodbye, Hotaru-san. It has been a pleasure," he smiled.

"Yeah…" she said, smiling weakly.

While Haku didn't show it, he felt disturbed by her smile. Naruko as well. And not just the smile, but by all they had seen. They turned around and walked slowly through the crowd. Hotaru looked as they walked away. She swallowed a little.

"Naruko-san…" she said, hesitantly.

Naruko turned her head, and looked back.

"Ano…" Hotaru continued.

Naruko could see it written all over the girl's face. Even if she tried to steel herself, and put on a brave face, she could see it. The fear. The worry. She couldn't help but feel worried for the unfortunate girl, but could only give a sad look back at her.

"I'm sorry…" Naruko whispered, as she turned and looked away.

Hotaru watched as the two figures, with the tallest carrying Ranmaru, disappeared down the street and through the gate. Ranmaru didn't seem to dare looking back up at her and the crowd. As if he felt alt the hatred that was present.

"Naruko-san… Haku-san... Ranmaru-kun..." she whispered, as she looked down on the ground.

The minutes passed as she found herself alone in the crowd, who glared intensely at her and murmured among themselves. The remaining light from the skies disappeared further, giving more color to Hotaru's predicament. Night was rushing on now. She stood there for a while, as the crowd kept glaring and murmuring. Her own uncle, the chief, kept looking at her without saying any word. She knew this would happen. It had been years since last time she was here, and it had been really unpleasant. She had not been looking forward to this, but she knew her duty. If only Utakata-sama had accompanied her. He would have seen this, and stepped in to offer protection and comfort. At least, so she believed.

"I'm sure you're tired after that long journey, Hotaru," the chief finally voiced up, as he stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come," he said, waving his hand into another direction.

"Ano…" Hotaru muttered, as she looked around.

Some people peeked from their houses, through half-closed doors. It was complete silence now, except for the distant crows in the forest.

"Follow me," the chief said, as he turned and walked. The girl did so.

"What is the chief planning? Is he really gonna hide her here?" some villagers murmured, looking from their house door.

"Yeah right. If something happened then we'd-" someone else among the crowd muttered.

"Shh! You've said too much," a companion hushed.

Hotaru was brought to a small compound, and found herself in front of one of the buildings.

"Was is wrong of me to come back?" she asked her uncle.

"No, of course not," he answered her, as he slid the doors open.

"It's been so long since you've been here, so just take it easy and rest."

"Thank you for everything," she said, as she entered through the door, and turned towards her uncle.

He nodded his head.

"Good night," he finished. He slid the doors closed, his face frowning at her the very moment he closed them.

The girl sighed. At least it was over for tonight… Or so she thought.

"So we meet at last, granddaughter of En no Gyoja," a man voiced up behind her.

She quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Then she saw them, the four shadows on the other side of the glassed wall, behind a double door. The doors slid open, and the men revealed themselves.

"We call ourselves the Magaki Group" their leader, Akaboshi, said, as he approached her.

"We knew you'd come to rely on this village."

Hotaru backed off against the entrance door, as the rest of the group came in closer and closer.

"You… You're the ones who's after me?" she said, though it was more a statement than a question.

She turned and pulled on the door handle, but the door wouldn't slide open.

"Someone, please help me! There's a thief!" she called out, and slammed at the door.

"Oji-san, please open the door!" she yelled, hoping that her uncle would hear her cry.

He did, as he actually stood outside and held his hand on the door and kept it jammed. His action was accompanied with a smirk.

"Oji-san! Somebody!" Hotaru yelled, but to no avail. She had been betrayed.

"You're wasting you time!" Akaboshi said.

"Now, how about handing that kinjutsu to us?"

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "A Happy Fox and a Lazy Cloud" by LazyFoxLover**

This story is a female Naruto story, with Shikamaru as pairing. It's a more "basic" story at it's core, where you change a basic premise in the lore (fem-Naru, different pairing, etc.), and follow along canon story with this change. But holy cow, the execution of this one has impressed me greatly!

So, Naruko is raised by an old lady named Kaede (former wife of the Sandaime Hokage) for the first few years of her life, and meets Nara Shikamaru at a very young age. They become close friends, and since he's a clan heir, he offers her protection against the Konoha mobs as well (no one touches a clan hair). Nevertheless, Naruko's life is never easy, as she has to carry the burden of having almost entire Konoha against her, and Shikamaru and her other friends must do what they can in helping and comforting her when she is at her lowest. And tragedy seems to keep following in her shadow.

The author of this story chose to spend many chapters (currently over half of the content at this time) at exploring Naruko's childhood and upbringing. I see this as a "refreshing" move. When it gets to the part where she graduates and team 7 is formed, her character is already established, deeply. We already know her and friends very well at this point, we all know the unique personality quirks of her that follows this particular fanfiction, and the writer is well established and confident with his work at this point. This is a contrast against many other stories where it begins at the usual canon spot, where Naruto graduates, the story is new and the main character isn't established yet.

But not only that, there are also many funny and deep moments throughout her childhood as well, that I think is worthwhile to read. And this is the only good fanfiction with female-Naruto and Shikamaru as pairing that I have found on these webpages (anything else is in one chapter or two, before stopping).

If you're interested in the said pairing, or just because of all the praise I give this story, go ahead and read it. I do admit that it's been a while since I read through the story as a whole, and perhaps I glorify it a little too much, but I'm confident that if I read through the whole fiction once more, I will say exactly the same. I do know that I like the personality Naruko displays. Loyal, heart-warm and cheerful, energetic, practical, panicking at written exams, etc.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Yeah, I know this sort of contradicts the story of only Hotaru seeing him the first time, but the contradiction originates from the anime. I was too lazy to change this.**

**Hotaru betrayed! Who's there to save her?!**

**And I remind once again: I need a beta reader for my Starcraft fanfic. Please PM me, if you're interested (and please don't waste review space for that).**

**Until next time!**


	18. Magaki Group on the tail

**Author's note:**

**DING! The story has passed 400 followers. My sincere gratitude to you who follow and support this! :D**

**Based on the feedback from previous chapter, I have come to realize that there may be different expectations about my story. I have my set of ideas and goals, while there are readers that may be expecting something different. This may not be the very "chased fugitive" story you're expecting. I've dedicated an entire rant about this in the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter. Please read it before you even review this chapter. I respect constructive criticism, but it's wasted if it is based on an misunderstanding.**

**And Impstar also pointed out that this arc has stuck close to the canon, so far. Some of the chapters of this arc will, while others have significant differences or additions (at least in my opinion).**

**This chapter originally became so long that I split it into two. This is the first of those two.**

**Today's recommendation, after this chapter, will be: "Tales of Outcasts" by The Night Hunter. Naruto gets the Rinnegan at the Valley of the Ends, defeats Sasuke, and gets on the bad side with his team. And new outcasts as friends: Mitarashi Anko and... Tayuya?!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**En... Oh forget the 'enjoy'-word, it's used so many times. Tell yourself a dry joke, and laugh yourself to death. Then read this chapter... Hey, you're alive! :D**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

Traveling in the northern Land of Fire, the trio stumbled across a dead messenger bird, sent from the fortress of Mount Katsuragi. After returning the failed message to the fortress, they agreed to escort Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, together with a man named Utakata.

During their journey, Hotaru expresses her desire to become Utakata's apprentice, but was angrily rejected by the man, who loathes the idea of becoming a master. Naruko is later asked herself about her master, which brings memories of Jiraiya, as the closest thing she's ever had to one, given that Kakashi abandoned her to her fate.

As they approached the village, Utakata left the group, to Hotaru's grief. They then received a hostile welcome in the village, as those who lived there showed dismay of Hotaru's return. Naruko and Haku continued their journey, leaving Hotaru alone. She was betrayed afterwards, as she got locked up inside a house where her pursuers, the Magaki Group, waited for her.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 18: Magaki Group on the tail**

Finally alone.

Utakata leaned on the trunk, as he let out a long well-deserved yawn, and stretched himself. No longer the need to look out for Hotaru, and only himself to care for. He was surrounded by his flying bubbles, with a tree shadowing him from the starlight above.

"I can finally get back to relaxing on the grass," he muttered to no one.

He looked up at at a nearby bubble, beholding his own reflection inside them. Though could barely see himself, due to the darkness.

"We reached the village. She'll be fine…"

_'Although… that chakra…'_ he mused, as he thought of the accompanying girl with whisker marks and twin pigtails.

_'Is it possible that…'_

He lied there in thought, for a moment.

_'Nah, it's nothing-'_

He was about to go to sleep, when one of the distant bubbles burst, which Utakata became aware of.

_'Have they found me already?' _he thought, turning towards where the said bubble had been.

_'Wait, only one?'_

He held his bubble pipe ready.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself!" he called out.

And rightly so, a figure stepped out of the bushes.

"Naruko?" Utakata asked, as he saw the girl with the whiskers and the twin pigtails.

"Why are you here?"

"First of all, I'm not really here. I'm a kage bunshin," she told him.

Utakata's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Kage bunshin? That's… impressive for someone of your age," he complemented.

"Yeah, I tend to get that reaction a lot," she grinned.

"So, you followed me after I left. Now, what do you want?" the man asked bluntly.

Impressive or not, it annoyed him that he couldn't have his nap in peace.

"Well… Utakata… You're really sure you want to travel on your own?" the girl began.

"And why should that concern you?" he asked harshly.

"Hey, calm down, will ya?" she barked back.

"I was just thinking… Me, Haku and Ranmaru are traveling ninja, and we don't have any places to belong. I get it that you're one too. So, I thought, why don't we all journey together, and look out for each other?"

Utakata stared at her, analyzing, not uttering a single word. He finally shook his head slightly.

"I appreciate the offer, but I prefer the solitude. I carry my own weight. Besides, you should know that you're better off without me. I am a hunted man, and death follows me wherever I go."

Naruko let out a sigh.

"Utakata, look…" she began, "I know that-"

"KYAAAA!"

She didn't get any further before she was interrupted by a distant scream from the forest.

"Somebody, help me!" a girl's voice cried out.

Both Utakata and Naruko widened their eyes in recognition.

"That voice…" Naruko muttered.

"Hotaru!" Utakata exclaimed.

"I thought you had it under control!" he said angrily at the blonde.

"So did I!" Naruko replied back.

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell is she even out here?" she continued, as they took off and ran towards where the scream came from.

**—A while earlier—  
—Tsuchigumo Village, with Hotaru—**

"Now, how about handing that kinjutsu to us?" Akaboshi demanded, as he held out his arm.

"Never!" Hotaru shook her head.

Akaboshi gave no reply, but stretched his hand further out. Hotaru shook her head once more, feeling the dread rise inside herself.

One of the other thieves, Nangoo, turned into mud and fell apart on the ground. A mud figure shot out from the door behind Hotaru and grabbed her, reforming into Nangoo.

"Don't make this hard," he growled, as her throat was jammed into his locking arm.

"Hoy hoy, you should be more gentle with the ladies, you know!" the long-haired Benten rebuked the man.

"Heheheh. Takes one to know one," the cleft-chinned Chuushin chuckled.

Nangoo used his free arm to search in Hotaru's small backpack, and fished out a scroll.

"Aniki," he said, as he tossed the scroll to Akaboshi.

The man studied it, seeing the mark of a leaf on the scroll.

"So, this is supposed to be the kinjutsu?" he mused.

He opened it slowly, while Nangoo threw the girl aside.

But as soon as he had opened the scroll, Hotaru ducked her head and covered her ears.

'BOOM!'

A whole section of the wall was blown out. The blast threw Hotaru out and she landed in a sideway roll, before getting up and running for it. Chuushin sat at the ground and coughed, before getting himself up.

"Looks like the girl came prepared" he stated.

"That cocky brat…" Benten growled.

"After her! Don't let her escape!" Akaboshi shouted.

Hotaru ran all she could. Out of the village. Into the forest. Passing tree by tree.

_'I can't believe they managed to get into the Tsuchigumo's village,' _she thought.

_'Regardless, I have to get out of here.'_

"Escaping into the forest, are you?" Akaboshi smirked, as the group landed on the top of a thick tree branch in pursuit.

"We won't let you get away with our treasure!" Chuushin growled, remembering the group's conversation earlier the day, on the way to the village.

"Are we really going to become rulers of our own countries?" Nangoo had asked Chuushin.

"Of course we are!" was the reply.

"Ain't that right, Akaboshi?"

"Yeah. Even if we sold it, we'd still have enough money left over to enjoy a life full of pleasure," their leader had said.

**—Further north—**

Meanwhile, Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru had found themselves in the darkness of the forest once again. They had continued along a road that led from the village towards north, to the wooden hills that overshadowed the village. They kept silent as they moved on, with none of them saying anything. They couldn't.

Naruko stared forward into the darkness ahead, both sad and upset. So did Haku and Ranmaru, the latter who kept staring back towards where they came from.

Finally, the girl stopped. Haku noticed, and halted ahead of her, after a few more steps. They stood there for a while, still being silent. Not looking at one another. No words. All the present sound came from the crickets of the forest, as well as a small breeze.

"Those eyes…" Naruko finally whispered.

"It was those eyes…"

"Eyes filled with hatred," Haku continued, "who wishes nothing but ill will at the one they look at."

"Those looks that tell you you're not wanted, or valuable. That you have no reason to live," Ranmaru finished.

"They had those eyes… and they were glaring at Hotaru," Naruko murmured.

"We… We did what we were assigned to, right? We had to move on… They will take care of her, right?" she asked out.

Neither Haku nor Ranmaru gave any answer. They couldn't.

They became silent once more, leaving the sound picture over to the chirping crickets. After another minute, Naruko clenched her fists.

"Chikuso! To hell with this!" she yelled, as she spun around and dashed back towards the village.

Haku and Ranmaru remained behind and watched as the blonde disappeared beyond down the path they came from. They quickly looked over to one another, and both nodded, before Haku took off after her, carrying the younger boy on his back.

They had been walking for quite a while, so it took them some time at full speed to reach back to the village. Several minutes had passed when they reached the place. The night had just begun, and the crowd had dispersed, with most gone to their homes. Still, a few villagers were out on the streets.

Naruko's first act was to quickly move up to the first one she saw.

"Excuse me!" she called to him as she approached the man.

"You're…" he muttered, recognizing her as one of the escorts who arrived with Hotaru, earlier that day.

"Please, tell me where I can find Hotaru-san!" Naruko asked.

The man frowned back at her.

"People like you should not stick their noses into other's affairs. Especially that… _girl…_" he said, with venom added to the last word.

"Why you!" Naruko growled as she grabbed and held the villager by his hanten. The villager was startled by the sudden move.

"Naruko-san," Haku said, as he grabbed Naruko's wrist and looked sternly at the blonde.

"Let me handle this."

Naruko let go of the man, and took a deep breath to calm herself. Haku stared straight into the man's eyes.

"Please excuse my companion. Now, if you would kindly, please tell me where we can find Hotaru-san. If you do not know, then point us towards your chief."

Haku did sound more neutral and polite in his voice and choice of words, compared to the girl, but he looked into the eyes of the man with an intense look**(1)**, which greatly unnerved him. It felt as if he said one wrong word, he would be dead.

"Th… They're up that way!" the man stuttered, pointing up the way ahead towards the chief's compound.

"But I wouldn't disturb the chief right now. There's some commotion up there."

Naruko's eyes widened at the words, fearing that something had happened to Hotaru. Haku simply dropped the intense stare, as he had gotten the answers.

"Thank you," he said with a neutral voice. He stepped back, turned and walked towards the said direction, together with Naruko.

**"Advice, kit: Try to not grab that chief of theirs like you just did, if you want to find that girl. At least, not too soon," **Kurama said.

They found the blown-out house, with the chief and a few men cleaning up the mess the explosion had left behind.

"What do you mean she's gone?" was Naruko's first reaction when she was told that Hotaru had disappeared.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not really sure," the chief replied.

"I hid Hotaru in here, but then we heard some sudden noises, and by the time we got here, she was already gone."

_'He's hiding something,' _Naruko thought.

"Then I'll help looking for her. Show me where you have searched already," she said.

"Ah, well…" the chief muttered, looking away for a moment.

"To be honest, we haven't actually started looking for her yet."

_'Figures… I should have known,'_ Naruko thought, and narrowed her eyes.

"Then, what are you waiting for? With the building in this shape, something obviously happened to her!" she said, as she turned and looked at the damaged house

"Yeah, but still…" the chief said, as he looked to the other two villagers who were cleaning up the ruckus. They quickly gave him a look, and continued their work, without saying anything. Trying to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"I suppose you have more important priorities here, then?" she growled, as she turned and stepped over to Haku, who had stood nearby and listened to the conversation.

While Naruko had no problems at showing her dismay, Haku preferred to remain more neutral in situations like these.

"It's my fault…" Ranmaru whispered.

"Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked, having not expected those words from the younger boy.

"Their looks were so cold… I didn't want to see what they were up to, so I shut my eyes. I never knew that this would happen… If I had seen… we could have…" he whimpered.

"Don't blame yourself over this, Ranmaru-kun," Haku said.

"Naruko-san and I did agree to leave, and thus we abandoned her to these people. We're the ones to blame. Besides, I would probably have done the same thing in your situation."

Ranmaru didn't reply, but let out a sigh.

"I mean it, don't let guilt hold you down. Learn from this instead. Now, Ranmaru-kun, use your eyes, and find Hotaru-san!"

Ranmaru lifted his head, and his eyes glowed red.

"I will have to look everywhere around the village," he stated.

Naruko gazed up to the stars above. She focused, and she lifted her arm and pointed towards a certain direction, based on her knowledge of the stars' position above.

"Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"Try by looking to south, first," she said, as she pointed to the said direction.

"If Hotaru had been on her way to the north, Kurama would have sensed her on our way back."

"Good thinking, Naruko-san," Haku smiled.

Ranmaru nodded along, as he focused his vision towards the south. He quickly spotted his target.

"I see her," he whispered, making sure that the chief and the two villagers didn't hear his voice.

"Wait… One… Two… Three… Four…" he counted.

"Four men are chasing her."

"Then show us the way, Ranmaru-kun!" Haku said, as they quickly disappeared out of sight, towards the southern wall, and jumped over it.

**—With Hotaru —**

Hotaru had kept running in constant pace for a while. But she couldn't run forever, and eventually found herself hiding behind a tree to catch her breath. She didn't stay there long, as a huge shuriken flew past her into a nearby tree. She tried to run again, only to stop with Chuushin in front of her.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh. Found ya, little lady," he grinned, holding both his arm high and forward.

She stepped back, before she quickly went through hand seals, with a determined look in her face.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave)"

She blew out a large wave of water, sending a very surprised Chuushin off his feet.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he fell over.

Hotaru turned and ran for it, but a thrown chain of kusari-fundo hit her and entangled around her legs, and she fell over.

"KYAAAA!"

"Hah! Don't let such a poor jutsu like that finish you off, Chuushin," Benten called above from one of the trees.

"Shut it! I was just surprised, that's all," he yelled back.

"Heh," Nangoo chuckled, standing near him.

"Somebody, help me!" Hotaru called out to the forest, hoping that somehow, someone would be there to hear her call for help.

Akaboshi stood above the downed girl, with his arms crossed.

"Now then, let us finish this little game of ninja. Spill it. Where is the kinjutsu?!"

She slowly got up on her knees, and pulled out a kunai from her holster. Benten landed on her left side, opposite of Akaboshi.

"You little brat…" he hissed.

"Heheh. You'd better hurry up and spill it," Chuushin chuckled. Nangoo stood at his side, keeping silent.

"Even though our buddy Benten over there looks like a chick, he's still a pretty scary guy to cross paths with," he said, pointing over at his long-haired companion.

"I won't tell you!" Hotaru shook her head in defiance.

"That jutsu is our last hope!"

"Ah, what a pain in the ass!" Benten growled, before taking out a kunai. He licked it, with a malicious grin.

"Since it doesn't look like your mouth is working properly, I'll be more than happy to open it for you."

He grabbed her left arm, and held the kunai close to her face. The fear overcame her, as she dropped her own weapon.

"Be sure not to kill her," Akaboshi smiled.

"Heheheh… That all depends on her," Benten chuckled darkly.

He raised his hand back, ready to stab. Hotaru closed her eyes, and turned her head away, gritting her teeth. All she could do was to brace herself for the pain. A pain that never came, for as Benten moved his hand to stab her, another kunai flew out of the bushes and hit Benten's, deflecting it out of his hand.

"Nani?" he blurted out, silently.

"Man, you guys are too noisy," a voice called to them from the trees.

"There's no way I can take a nap with all this ruckus!"

They spotted a man in blue kimono in one of the trees ahead of them.

"Utakata-sama!" Hotaru called out, relieved to see him.

Akaboshi turned, and looked at him.

"You know her? Then you're one of her escorts?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that," he muttered, rubbing his hair with a finger, before yawning.

"It's not like I particularly want to beat you guys, but you better leave the girl alone."

"Heh, that's easy for you to say," Benten grinned, gripping the girl's arm harder.

"We're the ones who have her. One wrong move, and the girl gets it."

"Don't you need her for getting your hands on that kinjutsu?" Utakata asked.

"Alive, yes, but who said anything about healthy?" Benten grinned, before he quickly jolted his head down to his open left side as he heard a rumbling sound beneath.

"You're mine!" Naruko yelled as she shot out of the ground with a rasengan in her right hand.

Benten was hit directly, only to disappear into broken logs.

_'Kawarimi!'_ Naruko realized.

Hotaru was freed, since Naruko had forced Benten away, and Akaboshi who had stood closely by jumped away to get some distance from the attacking girl.

_'That attack looks dangerous,' _he thought.

Hotaru quickly ran over to Utakata, who dropped down to the ground. Naruko quickly leapt over to them.

"That was close," Benten said, as he appeared from one of the nearby trees.

Hotaru was relieved since someone to help her had showed up in the nick of time, and Utakata nonetheless, accompanied by Naruko.

He held his bubble pipe ready in his hand. Naruko placed herself at his side, and took out a kunai from her holster.

"Utakata-sama, you and Naruko-san came to save me, right?" she asked, as she stood behind the man in the blue kimono.

"We heard your scream, so we came to check. Either way, we need to do something here," he told her, as he dipped his bubble pipe into his canteen with the soap mix.

Naruko nodded her head along with the man's words.

The Magaki Group stood prepared in front of them, as Chuushin held one of his large shuriken in his hand, and Benten picked up the kunai that just had been deflected out of his hand.

"What the hell are they?" the feminine man muttered.

"Dedicated escorts, aren't you?" Chuushin smirked.

"Or… maybe you're after our treasure?"

"I won't allow it!" Nangoo declared.

The otherwise silent man quickly turned into mud, and moved quickly by the surface towards them.

"Santoka (Acid Permeation)," Utakata said, as he lifted the pipe, and blew.

Nangoo stopped in his track and rose his head and shoulder up above out the mud, as he saw the incoming bubbles. They hit various targets. A leaf, hanging from its branch, was hit, and dissolved half-way. It didn't go unnoticed by Akaboshi.

"Nangoo, turn back!" he ordered.

The said man what surrounded by bubbles, and was hit on his shoulders, where pain coursed through due to the acid. He quickly disappeared down into the mud.

_'Not bad, I guess he's a ranged ninjutsu user,' _Naruko smirked.

"Huh, guess I missed," Utakata muttered, as he picked Hotaru up in his arms, and jumped into the trees above. Naruko followed, armed with her kunai.

"Bastard!" Nangoo called out, as he appeared once more from the mud.

They quickly leapt through the forest, with the four thieves in close pursuit. The blonde threw back a kunai with an explosive tag, that blew up in front of the pursuers.

"You think that will stop us?!" Benten yelled, as he and his partners appeared out of the smoke.

"Surround them!" Akaboshi ordered his men.

"Make sure we're in formation!"

Chuushin and Benten increased their speed, and jumped hurriedly past their targets, on the right and left side respectively. Akaboshi and Nangoo stayed behind. Naruko quickly took notice of this, as she looked around at them.

_'They're almost in… a squared position?…'_ she thought.

_'Wait… '_ she widened her eyes.

_'They are making different hand seals!'_

"Utakata! Collaborative jutsu!" she yelled to warn him.

At the very same moment, Utakata, with Hotaru in his arms, landed against a thick tree and kicked off, leaping the opposite way, straight out of the formation.

"They jumped out of our formation," Chuushin remarked quickly.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

Naruko turned and blew out a strong gust of wind against Nangoo, who had been momentarily distracted by Utakata's maneuver. He was hit, and blown out of the formation, but managed to land against a tree without any harm. Though Naruko didn't hurt him, she did succeed in halting their jutsu. She quickly followed through the opening she had created, and increased the distance between herself and the three remaining thieves, before catching up to Utakata and running with him and Hotaru among the trees.

"Good observed," the man said.

"Utakata, get Hotaru-san out of here! I'll hold them off!" Naruko said.

"You really think we'll let you escape?!" Akaboshi shouted, as the four thieves were catching up to them.

"Hurry! Get away!" the blonde cried out, as she stopped on a branch, armed with her kunai.

Knowing what she was thinking, the man nodded, and continued the flight.

"Naruko-san!" Hotaru yelled back as she watched the blonde disappear from her view, behind the trees as Utakata continued through the forest, carrying her.

"Utakata-sama! Why are we leaving Naruko-san behind?!" the girl asked him in disbelief.

"Don't worry," he replied.

"Naruko knows what she's doing. Trust in her."

There was something about Utakata's voice that made her wonder. He seemed calm. Did he know something she did not? She nodded along, after a few more moments.

Further behind, the four thieves stopped in front of the blonde girl, on the ground below her.

"You're not bad for a gaki, I'll give you that," Akaboshi complemented her.

"But we're far beyond your capabilities. Give up!"

"Give up…" Naruko smirked, "… on me giving up!"

She put up her hands into the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A Kage Bunshin showed up, and waved its hands above Narukos right palm, creating a Rasengan.

"That attack again?" Benten mused.

Naruko leapt from the branch, and charged against Akaboshi with her jutsu, since he was closest. But the man quickly dodged the attack that crashed into the ground, blowing up a crater. Naruko threw her kunai from the other hand, trying to hit the man, but he quickly pulled out a kunai of his own to block the attack. She quickly recovered from her attack, and rose up from the crater, with her hands going through another set of hand seals.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horde → Tiger "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)"

She turned and blew out a fireball against Benten, but he quickly rolled over to his right and dodged the attack.

_'As long as I can keep them out of that formation, I can hold them back long enough. Unless they have others…' _she thought.

"Dangerous indeed," Benten smirked.

"That kind of ninjutsu for your age... You do make a fine bodyguard."

He grinned an evil smile, and took another lick of his own kunai.

"Especially since you willingly sacrifice your life."

He threw his kunai at her at high speed, and she was barely able to pull out another kunai in time, with a clinging sound ringing throughout the air as Benten's kunai was sent off another direction by Naruko's block. Then a swirling sound followed, and her body screamed to move. All she managed to do was to bend slightly over to her left, before her right shoulder was deeply grazed by a large shuriken that flew by.

She whimpered in pain as she grabbed her hurt shoulder.

"Heh! Serves you right!" Chuushin grinned, satisfied by his attack.

"You're one vs. four. There is no chance for you to win!" he taunted her, clearly enjoying the girl's struggling situation.

"Kuso," the girl growled.

Suddenly a small burst of red chakra shot out of her feet, and she quickly passed by between Akaboshi and Nangoo, making sure that they didn't surround her.

_'She fast!' _Nangoo thought as he watched Naruko make distance between them.

"The granddaughter is getting away. Don't let this kid slow us down. Stop her now!" Akaboshi yelled.

Naruko jumped further away onto the tree branches to clear the distance, but Nangoo quickly dashed long around her, then jumped up at her and slammed her with his arm. She crossed her arms and blocked the attack itself, but was sent down to the ground. Before she could recover, the Magaki Group surrounded her, and in a squared formation.

"Let's go!" Akaboshi called out.

They jumped further back to get some distance as they went through several hand seals.

Monkey → Bird → Dog → Boar

Each man stretched out a hand upwards, with a kanji on the palm, shouting out a distinct word each.

Akaboshi: "Shi-"  
Nangoo: "ppu"  
Benten: "Jin-"  
Chuushin: "-rai!"

(Shippu Jinrai (Hurricane Thunderclap))

Lines of purple energy connected between all the men, forming a bottom square and a top intersection point right above Naruko. Any trees or forest between was torn apart, as a pyramid-formed barrier was created, trapping the girl inside.

"Shit!" she growled, and looked around, seeing no ways to escape.

"It's over," Akaboshi grinned.

The Magaki Group pumped more chakra into the barrier jutsu, and the pyramid shone with a blinding white light. Naruko watched, gritting her teeth, as there was nothing more she could do. The pyramid exploded violently.

The resulting smoke disappeared slowly, before the men could see that nothing was left behind but a squared crater.

"Heh, we got her!" Chuushin grinned.

"There's not even any trace left of her. We're getting good."

"Hurry up, we need to get the girl!" Akaboshi ordered as he turned around.

"This way!"

He and his three partners dashed off into the forest, after Utakata. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the distance, by a young boy with red glowing eyes.

"The kage bunshin is gone. They're going after Utakata and Hotaru," he said.

"So, they specialize in using collaboration jutsu," the real Naruko mused, processing the information Ranmaru had given from what he had seen of the fight, added together with the memories from the kage bunshin that had just returned.

"It was fortunate that you sent that kage bunshin after Utakata-san, Naruko-san. Otherwise, their escape would have been more difficult," Haku stated.

"Luck…" Naruko sighed.

"How are they doing, by the way?"

"Utakata encapsulated himself and Hotaru inside a large bubble and flew away, while your kage bunshin was holding them off," Ranmaru told her.

"They are following the trail, but I don't think they know yet that Utakata and Hotaru are not nearby."

"Hmmm…. We need to follow them, but those guys play hard," Naruko said, holding a finger at her cheek in thought.

"I'd say we should split up, or we might be easier noticed. Haku, you take Ranmaru with you, rely on his eyes to find Utakata and Hotaru. I'll use my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and have Kurama help me with tracking them."

"I agree," Haku nodded. Ranmaru nodded along as well.

"Be careful, Naruko-san."

**— With the Magaki group —**

They quickly followed where their escaped targets had gone, hoping to catch up and finish their job.

"We need to hurry up and catch them!" Chuushin growled.

"Don't!" a voice called out to them. The four men stopped and looked to their left, seeing a man approaching them.

He could be seen clearly more clearly now, in spite of the dark night. He had black shaggy hair with bangs that hang over his eyes and frame both sides of his face and pronounced creases underneath his eyes. His eyes were black with no eyelashes. In addition, he was tall and well-muscled. He wore a high-collared blue cloak, with a vertical leaf symbol on the back, a black top that ends mid-chest and dark casual pants.

"Kaichou (Boss)?!" Akaboshi said, in surprise.

"Why?" Chuushin asked.

"You're gonna let the treasure slip away from right under our noses?"

Their leader threw out an object to Akaboshi, who caught it. It was a book. It was open at a certain page when he caught it, and he looked into it. He reeled back in shock after a moment.

"This is Kiri's bingo book!" he said.

"We've picked a fight with quite an interesting guy," the leader smirked.

Chuushin walked over to have a look into the book as well. He then turned to the leader.

"Then I'm guessing his head's worth quite a lot if he's been put in there," he said.

Nangoo also came over, looking over Akaboshi's shoulder, and into the book.

"Wow. He's worth 5.000.000 ryo!" he exclaimed.

"We're in luck," Benten smiled.

"First it was that girl's incredible jutsu, and now this. We'll be rolling in the dough."

"Still, for there to be such a high bounty on him, he has to be one hell of a guy," Chuushin added.

"Heh! Don't pussy out now!" Benten replied.

"This is the chance we've been waiting for."

"What, if I'm just-" Chuushin growled back, before Akaboshi interrupted them.

"Hoy! Do us a favor and shut up!"

He turned over towards their leader.

"Then, what do we do, kaichou?"

"Let's see…" he mused as he stepped closer to his group.

**— Early next morning —**

The sun had just risen above the mountains to the east. Above the forest, a large bubble hovered, hiding its content. Inside it, Utakata sat and kept an eye on Hotaru, whom was sleeping against the bubble's "floor". The escape last night had worn the girl out, and as soon as she was in safety, she lied down inside the bubble to rest, only to fall asleep. She was worried about Naruko, but Utakata had assured her that everything was fine. And of all people, Utakata was one she trusted. One she chose to trust.

As the sun beamed on her face, she slowly stirred, and opened her eyes.

"Utakata-sama… where are we?" she asked groggily, as she rose up.

She took a look around, and Utakata dropped the bubble's camouflage to give the girl a clear view. She turned and looked down. The view made her squeal a bit in excitement.

"We're so high up!"

Hotaru watched as the ground came closer, as the man directed the bubble to slowly descend down to the forest below. The bubble lowered itself into a small ravine, with a small river running through.

"This place should be fine," Utakata said, and put his hands into a tiger seal when the bubble was a foot above ground.

It burst, and Hotaru found herself on the ground with Utakata, right by the river.

"I thought I was done for…" the girl muttered.

"I really hope Naruko-san is okay."

"Don't worry about her, she can take good care of herself," Utakata said.

The girl smiled back at him. She believed his words.

"You are really amazing, Utakata-sama," she said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't actually there to save you," he replied back, sternly, holding his hands up.

"Then, why did you come there?" she asked in slight confusion.

He turned slightly away, with his arms crossed.

"Well… We heard your scream, and got curious. And I got interested in that kinjutsu those guys wanted so badly."

He turned to her and pointed at her as he spoke the last sentence. Hotaru looked down for a moment in thought, before she gazed back up at him to reply.

"That's a lie" she said.

"You're not that type of person, Utakata-sama," she smiled.

"I wouldn't know," he smirked.

"No one hates the smell of money."

"It's pointless to act like a bad guy now," she smiled further.

Her words stopped Utakata from talking. He looked down for a quick moment, then he scratched his side head with his right forefinger. Finally, he sighed.

"You really know how to mess with my head," he complained.

He turned around, away from her.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm sure they're not the only ones who want that jutsu. Many more will definitely come beyond this point."

"I hope you're not including me among them!" another girl's voice called down to them, catching the duo in surprise.

They looked up, and saw a familiar whisker-faced girl, sitting at the top of the ravine. Hotaru's face beamed up.

"Naruko-san!"she called out in relief.

She dropped down from the ravine's edge and landed beside them.

"You really are okay!" Hotaru said, quickly pulling Naruko into a hug, now caught off guard herself.

"I-I'm fine" she stuttered.

"How did you get away? Were they following you?" Hotaru asked in worry, as she let go of the younger blonde.

"Actually, I never was in that fight," Naruko smirked.

Hotaru blinked her eyes in confusion.

"The one who was with me was a kage bunshin," Utakata added.

"She was never in real danger at all."

"Kage bunshin?" Hotaru whispered, amazed.

"You can do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? But I heard that was a very high level jutsu."

"It is," Naruko nodded.

"It splits the chakra evenly among yourself and all the bunshin. You need high reserves to avoid chakra exhaustion. The jutsu is dangerous to most people. I on the other hand just happen to have a very large natural reserve of chakra," she grinned.

"Natural reserve? Like some sort of kekkei genkai?" Hotaru asked.

"Sort of," Naruko nodded.

"Hotaru-san! Utakata-san!" another voice called to them.

They turned to see Haku approaching along the river, with Ranmaru on his back.

"I'm relieved to see that you are well, Hotaru-san" he smiled.

"And you too, Utakata-san."

"How did you two find us so fast?" Utakata asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ranmaru-kun here has special eyes that can see far," Haku answered, as he turned a bit to let them see the younger boy on his back, who gazed over at them as well, with nervous smile.

"He saw your camouflaged bubble, with you two inside. By the way, that was a good jutsu," he smiled.

_'True, Tonbee did mention that gaki's dojutsu' _Utakata thought to himself.

He then turned to Naruko, waiting for her answer.

"I sort of have sensory abilities myself," she said, "Combine that with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and you get the picture."

"Useful abilities, indeed," Utakata nodded, as he looked back and forth between Naruko and Haku.

"You would make a good tracking team. Or just good at keeping ahead of your enemies."

"Yeah, I guess," the blonde answered with her foxy grin.

Hotaru smiled along, relieved that her escorts were safe and well. But her face turned more serious, as she had matters to discuss.

"Ano… Naruko-san… Could you and your friends leave me alone with Utakata-sama for a while?" she asked.

The blonde blinked her eyes, looking at her.

"Um… Sure…" she nodded. She looked over to Haku and Ranmaru, whom both nodded as well, agreeing to her request.

They jumped up the ravine wall, leaving the Hotaru and utakata behind.

"Whatever she intends to discuss with Utakata-san, it is her choice whether she wants to keep it private or not," Haku said, as they landed on the top and began to walk away.

"I guess…" Naruko muttered, as they passed the nearby trees.

"I wonder if she-" she continued, but stopped due to the next words that reached her ears.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five…" Ranmaru counted, slowly.

Both Naruko and Haku froze immediately.

"They're closing in fast."

"The thieves?" Naruko asked.

"No," Ranmaru shook his head.

"They have masks like the ANBU I have seen earlier, but their-"

"-flak jackets are brown and have wider shoulder pads?" Haku interjected.

Ranmaru nodded, confirming the description.

"I was afraid this would happen," Haku sighed, as he pinched his nose bridge.

"People just keep coming and coming..." the girl sighed along.

"And I thought the rabbit-curse was bad enough."

She then smirked.

"Well… let's just have a walk around, and see what happens…"

"We best prepare ourselves," Haku added, and Naruko took out the scroll, containing their backpack with equipment.

**— With Hotaru and Utakata —**

"Utakata-sama… About what you said, with others coming after me…" Hotaru began.

"You're right," she nodded.

"That's why I have to become stronger," she added, more determined than ever.

The girl then stepped closer to him.

"So, take me as your-"

"Hold it right there!" Utakata exclaimed, stepping back with his arms raised.

"I'm sorry, but no. Why are you going to far to protect this memento or whatever that your grandfather left you?"

"It's so…" she began, with a lower voice.

"It's so that I can live up to my shishou's feelings."

Utakata kept looking at her, fully attentive.

"Oji-sama was my first shishou," she explained.

"Master and pupil must think of one another. That's why I want to hold onto and fulfill my Oji-sama's dream. In order to revive the Tsuchigumo clan, I can't lose this jutsu."

Utakata kept staring at her, as the memories returned to him. That cavern. That red circle of seals that surrounded the stone table. Him being bound on it. His own master putting his hand on a seal tag, before pushing it through, inside him.

"Humph! Thinking of one another, ka?" Utakata replied.

"What a pitiful delusion" he stated, as he turned around to walk away.

"Ano, where are you…?" Hotaru called to him.

"I'm not obligated to keep you company," he shot back.

"If you want to play master and student, go do it somewhere else."

"It's not a game! I'm being serious with you here!" Hotaru argued, as she ran up in his front.

"I want to call you my shishou, Utakata-sama!"

"You can't stop me" he said, as he shove her aside.

"I know, but my feelings still won't change!" the girl replied back.

"So…" she whispered, calming her voice and took a step back.

"Hm?" Utakata muttered.

Hotaru began shivering, as she slowly put up her hands on her light-violet top, and pulled it apart from her throat, opening it. Her shoulders were slowly revealed, along with the upper cleavage between her breasts.

"B-Baka! W-What are you doing?!" Utakata stuttered, before he blocked his view with his own hands.

"I want you to see me, Utakata-sama," Hotaru said.

She slowly stepped closer to Utakata, who held out his arms in panic, in attempt to keep some space between them. Her top was hanging loosely on her, but she held it so that her breasts weren't fully revealed. She was blushing as she did this.

"All of me…" she added, as she slowly turned around and pulled her hair aside, to expose her back towards him.

Utakata kept staring in disbelief. At first, he was shocked, before anger and disgust slowly overtook him. He failed to notice the increasing mist around them. The mist further prevented them to notice the pursuers who were watching them closely, from beyond the trees.

"Hotaru… You…" Utakata whispered.

"How could they…?" he growled.

"Nobody knows about this," Hotaru said, as she put her top back on.

"But I didn't want to hide this from you, Utakata-sama."

She bowed in front of him.

"Please, Utakata-sama, I-"

"No!" he exclaimed as he jolted back, holding up a hand.

The mist thickened.

"Chikuso…" he cursed.

Beyond their sight, one of the pursuers made his move.

Ram → Dog → Rat "Hijutsu: Kirisame (Secret Technique: Mist Rain)"

Rain began pouring down upon them, causing Utakata to shot his head up.

"Shit," he muttered.

He took out his bubble pipe and canteen, dipped the pipe into it, and blew. The bubble burst as soon as it was exposed to the rain.

"I knew it, this is Kirisame," he said.

"Utakata," another man's voice called out to them.

"You have no means of escape!"

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked. She stood behind him in worry.

"We can't keep the village waiting any longer," the voice called out to him.

"You guys are really stubborn!" Utakata called back.

"Get down, Hotaru!"

Several kunai came flying through the mist, aimed at them. Utakata pushed Hotaru aside and bent down, dodging them. They hit the ravine wall. Hotaru lied on the ground, having fallen over from his push.

"Suiton: Suiben (Water Whip)," another voice called out.

A water whip entered the mist, and quickly wrapped around Hotaru, constricting her arms, and pulled her out of the mist.

"Hotaru!" Utakata quickly said.

"Ah!" she squealed as she was pulled out.

"I'll say it once more! Stop resisting and come with us!"

Utakata watched as he spotted one of the masked men above him, holding Hotaru hostage with a kunai pointing at her throat.

"If you try anything, this girl will lose her life."

"U…Utakata-sama…" she whimpered.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that girl's just a stranger, and she means nothing to me," Utakata smirked.

"Is that so? Then let's find out," the man replied.

_'Tsk! Where are those others when I need them? Were they killed off first?' _Utakata thought.

Suddenly three other water whips swung into the mist and hit him. They quickly wrapped around him, two from each side constricting his arms, while the center one wrapped around his waist and in cross over his chest.

The mist disappeared, leaving the sight clear to him. Four masked figures in total, wearing brown flak jackets with shoulder pads, black body suit beneath, gray long fingerless gloves, and gray calf-high sandals. Two of them had brown spiky hair, one had gray hair, covering down to his neck, and one was a woman with two locks of long hair, hanging down in front of her mask, while the rest was gathered in a white bun holder, and she had a long battle skirt instead of trousers. Their masks had horizontal slits for their eyes, and while they had different color patterns, the foreheads were marked with a symbol consisting of four diagonal slightly waved lines. The mark of Kirigakure. And they were its ANBU.

One to his left, one to his right, and one in front. The three held the water whips. The fourth was on top of the ravine, holding Hotaru hostage.

"It looks like that worked," he said, with a snug of satisfaction to his voice.

"Now, return to the village with us."

"No matter how many times you ask, my answer will always be the same," Utakata replied.

"Then we have no choice," the ANBU said.

He turned his head and looked over to the one on Utakata's left, who understood the order. The man made the ram seal while holding his whip.

"Raiton: Jibashi (Earth Flash)!"

Surges of lightning went straight through his water whip.

"AAAAH!"

Utakata screamed in pain, as the electricity shot through him.

"Utakata-sama!" Hotaru yelled.

"Don't take it personally," her captor said.

"We have to get him back, no matter what."

"Please stop this cruelty!" Hotaru pleaded, as she shook her head around, not bearing to watch, as the lightning continued going through Utakata. The man struggled in pain, trying to get loose.

"He won't die from something like this. We're just weakening him a little."

"AAH! GARGH!" Utakata screamed.

"Stop this!" Hotaru's voice choked. "What has Utakata-sama done anyway?!"

"Utakata is a grave sinner who killed his own master, before fleeing from his village" the ANBU stated, causing Hotaru to look at his mask, in shock.

_'K…Killed his own master?!…'_

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Tales of Outcasts" by The Night Hunter**

This story begins at the Valley of the Ends, where Naruto is fighting a defecting Sasuke, trying to prevent him to join Orochimaru. In this story, he awakes the Rinnegan, leading to a series of events. He suddenly knocks out Sasuke and completes the mission, he picks up a seriously wounded Tayuya on the way back, whom aggressively befriends him after Sakura shows her "appreciation" to Naruto for completing the mission, and he has serious trust issues with team 7 following this, Kakashi included.

Naruto also gets two new senseis: The Kyuubi, who can't stand the thought of having an idiot as a Rinnegan-wielding host, and crazy snake-lady Mitarashi Anko, whom accidentally runs into him in the Forest of Death, not knowing about his secret training, but still forms an unofficial student-teacher relationship.

Tayuya joins the team after getting treatment at the hospital and giving up all intel she has on Orochimaru, leading to a nightmarish series of in-group fights and disputes for Kakashi to handle.

What I love about this story is all the comedy. No, it's not a comedy story/parody that focuses more on fun than the regular fanfiction or canon story. But… I don't know how he does it, but every time the author writes something funny, he does it perfectly, and I find myself laughing to death at certain actions or lines, inserted at the perfect moment. He seems to have a knack for comedy.

Another thing I love is how Naruto has do deal with tougher issues as well, and the heartfelt moments. As an opening example, I can mention that Naruto has reached the ending line, and can no longer take much more of the abuse from his team, and confronts them about it. Others are his revelation of being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and how he reacts when he sees a fellow jinchuuriki go through the same difficulties he does.

And third: The Rinnegan, and how it may change the future for many people.

And as a matter of fact, this story inspired me to have Ranmaru as one of the characters.

So, if you haven't before, go ahead and have a look into "Tales of Outcasts" by The Night Hunter.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Remember that look Haku had when pissed off at Gato and his two guards? Yes, that look. :)**

**And now time for some rant. Today's topic is my goals and style of writing. Please read this before you review. I prefer you to not end up reviewing based on a misunderstanding. **

**I have become aware that some of you see this story as what I would call "chased fugitive" story, where Naruko has a lot of near-encounters and/or dodges from her pursuers, and for such a story, there has been little of those in my last few chapters. And while having these close-calls, she should also try to solve the mystery. Something that has not happened much of either. As I understand it, this type of story depends on the readers knowing all the close calls, and when the danger arises. In other words, show more of what is going on in Konoha, and with the trackers.**

**This is not my goal, or vision for this story. It will not be like that movie with Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones (I admit that I haven't seen it, but I have a fair idea of what it is about. I did see the parody with Leslie Nielsen though... heheh...) **

**What I aim for is what I call "great division" story. Naruko has been forcefully separated from her past, her friends, and her dreams. She must build herself a new future, where first step is escaping Konoha, and make sure she doesn't get caught. And when the time comes, she and her group will have great clashes with her former friends. The focus is not on the chase itself, but her journey. Her (thin) hope in finding new friends, and something to live for. Her struggle with overcoming her loss. Her fight to survive, where almost her entire known world is against her. Her strife to rise as a great ninja, in spite of the hardship. And ultimately, the battles where she must protect herself and those who now are with her, against former friends turned enemies. And the hardship and doubt of facing those she once deeply trusted. And finally, proving herself innocent when the time comes. She is an exile on the run, and that is what she has to overcome.**

**Furthermore, I have also planned to keep this story mostly seen from Naruko's point of view. This is her journey, and she faces great unknowns. I want the readers to feel the same, which in my opinion would better convey how the main character experience this perilous journey. Of course, there will be times when we see what's going on in Konoha, but I'd like to keep most of it hidden in the shadows. ****There will be less than "usual". For one, I like it when dangers suddenly pounce out of nowhere, catching Naruko (and the reader) off-guard. Two, I have a few ideas for plot twists, which requires secrecy to work. Not major plot twists, though. Three, I also feel a bit that it is a "safe and well-used" recipe. By all means, it works if executed well, and I respect those who choose it. I do understand that the readers are eager to see what is going on, I suppose I would have been that myself, but I really want to try out something different. I plan to have Konoha's view being shown when the time comes, but it is not yet.**

**Having said this, it does not mean that I won't reconsider this. But this is what I originally planned to go with since the start. In fact, I was very doubtful whether I wanted to reveal that Neji's team was tracking her or not. I chose to go with it, to let you know she is being hunted. And maybe there is a sudden...**

**I do intend to address the mystery of Naruko's "crime" in the future, when she has become stronger and can fend better for herself, but for now she can only rely on Jiraiya, as going back to Konoha is plain suicide. That is why she focusing only on staying alive, for now.**

**If any you who read this story find yourself disappointed that my plans do not go along with your expectation, then I truly apologize for not realizing this and pointing it out earlier. I do hope you will continue to read and support the story, but this is how things are, for now. But like I said, I can reconsider.**

**Next chapter will likely be delayed. I discovered a plot hole that I need to fix, which could mean rewriting parts of one section, plus I'm busy these days. Not the best moment for such an occurrence.**

**And once again: Read ****"Tales of Outcasts" by The Night Hunter.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Fugitives

**Author's note:**

**At some point, I think I'd like to commission a new image for the story, with Naruko and Haku as main focus. Perhaps with more of the characters in the background. I'd like this done on Deviantart. Contact me over PM if you are interested in doing this, and we'll discuss details.**

**Today's recommendation, after this chapter, will be: "Legacy" by cr4zypt. Naruto is Uchiha Madara's grandson, and keeps his Sharingan hidden. Then... BOOYAH!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy or DIIIIIEEEE! (Sorry, couldn't resist :P )**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After stumbling across a dead messenger bird, and warning the senders at Mount Katsuragi, the trio was requested to escort Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja and carrier of a power kinjutsu, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, together with a man named Utakata.

Unfortunately, after their departure, Hotaru was betrayed as the villagers apparently delivered her to the Magaki Group, whom had pursued her. She escaped with Utakata, after the timely intervention by him and Naruko.

After assembling as a whole group, and sending off Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru, Hotaru showed her secret to Utakata. The two were then attacked by ANBU from Kirigakure, who were after Utakata, claiming that he murdered his own master.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 19: Fugitives**

"Utakata is a grave sinner who killed his own master, before fleeing from his village" the ANBU stated, causing Hotaru to look at his mask, in shock.

_'K…Killed his own master?!…'_

"Go ahead and begin restraining him now!" he called out.

"Yes!" the others called out.

However, a sudden bang caught their attention, as a blonde-haired figure with twin pigtails shot out of the ground in front of the ANBU who was sending out the lightning. She had a blue orb in her hand.

"As if I'll let you! Rasengan!" Naruko shouted as she landed the attack straight at his chest.

"AAAAAAH!" he yelled, before he was thrown into the ravine wall.

His water whip fell apart, and Utakata fell over, weakened after the electric shock.

_'Nanda…' _he managed to think, struggling to stay conscious.

"Taking a hostage… Are you Kiri ANBU that low?!" Naruko yelled out to the one holding Hotaru.

"Naruko-san!" Hotaru yelled back, hoping for her life.

Utakata gathered his strength, and slowly stood up. The same could not be said about the ANBU who had taken Naruko's attack, as he lied towards the ravine wall, bleeding from an open wound on his chest. Utakata used the chance to tear apart the other water whips with his free hand, and jumped over to Naruko.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked him.

"Yeah," Utakata replied.

The remaining two ANBU quickly jumped up and grouped around the one holding Hotaru hostage. They held their water whips ready.

"Shishou!" she screamed.

"Let go of her," Naruko called out, as she and Utakata jumped up the ravine, and placed themselves on the grass above the edge, facing against the ANBU.

"Will not happen," the one holding Hotaru said.

"Something is off," one of them whispered.

"We should have noticed if she was digging underground. We're ANBU, not some amateurs!"

"Then we can't let her looks deceive us," the other whispered.

"Look out!" the female ANBU yelled, as several senbon flew out of the forest at them. The two with the free water whips split up and dodged the senbon, while the one holding Hotaru hostage had turned his head the opposite direction. He seemed to back slightly away from... something, and paid no attention to the incoming projectiles.

Reacting fast, the woman swung her water whip at the senbon, and hit the few that was aimed at her comrade's vital spots, mainly his neck.

"ARGH!" he growled, as his right shoulder and upper arm were hit, now filled with senbon. His muscles became numb, and he dropped the kunai on the ground in front of Hotaru.

"What are you doing?!" the female yelled.

"Just... what the hell?" he muttered confused, and looked to his right, to where the attack came from. He then turned his head back and forth, between the bushes and to the opposite distance, across the ravine.

He seemed to back off a little more from whatever he was seeing, and during his distraction, his water whip loosened its grip on Hotaru. Noticing this, the girl bit into the man's arm, causing him to flinch away and let her go.

"Shishou!" Hotaru yelled as she made a run for it towards them, but the female ANBU swung out her water whip and caught Hotaru by her waist, dragging her backwards. She fell over on her back, and was dragged violently along the ground, thrown behind the ANBU.

"Focus!" the ANBU yelled at his teammate, but the man kept staring across the ravine.

"Genjutsu!" the other one yelled.

They quickly moved to him, formed tiger seals in high speed.

"Kai!" they yelled, touching him, and the man jerked up his head.

"What?... It's gone... Kuso!"

He then clenched his pained arm.

"Why you!" he growled, looking between his senbon-filled arm, and to the woods where the attack had come from.

He quickly looked forward, to see a series of bubbles from Utakata flying straight at them, accompanied with the blonde girl who targeted him with another of those blue orbs. She had leapt into the air, and was coming from above. The ANBU quickly moved to counter the attack, the wounded one jumped back and barely dodged Narukos attack, which hit the ground and left a crater. The bubbles burst into a series of small explosions, but the ANBU dodged them gracefully as well. The female quickly picked up Hotaru and held her hostage, with a kunai at her throat, while the third threw out several kunais with explosive tags. But not against Naruko nor Utakata, but towards where the senbon attack had come from. Just before they exploded, a figure leapt out, avoiding the blasts. He landed by Utataka and the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry Haku," a voice whispered from the bag he carried on his back. The bag was all closed up, and hid Ranmaru from the view of their enemies.

"I should have used my powers on all of them."

"I'm the one at fault here," he replied, "I told you to distract him, not all of them."

"So where were you off to, when we needed you?" Utakata growled, annoyed, "You could at least have given us a warning if you had the chance. Aren't you sensors?"

"Sorry, but we thought taking them by surprise would be better," Naruko said.

"Good job…" the man muttered.

"Hey! We did take out one of them!" the girl complained.

_'Thanks to Ranmaru-kun as well,'_ Haku thought.

_'We required the time for him to gradually add fake sense of tremors beneath the one Naruko hit. And it had to be slow enough for him to not notice the change. Naruko-san's underground digging had to be masked good enough... And I suppose he was too focused on subverting Utakata-san as well.'_

He looked at the group of ANBU in front of them, with slightly narrowed eyes, but keeping his face mostly neutral. The one he had hit was pulling out the senbon from his arm, one by one, slowly feeling his control returning.

_'One of them was quicker to counter my attack than I anticipated, otherwise I would have taken out the one that held Hotaru-san. Damn it, it's been too long since I've faced the likes of them, I was too overconfident.'_

He looked over to the bag on his back.

_'If I and Naruko-san outsmarted Ranmaru-kun when we fought him and Raiga, so can they. Ranmaru-kun can distract all of them, but he had Raiga to finish off their enemies. I am not Raiga, so we cannot rush into this the same way. We need to play our cards carefully.'_

_'Where's the fifth one?' _Naruko wondered, as she slowly looked over the field around the enemies in front how them, before she turned her eyes back to the one holding Hotaru hostage.

_'Huh?'_ she blinked her eyes.

"Hoy… the one that's holding Hotaru…" Naruko muttered, as she narrowed her eyes and pointed towards the female ANBU.

"She has the same hairstyle as you, Haku!"

"Flattering," the tall boy muttered, and kept his face neutral, while Utakata let out a groan as he pinched his nose bridge.

"Enough of this!" one of the ANBU shouted, before his hands went through several hand seals, while his comrades gripped their water whips, ready to move.

Ram → Dog → Rat "Hijutsu: Kirisame"

"Not good!" Haku exclaimed, as he quickly put his hands and made the ice-tiger seal.

Rain started pouring down, but at the same time an ice mirror formed above him.

"Get under!" he said.

"Good thinking," Utakata said, as he and Naruko quickly moved under the ice mirror.

The mirror itself had stopped expanding.

"I guess you have fought Kiri ANBU before?" Utakata asked.

Haku nodded.

"What's the catch with the rain?" Naruko asked.

"It's the Kirisame," Utakata explained. "The rain cuts off the chakra of anything it touches, if the user wills it."

"What? So no ninjutsu or Rasengan if we're hit?" Naruko moaned in minor frustration, looking at him.

"The ANBU from Kirigakure were the toughest foes Zabuza-san and I used to face," Haku added.

"Jutsus like this is partly why. But we relied on his swordsmanship and my skills with my senbon to hold them off. Now we need to fight differently."

They heard something cracking, and they looked up, to se the mirror cracking up, bit by bit, and the edges slowly disappearing.

"It seems to affect your defense as well," Utakata commented.

"I'm feeding it as much chakra as I can!" Haku replied, still holding the ice-tiger seal, with sweat running down his face.

"Leave this to me, dattebayo!" Naruko said.

She put up her hands and formed the clone seal.

_'Kurama, boost me with you chakra for this.'_

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

3 more Narukos appeared into existence, and squeezed up together with the others, under the shrinking ice mirror. Each Naruko faced one of four different directions. Each began to glow orange, as they prepared the next move. Utakata widened his eyes, as the sight and feeling of the chakra was eerily familiar.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!" all the girls yelled, as they breathed deeply inn, and blew out.

The result was a storm that blew everywhere. The ANBU put up their arms to cover themselves against the blasting winds. The rain was blown away, along with the nearby mist, canceling both jutsus.

Utakata was stunned. To see a girl younger than Hotaru carry this power was beyond any expectation. And the chakra… while he felt it only for a short moment, it disturbed him greatly.

"Damn, she countered the jutsu!" one of the ANBU said.

They watched as Haku let the remains of the mirror dissolve over them.

"Good move, Naruko-san," he complemented.

"I'm awesome, right?" the girl grinned.

"Don't try anything stupid!" the female ANBU yelled, who held Hotaru hostage.

She pointed her kunai under the girl's chin.

"Or the girl gets it!"

"S-Shishou!" Hotaru stuttered in fear.

"Damn, they might kill her if we try anything else," Utakata growled.

"Hmmm… I have an idea," Haku said, as he put his hands into separate one-handed tiger seals, stretching one arm above his head.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist technique)," he uttered, as mist began to cover the area once more, and the each group was slowly fading out of each other's sight.

"Hoy, won't this help them in causing more rain?" Naruko asked, a bit sceptic.

"It's laced with my chakra this time, so they'll have to overpower that first."

"Are you good with the Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing Technique)?" Utakata asked, standing right behind Haku.

"Not even close. But listen to my idea," he said, as he began whispering his words to the group.

The ANBU stood in their stances, ready to intercept whatever was coming at them.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu, huh? Do you think the boy knows the Sairento Kiringu?" one of the male ANBUs asked.

"Impossible," the female replied.

"Only member's of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen are good enough at that jutsu."

"And he's only a boy. We should be hearing them if they attack us," the third one said.

"If so, I will finish off this girl," the female growled, causing Hotaru spine to shiver.

"Don't take this personal, but I have a job to do," she told her hostage.

_'Shishou, Naruko-san, Haku-san, Ranmaru-san, please help me!' _Hotaru thought frantically.

It took about a minute, until the female ANBU heard a voice behind her.

"Please don't try anything, or you will die," a voice threatened from behind.

_'Nani?'_ the ANBU thought, and noticed a kunai held over her own throat, ready to slit.

"Kunai? And here I thought you stuck to using senbon," she said, noticing Haku behind her.

"I have a spare one, for situations like this. Senbon is not as effective against your throat," he explained, "Now, let her go!"

"Fool," she said.

"I'm more than ready to kill the girl, even at the cost of my own life. Are you really willing to risk it?"

Bubbles began to surround them.

"By the way, nice genjutsu," she added.

"Genjutsu?" Haku asked.

"I am not as easily fooled as my partner. What did you let him see? Some great beast across the river, roaring at us? Yes, I see you, I hear you clearly, but your presence is not as commanding as the one I watched using this Kirigakure no Jutsu. You have to work on your genjutsu skills... if you live after we're done with you, that is."

The boy behind her frowned.

"Now remove this genjutsu, including all the bubbles around me, or the girl gets it! And remove your increasing chakra around me, or whatever it is I am feeling."

"I don't think so," the boy behind her smiled.

_'Wait...'_ the ANBU thought, as she sensed something more in front. She was about to stab Hotaru, when a hand shot out from the mist in her front and grabbed her hand. The boy behind them disappeared.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed, as the hand forced the kunai away from Hotaru's head. It was real

"Stop him!" one of the other ANBU yelled.

"No way!" Naruko yelled as heard her charging in with a Rasengan. Her attack forced them to dodge away.

The female remained in her position, and struggled against the hand. She forced her weapon towards Hotaru's throat, trying to kill her. The girl tried to back her head up, not wanting to lose her life.

"Help! Please!" she whimpered.

Another hand shot out in front and grabbed it, pulling the kunai slowly away from her head.

_'How the hell did he get this close?!'_ the ANBU thought.

"Let her go!" Naruko yelled, as she charged in as well grabbed her other arm, and wrestled it away from holding Hotaru.

The other ANBU charged in to interfere, but bubbles appeared into their front and exploded, forcing them to back off once again. They swung their water whips at the rest and detonated them, and moved to stop Naruko. But too late, Naruko tore away the water whip, freeing Hotaru. She grabbed the girl and leapt away, while the female ANBU forced her hand out of the grip from the two hands. She jumped back to clear the distance.

"What are you doing?!" one of the other ANBU's yelled at the woman.

"He found a way to sneak onto me," she muttered, somewhat confused.

"Was it genjutsu again!" the man asked, as his partner formed a new water whip.

"Yes, but I realized I was in it, yet somehow..." she muttered.

"Kuso, it was merely a distraction."

"Keep flashing your chakra, at every possible moment. Get out of any genjutsu you might get caught in," one of the males said.

"Get some of your chakra into the air, and do another Kirisame. Hurry!" the woman ordered her partners.

"Okay gaki's, you had us there. But don't think you can defeat us so easily," she taunted out.

"Save yourself the trouble, and remove the mist. Grabbing my hand is one thing, but reaching my throat will be another. You don't know the Sairento Kiringu, so the mist won't serve any purpose, any longer."

"Oh, but that wasn't my intention at all," Haku called back from the mist, and allowed it to disappear.

"Nani?!" one of the men shouted, as they found themselves inside a of ice mirrors.

Haku stood outside the dome, with his hands in the ice-tiger seal.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors,)" the boy muttered, before looking up and gazing at the ANBU who were inside.

He was no longer carrying the bag, it had been handed over to Naruko, who put down Hotaru beside Utakata.

"Are you okay, Hotaru-san?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded. "Thank you."

Haku stood by one of the mirrors, and gazed upon the ANBU once more. He stretched out his hand to the mirror, touched it and sunk into it. His mirror image suddenly appeared everywhere.

"This is…" one of the ANBU whispered.

"I know this jutsu!"

"Shall we begin, then?" Haku's voice rang all over the dome, as all the mirror images spoke with the same lip movement.

"Damn it! He's the Yuki kid that ran away with Zabuza! Formation Delta-34!" the ANBU cried out.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" all the three ANBU shouted, as they quickly put their hands into the tiger seal.

"Haku!" Ranmaru yelled from inside the bag on Naruko's back.

"There are three figures of water forming outside the dome!"

"I won't let you!" Haku growled, as all the mirror glowed intensely, and senbon hailed at the targets from everywhere, while Utakata and Naruko rushed towards the forming Mizu Bunshin.

The three ANBU inside the dome were hit all over by the senbon, all over their bodies, including vital spots. They fell apart into water, and the real ones stood outside the dome. Utakata blew his pipe and sent explosive bubbles at them, while Naruko charged in with a kunai.

They jumped back and dodged the attacks, but Naruko threw in several kunais with explosive tags. The ANBU countered the attacks, as they threw out kunais themselves and intercepted the attacking projectiles. Except for one that landed behind them, and exploded.

Two of the ANBU barely dodged the blast, while a third was sent flying, and rolled along the ground. He quickly got up, and held an arm over his stomach in pain.

"Getting beaten up by a bunch of kids?!" he growled in anger.

"They created Mizu Bunshin in an instant and used Kawarimi with them… Man, these guys are tough," Naruko said.

**"They're not ANBU for nothing, these are the best of the best,"** Kurama added.

"**And one of them recognized the jutsu and knew how to escape."**

_'And I thought Konoha was bad enough.'_

Haku left the mirror dome, and made the ice-tiger seal once more, causing the ice mirrors to slowly disperse and spread out. If chances allowed for it, he would have the dome surround them once more. If they could prevent a similar escape, that was.

_'Naruhodo,'_ the female ANBU thought.

_'He approached me using one of those mirrors, and added his chakra to the others and to the mist to mask his presence. I didn't notice him approaching, and he grabbed me from the mirror. Momochi Zabuza taught him well.'_

"Do it!" the she ordered, as one of the ANBU made his move.

Ram → Dog → Rat "Hijutsu: Kirisame"

The rain began pouring down once more.

"Quick! Under the ice mirrors!" Haku called out.

"We won't let you!" the other two ANBU called out, as they charged in.

They threw a barrage of kunai around them, forcing them to dodge them and step outside the cover.

_'Shit! The mirrors are breaking up fast!'_ Haku thought, as he was momentarily forced outside and looked as the mirrors cracked quickly, and several of them broke apart.

_'I can't feed them all with my chakra quick enough, I need to focus on less,'_

He looked forward, only to see the female ANBU charge at him with a kunai. On pure instinct, Haku pulled out a few senbon quickly into a back-hand grip, and blocked the attack. The ANBU added enough force into the attack to push Haku further away from the mirrors, cutting his already weak connection.

The other ANBUs kept the others at bay.

"It's over," the female ANBU said.

"Give it up!"

_'Can't say I'm really surprised by the move,' _Haku thought, as he looked at the woman with his eyes narrowed.

_'They wouldn't sit still a second time and wait for the Kirisame to hit us first. Damn, if I only had succeeded with the Makyo Hyosho…'_

He leapt backwards to created some distance between himself and the woman. Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru moved quickly to gather up with him while the other two ANBU grouped up around the female.

"Great," Naruko muttered, as she looked around on the rain that hit them.

"Now what?"

"Are you guys good at close combat?" Utakata asked.

"Taijutsu? Against three ANBU? You're nuts?!" Naruko replied.

"I've fought ANBU before, they're usually way out of my league in that department," she told them.

"If you can't overpower them, you'll have to trick them and run away. But I think we're too many for that."

"I can try to use my powers to confuse them," Ranmaru whispered from the bag on Naruko's back.

"They may break out, since they are constantly flushing their chakra. And one ANBU alone is strong," Naruko whispered back.

"So, what will it be? You have no chance against us!" one of the ANBU taunted.

"You can't use ninjutsu, and we're far more experienced in combat than you gakis. The battle is ours now. Surrender!"

The other one swung his water whip against them. Utakata quickly placed himself in front of them, and caught it in his arm, preventing it from hitting anyone else.

"Utakata-sama!" Hotaru said.

"I'm fine, I know how to fight this!" he growled.

Haku flung out senbon against the attacker, but they were intercepted by a wave of kunais from the another one.

Naruko let out a deep sigh.

"So, no ninjutsu, and taijutsu is out of the window. What a bother, I was hoping I didn't need to bring out the big guns…" she murmured.

"It seems that would be the best option, if this rain doesn't affect it," Haku nodded.

**"Keh! That gaki thinks my chakra is anything close to what you weak humans have?"** Kurama growled, before he stretched out his legs in Naruko's mindscape, and yawned.

_'Hoy, Kurama, that wasn't nice,' _Naruko responded back.

**"Then tell that Haku-no-gaki to not underestimate me," **he growled back.

He took an extra assessment of the situation, as he looked out from within Naruko.

**"Nasty rain. Let's just hope that they don't have any jutsu that works against my chakra."**

_'Oh come on, they can't have the Mokuton. What are the chances for that? Like zero? Besides… I'm counting on it. It doesn't look like Utakata even thinks of accessing the chakra of his bijuu.'_

She cast a glance at him.

**"Hmmm… I'm guessing that he and Rokubi don't work well together."**

_'And if we're right…'_

She grinned viciously.

_'That means they're unprepared, dattebayo!'_

"Haku, take him," Naruko said, as she slid of the bag carrying Ranmaru, and threw it over to Haku.

"Let's do this!" she said as she quickly put her hands into the tiger seal.

"Desperate, huh?Don't bother, it's only a waste!" one of the ANBU chuckled.

Blazing light orange chakra shot out of her and covered her, making her bijuu coat. Before the ANBU realized what was going on, she pounced straight at them in full speed, hitting into one of them. The impact was so great that her arm pierced straight through his chest. Then he poofed into a set of logs.

_'Kawarimi,'_ Naruko thought.

_'That was too close…'_ the said ANBU thought, several meters away.

_'But what the hell is she?! The Kirisame should have worked against her!'_

He then watched as Haku slammed is hands on the ground, and seconds later Naruko flew straight on another one. He watched as her arm pierced straight through his chest. This one didn't go up in smoke and leave logs behind. This one fell over and died.

_'What the?! He should have been able to escape!'_ he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruko's first attack had caught his partner so much off guard that he failed to notice another genjutsu Ranmaru put on him, making him see an earth wall shoot up in front of him, after Haku had slammed his hands to the ground, making it look like a Doton jutsu. He had prepared himself for something breaking through the wall, except that the blazing girl had simply gone through it and appeared in front of him, reaching him faster than anticipated.

"What the hell are you?!" the female ANBU growled, looking between her and his dead comrade.

"You're death... if this keeps up!"

Utakata and Hotaru stared at Naruko in shock, with their jaws open.

"W… What the hell…" the former muttered.

_'That chakra…'_ Utakata thought, feeling it more clearly than earlier.

Naruko charged in for an attack, forcing the two remaining ANBU further back. The Kirisame ended, as they couldn't keep the focus on the jutsu. Naruko stopped, and turned her head towards further down the distance, to a tree on the other side of the river.

"I know you're there!" she called out.

"Show yourself."

A small focused stream of rain hit down on the grass on the other side of the river, and the fifth ANBU finally showed himself. Unlike the other four, his flak jacket was dark blue, and he had long green hair hanging down past his shoulders.

"You're their leader, aren't you?" she asked him.

"That is correct. I am the one who directs this ANBU squad from the shadows. I suppose you have sensory abilities, since you knew my location."

He took a look over the battlefield, seeing both his remaining shinobi, and the two that had been downed. One was dead, the other one severely injured from Naruko's first surprise attack.

"We're here only for Utakata. We will leave you to yourself, if you hand him over to us."

"I won't hand him over to someone who dares use an innocent girl as hostage!" she growled back, referring to Hotaru.

"How dare you! He killed his master. What we're doing is no different from his actions!" one of the other ANBU's growled.

The lead ANBU held up his hand, to silence his subordinate.

"You will be wise to leave him with us. Though I regret to see that you have killed one of ours, I can let it pass as it was done in misguided self-defense."

Naruko took a quick look over at Utakata. She then looked at Hotaru, who was now clutching the man by his arm.

"Sorry, no deal," Naruko replied, as she turned back to the man.

"Haku and I were originally hired to protect Hotaru-san, and if I give you Utakata, she'll just follow."

The lead ANBU stood silent for a moment.

"Men, we're retreating," he finally said.

"But… sir…" one of them tried to object.

"Do as I say! Pick up the body… and him," he said, as he first pointed to the killed ANBU, then the other downed one who was still alive, though barely.

"Yes sir!" the two ANBU replied, as each one picked up a human of their own. They jumped into the trees and disappeared into the woods.

Naruko let go of the orange chakra, and fell down to her knee as it disappeared, panting. The ANBU looked over to the other three persons.

"You… Haku, isn't it?" he called out to the one with the long hair.

"Since you here, I assume the rumors about Zabuza's death to be true. And you…"

He turned his heads towards Naruko, still panting.

"You have dangerous powers… but both of you, know that today you have made a grave mistake. If you choose to part ways with Utakata, pray that you will not run into us, ever again. For today you have made yourselves enemies of Kirigakure."

He then jumped into the forest and disappeared.

_'Great, now there are two villages after us,' _Naruko thought.

**"Like I have been saying: Your ideals are but foolishness," **Kurama said.

_'Not in the mood for that discussion right now,' _Naruko snapped back..

She walked back to others.

"It's over… for now" she sighed in relief.

_'And we're lucky. Even with them as my backup, these ANBU could have held out and turned around the fight as soon as I had reached the limit' _she thought.

"Well, that leaves only one thing," Haku said, as he pulled out more senbon.

He threw them against a nearby tree, aiming above a thick branch. A figure, seemingly made up of air, but with human shape, disappeared quickly into the forest.

"Damn, he was prepared," Haku said.

"There was a sixth one, with a camouflaging jutsu?" Utakata asked.

"How did you know he was there?" Hotaru joined in.

"I saw him sneaking in from the forest while we fought," Ranmaru voiced up from inside the bag.

"Like I have said, Ranmaru-kun here has special eyes," Haku smiled.

"Haku, it was the same man we saw earlier with the thieves," Ranmaru said.

"Hmmm… troubling," the taller boy commented.

"Who?" Naruko asked.

"We'll tell you afterwards," Haku said, before he turned his gaze to Utakata.

"But first, I think Utakata-san here owes us some answers."

"That is none of your business. In fact, you shouldn't have interfered," he said.

"And let Hotaru take the blow for it?!" Naruko said, pointing at her.

"It's our fault that we left her in that village anyway, and those ANBU had the nerve to use her as hostage. We had to do something!"

"Utakata-san," Haku voiced in.

"What really happened between you and your shishou, Harusame? From what I can recall from my own time in Kiri, things weren't that bad between you and him."

"Don't speak that name!" he growled in anger.

"What really happened? Is it true that you killed him, as they say? Or is there more to it?" Haku continued to question.

"Leave it. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Understand what?" Naruko snapped.

"That you're the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi-no-Namekuji (Six-tailed slug) ?"

Hotaru gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Utakata-sama?!" she asked in disbelief.

_'Is… Is he a demon?!' _she thought.

Utakata widened his eyes, before he glared over to Haku.

"You told her?" he asked with clear disapproval in his voice.

"I haven't said anything to Naruko-san about you being a Jinchuuriki, Utakata-san," Haku to his defense.

_'Though I did give her a few important pointers,' _he thought to himself.

"Doesn't make any difference whether you know or not," Utakata stated.

"You still wouldn't understand."

Naruko just stared at him, feeling the anger rise inside herself. Partly at his attempt at brushing aside the topic, and partly from thinking about nearly could have happened him. Like herself, if her pursuers got her.

"Understand?… Understand?… You think I don't know what pain means? What it means to be hated? What it means to carry the burden of facing prejudice from an entire village? To lose everything you ever had, and fought for?" she growled as she stared on the ground.

Her words caught his attention. She took a deep breath, and readied herself for what was coming next.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune."

Utakata widened his eyes at the statement. Hotaru turned and stared at her in shock.

_'Another jinchuuriki? Here?…'_ Utakata though.

_'Of course… That would explain why that chakra of hers felt so familiar. It's similar to the Rokubi's.'_

_'Utakata-sama and Naruko-san are both demons?!' _Hotaru franticly thought, as she looked back and forth between the girl and the man.

_'No, they can't be. They saved my life. Demons wouldn't do that! They're good people! They have to be!'_

Having noticed her distress, Haku gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Hotaru-san. They're not dangerous," he said.

"Um… Hai…" she nodded, and took a deep breath to try calm herself down.

Naruko and Utakata kept staring at each other.

"My full name is Uzumaki Naruko, and I'm originally of Konoha. When I was born, the Kyuubi attacked our village, and the Yondaime Hokage gave up his life and sealed the beast into me. Because of that, the entire village hated me, and made me miserable… They would yell at me, glare at me with hatred, and sometimes… do worse things… "

She bit her lips for a moment. Utakata frowned on what he was hearing.

_'Just… like the Tsuchigumo village did to me… But she lived in it all her life,' _Hotaru thought in horror.

She had the fortune to grow up on Mount Katsuragi, under the care of her grandfather and Tonbee, away from the village. She couldn't even imagine how she would take it, if she had to bear the hatred every single day for the her entire life.

"But it was okay. The Kyuubi and I became friends, and I found other friends and comrades as well. I… dreamt of becoming Hokage, and I trained hard and fought to reach my dreams…"

The small pained smile she had as she was telling this bit disappeared, as sadness was all there was left, for what was coming next.

"But… then… something happened… Military secrets were found in my apartment, being smuggled to Kirigakure. I was accused for treason and had to flee…"

For the first time in a long time, Utakata looked at someone in genuine sympathy. True, Hotaru had her own hardship with her clan's fate on her shoulders, but Naruko… her struggle was his own. They were the exact same.

"I guess…" she whispered "that had I been anyone else, I would have just gone to prison. But someone in the council demanded the Kyuubi to be extracted from me, and that would kill me."

Naruko took a deep breath, barely able to hold her tears back.

"I lost everything…" she whispered.

"My friends, my comrades, my sensei… my dreams…"

Her shoulders were now shaking a little. Haku put a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed to comfort her. He turned and looked over at Utakata.

"As you can see, Utakata-san, you're not the only one here who's a fugitive," he began.

"And not the only jinchuuriki either. Naruko-san is also on the run, for returning to Konoha means certain death for her. As for me, I already knew her from an earlier incident in the Land of Waves, and we ran into each other in the Land of Rivers. We have been traveling together ever since."

"How could they…" Utakata growled, feeling his anger over what Naruko had been through.

"Very well then, I'll give you the answers. As you know, I'm a jinchuuriki myself, and you can guess that my life has not been easy. My shishou… no… that _man_…" he said, adding venom to the last word.

"I was a shinobi of Kirigaruke, and served the village with everything I had. I sacrificed myself, for the good of the village. I trusted that man's word, and I did everything he told me…"

He gritted his teeth, feeling his anger burn inside once again.

"But he betrayed my trust… and tried to kill me!" he growled.

"Utakata-sama… What happened?" Hotaru whispered.

"One night, I was brought inside a cave. There I was chained on a stone table, surrounded by fuinjutsu and other shinobi who were guarding us."

Naruko frowned slightly at what she was hearing.

"Then that man put a sealing tag on my stomach. He began on some jutsu, chanting his words. I remember what he just had said: "This power… It's far too much to contain within you." I screamed in pain as his hand slowly passed through the tag, and inside me."

He stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath, while Naruko grimaced at what she was hearing.

"He betrayed my trust… and tried to kill me! That man used me, and then tried to kill me. Along with that thing inside me…"

_'Thing?…'_ Naruko thought. She didn't like how he addressed his bijuu, but let it go for now.

"In the end, the thing inside me got unleashed, and it was that man who died instead. If you ask any villagers from Kiri, they'll say that I killed him. As it is, I don't trust anyone, anymore."

A moment of silence, as his tale was finished.

"I'm…" Naruko began.

"For what it's worth… I'm really sorry for what happened to you… Utakata," Naruko whispered, as her tears began to run down her face.

He looked back at his fellow jinchuuriki.

"So am I, Naruko," he replied solemnly, as the blonde wiped her face with her arm.

"Is… Is that why you don't want to be my shishou, Utakata-sama?" Hotaru finally asked.

"Don't be a fool, Hotaru. Shishous use their students as tools, and then throw them aside," he said.

"But Utakata-sama, you're nothing like that!" Hotaru objected.

"I mean, of course this jinchuuriki-thing scares me, but you're not that type of person. Even if you become my shishou, I know you would never throw me away like that!"

"Stop bringing that up to my face!" he yelled at her.

Hotaru winced at the words, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

He took a deep breath.

"Enough. We should get out of here."

"Utakata-sama…" Hotaru whispered.

"So, how should we proceed now?" Haku asked.

"What about the village?" Utakata asked.

"No good," Haku shook his head.

"When Hotaru disappeared, the chief and his people appeared very reluctant in searching for her. It seems to us that they look upon her as a burden, and I assume they don't share the same view on the restoration of the Tsuchigumo clan, as Hotaru-san and Tonbee-san are hoping for. Apparently, they see her and the kinjutsu as a burden, rather than their hope."

"And there's more!" Ranmaru voiced up from inside his bag.

"More?" Naruko jolted her head towards the bag.

She stepped over, and opened the zipper to expose the boy's face to the others, showing his chin length purple hair and slightly red eyes.

"We split up in looking for you," Ranmaru began. "I went with Haku, to be his guide. I kept observing the four thieves on distance, and a fifth man stopped them. He handed them some kind of book with information. The man had a blue cloak, with a leaf symbol on his back."

"A… leaf symbol… but…" Hotaru whispered.

"From what Ranmaru-kun described, it the same as one that we saw in the fortress. We're not sure, but we think one person or more have sold out information to the thieves. The village is not safe."

"So…" Naruko mused, "In short, I'd say Hotaru has been betrayed."

"No… that can't be true… did Oji-san (uncle)…?" Hotaru gasped.

"We don't fully know the extent of it, Hotaru-san," Haku said.

"We don't know who is involved, and how many they are. But we need to think of other options."

"Let's discuss them on our way, we can't stay here," Naruko said, as she began walking through the forest.

The others followed her, including Utakata.

"What about the fortress? I'm sure Tonbee can help," Hotaru voice up.

Naruko and Haku looked at one another.

"Maybe…" Naruko muttered. "If the fortress still stands."

"I am concerned for Tonbee-san as well," Haku added in.

"But we risk running into Konoha ninja on our way back. It's on the other side of the border."

"Isn't that what you have Ranmaru for?" Utakata asked.

"Of course, but even he tires out, and ANBUs are especially not to be underestimated," the long-haired boy stated.

"After all, we just had a tough fight, didn't we?"

"And those from Konoha have the means to fight against bijuu chakra," Naruko added.

"That bad, huh?" Utakata sighed.

"Well, we did promise to escort Hotaru-san, and we're part responsible for getting her into this mess," Naruko said.

"So, let's head back."

"You're really sure about that, Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"Hey, I gave the old man my word, and I don't go back on my word. That is my nindo!" she grinned.

Haku smiled, and shook his head at her.

_'Well, she's same old, to an extent'_ he thought fondly.

"Very well then, Naruko-san."

Hotaru smiled as well, at the girl's words. She really knew how to keep up the spirits, in spite of her background.

_'Tonbee… please be alright…' _she thought.

**— 30 minutes later —**

They walked steadily through the forest, on route back to Mount Katsuragi. The day had taken it's toll on them, with Hotaru being on the run from thieves, Utakata attacked by the ANBU, and Naruko and her friends on the constant move. Not to mention that tapping into Kurama's power drained her further. Therefore they kept a slow pace, with Ranmaru keeping on watch.

Hotaru was looking down towards the ground, with a solemn look in her face. Naruko, who was at her side, cast a worried look at the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Hotaru slightly nodded.

"It's just… I get that Utakata-sama was betrayed… But why won't he see it? He won't be the same as his own shishou…"

The words from one of the ANBU they had faced echoed once more in her head.

_'Utakata is a grave sinner who killed his own master, before fleeing from his village.'_

"I know there are things I don't know about Utakata-sama… About what happened between him and his shishou… About him being a… a jinchuuriki" she finished with a slight shiver.

"Do you fear us?" Naruko asked, giving her a serious look.

Hotaru met her eyes, with a slight worry in her own.

"I… I don't know… Yes, a little I think…" she said, uncertain about what to think of it.

"I've heard from people my entire life that jinchuuriki are dangerous. That they are demons. Neither Oji-sama or Tonbee spoke much about it. But to be honest, I don't know what to think. You and Utakata-sama don't seem that different from other people."

"To sum it up, a jinchuuriki carries a bijuu sealed inside, like a sealing scroll that contains a kunai. That's the simplest comparison I can give you," Naruko explained.

"I-I see" Hotaru stuttered slightly.

"But having said it, it's not an easy thing. You carry one of the most dangerous creatures inside yourself, and the people around you are aware of it," Naruko added, with slight sadness in her voice.

"They see the dangerous power more than they see you…"

Hotaru knew what she was talking about.

_'At least I grew up with Oji-sama and Tonbee away from the village. Naruko-san had to face that hatred every day her entire life,'_ she thought solemnly to herself.

"I think…" she said, slightly nervous.

"I could get used to it. You seem more like a kind and friendly person, than a monster to me, when I talk to you. Not to mention, you're have a positive glow, and you keep up the spirit of the group."

Naruko's face brightened up a bit, smiling slightly to the older girl.

"Thanks, Hotaru-san, I… I think I needed that. You have no idea how much such few words mean to people like me."

Her smile, however, disappeared.

"I know another jinchuuriki as well. The son of the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure. Gaara. He was betrayed by his own family, as his father tried to kill him since young age."

"That's… That's terrible!" Hotaru whispered.

Naruko nodded along.

"He ended up insane, and gave into his bijuu's bloodlust. But recently he's gotten better. He had changed the last time I met him. I hope he's doing okay…"

Hotaru didn't add anything more to that topic. She changed her focus and looked behind her, seeing Haku with Ranmaru, and Utakata.

"But even still, I don't think Utakata would be that bad as shishou. I wish he could see it…" she muttered.

"I can't say I blame him," Naruko said, looking slightly over her shoulder back at the man in the blue kimono.

"When everything you have ever trusted turns against you, and you are alone and betrayed, I guess you end up never trusting people again. I can't think back to… Konoha… and my former life without feeling the pain. Well, the pain is always there, just gets worse at those moments. Heck… maybe I'll end up like him, after some time," she mused.

"But you have Haku and Ranmaru with you, don't you?" Hotaru smiled.

Naruko smiled slightly at her words, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks again, Hotaru-san."

"Huh? For what?" she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Oh, not much. Just the cheerful reminder everyone needs now and them," she smiled, before turning more serious.

"But if all comes down do it, do you really need Utakata for your training?"

"I need to become stronger!" she stated.

"To restore my clan… That's why I want _him _to train me."

"More direct training by him, huh…" Naruko mused, looking upwards to the sky in thought.

"It's not really like that…" she answered back.

"Still, training isn't easy," Naruko began, as she thought back to earlier time.

"Ero-sennin gave me a few pointers sometimes, but you need to think things through by yourself, and you need to learn the jutsu yourself."

Memories of the time of her travel with Jiraiya as they went searching for Tsunade came to her mind. Memories of her trying to pop a rubber ball as she trained for the Rasengan. Memories of her laying on the ground, staring at her stinging hand. Memories of her throwing an unfinished rasengan into a tree.

"Otherwise you'll never get better. It's a very basic thing I guess… And even if I wanted him to show me directly, I guess I realized this as I trained and grew up in a harsh life…"

Her memories went further back, to her younger self. How she breathed like crazy as she did another run up along the tree, as Kurama advised her how to do tree-walking. How she struggled to keep the balance on the water. How she gave her all in a spar against a younger Sasuke.

"You're not alone. And I guess I owe Kurama a bit of it as well, for realizing this," she smiled.

"Kurama?" Hotaru asked.

"The Kyuubi," Naruko said bluntly.

**_'There she goes again, telling my name to others. Even if it was to give me credit,'_** the fox sighed to himself.

"Just the feeling that someone is right there beside you, watching over you, whether human or bijuu, it makes you stronger."

"I understand," Hotaru nodded.

"I envy you, Naruko-san," she breathed out, more heavily.

"And maybe being a jinchuuriki doesn't sound so bad, if the Kyuubi watches over you that way… Maybe I will try to… think of… Utakata-sama as… my shishou and…"

"Hotaru-san?" Naruko asked, looking at the taller girl.

"You look pale," she said.

"I'm…al…right…" she whispered hazily, before her feet gave away, and she fell over.

Naruko moved quickly to catch her in the fall. Haku and Utakata came in hurriedly from behind.

"You're burning up!" Naruko exclaimed, as she put a hand on her forehead.

She then noticed that her shoulder was slightly red, and looked over.

"You're hurt," she said, noting the reddish color beyond the shoulder.

"From back then?" she mused.

**—Flashback—  
—Earlier battle with the Kiri ANBU —**

"Shishou!" Hotaru yelled as she made a run for it towards them, but the female ANBU swung out her water whip and caught Hotaru by her waist, dragging her backwards. She fell over on her back, and was dragged violently along the ground, thrown behind the ANBU.

**—End flashback—**

"Let me have a look at her," Utakata said, as he took over for Naruko, holding Hotaru up in his own arms.

She gave him a nod, before he looked over to Naruko and Haku.

"Could you get me some medical herbs?" he asked, as he quickly looked around.

"That's it. The jigokubosa plant should be easy to find easy to find in the moist areas around here. They have heart-shaped leaves, which are purple underneath."

"The leaves are purple underneath?" Naruko repeated.

"Yes," Utakata nodded.

"Got it," Naruko said, as she rose up and ran out into the forest.

Utakata looked over to Haku, whom nodded and ran into another direction, with Ranmaru on his back.

_'Well, at least I got a proper lead, this time,'_ Naruko thought as she jumped past the trees.

**"What's that supposed to mean?"** Kurama asked.

_'Oh, I don't know… do the words "Don't look at me. I'm a fox, we eat animals! How could I know you had to settle with plants?" ring any bells?'_

Kurama stared annoyed at the girl in front of him, in the mindscape.

**"Keh! You should have had the Yonbi or the Hachibi sealed inside instead of me, and then ended up in a drought season. What would you do then? Starve?"**

_'Wait, isn't Hachibi a big badass bull?'_ Naruko asked.

**"Yeah, but bulls eat grass," **the fox smirked, causing her to sweat drop.

_'You just made it sound… not cool,'_ she muttered.

**— 10 minutes later —**

It didn't take Naruko long to find the right herbs. After gathering a portion of leaves she headed back. Only to get something confirmed.

She found Utakata with Hotaru sitting on a rock, with her back exposed to him. They hadn't noticed her arrival until too late. Utakata turned around immediately as he heard her steps, seeing that Naruko was studying Hotaru's back. Not at the wound at the shoulder, but at the black-blue object, engraved at the center. It looked liked a full circle, containing a black ring. The pair was alarmed, but it was too late. She had seen it.

Around the object, Hotaru's back was scarred, with the swelling around the kinjutsu make it look like it was rooted into her body, like a tree unto the ground.

"So that's the kinjutsu, huh? It's smaller than I thought," she opened up.

"Y-You… You knew?!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"How did you…?"

Naruko smirked.

"Like Haku has always been saying: Ranmaru has special eyes. How else do you think we convinced Tonbee that we aren't the thieves?"

**— Flashback —  
— Inside the meeting room, in the Fortress on Mount Katsuragi—**

"I should be thankful that you took the time to return the letter and warn me of its failure at reaching its destination" the elder Tonbee said.

"Konoha?" Naruko asked.

Tonbee nodded.

"I should be thankful… that is, if you're speaking the truth," he continued, frowning at them.

"How do I know you're not the enemy? How do I know you're not the ones who killed my courier? And more importantly, how did you get past the traps?"

"Like Haku said" Naruko began, "Ranmaru has special eyes."

Ranmaru looked up at Haku, who gave him a nod. He looked at Tonbee, and his eyes glowed red.

"Hmm?" Tonbee muttered.

"You…" Ranmaru began.

"You really care for the girl. You view her as the future of all you hold important. You're afraid right now. Afraid that someone will take her… No, wait… that someone will take the dark-blue thing on her back."

Both Naruko and Haku snapped their heads towards the young boy. Tonbee stared in shock at the boy.

"That's… That's impossible…" he choked out, barely able to speak.

_'So that's what Ranmaru-kun saw when we passed her'_ Haku thought, remembering him saying "Huh?".

"Even if what you just said could have been rehearsed, no one but I and Hotaru knows what is on her back."

"That's the kinjutsu then, I presume?" Haku asked.

"You must speak of this to no one, you understand?" he pleaded.

The trio nodded.

"You have our words," Naruko said.

They sat there for a moment, to give Tonbee time to calm himself down.

"It seems that you're speaking the truth," he said.

"I will be honest: I do not trust you. But it seems I'm out of options…"

**—End flashback—**

"So, Ranmaru saw it from the beginning… I should have known…" Utakata sighed, as he pinched his nose bridge.

"Tonbee believed you because you were able to pass the traps, all thanks to Ranmaru-san's eyes, not because of any stolen plans…" Hotaru summed it up.

"That's right," Naruko nodded.

"Ranmaru saw the dead courier in a grain field, and we went to check it out. And… well… you know the rest."

"And our destinations happened to cross with one another," Haku's voice called out, as he appeared out from the trees, approaching the group with more herbs in his arms. He took note of the object that was engraved into her back.

_'The kinjutsu, ka?'_

"How are you doing, Hotaru-san?" he smiled.

"I'm fine…" she whispered.

Utakata were handed the leaves, which he began to apply on the wound at her shoulder

"So, what's the story behind it?" Naruko asked.

"As it always is," Utakata growled, before he covered Hotaru's back with a blanket.

"To hell with the kinjutsu," he began.

"To hell with the clan. To hell with 'shishou'! These are just selfish people who do these kinds of atrocious things to their followers, without even the slightest sense of remorse. They just think of us… as tools."

Naruko looked over at Hotaru, who had a saddened face. She shook her head slowly as the words came from the man.

"Tools who cannot speak," Utakata finished, solemnly.

Naruko let out a sigh, before looking back over at Haku.

Haku on the other hand had let go of the warm smile he previously had, and was frowning. But she noticed that the frown was not directed at the kinjutsu on Hotaru's back, nor the said girl. But at Utakata.

She looked back at the girl.

"I'd like to hear it from herself," she said, causing both Utakata and Hotaru to look at her.

"What?" Utakata asked.

"Look, Utakata, I get it," Naruko began.

"You were betrayed. I was hated by my village, and abandoned by all my friends and my sensei, so I know how that feels, except for one who stood by me. So I'm not ready to accept what you say until I hear it from Hotaru-san herself."

"Naruko-san…" Hotaru said.

"Does it have to be so difficult with you," Utakata groaned.

"I swear, you're as difficult as Hotaru."

"Why, thank you! I take that as a compliment," the blonde grinned, causing Utakata to throw his arms up in the air in exasperation, and Hotaru to giggle slightly.

Naruko herself had taken a liking in the girl, and being compared was a bonus.

"So, Hotaru-san… Is it as bad as he says it is?" Naruko asked.

She looked down on the ground for a while, not saying any words. Her face changed back and forth between uncertainty, worry, fear and hope. Clearly, there were many thoughts that passed her head. But her face slowly turned into a determined one, and she finally looked up at Naruko.

"I chose it!" she stated.

Naruko lifted an eyebrow at this, while Utakata stared at her in disbelief.

"Hotaru…" he whispered.

"I was the one who asked Oji-sama to have it engraved into my back."

"Hotaru, why did you do that?" Utakata asked.

She took a deep breath.

"It's all due to Oji-sama's dream."

"En no Gyoja's?" Haku asked.

"The Tsuchigumo clan were once a proud clan. It's said that with their kinjutsu, they could change the tides of Great Wars," she explained.

"Then again, it's because of their kinjutsu that they were always being targeted, and one by one, the clan members lost their lives… As the Great Wars came to an end, there were only a few people left who could use the jutsu. And Oji-sama and the village leaders had disagreements regarding our clan's survival. In the end, the clan was divided, with some of the clan going to Mount Katsuragi, and the others staying in the village. Oji-sama was getting old, and few chose to follow him to Mount Katsuragi. Tonbee was one of them."

Hotaru left out a sigh. She was too young to remember any of it, but the memories of how it burdened her grandfather were strong. Her final moment with En no Gyoja flashed by her mind as well.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
— A year ago —  
— Mount Katsuragi —**

A younger Hotaru was kneeling beside her grandfather. Tonbee was present as well. Deathly ill, the man with the white long beard gathered the last ounce of his strength, and looked up at his beloved granddaughter.

"Hotaru… I'm entrusting it to you… the future of the Tsuchigumo clan…"

He closed his eyes as he drew his final breath, never to be opened again. Silence came over the man's face.

Hotaru, tearing up, kneeled over, laying her head on the blanket, and cried out.

"OJI-SAMAAA!"

Tonbee accompanied her move, bowing his own head in grief as his beloved leader had passed away.

* * *

**— End flashback —**

"Oji-sama believed that protecting the clan's name was the only way to make amends and honor those who've died. It was for everyone who had died protecting the kinjutsu."

She had a sad look, due to the memory of her beloved grandfather, but it turned into a determined look once more.

"That is why I want to continue his legacy, since he wasn't just my Oji-sama, but also my shishou."

Having finished her explanation, the group stayed silent for a moment.

_'Man, I kinda envy her determination,'_ Naruko thought with a small smile.

_'A difficult task, indeed,' _her partner, the taller long-haired boy, thought to himself.

"You're an idiot," Utakata said, as he broke the silence.

Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"You accepted the kinjutsu into your body just because of that? For your shishou or for your clan, that's just idiotic."

"Even so, it's still a student's task to follow the wishes of the shishou," she argued back.

"Hotaru-san…" Naruko whispered.

Hotaru looked down on the ground once more, with sadness.

"Utakata-sama, you don't understand how I feel. Oji-sama didn't betray me or use me like your shishou did…"

Utakata didn't say anything, just stared at her with disapproval.

"Well, now that we've got this out into the air, perhaps we should move on?" Haku asked.

"Are you okay enough to move, Hotaru-san?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she nodded, as the herbs had begun to take effect and countered the infection.

"So, to the fortress then?" Naruko asked the group, with everyone nodding.

They set off, and continued the journey.

**— Early evening —**

Hotaru felt tired, but the herbs had the desired effect, and she felt well enough to keep moving. It was slowly turning into evening by now, with the skies becoming orange.

"At this rate, we should be at the fortress tomorrow," Haku said.

Ranmaru let out a yawn, causing Haku to look over his shoulder at him in concern. The young boy was barely keeping his eyes open, with a groggy look all over the face.

"Naruko-san, I don't like this. We can't keep having Ranmaru-kun looking out for us. He's tiring out, and we will have forces from Konoha to worry about, in addition to Kiri and the thieves."

"I'm… fine…" Ranmaru muttered.

"Don't… worry about… me," he said.

"Baka, you're all tired," Naruko grinned at the young boy, and ruffled his head.

"Why don't you take a nap, and let Kurama and my Kage Bunshin do the lookout?"

_'Kurama?'_ Utakata pondered, taken aback a little by all the possible implications given by hearing that name.

"Well… just one more look…" Ranmaru muttered, as his eyes glowed bright red.

"Huh… Something's coming towards us," he muttered.

The whole group stopped, and looked at the boy.

"It's an animal."

"Wait, is it a bat?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Ranmaru confirmed.

Hotaru's face beamed up.

"It's from Tonbee! It's one of his summons! He must have sent it after us! I'm glad…"

And very soon, a bat did fly into their vicinity. It stopped up in front of Hotaru, and left out a few squeaks. Then it disappeared in a poof, leaving two scrolls behind.

"What's this?" Naruko asked, as she bent down to pick up the scrolls.

One scroll had the leaf-symbol of the Tsuchigumo clan, engraved on a white cover. The other one had the kanjis for Hotaru's name.

"I think this is for you," Naruko said, as she handed Hotaru the scroll.

The scroll was opened, and as she read it, her smile quickly disappeared, as relief turned into horror. Her hands began to shake.

_Hotaru-sama._

_I have written this letter to you as a precaution, and the bats have agreed to make sure it is delivered to you, should my name disappear from their list of active summoners._

_I also regret to tell, that if this happens, it means I have died, and likely away from your presence. I'm sorry that you have to learn it this way._

_Hotaru-sama, you're now the last one to carry En no Gyoja-sama's legacy. Remember the legacy he has entrusted you, and that the hopes and future of the Tsuchigumo clan lie in your hands._

_But alas, I also fear for the future, and for what might happen. It is in my fear that our clan will prove to no longer have the strength to protect the hidden kinjutsu. If it is allowed to fall into the wrong hands, it may cause the greatest of tragedies. En no Gyoja-sama would most likely turn in his grave, should that happen._

_While the responsibility of restoring the clan is on your shoulders, you must also see to that the kinjutsu will not be misused. You may even be forced to destroy it. Don't be mistaken, realize the full aspect of your responsibilities._

_The other scroll that has accompanied my bat was entrusted to me by En no Gyoja-sama. It contains a method on how to extract the kinjutsu from your body. En no Gyoja-sama would have never engraved the kinjutsu into your body if a method for removing it didn't exist. After all, is there really someone who could do such a thing?_

_Beware, for once the kinjutsu is removed from your body, it will lose all of its power. My dream is to see the clan rise, but once the jutsu vanishes, so will that dream. Still, if it comes down to it, that's fine by me. If the alternative is the loss off countless innocent lives, then you must do what you have to do._

_Hotaru-sama, you are young, strong, smart and beautiful, and it has been a privilege to guard you and give you my guidance as far as I could. I only wish I could have witnessed you grow up into a fine woman, and a fine shinobi, and if possible, to revive the name of our clan._

_Live, and become strong! Carve yourself a destiny worthy of En no Gyoja-sama's granddaughter._

_Your servant  
\- Tonbee_

Her arms, holding on to the letter, slowly dropped down as the tears spilled down her face.

"No…" she whimpered.

"No! Tonbee can't be dead! He can't be!" she cried out as she fell down on her knees and sobbed.

Naruko picked up the scroll, and read through it quickly.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

She looked over at Hotaru, down on her knees, crying as her hands covered her face.

"Tonbee!" she cried out. Tears dripped down onto her lap

Naruko handed the scroll over to Utakata. He proceeded to read it together with Haku, who stood by him.

Naruko slowly stepped over to Hotaru, and slid down on her knees beside her. She gently embraced the weeping girl. Hotaru received it, and hugged back at Naruko, crying out on her shoulder.

"Naruko-san… why…" she sobbed.

"Why did Tonbee have to die?…"

"Hotaru-san… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Naruko whispered, letting out some tears herself, knowing very well the pain the girl was feeling.

Haku picked up the second scroll, and they walked away to give the girls some time alone.

_'Damn it, why did this have to happen?…'_ Naruko cursed in her mind, as she stroke Hotaru on her back.

_'Tonbee is dead… What am I going to do now?'_ Hotaru thought to herself.

_'I'm alone… I can't go to the village. I can't go back to the fortress. There's people after me… I'm alone, only with the kinjutsu… I'm a refugee in my own land… and... oh, Tonbee... why did you have to die?'_

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Legacy" by cr4zypt.**

This is a godlike-Naruto story. Naruto is secretly the grandson of Uchiha Madara, and a "true-blooded" Uchiha, which means that he will achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, without killing the closest friend or switching eyes. He keeps this secret from the village though, using genjutsu on his eyes, except for Hiruzen (who gets world record in jaw dropping), as he wants to avoid unwanted attention until he is strong enough to protect himself.

The time comes, when he rises and shines, and beats the crap out of every single opponent that dares to stand in his way. At his side ever since young age is Hinata, cast out from the Hyuga clan. They become the closest of friends, and soon more: Lovers (or rather, the more harmless kids-version, until they grow up).

Godlike Naruto-stories are often fun in the beginning, but have the tendency to become boring really quickly. cr4zypt on the other hand has managed to keep the story entertaining and fun throughout all the way. Naruto is faced with many personal challenges. Okay, so he masters the shinobi life with ease. But there are the difficulties of moral dilemmas, keeping his loved ones safe, and being a step ahead of the enemies. There are the deep bonds of friendships that are Naruto's real drive and reason to live. Not to mention that there's also politics, shinobi council, being able to handle the arrogant Hyuga clan, the lone arrogant boy called Sasuke, and there's Danzo.

And then there's the shock effects when revealing the legacy and power to the world around, and I feel that cr4zypt has handled this perfectly. If you want a good godlike-Naruto story, then I can warmly recommend "Legacy" by cr4zypt.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I am not too much satisfied with the ANBU fight in this chapter. This fight is the 3rd version, I was so unhappy with the first that I ended up greatly extending it. Originally, it was using the Kirisame and Kurama's chakra at once, but it left the fight too short and too simple.**

**The second version had Ranmaru simply blinding them from incoming attacks or projectiles, but I realized that if he had that ability, why didn't he use it when he and Raiga fought Naruko and Haku? If so, Raiga would have easily killed them. As for now, Ranmaru is able to manifest illusions that make false objects for the eyes, false sounds for the ears, and false impressions to the sense of touch (like false quakes underground). He can mask someone's presence when hiding. But totally blinding people from physical objects is not among his current abilities. It has to be learnt. So, instead, in the 3rd version, the group relied on him feeding the enemies false illusions to distract them, or to mask incoming attacks.**

**In other words, I have removed any ability of directly blinding people for incoming attacks or projectiles. He can still predict incoming attacks, and his dojutsu can still overpower the Byakugan. His abilities lies mostly with the raw powers of his dojutsu, not in finesse or training in using them. It worked well enough when he was with Raiga, but now given a very different group dynamic, they have to find new ways of using the dojutsu, and he will have to train himself with his dojutsu. I intend to have him improve over the time skip, and add new jutsus.**

**Back to the fight: Not sure what you readers think. If you liked it, then joy! If not... well... at least I tried. The Kirisame jutsu had to be applied, one way or another, otherwise I would have to change the entire fight from canon, replacing one trump card with another. How would they otherwise catch Utakata? But adding it also puts restrictions on what you can do, and not. So this is what I came up with in the end.**

**As for the talk about trainers: In canon, Naruto bases his talk about training and learning from master on the fact that he has traveled 3 years with Jiraiya. Naruko in my story does not have that luxury, but she met Jiraiya at an earlier age (flashback seen in chapter 7), got pointers from him earlier, and Kurama was also with her ever since she learned of his true nature, at age 7. And Naruko is smarter and more mature in this story, than in canon, so she can easier see and understand this.**

**I do admit that I'm uncertain whether this works out well enough, or if this is weak. But the canon arc did originally focus on master-student relationship, and I did choose to follow this one closely. I have my own reasons, but I shall not spoil for now. So, I hope it works out for you who read.**

**Also, Naruko's past training with the fox and with Jiraiya has not yet been explored, but I plan to do it in later flashbacks, in an later arc. **

**Until next time!**


	20. Zabuza's legacy

**Author's note:  
**

**To all my fellow Norwegians out there who might be following this story: Happy 17th of May! :D  
****(Our national day)**

**Holy smokes, over 14K words! (Including Author's notes). Usually I put my limit to 12K words, and I split up my chapters if I pass that number. But due to the theme of this chapter, and to consistency reasons (plus a little lazyness now in the end), I didn't find any good spot to split this content (and I've already moved nearly 5K words to the next chapter already). If there is any consolidation, next chapter will be less than half the length of this one.**

**Today's recommendation, after this chapter, will be: "The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil" by Watermelonsmellinfellon. Have you ever read a fanfiction with female Naruto being a kick-ass ninja, with Kakashi-style clothing? Maybe you have, but Kakashi is not wearing a mask to hide hideous scars, is he? But Naruko is.**

**I also regret to inform that the remaining chapters of this arc will be delayed. I have run into problems in my master thesis, and with less than a month for deadline, I need to focus all my attention at it. Next chapter is very short, so I might squeeze it through the final processing, but the rest... uncertain of when.**

**And now for the usual stuff:**

**Sigh...No, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After a series of events, the trio found themselves escorting Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, together with another man named Utakata. Unfortunately, the village betrayed Hotaru to the thieves that were pursuing her for her clan's kinjutsu.

Utakata and a kage bunshin sent by Naruko saved her from the thieves, and after reuniting with Naruko's group, she revealed her secret to a shocked Utakata. The privacy didn't last long, as they were attack by ANBU from Kiri, who had pursued Utakata. With help from Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru, the ANBU were driven off, and Naruko and Utakata revealed their backgrounds as nuke-nins and jinchuuriki. Is was also later "revealed" that the kinjutsu was engraved into Hotaru's back.

On their way back towards the fortress, a bat delivered two scrolls. One scroll contained a method of removing and destroying the kinjutsu, the other contained sad news: Tonbee had died.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 20: Zabuza's legacy**

**—Somewhere in the forest—**

Darkness crept forward as the sun set, leaving the sky red, with the trees having their branches waving silently along the breeze.

They had regrouped away from their target, resting out from the combat that had a very unexpected outcome. A fatal outcome, with one dead and one seriously injured.

"Commander, are you sure about this?" the female Kiri ANBU asked the leader, the one with dark blue flak jacket and long green hair.

His other subordinate was treating his injured teammate, applying bandage on his crippled chest. The said man's breath was labored, and at times he coughed up blood.

The commander let out a sigh as the question was asked.

"Did you not notice that things were off with that fight?" he asked.

"We're ANBU, and yet we kept getting beaten by those kids. And someone used genjutsu at us with great efficiency. I think it has something to do with the brown bag carried by that Yuki…"

"Yuki…" the woman whispered.

"I see. That boy must be the same Yuki who left with Momochi Zabuza, and they have always eluded us. Even if he is far less experienced than us, his Hyoton cannot be underestimated."

"And then there is the girl…" the commander continued before looking over at the corpse of their dead teammate. The female looked over as well, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I failed my teammate. I failed my mission," she said, and lowered her head.

The commander didn't add anything to her words, but continued.

"Her powers are dangerous. And I have encountered something like it before. It was very similar to the beast Yagura was carrying."

"You're saying she's a jinchuuriki?" the male ANBU joined in.

"I believe so, yes," the commander nodded.

"And unlike Utakata, she seemed to have control over her bijuu. We simply can't rush in without knowing more about her, or we may end up dead. And-"

"And we need more troops," the female finished.

"Correct. Against such powers, we do, unless we find a weakness," the leader confirmed.

"But if we send in more squads…" the male ANBU mused, "If someone hostile come across that kind of activity out here, they will grow suspicious. Konoha or Iwa may take notice, and come out after us."

"That's what makes this the more difficult," the commander sighed, before looking at the dead ANBU.

"Dispose of the body. Take our wounded with you and rendezvous with the others at our outpost in the eastern regions. Get him the medical attention he needs. I shall remain behind and see if I can collect information on Utakata's… new friends. For in the end, we must succeed!"

"Yes sir!" his squad replied.

**— With Haku, Ranmaru and Utakata —**

Night had crept forth by now, as the forest once left in the black darkness. Utakata, Haku and Ranmaru had left the girls alone for a while now, leaving it to Naruko to comfort Hotaru. Haku had put down Ranmaru at a tree, and sat beside him. The scrolls were in his hand, resting on his lap. Ranmaru, though feeling very sad for Hotaru and for the old man that had died, was finally overcome by exhaustion and was now asleep.

Haku looked over to Utakata, who was leaning onto a nearby tree with his arms crossed.

"Is something bothering you, Utakata-san?" he asked, as the man seemed to be in deep thought.

Utakata looked back at the long-haired boy, with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, aside from the obvious," Haku added.

"No, nothing," he muttered back.

Though his thoughts told a different tale.

_'The grandfather wouldn't force the kinjutsu on Hotaru without any means to remove it? I find it hard to believe,'_ he thought with himself.

_'But the scrolls…'_

He quickly peeked over to Haku's lap, where they were held firmly in the boy's hand.

_'Tsk! I'm overthinking things…'_ he shook his head.

_'Tonbee… For what it was worth, you were a good man. I'm sorry it came to this, and I hope you died well.'_

Time passed on, and after a while they heard a rustling from the nearby bushes.

Both quickly turned heads towards the sound, with Haku pulling out senbon in his free hand by instinct. They watched as Naruko and Hotaru approached, the latter with her eyes red and puffed up from all the crying. Naruko was walking beside her, still stroking a hand on her back.

"How are you doing, Hotaru?" Utakata asked.

She gave him a sad glance, and slowly shook her head.

"Not good…" she whispered.

"I can't believe Tonbee is dead…"

"His death is most unfortunate," Haku said, as he rose up and walked over to the pair.

"I'm sorry for you loss, truly. You have my condolences."

Hotaru gave him a small nod, appreciating his words.

"As it stands now," he continued, "we cannot return to the fortress. If Tonbee-san is dead, then it stands to reason that the fortress has fallen. Once it has been breached, the thieves can easily return. It's no longer safe there."

"I agree," Utakata nodded to the boy, before he looked to the girls.

"So, what do we do now…" he sighed, before he glanced once more at the scrolls.

"We can't keep protecting Hotaru forever. All of us have our own ways to go, sooner or later. And all of us have people pursuing us."

"Are you saying we should do it?" Naruko asked.

"Removing the kinjutsu?"

Hotaru shot up her eyes at the group as the words were spoken.

"What else can we do?" Utakata asked.

"Neither the fortress nor the village is safe, none of us know anything about the kinjutsu either."

"I'm afraid Utakata-san is right in this one," Haku nodded as he looked on the other, unopened scroll.

"We have no choice."

"No way," Hotaru voiced up.

"Are we really sure about this?" Naruko asked, bringing a hand to her chin to think.

"Wait… Just… I haven't decided whether if I want to get rid of it or not!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hotaru-san, don't you understand that both the kinjutsu and your own life is in danger?" Haku asked.

"It's my life!" she yelled out, only for Utakata to grab her by her shoulders, turn her towards himself, and slap her in her face.

The sudden move sent them all into silence, especially a shocked Hotaru.

"Get a grip!" he growled.

"Utakata-sama…" she whispered.

The man stepped back a little, having a somewhat embarrassed look as he realized what he had just done.

"S-Sorry…" he muttered.

"Utakata-sama, are you telling me to abandon my pride in the clan?!" she yelled, before running past him, into the forest.

"Hey, wait!" Naruko yelled as she ran after the girl, leaving the man and boys behind.

"Um…what…" Ranmaru muttered, as he slowly stirred from the sound of their voices.

His eyes barely opened, glowing red.

"Why is… Hotaru and… Naruko running out into…?" he asked groggily.

"Don't worry about it, Ranmaru-kun. Go back to sleep," Haku said, not looking to the boy.

Ranmaru simply nodded, before slowly closing his eyes, and lowering his head. His breath quickly became heavier, as he fell asleep.

"I'll go after her and persuade her. You watch the scrolls," Utakata said, before walking after them.

Haku nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had stopped and found herself leaning by a tree, crying new tears she didn't know she had.

"Oji-sama…" she whispered, as memories once again revisited her.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
— Mount Katsuragi —  
— 9 years ago —**

A six year old Hotaru stood on the edge of Mount Katsuragi, and beheld the incredible view in front of her, together with her grandfather, En no Gyoja. The elder man had long white hair, and very long white beard. He wore a tannish-colored robe, with the vertical leaf symbol of the Tsuchigumo clan on his back.

"Hotaru…" the elder began, standing behind his granddaughter and holding his hands on her shoulders.

"Once, our clan was so great that its name was known far beyond the mountains, and all the lands you see before you belonged to it."

"Our clan was really great, wasn't it?" the little girl smiled.

A drop of tear fell down in front of her, causing her to look up to where it came from. She watched as her grandfather cried, with streams of tears running down his face.

"Are you crying, Oji-sama?" she asked the elder.

"Was I wrong?" En no Gyoja asked.

"If I wasn't the leader, would the Tsuchigumo clan be…?"

Hotaru kept looking on her grandfather as he continued to let his tears fall.

* * *

**— End Flashback —**

"Oji-sama… What am I going to do?…"

"Hotaru-san?" another girl's voice called from behind.

She turned around, and saw Naruko approaching with a worried look.

"Naruko-san…" she whispered, before wiping away her tears.

The younger girl stood there for a moment, in front of her, looking at her in both worry and sympathy.

"Everyone's worried about you," she finally said.

"Exactly," Utakata's voice called out, and they turned around to see him approaching them.

"So let's go back, Hotaru."

"Utakata-sama?" she spoke.

She stood there for a moment, not saying anything, nor moving.

"What are you doing? Let's go," he once again repeated.

"But I…" she began, but hesitated.

"If you really want what's best for your clan, there's no need to rely on such a thing. If people have unimaginable strength, it will only bring sadness."

His thoughts once again went back to that night. The cave, the circle. The stone table. His master's betrayal.

_'Like me…'_

"Right, Naruko?" he asked the other blonde.

Naruko frowned at his words.

_'You know… I actually begin to see why Hotaru gets frustrated by him, with that gloomy look on life and things,' _Naruko thought to herself.

**"Can you deny his words though? After all, without me you would have had a decent life back at that village," **Kurama interjected.

_'Kurama, don't even say such words… Please…' _she whispered mentally.

**"Nevertheless, he's not that much different than you,"** the fox said.

_'Maybe… But I have a promise to live up to. He has given up.'_

"There's one more way," Hotaru voiced up.

"Huh? How so?" Naruko asked.

"Within the Tsuchigumo clan, there's a man named Shiranami. If we could find him, maybe he could take care of the kinjutsu."

"Someone named Shiranami?" Naruko asked.

"He was Oji-sama's student" Hotaru replied.

"A student of En no Gyoja?" Utakata followed up.

"Well, to be precise, he's the student of a student. Shiranami-sama's father, Hatou-sama, was my Oji-sama's first student. Apparently, he was a brilliant student with exceptional ninjutsu skills. And his son, Shiranami-sama, was said to be more skilled than his father."

"But during the Great Wars, Shiranami-sama's father was killed while protecting the kinjutsu. Oji-sama was worried about him since he was still so young, so he had him flee from the village. Oji-sama told me… that maybe if they were both still here, our situation would be very different."

"Where do you think he is now?" Naruko asked.

"Do you know anything that could help us?"

"Well..." Hotaru muttered.

"We don't know when the thieves will come for us," Utakata interrupted.

"Nor do we know when we will run into my pursuers again, or Naruko's. We don't have time to search for this Shiranami. Make up your mind, Hotaru."

Hotaru looked at the ground once more, not sure what to do.

Naruko let out an audible groan.

"Man, you really are a depressive guy to listen to. And I thought the Kyuubi was bad enough."

She drew an annoyed stare from Utakata.

"Alright, I'll do it, dattebayo!" Naruko spoke, causing Hotaru to look at her.

"You can't be serious?" Utakata exclaimed, rubbing his head.

The pig-tailed blonde gave him a stern look.

"Unlike me, Hotaru-san can still save her dream. And she's strong. She has accepted her problems and suffered through them, all by herself. She's carrying the clan and her grandfather's dreams on her shoulders. I'll be damned if I see someone else's dreams go lost… Like mine did. That's why I want to make her dreams come true, if I can help it."

She smiled at Hotaru.

"Because I believe in you," she added, with her foxy grin.

Hotaru was left dumbstruck by the girl's attitude and warmness, but she was finally smiling again.

"You're even more stupid than Hotaru, you know that?" Utakata groaned.

"Maybe…" the girl smirked.

"But give up on me giving up, dattebayo!"

She turned to her again.

"If I find this Shiranami, he'll be a friend of yours, right? Then you wouldn't be alone, and you won't have to suffer by yourself anymore."

"Naruko-san," she smiled.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll think of something," Naruko smiled, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just give me one or two days," she said as she turned around and disappeared into the forest.

But not without making sure that Haku was informed. Several minutes later, Haku stood in conversation with the said girl.

"One or two days… Naruko-san, what do you really think you're doing?" he asked her, with a raised eyebrow. For this boy, that would mean big skepticism.

"Worried about me getting into trouble?" the blonde smirked.

"I'm worried that remaining in this land will draw pursuers too close to us. We have already spent valuable time. Besides, where would you look?" Haku spoke.

"I'm using Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Someone in the village or around these lands must know something. Maybe we're lucky, and this Shiranami has moved back in recent years. And even if I don't find him, at least I should be able to get some information that can point the direction for Hotaru-san," Naruko explained.

"And what about witnesses? Konoha may sooner or later investigate whatever has happened on Mount Katsuragi, and they will inevitably be drawn to the Tsuchigumo village. They will point towards us," the boy stated.

"We will be gone long before Konoha ever checks that mountain. Besides, we have Ranmaru and Kurama to help us looking out for them," she replied.

Haku let out an audible sigh at her answer. While she was taking a great risk, he couldn't argue her point concerning Ranmaru.

"Very well then," he nodded.

"Ranmaru-kun and I will stay behind, and guard Hotaru-san, along with Utakata-san. But please be careful. If you are attacked, please, just run. Come back towards us, get within Ranmaru-kun's range."

He looked over to the younger boy who slept.

"If you don't mind, please leave a few kage bunshin behind, so they can watch the area until Ranmaru-kun has had enough rest."

"Got it, dattebayo!" she smiled, before she poofed away.

"Kage Bunshin?" Utakata asked, as he and Hotaru had just arrived back.

"Indeed. I take it you approved as well?" Haku replied.

"She did," Utakata sighed, pointing to Hotaru.

"Besides, I doubt I could stop her, even if I tried."

"That's Naruko-san for you," Haku chuckled.

"Still, we should be prepared for the worst. We should make the preparations for the removal of the kinjutsu," Utakata stated.

Hotaru kept silent.

Haku was in deep thought as well, until finally letting out a sigh.

"I hope for Hotaru-san's dream coming true, and for Naruko-san's success, but as much as it pains me, I have to agree," he nodded.

"I had a look at the scroll while you were gone. The process is intricate, and requires the right tools, but I think our supplies should suffice, if we modify some of our equi-…"

Haku stopped at a sudden realization, and rubbed his forehead.

"What?" Utakata asked.

"It just got more complicated. Our equipment is in Naruko's backpack… and Naruko's backpack is currently sealed away in a scroll. And the scroll…"

"She has it… Great!" Utakata groaned, as he connected the dots.

**— Tsuchigumo village —  
— Early morning —**

Naruko had made sure to spread her clones wide out, to cover the nearby landscape, and nearby villages. She sent several clones to the Tsuchigumo village as one of her first moves.

_'Doesn't hurt to check there either, even if they're a bunch of morons' _the real one thought to herself.

**"The moron is you. You just go off again, getting yourself into danger, without knowing what's ahead out there. Have you forgotten what I said after Katabami Kinzan?" **the fox growled.

_'Relax, Kurama, I'm not rushing off to face a famous swordsman who's out of my league this time. I'm just looking for a man,' _she replied back.

**"And how do you intend to keep away from your pursuers?"**

_'We're on the other side of the border. Okay, so it's not too safe out here, and there might be hunters after us, but most of the patrols from Konoha aren't here. We should be fine... if we're quick enough.'_

**"Fine, fine. Suit yourself. But don't get angry when I say "Told you so" "** the fox said, as he lied down to sleep in her mindscape.

She looked up at the sky, noticing the sun rise.

_'About time. My kage bunshin should get at work in the villages. No point in antagonizing them by pulling them out of bed at night. Especially in Tsuchigumo village… after what they did to her…'_

Meanwhile, a certain man found himself in one of the back alleys in the Tsuchigumo village, pondering about his next move.

_'Hmm… What do to…' _he thought, leaning towards a wall with his arms crossed, pressing his blue robes against the wall. The blue robes that carried the vertical leaf symbol of the Tsuchigumo clan on its back.

_'The granddaughter is the only lead to the kinjutsu. But that boy with the senbon had seen through my own jutsu when I spied on them. They must have a sensor. A damn good one too.'_

_'They might be heading back to the fortress by now. I would have gone there to spy, just in case, but the sensor would likely detect me once again. I guess I need to take a chance, and send the others quickly in at nightfall, and catch them before they flee.'_

"Excuse me?" he heard a voice call nearby, drawing his attention as he peeked along the alleyway, and noticed two men stop in his view, outside the alleyway entrance.

The men turned around, and two blonde girls, exact copies of each other, appeared and spoke with them.

_'That's one of her escorts!'_ the man thought, as he silently moved towards the alleyway's edge to get a closer look.

The two men shook their heads, and the blonde girls moved on. He looked out from the edge, spotting a few more down along the road, speaking with the villagers. He stepped out of the alleyway, and approached the two men.

"What are those… girls… asking around for?" he asked them.

One of the men shrugged.

"They said they're looking for some guy named Shiranami," he answered.

The man widened his eyes slightly at the answer.

"I saw her with En no Gyoja's granddaughter the other evening," the other said.

"I guess it has something to do with-"

"Enough! Don't talk about…_that_…" the first one interrupted him, with an angry look.

"I see. Well thank you," the man nodded, before he turned around to disappear into the shadows of the alley, once more.

But not without breaking into a grin.

_'How amusing. I never expected them to look for me of all people,'_ he thought, as he, Shiranami, broke into laughter.

**— With Utakata, Hotaru, Haku and Ranmaru—**

Ranmaru stretched as he let out a long yawn. He blinked for a moment, and wiped away any debris from his eyes.

"Good morning, Ranmaru-kun. Are you doing well?" Haku smiled at the boy.

"Yeah," he nodded, before looking around.

"Where's Naruko?" he asked, as his eyes began to glow red.

"I see… is it kage bunshin? Some are near, some are far. And… is there more out there?" he wondered.

"Naruko-san is looking for someone named Shiranami. She has dispersed her kage bunshin far out by now."

Ranmaru nodded, as he looked around. He spotted Hotaru sitting on a nearby log, while Utakata was making some breakfast over a bonfire. He was frying an animal he had caught from a recent hunt. Hotaru, grieving over the loss of Tonbee, sat there with a sad look. Yet at the same time, there was some determination in her eyes. She was hoping for Naruko's success.

"Hotaru, you should go through with the procedure, when Naruko returns," Utakata voiced up.

"Utakata-sama… But Naruko-san is doing her best to look for Shiranami-sama. I don't want her attempt to be for nothing!" Hotaru replied.

"Chances for her in finding him is low, she… no you, will have to look for him for many days. The longer time it takes, the less safe we are. Someone will find us, sooner or later," Utakata continued.

"I believe in Naruko-san! She will find Shiranami-sama!" Hotaru said as she held up her hands clenched in determination.

"And then what? To have him use you and throw you away?"

These words made Haku narrow his eyes, as he stared at the jinchuuriki.

"That's what he will do. That's what they all do. Shishou and student… How ridiculous…"

Haku's eyes narrowed further.

"Utakata-sama… You don't understand me…" Hotaru whispered.

"You don't understand Oji-sama. He was nothing like what you say. He cared deeply for both the Tsuchigumo clan's future, and for me. And if only you could see that you wouldn't be like your own shishou…"

Utakata stared at her, as his eyes own slowly narrowed.

"I… I wanted to be your apprentice… I admired you… I still do, and I wanted you as my shishou. But you don't want to see the truth… You're a good man, and becoming my shishou will not take that away from you… but you don't-"

"Enough!" Utakata interrupted her.

"Do not speak of that to me, ever again."

Hotaru looked at him in sadness, before she lowered her gaze on the ground.

"Only fools take apprentices, and I don't intend to become one. Shishous… There is nothing worse…"

That was the straw.

"Why you!"

Before the man knew it, Haku had grabbed him by his kimono, with rage blazing from his eyes.

"How dare you?!" he yelled at him.

"I refuse to hear more of your loathsome words. Continue, and I will shove an icicle up your ass!"

Utakata had been surprise by the sudden fury from the Hyoton user, especially given how calm the boy normally appeared, but he gathered himself and kept his own calm. As he would in any heated situation, like combat.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked the boy.

"What do _you_ think you're doing? Hotaru-san has a heavy burden laid on her shoulders, and she has put her hopes on becoming someone's apprentice, to be trained and helped. And your words do nothing but to add to her own burdens!"

The rage lighted from his eyes.

"And furthermore, your words are nothing but insults to every shishou out there, who give their all to protect and train their students. And they are an insult to Zabuza-san, who raised and trained me! I will no longer sit still, and allow your venomous talk to continue!"

Hotaru stared in shock at the boy's outburst.

"Eh…Um… Haku-san, you really don't have to-" she began.

"I won't allow it!" Haku interrupted her, not taking his eyes off Utakata for a second.

Utakata slowly lifted his own hand up, to grab Haku's and force it off.

"You were trained by Zabuza, weren't you?" he began, "The 'Demon of Kirigakure', the one who slaughtered his entire class at graduation. A man who's reputation is a river of blood, who only looked out for himself. Why should I listen to _your_ words?"

Haku kept glaring at him, but let out a small sigh before he continue.

"It's true, Zabuza-san always put his ambitions first. And he made it clear from the beginning that I would be his tool, nothing more. But I didn't mind."

Utakata raised an eyebrow at the last remark.

"For he gave me something far more valuable."

* * *

**— Flashback —  
— 8 years ago —  
— Haku, age 8 —  
— The Land of Water—**

A young Haku curled up, trying to keep warm, under the falling snow, as he sat on a bridge, cold and hungry. He wore nothing but rags, and people who passed by ignored him, as if he didn't even exist. Footsteps came and went. He was simply a filthy street rat to them, a worthless one who carried a Kekkai Genkai. He was nothing. Nothing worth any attention.

Until he heard some steps stop up in his front, and a shadow came over him. He looked up, to see a Kiri Shinobi, with black short hair and bandaged face, staring at him.

He let out a silent laugh at the boy.

"What a pitiful kid," he commented.

Haku kept looking as Zabuza walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"A kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die like a beggar, without freedom or dreams," he taunted.

He stopped, as the boy smiled at him, to his surprise.

"You have the same eyes as me," he spoke.

Zabuza kept staring at him, with his eyes wide. They gazed at one another, eyes to eyes, while the snowflakes kept falling around them.

"Kozo, do you want to be needed by someone?" Zabuza asked him.

"Can you give everything to me?"

Another moment of silence, as they kept looking at one another, until the boy finally nodded.

"Staring today, your ability is mine," Zabuza said, as he and the kid both rose up from the ground.

"Come with me," Zabuza said, as he put his arm around Haku.

* * *

**— Age 10 —  
— On a hill, above Kirigakure —**

They beheld the sight of the hidden village known as Kirigakure, shrouded in mist. The boy's hair had grown, reaching to his shoulders, and he wore a dark teal hanten.

"Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave this Land of Water tonight," Zabuza told him, as they looked over the village.

"But I will return to this country again. I will take possession of this place. In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of consolidation or encouragement."

He looked at the boy.

"What I really need is…"

"I know," Haku smiled.

"Please feel at ease, I am your weapon, Zabuza-san. Please let me be with you as a tool that who will follow your orders."

"Good boy," Zabuza said in approval.

**—A week later—**

"Zabuza-san? Do you know where we are going?" young Haku asked, as they walked through the wild forest.

They had reached the larger continent after leaving the Land of Waters behind, and except for a stop in a village to get some supplies, they had kept themselves mostly to the wilds.

"It doesn't matter where we are going, Haku. Opportunity will come to us, and when the time is right, I shall achieve my ambitions and take the Land of Waters as my own."

"Hai, and I will be your weapon, Zabuza-san," Haku smiled.

"But what about those who helped us in our escape?"

"The Demon Brothers? You should focus only on us, Haku. Your ability and my goals are more important. Besides, the Demon Brothers can take care of themselves."

"Hai, I understand," Haku nodded, not knowing that the two shinobi they spoke of would join them years later, after making their own escape.

They kept walking through the forest for hours, before Zabuza halted in his path.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

The man didn't respond, but kept glaring up among the trees. Before the boy could react, the man shoved him aside, and jumped backwards, avoiding a hail of kunai that landed at their spot. Haku in his surprise had fallen over, but quickly got up and pulled out a kunai. As he looked up in the trees, he saw four masked men on the branches ahead of them. The ANBU from Kirigakure.

"Took you long enough," Zabuza called out, as he gripped his blade, the Kubikiribocho, and swung it out in front.

"Then again," he smirked, "I heard that the village had trouble with the Kaguya clan the night I left. Talk about good fortune."

"Momochi Zabuza! Surrender yourself, or die!" one of the ANBU called.

"Not today, meat bag!" he replied, as he quickly charged at the group.

**— 2 hours later —**

Something carried him. Or someone. While he felt his head ache, he was slowly but surely becoming aware of his surroundings, as he slowly woke up from unconsciousness.

"Zabuza…san?…" he whispered, as he opened his eyes, and saw the man carrying him.

He looked up, and saw bruises, cuts and torn clothing. The Kubikiribocho hung on his back, as always.

_'What happened?…' _Haku thought, as he slowly looked around to notice that Zabuza was limping, as he carried him.

_'That's right. We were attacked… I… I got hit fast… can't remember much…'_

_'I was useless…'_

"I'm sorry… Zabuza-san… I failed you," he whispered, drawing his attention.

He stopped to look at the boy in his arms, who had turned his face away in shame.

"Baka, you're still a gaki," he replied, causing the boy to look up at him in confusion.

"You may be my weapon, but every weapon needs to be sharpened and prepared, before they can be used."

It took some moments to realize what he meant, but Haku nodded as the comprehension dawned upon him. Zabuza still had high expectations for him, and would not cast him aside.

"Hai, Zabuza-san," he whispered.

"Now get some rest, that ANBU hit your head pretty hard. If it helps you, I took him out, before I made our escape."

"Hai…" he smiled weakly, before allowing himself to pass out.

* * *

**—Months later—**

Winter season had reached the lands they were in, and Haku himself was running along the road, with pine forest on both sides. He carried a white rabbit in his arms, one he had caught. However, the rabbit wasn't to keen in dangling under his arms, so it pushed on and jumped out the human's arms.

The boy chased as fast as he could after the rabbit, but it was too quick for him, and disappeared among the bushes. Realizing his new pet was lost, Haku stopped and bent over in sadness, only for Zabuza to walk out from a path intersecting with the road.

"Yours?" he asked, as he held out the white rabbit by its ears.

The boy was overjoyed, and embraced it into his arms as he hugged it. Zabuza kept his rather neutral stare, but put up a hand and ruffled the boys hair.

Haku couldn't be more happy. He had a purpose. He had someone to live and die for. He felt needed. He had a life with meaning. He also got his pet back, as an added bonus. And maybe… unbeknownst to him… as the hand ruffled on his head, he felt loved.

* * *

**— Age 11 —**

They left the large shack in the dark woods, somewhere far into the continent. They walked along a path, and Zabuza was re-counting a large deck of ryo-bills. Haku followed, though with a slight frown in his face.

After a while, Zabuza sighed.

"Ok, Haku, spill it! What is it?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Zabuza-san. Please do not worry," he replied.

"I need you to be fully focused when you do my bidding, Haku. I don't want any hesitation nor distraction. Now, tell me what it is, so that we can get this over with," he demanded.

"Forgive me, Zabuza-san," he hesitated.

"It's just… that… the village leader we killed seemed like a noble man who was only protecting his people, and committed to his village. The one who hired us… well…"

"Haku," Zabuza began, still with eyes towards the path they were walking.

"Some people foolishly think of things as good and bad. The only thing that is real, is allies and enemies. And what you can do, and don't. Besides, most people think they are the good guys anyway, so why even delude oneself?"

Haku nodded along his words.

"I see. But do not worry, I am your tool, and I will follow your orders. No matter what happens," he said with conviction.

"Good boy. But rid yourself of those feelings, they will only drag you down."

* * *

**— Age 13 —  
— Land of Taki —**

A sunny day. Like they have had the several past days. Apparently, it was common in this season of the year in the southern lands of Taki.

They had been able to shake off the pursuers from Kirigakure, at least for a while, so they were able to relax a little in their travel, in this lush forest.

Until they heard some rustling in a nearby bush, followed by a small yip.

"Hmm? An animal?" Zabuza muttered.

Haku kneeled down in front of the bush, only to find a brown puppy inside.

"Well, hello there," he smiled.

"How did you get here?"

The puppy crawled forward, and sniffed at Haku's hand, which he had held out. The puppy began to lick it, and the boy laughed as it tickled.

"It seems tame, Zabuza-san. Maybe it has run away from its owner."

"Oh, what trouble," the man sighed, "probably going to draw people out here…"

"Kuro?" a young voice called out among the trees.

"Kuro, where are you? Come here, boy!"

The puppy let out a happy yip, and ran among the trees to a girl with wide blond hair and pink kimono.

"Ah, there you are!" the girl said, happy to find her lost pet.

She kneeled down, and the puppy jumped into her arms, and licked her in her face. She giggled, before looking over to Zabuza and Haku.

The man was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He had bandages like a mask over the lower half of his face. He wore his headband sideways on his head. He was shirtless, which caused the girl to blush a bit, since his chest was only covered by a belt to which he attached his huge sword. He wore baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

_'That's one huge sword…'_ she thought, scared of the man.

She looked at the younger boy. Close to her age, maybe a year older. He wore a grey hanten and brown trousers, and his dark hair hung down his neck.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. He ran away from me," she said with a bow.

Haku smiled, while Zabuza gave her a bored look. The younger boy stepped over to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Haku, and this is Zabuza-san," he introduced themselves.

The boy seemed sweet and kind, in contrast to the older man, and made her feel at ease.

"I'm Mila. Pleased to meet you, Haku," she smiled.

"But what are you and your father doing out here?" she asked.

Zabuza laughed at the question, making the girl look at him with confusion, and slight fear. That man was scary, even when laughing.

"He's not my boy," he chuckled.

"He's working for me."

"We're travelers, like many others," Haku said, to answer her question. She felt calmer as her focus had turned back to the smiling boy. What a warm smile.

"Mila! There you are!" another voice called out, as a few men stepped out among the trees.

The one who called at her had gray Chinese-styled mustache, and round glasses. He was wearing a brown formal robe, while his two companions wore gray hantens.

"Tou-san," Mila responded back.

"I'm sorry. Kuro ran away, and I had to find him."

"Don't go running off from us like that, my dear. You could get hurt," he said.

His tone was stern, but gentle. He then looked at Zabuza with narrowed eyes, before looking at Haku, carefully analyzing both.

"You don't strike me as the diplomatic type," the man said to Zabuza.

He looked at Haku again.

"But it seems my daughter likes your boy. She's good at reading people, so I suppose you're not bad people. At least not your boy."

"Tou-san, please!" the girl whined, her face red from embarrassment from what her father had said.

Ignoring the girl's complain, the man continued.

"I am Akira, and the chief of Shingera village, which is only a few kilometers down that way," he said, pointing to a nearby path.

"We're just returning from official business in another village. If you'd like, you can accompany us to our village, and maybe sleep over for the night. Our inn has good bedding."

Haku turned and looked at Zabuza with a pleading look. It was only for a instant moment though, since the boy quickly remembered that he was Zabuza's tool, nothing more. So he shook it off and put on a neutral face. Nonetheless, Zabuza had noticed this look of his, and the boy hoped he hadn't displeased his master.

"Humm..." Zabuza muttered, looking lazily towards the skies with his arms crossed.

"I suppose a night's sleep in a proper bed wouldn't be bad," he said lazily.

Haku still kept his neutral face, though barely, since inside he felt… It surprised him, he didn't know he would feel this kind of joy for something as trivial as a night's sleep in a village.

The girl smiled, however. Yes, the man was scary, but the boy… There was something about him she liked since first sight. Something about his way of being, something about his... kindness. It somehow beamed out to her.

So Zabuza and Haku followed the men and the girl along the path. The men kept silent, for the most part, while Mila began to ask Haku questions about who they were, and what they did for living. The boy explained that they were traveling mercenaries, to which the girl found very exciting and interesting.

"It sounds dangerous," she commented.

"But fun at the same time. But I'm not cut out to that sort of life."

"Why do you say that, Mila-san?" Haku asked.

"I don't really like fighting. And I don't like the idea of seeking dangers, I think I prefer to be safe. And I love my village, and my family. I want to grow up to become a great leader like my Tou-san, and help my village in any way."

"That's my girl," Akira smile, and ruffled the top of her head.

"Growing up to become like her Tou-san. She'll make a great leader, one day."

"Tou-san!" the girl whined, a blushing a little by the praise.

Zabuza had followed along, not really paying any attention to the conversation.

The two children kept talking about their lives, likes, dislikes, dreams. Or as much of it that was possible for a walk lasting only a few kilometers. When they reached the village, the chief pointed out the inn to them, before he left with his two assistants.

"Um… Haku-san… Would you like to come with me to the pond?" the girl asked, looking on the ground, a little shy.

"Um… Go ahead, I can see if I can catch up to you, afterwards," Haku said.

_'I must stay by Zabuza-san's side,'_ he thought to himself.

After the girl walked ahead, Haku approached Zabuza inside the inn.

"Huh? Did the girl dump you or something?" Zabuza chuckled.

"No, I just thought I should stay at yo-" he said, before the man interrupted him.

"Haku, follow that girl. Who knows, maybe you'll come across some interesting information. Or maybe we could establish some contacts with this village. That could bring us some opportunities."

The boy's eyes widened.

"B-But what would you have me do with her?" he asked.

"You're the expert, not me," he chuckled.

"Do whatever you do with these people. You seem to have a better knack at it than I do. Me... I just hack and slash, anyway."

"Hai, Zabuza-san," Haku bowed, before running out and after the girl.

He met her at the village's pond. It was not far from the central square, and several villagers passed by, giving their respecting nods to the chief's daughter. She nodded back at them.

"A new guest?" someone whispered, as they passed by the coupled.

"Mila-san seems fine with him. Then he should be a good lad," someone else replied

The boy and the girl continued on whatever they had been talking about. In fact, they talked about everything, except that Haku avoided mentioning them being nuke-nins. But he did like the girl. She was pretty, she was funny, and really seemed to be caring. Her puppy ran around, sniffing at different people that passed, and at different objects all around the pond. Haku got to hold it in his arms at well. It was among the cutest things ever, and he had to laugh when it licked him happily in his face.

She then took him to one of the nearby restaurant's, and had a good meal. On her bill.

Haku enjoyed himself so much that he forgot that he and Zabuza were on the run. For moments, at least. And there were no thoughts about information gathering or anything for Zabuza's use. They had such fun, that Haku even forgot the time.

As the evening approached, the boy had to bid his farewell.

"I'm sorry, Mila-san, but I am needed by Zabuza-san, and I can't stay out any longer," he said, with a slight bow.

"You make it sound weird. Isn't he your friend?" she asked.

"He is my purpose. He did say that I worked for him," he said.

Words like 'tools' would only sound confusing to the girl, so he dropped going deeper into it.

"So he's your boss, then," she asked.

"That sums it up, yes," the boy nodded.

"Oh well. I'm sure Tou-san would want me home as well by now. But hey, don't leave the village tomorrow until I get to say goodbye. Or… Maybe you two could stay longer. I like hanging out with you, Haku-san."

Haku smiled at the idea.

"Yeah… I would like that. But Zabuz-"

"I'll make Tou-san ask him to stay for a few more days, for even cheaper than usual," she smiled.

"Wh… Why are you so adamant in us staying longer?" the boy asked, uncertain of what to think of it.

"I like you, Haku-san. We're friends, and I'd hate to see you leave already the day after we just met," she smiled.

_'Friends…'_ he thought.

His own feelings said it to be true.

"Yes, we're friends," he smiled, feeling an excitement inside himself he rarely felt, not knowing how to describe it.

"I'll… talk with Zabuza-san about it. I think a few days of rest be good for him," he said.

"And for you," Mila added.

"See you tomorrow, Haku-san. Bye!"

She jogged away from him, in direction to her own home, with her puppy running alongside her feet. With her blond hair and lower end of her pink kimono waving along with the slight breeze.

_'Friends…' _Haku thought once again, smiling in happiness.

He had found a new friend. His first friend. Zabuza was his purpose and his life, but he was his tool, not friend. But Mila was different. She opened up to him from the start, and had along with her father welcomed them to the village. And it was clear that she liked him.

But as Haku reached the inn, he was stopped at a yipping sound behind him. He turned to see Mila's puppy, and it was wiggling its tail at him.

"Heh, you really know how to run away from Mila-san, don't you, Kuro?" the boy chuckled as he picked up the puppy and petted it in his arms.

He looked up to see the sky dark red.

_'Oh well, might as well go ahead and return him to Mila-san,'_ Haku thought.

He found their mansion, after asking for direction. It was larger than the other houses, but nothing too luxurious. The village hadn't shown any sign of poverty, so perhaps it was more a sign of humility, Haku mused. The chief did indeed put the village before personal wealth, if what he heard from the bypassing villagers were right. An honorable man, indeed.

But as he approached the door, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from within. He put Kuro down on the ground, and armed himself with the senbon he kept in his holster.

The last few years, he had been practicing his skills with this particular weapon. If fitted his style, and it showed very good promise in combination with the Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors), a jutsu he recently had developed, based on his Kekkai Genkai. Essentially since that jutsu would consume a lot of projectiles. And he personally preferred this weapon, above kunais.

Now, something was happening, and he feared for his new friend and her family. He had to be quick, and he broke in the through door, the sight in front of him horrifying the boy. Three masked men, surrounding a woman at the wall. Akira lied bloody and lifeless on the floor, along with…

"Mila-san!" he yelled!

The bandits turned around, to see a young boy charge directly at them, and before they realized it, he had knocked one over and stabbed his senbon into his heart.

"Shit, get out of here!" one of the other men exclaimed, as both fled through the nearest window.

The woman slid down the wall, and sobbed, in total shock.

"Mila-san!" Haku yelled, as he ran over to the downed girl.

She was lying on her stomach, and he rolled her over carefully, on his lap. He was utterly horrified to see the stab-wounds on the girl's chest.

"Haku…san…" she whispered, weakly.

Tears ran down her face.

"Haku…sa…I'm sc…scared…"

Her eyes began to close, slowly.

"No, Mila-san! Stay with me!" the boy desperately called to her.

But to no avail.

"Haku…"

Those were her final words. There was no breath, and as Haku felt on her chest, no heartbeat. Not anymore.

"Mila-san…" Haku choked, as his own tears ran down his face.

Other villagers had entered the mansion by now, as the woman's scream had been heard in the distance.

"Akira-san!" one of them shouted, as they ran over.

"He's… dead…" another one said in horror, while checking their beloved village leader.

"You there, who did this?!" he called to Haku.

Haku gently put the girl down from his lap.

"The bastards… who are going to pay!" he screamed, before leaping out the window to pursue them.

Such pain. So unfair. She had become his first friend, and she was taken away from him on less than a day. How could they! Such anger. Such rage. Such consuming fire. He hadn't felt this before. But it was so wrong, what had been done. He wanted them to pay greatly for what they had done to his friend. He wanted retribution!

He followed the trail they had left behind, as quickly as he could. But he made sure to be silent, he wouldn't want to alert them of his presence. Not before they were dead.

There, he found them, panting behind some trees.

"What the hell happened back there?" one of the masked men exclaimed.

"How could one gaki kill him off like that?"

"Shinobi…" the other one mused.

"They are the only ones with that kind of power. Looks like we were unlucky."

"Still, we took out Akira and his daughter. Don't worry about his wife, she will not be useful after-"

They didn't get any further. Haku threw out his senbon, hitting one of the masked men all over his back and he fell over in pain.

"You!" he yelled, as he charged at the other one.

The man took out a kunai, and tried to take out the boy, but he gracefully dodged by leaning back, before swinging himself onto the man and forcing a set of senbon into his heart, held in back-hand grip. The man fell over and died.

Haku stepped slowly but dangerously towards the remaining bandit, lying in on the ground in pain. And now in fear.

"No, please, spare me!" he pleaded.

But he would have none of it, as he had picked up the other man's kunai. The man watched as the boy, with anger and hate blazing from his eyes, bent over and overshadowed the light from the stars above. His throat was then slit, and he felt the world darken, as his blood gushed out of the throat, and his mouth. He died.

Yet for what Haku had done, it did not bring him any relief. Mila was gone. Her honorable father was gone. And nothing could bring them back. Not even the deaths of the attackers made the pain feel less. If anything, it felt worse. And Mila would have been disgusted by his action. He was a kind boy to her, not someone hell-bent on revenge. And Zabuza... He had failed him... He let his own personal feelings get in the way...

He stood there as others from the village found them. The woman, who was Milo's mother and the chief's wife, had explained what happened.

"It's…It's Daigoro!" one of the villagers exclaimed when they removed the mask on one of them.

"Wait, the former second chief?" another one asked.

"The one Akira-san had banished for his hidden crimes?"

So, a greedy man with a grudge had taken his revenge, only to meet death for his action. Along with the death of an innocent girl and her father. Haku's first friend, ever…

**— Next morning —**

Zabuza found him at dawn. Apparently, what happened last night had caused great commotion and the shinobi found it wise to back off, and slip out unseen. Haku had also disappeared, but the shinobi knew how to find his weapon.

He found him in the forest, a safe distance away from the village. He sat there on a rock, sobbing as his tears ran down his face.

"Forgive me, Zabuza-san," he whispered, as his master approached from behind.

"I'm weak."

Tools shouldn't cry. Tools shouldn't let their own feelings distract or guide them. Yet here he was, overwhelmed by his own sorrow and hurt. Mourning his own loss. A loss that caused him take life on his own. How could Zabuza rely on him, with such weakness?

"I have failed you."

"Huh? Failed me?" Zabuza muttered, in a lazy way.

He stood there, beside the mourning boy.

"I don't seem to recall giving you any orders you haven't carried out…"

He looked up in the sky, lazily.

"Oh, wait, it was that information gathering. Oh well, shit happens. It wasn't like you went overbroad and killed them yourself. But… yeah, I'm a bit angry. I missed out the fun…"

Haku looked up at him, in confusion.

"Fun?…" he asked.

"Yeah, the killing. I should have been walking with you instead of dozing off at that inn. Would at least have given me the joy to decapitate the heads of those guys."

"Oh well…" he sighed, and ruffled Haku on his head.

"Let's go, Haku."

"You... You still want..." the boy choked.

"What, did your Hyoton become useless or something? Come now, Haku," Zabuza said.

"Hai… Zabuza-san," Haku smiled weakly, and wiped away his tears.

Zabuza still wanted his ability. And there was always something about what Zabuza said to him, and how he said it, that made him feel more at ease. Even the pain lessened a bit.

But he would never forget Mila. His first friend. The one that died all too soon.

* * *

**— Age 14 —**

They had been given a pause from their enemies, who always pursued them. And whenever they had this opportunity, they would always work on improving themselves.

"Not enough… Must keep going!" Haku panted, down on his four.

The ice mirrors forming a dome beside him cracked, and all the mirrors fell apart. In the center of the broken ice stood a few dummy figures, all filled with senbon on colored areas, marking a person's vital spots.

"Not enough…" the boy panted.

"Haku, don't overdo it," Zabuza said, as the man approached him.

"But, Zabuza-san, it's not-" Haku began.

"You're exhausted. Give yourself a rest, improvement comes with time."

He looked up at his master.

"It's an order, Haku," he growled, and threw him an apple.

The boy caught it.

"Hai, Zabuza-san," he smiled.

He sat down by a tree, and dug into the fruit. He was donning a suitable outfit the Demon Brothers had provided him after their escape from Kiri. The same outfit used by hunters of Kiri. He liked the outfit, and felt it suited him. And it fit straight into Zabuza's idea of having a false hunter faking his death, should the need arise. His hair was gathered into two locks hanging in front of his face, and the rest into a bun holder on the back of his head.

"Haku, tell me something," Zabuza said, as the man sat down beside him.

"From what I have seen, you can keep the Makyo Hyosho going for three minutes before you reach the limit. But by then, you would have killed most people. I've seen you succeed with any enemies you've used it on. Why are you then pushing yourself so hard for that particular jutsu?"

"You said _most_ people, not _all _people," Haku answered.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"I am your weapon, Zabuza-san, and I cannot afford to be useless… But you know… I also admire you…"

He took another bite of the apple.

"And I want to surpass you, and defeat you."

Zabuza stared at the boy for a moment, before bursting out into a bellowed laugh.

"Hahahah! That was a good one Haku, you almost had me there!" he laughed.

"I'm serious, Zabuza-san!" the boy said, causing his laugh to stop immediately.

He stared at the boy once again, now with eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget your place, Haku. Don't you think that idea will be counter-productive against my own goals?" he growled.

"Feel at ease, Zabuza-san. I said defeat you, not kill you," he smiled.

The man found himself intrigued by the words, and their possible repercussions.

"I want to be there at your side, when you dreams come true. To do that, I must be stronger. As strong at you. Strong enough to defeat you."

He looked at his master.

"You are strong, Zabuza-san. But there are people out there who rivals your strength. I know your love for challenging battles, and whenever we face such a foe, I will let you handle it. But I fear there may be times where we face more than one such foe, and at those times, you will need my aid."

He took another bite of the apple, and kept silent for a moment, to let the words sink in.

"Therefore, I want to defeat you. Because I will know by then that I have the strength to take on the world together with you, Zabuza-san."

"Naruhodo," Zabuza chuckled.

"Good thinking, Haku. I like that attitude of yours. You will serve me well."

"I am and will always be at your command, Zabuza-san."

"That's a good boy," Zabuza said, and ruffled him on his head.

"I have faith in you."

"Hm? Faith?" the boy asked, perplexed.

Those were not the words his master were known for.

"Yes. Otherwise I would never have picked you up on that bridge, all those years ago. You have potential like none others."

"Zabuza-san, I…" he muttered. He blushed a bit by the praise, and looked slightly away.

"Now then, when we're done with the break, we'll have a spar, and work more on your taijutsu."

"Hai, Zabuza-san!" he smiled, with more fire in his eyes than ever.

* * *

**—Age 15—  
—The Land of Waves—**

He had been hit very hard, and was down for the count, but he slowly stirred, as he sensed someone calling out to him. Finally, he managed to slowly open his eyes, though it took all his remaining strength to do so. In his blurry vision, he saw the face of a very weakened Zabuza in front of him.

"Z… Zabuza-san…" he whispered.

"Haku…" Zabuza said, weakly. "We've been together… all this time… but…"

"Zabuza-san, no…" Haku whispered, as tears were falling down his face, for he realized that this was the final moment.

Zabuza was looking back at him, with sorrow written all over his face. He began moving his fingers, and slowly dragged his hand to Haku's head. Haku felt the touch of his hand, on his face, for one last time.

"I've given you… a chance to live on… Promise me… that you will… find happiness… Live a better life than I did…"

"Zabuza, please… don't die!" he said back, weakly.

"It's time to… say goodbye, Haku… Thank you for everything… I'm sorry…"

"Zabuza-san…" Haku spoke back, but the strain was too great, and he couldn't stay awake any longer. The world went black.

* * *

**— End Flashback —**

_'All this time, throughout the years... Zabuza-san truly cared for me, even if it was all about ambition at the start. Yet while I was supposed to be a tool, and nothing more, Utakata-san and Harusame, they appeared to... How ironic...'_ Haku thought, before continuing.

"You and I are different, Utakata-san…" Haku said, looking sadly on the ground as he had let the precious memories once again go by him.

"You grew up with the burdens of a jinchuuriki. For that, you were hated and prized at the same time. But you had your shishou, and other comrades. I had nothing. I had lost everything, until Zabuza-san made me his own. He wanted my Hyoton as his weapon, but that was all I required: A reason to live for. We lived and fought to protect one another. He needed me, and I needed him. But when the end finally came…"

He looked straight into Utakata's eyes.

"He could have run away to preserve his own life, but instead he chose to sacrifice himself to save mine."

Utakata barely widened his eyes at this statement, but Haku still noticed.

"Haku-san…" Hotaru whispered.

"I was at first devastated, and felt that I had lost everything again. I wanted to die, but Naruko-san helped me see the truth, and realize why Zabuza-san did what he did," he said, then smiled sadly.

"He was too proud to admit it, but he cared deeply for me. He always stood by my side, and gave me the encouragement I needed to keep pressing on. He advised me when I trained, he kept my spirit up whenever I was down, even if he claimed it to be for his own use. And in the end, he gave his life so that I can live mine to the fullest."

"I am his legacy, and I am committed to honor his final wish. And now I have my own obligations to Naruko-san and Ranmaru-kun. Those two need me by their side, now more than ever. What Zabuza-san has given me, I will pass on. Because, whenever I recall the memories of us two, and how he always was there for me, I feel strengthened and encouraged. And I need it, so that I can be there for my precious people."

"Naruko-san and also Ranmaru-kun are going through a very difficult time right now. They need my help and support, and I will be there to help them through it. That… is what Zabuza-san truly has given me."

His face turned serious, once again.

"Therefore, I will not stand by any longer and listen to your talk. I'm sorry to hear about your shishou, but the way you describe them all under one is not how I knew Zabuza-san. It is not how I see him, and how I remember him. Please respect that there are others, different than yours. Please respect mine, and please respect Hotaru-san's Oji-sama."

Utakata had kept silent as Haku spoke his words. As the boy finished, Utakata let out a sigh, before turning around and began walking away from them.

"Utakata-san?" Haku called at him.

"Fine, I'll admit that there are some exceptions out there. Maybe you two just got more lucky," Utakata replied exasperated.

Haku narrowed his eyes once again.

"Let me ask you something," he began, drawing the man's attention, as he turned towards him again.

"How do you know that your shishou tried to kill you?"

Now it was Utakata's turn to have his eyes flare up in anger.

"Don't you dare bringing that up to me!" he yelled back at the tall boy.

"Answer my question: Why are you so convinced that your shishou tried to kill you?" Haku pressed on, not even flinching at the man's outburst.

"Isn't that obvious from what I told you? Or how those ANBU spoke of me?" Utakata growled.

"The only thing that is obvious is what you saw or heard. But did you truly know his intention?" Haku pointed out.

"Shut up…" Utakata growled.

"How do you know that his intention was to kill you? What if he intended to do something about the Rokubi only, and not you?"

"Shut up!" the man yelled.

Hotaru stepped slowly away from the two, as the intensity of their quarrel became too much for her.

"Both of you, please stop!" she pleaded, but apparently it fell on deaf ears, as Utakata glared at Haku in fury, while the said boy kept staring back with narrowed eyes, not allowing himself to flinch even once.

Ranmaru who sat nearby had followed the commotion, and felt greatly uncomfortable as well.

"Why are you so sure that he tried to kill you? What if you are wrong?" Haku continued.

"Shut up!" Utakata yelled out even louder.

But the words had begun to reappear. The words from that man, the night he was betrayed. Or was he?

_'Utakata, live on. Together with this power.'_

Utakata turned away, gritting his teeth. Haku kept staring at his back.

The man begun to walk away.

"Utakata-sama?" Hotaru called after him.

"Sorry, I… I need to clear my head. Leave me alone!" he said.

Hotaru kept looking after the man as he disappeared among the bushes. She wanted to follow him, but Haku grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Let him go. I think he needs some time for himself," he said.

"Haku-san, was that really necessary?" Hotaru asked, not approving the action.

"To be honest, I don't know," the boy shook his head.

"But it's been bothering me ever since he told us. I don't mean to cast doubt over Utakata-san's story, but I have the feeling that there is more to it… and I think only he is the one who has the key to uncover the truth."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Hotaru sighed.

"I hope that as well," Haku nodded, as they both gazed into the forest where Utakata had disappeared.

**— An hour later —  
— With Naruko —**

"Great Naruko, just great…" she spoke to herself, as she leaned against a tree at an open road.

"Just had to let that big mouth of yours do the talking, when you actually don't know where to find this guy," she sighed.

"And I don't have that much time... Why couldn't I inherit more of my dad's smarts..."

**"If it is any consolidation, you did pick up on some of your mother's recklessness,"** Kurama spoke.

_'Is that supposed to help?'_

**"Well, it keeps my day more interesting,"** the fox chuckled, at which Naruko sweat dropped.

_'Kitsune… Mischievous animals, the whole lot.'_

**"I know… And I'm proud to admit it!"** he grinned.

_'Makes me wonder if Shukaku had been a better choice. At least he is openly insane.'_

**"Oh, now I'm hurt!"** Kurama said in mock anger.

_'Furball!…'_

**"Fleshbag!…"**

After shaking her head, Naruko moved herself away from the tree, and continued down along the road. It was a cloudless day, with a silent wind blowing over the tree tops.

_'Hey, Kurama?'_

**"What?"**

_'Thank you,' _the girl smiled.

**"For what?"**

_'For always being there for me… And for being my best friend,' _the girl smiled.

**"Don't mention it,"** the fox smiled back.

_'No, I mean it! The last day has made me think a lot, you know…'_

**"Oh?"**

_'After the thing with Utakata… While I have been out here searching... I looked back over my life a little, and wondered how different things would be, if I wasn't your jinchuuriki… Even you yourself tried to point out how things would be if you hadn't been sealed inside of me… But in spite of what I could think of, there's one thing I realized, that I would never ever give away for an easier life…'_

The fox listened attentive to her, waiting for her next words.

_'Our friendship. You've always been there for me, and you are one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I would never ever give that away.'_

The fox smiled at the words.

**_"Heh… Never thought I would get this softhearted towards a human… But thanks, kit,"_** he thought to himself.

After a few minutes, she spotted a man approaching towards her on the road. A older farmer, with a hat, dark and grey clothing, and carrying a pick over his shoulder.

"You there," he called out to her as they approached one another. They stopped in front of each other.

"Why is a young woman like yourself walking all alone out here?" he asked.

"Well, I was looking for someone, but I can't seem to find him," she explained.

"Oh, who would that be?" the man wondered.

"Someone called Shiranami," Naruko replied.

"Shiranami…" the man thought.

"Oh, him!"

"What?! You know him?!" Naruko exclaimed.

She grabbed him and shook him by his shoulders.

"Seriously?! Are you for real, oji-chan?!" she asked him.

"Oh yes. If my memory serves me right, there was a guy with that name doing some ninjutsu training."

He pointed towards the forest, where some mountains could be seen in the distance.

"It was a shed near a waterfall that was right over the mountain."

"Over the mountain?" she repeated, before running into said direction.

"Arigatou, oji-chan," she called back as she disappeared into the forest.

She ran for several minutes, but something was bugging her. At last, she stopped for a moment, to gather her thoughts.

_'Something is wrong... There was something about that man… He did seem honest and all that, but why can't I shake off the feeling that something was wrong about him?'_

**"Took you long enough,"** Kurama joined in.

**"But yeah, something was off with that guy. I sensed a lot of feelings, mostly fear and confusion."**

_'Genjutsu?' _the girl wondered.

**"Most likely, yes."**

_'So, it's a trap then… But if Shiranami is in danger, I have to know.'_

"Kage Bunshin, no Jutsu!" she called out, as she put her hands into her trademark seal.

A kage bunshin appeared in front of her, and took off in the direction of the shed. Naruko waited for a minute, then followed after.

**— With Haku, Ranmaru and Hotaru —**

The remaining three sat around the campfire, and ate the fried meat that Utakata had left behind.

"Hey, Haku," Ranmaru voice up, as he had finished taking a sip from a water canteen.

"Hmm?" the older boy responded, as he ate his piece of meat.

"You know… the more I hear you talking about Zabuza, the more I admire him," the younger boy smiled, slightly.

"Is that so?" Haku smiled back.

Ranmaru nodded.

"He was like Raiga. Even though he had no care for others, Raiga really cared for me. Just as Zabuza did for you."

His smile faded.

"I miss him…"

"I miss Zabuza-san, too. He will always be a part of me," Haku said.

"Yeah," the younger nodded.

"In the end… I'm glad it was you and Naruko who defeated us."

"Oh?" Haku replied, raising an eyebrow.

"We took Raiga away from you."

"You did… and I can't say I'm not angry about it," Ranmaru said, looking up at Haku.

"But… Raiga and I… we did some really terrible things back at Katabami Kinzan."

He stared into the fire, with regret in his eyes.

"I only cared for Raiga and myself back then, and I can't say I really care for other people now… But Naruko was right back then, we did hurt many innocent people… In the end, I think we deserved it. But I'm glad it was you who stopped us, not someone else. Or they would probably have killed me."

"I see," Haku nodded.

"You two had good shishous, didn't you?" Hotaru finally joined in.

The boys looked at one another.

"I don't know if 'shishou' is the word I would use when I think of Zabuza-san, but in a sense, yes. He did raise me and train me," Haku answered.

"And Raiga was my legs, and showed me the world," Ranmaru added.

"They sound like wonderful people," Hotaru smiled.

"To us they were. But remember, Hotaru-san, that the life of a shinobi is not as black and white as many think. While Zabuza-san and I looked out for each other, and while I can speak fondly of him, we took missions for many different clients, including despicable ones. We have committed acts that I myself am ashamed of. We have hurt people, and there are those who would fiercely hate Zabuza-san and me for what we did. But we are shinobi, and we live for our own purposes. Besides, we needed the money at the time, and our paths clashed with other's."

Hotaru nodded at his words.

"And you have heard the stories of both Naruko-san and Utakata-san. While they are good people, they are at odds with their former villages, and there may come times when they are forced to fight former comrades. Comrades who also may be considered good people. You will find that good and evil, love and hatred, depends heavily on who you ask."

The girl sighed as she let the words sink in. Things were never easy in this world.

"You have seen a lot, haven't you?" the girl asked him.

"You sound very mature for someone who's 16 years old. That's your age, right?"

"It is. I know the pain of loss, and my life has been very difficult. But… I am a bit different from Zabuza-san," Haku said.

"He always said that I was too kind. I don't like to hurt people. Perhaps that adds to it," he smiled.

"But Hotaru-san, what will you do if Naruko-san finds this Shiranami?"

The girl let out another sigh.

"Oji-sama spoke highly of him, and I believe Shiranami-sama will agree to train me, so we can restore our clan," she answered, though a bit monotone.

"Somehow you don't sound that enthusiastic," Haku remarked.

Hotaru's head jolted up, and she waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no, I'm glad we can get this resolved! The kinjutsu will be in good hands!"

Haku stared at her, adopting a neutral gaze.

"That's not what I'm referring to. You wanted Utakata-san to be your shishou."

Hotaru frowned, and nodded.

"Hai, I did… I admire him, and look up to him. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe Shiranami-sama will be just as great as him."

"I am sure he will," Haku smiled.

"And perhaps it is time to let Utakata-san go."

The girl nodded, though having a sad look.

**— With Utakata —**

The said man had been walking past nothing but trees for a while, and found himself sitting on a top branch of a tree. Clearly, these border areas had a lot more dense forest than the fields around Mount Katsuragi.

On one hand, he was truly thankful for Naruko's intervention, otherwise he would be in chains instead of this treetop. Or dead. But Haku… man, had he the nerves to dig into something he shouldn't.

He let out an angry growl, as he tried to shake off the thoughts. But they still kept returning to him, they still kept bothering him.

_'What if I was wrong?'_

He shook his head again.

_'No! My shishou betrayed me!'_ he forcefully thought.

But the question kept coming back.

_'What if I was wrong?'_

Then the words he had read in the letter:

_En no Gyoja-sama would have never engraved the kinjutsu into your body if a method for removing it didn't exist. After all, is there really someone who could do such a thing?_

Then Haku's own words followed.

_"He was too proud to admit it, but he cared deeply for me. He always stood by my side, and gave me the encouragement I needed to keep pressing on."_

_"And in the end, he gave his life so that I can live mine to the fullest."_

Then the memories came back to him.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
— Years ago —  
— At a shrine —**

Mist was everywhere, surrounding the shrine he stood at. But he was used to it, it was common in the Land of Waters.

He was a bespectacled man with long, black hair which was tied back into a loose ponytail, a long mustache and grey eyes. He wore an elaborate kimono that was blue with orange trimmings, over which he wore a purple vest and a grey scarf around his neck along with simple sandals on his feet.

A younger man appeared out of the mist, and landed behind him.

"Mission completed," Utakata said proudly. He was wearing the standard chuunin uniform of Kirigakure, along with a headband that showed his allegiance.

"It's vital for a shinobi to complete their missions as swiftly as possible," he said, as he held out the scroll to Harusame, his master.

"Isn't that right, shishou?"

"You baka!" the older man yelled, as he turned around to a very surprised student.

"Your mission was to follow the scroll. Who said anything about bringing it back? The most important thing is your life! Don't waste it!"

Utakata stared in total silence, he couldn't find a single word in response.

"No shinobi flees from a battle he must fight," Harusame continued.

"Nor does he fight when he doesn't have to!"

"Still…" the master muttered, as he stepped over at Utakata and raised a hand.

The student flinched, as he prepared himself for the incoming slap, except that his master's hand only found itself on his head, petting him.

"I'm relieved to know you're fine."

"Shishou…" Utakata responded in relief as well.

_He really cared for me. At least that's what I thought. Until…_

* * *

**— Years later —  
— Inside the cave —**

"This power… It's far too much to contain within you."

The words came as his master moved his arm over to Utakata, and laid his hand on the seal tag on his stomach.

"Stop it!" Utakata yelled as his hand sunk through the tag.

_The important things wasn't me… It was the power inside me._

_He only thought of me as its container._

_Then again, if there is anything to what Haku said, then…_

The intense pain coursed through his body, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

His body began to swell at his stomach, where Harusame had put his hand through.

"Nani?" he said, while holding his other hand in a tiger seal.

"This is… This is… This is…" he stuttered, as he tried to pull out his hand, but couldn't. He watched as the great beast broke out of Utakata's body, casting a great shadow on the wall, with its six tails.

It growled as it grew in size.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!"

A roar was heard.

_'Utakata, live on. Together with this power.'_

* * *

**— End Flashback —**

_'Chikuso… Chikuso! Why did it have to end like this?…'_

He gritted his teeth, as he sat there on the branch, for the first time feeling the regret he carried, buried deep beneath his anger. He had been running all since that day, but for the first time he knew what he truly had lost.

He still didn't know what to think of his master, of whether he had betrayed him or not. But for the first time in a long while, he could remember the good times, the times with his master and with other comrades he cared for, in the midst of the stigma he received as a jinchuuriki. Better times all gone by now.

Was his master a good man after all?

But there was no way back now… It was all lost...

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil" by Watermelonsmellinfellon**

Fem-Naruto story, following canon a bit loosely.

Naruko was brutally assaulted and severely wounded when 5 years old, leaving hideous scars on her face due to poisoned weapons that countered bijuu-chakra and thus the Kyuubi's healing. With no hope to ever be treated or seen like a real person, or to even find love with these hideous scars, she dons a mask that covers her lower face, and decides to become the strongest ninja to grace the nations, with help from the Kyuubi. Because that is all that is left for her.

Unbeknownst to her, as she proves herself to be the best in class, and since she respects only those who take their profession seriously, she also become the secret crush to a certain Uchiha in her class. She wins the respect from Uchiha Sasuke and soon his family (not massacred by Uchiha Itachi), and when they end up together in team 7 (also thanks to dead-last Sakura (eh...what?!)), it becomes the goal of Sasuke's life to win the love of the mysterious girl, whose mask they have never seen behind. But how can he, when the girl long ago gave up her hope to be loved due to her scars? And also to add that she is as oblivious as canon Naruto is to Hinata? And will he ever see what's behind the mask?

I particularly like this story, mostly because of the main character's attitude, and because of the dynamics between her and Sasuke. Sasuke himself is of more brighter character for obvious reasons ('ahem', no massacre). Naruko works out very hard to reach her goals, and is strong and dependable, and she never judges people who are "different" (like Choji and Shino). She respects people for who they are, and seems to have a cheerful attitude, in spite of her difficult life. Because nothing is going to stop her! Somehow, off all stories I've read, this one actually makes me think of Sonic the Hedgehog, as he is both strong and said to be a person of great attitude (ehem... "said to", since I grew up with Nintendo, not Sega).

In addition, this one has tons of fun moments, humor, and warm moments, with ideas that I haven't seen in other fictions. Yes, Naruko is overpowered, probably god-mode due to learning the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but a girl wearing a battle dress with chest plate, a mask like Kakashi and being strong is pretty much kick-ass! So who cares? She deserves to be it! And romance is one of the main ingredients of this story. Most stories either have Naruto and Hinata ending up together at early point, or Naruto wins a harem. It's more rare for me to see an Uchiha being shy around the oblivious girl, and this time, it is his time to journey through this perilous quest and win her heart.

Recommended to the fullest!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**In the anime, the ANBU commander implores to Utakata in private that he's wrong and his master truly did care for him. Since it never came to it in this fiction, due to no Konoha ninjas present to force a cease-fire and diplomacy, I chose Haku to step in instead, and defend the concept of masters on a more general level. I hope the readers find this replacement good enough. I do also utilize this to explore Haku's past relationship with Zabuza, to strengthen his conviction and add more to his character, so it should be worth for something ;)  
**

**I'm also aware that the flashback-section is long, most likely too long. I could have moved some of it for a later opportunity, but I also wanted to build on Zabuza's and Haku's relationship, in order to give Haku stronger grounds to counter Utakata's claims. Both options have their pros and cons, and I chose to stick with the later. So, if you think it was too much, I understand, but I felt the other option would weaken Haku's standpoint, given the need. So, this is probably not what one would call a perfect chapter.**

**I did want a closer training session between Haku and Zabuza, like a spar or fight. But I`ve already written so much in this chapter, so I`ll have to postpone that idea for later.**

**And like I have said from the beginning AU: Remaining chapters are delayed until crisis with Master Thesis is resolved. So I'll have to ask for your patience.**

**Until next time!**


	21. The traitor of the Tsuchigumo

**Author's note:**

**Ugh... finally...  
Done with the master thesis a few days ago, only to go straight to moving. Packing out everything, move all my stuff to my family, and prepare to move to another city, to start my carrier immediately. Man, I can't seem to get a break. But I got one now, so here's the next chapter (finally),**

**This chapter was originally part of previous chapter, but it got so long that I split it up. Hence why previous is very long while this one is short. I hope it is not of inconvenience.**

**Today's recommendation will very different from usual. I have only recommended stories based on Naruto so far, but today I will recommend a story based on StarCraft. You will find it at the end of the chapter as usual, and it is "Kerrigan's Child" by Fanfiction Dragon. It revolves around this question: What if Kerrigan found a way to have a child with Jim Raynor during the early events of StarCraft 2? How would this effect the events in the entire Koprulu sector?**

**And now for the usual stuff:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy! MUAHAHAH!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After a series of events, the trio found themselves escorting Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, along with another man named Utakata. Unfortunately, the village betrayed Hotaru to the thieves that were pursuing her for her clan's kinjutsu.

After saving Hotaru, and also driving off ANBU pursuing Utakata, jinchuuriki of Rokubi-no-Namekuji, the group learned of Tonbee's death, and of man named Shiranami, a supposed student in the arts of the Tsuchigumo, and Hotaru's last hope of mastering the kinjutsu. Otherwise, the last option is its destruction. Naruko set out to find anything on Shiranami, while the others remained behind to protect the girl.

During their wait, Utakata spoke badly about the concept of masters once again, and Haku finally snapped. Finding every word to be an insult to Zabuza and his memory, Haku had a furious outburst, rebuking the man for his attitude against all masters. After the boy further drew the accusations about Utakata's master into doubt, the jinchuuriki leaved the group behind to think for himself.

Naruko on the other hand found traces of Shiranami, but both she and Kurama noticed something being wrong with the farmer that helped them. They knew they were heading into a trap.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 21: The traitor of the Tsuchigumo**

**—With Naruko—**

And rightly so, as the blonde Uzumaki traveled through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, she finally found herself at a small lake. It was accompanied by a nearby waterfall, running down from a small mountain rock, and beside it stood the shed. A quite idyllic sight, had it not been for the underlying feeling that this was all an illusion. Like too good to be true. After all, danger lurked around the corner, and she knew it. Something had been very odd with that farmer, and she had to make sure nothing was amiss. So Naruko hid herself behind the forest trees, and scoured over the area.

_'Over there, huh? Kurama, do you sense anything?'_ she asked the bijuu, landing her eyes on the lone shed on that ledge in the rock.

**"Hmmmm…. Inside the shed. Several chakra. I recognize them, it's those thieves."**

_'Kuso!'_ she cursed.

_'Does that mean Shiranami is working with them?'_

**"Or they got wind of your search, and knew where to go. So, what are you going to do now?"**

_'Spring the trap,'_ she smirked.

**— Inside the shed —**

The door slowly creaked open, casting the outside sunlight into the darkened insides of the shed, and the blonde treaded lightly inside, armed with a kunai. She saw a figure in the shadows, with his back turned to her.

"Are you Shiranami-san?" she asked, apprehensive.

"I've been looking for you."

She stepped up right behind him. Then she saw it. The blue cloak covering his back. The vertical leaf-symbol engraved into it. She froze.

_'No… He is the traitor from the village?'_ she thought in horror.

"You fell for it," a voice came from the figure, as something black shot out and tied itself around her, while the figure split up into four people who jumped out and surrounded Naruko in square formation. They held onto the black binding, while holding a hand on the ground in front of them.

_'It's them!'_ she thought.

Nangoo: "Mu-"  
Chuushin: "gen"  
Benten: "Ho-"  
Akaboshi: "yo"

(Mugen Hoyo (Infinite Embrace))

A squared barrier of purple light shot up from the ground under Naruko, and the girl screamed out in pain.

"Huh? The girl we fought in the forest? How the heck did you survive our jutsu?" Chuushin growled at her.

"It doesn't matter, we have her now," Akaboshi smirked.

Or, so they thought, for the real Naruko was still in hiding outside, within the forest. Having reached the place, she looked out from the bushes, and it didn't take a genius to guess that her kage bunshin had entered the shed. She put her hands up, and made the tiger seal.

_'Kurama, link me to the kage bunshin. Let me see what she sees.'_

Red chakra began to slightly flow out of her, as she connected to the other Kage Bunshin through the Kyuubi's dispersed chakra. Inside the shed, the kage bunshin was held on the ground by the energy from their jutsu.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Don't tell me Shiranami-san is-"

Chuushin stomped on her head, shutting her up.

_'The thieves?!'_ the real Naruko thought, as she got in the surroundings of the kage bunshin.

"Heh-heh-heh… What a naive chick. She's actually worried about the boss."

Both the kage bunshin and the real Naruko shot up their eyes, shocked by that remark.

_'Shiranami is the traitor?!'_ the real one recoiled, as she put together the pieces.

"If you were to meet the chick with the kinjutsu now, all our efforts would be meaningless," Benten said.

"Don't say too much," Akaboshi reprimanded him.

"Heh! Don't worry," Chuushin said, before turning his look back at the girl below him.

"This is the boss's barrier that dissolves a person's chakra. It's impossible for anyone inside to resist it."

_'Dissolve chakra?'_ the real Naruko thought.

_'This is bad, the kage bunshin won't last long in that jutsu. I need to get away from here, and warn the others!'_

She stepped backwards, and turned to run, when a fuinjutsu circle below glowed.

"Oh shi-"

'BANG!'

"What was that?!" Akaboshi exclaimed, as all turned their heads and looked out the windows, seeing smoke in the distance.

"What, one of the boss's traps went off!" Chuushin said.

"There are others! Chuushin! Nangoo! Go after them!" Akaboshi ordered.

Both men nodded, and ran out the door. Outside, Naruko was getting herself up from the ground, after barely avoiding the worst blow from the explosive trap.

"Chikuso… Where is Ranmaru when I need him?!" she groaned.

"Over there!" she heard a man's voice yell.

"Shit!" she thought, as she took off into the woods, closely pursued by the two men.

Back in the shed, Akaboshi and Benten kept staring at the girl, whom got weaker and weaker.

"Hoy, Akaboshi, what's wrong. You seem tense," Benten remarked.

The leader was staring at the girl on front of him, with his eyes narrowed.

"Something is not right… I wonder…" he muttered

He took out a kunai, and stabbed it hard into the girl's back. She shrieked in a momentary pain, before dropping her head down.

Benten kept staring at the girl.

'POOF!'

She disappeared into a pile of smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"What the… Was that... kage bunshin?!" Benten yelled out.

"Naruhodo…" Akaboshi muttered.

"That is how she survived our Shippu Jinrai (Hurricane Thunderclap). We had the wrong one all along. Benten, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Naruko ran as fast as she could. The cover was pretty much blown by now, and she had to get back to the others. Chuushin and Nangoo slowly caught up to her.

"What the… Isn't that the girl we just captured?!" Chuushin yelled out.

_'Shit! Kurama, boost up my speed!'_

She began to glow bright orange, and jumped quicker through the trees, getting further away from them. Seeing that she slowly disappeared out of their sight, both men stopped on the top of a branch.

"Damn, she's fast," Chuushin muttered.

"We need our jutsu if we are to get her, or else we'll run ourselves dry."

"Right behind you," Benten called out, as he and Akaboshi came in from behind.

"Did I lose them?" Naruko wondered, as she dissolved the bijuu coat that covered her.

Doing to slowed down her speed.

**"They're still behind us, but save using my chakra until we really need it," **Kurama advised.

**"Wait, they're gaining on us!"**

The blonde looked over her shoulder and caught the glimpse of her pursuers. Now all four of them.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, as she saw them glowing of blue chakra, with a chakra link connecting them.

**"So, they even have a jutsu for enhancing each other's speed. They seem to have cards up their sleeves for everything,"** the fox commented.

"So do I," Naruko smirked, and made the clone seal.

_'Should have gone for this one earlier.'_

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dozens of kage bunshin literally blew into existence all around them.

"Whoa!" Benten muttered, as he almost was hit by a few of them that passed by.

"Scatter!" Naruko yelled, and all blonde figures jumped in every direction.

"Impressive for a gaki," Akaboshi smirked.

"Men, use _that_ jutsu!" he ordered.

"Heheh, of all our moves…" Chuushin grinned, "I never imagined that we would have use for that one. Talk about unlucky girl."

Still with their chakra connected, they made their seals.

Nangoo: Ram  
Chuushin: Tiger  
Benten: Horse  
Akaboshi: Snake

"Senko (Flash)!"

A sudden burst of blue chakra shot out from the group, in every direction, like a wide explosion engulfing everything on its way. Nothing could escape the shockwave, and a smoking cloud was left behind everywhere from the jutsu.

"Whoa!" Naruko yelled as she was hit by the blue shockwave. She wasn't that much thrown of, though, it merely passed through her. She felt a few seconds of slight dizziness, before getting hold of herself

To her horror, the cause of the residue cloud was not due to the jutsu itself, but all her clones. Or rather, the lack of them, as every single one had disappeared.

"H…H-How?!" Naruko stuttered, feeling dread setting in.

"Well, look at that, it even worked better than I would have imagined," Akaboshi smiled, as he and his companions looked at the remaining one.

"Not often we even need that one," Benten agreed.

**"Hmmm… Of all moves they have, they had to have one focusing on chakra disruption…"** Kurama muttered.

_'Chakra disruption?'_ Naruko queried.

**"A jutsu that greatly disrupts the chakra of those who are hit. Normally, the effect is weak and lasts for a moment. Nothing more than slight discomfort or dizziness to those who are hit. But it has its uses, and the kage bunshin…"**

_'The disruption is too much for them. They'll disappear!'_ the girl realized.

**"Dangerous group, indeed. Their variety of combination jutsus makes them an imposing threat. They are no simple thieves."**

_'But if we take down one or two, that will prevent them from using all those combination jutsus?'_

**"Yeah, if we're that lucky. But even if we go all out with my chakra, I suspect that we will not get more than one or two of them before we reach the limit. Then it's over… for us."**

_'What do we do?'_ she franticly asked.

**"Keep on the move. I'll recall the remaining kage bunshin that you spread out earlier, during the search. Hopefully, we'll stall them for long enough."**

Naruko took off and jumped as fast as she could among the trees.

"Oj! You're not escaping!" Benten yelled out, as the Magaki Group followed the girl.

**— With Haku, Ranmaru and Hotaru —**

"Huh?" Ranmaru said, as his eyes glow red.

"What is the matter, Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked.

"Some of Naruko's kage bunshin disappeared… and the rest are running towards same direction…"

Haku narrowed his eyes, as he quickly analyzed the implication of this. Then they widened, as he realized the only reasonable explanation behind their behavior.

"Kuso, Naruko-san is being attacked!"

He motioned for Hotaru to put out the bonfire, and quickly checked his own equipment. He had used some of his arsenal when fighting the ANBU, and with this many hunters on them, he had to make sure he had enough armament for any combat. He still had enough for some fighting.

"Hotaru-san, go and meet up with Utakata-san. I and Ranmaru-kun will aid Naruko-san," he said, as he quickly helped Ranmaru into his bag and strapped him on his own back.

"But I want to help her too!" the girl objected.

"No! You're the one they're after. You carry the kinjutsu. Go to Utakata-san, while we aid her," Haku said, sternly.

"He will keep you safe."

"Fine…" Hotaru sighed.

"But please be careful," she pleaded.

"Don't worry about us," Haku smiled at the girl, before he took off.

"Ranmaru-kun, please show me where the kage bunshin are heading," Haku said, at which the younger boy nodded and his eyes glowed red through the fully closed bag.

Hotaru turned to walk the opposite direction, where Utakata had disappeared.

_'Please, be careful. Please, don't die on my accord…' _she thought, looking in the direction Haku and Ranmaru had gone off. She felt her worry for them.

_'Haku-san… Ranmaru-kun… Naruko-san… Please be okay…'_

She turned around, and leapt into the trees.

Her travel didn't last long, as few minutes later, a voice called out after her.

"Hey you!"

She turned around, and saw an elderly man, dressed in a farmer's clothing. He stood at ground below her, where she had just passed, and she halted and dropped down on by him.

"Excuse me, but are you Hotaru-sama?" the man asked.

"Do I know you?" she asked, with slight apprehension.

"No, but I know Shiranami," the man said.

"Sh… Shiranami-sama? For real?" the girl asked.

"Shiranami-kun has sent me and a few of my fellow people to look for you. He met someone named Naruko, who has been looking for him, and he has learned about your burden. He has come out to meet you, but you must hurry. He says dangerous men are after him, and he can't stay very long."

_'The Magaki group?'_ Hotaru wondered.

"Where can I find him?" she asked.

The man pointed his arm in a different direction.

"Go that way, and you should find him."

"What about you, oji-san?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I will find the others, and return to my home. We should be safe," he smiled, before his face turned serious.

"What matters is you and your clan's future. Go, hurry, find Shiranami-san before he is forced to leave," he urged.

"H-Hai!" Hotaru nodded, and took off in the said direction, never noticing the empty look in the man's face as she left him behind.

The man simply turned to proceed to somewhere else.

_'Utakata-sama… Sorry, but I have to do this, while I have the chance. I'll find you afterwards,'_ Hotaru thought as she ran through the woods.

**—With Naruko—**

Naruko side-dodged a hail of kunai that passed her. She made another jump and twisted in the air as a huge shuriken passed under her, and hit into a tree.

"Heheh, she bounces well," Chuushin grinned.

She found herself surrounded by the Magaki Group.

"There is no escape," Akaboshi taunted her.

_'They… They're just playing around with me… And I can barely keep up…'_ she thought.

**"Be glad about it, otherwise you would be dead."**

_'Can't count on it to keep up,'_ she thought, observing that the four men surrounded her.

Long-haired feminine-looking man and gray-haired man with cleft-chin in her front.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she yelled as she formed the familiar seal, and four clones appeared around her.

"We took out dozens of your kage bunshin, and you think those four will help you?" Benten smirked, as he and the others prepared themselves for what the girl had in her mind.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

They all turned towards Benten and Chuushin, and the real Naruko jumped right in front of them the moment they blew out. The four clones gave their all, and before the two thieves knew it, the girl had flown pass them.

They turned around, only to hear the sound of something burning below their front.

"Shit!" Benten said as he and the other one saw a kunai in front of each, with a burning explosive tag.

BANG!

Naruko looked over her shoulder, seeing the black smoke, only for the four men to jump through it.

"You won't escape!" Benten yelled, frustrated over being had. He and Chuushin had barely dodged the attack.

"Heh, the girl improvises well," Chuushin smirked.

"It makes this chase more fun. Maybe I should have my way with her before we kill her?"

"Just focus on taking her down, you braindead idiot!" Benten growled.

"Why you…!" Chuushin growled back, looking at the comrade who angered him.

Suddenly something jumped out of a nearby bush to their front.

"Look out!" Nangoo yelled, of all people.

Chuushin turned his head to see a copy of Naruko jumping at him with a blue sphere in her hand.

"Take this! Raseng-"

Acting fast, Benten threw several kunai at her, in the nick of time as she almost hit Chuushin. She disappeared.

"Another kage bunshin?" Benten spoke.

"When did she-"

"She must have more of them hidden throughout the forest. She's not just a rookie. Men, step it up!" Akaboshi called out from behind.

They made their next move, as they focused on the girl ahead of them. Chakra connected between them as each made their specific seal.

Nangoo: "Den-" (Hare)  
Chuushin: "-po" (Rat)  
Benten: "Se-" (Horse)  
Akaboshi: "-kka!" (Ram)

(Denpo Sekka (Telegram Flash))

Akaboshi jumped quickly on the ground, and slammed his hand onto it. A surge of lightning shot out from him, and raced along the ground in high speed towards the girl ahead of them.

**"Naruko, look out!"** Kurama yelled within her.

Her own senses screamed her to move aside as well.

She made a jump sideways, and before she knew what had happened, lightning passed by her and hit the trees ahead. Everything in its path was utterly destroyed. The lightning still grazed her by her leg, and shot through her lower body. Being on the run, she fell over and rolled several meters, before stopping on the ground, feeling the pain

_'Get up…'_ she thought, gritting her teeth and struggling with her hands to raise herself up.

_'Get up. Get up. Get up! GET UP!'_

She barely got up on her knees, before dodging another hail of kunais that hit on the ground were she had just been. She got herself on the run once again.

"Tsk, persistent girl," Benten growled as he stopped by the kunais.

"Don't let her escape! After her!" Akaboshi yelled.

"What's the matter, Benten?" Chuushin grinned.

"Getting ticked off?"

The feminine man only growled at the words, as they continued after the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll get her with the next attack," he added.

_'Can't… keep this up…'_ Naruko thought, still gritting her teeth in pain from the previous attack.

**"Keep going, Naruko!"** Kurama said.

_'But how-'_

**"Just do it!"** the fox implored.

He didn't say why, but Naruko realized that Kurama knew something. Either he had a plan, or…

"We're getting her!" Chuushin grinned, as they were catching up to the girl again.

"Hyoton: Kori no Hahen ni Atatsu (Striking Ice Shards)!"

A dozen flying ice shards flew out of the bushes ahead of them, all of them passing by Naruko and towards the group that was caught by surprise.

"GYAAAAH!"

Chuushin, Nangoo and Akaboshi scattered and barely avoided the ice shards, with Nangoo getting a small scratch on the shoulder, as one of the shards barely graced him.

Benten was not so lucky. He was in the center of the attack, and tried to twist himself around to dodge the incoming shards. One grazed him by his stomach, leaving a wider cut, while another impaled into his right shoulder.

While avoiding critical injury, the pain was immense, and he fell on his knees and grabbed onto the ice shard that was stuck onto him.

Haku leapt out of the bushes and threw out senbon from both his hands, at the downed man. He hoped to finish him off, but Chuushin quickly landed in front of the downed man, and swung his massive shuriken in front of him, using it as a shield. He blocked the senbon. Or rather, most of them.

He grit his teeth due to the sudden pain, and looked down to see a few senbon sticking out of his own leg.

"Why you…" he growled, barely keeping himself from rushing blindly at him, in anger.

And rightfully so, as he and his partners heard the rustling sounds from the trees and bushes ahead.

They saw figures appearing. More and more. On the tree branches ahead of them, and among the bushes. For what they made out of it, they appeared to be from the Tsuchigumo village. And they were many.

"Genjustu?" Nangoo asked silently.

"Maybe," Akaboshi nodded.

"But Benten is wounded, and we don't know what they are capable of. Hopefully, kaichou (boss) is able to do his part."

"Let's move out! Chuushin! Benten!" he called out.

Chuushin quickly helped Benten up, by lifting his other arm over his own shoulder, and supported him as they jumped away.

Haku let out a sigh in relief. He gazed on Naruko, now laying on the ground and panting for her very life.

"I'm… saved…" she breathed out.

Haku gazed back towards where the thieves had retreated.

_'We're lucky. If they had seen through our bluff, we could have had a difficult battle'_ he thought, referring to the genjutsu Ranmaru had cast on the thieves.

_'Though even with the attack ready before their approach, and with me staying as hidden as much as I could, they still managed to avoid fatal damage. They're good,' _Haku thought.

"Are you alright, Naruko?" the Ranmaru asked from within his bag.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine… But Hotaru?…" Naruko asked, still panting hard.

"She is with Utakata. She should be safe."

"Good…" Naruko breathed out, before she slumped down her head and continued her everlasting battle of catching her breath.

But unbeknownst to them, Hotaru was not with Utakata.

**—With Hotaru—**

It had taken her a while, but she reached clearing in the forest. A small grass field, with a lone tree at its center. Hotaru watched as someone stepped out from the shadows of the large tree, allowing himself to be seen by her.

"Are you En no Gyoja's granddaughter, Hotaru-dono?" he called out.

Hotaru watched as the man stepped forward, becoming fully visible in the sunlight.

She saw his black shaggy hair with bangs that hang over his eyes and, and the frame on both sides of his face and the pronounced creases underneath his eyes. His eyes were black with no eyelashes, and he was tall and well-muscled.

His clothes included a high-collared blue cloak, and under it a black top that ended mid-chest and dark casual pants.

"Are you the one I'm looking for?" she called back.

"I am… Shiranami," he introduced.

"We finally meet, Hotaru-dono," he continued, as he turned around and let her see the vertical leaf symbol on his back.

"That's…" she muttered, as the memory of the same mark on the back of her grandfather's white cloak flashed through her mind. She had seen it many times, whenever the elder carried the happy child in a piggyback.

"That mark is given only to those capable of using the kinjutsu," she stated.

"Does that mean… you're really Shiranami-sama?"

"I don't blame you for being surprised," the man responded.

"Naruko told me everything, so I came here."

"Naruko-san did?" Hotaru asked.

"Then you're really Shiranami-sama, aren't you?" she said, feeling relief, as she ran over to him.

"Then you need to help us! Naruko-san is in danger! She needs our aid!"

"I'm sorry, Hotaru-dono, but protecting the kinjutsu comes first," Shiranami said, shaking his head.

"If we walk into an unnecessary fight, we will risk everything. Her job was to escort you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"She said that she'd leave the rest to me, and disappeared. And frankly, it seems she's drawn away those who are pursuing you, on purpose. Wouldn't you say she's buying you time?"

"Really?… But I don't want to leave her behind… not like that," Hotaru murmured, looking sadly on the ground. She didn't relish the thought, not one bit. But perhaps it was for the best.

"Naruko told me that you wanted to revive the clan," Shiranami said, causing Hotaru to look up at him once again.

"T-That's right" she confirmed.

"If you're absolutely positive about that, then could you listen to what I'm about to say?" Shiranami asked her, as he turned around and began to walk.

"Shiranami-sama?…"

Hotaru nodded with determination, and followed after, but stopped as a thought hit her.

_'The man had a blue cloak, with a leaf symbol on his back' _Haku's voice rang in her head, as she remembered him telling about what appeared to be a traitor in league with the Magaki Group.

_'But… Shiranami-sama is wearing that same cloak…'_

"Is something wrong, Hotaru-dono?" he called back at her.

She shook her head.

_'No, Oji-sama spoke highly of Shiranami-sama. He trusted him. The traitor has to be someone else.'_

"It's nothing. Sorry…" she called back as she ran up to him.

**— 10 minutes later —  
— At the river —**

"I'm sorry to hear about Tonbee-dono. It's a shame he won't be around to see the clan's revival," Shiranami said, while sitting on a rock, gazing over the small river.

Hotaru stood behind him, having a saddened expression. She felt more pain, as she had just relayed the sad news.

"You knew Tonbee?" she asked him.

"We weren't close, but both of us are both of the same clan, and we knew of each other back at the day, when En no Gyoja was leading us," Shiranami explained.

He took a look at her.

"Hotaru-dono, allow to me ask… Did Tonbee somehow provide you with the means to destroy the kinjutsu, one way or another?"

"He did…" she whispered.

"I see. I thought as such. But I think the opposite of what he did," Shiranami said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"A long time ago, my father, Hato, was given the task to protect the kinjutsu by En no Gyoja-sama," he began.

"My father was a hero who protected the honor of the Tsuchigumo clan, along with the kinjutsu. At least until he was killed by those seeking the kinjutsu. En no Gyoja-sama used my father's death as an opportunity to move the kinjutsu to the fortress of Mount Katsuragi, and he let me flee the country."

Hotaru watched as his fist clenched.

"I swore to myself… that one day, I would return to the village for the sake of the Tsuchigumo clan."

"Shiranami-sama…"

He rose up and stepped up in front of her.

"Hotaru-dono… My father's death, and the reason I had to flee the village… It was because we were the only descendants of the ones who knew how to use the kinjutsu."

He looked aside with a pained face.

_'This man… has also suffered as I have,' _Hotaru thought, feeling sorry for him.

"But I became stronger," he continued, looking at her again.

"Together with you, Hotaru-dono, I can resurrect the kinjutsu."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"We won't have to destroy the kinjutsu! I wish of restoring the Tsuchigumo clan as well."

He looked directly into her eyes.

"Let us make both the dreams of my father and the ones of En no Gyoja-sama come true!"

Hotaru tried to look away from his gaze.

"But…" she uttered.

He took his arms of her, and looked his left.

"My hideout is just beyond these mountains. Hotaru-dono…"

He turned towards her again. She held her eyes closed, and thought over her decision for a moment, before looking up to him again in determination.

"I understand."

"But please, let me do something else really quick," she said, as she took a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote something on it.

"Who is that for?" Shiranami asked.

"I thought you said that Tonbee is dead?"

"Oh, this… is for one of my other escorts. One I left behind in the forest. I have to let him know."

It was half a lie, as Utakata wasn't technically one of her hired escorts. But he did his part in guarding her.

_'The least I can do… is write a short note for Utakata-sama'_ she thought.

She then made a loud whistle with her fingers, which at once a white pigeon came flying out from the trees. She strapped the note on its legs.

**(1)**

"Go," she said, as she sent it away.

"Let's go, Shiranami-sama" she said to the man.

He closed his eyes.

"You're making this harder than it should be," he groaned.

"Huh?" the girl jerked.

He spread out his left arm, with the kanji for 'Destroy' written on his palm.

"Go," he said, as the kanji shot out of his hand and against the bird.

"W… What's this?" Hotaru asked, slowly and carefully. Something was very wrong, he had a sudden dreadful sense about the nature of this.

"By doing as you please!" he snarled, as he gave a shocked Hotaru an utmost dangerous look.

**— With Utakata —**

_'I thought I was over this already… Why am I still thinking about my shishou?…'_ he wondered.

He had placed himself inside a bubble dome, and let it hover into the sky, to get a different scenery, and to further muse on his thoughts and memory. Still, he made sure to stay close to where he had been earlier.

But after a while, a flapping sound from below disturbed him.

_'Nanda?'_

He looked down, to see a white pigeon desperately dodging a kanji.

"A kanji that's being controlled by chakra?" he thought in wonder.

The bird flew past his bubble dome, with the kanji following closely. His dome burst and reappeared instantly under him, allowing himself to be outside it. He blew out several bubbles, and that in the nick of time. The bird was hit by the kanji like a hard punch, but immediately got engulfed by one of his bubbles. A few other bubbles surrounded it, and burst when the kanji hit, making it disappear. The jinchuuriki allowed the bird and himself to be gently lowered down into the forest.

After recovering, the bird broke out of its bubble, and landed itself on his hand.

_'A courier pigeon?'_ he wondered.

"It's from Hotaru," he realized, as he began reading the note.

_Dear Utakata-sama._

_I'm going to try to revive the clan together with Shiranami-sama._

_Thank you for everything._

_Sayonara!_

_From your student, Hotaru_

Images of a smiling and cheerful Hotaru flashed through his mind as he read the letter.

"Hotaru…" Utakata whispered.

_'So she met up with Shiranami? Naruko actually found that guy?… Well, what do you know, I guess I underestimated her… Strange that they didn't come to me… but… I guess this means I'm finally free…'_

He looked down on the courier pigeon that was resting in his hand.

_'Why then was the pigeon under attack?'_

He gently jumped up into a tree, and laid the bird down on a thick branch, where it could rest.

He was about to create a bubble dome to fly away in, when he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He turned around with his pipe ready in his hand, only to see Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru appear out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just you guys."

He dropped down from the tree, and noticed that Naruko looked worse for the wear. Worn out and dirty, as from a fight. Or flight.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Haku looked around at the surrounding area, before turning to Utakata.

"Utakata-san, where is Hotaru-san?"

Utakata narrowed his eyes at the tall boy, as he begun realizing that something was not right.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Naruko-san was attacked, and I and Ranmaru-kun moved out to help her. We sent her after you."

"I can't see her nearby," Ranmaru voiced up from his bag, worried.

Utakata widened his eyes in shock, something was clearly wrong.

"Where is she?" Naruko asked.

"All I got was this," Utakata said, as he handed the girl the letter.

She took it, and began to read.

Slowly her face turned from serious and worried, to pure shock, as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Kerrigan's Child" by Fanfiction Dragon.**

If you have no interest for Starcraft, then you might as well skip this one. If you have a strong dislike for the Kerrigan/Raynor-romance that's going on nowadays in SC2 (mainly in Heart of the Swarm), then... forget I even wrote this recommendation. Nothing to see here, move along!

Now then, since the rest of you are reading on:  
The story begins early in Wings of Liberty. Sarah Kerrigan, the queen of the zerg, found a way to have a child with Jim Raynor, using his DNA and an egg-cell of her own, gathered from a Dominion facility. The child is created at age 4, and infested like herself. But how would Raynor react when he learns he's a father, and to a very different child, nonetheless? How would this affect the relationship to the other races? And how would this affect the fate of the entire Koprulu sector?

This story assumes that Kerrigan was able to conquer the inner demons on her own, without the artifact, and the blame of her crimes is put on Arcturus Mengsk, the leader of the Dominion. A quite clichéd move, perhaps, but fair enough, since she turned good again. It is also assumed that Jim and their daughter, Lilith, will have a much bigger role in the prophecy that Zeratul found.

But I like it, because it has heart. It's a gift to us who loved the romance in Heart of the Swarm (yes, I know, that game was clichéd, but that's probably why it works for some of us), and who desperately hopes that Kerrigan and Raynor ends up together after SC2: Legacy of the Void (which is in beta at this point). Though that outcome is unlikely. But in this story, they do at an early point. And with their daughter in the picture, with her own cuteness, curiosity and childlikeness of a four-year old. Imagine the uniqueness of a infested four-year old with same appearance as Kerrigan. (Though it doesn't last too long in the beginning, because of the artifact).

A heads-up though: The language is a bit hard in the earlier chapters, but the writer is currently reworking on these.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hotaru is in deep trouble! Can they save her?!**

**(1) Yeah, I know, a courier bird in the middle of the forest doesn't make any sense. But neither does it in the anime. I blame them!**

**Until next time!**


	22. Dohatsuten (Fury)

**Author's note:**

**Today's recommendation will be "Nightfall" by freowin. Naruto is kidnapped and dumped far away from Konoha, left to die alone. After a traumatic incident, he awakens the Rinnegan, is found and taken under the wing by Jiraiya, and they form a group known as "Nightfall", the opposite of Akatsuki.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy! MUAHAHAH!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After escorting Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, together with Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi-no-Namekuji , the entire group soon found themselves on the run from various pursuers, now with both Utakata and Hotaru hunted as well, in addition to Naruko.

After learning of Tonbee's death, the choice was between removing the kinjutsu from Hotaru's back, and destroy it forever, or find Shiranami, a survivor of the Tsuchigumo clan who could help Hotaru master the kinjutsu.

Naruko set out to find the man, but it turned be a trap, as she discovered his involvement with the Magaki group. During a moment where Hotaru was left on her own to find Utakata, whom had left the group for a while, after a heated exchange with Haku, regarding his master. Instead, she was lead towards Shiranami, not knowing of his true nature. While putting on a sympathetic face, he convinced Hotaru to "aid" him, only to turn against her when she sent a courier pigeon to tell Utakata her final goodbye. She was left at his mercy.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 22: Dohatsuten (Fury)**

"You let her go off by herself?!" Utakata yelled in his anger as they all jumped along the trees in the forest in a hurry, desperately trying to find any trace of Hotaru.

"I told her to go find you! I am as perplexed by this as you are!" Haku argued back.

Naruko didn't add anything to the already heated quarrel. The horror was too much for her. She had already sent out a group of kage bunshin to search for Hotaru, or any clues of her kidnapper. But she was also weakened from the previous battle with the Magaki group, and tried to recover as much chakra as she could, by consuming a few soldier pills from their supplies.

Ranmaru used all his strength to search as far and wide as possible, and at the same time pick up as many details as he could, in hopes of finding any trail.

_'Hotaru, please be okay!' _Naruko thought desperately!

_'We're coming for you! Please hold on!'_

**"Kit, I know you've already decided to go into this fight, so I won't try to dissuade you. Just a word of advice: Prepare yourself for the worst. It may already be too late when we get there,"** Kurama said.

_'I know. But I won't give up on her! Not while I'm still breathing!'_

**"You care about her, don't you?"**

_'It's my fault… I was the one who went out looking for that bastard. I was the one who drew their attention, and cause Haku and Ranmaru to leave her. It's because of me that Hotaru is… is…'_

**"You didn't know the man's intention. Neither could you have predicted this chain of events. Now listen to me, go to the Tsuchigumo village. Until we pick up their tracks, that is the best place to begin. We know the thieves may have a base there."**

She turned her eyes to the others. Haku kept a focused look, while she could see Utakata's blazing anger clearly in the man's face.

"Guys… Kurama says we should go to the Tsuchigumo village."

Utakata looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

_'She communicates with the Kyuubi?' _he asked himself.

Haku nodded.

"I agree. That is our best chance for now," he said.

"So the village is in league with the thieves then?" Utakata asked.

"Either there is a connection between the village and the thieves, or they just turned a blind eye to their presence. Needless to say, the thieves likely has a base there," Haku explained.

"Hotaru was attacked by the thieves there, after all" Naruko added.

"And from what I saw… The villagers don't think highly of her either."

"I guess the kinjutsu is detested even in the village," Utakata said.

"It's a long shot in the dark, but I don't see any better options," he sighed.

_'Let's hope this isn't a big mistake,'_ he thought.

"Let's go then," Naruko urged.

"Ranmaru, save as much strength as you can for when we get there, but keep an eye for nearby enemies and traps," she said.

"Understood," Ranmaru voiced up, from inside his bag.

**— The Tsuchigumo Village —**

All was dark, and there was nothing but the void, but she slowly felt her senses coming back, as she could feel the increasing sense of a headache.

_'Was I... knocked out?'_ she thought, feeling the pain in her head intensify.

She felt as if someone was carrying her, and her senses came back more and more, when Hotaru had a rough awakening when she was thrown over and hit the ground, all out of a sudden.

She slowly got herself up, and took the surroundings.

"This is… the Tsuchigumo clan's village," she breathed out.

"You're awake, Hotaru-dono?" Shiranami asked.

She quickly turned around to see him standing above her. The one who had knocked her out.

"Shiranami-sama?"

He grinned, before calling out to the village:

"Come out, everyone! Hotaru-sama has returned!"

The villagers made themselves visible, stepping out from alleys, and from their houses. But something was different. Very different. Everyone had blank looks in their faces, and didn't appear to be self-aware. A kanji for 'Control' was latched on each of them, for most of them in their face.

"These people…" Hotaru whispered.

"Did you do something to the villagers?!" she asked, getting up on her feet.

"It's nothing," he replied lazily, holding out a shrugging hand.

"I just had to use a jutsu that would make them obedient."

"What?" Hotaru exclaimed. She stiffened up at hearing it.

"I didn't have a choice. It's all so I can get my hands on the kinjutsu!" he said.

The girl turned around towards him.

"Shiranami-sama, did you deceive me?!" she asked.

"I didn't deceive you," he spoke, as he stroke his own hair.

"Everything I told you earlier is true."

He kept his grin as he answered her.

"Although, I should add the fact that I was the one who killed my father when he was trying to protect the kinjutsu."

Hotaru gasped at the confession, and stared at him in fear.

"I killed my father after trying to take the kinjutsu from him, Hotaru-dono!" he nearly laughed.

_'He… He _is_ the traitor! How could I be so stupid?!'_ she thought.

With the horror finally setting deeply in, the girl turned around to run, but a kanji for 'Control' appeared on her left shoulder. Hotaru gritted her teeth in pain, as the kanji paralyzed her movement, and stopped her.

"It's pointless now. Soon enough, you'll become my puppet as well," Shiranami told her, holding his arms sideways out in gesticulation.

"Kukukuku" he grinned, laughing evilly.

_'That kinjutsu will…'_

He grabbed her violently by her throat, and lifted her up.

"Soon, the kinjutsu will be in my hands!"

Then he slightly widened his eyes, as a thought occurred to him.

"Unless…" he said, as he lowered the girl.

He turned her around and began stroking with his hand over her back.

"What is this lump I feel?" he grinned.

"Naruhodo… So that is what Tonbee meant with "Engra-". 'Engraved' is the word, the kinjutsu is engraved in your back, isn't it?"

"T-Tonbee? B-But…" she stuttered.

"Yes, Tonbee. That was his last word before I killed him," he chuckled.

**— With Naruko and her group —**

Haku bent down on his knee, as he examined a deep foot print. Utakata stood opposite to him, joining the boy in analyzing it, while Naruko examined a broken twig nearby.

"There's is no doubt about it," Utakata spoke silently.

"The shape of this print…"

"Yeah," Haku nodded.

"It's deep. Someone carrying a person would make this."

"So we're on the right way?" Utakata wondered.

"Ranmaru-kun," Haku said, looking over his shoulder at his bag.

"Would you kindly look ahead?"

Red eyes glowed through the bag.

"I see more of them," the boy confirmed.

"The prints. I think they're going towards the village"

"Then we should go, now!" Naruko implored.

"Calm down," Utakata said, before looking at the bag that carried Ranmaru.

"Your dojutsu is something special, kid," he complemented.

He turned back to Naruko.

"But remember, to search for traces that have been left behind is the most basic thing for a ninja to know."

"True," Haku nodded in agreement.

"There may be times when we're separated from Ranmaru-kun, and we must keep our other abilities sharp for those situations."

Naruko sighed at their words.

"Fine, fine, but let's get going," she growled.

"For someone who's always nagging about shishous, neither you nor Hotaru seem to pay any attention to them," Utakata said.

"Though I must admit that Haku seems to be a better exception."

"It's not like that!" Naruko snapped back, only to briefly get a flashback of Jiraiya grinning like the super-pervert he was, while peeking at women bathing in a river.

She stood there with an slightly grimaced look, somewhat embarrassed by that memory.

"Geez. See, this is what happens when you get too obsessed with something as stupid as shishous," Utakata groaned.

He took off to continue along the trail in front of them.

"Hey, hold up!" Naruko called out, as she hurried after him.

"It's not stupid!" she said, and got silent for a moment.

"I don't… I don't know how well I can speak of it, for I haven't had a shishou of my own yet. Well, not that type. I had a sensei… But there was Ero-Sennin. Even if we didn't get that far, he taught me a lot of stuff since the first time I met him. And he gave me a good feeling about what it is to have a shishou."

Memories of some taijutsu spar, and practicing with Kuchiyose no Jutsu and chakra control flashed by her mind as she spoke. **(1)**

"Of what he could do, he gave me pointers on taijutsu and ninjutsu. He could be strict, but he was also kind. And he has praised the most important thing a shinobi needs to have: To have the guts and will to never give up."

Utakata glanced at Naruko as she told him these words.

"And I bet that Haku could tell you a lot of good things about Zabuza," she smiled.

"You could say that he already did," Utakata responded back, monotonically.

"He did?" she uttered, as she glanced back at her companion, whom smiled back at her.

"You had a shishou too, didn't you?" she called again, forward.

_'Shishou… I still remember…'_ Utakata thought, once again letting his mind drift to the better times between him and his master, to the time he had returned from that mission. The scolding, followed by the patting on his head.

Then the images of that fateful night came by.

_'Was I really important… Or was it the power inside me?'_

_'Did he really think of me? Or did he only think of me as its container?'_

_'What if there really is something in what Haku said, earlier? Have I been wrong all the time?'_

They continued along the trail, finding more footprints that pointed towards the kidnapper. And they all lead towards the certain village.

**—Sunset—  
—Tsuchigumo Village—**

After taking their time, they reached the outskirt of the Tsuchigumo clan's hidden village. The sky was burning orange as the sun was about to disappear beyond the mountains.

"Tsuchigumo village…" Naruko began.

"If I get my hands on the village leader, I'll-"

"Calm down, Naruko-san. We must find Hotaru-san and ensure her safety," Haku said.

"Sorry…" Naruko muttered.

"Something is wrong," Ranmaru said, as he narrowed his red-glowing eyes inside the bag.

"The villagers… something is wrong with them… I can't tell what, but I see kanji, saying 'Control', on each of them. And… one… two… three… four… all the thieves are there too."

"They're waiting for us, no doubt," Haku said.

"I knew it was too far to easy to track them. Clearly, it's a trap," Utakata said.

" "Beware of an enemy who is easy to track," that's what my shi…"

He stopped for a moment, then continued:

"Either way, we need to be on our guard."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded

"And it looks to me like you have learned some pretty useful things from your shishou as well. After we rescue Hotaru-san, you should teach her a bit," she smiled to him.

"Hmph…" Utakata turned his face away.

"… At least you have gotten your spirits up a bit."

"Yeah, I kinda have…" the blonde agreed.

Utakata turned towards the bag on Haku's back.

"Can you see Hotaru?" he asked Ranmaru.

A moment of silence from the bag.

"Not inside the village. But far off, on the other side."

"So Shiranami has run off a distance, while thieves are staying behind to stop us," Naruko summed up.

"Unfortunately, we may not have the time to travel around the village," Haku pointed out.

"And the thieves will intercept us if we try. And maybe the villagers, if they are part of this."

"Damn… and they have a jutsu against my Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruko sighed.

"Even if I try to replace us with Kage Bunshin using henge… If they even get the suspicion…"

"Judging by their skill, they will," Haku finished.

"So we have to go in and fight them," Utakata said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruko said,

They ran into the village, but stopped just past the gate, as the wind gently blew through the open area in front of them. No one could be seen.

_'Kurama, what do you get of this?'_

**"Remember that confusion I felt earlier, from that elder? I sense the same here. Though weaker. Whatever has happened to them, what remains of their resolve seems to weaken over time," **the fox explained.

A red ball bounced out from a house to their right. It stopped at Naruko's legs, and she bent down to lift it up. She saw a little girl run out of the house after the ball.

"Here you go," Naruko said as she delivered the ball, while faking a smile.

"Arigatou, onee-san," the girl smiled back.

"I have something to thank you with," she said as her hand dug into a pocket, and held out…

An explosive tag on fire!

But the blonde was prepared. Before the girl had managed to hold it all out, the blonde swung out her arm, and the tag was impaled with a kunai on a nearby house. Half of it blew up.

"Nice move," Utakata said.

"Thanks… But I hope I didn't kill anyone," Naruko replied.

**"You didn't,"** Kurama said, to his host's relief.

"They're here," Utakata warned, as the dust cleared down and revealed that they were surrounded by the villagers. The girl moved away from Naruko and joined them.

They were armed with anything possible. Clubs, sticks, blades, scythes. Anything that could harm a person.

"They're all being manipulated," Utakata remarked.

And they could see it. Their eyes white, with kanji saying 'Control' on their faces.

"They were not like this last time we were here," Naruko said.

"Must have happened afterwards… That bastard… sinking this low…" she growled.

"Here they come!" Haku warned, as the villagers charged in and began to hack and slash at them, with any tools at disposal.

Even if they were outnumbered, the villagers lacked the skills the ninjas had, whom kept dodging the attacks. Haku was essentially good, and danced gracefully around as the villagers struck at him. Even Ranmaru didn't need to whisper the next moves for him and his carrier to avoid the attacks, no matter how hard and aggressive the villagers attacked. Haku danced around them flawlessly, to even Utakata's notice.

_'He's good,'_ the jinchuuriki smirked.

Naruko tried her best to avoid the attackers, but was overwhelmed and had to block a kick to her stomach. She was forced back, but managed to dodge a blade that swung at her.

Bubbles floated out from Utakata's pipe, and exploded on several villagers, blowing them away with thick smoke as they exclaimed out in pain.

"Kuso!" Naruko cursed as they kept dodging the persistent villagers.

They proceeded towards the village center, and came to the main square with the bell tower, after running up the stairs, as then sun went down and allowing darkness to be cast over the village. **(2)**

The villagers followed in pursuit.

"We can't keep this up much longer without hurting them," Utakata warned.

"Leave it to me," Haku said, as he pulled out senbon, ready in his hand.

"You're going for paralyzing?" Naruko asked.

"Hyaa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa!" a voice laughed out.

They turned around to see the Magaki Group standing on top of the buildings ahead, with one of them on top of the tower.

Benten was there as well, with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and stomach. The shoulder bandage was already red from dry blood, from the deep wound Haku had given him earlier.

"You…" he growled as he glared at Haku.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!"

"Calm down, Benten," Akaboshi rebuked him, before looking down at them again.

"Attack!" he called to the villagers.

"Don't let them take a break, even for a second."

The villagers charged, as they growled out their own twisted form of a battle cry.

**— With Hotaru and Shiranami —**

"Jibaku Jutsu (Word Binding Technique)!"

Shiranami stretched his arm up, with a single-handed tiger seal. He waved it as he wrote a red kanji for 'Fire' in the thin air. it dissolved into a thin stream of fire that spread out and lit two torches, each standing on opposite sides of a fuinjutsu circle on the ground.

"All my careful preparation is finally about to pay off," he said, looking at Hotaru in front of him.

"Your heart is also rejoicing over the kinjutsu to be released, right?" he whispered slyly.

Hotaru made no response. She couldn't. Her face looked passive, her look dulled, as her will was suppressed by Shiranami's jutsu. She was all but a slave to him now, with her freedom taken away.

**— Tsuchigumo village —**

They dodged the attacking villagers with little effort, and used non-lethal strikes to knock out a few of them. Haku had the best luck, as he had the right weapons for it, throwing out senbon and hitting their necks. His targets fell down, paralyzed. Nonetheless, the whole village was a considerable count.

"They're not attacking," Utakata said, referring to the group of thieves who remained on the house roofs above them.

"They are waiting for us to wear out, then they'll finish us off," Naruko realized.

"Most likely, yes. And we can't keep this up without adding permanent harm to the people," Haku added in.

"Kid, you said Hotaru is somewhere on the other side?" Utakata asked.

"Yes. She's far into the hill beyond the village, and those four are in our way."

"Kuso, we'll have to fight through them," Naruko cursed.

"Given what we have seen so far, it may take all we have to bring them down," Haku pointed out.

"By then, it will be too late."

"What do we do then?" Naruko asked, slightly distraught.

They had a little pause, as the villagers were regrouping to another attack. Meanwhile, the Magaki Group continued to watch, waiting for them to do their move.

Haku gave Naruko a look, then Utakata. The last one nodded in understanding.

"Wait…" Naruko said, as she realized what Haku was thinking.

"You're not seriously thinking of-"

"It has to be done," the boy stated.

"You and Utakata-san must go ahead, while I and Ranmaru-kun remain here to fight the thieves."

"But you'll be outnumbered! And those guys are too tough!" Naruko exclaimed, deeply worried for her friend.

"Perhaps, but if the kinjutsu is unleashed in the wrong hands, countless people will die. It's our responsibility to stop them, no matter the cost!"

He pulled out and held a full set of senbon ready, eyeing up at the thieves ahead of them.

"You two carry much greater powers than me and Ranmaru-kun, and I believe you two are most suited to deal with whatever Shiranami may unleash, should the situation become too… desperate."

"I have to agree," Utakata voiced up.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, Naruko, but we don't have much choice."

"Trust in me, and in Ranmaru-kun. We will hold them off."

Naruko sighed.

"Fine, but don't die on us, you two. You hear me?" she said.

"Don't worry," Haku smiled.

_'That smile… always more concerned for us than himself,'_ Naruko thought fondly, in the midst of her concern.

"I'll… try…" she muttered, before she put her hands into her signature seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A swarm of blonde girls with twin pigtails, orange t-shirts and dark trousers appeared all around the village square below. Those closest the villagers went into attacking kicks to keep them at bay.

"Hah! You think you trick will work twice? It didn't even work the first time!" Chuushin taunted the group.

"Let's do it," Akaboshi called out to their group.

They made their seals, but -

"Look out!" Benten called, as a hail of senbon flew against them.

They jumped backwards, only to be met with incoming bubbles that forced them to dodge slightly further. The bubbles blew up, and left smoke behind that blocked their vision. When it cleared up, they all saw waves of blonde girls attack them from multiple direction.

They were forced to counterattack. They were proficient in taijutsu, and managed to beat off the attacking clones and dispel them, but meanwhile the real Naruko and Utakata had managed to get past them.

They continued over the village wall, and towards the forrest, when the Magaki group finally were able to do their move.

Nangoo: Ram  
Chuushin: Tiger  
Benten: Horse  
Akaboshi: Snake

"Senko (Flash)!"

A shockwave shot into all directions, engulfing all remaining kage bunshin, Haku and Ranmaru and all the villagers.

Haku tumbled in dizziness for a quick second, but managed to recover quickly. The same couldn't be said of all the surrounding blondes, who disappeared into a pile of smoke.

"A chakra disruption jutsu," he commented.

"And a particularly powerful one. It seems to counter the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. No wonder Naruko didn't use it to escape them, back in the forest."

"But really good ninja could catch up to all of them, right?" Ranmaru asked.

"Possibly. She did mention the ANBU-team she ran into, early in her travels. Imagine if her enemies finds out about this weakness."

"They're escaping! After them!" the long-haired Benten yelled, as they watched the blonde and the man in the blue kimono make it towards the forest.

He threw a hail of kunai after them. They dodged the attack, but one grazed Naruko at her side.

"Ow!" she gritted her teeth, as she looked down to see a tear in her shirt's side, and a bleeding wound within.

But before the thieves could move any further, they dodged as another hail of senbon passed them. They turned around to see Haku in the midst of the crowd.

"I am your opponent!" he called up to them.

"If you attempt to follow them, I will chase you!"

Akaboshi kept staring at the boy, with narrowed eyes.

"Very well, then. We will deal with you first," he smirked.

"Aniki?" Nangoo asked, with a raised eye brow.

"We can't take any chances with these guys. We need to be all gathered. We'll quickly deal with the boy first, then follow the other two."

"Fine by me. I want some proper payback anyway," Benten growled, as he pulled out another kunai.

"Besides…" Akaboshi smiled.

"Kaichou is capable as well. No one has ever stood against his jutsu."

"Ah, they have dreadful fates waiting for them, if they are unlucky enough to reach him first," Chuushin grinned.

"Unless his girl blows them up first," he chuckled.

"Ranmaru-kun…" Haku whispered, as he went into battle position, with senbon ready in both hands.

"We're in the fight for our lives. Let us give our all. For Hotaru-san! For our precious friends!"

"Hai!" he nodded back, preparing for the tough fight ahead.

Meanwhile, Naruko and Utakata ran in the forest, with the sight of the village disappearing behind the trees.

_'Hotaru, wait for us! We will save you!'_ Naruko thought, with more determined than in a long time.

**— With Hotaru and Shiranami —**

Hotaru now stood at the center of the circle, with the torches lighting up the scenery from her sides, and Shiranami staring into her back. The circle itself was in the center of a ruined temple, most of it disappeared into the past. Nearby were support pillars no longer carrying anything but themselves, and remains of what once been been a giant statue's head was lying on the nearby ground. Tree roots had engraved itself into the surrounding low walls, as they grew on top of them, casting their green color into the view. But aside from the green color, only the dark night and the blackened forest could be seen from the view.

"No wonder it was useless to look for the kinjutsu. You used your granddaughter as the container, and embedded it within her."

He walked over to her, and pulled aside the shoulder cover on Hotaru's top, revealing the kinjutsu on her back.

"How cruel of En no Gyoja… to do such a thing," he smirked, as he looked over the black circle engraved into her flesh.

"I suppose if there is a way to remove it, the kinjutsu will be lost forever. A risk I can't allow. In addition to that, if she can't reach a level sufficient for her to handle the jutsu, it won't activate."

His smirk widened a little.

"Heh… At the same time, if someone came to take the kinjutsu, they couldn't lay a finger on her. She's protected, thanks to En no Gyoja's kindness. However, the treasure is just rotting away at this point. Right now, you're merely a storage tank, drawing in and collecting natural energy. There's also no jutsu capable of stimulating the activation of that energy."

He slowly stepped around her.

"But that's were I come in. I'm the last of the Tsuchigumo clan, and the last one to handle the activation jutsu. Isn't that great, Hotaru?" he smiled.

"The revival of the clan lies in within the recognition of this great jutsu once more. It holds the hope of the clan's revival. With you, the people who condemned our clan will be taken by surprise."

He chuckled.

"Heheheheh… What, Hotaru? Aren't you happy?"

No reaction came from the girl. She only stared out into the dark night, with the impassive look in her face, and a blank gaze in her eyes. Not able to smile. Not able to scream. Nothing.

"If you're happy, then let me see that smile…" Shiranami kept on.

"Come on now!"

He put his hands on her face. Grabbing her cheeks, he pulled them back to force a stretched smile in her face.

"That's right…" he grinned widely.

"You're also overwhelmed with joy! Isn't that right? Isn't that right? Hahahahahahahahahahah!"

He stretched out his arms sideways as he laughed. When done, he lowered them, and walked around her once more, stopping at her back. One hand was lifted up, and made the tiger seal.

"Tsuchigumo-Ryu: Kinseijutsu Kaiho (Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release)"

He stretched out the arm towards her.

"Tenchi Kaibyaku (Creation of Heaven and Earth)!" **(3)**

The circle around Hotaru glowed red, and began to move. The kanjis that made the circle slowly crawled up on Hotaru, and then into the black circle on her back. The black orb that made the kinjutsu began to lighten up its center, and streams of energy were pulled in from the air, as if sucked into a void. First from around the ruins, but the range increased gradually, reaching further and further away, including the nearby forest that surrounded the site.

"It's here! It's here!" Shiranami exclaimed excited, in a higher pitched voice.

"It's the key to reviving my clan; the kinjutsu! For nearly ten years, I've been waiting for this moment!"

The air blew Hotaru's hair slightly aside.

"Assemble, my beloved chakra! Fill her body, for she is my container! Show me that great power!" Shiranami called out, holding up his arms, feeling his gleeful excitement as his plan was finally coming into fruition.

The chakra was being pulled in from everywhere. The site, the forest, from a small brook nearby. All around her.

**— With Naruko and Utakata —**

The two jinchuuriki were jumping by the branches, but the oldest one stopped as he sensed something stir in the air.

"Utakata, what are you doing?" Naruko asked.

He stood silent for a moment, sensing.

"The chakra… is flowing," he said.

"Chakra?" Naruko asked, not fully sure about what he meant.

She looked around for a bit.

_'I don't see anything…'_ she thought.

**"It's the natural chakra, that you find all around you,"** Kurama added in.

**"And he's right, I can sense it moving."**

_'Natural chakra… Ero-sennin mentioned it once, isn't that what senjutsu is about?'_ she wondered for a moment, but shook off the thought for now.

Utakata took out his pipe, and blew out some bubbles. They all soared up, all following the same direction.

"So the bubbles flow along too?" she asked.

"Yes. They're riding the chakra flow to a gathering point," he confirmed.

"That's where Hotaru is."

_'Hotaru… please, hang on! We're coming for you!' _Naruko thought, as she narrowed her eyes.

_'Don't die because of me!'_

"Let's go!" Utakata said, jumping ahead. The blonde followed him.

As they jumped along the branches, Utakata looked at Naruko, at where she had been hurt earlier.

"How is the wound?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, him seeing that it had closed up.

"But… First my armor, now my t-shirt. I'm going to lose my remaining wardrobe if this keeps up," she sighed.

"You certainly know how to keep up your wits about it, even in a situation like this," Utakata commented.

"You need a little gallows humor when you live a life like mine…" she smiled sadly.

"I'll do fine without," Utakata said.

"Still… I got a bad feeling about this…" Naruko said, as they jumped along the branches.

"Any idea why the chakra is gathering? You really think Hotaru is there?"

"If you have time to move your mouth, then spend more of it moving along!" Utakata replied.

The man gazed up into the sky, following the small cloud of bubbles he had released.

_'Hotaru!' _he thought, before he noticed the bubbles being drawn down into the woods ahead, where the energy was gathering.

"Over there!" he pointed out.

_'Almost there… Just hold on!'_ the girl thought.

They reached a long stairway, leading up to the remains of a temple.

**— Top of the stairs, at the ruins —**

"Hotaru!" a distant girl's voice called out.

Shiranami turned to see two shinobi enter the ruins from the stair. They both stopped, and took in the sight in front of them.

"Were we too late?" Utakata asked, seeing Shiranami staring at them, while Hotaru stood with her back exposed.

The winds blew around on the site, caused by the masses of energy being drawn into the kinjutsu on her back.

"Tcheh! What a useless bunch…" Shiranami said exasperated.

"They couldn't have held you back at least a longer?"

Without him noticing, Hotaru turned her eyes. She could barely spot the duo within her peripheral vision.

"Oh well, I prefer a large audience," Shiranami grinned.

"You bastard…" Naruko growled.

"What have you done to her?!"

Hotaru kept looking over to her side, trying to see Utakata and Naruko.

_'Utakata-sama… Naruko-san…'_

"I'm just trying to fulfill Hotaru's wish," he smiled.

"Now that I have the Tsuchigumo clan's key to revival…"

He looked over to Hotaru.

"I'll release the kinjutsu."

"What do you mean by, "Now I have the key"?" Utakata asked.

"She still doesn't have the skill to invoke the jutsu," Shiranami explained.

"She only has the ability to gather natural energy."

He turned back towards the two jinchuuriki.

"Therefore, I'll simply invoke it from the outside."

He smiled maliciously, with his usual narrow-eyed look.

"It's all for the purpose of regaining the pride of the Tsuchigumo clan, which was once tainted by blood."

"To hell with your pride!" Naruko said.

"Hotaru was precious to her grandfather, to Tonbee-san, and to her clan's feelings! Aren't you just stealing that from all of them?!"

"Hahahahah! Who needs pathetic crap like that?" Shiranami laughed.

"I'll steal the world."

"What?!" Utakata growled.

The villain looked at his captive once again, beholding the kinjutsu.

"As long as I have this, even the Hokage and the Daimyos, along with all those who disregard me, will disappear!" he said.

"I'll create a new village…" he turned his gaze back at them.

"No… I could even build a nation greater than those of the Five Great Nations!"

He clenched his hand into a fist, in front of his head, in gesticulation.

"Have you lost it?!" Utakata replied in disbelief at what he was hearing. Was the man truly that insane?

**"Either that, or the jutsu is as dangerous as he claims,"** Kurama commented.

Naruko nodded along in agreement.

"Lost it? Lost it? I'm already capable of fighting against the Five Great Nations!" Shiranami stated.

"And with this kinjutsu in hand, it wouldn't be a foolish dream to take on the entire world."

"So… You don't care about your clan…" Naruko said.

"Much less the village!"

"Yup, you got it!" the villain confirmed.

"And what about Hotaru's feelings?!" she yelled.

"Who cares?" he shrugged it off.

"She trusted you…" Utakata said.

"Going so far as to carving out that seal while protecting the kinjutsu… For the sake of her village, that was what she entrusted you with!"

"Huuuh…" Shiranami replied, in a sort of lazy tone.

"Hahahahahahahah! It's true that I'm the kind of man that would kill his own father for his own selfish reasons, but who are you to talk? Aren't you the one who's listed in the Bingo Book? You're a nuke-nin from Kirigakure, isn't that right?"

Naruko and Utakata quickly looked at each other.

"Didn't you abandon your village?" Shiranami continued.

"I don't need to hear shit about villages from someone who left his own!" he finished, as he pointed straight at him.

"Heh! I can tell… you're just like me. We both have the same scent."

Utakata had a shocked look at the statement. Hotaru, while standing still with energy still gathering into her back, thought back at the earlier words.

_'I didn't deceive you. Everything I told you earlier is true. Although, I should add the fact that I was the one who killed my father when he was trying to protect the kinjutsu.'_

Shiranami had said those words. Then there were the ANBU.

_'Utakata is a grave sinner who killed his own master, before fleeing from his village.'_

_'He's wrong!'_ Hotaru thought.

_'Utakata-sama isn't like him at all! But yet, I'm…'_

Utakata on his part was once again thinking of why he left. The fateful night inside the cave. The hand of his master slowly closing in on him, entering his stomach through the seal tag, as he mumbled his own words. His own screams of pain as the old man continued. His stomach spasming, before bulging out.

"Nani?" his master had said, as something monstrous had come out of Utakata.

"This is… This is… This is…"

A great shadow had made itself visible on the cave wall, bearing six tails, accompanied by a dangerous growling.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!"

A great roar had followed.

"I hit on the nail, no?" Shiranami continued, keeping his focus on Utakata.

"Hahahahahahah! Well, who cares anyway? If Hotaru went through such great lengths for her clan, then I could at least name my country after the Tsuchigumo. Heheh, I'm not a thief, after all. I'll think of the clan that raised me, and strive for its revival! I guess I'm _that_ splendid of a man!"

"Screw you!" Naruko yelled.

She quickly looked over to Utakata.

"Don't listen to him. You're not like that!" she implored him.

Utakata lifted his eyes towards Shiranami.

"It's true. My attachment to my village… is no more," he said.

"Still, what about Hotaru?"

"She'll live," Shiranami replied, before looking over to the girl.

"Live as a weapon for the ultimate kinjutsu, that is. Kukuku… She'll act as the container that will awaken the jutsu!"

"Container…? Did you just say container?!" Utakata growled.

"That's right" Shiranami smiled.

"A container!"

Now both jinchuuriki were enraged, and Naruko was the first one to lose her cool.

"Shut up!" she roared, as she went in for attack.

She ran straight at the man, and held her fist ready to strike. Shiranami moved his finger in the air in front of him.

"Rasengan!" someone yelled from behind him.

"Nani!" he shouted, as another Naruko with a blue sphere in her hand struck him.

"AAAH!" he yelled as he was sent flying into one of the nearby pillars.

"Got ya!" Naruko smirked, as her Kage Bunshin disappeared.

But the villain poofed away as well, leaving broken logs behind.

"Kawarimi?!" was all the girl managed to say, before Utakata yelled.

"Behind you!"

"Jibaku Jutsu!"

She turned to see Shiranami by another pillar, finishing the kanji. He pounced to her position, and she stepped back, holding up her arm in defence, only to see the kanji follow with Shiranami. He gave it a push, and it flew onto Naruko's head, latching itself on her forehead.

"Too bad. You can't oppose me anymore," Shiranami said, as he watched the girl frozen stiff with her arms in cross in front of her chest, ready to block any attacks.

"I applaud you effort, though. Sadly for you, I was already aware of the kage bunshin you had placed out in secret. Your skills do you credit, especially for your age. But…"

Hotaru stood still nearby, in the same position, but painfully aware of what was going on.

"You're just like Hotaru now."

He gazed over at her, beholding the white-lightening spot on her back.

"Heheheheheh… That's right! More! Drown her in chakra!"

"Now then," he turned his focus back to Naruko,

"you can just stand here nice and quiet."

He looked over to Utakata.

"Let's see now. I'll suppose I'll have you join your friends here."

_'I can't move…'_ Naruko thought, all frozen.

_'Kurama, help! Do something!'_

**"Feh! As if a jutsu like that can stop me. Though I want to wait at the perfect moment to surprise him!"**

_'Perfect moment?! Hotaru needs our help now!'_

"Of maybe I should use you as bodyguard?" Shiranami wondered aloud.

"Maybe a container?"

"This guy…" Utakata growled.

He made his move and charged at Shiranami, but the villain quickly moved his finger and wrote a kanji in the air, before it quickly latched itself on Utakata's chest, freezing his movement.

"Heheheheheheh… Do you think it'd be that easy to get near my tool?" Shiranami taunted him.

"Don't… you dare… call her that!" Naruko managed to growl.

"Hotaru's… nothing like… a tool!"

"Don't speak! Now quiet down," Shiranami ordered, as he lifted his hand and made a V-sign together with an out-stretched thumb. He slowly closed his fingers, as his control was enforced on the girl.

"Give it a rest," he said.

"You have no reason to object anyway. Hotaru chose me."

He looked over at the long-haired girl.

"The fact that she's being used as a tool is the path she chose upon herself."

Utakata managed to focus his eyes at her. Memories began to flow through his mind once again.

Memories of her joyfully running down a grass hill, towards a small pond, while Utakata remained behind at a tree. He blew out a bubble, which positioned itself behind Hotaru, the girl practicing her water walking. Utakata snapped his finger at the right moment, when she had turned to look back at him, smiling. That smile didn't last, since the sudden snap that followed behind her startled the girl, and she fell right into the water. He smiled at the amusing sight, while the all-wet-over girl huffed and turned away.

_I'm going to try to revive the clan together with Shiranami-sama. Thank you for everything._

_Sayonara!_

_From your student, Hotaru._

"Hotaru doesn't want your help," Shiranami continued.

"Now just stay quiet and watch, as the Tsuchigumo village disappears in an instant."

_'Utakata-sama… I'm sorry…' _Hotaru thought, now with her eyes watering.

_'I was so thoughtless!'_

Shiranami walked over to her.

"Ho-oh? I'm surprised your heart still resists," he said, noticing the tears that had begun running down face.

He held his hand raised, before lowering it, forcing Hotaru's eyes shut.

_'Utakata…sama…'_ she thought, as her world once again went black.

"Kuso…" Utakata cursed, unable to do more than just watch.

"A little more…" Shiranami said, feeling his excitement rising along with the power build.

"Just a little more, and then my precious container will be filled to the brim with chakra. Then you will lay witness to the revival of the kinjutsu."

**— With Haku and Ranmaru —**

Meanwhile, the young boys had their hands full. Dancing gracefully in between the villagers was one thing. Dodging both villagers and the thieves was another.

"You're mine!" Benten growled, as he dashed along some of the villagers and charged at Haku, armed with kunai.

"Behind you!" Ranmaru called, and Haku made a backward flip, as a huge shuriken passed under his horizontal back, only an inch away from gracing his feet.

As he landed, he quickly brought up his senbon in a back-hand grip and blocked Benten's attack.

"From right! Two behind!" Ranmaru whispered, and Haku jumped back, avoiding kunais from right, and with a spin kick knocked over two villagers coming in from behind.

_'Good. We haven't had opportunity to train much, but so far… Our communication works,'_ Haku thought, recalling their cooperative fighting strategy.

_'Numbers added to the incoming attacks means attacking villagers in our situation. They can be countered. If not, then either dodge or block.'_

Even for a well-seasoned teenage ninja like Haku, the overwhelming numbers of attackers made the fight difficult, especially with the Magaki Group added to the mix. He was thankful for having Ranmaru's support.

"Heh, you're not bad, gaki," Chuushin grinned, as he pulled out the large shuriken from a house wall.

"A little too good for my comfort," Akaboshi muttered, as he kept observing the fight.

_'Something is going on. What is hidden in that bag? It fits a child… but someone that young can't be of help'._

"Three to your left."

The boy spun around and threw out his senbon, paralyzing the three attacking villagers.

A group of villagers quickly surrounded him, and charged in. Haku stood ready to counterattack, but…

"Above!"

He instantly charged the nearest villager, and barely avoided a rain of kunai that came from above.

"Damn him!" Benten cursed as he landed.

"We should have had him several times by now. How does he always avoid our attacks?!"

"Everyone, attack!" Akaboshi called out, and once again all the villagers rallied and charged at Haku.

"Wait… Haku, lightning from ahead!" Ranmaru called out.

Nangoo: "Den-" (Hare)  
Chuushin: "-po" (Rat)  
Benten: "Se-" (Horse)  
Akaboshi: "-kka!" (Ram)

(Denpo Sekka (Telegram Flash))

With their chakra connected, Akaboshi jumped down from the roof and slammed his hand on the ground, causing lightning to surge through the ground, taking down several villagers on its way. But their target had already flipped aside then the attack was launched, and avoided the jutsu

"Sacrificing the people recklessly for your own attack… How despicable!" Haku growled.

"Well, you're one to talk when siding with that nuke-nin," Chuushin grinned.

"Hoy-oy, let's kill him now, and get this over with! Why don't we use-" Benten said, before being interrupted.

"No, we're not using Shippu Jinrai (Hurricane Thunderclap)," Akaboshi replied.

"Kaichou hasn't decided the fate of this village yet. I'd rather not make him angry by destroying everything premature… especially if he has more use of these people."

"Fine aniki, but then…" Benten began, but stopped as he no longer saw the villagers, and saw a sea of Haku's in front of him. Surrounded everywhere.

"Nice genjutsu," Akaboshi grinned.

"Perfect place for you to hide, and come at us… But…"

Nangoo: Ram  
Chuushin: Tiger  
Benten: Horse  
Akaboshi: Snake

"Senko (Flash)!"

Another disrupting shockwave was unleashed, and the Magaki group only saw one boy, accompanied only by the villagers under their control.

"Haku, they countered my power!" Ranmaru called out.

"So, that jutsu also disrupts their own chakra, to a great deal. Even strong enough to stop any genjutsu altogether, in an instant," the taller boy acknowledged.

"How unfort-"

"Look out! Heavy projectiles! Everywhere!" Ranmaru called again.

"Nani?!" he said.

Akaboshi: "Sho-" (Horse)  
Nangoo: "-gyo" (Snake)  
Benten: "Mu-" (Tiger)  
Chuushin: "-jo" (Snake)

(Shogyo Mujo (Impermanence of Worldly Things))

Haku quickly formed his own set of hand seals.

Ram → Boar → Dragon → Dog → Ox → Ice Tiger

The four thieves stretched out their hands, and linked their chakra together like a pyramid, with Haku at the center. A shard quickly formed above him.

"Hyoton: Kori no Shoheki (Ice Barrier)!"

The shard exploded, sending all its fragments on the ground under them. Haku had just created the barrier when the projectiles came down in high speed. Before he knew it, he was facing one of them, only an inch from impaling itself into his forehead and killing him.

He could feel his own cold sweat run down his cheek, and looked around to see a few more projectiles. They had pierced the barrier, and had barely been stopped before they fully penetrated it. He then noticed several villagers laying around him on the ground, impaled by the projectiles.

"That was too close…" he whispered.

"If this keeps up, we will fall."

"What do we do?" Ranmaru whispered in worry.

_'Come on, Haku, think!'_ he gritted his teeth.

The ice barrier collapsed, leaving Haku fully visible to the group.

"Huh, he even survived that?" Chuushin grinned.

"This turns out to be more fun than I thought. Maybe we'll be forced to level the village after all!"

"Ranmaru-kun," Haku whispered.

"We'll go for "Permafrost"."

"But we haven't trained on that move. Do you really think we can do it?" the boy whispered back.

"We'll just have to improvise," Haku smirked slightly.

"Just keep doing what you already have been doing."

He clasped his hands into the ice tiger seal, and the air around him cooled down. Ice began to form around him.

"You think we'll let you?" Chuushin taunted, as Nangoo went for a strike. Haku quickly moved his arm to block the attack, but Nangoo landed a heavy punch on him, and sent him skidding along the ground. The floating ice in the air was then broken by the attacking man, the very problem Haku has been having since the fight began, namely the Magaki Group and their vast amount of slaves assaulting him before any offensive Hyoton jutsu could be finished.

Haku spun around and sent out senbon in all directions to take down surrounding villagers, then put his hands back into the ice tiger seal, and started forming more ice in the air.

"From left!"

He sidestepped to barely avoid Chuushin's large shuriken, that passed him vertically.

"What is in your bag?" Akaboshi shouted at him.

"Huh, what is it?" Chuushin asked, his head turned to his comrade, somewhat confused by the outburst. The cleft chinned man currently stood on a house roof.

Seeing this, and quickly pulled out and threw his senbon at him.

"Whoa!" Chuushin exclaimed as he jerked backwards and fell over, landing on his butt. The thin projectiles barely missed.

"Keep focus!" Akaboshi said to the group.

Benten settled with a slight growling, he was too pissed off on Haku to even bother mocking Chuushin.

"All this dodging of yours…" Akaboshi called out to Haku, who held his hands into the ice tiger seal once again.

"And the genjutsu… It's in your bag, isn't it?"

Haku slightly looked over his shoulder. Truth be told, he did expect the men to come to this conclusion, sooner or later. Still, he couldn't help but feeling worry for his younger friend, now that the group would be attacking both of them.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ranmaru whispered back.

"I find it hard to believe, that a person of this skill can fit in that bag of yours… but I see no other explanation. Men, attack his back!"

_'Nearly there…'_ Haku thought, as both villagers and thieves charged at him.

_'Kuso, I need to do something quick!'_

He spun around, fending off the villagers with back-hand held senbon, while going through a set of hand seals on his right hand, demanding every bit of concentration he could muster, to do both.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa (Raging Waves)!"

He quickly inhaled and blew out a stream of water, knocking over the villagers in his front, and keeping the surprised thieves at bay.

"I'm not getting hit by that again!" Chuushin growled, as he swung around and threw out the large shuriken from his back.

Haku leapt over it, and it cut through some villagers behind him, killing them.

"Chuushin, you baka! Don't kill the boss's minions!" Benten growled.

_'Did he just perform that jutsu with only one hand?' _Akaboshi thought, with his eyes widened.

_'Just a little more,'_ Haku thought, landing on the ground, holding his hands in his trademark seal, and creating ice projectiles around him. He began to create an ice mirror in front of him as well.

"We won't let you!" Akaboshi yelled.

"Lightning ahead!" Ranmaru whispered.

Nangoo: "Den-" (Hare)  
Chuushin: "-po" (Rat)  
Benten: "Se-" (Horse)  
Akaboshi: "-kka!" (Ram)

(Denpo Sekka (Telegram Flash))

Lightning shot along the ground once again, and tore the ice mirror asunder. Haku barely dodged the attack.

_'Hmm… Something is off here…'_ Akaboshi thought, with his eyes narrowed.

_'Those projectiles and whatever else he's trying to create, seem weak, compared to that barrier of his. Are they different, somehow? Is he much more competent in defence? Or ranged assassination only? Or is he hiding something…'_

"Be careful" he called out.

"He's up to something."

_'Damn, I can't hold this up any longer, they'll see through it,'_ Haku thought, gritting his teeth.

_'I wish I had more time. But this will have to do. It must!'_

"Hah! You call that 'being up to something'?" Chuushin laughed at the boy.

"Chuushin, don't get cocky!" Akaboshi rebuked him.

Haku did a spin kick to fend of a few of the villagers, before going through more hand seals.

Ram → Boar → Dragon → Dog → Ox → Ice Tiger

He released the bag, and placed it on the ground beside him. Instead of stretching out his arms upwards, he stretched them over the bag.

"Hyoton: Kori no Shoheki (Ice Barrier)!"

A smaller and more compact ice barrier surrounded the bag.

"Haku!" Ranmaru called from within.

"I have to do this now," he replied back.

"So I was right, there is someone inside the bag," Akaboshi grinned.

"Hah! You must have realized that you have no chance against us!" Chuushin taunted.

"And now you want to keep that friend of yours alive for as long as you can. After all, you're too weak against us."

"Enough already!" Benten roared.

"You're mine!" he charged ahead, armed with his kunai.

"Everyone, attack the ice barrier!" Akaboshi called out.

"And be prepared to cover for Benten," he ordered his partners, whom nodded.

The villagers stormed at the ice barrier, and began hitting it with their weapons.

"Haku!" a voice yelled out from within.

"DIE!" Benten roared, as he neared the boy, ready to attack, or dodge whatever the boy had up his sleve.

_'Now!'_ he thought.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho: Chikyu Kyofu (Demonic Ice Mirrors: Earth Terror)!"

He slammed both his hands on the ground, and multiple ice mirrors shot up instantly from the ground, surrounding Benten.

"Nani?!" he yelled.

"How did… counter them now!" Akaboshi yelled, and they all connected their chakra, even to Benten who was a distance away from them. It thus required more time and focus.

Haku quickly leaped into a mirror, and his reflection appeared on all of them.

Nangoo: "Den-" (Hare)  
Chuushin: "-po" (Rat)  
Benten: "Se-" (Horse)  
Akaboshi: "-kka!" (Ram)

(Denpo Sekka (Telegram Flash))

The lightning was sent from Akaboshi, along the ground towards the ice mirror dome, but Haku made his move.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

The lightning hit the mirror dome with a violent explosion, shattering over half of the mirrors, throwing Haku out of them, with him rolling along the ground. The remaining mirrors cracked up and fell apart.

"Haku!" Ranmaru yelled, as the ice barrier protecting him began to crack, under the attack from the villagers.

The older boy quickly got up on his feet and leapt over the barrier, knocking away several of the villagers with a spin-kick, and threw out more senbon to take down more villagers. The very moment the ice barrier broke apart, he swung himself to pick up the bag on his back, and turned to look at the damage he had done.

_'Makyo Hyosho: Chikyu Kyofu,'_ the boy thought to himself.

_'In principle, the same as the regular Makyo Hyosho, except the mirrors are created below the earth, out of sight. Needed when the enemies otherwise would destroy the mirrors before they are fully created. And these have the power and skill to do it.'_

He looked at Benten, laying on the ground ahead. The man was full of senbon, all over his body, and he struggled with his arms to try raising himself up, but failed as his remaining strength slowly left him. He coughed up blood as well.

"You… bastard…" he growled. But the pain was too great, and his vision began to black out.

"And you called me the baka?" Chuushin exclaimed, as he dropped down beside his downed comrade.

"Man, Benten, this looks really bad," he said, feeling a shiver down his own spine as he saw all the long needles sticking out of his partner.

_'Creating them underground takes much greater effort and time, and consumes more chakra, than in the air.'_ Haku continued his thoughts, before looking over his shoulder, at Ranmaru's bag.

_'And without Ranmaru-kun discretely affecting their senses from the beginning of our fight, and slightly numbing them over time, they would have noticed the change underground. At least, more easily. I think they are still underestimating me because of my young age. If not, they would certainly have noticed.'_

His head turned forward again.

_'Given the premises, the mirrors were much weaker than preferable when I had to execute the move… But nonetheless, one is down…'_

"Good work, Ranmaru-kun," he praised the younger boy.

"But they are still three left," Ranmaru responded.

"Hai," Haku nodded.

"But at least we have evened out the score… besides, I wonder if…"

"You will regret that!" Akaboshi shouted, as Chuushin had lifted Benten over his shoulder and carried him away from the site.

"Let me ask you a question," Haku called back.

"What happens if you try to use your combination jutsus with one man missing?"

Akaboshi's eyes widened slightly, if only for a quick moment. Still, Haku noticed it.

"So you haven't trained using them with less people," he concluded.

Akaboshi rubbed his face with his hand.

"We have been had," he muttered.

"It must have been that genjutsu of theirs, we should have noticed the change underground," he added.

"Still, he's only a gaki," Nangoo voiced up.

"If you, I and Chuushin go on him as hard as we can, we can still take them down."

"You're right" he said as he took out a kunai.

"No more games! Attack!"

He and Nangoo charged at Haku, along with the remaining lot of the villagers.

"Here they come!" Haku said, entering his battle stance, armed with senbon.

**— At the temple ruins —**

"That's great, Hotaru," Shiranami said.

"It's about time to give the customers what they paid for."

_'Kurama! We can't stay like this, we need to do something!'_ Naruko screamed out in her mind, not understanding what the fox was waiting for.

**"Yeah, I agree. Now is as good time as ever…"** the fox nodded.

**"Though I want to wait until his move hits."**

_'Huh? His move? What move?'_

**"Though… Rokubi!"** Kurama called out.

Utakata widened his eyes slightly, as much he was able, when he heard the deep voice inside his head, out of a sudden.

**"When it hits, give him a bit of your chakra. Break that kanji. But don't go too much over-broad, or I'll beat you up myself when we're done!"**

**"Tsk… fine…"** a rather squeaky voice called from inside Utakata, surprising Naruko, who also heard it.

_'What move? What's _it_? And… who the hell was that?'_ she kept asking.

Then she noticed what Shiranami failed to. The one object that soared out in the air, from behind her fellow jinchuuriki, one he had released it when Naruko attacked earlier.

"Then you'll give in to both my body and mind," the villain continued.

"I'll release all the chakra that has been gathered in one shot! Let's have the world that rejected you incinerated!"

_'Ninpo…'_ Utakata thought.

"Nani?" Shiranami muttered, as he spotted the bubble, suddenly at his side.

_'…Kibakuho (Explosive Bubble)!'_

It exploded violently at him, and threw him away from Hotaru. He got up, after he had skidded along the ground on his back.

"When?" he growled.

"When did you set up such a tactic? If you had behaved, you would have lived a little longer!"

**"Now!"** Kurama roared, and the bijuu coat covered Naruko in bright orange, instantly shattering the kanji on her head.

A read burst of chakra engulfed Utakata as well, and he roared out as the kanji on his chest shattered.

"W-Why did the Jibaku Jutsu break, and what's with that absurd chakra they're channeling?!" he said, shocked.

He stared at the blonde.

"I remember seeing that power of yours when you fought those ANBU, but for it to break the jutsu… and you too?" he finished, as he looked over at Utakata.

Naruko charged at him in unimaginable speed, and hit him straight in his stomach. He groaned as he flew into the nearby wall. But when the dust disappeared, only broken temple rocks were left behind.

_'Kawarimi again?'_ Naruko realized.

She looked around to see Shiranami, and spotted him where she sensed him, at a pillar.

**"Save using my power until last. I have a feeling we'll need it,"** Kurama said, gazing his focus at Hotaru.

Her orange coat disappeared, while Utakata ran over to Hotaru.

"You think I'll let you?!" Shiranami yelled out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clones were created around Naruko, and they jumped in to stop Shiranami.

"Jibaku Jutsu!" Shiranami shouted, as he waved his finger ahead of his view, writing in the air.

"Iwa (Rock)!" he made his move towards the closest trio of blondes, whose movements froze and they disappeared.

He turned against another group.

"Iwa!"

They froze, and disappeared as well. He kept going like this, until someone shot out of the ground below him.

"I got you!" she yelled, as she punched all she had onto Shiranami's face, sending him screaming on the ground.

More kage bunshin surrounded Hotaru. Energy was still being drawn into her back.

"Hotaru! Are you okay?! Hotaru!" Utakata called to her, as he stopped by her side.

She shot her eyes open, and begun to gasp and whimper, slightly tilting her around, from one way to another.

"Hotaru!" Naruko called as well, as she stopped by Utakata.

They saw the poor girl trying to fight desperately against Shiranami's jutsu, but she could barely move. Still her fear was obvious.

"What do we do?" Naruko asked.

"Maybe…" she wondered.

**"Don't even think of it!"** Kurama interrupted.

**"She's not a jinchuuriki, my chakra may kill her."**

"Kuso…" she cursed. How were they going to remove the Jibaku Jutsu kanji on her?

"Heheheheheheh," Shiranami chuckled, as he approached them.

"You bastard… You still want to fight?" Naruko threatened him.

"Hold on!" Shiranami said, holding up a hand.

"Did you forget that I can control her with the Jibaku Jutsu?"

Naruko gritted her teeth, while Utakata looked at the kanji in worry.

"Step back!" the villain ordered, swinging out his arm in a sideway gesticulation.

"Kuso…" the blonde growled.

"The chakra hasn't fill her to the brim yet, however…" he continued, as Utakata, Naruko and all her kage bunshin slowly stepped away.

Shiranami stepped up to Hotaru's back, and put a hand at her shoulder.

"Let's say we give it a try, Hotaru. Let's see the dread that the kinjutsu brings."

The air seemed to calm, as the energy current stopped, the now white-glowing spot at her back not draining any more. Shiranami turned towards the duo, and snapped with his fingers. Hotaru turned slowly around in suit, with a wide but passive stare in her face, looking like a doll.

"Now, begin," Shiranami smiled.

_'No…'_ Hotaru thought.

Utakata gasped slightly as he realized what was about to happen.

"Blow the whole world into submission! With our power, no… With _my_ power!" Shiranami yelled.

_'No.'_ she thought as she stared at Utakata.

_'No!'_

Her despair reached its peak.

"Recede! Dohatsuten (Fury)!" he yelled, and slammed his hand on the ground, releasing a pulse.

In the same instant, riches of energy was released from Hotaru, shooting upwards in a pillar of blinding light.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed.

And a vile explosion of white energy blew out from Hotaru, engulfing everything in its path. Naruko and Utakata felt as if time itself slowed down, as the blast got them. Anything in the way, whether rocks, ruins or trees, were disintegrated.

Nothing escaped the blast. Nothing. All left was the blinding white light.

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Nightfall" by freowin**

Godlike-Naruto.

Naruto is kidnapped by one of the village ninjas at young age, and dumped into a deep forest far away to die. After attempting at finding help, he collapses on a road, where he is found by a family, who takes him in and gives him the love he desperately needs. Unfortunately, they are killed by Kumo shinobi, and in his rage he unlocks his Rinnegan and kills them. Jiraiya happens to be nearby and finds him, and takes him under his wing, and they later form the group "Nightfall", the opposite of Akatsuki.

(MORE SPOILER ALERT: )

As the years pass, the group is filled with interesting members: Uchiha Itachi (yes, the very same who murdered the Uchiha clan), two OC's, Momochi Zabuza and (female) Haku, two other jinchuuriki, ++

And as time passes, they are fated to clash against Akatsuki, as well as Orochimaru.

This one is huge. On the whopping number of 760K++ words, and currently 150 chapters, when I write this. And honestly, I have read it only half-way, before putting it on hold… which became a longer and longer hold… Man, I gotta start up reading again!

But from what I have read, this one has many original ideas, as far as I can see. Naruto becomes the love interest of two strong females (one OC), turning them into rivals. Contributions to the Kiri civil war. A romance story on its own.

When I described 'Legacy' by cr4zypt, I did mention the issue of moral dilemmas, due to the powers the main character gets. I don't much of how deep those aspects are in this story, as I have only read it half-way through. But man, all the stuff I have passed so far… kudos to the writer, especially for keeping it going for this long.

I recommend this one as much as "Legacy". Granted, Legacy is more comedy than this one, but this one is better in terms of originality, and I think this is a stronger story.

Like I said, I have only read half of it, and I owe this one as much as you guys do, to read on further.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Just a reminder: A flashback in chapter 7 reveals that Naruko met Jiraiya the first time when she was 9 years old. This opens up for Jiraiya getting to know her earlier, and stopping by once and a while to give pointers in training. I'll leave this to your imagination for now, but I will explore this past in a later arc.**

**(2) I actually think the anime was inconsistent with the village architecture. The first time they are there, in episode 145, the village seems flat, but they run up very long stairs to the square in episode 149. I chose to drop the long stairs in this case, by omitting the word "long".**

**(3) Fun fact: According to the Naruto wiki, the English dub simply uses "Big Bang" instead at this spot. Hahahah!**

**And yes, a lot of this chapter, concerning Shiranami's conversation with Hotaru, Naruko and Utakata is a direct rip-off from the anime. But it provides a good enough story on its own, and I saw no reason to change that. There will be other arcs in the future that follows the canon story closely, like this one. But I try to add in my own ideas here and there.**

**Until next time!**


	23. Utakata and Hotaru - Master and Student

**Author's note:**

**Today's recommendation will be Starcraft fiction "When one domino falls" by Warchief. What happens if an outside force was able to warn the commander of the coming events in New Gettysburg, so that Sarah Kerrigan could be saved in time from the Zerg Swarm? How does this affect the Raiders, as new heroes are brought in and unlikely allies are made? How will How will this affect the entire future for the sector, when only infested Kerrigan can save everyone?**

**And now for the final chapter of this arc. I hope the climax is up to par for the readers.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with Haku and Ranmaru.

After escorting Hotaru, granddaughter of En no Gyoja, to the hidden Tsuchigumo village, together with Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi, the entire group soon found themselves on the run from various pursuers.

Hotaru was tricked and kidnapped by Shiranami, a traitor to the Tsuchigumo, and the leader of the Magaki Group. Following her trails, Naruko, Haku, Ranmaru and Utakata found themselves in the Tsuchigumo village, now under Shiranami's control. Haku and Ranmaru remained behind to stall the thieves, while Naruko and Utakata went after Hotaru in hopes of saving her.

But when they arrived, Shiranami had already activated the jutsu, as energy were drawn into her back. After attempting to stop him, the man unleashed the kinjutsu, Dohatsuten (Fury), and a great explosion engulfed everything, including the two jinchuuriki.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 23: Utakata and Hotaru - Master and Student**

**— Tsuchigumo Village —**

The blast put a pause to their fight, as they all turned and saw a great pillar of light shooting up into the otherwise dark night sky, from the tall hill forest-clad beyond the village.

"That is…" Haku muttered, and turned to see Chuushin on a nearby roof. The man had rejoined the fight, but was now staring bewildered at the sight himself.

"Seems like Kaichou has gotten his hands on the kinjutsu," Akaboshi remarked, in awe of the sight.

_'Naruko-san… Utakata-san… Hotaru-san… please, everyone, be okay!'_ Haku thought, as he wiped away some blood trailing down from his mouth, as he had just received a heavy blow from Akaboshi.

**—Temple ruins—**

Smoke and dust remained from the powerful blast, covering all sight.

"Look Hotaru, it's wonderful!" Shiranami smiled gleefully, as he beheld the crater that surrounded them, a testament of the explosion. Only the center of it, at where they stood, was left untouched.

"This is the power of the kinjutsu!"

As he spoke, Hotaru lifted her head. She seemed dazed for a moment, but the control over her had momentarily loosened, and her eyes showed life returning to them, as she managed to will herself to look around.

"This is the art you and I have accomplished! Hahahahahahahahah!"

She scoured around, and her eyes landed on Utakata and Naruko, whose bodies lied on some stairs further away, just outside the crater edge.

_'It can't be…' _she thought, seeing Naruko lying on the stairs, on her stomach.

_'I did… this…?'_

Tears welled up in her eyes, and begun to run down as she blinked, before seeing Utakata with his back leaned on a pillar, lifeless.

_'No…'_

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed out, and fell down on her knees.

"I… I…" she sobbed.

"…killed Utakata-sama…"

"Hoy-oy," Shiranami said, as he stepped in front the weeping girl.

"Now this is a bit troublesome. I have no need for a tool with feelings!"

Making a tiger seal, the kanji on her shoulder flashed. Whatever it did to her mind, it caused her to immediately straightened herself up, with no emotion present in her face, as she slowly stood up.

"Now, let's have one more go. Next is the Tsuchigumo village."

And once more, the kinjutsu began to draw in the energy surrounding them.

"Destroy all the worthless people of this village!"

**— With Haku and Ranmaru —**

The fight was not going much better for the boys.

"Below you!"

Haku dodged as Nangoo shot up from the ground, reappearing from his mud jutsu.

"Left! Right!"

Haku failed to dodge the attack from his left, as he barely avoided Akaboshi from right. A fist hit hard onto his face, and he was sent falling over.

"Got you!" Chuushin grinned.

He barely managed to get up and avoid a hail of kunai, by leaping backwards.

_'Even without collaborative jutsu, these men are tough. I didn't even realize they could step up the game even further.'_

He spit out some blood from his mouth, and wiped away the trail that was running down from the right edge of his lips.

"Fire! From front!"

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horde → Tiger

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"

Ram → Boar → Dragon → Dog → Ox → Cross Tiger

"Hyoton: Kori no Shoheki (Ice Barrier)!"

Akaboshi inhaled, and sent out a huge fireball, but Haku was already making his defensive move. He stretched out his hands, and created the ice barrier.

"Look out! From everywhere!"

As the fire had engulfed and dissolved around the ice barrier, Haku watched as Akaboshi came charging in from front, while noticing two others come in from the side. They all landed their attacks on the barrier, and it shattered.

He barely dodged the attack from front, but a spin-kick hit the bag and Ranmaru, and another punch landed on his side, sending him flying.

His body skidded along the ground, and lied still for a few seconds, before forcing himself up from the ground. He held his side in pain, but he aimed his concern elsewhere.

"Ranmaru-kun, are you okay?!" he asked.

No answer.

"Ranmaru-kun, talk to me!"

"I'm…I'm fine…" the boy choked out from inside the bag.

"Stay with me, Ranmaru-kun!" Haku pleaded.

"What do you think of my katon jutsu?" Akaboshi smirked as the trio approached the boys.

"It's said to have been the trademark jutsu of the deceased Uchiha clan. Not bad, eh?"

_'That katon jutsu forced me to use the_ _Kori no Shoheki, and the barrier was weakened enough to be penetrated…' _Haku thought, analyzing their pattern.

_'They are overwhelming us with multiple attacks, doing all they can to take us down. I can't even get room for my own jutsus. This is where Raiga had the edge…'_

He looked over his shoulder to the bag.

"Stay with me, Ranmaru-kun!" he whispered, and pulled out more senbon.

**— Temple Ruins —**

"Kukukukuku… With this kinjutsu, I'll get my own country!" Shiranami stated.

"Even the Great Five Shinobi Nations will tremble before me!"

_'Ow…'_ Naruko, thought as she slowly stirred.

_'Hurts…That was… too close…'_

She put down a hand, to lift herself from the ground.

_'I was barely able to draw out Kurama's chakra in the nick of time, and cover myself and Utakata with it… still…'_

**"You're nowhere immune to attacks at this scale. You need to train for a very long time with my chakra,"** the fox voice up.

_'At least I made it out alive.'_

A few rocks lying atop on her back fell down as she slowly got up, and Shiranami turned at the disturbance.

"Utakata!" Naruko groaned.

"This is no time for resting!"

"Yeah…" the man groaned, as he slightly raised his head.

"We have to get Hotaru back!"

"Heh! You're a persistent bunch!" Shiranami called out to them.

"Want another taste of the kinjutsu?"

"As I'll let you," Naruko growled, and made her trademark hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Go," she called to her surrounding group of clones, and they dispersed up into a wider crowd as they charged at Shiranami.

"Don't take me lightly," the villain said, and stretched out his arm, with a raised index finger.

"Jibaku Jutsu: Baku (Wordbind Technique: Burst)!" he called as he quickly waved around with the finger.

An explosion burst out among the clones, dispelling several of them.

"Utakata, get Hotaru while I'm keeping him busy!" she called to him, and he leapt out from his position.

"I won't let you!" Shiranami said.

"Jibaku Jutsu: En (Wordbind Technique: Flame)!"

A burst of fire appeared in front of Utakata, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kukukukuku! What's the matter, finished already?" Shiranami taunted, with a gleeful smile, watching the flame that surrounded him and his prize.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!"

His enjoyment was cut short when two bubbles came from above and latched themselves to his hands.

"Shit!" he cursed, when he realized what had happened.

"Now you can't form seals," Utakata stated, while spinning his pipe in his hand.

The flames died down, and Hotaru collapsed on the ground, while Shiranami franticly tried to burst or remove the bubbles from his hands, one way or another. But they wouldn't, they were simply too sturdy and too sticky.

"Kuso!" he cursed, just before getting hit in his jaw by Naruko.

She sent him skidding throughout the crater.

"I'm gonna make you pay twice over!" she growled.

"Hotaru!" Utakata said, and was about to lay his hand on her lying body, when she suddenly began to glow brighter. Utakata jerked back slightly, with widened eyes.

"You… You're still using the kinjutsu!" Naruko called over to Shiranami, still laying on his back.

"It's not me!" he growled, before he stood up and waved with his bubble-encased hands.

"Look at this, my hands are sealed."

"Then what is happening to her?!" she replied, pointing at the glowing girl.

"Who knows, perhaps she's overfilled with natural energy," he smirked.

"Then stop this! Now!" she demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that with my hands like this?"

Naruko looked at Utakata, who nodded back.

He held up a one-handed tiger seal.

"Kai!"

Both bubbles burst, freeing the man's hands.

"Heheheheh… Now then…"

Ram → Bird → Tiger

The kanji on Hotaru's shoulder flashed. Then… it disappeared.

"Wha…" Shiranami silently muttered, with his eyes widened.

The other two kept staring at the glowing girl, and the villain tried again.

Rat → Tiger

Nothing happened.

"Kuso…" he muttered.

"What are you doing?!" Naruko called out to him.

"The Jibaku Jutsu isn't working…" he whispered.

"She's…"

The flow of energy being drawn in increased, making the streams thicker and more visible, and the current caused more fierce winds.

"What's the matter?!" Utakata growled at him.

"It's getting worse," Naruko said, her voice all full of worry.

Shiranami slowly stepping back from the three.

"If she won't stop absorbing natural chakra, she'll blow up, together with the entire village!" he said, as his own sweat began to run down his face.

"What?" Naruko said, shocked.

Utakata shared the shocked look, and he looked back down at the girl in his front.

"Hotaru…" he said, with a mix of anger and regret in his voice.

**_'I should have known it would get to this,'_** Kurama thought with himself, **_'That Jibaku Jutsu combined with the kinjutsu… It has not even been tried before. Of course he would screw it up… 'So typical the human arrogance…'_**

"Damn it!" Naruko growled, watching as the clearly visible streams of energy kept being pulled into Hotaru's back and she could literally feel the energy herself. And the girl was glowing more brighter by every second.

"The revival of the Tsuchigumo clan…" Shiranami smirked.

"The wishes of En no Gyoja… After being forced for so long by the selfish thoughts of the adults around her, it seems like Hotaru finally has snapped," he said with a gleeful tone.

"Shut up!" Naruko yelled back at him in fury.

"What the hell do you know about Hotaru? She was protecting the kinjutsu all by herself for so long. She gladly offered herself for the sake of restoring her clan. She carried everything on her shoulders, all by herself."

Utakata kept looking at the girl as Naruko continued.

"But then she met Utakata, and after that, she met you, her senior, even though you deceived her."

The last remark was met with a small chuckle from the villain.

"She finally found comrades who she could create bonds with. And you destroyed them!" she pointed at him.

"Comrades? Bonds? That's just a load of crap!" Shiranami replied.

"Hotaru and I are the same! For the sake of the kinjutsu, they would sacrifice their sons and students. They would say that's what a shinobi is supposed to do, the only way to survive. I went through all of this and became sick of it."

He held up his hands, with the wind blowing his hair and cape.

"That's why I rebelled. I killed my father, my former master, and tried to steal the kinjutsu."

"Nandato?" Naruko exclaimed in shock. Utakata jolted up his head as well.

"And you too…" Shiranami said, looking at the said man.

"Didn't you do pretty much the same thing?"

"I… I… !" Utakata repeated, as his memories once again quickly flashed to that fateful night.

"You're wrong," Naruko interrupted.

"A shishou is always thinking about his student… About me…"

"No matter how far we are apart, I can feel it. No matter when, it's always here, in my heart!"

She held a hand on her chest.

"That's why I can believe in him!"

_'Even if he isn't my shishou… but… I just know it… I know he is… I know that's what he would have done, if we got that far… I can feel it…'_

Her memories flashed fondly back to a certain pervert with long white pony tail.

_'Since no one else believed in you, it will be up to me to have faith in you.'_

The memories of the last talk they had, in that hotel room. After she had run away.

_'That's some of the catch, gaki, and it may very well turn out to be a foolish choice. But I am the one who chooses who to believe.'_

_'Ero-sennin…'_ she thought.

"Hotaru too. Her grandfather, Tonbee-san… and you, Utakata. They are there, in her heart!"

Utakata's eyes widened at her statement.

"Even now, she's longing for the bonds of her comrade, her shishou. That's what I feel…"

She turned and glared at Shiranami.

"You know nothing about her!" she said, before dashing at him.

"So stop talking as if you do!"

"Keep dreaming," Shiranami smirked.

"Jibaku Jutsu: Tatsu (Wordbind Technique: Crack)!"

He quickly waved with his hand, and the ground opened up below the girl. She fell into it, but Utakata was quicker and grabbed her hand.

"Naruko!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" she called back.

"Sheh!" Shiranami muttered, before looking over at Hotaru once more.

"This is bad…" he grimaced.

"I better get out of here before the vessel explodes."

He turned and ran, while Utakata pulled the young blonde girl out of the pit. And even more energy kept gathering into Hotaru's back.

"Hotaru!" Utakata said.

A dome of white energy began forming around her.

"I'm going after him!" Naruko said to him.

"Me too!" Utakata replied.

"No! You're Hotaru's shishou. Stay by her side," she implored.

Utakata gasped silently at the words.

"I'm counting on you," she added, as she turned and ran to follow him.

"Got it," he nodded.

Shiranami was now running through the forest.

"Since it has come to this, destroy this pitiful village!" he grinned.

"Wipe it off the map! Heheheheh!"

Suddenly, a blonde girl in shining orange landed in front of him. The orange coat dissolved, and she let out her breath.

"It seems that when you use… whatever that is… you get tired, am I right?" Shiranami grinned.

"Something like that," she panted.

His face hardened.

"Now, get out of my way!" he demanded.

She didn't comply, and instead responded with a clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Now, five blondes with twin pigtails stood in front of him.

"You sure are persistent. Jibaku Jutsu: En (Wordbind Technique: Flame)!"

He waved his hand, and a ring of fire surrounded him, and burst out.

"Baka, I'm out of here!" he said, when the fired died down and left behind the smoke.

But through the smoke, the girl jumped at him with a blue orb in her hand.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done!" she roared.

Just the moment before she hit, Shiranami quickly leaned backwards, and moved his arm to grab her by her wrist, encircling the rasengan.

"Wha..!" she managed to say, before he spun around and threw her at a tree. The rasengan exploded, throwing her off several meters.

"Not too proficient in close combat without that power of yours, are you?" he smiled.

"Kawarimi is not my only trick," he added, before looking upwards the hill with a worried look.

"I can feel it… it's going off any second. I need to use _that_ jutsu!"

Bird → Dog → Ram → Bird → Boar → Rat → Bird → Bird → Tiger

"I won't let you get away!" Naruko yelled, as she charged at him and threw a kunai.

"Ninpo: Hariken Hiko no Jutsu (Hurricane Flight Technique)"

Naruko could do nothing but watch as Shiranami in an instant vanished quickly through the forest, and out of sight.

"Nani…" she muttered.

"How… But…"

**"Holy… He disappeared. Must be a teleportation jutsu of some sort," **Kurama said.

"Wait, teleportation?" Naruko asked.

"Then… was that…?"

**"No, that was not your father's jutsu. They are different. The result is the same, but I sensed a great drop in his chakra at the moment he used it. It's much more crude."**

"So, now what?!" she yelled out.

She turned, as she could feel the intense energy herself, all the way out here.

"I… I won't find him in time…" she whispered.

"But… maybe there is something we can to together… with Utakata…"

She made a tiger seal.

"Kurama, don't you think so too?"

**"I can't see any better options,"** he said, as he linked their chakra, and she dashed off in glowing bright orange.

**—Tsuchigumo village—**

Haku was down on his knee, panting heavily. He clothes had been torn all over. Bruises in his face, scratches and wounds, blood running from his lips. His body hurt all over after taking hit by hit from the attackers.

"Most… keep… going…" he panted.

"Haku…" Ranmaru whispered, in worry.

"Hyahahah, are you ready to give up now?" Chuushin taunted at him.

They had kept attacking with full force, not taking any chances with the boy. He could only keep dodging and defending himself. Almost no room for any Hyoton attacks, or even one-handed jutsus. He had held down Sasuke that time long ago, but here he was facing multiple enemies. All three thieves, and them aided by the entire village. Had it not been for Ranmaru predicting every move, and occasionally casting discrete genjutsu, he would be dead by now. And the thieves didn't even need to be full group to use that chakra disruption jutsu, and with them using it by interval, they nullified any genjutsu the younger boy used.

"This is the end," Akaboshi said, but turned at a disturbance of someone landing on a roof nearby.

"Kaichou!?" he exclaimed, seeing their leader on his knees, panting heavily.

_'He used _that_ jutsu?!'_ he thought to himself.

"Everyone… this place is about to go to hell. Get out of here!" Shiranami shouted to his group.

"Nani?… Chuushin, get Benten! Nangoo, help me!"

He and Nangoo jumped up to Shiranami, and supported him by their shoulders, as they jumped away. Chuushin had gone off to pick up Benten and escape.

"They're moving away," Ranmaru said, leaving them only with the attacking villagers.

"The others…" Haku whispered.

"Ranmaru-kun, show me the way!" he yelled, as he got up and took off in the opposite direction, towards the hills.

With renewed vigor, he graciously dodged any attacking villager, and ran out into the forest, with regained strength he didn't know he had.

**—With Utakata and Hotaru—**

The field around Hotaru had grown incredibly intense, and it felt unbearable to just stand there. Still, Utakata didn't back off, and he stretched out his hand to touch the field. He stopped, hesitating for a moment, but Naruko's words once again rang in his head.

_'Hotaru too. Her grandfather, Tonbee-san… and you, Utakata. They are there, in her heart!'_

_'My feelings… are also reaching inside Hotaru,' _he thought, as the truth finally dawned upon him

_'And my heart as well…'_

He touched the field, and felt as the energy transmitted by his touch and covered him.

_'I see… I was blinded by anger, so I didn't realize… But what I actually heard, no, I felt… shishou's feelings… They were there, shishou's feelings…'_

He grabbed on his own chest.

_'They even reached me, and yet…'_

He heard the final words of his own master, at his dying moment.

_'Utakata, live on. Together with this power.'_

"I swore that I would never rely on your powers again!" Utakata spoke up.

"I beg you, for Hotaru's sake, please lend me your power!"

He felt a hand put on his shoulder, and he turned to see Naruko standing there with him, glowing in her bright orange coat. She smiled at him.

"You're not alone in this. We will help you," she said, warmly.

"Hotaru is my friend too."

Utakata looked at her for a moment, and finally nodded with a determined look at his face. He made the tiger seal, and six red chakra tails shot out from him while nine orange tails from the girl. They enveloped the energy dome the very same moment it ruptured.

Everything flashed white.

Utakata found himself walking through a white space, with his shadows passing by him as if he was walking past a series of invisible floodlights.

He turned, and looked to see a vision of Mount Katsuragi, coming closer and closer. He then saw another vision of a tree. The lone tree. The one they used to sit in, within the fortress. A wave of bubbles passed him, and he raised an arm to protect himself.

When he opened the eyes again, he saw a rock in the distance, surrounded by grass. The rock where they first met. He ran to it, and there… She was on her knees, weeping.

"Hotaru," he called to her.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, but still… I…" she sobbed.

"I ended up hurting Naruko-san and Utakata-sama."

He sat down on his knees, in front of her.

"I'm here," he said gently.

"Naruko and I are both fine."

She looked up at him, with her tears running from her eyes.

"Yeah, so don't worry about us!" she heard another voice, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned to see Naruko grinning at her.

"We've been worried about you, but Utakata and I are both tough guys, dattebayo!"

She looked back at him, who gave her a nod.

"I…" she shook her head, looking on the ground.

"Hotaru?" Utakata asked.

"I betrayed you, Utakata-sama. And I betrayed Naruko-san too. It would be better if I just disappeared along with this jutsu."

She put her hands on her face again. The pain was too great for her, and she didn't dare look at his face.

"Forget it!" he said, as he put his own hand on her shoulder, while Naruko gently stroke her own on her back, smiling sadly at her.

"I will _never_ allow that," Utakata stated.

"A student should always listen to her shishou."

Hotaru looked up to him once more.

"Did you just say… 'shishou' ?" she asked, not believing what she had heard.

"Let's go home, Hotaru," he smiled.

Naruko looked at the man, and gave her approving nod. Hotaru nodded as well, sniffling, as she let go of her final tears. Then she jolted up, as she felt a pulse go through her. She grabbed herself across her chest.

"What's wrong?" Utakata asked, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"No, I can't!" she exclaimed, and shoved him off. Naruko stepped back as well.

"Hotaru?" she asked.

"Utakata-sama, Naruko-san, get away from me! Run away!"

"Hotaru!" Utakata exclaimed back.

Naruko watched as a white spot glowed on Hotaru's back.

"I can't hold it back any longer," the girl said, as the land around disappeared, all turning slowly white once again.

"The kinjutsu is going to tear me apart and blow up!"

Utakata kneeled in front of her again, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," he assured.

"Utakata-sama?" Hotaru whimpered, looking into his eyes. She trembled, and he could see all the fear in her own eyes.

"Trust in your shishou!" he urged.

"And your friend too!" Naruko joined in, as she put her hand on her back, in comfort.

Utakata moved Hotaru closer to himself, to a near-hug, and reached out to the shining spot on her back, and touched it. Naruko moved her own hand there as well. The light intensified and blinded everything.

**— With Haku and Ranmaru —**

Haku was dashing through the forest as fast as he could, ignoring the intense pain from his battered body as much as he could. Ranmaru had given the direction, but kept otherwise quiet.

'BANG!'

A deep-sounded bang was heard in the distance ahead, and he looked up and saw a pillar of light shooting up into the night sky. It was about to burst out into an explosion, when the most peculiar sight appeared.

Something sluggish, together with an orange ethereal mass, covered around the great white light. They sank down, revealing a white creature with six tails, and an ethereal orange creature with nine tails and long ears.

**— With Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru —**

The great white creature sank down into red chakra, and withdrew into Utakata, now holding Hotaru in his arms, bridal style. The orange creature disappeared into Naruko, and she was left lying flat on the ground, with labored breath. Her eyes were half-closed, and the blonde looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She managed to nod, though it took all her strength to do so.

"It… takes… out of me…" she panted.

"Think it's… different… from… bijuu… to… bij…"

"And jinchuurikgh… to jinchuu…"

"Don't say anything more, catch your breath."

He looked down at Hotaru, in his arms. She was out cold, but seemed peaceful. He moved his hand slightly, to touch her back, and was relieved when he felt the difference.

_'It's gone… The kinjutsu it gone… Thank kami…'_

They stood there for a few minutes, feeling the air around them cooling down. The girl stirred, and opened her eyes a little bit, looking up at Utakata.

"Shishou…" she whispered, with a smile.

"You're such a troublesome student," he smiled back.

"Everyone!" a voice called out from the distance.

The man looked over at where the voice had come from, and saw Haku with Ranmaru approaching.

"What hap… Naruko-san!" the boy yelled as he saw the girl lying on the ground.

He dashed over to her.

"She's alive! Don't worry!" Ranmaru said, but Haku was already checking her pulse before his words reached him.

"I'm… fine…" Naruko whispered with greater effort. Her eyes were barely open.

"Thank kami…" Haku said, releasing his breath, which he didn't even know he was holding.

He sat down beside her, and sighed in relief. The bag behind him opened up, revealing Ranmaru's face and purple hair. He felt his own relief, it was all over. Though his body hurt from the fight. They both hurt, and now they felt it.

"It seems you did it then…" Haku said.

"Yes… but you look worse for the wear," Utakata pointed out, looking at Haku's wounds and bruises.

"Yes, I… I actually feel quite terrible… but I suppose Naruko-san has it worse," he said, smiling at the girl at his side.

"What happened to the kinjutsu?" he asked Utakata.

"It seems it disappeared," he replied bluntly, surprising the boy.

"Disappeared?" Haku asked.

He got silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"Maybe it's for the best, all things concerned… You'll have to fill me in later on how you pulled that one off," Haku said.

"Yeah," Utakata nodded, smiling slightly.

He looked down on Hotaru, the girl smiling back at him.

**— With the Magaki Group —**

They had escaped as fast as they could into the forest, away from the village. They had heard the bang, but somehow… for some reason… nothing more happened. The explosion itself had disappeared, the land was left unscarred.

"What the hell is going on?!" Akaboshi exclaimed.

For being the leading one among the four, he was for once loosing his own cool. He looked over at their leader, supported by Nangoo, hoping for answers. Chuushin was carrying an unconscious Benten on his back.

Shiranami gritted his teeth. For once, he was at a loss of words. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to explain to his loyal followers. He always had control, he was always ahead of his enemies. No one ever outsmarted him. It was his pride. A pride now shattered. Victory was stolen away from him.

"If I can't have the kinjutsu…" he growled, and slowly moved his own hands to make a tiger seal.

"Kaichou! You shouldn't move!" Akaboshi exclaimed, worried for his drained leader.

"If I can't have the kinjutsu… If I can't have the world… If this is it… Then I'll see the Tsuchigumo burnt down to the ground!"

**— With Naruko and company —**

They walked slowly through the forrest, carrying their dear ones in their arms. The battle had been taxing on all of them, especially the girls. Hotaru had nearly blown up the world, and Naruko had tapped too much into Kurama's power. And Utakata and Haku were more than worn out from their own struggles.

But the man and the older boy kept proud faces. Victory was theirs. The girls were safe as well, in their arms. And until now, Ranmaru hadn't seen any of the thieves returning. It was a promising sign.

"Haku…" Naruko whispered, drawing his attention.

"You… You're… carrying me… bridal style…" she whispered, with all her strength.

"Oh? Is it painful to you?" he asked, confused at the remark, as he looked at the girl in his arms.

He then looked back over his shoulder.

"But I'm already carrying Ranmaru-kun at my back. Maybe you want to switch places with Hotaru-san? If it's okay for Utakata-san?"

"No… just… forget I said… anything…" she whispered back, slightly annoyed.

_'I'm fine, I can walk on my own if you just support me, dattebayo! This just feels weird…'_

**"Feh! Stubborn gaki, you're barely able to stay awake,"** Kurama smirked.

_'Oh, spare me the mocking, furball!'_

**"It's true, flesh bag!"**

Haku noticed that Utakata was looking at him, with a smirk of his own.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, looking back down at Hotaru.

She returned his gaze and smiled.

"Huh?" Ranmaru muttered.

"What it is, Ranmaru-k… Wait, what is that?" Haku asked, looking in the distance in front of them.

A vertical section of the stars was simply gone... behind a black cloud, rising from far ahead.

"Smoke?" Utakata muttered, not sure what to make out of it.

"T-That's from the Tsuchigumo village!" Hotaru exclaimed, who tried to get out of Utakata's grip.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't move!" he said.

"Shishou, let go of me! Something is happening in the village!" the girl yelled, as she broke away and began running.

However, she was not that stable, and had problems with her balance. She quickly ended on the ground after stumbling her feet onto some roots in the ground.

"Hotaru!" Utakata called after her, and ran to her.

"Here, let me help you!" he said, and pulled her arm over his shoulder to support her, before they leapt ahead.

"Haku… Help them!" Naruko whispered.

"Ranmaru-kun, what do you see?" Haku asked the boy on his back.

His eyes glowed red. He stiffened, with a shocked face, not saying anything.

"Tell me what you see," Haku asked of him.

Ranmaru looked over at Haku, and it was clear that the boy was struggling with how to word it. Shock was all over his face. Fear. Uncertainty.

"Please," Haku implored.

"They…" the boy finally began.

There's no one alive…"

**— Tsuchigumo village —**

"NOO!" Hotaru screamed as she and Utakata arrived at the gates of the burning village. All buildings in sight were blazing in fire. The villagers were lying all over the streets.

"By kami…" Utakata gasped, seeing the destruction in front of him.

"Hotaru!" he shouted, as she tore herself away from him again and ran over to the closest person on the ground.

She quickly kneeled down, and checked for any life signs. The man was dead, with a blade stabbed in his heart.

"Please, no!" she pleaded.

She moved over to another person, a woman. Her throat had been slit open.

"No, no, no…" she cried, as she ran from person to person. Killed in gruesome ways. Even the children.

"No, this can't be happening!"

Tears were pouring down her face.

"Someone… please… Someone, be alive…"

She looked at the nearest burning building. What if someone was alive, inside the burning structure? She was about to run inside, when Utakata grabbed her hand.

"Shishou, please!" she yelled.

"I have to save them!"

"Hotaru…" he said, with sorrow all over his face.

"There's nothing we can do."

"No… No… No, this can't be happening!" she sobbed.

"Shishou, this can't… Why?"

She fell down on her knees. Utakata gently kneeled down in front of her.

"Why?… Why?… Why?" she wailed, tears dripping on her knees.

Utakata slowly pulled her into his embrace, and let her cry out on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No…" Haku whispered, as he beheld the destruction in front of him, from the gate.

"They were alive when we left, how could-" he suddenly halted, as his eyes widened in realization.

"That Shiranami… He forced them to kill each other off…"

Naruko had willed herself off Haku's arms, and supported herself on the gate's pillar. Her eyes fell on Hotaru, who was weeping onto Utakata's shoulder. Her own tears ran down her face as she looked at them.

_'I'm so sorry, Hotaru…'_ she cried.

_'I wasn't strong enough…'_

**— Next morning —  
****— Hills above the Tsuchigumo ruins —**

They were atop the wooded hills above the village, not far from the temple ruins where the world nearly had gone ablaze last night. Naruko beheld the sunrise, and how it lit up the lands ahead of them.

A flat and great field ahead of them, on the bottom of the hills. Mountains in the distance, grasslands and small woods, lakes and rivers reflecting the morning light. Clear blue sky. Even a road. The road they would follow. The road to north, away from all sorrow. Away from all pain. Away from all loss. Or at least one could hope so.

The sight was breathtaking, it was beautiful. But Naruko was unmoved. She didn't smile. She couldn't. The pain kept her from it. The sorrow. Of what her friend had lost. A pain she knew all too well.

The tree she supported herself on, hid her in the shadow with a wide branch right above her. The trees were placed tightly at this spot, and offered much relief from the sun.

"You're awake?" Utakata called out to her. She turned to se him approaching her.

"How is Hotaru?" she asked.

"She is not doing well," Utakata replied, as he stopped beside her and looked over the view.

"And she's exhausted. She's currently resting. The boys are there with her."

"It's ironic…" Naruko muttered.

"I had a friend back in Konoha who went through the same thing. His clan was killed. Tragedy seems to follow me, wherever I go…"

"Would that be the Uchiha massacre?" Utakata asked, looking at her.

"You know of it?" she replied, a bit surprised.

"That one is famous, even Kirigakure has heard of it," he explained.

"And by the prodigious clan heir, of all people."

Naruko said nothing, but faint anger could be seen, in her eyes.

"You knew him, somehow?" Utakata asked, noticing her expression.

"I met his younger brother after the massacre. We both shared similar pain, and we kinda ended up befriending each other."

She smiled slightly.

"His name is Sasuke… and he was my closest friend."

Her smile disappeared, replaced with a pained face.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Utakata said.

"I'm fine…" she sighed.

She turned to him with a serious look.

"If you ever run into Uchiha Itachi, unless you have all the armies of the world to back you up, run like hell!"

"You sound like you speak from experience," he commented.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"He works for a group called 'Akatsuki', who are collecting bijuu. He and his partner came after me once."

She lowered her eyes towards the ground, in sorrow.

"I had no chance against them… And Sasuke was… exposed for something… very horrible. He was out cold for many days, and wasn't himself for a long time. If Ero-sennin didn't show up, I would have been a goner…"

"Sounds serious. Thanks for the heads-up," Utakata said.

He turned to leave.

"By the way…" Naruko began.

"What are you and Hotaru up to now?"

He turned to look at her, face to face.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if Hotaru and I could tag along with you guys."

She kept looking back at him for a few moments, and then smiled a little.

"Yeah… I think I would like that. Haku and Ranmaru would too. And Hotaru."

"Then it's settled. When we're rested and ready, we'll leave together as one group," Utakata said.

"We make a pretty good team, and you guys are pretty decent fighters."

"Yeah, I guess we are," she said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Hey, I could even help you out with Rokubi," she added.

"Yes, I suppose. But don't think that makes you my superior, gaki," he smirked.

"What was that!?" she now suddenly stood face to face with him, having a funny angry face.

"I'm just stating the obvious, gaki!" he mocked back.

"I'm not just a gaki!" he growled back.

"Then what are you, a carrot?" he said, and turned around to walk.

"C-Carrot?! Hoy! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry, should I tell Hotaru that pink is your favorite color?" he called back, in which she froze with her jaw open.

"Na…Wha…Ho…." she spluttered.

"P-P-Pink?!"

Kurama was trying his best to hold back his laugh.

**_'Nice move,'_** he snorted,**_'Looks like he knows how to read her.'_**

**—Afternoon —  
****—Tsuchigumo ruins—**

Being an Uzumaki has its traits, especially if combined with the healing factor from the nine-tailed bijuu. By mid-day, Naruko had recovered enough to create kage bunshin, a great help when burying the dead. Or what was left of them, that they could find among the ruins.

Along the edge of the village, rows of graves could be seen. Tsuchigumo village, once a peaceful village, now nothing but burnt ruins and a graveyard, with foul wind blowing in the air, and a few crows screaming in the distance.

Hotaru kneeled on front of the graves, and sent her last prayers.

_'Everyone…'_ she thought.

_'I failed you… I failed you all… but I swear, I will make it up. One way or another…'_

A tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away with her arm, and rose up to rejoin the four others behind her, who were waiting.

_'I will make it up…'_

**— 1 hour later —**

They stood at the road, looking the landscape in front of them. A group of five people. A blonde girl with twin pigtails, now in a black t-shirt with orange whirlpool, and black shorts. A tall boy with with his hair hanging in two bangs and his Kiri hunter outfit stitched up. On his back, a younger boy with purple chin-length hair and slightly red eyes. A man in an open blue kimono, and with his hair hiding part of his face, including one eye. And a girl with long dark blond wavy hair, and a light-violet and white top, and black shorts and skirt.

Naruko turned and beheld the group. Haku and Ranmaru were as ready as they could be, in spite of being banged up from the previous night. Utakata… seemed to copy Haku's habit of keeping his face neutral. She was fine with Haku doing it, but this man… somehow she knew him doing it would bother her to no end. It just didn't feel right. It was Haku's thing, not Utakata's.

Oh well…

And then there was Hotaru. As she looked at her, the older girl looked miserable, for the lack of a better word.

Hotaru was lost in her own memories. Of everyone of the Tsuchigumo clan, even those who had betrayed her. She thought of her grandfather. The one who had put their clan on the map, and made them renown and respected. The one who dearly wished to see its pride restored. The one who wished to honor those who gave their lives for the kinjutsu. The one who loved her above all earth. The one who had entrusted the future to her. The one she above all had failed.

She thought of Tonbee, who had always been by her side and looked out for her. The one who always had been there to advice her, when she was in need. The one who had encouraged her in sad times. The one who had been murdered by… him! Because of her.

She thought of her uncle. She was not really sure what had happened back at the village when the thieves attacked her. Whether he was involved or not. But he was her uncle… And now he was dead, with the rest of the village. And even if they despised her for the burden she had carried, they were the Tsuchigumo clan. Her clan. Her people. And she had failed them all. They were dead because of her recklessness. If she hadn't let Shiranami cap-

She was interrupted from her thoughts, by Naruko suddenly hugging her. She felt the girl's arm embrace tight around her, she felt the girls cheek on her own, and she felt the warmness coming from her.

"I won't ask you to smile and pretend like nothing happened, ever," she whispered.

"I know what it is to lose everything. But please, don't ever lose hope. For the sake of your grandfather, and for the sake of Tonbee-ojisan."

"Naruko…" she whispered back, with a shaky voice, as she embraced her back and accepted the hug.

She felt her tears run down her face once again.

Utakata stepped up in front of them.

"I will be looking out for you, and teach you. I will make sure you grow into a fine shinobi. Trust in your shishou. And also trust in yourself," he said.

Haku stepped up beside him.

"You're the last of the Tsuchigumo now," the tall boy said.

"The clan's future and name are now on your shoulders. I believe in you, Hotaru-san. You will make your clan proud, and it will rise once again, through you."

Hotaru was shaking at their words.

"And we'll all be here for you," Ranmaru smiled.

"I'll look out for you. I'll help keeping you safe."

The younger boy then looked a little away, with a sad smile.

"We all have lost someone very precious to us… But we will all look out for each other," he finished, looking at her once again.

"Everyone…" Hotaru choked, with her tears dripping onto Naruko's shoulder.

"Arigatou!"

After crying herself out for a few more minutes, she let go of Naruko's embrace. The younger blonde stepped forward, and stood in front of the group.

"We don't know what's ahead of us. And it sure won't be easy," she said.

"We all have people after us now, and will sure be hard. But we'll make it. One way or another!"

Her voice was laced with determination.

"Yosh!" she shouted, and bumped her fist in the air.

"Adventures and dangers ahead of us! Kurama, Haku, Ranmaru, Utakata, and Hotaru-chan, let's go! Dattebayo!" she grinned.

Haku chuckled fondly while Ranmaru smiled at her antics. Utakata shook his head and sighed. That girl was weird. The fox nodded approvingly, inside her mindscape. Hotaru had wiped away her tears with her arm, and smiled slightly, as she looked at the younger Uzumaki in the front, leading them as they now set out for their great journey.

_'Arigatou… Naruko-chan.'_

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "When One Domino Falls" by Warchief.**

A Starcraft fanfiction.

The story follows from the perspective of the commander, known from the first campaign in Starcraft 1. Now also known by his name, Jason Davis. The night before New Gettysburg, he is warned through a vision of what will happen in the future, of Mengsk betrayal. And so, he and his friends, Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan, take precautions, and they manage to save Kerrigan from the Zerg Swarm when Tarsonis gets overrun.

In addition, they pick up Nova Terra before the Dominion can bring her away, making her one of the new companions, along with Executor Tassadar and Master Selendis of their new protoss allies. And Davis manages to stir up a resistance against both Dominion and the zerg, like no one have done before them. But still, the Swarm is out there, hunting down Sarah for their own reasons. Reasons that could change the entire fate of the Koprulu sector. And what of the force that warned Davis in the first place? Who was it? How did it know what would happen?

This is the most recent addition to my favorites list, in fact I added it as recently as yesterday, when I write this. I have been following this story for a while though, for my own reasons. I could tell what elements in the story that has made me love this one, but I would spoil too much.

Still, I could add a few things: Brilliant strategist Jason Davis, brilliant writer who always seem to add something new to every combat scene. Well written and executed story. By the way, the Death Star is "real"!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Utakata and Hotaru are now a part of the group. Yay!**

**And so the Rokubi-arc is complete. Or perhaps I should simply call it the "Tsuchigumo arc", since Rokubi more or less becomes part of our group, whether he wants it or not. In other words, Rokubi-arc sort of becomes permanent, and not a one-time thing.**

**As I have said earlier, I wrote this entire arc under one. Meaning, I didn't publish chapter 16 until the main draft for this chapter was done. For one, I wanted to keep this arc true to the story, and for another, I wanted full control when adding flashbacks to their right places. Like Utakata's. And also the scene where Tonbee is presented with Ranmaru's dojutsu, to convince him to trust them. For that, I needed cohesion on what I wrote in chapter 16 and the flashback in chapter 19 that revealed the rest of the conversation. So, yeah, I had my reasons. I preferred this, rather than having to correct a chapter at a later point. But still, this is part of learning.**

**At first, I thought I would have 5 chapters when I was done. But HOLY SMOKES! It ended on 8 chapters! And one of them being over 14K words!**

**I realized late that writing everything under one whole block makes it more difficult to add that could improve the story. Once you have the whole block, the earlier chapters must also fit together with the later chapters. If important changes are to be done, it will either screw up the rest, or force you to rework huge sections of the story. Once you have written down a lot of the stuff, you get much more stuck to it.**

**This is also the first arc that I fully write in details, and kept close to canon. Sure, Katabami Kinzan had similarities to canon from the anime, but I dropped having Ranmaru resurrecting Raiga (which actually doubled the length in the anime), and the fight was very different. But at some point, I wanted to do this, and see how well it went. While I'm satisfied with the outcome, it was also... a bit boring at times (and thus, another reason to why writing everything under one block and get stuck to it might be unwise). Though when I mention it, I also found the Rokubi-arc to be a bit boring filler from the anime. And some of the fights (especially Naruko and Utakata vs Shiranami) are nearly rip-off from canon story. But I have always planned to have Utakata and Hotaru becoming part of the group by this way, so I chose to bring it in anyway. And it's good for the learning. Later arcs will be more loose from canon... I hope :P**

**But for now, we have Naruko, Kurama, Haku, Ranmaru, Utakata and Hotaru, now as a traveling group and companions. And maybe Rokubi as well, if they can convince him to work more closely with Utakata. But that is a different story for a different time.**

**As for this chapter, having Naruko join in to help Utakata save Hotaru was something I envisioned from the very beginning, when I first began to write this fic. The result is fine, but I remember from during my writing, as I closely watched and compared with the anime, that I felt I sort of stole an intimate moment from Utakata and Hotaru, and I sort of felt that it would be better without Naruko, and stick only to Utakata and Hotaru, when they stopped the kinjutsu. If anyone else shares that feeling, believe me, I understand. Still, this is what I had envisioned from the very beginning, and I wanted to use it to make the story more my own, sort of, so I chose to stick with it. It also fits in, since Utakata and Hotaru becomes part of Naruko's group. And all in all, it's not so bad.**

**As for the future: I'm done with the master thesis, and I have now moved to another city and have begun my new job as a software engineer. I will have more spare time, yes, but I have a real life as well, and there are many things that will need my attention, as my life progresses. The point is, I will work on the story, but I don't know how much time I will invest on it yet, as compared to earlier. After all, I'm in the middle of going from one phase of my life to another. But keep my story on your follow-list, and some days in the future, when your day is bleak, you will be pleasantly surprised as a notifying message ticks in, saying that another chapter of "Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run" has arrived!**

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed the arc, in spite of me thinking the anime version in fact is a bit boring filler. :P**

**And by the way, for people who are asking to see what is going on in Konoha:  
Fine, I have some ideas that I find acceptable, but if I go for it, they are several chapters away.**

**Until next time!**


	24. Five Traveling Companions - The Slug

**Author's note:**

**KA-CHING! With this chapter, we pass 200K words. OH YEAH!**

**Originally, this chapter was meant to be a whole chapter, titled "Five Traveling Companions", but it got so long, so I split it into two. Still, I want to keep the theme in the title, so it's still the "Five Traveling Companions", sort of.**

**Today's recommendation is "I Heard You" by a7xfanatic1195. If you want a simple NaruHina story that mostly follows canon, with Naruto and Hinata beginning a romantic relationship after the invasion of Pain (and thus corrects the ****_one_**** mistake by Masashi Kishimoto), then this one is worth a check.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

She was at first reunited with Haku in the Land of Rivers, and later joined by Ranmaru, after his first caretaker died by their hands in Katabami Kinzan. They travelled through the Land of Fire and kept low, avoiding the ANBU and meeting the Sanbi-no-Kyodaigame. Then they met Hotaru and Utakata on Mount Katsuragi, the former of the Tsuchigumo clan, and the latter a nuke-nin from Kirigakure and the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi-no-Namekuji.

But after betrayal and flight for her life, Hotaru found herself with Utakata and Naruko's group, trying to protect her clan's kinjutsu while avoiding those who hunted them. After a showdown with the pursuers Shiranami and the Magaki Group, the kinjutsu disappeared. Hotaru was finally accepted by Utakata as his apprentice after realizing the truth of his own master, but sadly, the Tsuchigumo village was wiped out, with Hotaru as the last surviving member of her clan.

Now they are a group of five, traveling together. Uzumaki Naruko, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Haku, the Hyoton-user. Ranmaru, the one who sees far. Now joined by Utakata, the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi-no-Namekuji, and Hotaru, who carries the future of the Tsuchigumo. Together they will face great adventures and dangers, relying on each other.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 24: Five Traveling Companions - Slug**

The Land of Rice. A small country with hills by hills of cultivated rice ponds. Funny that the country literally lives up to its name, Naruko thought. While the Land of Fire was a warm country, with hot sweaty summer seasons, it wasn't a land made up of burning flames, technically speaking.

They had found themselves traveling along open roads more lately, though a detour through some of the forests didn't hurt from time to time, as the country wasn't only vast many rice hills. Naruko found herself walking under the shadows inside one of these deeper woodlands. Tall trees, leaves that dimmed the sun light all around, expect occasional beams of light coming down a few places where the tree tops allowed for an opening. The moving air rattling gently among the leafed branches above. Birds and wildlife singing their songs in the distance.

_'This isn't so bad,'_ Naruko smiled, as she sniffed in the fresh cool air, smelling the aroma this old forest gave.

"Ah…" she sighed in silence, letting the air out.

Truly, nature had its own beauties that sometimes made one forget everything else. Even the sorrows and the hardships of this particular life.

_'Well, time to get to work,'_ she thought, and jumped up to one of the thick branches above her.

She hid herself among the tree leaves, close to the tree itself. The blonde then leaned sideways out from the branch to feel the slight breeze blow past her and stroke her cheeks, with her blonde hair, hanging in her signature twin pigtails, gently being pulled backwards by the moving air.

_'Yosh!'_ she thought, as she leant inwards again and hid herself within the leaves.

_'Nothing should catch my scent from here.'_

While hidden behind the leaves, she sat herself into a meditating position. She closed her eyes, and cleared her own thoughts, focusing only on the surroundings. The wind. The rustling leaves. The chirping birds far away. Her own heartbeat. There was only her and the forest. Nothing else mattered.

She would get this, and rather without relying on Kurama. After all, she had to keep her own skills up to par, and Kurama would only join in if she were dangerously starved.

There!

A slight thumping sound, there, far beyond the trees.

_'Got you!'_ Naruko smirked, as she silently dropped down from the tree.

She moved among the trees without making any sound, and indeed, she could hear the thumping as she got closer, now without stilling her mind.

Making sure that the wind didn't blow her scent in the direction of her prey, she moved closer, tree by tree. And her silence was crucial. Rule number 2: Keep silent. Rule number 1: Don't die.

Kurama had said that once, and she still didn't get it. Probably a little too complex fox humor to her taste. Though it made sense, no use hunting if one died, right?

She shook her head, now was not the time for such thoughts. She found herself separated from her prey by only a tree now, and she could clearly hear the sound of an animal slowly walking behind the tree. It sounded as if it was eating from a nearby bush.

_'It's definitely bigger than a deer, that's for sure.'_

She grinned widely.

_'Finally!'_

Then it started to slowly move away.

"I've got y-" she yelled as she jumped around the tree, armed with a kunai, only to freeze.

"Whaaa…..?!" her jaw dropped.

There was no big animal in front of her. Instead there were four rabbits, all staring at her.

"Huh? What?! But how?! I heard…."

She was staring out in the air in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, totally confused. Her senses didn't lie, she did hear something big. She was so sure of it!… Or did she?

"Okay, this must be getting too much into my head. That's it. Heh… Heheh. I need some rest, that's all. Hahah…hah…" she smiled madly to herself.

Her mind was playing games with her. Nothing to worry about. Looking towards the ground in front of her, she noticed that the four rabbits kept looking at her.

"What are you staring at?!" she yelled, and leapt at them in her anger.

Rabbits… Always ruining everything for her. In every single hunt, lately.

They dodged a small distance away, but didn't disappear. They stopped when she did, and turned to remain staring at her.

"Argh! I'm leaving…" Naruko growled, as she turned and stomped away.

Her stomping march was short-lived, however, for rustling in the bushes behind her caused her to stop. With a pout, she turned around to look, and she saw the four brown soft-furred animals, with their big tall ears and innocent eyes.

"Why are you following me?! Get lost!" she yelled, and threw a kunai at them.

They jumped aside and it missed. She turned and was about to walk, only to hear them rustling again in the nearby bushes.

"Fine, if that's how you want it…" and she dashed off.

A well-seasoned ninja could easily outrun rabbits. At least, that was the theory. When she stopped after a minute of running, she turned around… only to see the six rabbits there in front of her, staring at her. What, six? How on earth did they catch up to her, and when did two more join the fray?

"Stop following me!" the poor blonde roared at them.

They remained.

"Naruko?" one of them squeaked, causing the blonde to freeze in shock.

_'It…spoke?!'_

"Naruko?" another one squeaked.

They slowly moved closer.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko?" they all squeaked.

"This can't be…" she whispered in shock, as she felt her heartbeat increase.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" the terrified girl yelled.

It didn't deter them.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko?" they kept squeaking, as they neared the frightened blonde.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and flashed bright orange.

Aided by the Kyuubi's chakra, she charged straight at them, and swiped at them with a giant chakra hand. They were all sent flying into the nearby trees, and fell down, apparently unconscious, with some of them having open wounds from the claws on the chakra hand.

The bijuu coat dissolved from her, and she took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Naruko, calm down," she said to herself.

"You're just very, very tired, that's all. Everything is going to be fine."

She turned around, and was about to walk, when she heard yet another squeak.

"Naruko?"

She spun around, and saw all six rabbits awake and unharmed in front of her, gazing at her.

"Naruko?"

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!" she yelled, holding out her arm against them, and stepping slowly back.

And she heard more rustling from the nearby bushes, and saw that more rabbits of various colors turned up. Brown, gray, white. The whole rabbit-spectrum!

"Naruko?"

She looked around to see more rabbits, coming in from the horizon, all around her.

"Naruko?"

"NO! STOP! GO AWAY!" she screamed as she turned and ran for her very life, back towards camp.

She could hear the squeaking voices from behind, as she kept running through the forest.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko?"

"Somebody, help me!"

She reached the camp within minutes.

"Naruko-san? Is everything alright?" Haku asked, as he looked up from the camp fire he was making.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Haku! Rabbits! Lots of rabbits! They keep yelling my name! And I can't even kill them!" she shouted maniacally, while grabbing him by his chest and shaking him.

"THEY'RE EVIL!" she said with a mad look.

"Okay… did something hit your head? Because what you're doing now is making me very concerned."

The blonde didn't pay any attention to his words.

"Sshh! Do you hear that!?" she asked, looking franticly around, as she heard the incoming thumping from the herd of rabbits.

She didn't see anything at first, only Haku, his cooking pot, the camp fire, their supplies, Utakata in his deep nap on a thick tree branch nearby, and Hotaru sitting with Ranmaru, both staring at her. The two had been talking, but Naruko's newfound madness had caught their attention.

"Is… that the sound of something squeaking your name?" Haku asked, as he heard the calling voices of the incoming rabbits.

"Naruko? Naruko?"

There! One head popped up from a bush. Then another. Then another. Rabbits began walking in from everywhere. They were surrounded.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko?"

"Please! Leave me alone!" Naruko screamed, shivering with fear all over her face.

She pulled out a kunai.

"Oh, it's not so bad, once you get used to it," Haku's voice squeaked from behind her.

"Not so bad?! Are you nuts! It's the freaking rabbit invasion!…. Wait, what do you mean 'get used to it'?!"

And when had his voice become squeaky?

She spun around, and he wasn't there. Only his clothes on the ground, and a light-gray rabbit.

"What's wrong, Naruko-san?" it asked her, and her jaw dropped.

"H-Haku?!"

It was squeaky, but the voice was definitely his.

"What's with all this noise?!" another annoyed squeak grumbled..

She turned and saw that Utakata was no longer there either. His blue kimono was left on the branch, and in his place was a brown grumpy rabbit, yawning and scratching one of its tall ears.

"No…" she whispered.

The giant herd of rabbits increased, as more and more entered the camp.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko?"

"Please, can't I have nice nap for once?" the grumpy rabbit named Utakata complained.

"Always something up when you're here..." it looked annoyed at the shocked blonde.

Naruko looked over to Hotaru and Ranmaru, only to see their clothes on the ground. And two rabbits running at them, joining the giant heard of approaching rabbits.

"Look, Naruko-chan, don't we look cute?" the white one of them squeaked.

Hotaru! The other brown one had red glowing eyes, and he was clearly Ranmaru.

"No, please no…" Naruko whimpered, feeling her heart racing even faster.

"Don't worry, Naruko-san, this actually feels good! All warm and fuzzy," Haku squeaked.

"No! Stay away!" she screamed and put up a hand.

But it was not a hand, it was a paw. A white, soft, furry, fuzzy paw.

"What the he-" she squeaked, and stopped when hearing the clear difference in her voice.

Both her hands had turned into rabbit paws, and her body was white and furry all over. She looked around, and discovered that all rabbits were as tall as her. And around her was a giant pile of orange and black clothing. She lifted a paw above her hear, and could feel her giant tall ears, sticking out of her head.

"No… No!… NO!… NOOOOO!"

* * *

**— Real World —  
— Land of Rice —  
— In a forest —**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The scream startled everyone, and they turned to look at their twin pigtail-haired friend. She was just going to have a post-dinner nap by the one of the trees, and now she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was wet with her own cold sweat, and her eyes looked like they spoke of horror. Not to mention that she had just made the scream of a lifetime.

"N-Naruko-san?" Haku stuttered.

She franticly looked around.

"W-Where are they?!" she yelled with shivering voice.

"They? What are you talking?" Utakata asked.

She took in the surroundings. Haku was looking up from the cooking pot he was cleaning, after the vegetable stew they had for dinner. Yes, that was true, they already had eaten dinner. Something without meat, to her annoyance.

Utakata was staring skeptically at her, with a raised eyebrow. The other eye was hidden beneath his hanging hair that covered half his face. Hotaru was sitting on a log together with Ranmaru, both were looking at her in startled confusion.

"Naruko-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It… you… you guys are normal… you guys are normal! You guys are normal! YOU GUYS ARE NORMAL!" the younger blonde yelled in relief.

Before Haku knew hit, Naruko had tackled him on the ground and crushed him in a bear hug, while kissing him all over.

"Haku! It's really you!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Yes, it's me. Now how about you loosen your grip a little," Haku smiled as best as he could, feeling his need for air being denied.

As sudden as it started, it stopped. For him at least, since Hotaru was next.

"You're all okay, Hotaru-chan!" Naruko exclaimed, as she tightly hugged the older girl and kissed her all over.

"Naruko-chan, stop it, it tickles!" Hotaru giggled.

Ranmaru was next, though for some reason, Naruko skipped the kissing. Then she turned to Utakata.

"Oh hell no! Don't even try!" he exclaimed, raising his hands against her.

"Oh come on, I'm so glad you're all normal," she pouted, but nonetheless stepped closer to him.

"No! Don't! Stay away!" he yelled, waving his arms and barely keeping the girl from pouncing at him.

"Naruko-chan, was your dream so bad? What happened?" Hotaru asked.

Naruko's face darkened.

"Dreadful… horrible… really horrible… they were everywhere. All brown, gray, white and furry. They came after me… came to us… and you guys turned into them, one by one… then I…"

She stopped.

"Then you what? What did we turn into?" Ranmaru asked, curious.

"You know what, forget I said anything. I need fresh air!" she said and quickly walked off.

No way she was going to admit in front of her friends that she turned into a rabbit. Stupid animal...

"I swear, that girl is really strange…" Utakata sighed.

"That's Naruko-san for you," Haku smiled.

"Too much Naruko if you ask me… yaaawn!" Utakata said as he opened his mouth in a big tiring yawn.

"I'm taking a nap. See you around," he finished, and walked to a nearby tree.

Haku looked towards where Naruko had disappeared, with a fond smile. He had to admit, she was adorable when her quirks acted up. At least, it was one among her traits that he liked about her.

_'Oh well, I suppose it's the next stage of the rabbit curse,'_ he chuckled for himself, and returned to cleaning the pot.

**— Afternoon —**

First time with them two alone, on a open clearing within the forest, with the sun shining through an occasional opening from the clouds. Since the events in the Tsuchigumo village three days ago could have drawn nearby attention, the group had kept a steady pace to get some distance. Luckily, the smaller countries to the north didn't have as strong military presence, and with the increased number of roaming gangs and hostile ninja clans in this particular country, keeping themselves ahead from those who were pursuing them should be more easy. Unfortunately, there was the price as well. Poverty, unrest, corruption, innocent people suffering for it.

Now, the group had found time for a longer break, and Naruko and Utakata now found themselves alone with only each other.

"Heh… a much younger gaki training me to control the Rokubi. If my shishou had been alive to see it, he would have teased me about it to no end…" Utakata smirked, remembering his master fondly.

"It's not about controlling the bijuu. It's about working in harmony, _together_ with your bijuu," Naruko pointed out.

"Over there, that's a good spot."

She pointed to some large rocks in the middle of the clearing.

"You speak as if you respect them," Utakata remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Naruko nodded.

"They can be vicious, I won't deny that. I have seen Shukaku, the Ichibi, being unleashed, and he's nuts. But they can also be really nice, if you try to be nice to them first. Not only have I befriended Kurama, but we stumbled across the Sanbi-no-Kyodaigame before we met you, and we made friends with him too."

"Okay, what the hell are you? You seem to do the impossible things," Utakata said.

"Heheh, true," Naruko grinned.

"Though I admit, Kurama was of great help. Without him, I think the Sanbi would have eaten us."

"And there you have it. Vicious beasts," Utakata replied.

"Can you really blame them?" Naruko asked.

"After all, we humans have imprisoned them and used them as weapons for generations. I know the shodaime Hokage was involved in distributing the bijuu to different nations, but I think we pestered them long before even that."

"I guess that makes a point," Utakata said.

They sat down by the rocks. It gave them some cover from the slight breeze that blew across this clearing, it being a grass field.

"Here, take a look at this," she said, and threw him a scroll.

He opened it, and slightly widened his eyes as he read.

"This looks complex," he said, looking over the detailed circle that was illustrated in the scroll.

"It is. I've been learning some fuinjutsu for years, but it really takes time to get the hang of it. Even the simplest ones. Even I can't recreate that one, yet."

"But you intend to master it. Then, what does it do?" he asked, looking up from the scroll to her.

"It's a fuinjutsu circle that shields the chakra output from anyone who stays on it. You could use a lot of chakra to prepare for a powerful jutsu, and nearby enemies won't know what's going on," the blonde explained.

"I see. I figure you use it when you train with bijuu chakra?" Utakata realized.

"That's right," Naruko smiled.

"Ero-sennin had one made for me. Though bijuu chakra is so powerful that the circle alone is not enough, we need to keep a distance from other people to avoid detection. My circle was made in what is called 'The forest of Death', back in Konoha. That is the most dangerous and deepest forest, giving me the best cover."

"So you did it in secret, then?" he asked.

"I did," she nodded.

"Utakata, you know what it is to be a jinchuuriki. I had to shoulder the hate from almost the entire village, even if Sandaime-no-jiji tried to protect me. If people knew I was training with Kurama's chakra, I would be in a lot of trouble."

"So nobody knew then," Utakata stated.

"Only Ero-sennin and another," she said.

"Another?" he asked, but Naruko didn't respond.

She only gazed slightly away, with a saddened smile.

Utakata sighed a little, before turning back to the original topic.

"But if we can't make the circle, then why are we here?" he asked.

"First things first. If you and Rokubi are to work together, then you'll need to patch things up. So we're basically going to stop by him and say hi. Kurama will join us too."

Utakata looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I can use the Rokubi's chakra, without talking to it, you know?"

"Not it. _Him!_ Geez, the bijuu have feelings too!" she replied, annoyed.

"Um... It is a _him_, right?" she added, looking a little sheepish.

"But anyway, what happens if you tap to much into his chakra, the way things are now?" she continued.

The man looked at her in silence, before finally admitting it.

"… I lose control, and go on a rampage," he sighed.

"And you may end up killing those you care about, and you won't realize what you have done until it's too late. Think about what could happen if Hotaru-chan was nearby," Naruko pointed out.

That statement made Utakata flinch. The thought that he, her shishou and by extent her caretaker, would bring harm to her.

"And the chakra will hurt you too, maybe even to death," the blonde continued.

"I haven't been there myself, but Kurama told me that's what happens when a jinchuuriki uses too much bijuu chakra without the two cooperating. There is no harmony, only a huge mess."

She looked at him seriously.

"If we can't get you and the Rokubi to work together, then don't even think of tapping into his chakra. Or I and Kurama will pound you to the ground," she said.

"Fine, fine, it's not like I've been trying to rely to much on it… him, I mean," he said.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Remember, it's not just about making the Rokubi soften up. You have to do your own part. Warm up to him, and treat him nicely," she added.

"And what if the Rokubi doesn't warm up to me, given this hatred between humans and bijuu that you have been implying?" Utakata asked.

"Oh, Kurama and I will think of something, dattebayo!" Naruko grinned.

"Now bump my fist," she said, and stretched out her hand towards him, making a fist, as she sat there.

Utakata nodded, and followed suit, bumping his against hers. Chakra surged between the two of them, and the man found himself no longer at the grass clearing.

In front of him was a very different forest, with giant trees tall as mountains, and in front of him stood Naruko, with a great giant beast behind her.

He looked up to see the head of the giant fox, staring down at him, with his red slitted eyes. Behind him nine tails waved majestically.

"Kyuubi…" he uttered wide-eyed, awed and frightened by the sight.

And in contrast to the Rokubi, this beast was loose, not caged. There was nothing that could hinder the beast from tearing him apart.

Kurama gazed at Utakata and studied him for a moment, before looking up behind him. In contrast to Naruko's mindscape, the other one had a brick floor, and giant cage bars behind, with nothing but darkness beyond this point.

"Hey, it's okay, Utakata. He's not going to hurt you," Naruko smiled.

"If he did, I'd kick his ass for it."

**"Keh! You think you could kick my ass that easily?"** Kurama scoffed.

"I sure could, furball! again and again!" she smirked to the giant fox.

**"You wouldn't even dare, flesh bag. I know how to get back at you, kit. Do the words 'pink' and 'henge' ring a bell?"**

The girl turned pale at him mentioning it, with an indescribable horror written in her face.

"What… What is he talking about?" Utakata said, still not believing that he was witnessing the mighty beast and the human girl talk to one another like casual friends.

"NOO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I'M NOT LISTENING! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" the blonde shouted, and covered her ears, causing Utakata to shake his head in disbelief.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

_'Only Naruko, it seems…' _he shook his head.

Kami, that girl was going to give him lots of headaches.

Then he felt the movements behind him, and turned to see the white form of his own bijuu appear from the darkness of his own mind. Naruko looked up as well, stopping her own noise-making.

"So that's the Rokubi," she spoke to particularly no-one.

It was a giant white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It had two prominent optical tentacles as eyes, and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body was covered in a slimy substance.

Naruko smirked. She had a way cooler bijuu. But she had to admit, the Rokubi was kind of cute.

**"It's been a long time, Rokubi,"** Kurama greeted.

**"Ah, Kyuubi. So you are here,"** the Rokubi replied with his high pitched voice.

High pitched?! For that big creature, it really had a hilarious voice.

"HAH-!" was the next that came out from Naruko before she quickly covered her own mouth with her hands, and she fell down on her knees, and shook all over as she tried to keep her mouth covered for her very dear life.

It actually looked like she was trying to hold back a nasty cough. Or that she was trying to not puke.

Kurama gave her an annoyed look, before continuing.

**"So, I see you are behind bars. Not that I'm surprised. Though it can't be that good seal if the Utakata-no-gaki can let you come fully out, like when we stopped that kinjutsu,"** he said.

**"I take over. And I could have been free now, if you hadn't threatened to beat me up!"** the Rokubi hissed, with his high pitched voice.

Naruko's body shook even harder, causing Utakata to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Anime tears began running down her face.

**"While you… I don't see your cage. You can break out, can't you? Then why?" **the Rokubi asked.

**"It's personal,"** Kurama responded.

**"I like the kit. Though she is a handful sometimes."**

**"Is she sick? It looks like she's about to throw up,"** the giant slug noted, and looked down at her.

Hearing more of his high pitched voice, the poor girl couldn't help it anymore.

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST I'VE EVER HEARD! AAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She fell over and rolled on the ground, laughing out like never before in her life, with anime tears running down her face. Utakata face palmed at this.

_'And here_ she,_ of all people, asks_ me_ to be nice, of all people…' _he sighed.

**"Your host is laughing at me…"** the Rokubi pouted.

**"Hoy! Kit! Be nice!"** Kurama barked at the now lost girl.

It didn't help, not one bit.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She gasped for air, while hitting her arms and legs all over.

"GIANT SLUG WITH SQUEAKY VOICE! SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kurama let out a deep groan.

**"Sorry Rokubi, let me handle it."**

Utakata watched as the giant fox swiped one of his tails and hit Naruko very hard, sending the poor girl flying deeply into the giant forest.

"AAAAAAAaaaahhh…..!" her screaming voice disappeared.

The remaining jinchuuriki stood there, sweat dropping.

**"Aah… that was better. Now, where were we?"** Kurama said.

**— With Haku, Hotaru and Ranmaru —**

Meanwhile, Haku, Hotaru and Ranmaru remained back at their camp, which was set at another clearing in the forest, a wider grass area with a tiny hill, crowned with a lone tree that cast its shadow over them. Given the longer break they were now having, they were going over all their equipment, and Haku and Hotaru were currently on their knees, going through the scrolls Naruko had brought with her, now all laid on the grass in front of them. The youngest member, Ranmaru, sat nearby by the tree trunk and kept an eye out for everyone, including where Naruko and Utakata had gone to.

"Heeeee! So many scrolls," the dark-blonde girl squealed.

"So many things we can learn, Haku-san! Where did she get it?"

"It appears this Ero-sennin gave it all to her, before they parted ways," Haku answered.

"A lot of ninjutsu… And even fuinjutsu, I didn't know she studied that, she's only 14!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"It is impressive, isn't it, for someone her age?" Haku smiled.

"She hasn't explained much about her skills with fuinjutsu yet, but we have seen her sealing away the backpack into a scroll whenever the situation called for it."

"Funny…" Hotaru muttered.

"Why does she not do it all the time? Instead of carrying the supplies on her back?"

"Good question. Maybe Naruko-san prefers the feeling of being on a 'proper journey'," Haku suggested.

"Maybe," Hotaru nodded, and looked over more scrolls.

"Huh? Interesting…" Haku said as he looked into one of the scrolls.

"Ne, what did you find?" the girl asked.

"I got in a bit hurry the last time I sorted through the scrolls, so I didn't get a proper look on them all. This one…"

He narrowed his eyes as he studied it.

"Take a look."

He turned it for her to see.

"A fuinjutsu circle of some sort? Looks complicated. And sort of like a maze," she noted.

"From what I can see in the description, it's not actually fuinjutsu, at least not that type. The circle is in fact a maze, in a way. You use it to test your chakra control, by spreading out your chakra from a selected point, and keeping it evenly distributed all over it. The resistance varies at different parts of the circle, and you must keep the chakra within the marked lines."

"Almost like a game," Hotaru nodded.

"Well, 'game' certainly is a motivating factor," Haku said.

"Though I think it's odd, wouldn't Naruko-san already know how well her chakra control is at this point?"

"Maybe it was meant for others?" Hotaru suggested.

"Perhaps. That would make sense," Haku nodded, "if the one who gave her these knew she would make new companions."

"And she did, didn't she?" Hotaru smiled.

The boy responded with his trademark smile, before they continued over the scrolls. After a few more minutes of searching through the objects, Hotaru gasped, drawing the stoic boy's attention.

"Medical ninjutsu?! She has scrolls for medical ninjutsu?!" Hotaru exclaimed in joy.

"What about it?" Haku asked.

"I've heard of it, and I've always wanted to learn more if possible, so that I can help others when they are hurt," Hotaru explained.

Haku raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It certainly is a noble wish, but you need near-perfect chakra control to do medical ninjutsu. I have to ask, have you had much chakra exercises?" he asked

"Um… You mean like water-walking? It did revolve controlling my chakra, so yes. What about it?" Hotaru replied, not sure what Haku would get out of this knowledge.

"How long did it take for you to walk properly?"

"I was able to stay on the surface after practicing for a whole night," she sighed, thinking of her struggle. How many times she got wet in the cold pond. Oh, how anyone else could have done it better than her. Oh, that cold, wet night. Still, she was satisfied over having mastered it, at least.

Haku on the other hand blinked his widened eyes.

"That's… impressive. What about ninjutsu?"

"I learned Suiton: Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave) in two days, and I have begun practicing Shabondama no Ninjutsu (Soap Bubble Ninja Technique)."

Haku kept staring at her, his mouth slightly open. Not an easy achievement when it came to this stoic boy.

"Haku-san? What is it?!" Hotaru asked, getting worried by his look.

"What, no, nothing!" he said, slightly shaking his head.

"Except… I think we need to have a look at that chakra control test, later,"

_'Water-walking on one night, and Suiton: Mizurappa on two days, likely without prior water element training,' _the boy thought.

_'I can see only one reasonable explanation: She has both excellent chakra control, and water affinity. If that is so, she could actually make it as medical ninja. Utakata-san is lucky to have her as student, that fool almost threw her away.'_

"We can have a look at it afterwards," Hotaru smiled, and began to sort any medical ninjutsu scroll she found into a pile of her own.

"I can't wait to start reading them," she added.

They continued through more various jutsu scrolls, when she suddenly spotted something.

"Huh, what is that? A book?"

Haku picked it up.

"Ah, that's true, I did see this one earlier," he noted, before looking at the title.

"Dokonjō Ninden (Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi). By Jiraiya the Sannin," he read loud.

A smile followed on his lips.

_''Not only the supplies, but he did provide with entertainment as well. He did think of everything, didn't he? Huh, what?'_

He looked over at Hotaru, but the girl was slowly turning pale, with an increasing look of terror. Like a terrible truth was slowly dawning upon her.

"No…" she whispered.

"No… not that…"

She slowly rose up, and began stepping slowly around the pile of equipment, holding her hands on her head's templates.

"No… No… No…" she continued, with increasing shiver in her voice.

"Um… Hotaru-san, is everything okay?" Haku asked.

"WHY?!" she screamed out, startling both Haku and the nearby Ranmaru.

"Why, oh why?!"

"Hotaru-san? What is wrong?!"

"Nooo! Please no! Why that, of all things?!" she wailed, and began to pull her own air, pacing faster around the camp.

Both boys stared at her in total confusion.

"WHY DOES THIS FOLLOW ME WHEREVER I GO!" she wailed even louder, her voice turned away from the camp and towards the forest, causing some nearby startled birds to fly away.

"W… What are you talking about?!" Haku asked, not sure if he actually was the culprit, who had said something wrong.

"It's him! It's _that_ author! _THAT_ MAN! JIRAIYA THE SANNIN!" she yelled to Haku, still pulling her own hair.

"It makes so much sense now, that man who Naruko-chan keeps calling Ero-sennin. It's _that _despicable man! Oh why?! Oh Why?!

"Y-Yes… and…" Haku replied, totally lost.

Before he knew it, Hotaru was all over him and shook him violently by his shoulders.

"He's a smut-writer! A SMUT-WRITER! His work is the worst insult to all people, especially us women! Something called 'Icha-Icha'! Tonbee and even Oji-sama read that smut in secret, but I always caught them!"

She let go of Haku and paced around the camp, holding her head in total misery.

"Why?! Oh why?! Why does that smut always follow me?! Why must such an awful thing exists to haunt me, all over the world?! Oh please tell me why?!" she wailed.

"Why?!… Why?!… Why?!… Why?!…" Hotaru's voice choked, as she cried into her hands.

"Is it that bad?…" Haku muttered, and opened the book to see for himself.

He flipped quickly from one section to another.

_'Odd… Very odd… So this is what porn is like? Though I must admit it being the first time I read porn… it seems very different from what I have heard it to be… Seems to be some sequences with action, here and there… Very strange indeed.'_

"I'm not sure if I understand. From what I can see, it seems a bit… well, different from what I expected. You're sure this is so awful?" he asked, as he kept flipping through the book.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BAKA?!" she shrieked, and charged at Haku, ripped the book out of his hands and pulled out a kunai. She had a ravenous look in her eyes.

"I can't let you read this! I can't let Utakata-shishou read this! I can't let sweet innocent Ranmaru-kun read this! It will destroy you all!" she said, uncharacteristically madly, for being her.

She moved her weapon to hack down on it, only to be stopped by Haku, whom grabbed her hand.

"Now hold it right there!" he said, giving her a stern look.

"Even if it is as wile and immoral as you say, it is still belongs to Naruko-san. I will not have you destroy her possessions behind her back."

Hotaru stared at Haku, and finally she managed to calm down, if only a little.

"Fine, but I will keep it hidden from the rest, so that none of you read it. In exchange, I'll make sure it's safe and unharmed."

Haku nodded.

"Very well. But Naruko-san must be allowed to know it. It's her book, after all," he demanded.

"Fine, fine. Let me just put it away," she sighed, and put it away in her own small gray backpack, one of her own surviving possessions from Tsuchigumo village.

They returned to sorting through the scrolls, but kept an awkward silence, with a dark cloud hanging over the depressed girl.

"The others are approaching," Ranmaru called out.

They turned to see Naruko and Utakata approaching. The latter kept his face his usual neutral, while the first also had a thundering cloud hanging over her head.

"Naruko-san, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"Kurama is pissed off…" she muttered.

"It seems that the Kyu- Kurama has been scolding her all the way back here," Utakata added.

"You just shut up, this is between him and me," Naruko replied to the other jinchuuriki.

She sat down by a tree.

"And I'm such a hypocrite… I talk all about treating bijuus nicely, and I end up laughing at one…"

Haku and Hotaru looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging and going back to the scrolls. Some things were probably best left unsaid, especially if Utakata wouldn't go more into details.

"Hoy, what's wrong with you, Hotaru?" Utakata asked.

"Nothing… Nothing but the utter ruin and downfall of this forsaken world… this doomed, forsaken world, destined to die, with everyone one in utter sorrow…" she kept mumbling, while sorting through the scrolls.

Her teacher looked at her in confusion, and shook his head. Either Naruko had begun to rub off her, or girls in general were... hard to get. He hoped for the last, the first one would kill him in the end.

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation (and also a rant): "I Heard You" by a7xfanatic1195**

This is one of the oldest entry on my favorite list, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I would have put it there if I stumbled upon it today. But it's good nostalgia for me, so I'll keep it there.

Back in the day, when I first discovered fanfiction dot net, I began searching for more simple concepts. Stories with far less differences from canon than the more complex work by people like cr4azypt ('Legacy'), freowin ('Nightfall'), nobleboivin ('Feral Bird: The Rewrite', because feral werewolf Hinata is so adorable) and the whole list of interesting stories by CharitysSongbird (seriously, check them out if you haven't already, CharitysSongbird is really good).

Back in the day, I began searching for the very one thing that Masashi Kishimoto failed in the canon story: The relationship between Naruto and Hinata. Like all other NaruHina-fans, I yearned to see Hinata win her prince, and Kishimoto spent way too long time before any significant development. Heck, if it is one point that InuYasha is better at than Naruto, then it's the romance, that buds much earlier, with its fluffiness and its own conflicts. Yes, Hinata is more of a supportive character than a main protagonist, compared to Kagome from InuYasha, but I'm not talking about from the beginning. No, Kishimoto spent too much time from after she confessed to Naruto, when fighting Pain. I haven't seen "Naruto: The Last" yet at this point, so I hope he better made up for the wait.

Nonetheless, I began my Naruto-reading career on fanfiction dot net by searching for NaruHina stories. It still happens once in a while, to see if there is any new good products out there, but I'm mainly done with stories that stick very close to canon, so it's not often.

"I heard You" by a7xfanatic1195 made it early on my reading list, possibly the second, and eventually made it to my favorite list. The story basically follows canon, with some unique fillers and plots added at various places, but it corrects the very one thing that I feel Kishimoto failed at: Naruto's and Hinata's relationship buds much faster after the invasion of pain, since Naruto responds (almost) immediately. And Hinata is more involved in the canon events after the invasion, my favorite part being where Sakura "confessed" her love to Naruto in the Land of Iron.

If you want some simple NaruHina, following the invasion of Pain, then I think this is a pretty decent story. It is on my list for nostalgic reasons though, but I think it's a good story for NaruHina romance. Naruto and Hinata being themselves like they always have, with their characteristics, but now near-canon Naruto with Hinata by his side, as it should have been.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I was not so happy with the scene with Haku, Hotaru and the book as I hoped to when I envisioned it all, far back (yes, I actually had this scene in mind when I began the story a year ago. Believe it!). Still, I got all I wanted down on paper, so I can't see whatever I could have done differently, for now. So, hope you enjoyed it at least.**

**Second part of "Five Traveling Companions" should hopefully be out soon.**

**Until next time!**


	25. Five Traveling Companions - Steam

**Author's note:**

**And let's continue the tale of the Five Traveling Companions, with even more mischievous adventure ahead!**

**I should probably warn that if even though I use footnotes ( (1), (2), etc) in this chapter, I recommend you wait with them, since the author's notes before might spoil to much before you finish this chapter. Actually, I think I'll move it up here to save you instead, in case you forget the warning (which I'm sure you will):**

**(1) I'm basing the world map/geography on the world map found on the Naruto wiki. Though the Samurai Land of Iron is not there, it makes sense if it was somewhere central between these countries, so I might retcon this at a later point.**

**(2) I made a count of how many days the story has lasted, after checking through the content. It has been a little more than three weeks since Naruko ran away, when reaching this point.**

**(3) Remember that angry stare between Naruto and Sasuke, when they were assigned teams in canon? Yeah, this male has the same type of look in his eyes as Sasuke.**

**Today's recommendation: "Naruto: Bonds Forged By Fire!" by TruShadowKing. Naruto is found and raised by an elderly couple, together with their grandson. He wins the heart of a certain shy Hyuga, becomes a smarter genin, and strikes an interesting deal with the Kyuubi.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has run away from Konoha, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

She was at first reunited with Haku in the land of Rivers, and later joined by Ranmaru, after his first caretaker died by their hands in Katabami Kinzan. They traveled through the Land of Fire and kept low. Then they met Hotaru and Utakata on Mount Katsuragi, the former of the Tsuchigumo clan, and the latter a nuke-nin from Kirigakure and the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi-no-Namekuji, whom joined them after the destruction of the Tsuchigumo village.

But as a group of five traveling companions, they face their own set of problems: Naruko is haunted by certain fluffy nightmares, the Rokubi gets insulted, and Hotaru realizes her doom as a book written by a certain legendary pervert is among their items, to Haku's confusion.

Now, they face the world ahead, but their personal problems has only just begun...

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 25: Five Traveling Companions - Steam**

**— Next morning —**

After clearing the camp and moving on, they later found themselves in an open forest, as they followed a road among the rice hills. It was time for a short break, and to decide the course onwards, so all six sat around in a circle, on the ground near the road, over a map.

The newest member of the group was identical to Naruko, wearing the same black shirt with orange swirl on the chest, same black shorts, and long twin pigtailed long blonde hair. The only difference being the crimson red eyes with slits, and the much thicker whisker marks, along with longer fangs sticking out from her teeth.

**"I don't get it,"** she, or rather he, said, having the deep gruff voice of the Kyuubi.

**"You five are doing just fine. Why do I have to be disturbed from my nap for this? Unlike Naruko, I had a pleasant dream, you know!"**

"Kurama, you're as much member of this group as everyone else. I think it's fair that you get to say yours as well, instead of relying on me all the time," Naruko said.

"And hey! What is "unlike Naruko" supposed to mean?" she yelled pointing at the kage bunshin, which Kurama was borrowing.

**"I was talking about when you, during your yesterday nap, was dreaming that- MMMPPHH!" **Kurama halted as Naruko quickly covered the kage bunshin's, laughing sheepishly to the group.

"Ahahahah... He's only joking..." she said, while the red-eyed kage bunshin fought against the grip.

They sweat dropped at the sight

"Kurama, please, don't tell! I beg you," she whispered with pleading eyes.

**"Fine, but you owe a favor,"** she heard him inside her head.

_'A favor? You started it!'_ she exclaimed.

**"Yup, and I'm ending it too!"**

_'Fine...'_ she groaned, and let go of the red-eyed copy.

**"Hmph!"** Kurama huffed, as the kage bunshin looked slightly away with arms crossed.

"Aside from you little bickering there, I have to agree with Naruko-san, this journey is yours as well, Kurama-san," Haku said, before he looked down at the map.

He pointed a finger on one of the northern countries, and spoke, as he jumped from country to country with his finger. **(1)**

"Of the countries north of the Land of Fire, The Land of Waterfalls is the one furthest to west, with Land of Earth as neighboring country, the latter being Iwagakure no Sato territory. Next to east is the Land of Wilds, where we entered four days ago, after we left Tsuchigumo village. As you see, the countries are much smaller than the Land of Fire, so even by walking we will cross into other countries rather quickly."

He moved his finger to the next country.

"We're now in the Land of Rice, near its center. We came in from west, two days ago, and it should take one or two more days before we have crossed into the next one, given our current pace."

"What about pursuers?" Hotaru asked.

"By increasing our pace, any local people who sees us will get suspicious," Utakata pointe out.

"But by walking… that gives our enemies time to catch up. Both options have weaknesses."

"But likely, most of the local populace will be trouble, no matter what we do," Haku said.

"This country is plagued by poverty and corruption, with roaming gangs and fighting clans. They will not aid Konoha nor Kiri, which is a good thing for us, but they will not exactly be aiding us either, should they see us. And I've heard some rumors about the Daimyo, something about him allying himself with a powerful ninja. It is said that anyone who stands in the way of this one meets their end. We best keep low."

**"Keh! If we stay 'too low', someone connected to that ninja may notice us anyway," **Kurama pointed out.

"He does has a point. If this ninja is so powerful, he might as well have eyes out in the woods," Utakata nodded.

"Think of it, if this country is as problematic as Haku says, then it is the perfect travel route for fugitives and criminals."

"Like us," Naruko added.

"Like us, yes," Utakata continued.

"This ninja would know it, and he would have eyes exactly where those like us would travel. We could avoid him by blending in with the civilians. But then again, that person might realize that too. So whatever we do, we might get spotted," he finished.

"So we're screwed, no matter what we chose," Naruko sighed, with her arms crossed.

**"But that is where the Ranmaru-no-gaki comes in. We managed to get quickly enough through the Land of Fire, thanks to him,"** Kurama smirked, looking at Ranmaru.

The said boy blushed a bit at the praise, and gazed away slightly. Even if he did appreciate the compliment, he could still sense Kurama's powerful chakra radiating from the kage bunshin, and it still scared him. A little…

"Kurama-san is right," Haku agreed.

"Without Ranmaru-kun, our journey through the Land of Fire would have been much more difficult. And likely more bloody."

"But since we're screwed either way," Naruko began, "why not make the best out of it?"

"How about if we stop by that village near us, for some rest?" Hotaru suggested, pointing on the map, at a spot near their location.

"'Higa village', huh? What coincidence," Haku said, looking at the spot Hotaru pointed at.

"I remember the place. Zabuza-san and I stayed in that village for a night during our travels. It's actually less than a day from here. It's relatively peaceful, and they even have hot springs."

"Hot springs?! Then it's settled. Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruko exclaimed. She got up, picked up her backpack and walked quickly off to said direction.

"But Naruko-chan, we haven't even…" Hotaru began, but for naught as Naruko disappeared among the trees, down the road.

A deep-male chuckle caused Hotaru to turn, looking at the red-eyed kage bunshin.

**"There's no use. When that kit gets determined, you won't be able to persuade her. Believe me, I know,"** she, or he, smirked at her.

"Go ahead, Hotaru-san. We will catch up quickly, Ranmaru-kun will guide us to you," Haku smiled.

"Hai," Hotaru nodded, before running after Naruko.

"Naruko-chan, wait for me!" she called after her friend.

They turned back to the map.

"If we continue east, we'll reach the Land of Hot Water. Then beyond that, the Land of Frost if we continue head north-east," Haku continued.

"Land of Hot Water continues onwards to south-east, neighbored by the Land of Fire and the ocean."

"Look at that," Utakata said, pointing on a very large country north-east on the map, its size rivaling the Land of Fire.

"If we continue beyond the Land of Frost, we'll end up in the Land of Lightning," he stated.

"One of the five great shinobi nations, controlled by Kumogakure no Sato."

They looked at each other.

"I'd rather avoid that are if we can," Utakata said.

Haku nodded in agreement.

"There should be several port villages along the northern coastlines as we travel," Utakata pointed out.

"That's an option. But if it comes down to it, Kumogakure is not looking for us. That gives us a better chance, if we do end up in east," Haku said.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Utakata nodded.

"But we best keep an open eye for other routes."

**"You should," **Kurama voiced up.

**"Naruko's father and the Raikage were grand enemies in their time. There's no reason to let them know of us. And last I heard, Kumogakure possesses two of my siblings. Even with my help, fighting both of them will be hard, as long as Rokubi and you don't work together, gaki."**

"Great, more complications," Utakata groaned.

"By the way, who was her father?"

The kage bunshin smirked at him.

**"The Yondaime Hokage."**

Both Utakata and Haku stared at Kurama, surprised by the answer.

"You're joking, right?" Utakata asked, breaking the silence.

"Wait, no, of course you're not. Not with something that serious…"

"Wow," Haku said, a word rarely used by the stoic boy.

"She hasn't spoken much about it, but it seems Naruko-san has a great legacy to live up to."

He remembered Zabuza speaking of the Yondaime Hokage and his fearsome abilities, with a hint of respect.

"Along with the name of the Uzumaki clan," Utakata added.

"I don't know much about them, but I know that clan was feared and respected, and that there are few left, if any. I connected the dots after I heard her full name."

"So, she's the last of their clan… just like me," Haku said.

"The Yuki clan, right?" Utakata asked, at which the boy nodded.

"Why don't you use your clan name? I haven't heard you introducing yourself with that name ever before," the older one said.

"Yuki Haku… I never thought about it," the boy admitted. "I suppose it's a habit I have from being raised by Zabuza-san. He was more interested in my abilities with the Hyoton, than my clan's name."

"Then I'd say it's time for you to carry on your own legacy," Utakata smiled.

**"Are you guys going to talk all day, or should we move on soon?"** Kurama interrupted them.

They nodded and prepared to move on, before the girls got too far ahead, and Haku folded the map and picked up Ranmaru.

**"See you,"** Kurama said and poofed away, so that the kage bunshin's memory could deliver the information to the real Naruko.

"You know, when I think of it, I believe the best we can do is to always keep traveling, and never stay too long at one place at a time," Haku said, going back to the original topic.

"I see. To keep ahead of any trackers. So, eternal travelers then," Utakata smirked.

"It seems so," he smiled back.

"Or perhaps traveling mercenaries? The money we now carry won't last long with the five of us, and we need to make a living somehow."

But down the forest road they were following, they found Naruko and Hotaru, along with three unconscious men on the ground. Naruko rubbed her back head, with a sheepish grin, while Hotaru generally looked uncomfortable at the situation.

"Eeeh… Eheheheheh… We sort of got ambushed…" the younger blonde laughed sheepishly.

Haku slightly shook his head while Utakata face palmed… again!

"Baka…" he muttered.

_'Only Naruko-san…'_ Haku smiled fondly.

"Mere robbers. Hey, Ranmaru, why didn't you say anything?" Utakata asked the younger boy, on Haku's back.

He just shrugged back.

"They were only thugs. I saw no reason to interrupt your discussion since Naruko could take on them easily."

"Still, the less witnesses, the better," Utakata said as he took out his pipe.

He was about to blow, when Haku grabbed it and blocked the outlet.

"Utakata-san, please. I'd prefer if you leave them alive," he pleaded.

The man stared at him for a moment, then put away the pipe as he relented.

"Fine then. They don't make good witnesses anyway, and I think they won't admit having a blondie beat them all up," he said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruko scoffed.

"Stereotype. Utilize it the best you can," Utakata simply replied.

"Fine, it's not like the first time I've used that myself," the blonde sighed, before they moved on.

**— Afternoon —  
— Outskirts of Higa Village —**

"There it is," Naruko said, pointing towards the village in the distance, lying between two tall rice hills in the distance, surrounded by an open grass field.

"Ranmaru, can you look and tell us what you see?" Utakata asked.

"Hai," the boy nodded, his eyes glowing red.

They kept moving towards the village, but slowly enough to give Ranmaru the time he needed to scour everything.

"It seems okay," the young boy said, as his eyes dimmed.

"I saw several guards, then there are some shops, both for food and weapons. And the farmers seem at ease."

"Strange, a prosperous village in the middle of an unstable country?" Utakata mused.

"The villagers have several well-trained guards protecting this one," Haku said.

"Bandits don't dare attacking them, and at the same time it holds no interest to shinobi forces. No important strategic resources or anything, perhaps except for the food."

"Unless they become too prosperous…" Hotaru sighed.

She was happy to see this oasis of hope in the middle of this troubled country, only to realize what could happen the day it became too big.

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and turned to see Naruko look at her with a sympathetic look.

"I agree, Hotaru-chan, it's sad. Good people shouldn't have to suffer because of others."

"Still, it seems safe for now," Utakata said. "You see anything else, kid?"

"No, nothing… hey, wait, there's a ramen shop there," Ranmaru answered, as his eyes glowed once more. He realized too late that he would regret blurting out those words.

"Ramen?! Yatta!" Naruko leaped in joy.

She was about to sprint into the village, when Haku grabbed her shoulder.

"Naruko-san, did you forget the bet?" he asked.

"We buy only what Ranmaru decides. And I don't recall him saying anything about ramen."

The blonde's head dropped, with a dark cloud hanging over her.

"My ramen… my precious ramen… all gone…" she muttered.

Ranmaru stiffened at the sight.

_'Haku! What are you doing?!' _he thought, fearing for his life.

"Um, Naruko, you can use some of the money and have yourself some ramen, if you want to," he said.

The girl suddenly swooshed into the front of the young boy, looking longingly at him with puppy eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, but don't spend too much," Ranmaru sweat dropped.

"Thank you, Ranmaru, you're the best!" Naruko squealed as she brought up her arms and crushed both him and Haku, his carrier, in a big hug.

"Can't… breathe…" the older boy choked, as her arms pulled in his stomach.

When he got his breath back, he noticed the dust cloud, hovering above the road, leading from their position and into the village. And Naruko was nowhere to be seen, after leaving the said cloud behind when storming off into into the village.

"I swear, that girl is really strange…" Utakata said with a deadpanned look.

"But Utakata-shishou, you have to admit that she really keeps up the excitement in our group," Hotaru giggled.

"Just… don't take after her… too much…" her master muttered.

"Hai. Don't worry, shishou. I'll be my own person," his student smiled at him.

When they reached the village, Naruko was eating at what indeed was an outdoor ramen shop. And she was already finishing her third bowl. Both Utakata and Hotaru gaped at the sight. Even Haku blinked at what he was seeing. Truth be told, he had never seen Naruko eating ramen before, and she was like a black void to this food, consuming them more quickly than anything else that ever existed. Even the shop owner stared dumbfounded at her.

"Holy… How does she do that?" Utakata asked.

"Ano… I think Naruko-chan has more surprises up her sleeve than we're prepared for," Hotaru added, looking as bewildered as her master.

The said girl noticed their presence, and turned to see them staring at her, with their various reactions.

"What?…" the girl muttered, with noodles hanging out from her mouth.

When no-one responded, she turned back, slurped in the remaining noodles and drank the liquid from the bowl.

"One more, please!" she ordered, but Haku grabbed her by her shoulder.

"I think that's enough, Naruko-san," he said, and slammed his other hand on the counter, with a more than decent amount of money.

"No! Haku! Please! I must have more!" she cried out.

"That should cover the cost. Keep the change," Haku said to the shop owner.

"Uh… sure… arigatou…" he nodded, still dumbfounded by the girl's insane appetite.

"NO! I must feed on ramen! It's food for the gods! I must have it! RAAAMEEEN!" Naruko wailed, as Haku pulled her away from the shop, with her arms and legs hitting all around.

"Naruko-san, cut it out! We don't want too many witnesses! And remember, the bet!" Haku whispered harshly in her ear. She calmed down, but still whined as she let herself be dragged away.

"Nooo…. nooo…" she cried, with anime tears running down her face.

Any villagers nearby were staring at the commotion. Most people were out on the surrounding fields, leaving few to see this, but with this ruckus, Naruko would undoubtedly be on everyone's lips within a day.

"Should have gone for the forest route," Utakata sighed.

"I guess we'll have to step up on my training then, shishou. We all need to be ready when the time comes," Hotaru smiled.

"Apparently so, my student. In any case, I think I understand why the Kyuubi works so well with her," he said.

"Oh? How so?" Hotaru wondered.

"She drove him crazy, that has to be it," he smirked, a statement that caused Hotaru to laugh as well.

**— Evening —  
— Higa Village, hot springs —**

Conveniently for the group, the inn was very close to the hot springs, and she could go straight to bed and fall asleep straight away when done enjoying herself, making the evening even better for Naruko. They had rented two rooms, one for the girls, and one for Utakata and the boys.

The sun had taken its leave for the night, leaving the many stars visible in the skies above, and few crickets could be heard in the distance, in various bushes within and outside the village.

Naruko stepped out from the girl's wardrobe, towards the pool, covered only by her towel. She dropped it by the pool's edge, and inhaled as she felt the thin steaming cloud rising from the pool enter her body, rising the anticipation of going into the warm bliss ahead of her. Until a shiver ran down her spine.

_'Um… Kurama…'_

**"ZZZ- Huh, what?"** the fox woke up.

_'Could you… you know…'_

**"No, that perverted Sennin is not out there. Geez, just because you have the rabbit curse, doesn't mean that perverts are included,"** he grumbled.

**"And for that man of all people, to show up out here of all places… Give it a rest, kit."**

She let out her breath, which she didn't even know she was holding.

_'Thanks. I just… had to check, you know… With my luck and all that…'_

She put a foot out into the hot water.

"AAAH! Warm!" she moaned.

_'I had almost forgotten how this feels,'_ she thought, and slumped down into the hot water.

_'Aaaaah… This really feels good…'_

She walked to the opposite edge, which was accompanied with a few nearby bushes. She preferred to have the wardrobe entrance in her view. Around her the spring was surrounded by walls, separating her from the rest of the village, and from the other pool, used by men. Behind her was the rock wall of nature, as the hot springs lied at the foot of a rice hill.

_'It hasn't been that long, has it? Just a little more than three weeks now?'_ she thought. **(2)**

It felt more like an eternity, since all this began. Her being framed, losing all her friends and dreams, running away from Konoha.

She shook off the thoughts, since she could feel the pain returning. Now was not the time for grief. It was time to rest, and relax. To forget everything for a moment. To gather strength for the journey ahead. She took a deep breath, and let herself feel the soothing warmth from the hot spring wash all over her body, as she gently let herself sink down into the water, her face and hair included.

But doing so, another memory of a similar time she felt this warmth came to her mind.

* * *

**— Flashback —  
— Age 12 —**

"Hinata-chan, I'm telling you, this is a bad idea!" the blonde girl objected, as she and the oldest daughter of the Hyuga clan's head were making their way towards the hot springs in Konoha, carrying towels in their hands.

"B-But you s-said that J-Jiraiya-sama i-is gone, o-on a mission," she stuttered slightly.

She had improved a bit on her speech the last half year, getting more confidence, but she hadn't made it out perfectly yet.

"Not that…" Naruko replied, shivering at the idea of him peeking at them, naked.

"You know that almost all of Konoha hate me…" the blonde said, having a sad face.

"D-Don't worry, Naruko-chan. I-I think we won't h-have any problems," Hinata tried her best to assure her closest friend.

They reached the hot springs building, and the desk clerk lifted her eyes from her paperwork to have a look at the two girls.

Naruko wore a bright orange t-shirt and black shorts, having her hair in her usual twin pigtails, while Hinata wore her new cream-colored hooded jacket, with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, along with navy blue pants. Her dark blue hair was short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. The hairstyle everyone knew Hinata for, along with her shyness and kindsness.

The desk clerk glared when she recognized the blonde, sadly not a surprise for the said girl.

"What are you doing here, demon?! Get out!" the woman yelled at her.

"I… We just want to use the springs, that's all…" Naruko said, looking slightly away in irritation. She wasn't in the mood to meet the desk clerk's eyes, or anyone else's in the room. For they were all nothing but cold glares. Those hurtful glares. Not always had she the will to meet them with a fake smile.

"We don't serve your kind here. Get lost," the desk clerk ordered.

"N-No! Y-You can't do t-this! N-Naruko-chan has as m-much right to u-use the springs as anyone else!" Hinata yelled back, surprising the blonde.

Naruko looked at her blue haired friend with her jaw slightly open. She had never witnessed Hinata yelling in anger before, she was too soft for that. Never took back, when someone was abusive towards her, whether verbally or by violence.

The desk clerk took a look at the Hyuga, and recognized who she was.

"I-If you d-don't let N-Naruko-chan in, I w-will bring this case to my Tou-sama!" she continued.

The woman kept staring at her with narrowed eyes. This kept on, with the everyone in the room feeling the rising tension.

"Fine…" the desk clerk growled.

"The women's section is to your left. Now go, before I change my mind."

Reaching the wardrobe, Naruko finally had to ask the question.

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do to Hinata-chan? Since when did she start to fight back?!"

"I…" her friend muttered.

"I don't l-like hurting or y-yelling at p-people, but she w-was m-mean to you."

The Hyuga smiled to the blonde.

"Y-You, and S-Sasuke-kun, are my only f-friends, a-and I c-can't stand seeing p-people treat you like this. I-It's not your fault t-that the Kyuubi is sealed in you."

When hearing these words, Naruko smiled at Hinata, and it was one of the few genuine smiles she would give.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. It means a lot to me, hearing it from you," she said to her precious friend.

They began to undress.

"By the way, did you really mean it, when you said you would go to your Tou-san with this?"

The Hyuga sighed.

"I d-don't really know i-if Tou-sama would have helped me. But t-they know me as the oldest d-daughter of the Hyuga c-clan head. B-But for you, I had to use any m-means I had…"

She looked down on the floor, with a very saddened face. It had not been that long ago since her father disowned her for her younger sister, and it really hurt to even think of anything remote that reminded of it, or of her father at all. Of his rejection of her.

Her head jerked up when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. You're strong, and very kind. You'll kick ass when the time comes," Naruko grinned.

Hinata smiled back to her friend.

"H-Hai. Arigatou," she said.

Whenever she was sad, Naruko was there to cheer her up.

"Now, let's bath, shall we?" Naruko said.

As soon as they reached the steaming hot pool, a few women present glared at Naruko.

"What is the demon doing here?" one whispered to another.

Displeased at her presence, they got out and left.

"You know, this might be the only time we get to do this. The owners are definitely gonna get complains because of me, and get scared loosing customers…" Naruko began.

"The c-clerk may not heed my demand, n-next time," Hinata finished, with a sad hint in her voice.

"Oh well, let's make the most of it then. Come on, Hinata-chan," Naruko smiled, as she stepped out.

"AAAH! Hot, hot, hoot…. Aaaaahhh. Hot, but not bad," Naruko said as she walked out into the hot water.

"Hot, not bad, hot, good, hot, good! Aaah!"

Hinata followed suit, and had similar reactions, gasping as she felt the hot water crawl up her skin. They slowly sat down at one of the pool's edges.

"Haaaahh…. this feels good," Naruko sighed blissfully.

"H-Hai… T-This is y-your first time?" Hinata asked.

Naruko nodded.

"No one has ever let me in before."

"I d-don't go often myself. I don't like being around other w-women when I'm naked. I don't look pretty…" Hinata muttered.

Naruko turned and took a glance over her friends upper body.

"Really, you think so? You don't look so bad to me, I think you look nice. Look, your boobs have even begun growing. Already! I think you'll find a nice prince when you're older," she smiled excited.

But all she succeeded in was making her dark-blue-haired friend blush deep red of embarrassment. Finding it to be too much, Hinata dove her face down into the water, keeping only her eyes above, trying to think of something else.

"Ara? Hinata-chan? Did I say something stupid?" Naruko wondered, but the Hyuga didn't reply, only letting bubbles come from her mouth to the surface.

"Oh well…" Naruko shrugged, before leaning back.

_'Ah, feels so good…'_ she thought, and let herself slip slowly down into the water.

The warmth covered her upper body. She let herself sink fully in, feeling the hot water cover her head, and letting the warmth wash over her face.

She stayed in the bliss of the hot water, as long as her lungs allowed her. Then, the urgent need for fresh air made itself known to her, and she had to get up again.

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

She shot up from the water surface, and gasped desperately for air.

"What am I doing?!" she panted.

She managed to calm herself down, as her body was supplied with the much needed oxygen that had been denied.

_'Naruko, you baka. Letting yourself drown into memories… so much that you almost really drown… and in a hot spring of all places…'_ she thought to herself.

_'Hinata-chan… I really hope you're doing alright…'_

But thinking of her lost friend caused pain in her chest, and she looked away to her side and bit her lips.

_'No, please, I don't want to think about it. It's so painful…'_

She shook off the memory, refusing anymore of it. It was too painful to think of. And rescue came from the wardrobe, giving her the needed distraction.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruko-chan," Hotaru smiled, as she stood by the pool.

She looked at the steamy water with a sceptic look.

"Is it your first time?" Naruko asked.

The older girl nodded, before taking a step out.

"HAAH!" she squealed.

She was familiar with cold rivers and ponds. Or getting soaking wet, all unprepared, whenever Utakata snapped a bubble behind her when practicing water walking. But this was something else.

"So warm!" she exclaimed, as she slowly let herself down into the water.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Naruko asked, smirking as she watched Hotaru taking deep breaths, in and out.

"This… This is really different… It really is good, once I get used to it."

She looked at the younger blonde.

"I guess you've done this before?"

"Konoha has hot springs. I was there a few times," Naruko said, looking sadly up to the night sky.

Hotaru noticed her expression, and said nothing more about.

"It's painful, isn't it? Losing everything?" she asked, after a while of silence.

"How can you even live with it?"

"I'm not really there, yet," Naruko replied.

"You'll have to ask Utakata or Haku about that. It's still so… painful to me. It's less than a month… I was a shinobi of Konoha, with friends and dreams that kept me going. And now… I'm out here, with you guys. But even after only these weeks, it also feels like an eternity to me at the same time. "

"It's crazy, isn't it," Hotaru said, feeling her own deep sadness.

"Everything changed so fast… It feels like yesterday that I was back on Mount Katsuragi, with Tonbee. I still can't believe that he is dead, that everyone's…"

She looked away with a saddened expression, having forgotten all about the hot water.

"Don't rush it…" Naruko whispered.

"Take you time. At least, that's what Haku has been telling me all this time. He tries to, anyway…"

"He's a really nice guy, isn't he?" Hotaru smiled once again.

"He is…" the younger blonde nodded, smiling slightly herself.

"I'm damn lucky that I ran into him of all people. We both met in the past, and he doesn't have bonds to Konoha. Anyone else would have left me alone, but he didn't. And… when I think about it, I don't know if I could have reached this far without him. I don't know if I could have kept up my hope."

"I'm happy I got to meet you three," Hotaru said.

"I don't think I have met anyone more kind than Haku-san. And Ranmaru-kun is adorable. And you… well…"

She began to giggle.

"You have your ways in annoying Utakata-shishou. I don't think our travel would have been this lively on our own."

"Well, someone has to keep up the mood, and prevent him from becoming too stiff," Naruko smirked.

"You certainly do," the older darker-blonde giggled.

Naruko smiled back, before letting herself sink slowly into the pool once again. The feeling of the hot water covering her really relieved her for the sore muscles she had accumulated after three weeks of intense journey. Though this time, she kept her face above the water surface.

After a minute of pure bliss, she could hear a faint rustling in the bush behind her.

_'Now what…'_ she sighed, mentally.

"Aww, it's cute," Hotaru smiled.

_'Huh? It's cute? What's cute?'_ Naruko thought.

"Look, it has a ribbon around it's neck. It must be someone's pet," Hotaru continued.

Naruko lifted her head out of the water, and turned to see. Her eyes slowly widened in horror as she stared into the eyes of a white rabbit, with a red ribbon around its neck, eating leaves from the bush.

**— Minutes earlier —  
— With Haku and Ranmaru —**

"Feels good…" Haku sighed, sitting at the edge of the men's pool with his arms spread out over the edge's surface behind him, having his hair long hanging loose and dipped into the hot water beneath his chest height.

Ranmaru sat beside him, and looked more than labored.

"Haku… This is so warm…" he said, weakly.

"Oh? You're used to cold water only, Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked.

"Raiga didn't take me to any hot springs. He wanted as few people as possible to see us," the younger one explained.

"I can't even try to play or splash around, it feels too warm."

"Well, I guess there's a time for everything," Haku smiled.

They stayed in the warm water, in total silence.

"Hey, Haku, what do you think of the others?" Ranmaru asked.

"You mean Hotaru-san and Utakata-san? Well, I think Hotaru-san is a wonderful person, dedicated to the name of her clan, even after their death. And she's determined and wants to learn. She'll make an excellent shinobi one day. And Utakata-san… well, you remember that we had our differences… but things are getting around. I am happy for Hotaru-san, that he accepted her as his apprentice. They will make a good pair."

"What about Naruko?" Ranmaru asked.

"Of presently alive people, I have known her longer than anyone else. She's…"

He smiled.

"I think 'warm' is the best word to describe her. She is really caring, and she is not ashamed of who she is. Neither as jinchuuriki, nor as the person she is."

"She is funny, isn't she?" Ranmaru smiled slightly, the hot water preventing him from doing more.

"Hai. She has her 'special' sides. And her pride of who she is, that is part of her strength. So is her care for others. I believe that one truly finds strength when protecting someone precious. And Naruko-san has understood that in her heart. She will fight for us until death and beyond. The same I will for her, and everyone else."

Ranmaru nodded.

"Do you like her?" he asked the older one.

"Like her?" Haku responded, a bit perplexed by the nature of the question.

"Hmmm… I don't know if I have thought of it that way… But I do admit that I ado-"

He stopped since he heard someone approaching from the wardrobe, and watched as Utakata appeared.

"Took your time, Utakata-san," he said.

"I didn't realize I was on a tight schedule," Utakata replied sarcastically.

"But I had to plan some of the training with Hotaru first. She's with Naruko now."

He slumped down into the water, and moved over to the boys.

"Been a while," he added as he felt the hot water rush in over his body.

He sat down by Ranmaru's other side, opposite of Haku.

"Hey, hang in there, kid," he smirked, as he looked at the youngest member of the group, all tired and worn out from the hot water.

They sat there for a while in silence.

"Hey, Haku…" Utakata began.

"You mind telling me what ever happened with you and Zabuza?"

"I suppose I could," he replied.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!" they heard a certain someone yell from other side of the wall.

They all stared towards the direction where the women's pool would be, with wide eyes.

"Was that… Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"Ugh! Now what?!" Utakata said, exasperated.

"Is there a stalker out there?" Haku asked, standing up from the water.

Ranmaru's eyes flashed red.

"Oh, don't worry," he began.

"It's just-"

"Ranmaru-kun, no!" Haku yelled, as he turned over and quickly covered the boy's eyes.

"Don't just go peeking in there! Not with your dojutsu!"

"But it's just-" Ranmaru began.

"No! Don't look! And don't say anything!" Haku ordered, while Utakata looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

_'What insane group have I gotten myself into?'_

On the other side of the wall, Hotaru was desperately holding back a crazed Naruko, from tearing her targets apart.

"Naruko-chan! What's wrong with you!? Don't attack them!" Hotaru pleaded, while Naruko tried to tear herself loose from the grip.

In front of them, against the wall, stood a shivering little girl with short black hair, clinging onto her pet rabbit in her arms. She was all terrified by the ravenous blonde in front of her, only held back by the older Hotaru. Two other women who also had entered the pool at this very point were staring at them, too frightened to step in themselves. That insane blonde girl would surely rip them apart if they got in the way.

"Naruko-chan, don't!" Hotaru yelled, as the crazed blonde finally broke out of her grip and charged at the girl with the rabbit.

The little girl screamed, and finally dodged aside, while the crazed Naruko slipped on the wet surface and crashed into the wall.

It fell over, revealing the naked men in front of her.

"Naruko-san?!" Haku yelled, seeing the naked Uzumaki in front of him.

She lied on the fallen wall, and was staring back at him, crimson red in her face.

"KYAAAAAH!" the women in the pool screamed, and ran into the wardrobe, along with the young girl.

"UTAKATA-SHISHOU!" Hotaru screamed, covering her breasts and crotch with her arms.

Utakata had closed his eyes and turned his head away as quickly as possible, as soon as he had realized what he was seeing. Haku quickly covered Ranmaru's eyes again. Not that it really would help, considering the boy's dojutsu. Naruko just kept staring at the naked men. Utakata and Ranmaru had their lower body under the steamy water's surface already, but Haku… Apparently he was too occupied protecting Ranmaru's innocence to ever notice…

And they had seen her. Seen her! She was feeling the insane blush in her face, and she really wanted to disappear into a deep hole and never return.

**— Next morning —**

They left the inn without any further incident, though Naruko's "adventures" had already become the new talk of the town. They were following the road towards east, but no one spoke a single word.

They all wore deadpanned faces, and even Ranmaru had closed up his bag to not reveal his head. He wanted to focus at nothing else but keeping guard. There were nothing but the incredibly awkward silence between them. Utakata also had a nasty bruise on his left cheek.

After hours of walking, Hotaru finally broke the silence.

"Ooh! I can't take this anymore!" she yelled, pulling her hair.

"Someone say something, now!"

"Fine then," Utakata replied.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" he growled at Naruko.

"You peeked at me!" the blond replied, pointing at him in anger.

"Peeked?! You blame me?! You tore down the wall, I couldn't avoid the sight before I knew what had happened. I shut my damn eyes as soon as I realized what I was seeing!" the man shouted back.

"Kurama said you peeked at me afterwards, when I wasn't looking!" Naruko yelled at him.

"What?! You really trust that fox?! In a moment like that?!" he said, exasperated.

"Hey! He's been with me since-…. DAMN YOU, KURAMA!" the blonde yelled enraged, pulling her own pigtails, while Kurama snickered.

_'Fox are pranksters… I should have realized when he said it!' _she groaned internally.

"You're a baka," Utakata said.

"Say what?!" Naruko gritted her teeth, staring at the man, eye to eye.

The rest of the group could swear they were seeing lightning flashing between the eyes of the two jinchuuriki. **(3)**.

"Okay, maybe talking didn't really help at all…" Hotaru muttered.

"I think it's safe to state that what's done is done." Haku spoke up.

"Let's just forget this and move on," he suggested, putting a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

Unfortunately, due to the great embarrassment last night, the girl slapped at Haku's face in pure reflex, something the boy barely dodged.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" she exclaimed.

_'Okay, note to self: Do not touch a girl humiliated this way, for at least four weeks,' _Haku thought.

Slowly they moved on, with the jinchuuriki duo continuing their glaring contest. It turned to a new long-lasting silence of awkwardness, with Naruko and Utakata giving each other annoyed glares. It was going to be a very long long day…

**— Next morning —**

Ranmaru stretched as he woke up from his deep sleep. Staying on long watch for the group took strength, and once he went to sleep, he could sleep for quite a while.

"Good morning, Ranmaru-kun," Haku smiled.

"Morning," he nodded, groggily.

He looked around, and saw Haku preparing breakfast for the group. He noticed Naruko studying through a scroll of her own.

"Where are Hotaru and Utakata?" he wondered, as his eyes began to glow read.

"Training," Naruko muttered, not looking up from the scroll.

"Is that so?" Ranmaru smiled fondly.

Every evening, when making camp for the night, he had been fondly watching as Hotaru trained under Utakata, sometimes for hours. It was entertaining sight, and even though he would never be a shinobi like the others because of his weak body, the instructions Utakata gave his student were nonetheless enlightening for the young boy.

The teaching varied between chakra control, some basic ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Since Utakata and Hotaru had become master and student only recently, they still worked on finding a good balance in the girl's training. As for the rest, Naruko, Haku and himself had begun discussing and even practicing strategies with their own set of skills.

"Huh?" Naruko suddenly jolted up her head.

"What is it, Naruko-san?" Haku asked.

"I… just something a kage bunshin found…" she muttered.

_'What is… An underground hideout of some sort? The entre-'_

She didn't get to process the thoughts further before Ranmaru interrupted them.

"I see them," he said, having detected Utakata and Hotaru far away.

"Wait, why are they so far away?"

"I managed to annoy Utakata… again…" Naruko mumbled, still processing the memory.

"So they wanted some privacy."

"Don't worry, Ranmaru-kun. Naruko-san has kage bunshin keeping an eye on the surrounding area," Haku smiled.

"Well, I don't see anyone close to them right now… huh?" Ranmaru spoke.

"One… I see someone approaching them."

Both Naruko and Haku snapped their heads at the boy.

"What do you see? How do they look like, Ranmaru-kun?" Haku asked.

"A man… He has blue skin, very sharp teeth, and is carrying a large sword in white bandages on his back. And he's wearing a black cloak with red clouds."

_'Blue skin, sharp teeth, and a white bandaged swo-… Samehada!' _Haku thought, widening his eyes when realizing who it was.

_'Hoshigaki Kisame! But why is he out here?!'_

"Naruko-san, that man is…" Haku said, but stopped as he saw the horrified look in the girl's face.

Her voice was almost gone, when she uttered the next word.

"Akatsuki!…"

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Naruto: Bonds Forged By Fire!" by TruShadowKing.**

Another very early entry on my favorite list, that stays close to canon. So this is for nostalgia reasons, mostly.

As a very young child, Naruto is found and soon adopted by an elderly couple, raising their own grandson Takeru, a boy on Naruto's age who soon form bonds thicker than blood. So, Naruto grows up with love. In addition, after graduating, he is teamed up with Hinata and Sasuke, and instead of being an hyperactive idiot, Naruto has grown to someone who uses his head. And he strikes a deal with the Kyuubi to help him become more powerful.

While a classical Naruto fanfiction in many ways, I certainly like the way the author takes on Naruto's growth, especially on his relationship with Kurama and his powers. The use of Kyuubi's power is more or less a dojutsu in this story, called 'Kitsunemengan' (fox eyes), and it's sort of cool, as he can turn it on or off by will (when not in rage). Not only is it the eyes, but all senses are heightened. Bit hard to explain why this is exciting, perhaps it's the way the author handles this, with several interesting and amusing situations.

And it's NaruHina! I love a good NaruHina story, and this one has not disappointed! And Naruto is much smarter and he and Sasuke can tolerate each other. And Sakura gets to have Sasuke for herself, as Takeru wins Ino's heart. Check it out!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**DUNN-DUNN-DUNN!**

**Did you forget all about Akatsuki, now? Hah, expect sudden encounters like this in the future. After all, this is how it is seen from their perspective. All peaceful, until enemies pounce out from the bushes, saying "PEEKABOO!"**

**Man, I had actually not planned to release these two chapters so early as I have now, originally I was going to do this later. But you know, I got hooked. :P**

**Now, however, I want to focus on getting my other story, a Starcraft fanfiction, polished and published over the next weeks, so I'll take a break from this story. WHAT?! At this very cliffhanger?! Yes, I am! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Speaking of which, I still need a beta reader for that fic. Anyone interested? (Please respond through PM, not reviews)**

**Until next time… if our heroes survive (or they could just backstab Utakata and run away).**


	26. When Akatsuki Strikes

**Author's note:**

**I return once more.  
It has been a while. You'd be surprised when thinking that life will be more simple now that studies are over and I'm employed in a new job. Instead, new things happens in life, and I have to give my attention elsewhere to many different priorities. But finally, I was managed to nail down the next part: Battle vs Akatsuki.**

**Don't think for a moment that I have abandoned this story, for I will not (unless I die or something else dramatic changes my mind). But don't think I'll be apologizing either, for every writer have real lives that they need to attend to (except... I did quote Fry from Futurama a lot to nag at Warchief, his Starcraft story is too excellent. Man, I must be a hypocrite. CharitysSongbird on the other hand has been spared (more or less). Harr harr harr!).**

**And the story has a new portrait too! Picture is originally "Naruko in the Rain" by Naruko16-33 from Deviantart. She has got a good selection of Naruko-art on her Deviantart profile, socheck it out. Though Naruko seems older in the picture than she currently is in the story (until the time skip), the picture still captures the atmosphere I'm looking, given the theme of this story. Thanks for letting me using it ;)  
**

**And again, thanks to Mrs. Derp from Deviantart for lending me the first one, until today.**

**It occurs to me that though I have mentioned it before, I have actually not given "Leafs new Tree" by CharitysSongbird a proper full recommendation, like I have the other stories. It's only briefly mentioned twice before. So, this time I will do it properly. And yes, CharitysSongbird, I know you said I don't have to. But I have my reasons, and you'll learn why.**

**As a start, I will mention that Naruto's two triplet sisters has the Kyuubi sealed in them by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, and Minato and Kushina survives. Naruto unfortunately gets neglected due to a misinterpreted prophecy, but carries a secret of his own that will shake the world: The Juubi (ten-tails), mother of all tailed beasts, is sealed inside Naruto!**

**KA-CHING! The story has passed over 500 followers. KA-CHING! The story has passed over 400 favorites. Thank you so much for following and supporting this story! :D**

**And then the normal stuff: ****  
**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

They are currently traveling through the northern lands, now in the land of Rice, though not without personal perils such as fluffy animal nightmares, insulted bijuu and a deep hatred for rabbit causing the most embarrassing moment in Naruko's entire life.

But they are a group of fugitives as well, as their enemies haunt them, enemies such as their former villages that will go far to capture them. And now, after waking up from his nap, Ranmaru has seen another dangerous enemy approaching Utakata and Hotaru: Akatsuki!

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 26: When Akatsuki Strikes**

**— Over a half year ago —  
****— Naruko, age 13 —**

'Sigh…'

Focusing on molding chakra all the time was so boring. Stupid Ero-sennin…

Sure, practicing the 'art' of molding chakra was important for any shinobi, and to become Hokage would require improvement. Lots of it. But all the time? It was so boring, only the idea that it would help achieve her dream one day was the sole thought that kept her going. Though barely, any other reason she could come up with just sucked. Just why, oh why, had Ero-sennin have to run off with a pretty-looking lady, whom by the way seemed to look a bit too thin for her health? Why couldn't he at least have shown that awesome jutsu he was talking about first, to get her pumped up?

Even more shocking, it was the lady who made the first move, not the other way around. Very soon they would see pigs fly, and ice would sprout up from the ground, because hell had frozen over deep beneath the earth. Yep, the world was doomed.

She opened her eyes, only to see her entire company having fallen asleep. Both those on the bed with her, and those on the floor. They were spread all over the hotel room, laying with their orange t-shirts and black shorts, and with the signature twin pigtails. All kage bunshin.

"Hihih, even they agree… a bit too much," she giggled, before letting out another sigh.

She got off her bed and stretched herself.

_'__That Ero-sennin-no-baka…' _she thought.

_'Man… I could use some variation in my training. Maybe I should just go for a walk.'_

'Knock knock!' the door sounded

_'Huh?'_ she thought, turning her head towards the door while in the middle of her stretch.

_'Who could that be? I don't know anyone in this town… Maybe it's a hotel staff?'_ the girl wondered.

_'Or maybe Ero-sennin finally got dumped?'_ she smirked.

'Knock knock!'

"Hai, hai! I'm coming," she called back, as she finished stretching and dispelled all the kage bunshin.

She calmly walked to the door and was about to open it when a cold feeling went down her spine. It stopped her. Somehow… something… felt very wrong.

Trusting her instincts, she quietly walked over to her pouch on the nearby table, and discretely took out a kunai. She stepped slowly over to the door again, and put her hand on the door knop, slowly twisting it open. Nothing could have prepared her for who was behind the door, as her blood froze in her veins when she gazed into the crimson red eyes that met her when it opened.

* * *

**— Present time —  
****— With Utakata and Hotaru —**

The bubbles were soaring towards the target tree, at the edge of the open but shadowed area they had found in the forest, surrounded by tall trees which branches spread out so much that they blocked out the skies above. The bubbles burst at impact, but not without tearing off some of the bark on the tree's surface.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the result.

"Something wrong, Hotaru?" Utakata asked, seeing the expression of his student.

"No, it's just that… I want to be able to make the bubbles explode like you do, and I can only do this…" she sighed, looking onto the bubble pipe she was holding in her hand.

"It takes time. You'll get there," the kimono-clad man assured her, his voice calm and encouraging.

They had begun their training session that morning with a spar, like they would always do from now on. Partly as warmup, and partly to improve on basic taijutsu. Even those who specialize in ranged ninjutsu needs to have a good basic defence.

After the sparring session, they had proceeded to ninjutsu.

It has been a while since Hotaru had nailed down Suiton: Mizurappa (Raging Waves), and she had by now proceeded to other basic Suiton jutsus and more importantly, Shabondama no Ninjutsu (Soap Bubble Ninja Technique). For now, she was intent on following her master's footsteps.

"You have just begun to learn that jutsu. It takes time, concentration, and above all, much practice. This is not just about good chakra control and having water affinity," he continued.

"I see," Hotaru nodded, "Then I'll do the best and get the hang of it!"

Determination had returned to the girl once more, and Utakata had to admit that Hotaru was easily encouraged, compared to many other people he had seen.

"Good. Now, first of all, your attack is too weak. You should work on adding more chakra when doing the jutsu," Utakata instructed.

The dark-blonde nodded, and moved her pipe up to her mouth.

_'Okay then, I'll push it. I'll force in more chakra than ever before._

She took a deep inhale of fresh air.

_'Kibakuho (Explosive Bubble)'_

'…BANG!'

"KYAAAH!" the dark-blonde screamed as the exploding bubbles threw her back on the ground, not reaching more than a meter away before they all blew up in her face.

Utakata watched with an amused smirk, as his student sat up while coughing.

"Why did…" she asked, before seeing the man's smirk.

"Utakata-shishou… you knew this would happen, didn't you?" she asked, dead-panned.

"Oh yes, I did," he admitted with a smirk, while offering her his hand to help her up.

"Part of being a shishou is the fun of watching how much mess your student makes during learning. I know I gave mine a lot of laughs."

"Utakata-shishou, now you're just being mean…" Hotaru pouted, with a hint of mock.

"Now, try again. You're getting there, but add a little less chakra than you just did. Focus on creating a stronger surface first, then add more chakra inside as you get hold of it. "

"Shabondama no Ninjutsu," another voice called out to them to their surprise, catching the off-guard.

"It has been a while since I have seen it. And to think this far away from Kiri."

Both the man and the girl turned towards where the voice came from. Someone had passed Utakata's outer bubble field, undetected, and his eyes widened in immediate recognition when he saw who. That blue skin. That sadistic sharp-teethed smile. That overly distinguishable wrapped sword on his back. Him!… And he was wearing that black cloak with red clouds.

"Pardon me for interrupting," the intruder grinned, as he slowly but dangerously stepped towards them.

Hotaru felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw his small eyes, speaking of malice. Not to mention that the blue-grey skin of his and the marks under his eyes that looked like gills.

"But I'm looking for someone, and wondered if you had seen her. A girl, about 14 years old, with long blonde hair and-"

He halted, as his own narrow eyes widened, staring at Utakata. His smiling face was replaced with a surprised look, but slowly turned back into an even more wicked and sadistic grin.

"Naruhodo! To think that I would run into you, of all people… Here I come looking for the Kyuubi, and I run into you… Utakata."

_'He's after Naruko-chan?' _Hotaru thought. That grin of his was even more frightening.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Utakata called back at him, his own eyes narrowed at the monster from Kirigakure.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"It all makes sense now," Kisame spoke.

"Now I know why those ANBU from Kiri have crossed my path, lately."

"What are you talking about?" Utakata asked.

"Oh, not much," Kisame waved it off.

"Except for a few groups we have noticed the past weeks. I admit, I was a bit curious as of why they were so many for being this far from Kiri, for a moment I even wondered if I was the target, but now I know why."

He looked back at Utakata, and moved his hand over his back to grab his sword, Samehada.

"I've been in a bad mood lately, after a blunder of my own, but you being here makes up for it. Both you and the Kyuubi… oh this is too good!"

"Shishou… w-who is he?" Hotaru asked.

"Half the problem," Utakata answered cryptically, looking back and forth among the trees, searching for something.

"Uchiha Itachi," he called out. "I know you are there! Show yourself!"

A faint rustling was heard from the distant bushes, as another figure made itself known. As the Uchiha stepped out, Kisame slammed his sword onto the ground in front of him.

"It seems you know of me," Itachi remarked before he stopped beside Kisame.

The two duos were facing each other, not making any move.

"I have to assume you know of Uzumaki Naruko, then?" the Uchiha queried, with a monotone voice.

The latest newcomer had long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes, and his hair was jet-black and extended beneath the collar of the black cloak with red clouds, the same as the first one was wearing. His face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Some of his hair bangs covered parts of his face.

The most noticeable features: His eyes were crimson red, with three tomoe in each iris. And above it a slashed with a slashed leaf symbol in it.

Hotaru felt herself shiver as she looked at the two in front of them. Who were they? Why were they after Naruko? And… for what reason did she feel a deep sense of dread when seeing these two? Just looking at them was more than intimidating, and she had already had her fair share of danger with the Magaki Group and Utakata's pursuers. How were these two any different? But for all her questions, she knew deep inside that these were dangerous people. Very dangerous. Different from any enemy she had yet faced.

"S-Shishou…" she whispered.

"W-Who are they? W-Why are they after-"

"Hotaru…" he interrupted her, not taking his eyes from the two in front of them.

Utakata kept his face, though barely, knowing far more of what they were up against.

"When you get chance…" he whispered.

"…run like hell! Get to Naruko and the others, and tell them to get away!"

"No!" she refused, whispering back.

"I won't leave you!"

"These two are out of your league. Even mine… You will die if you stay here."

"How can you say that?" she exclaimed with a rising voice, not believing that Utakata would say such a thing.

"You don't know them like I do," he growled back at her, giving her a harsh look for a quick moment, before looking back at the villains.

_'__If Naruko fears that Itachi fellow, then it is with good reason. And while I don't know much of his skills,'_ he thought, before moving his eyes towards the wrapped blade that Kisame held.

_'I know all to well what that blade and its bearer are capable of. I'm at a great disadvantage here.'_

"You think I'm willing to leave you behind, to take that fate upon yourself! I won't leave you, shishou!" Hotaru declared.

"Quite a spirited girl you have there, Utakata," Kisame grinned.

"Perhaps she will give some decent entertainment when we're done breaking you."

"What did you say?" Utakata growled.

One thing was to threaten him, but threatening his student… It actually surprised him a bit, that he felt his own blood boil when thinking of what they would to do her.

_'How dare they! No, calm down!' _he commanded himself. This was not the time to fly into rage, given the opposition, and he had to ensure that Hotaru escaped with her life.

He quickly cast his apprentice a glance.

"Do as I say," he whispered to her once again, "When you get the chance, run for it."

She shook her head, getting back her determination once more as she took out a kunai.

_'Damn it, Hotaru!'_ he gritted his own teeth.

_'I can barely defend myself against the likes of them on my own. I can't risk having you here!'_

"But like you probably have realized," Kisame spoke up, interrupting their internal conflict.

"We're after the bijuu."

He then pointed at him.

"That means you!"

The swordsman entire being was now itching excitedly for the fight.

"Utakata-san," Itachi spoke up, having a calm monotone voice.

"You will have to come with us."

"Heh! You won't get me without a fight!" their target smirked, trying to keep his cool and prepare his next moves.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Kisame said eerily, still grinning.

Then it began. The very next moment he lifted his sword and charged at the jinchuuriki.

"Shishou!" Hotaru yelled, as both she and Utakata dodged backwards, barely avoiding the wrapped blade that slammed down in the front of them.

The attack sent rocks and dust into the air, leaving a small crater from Kisame's vicious attack, a testament to his strength. As he dodged back, Utakata made his move and blew out his bubbles against the Monster from Kiri. Kisame swung his blade around and around with ease, using only one hand, and he shredded through loads of bubbles as they came towards him.

"Oh please," Kisame grinned.

"You of all people should know such an attack won't work against Samehada."

"Care to repeat that?" Utakata smirked.

_'Nani?!'_ Kisame thought briefly as he discovered two bubbles lowering behind his head.

'BANG!'

The explosion left a cloud behind.

_'Did he get him?'_ Hotaru thought, amazed at what Utakata seemingly had pulled off.

"Good try," Kisame voice up inside the cloud, causing Hotaru to widen her eyes, as the monster from Kiri next charged out from the smoke cloud against her master.

He swung his massive sword at the jinchuuriki, this time he had no time to dodge, and could only do the next best.

'Clung!'

Hotaru watched, frightened, as her master in front of her held his bubble pipe against the massive wrapped blade, him struggling and gritting his teeth, staring into the eyes of Kisame, who grinned back at his target.

"Hoo-oh?" he began, smiling.

"Good material you have there, your weapon didn't shatter. Although, even if you can block my attack…"

He leant more forward and added pressure to his blade, slowly forcing Utakata back.

"…I am stronger than you. You cannot hold me back like this."

_'__Tsk!'_ Utakata thought, knowing the truth behind his words. He had been dealt the worst card possibly.

_'I have to do something!'_ Hotaru thought, as she pulled out a kunai and charged at the blue-skinned opponent.

"Hotaru, no!" Utakata yelled, noticing her from his side.

'Bam!'

"GAGH!" choked Hotaru, as Kisame kicked out his own leg and hit her stomach, before she could even connect with her own kunai.

The kick sent her skidding along the ground, but it gave Utakata the distraction he needed to tear loose from Kisame's hold and dodge away. The man placed himself between Kisame and his downed student, with several meters between both.

"Quite the devoted student you have there, Utakata," Kisame grinned, before moving at him again.

_'Shit, I have to do something,'_ Utakata said, and moved the pipe to his mouth.

He blew out a new wave of bubbles, and this time spread them wide between himself and Kisame, before sending them towards the monster.

"Please…" Kisame mocked, and swung his blade around and hit any bubbles that neared him.

Hotaru slowly got herself up, but couldn't believe what she was seeing. They all burst without any effect. No matter what type of bubbles they were, whether acidic, explosive, or the types that would wrap around the target and trap him. None had any effect, when they were hit by that wrapped sword.

"Is this all you-" Kisame taunted, before he quickly moved his head aside to avoid a few kunai… that turned out to be carrying exploding tags!

'BOOM!'

Another smoke cloud was left behind, though the blue-grey shark-teethed man had jumped aside and began rubbing the side of his neck at a burnt mark. He looked over at Utakata to see his arm stretched out, as just after a throw.

"I'm getting sloppy," Kisame muttered.

_'Tsk! Having to resolve to my reserve kunais, to even hope for a hit…'_ Utakata thought.

_'I must be looking like a complete fool of a shinobi by now,' _he smiled slightly, laughing internally at his own hopeless situation.

_'What is going on? Why are none of Utakata-shishou's attacks working?' _Hotaru thought, refusing to believe what she was seeing. Her master was looking like a far worse student than herself right now.

"You even left me a wound…" Kisame muttered, rubbing the burnt skin on his neck.

"If that's the way you want it…" he finished, before charging again towards Utakata.

He swung his massive blade around, though this time it seemed to be with much more force behind it, and all remaining bubbles in front of him burst without any effect. Utakata brought up his pipe to defend himself again, only to make a fatal miscalculation. As soon as he brought up the pipe, Kisame leaped over him and went a different target.

"HOTARU, LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

"KYAH!" she screamed as she by mere instinct moved aside and barely avoided the blade that swung downwards against her. The sheer force of the attack threw her further away, as she rolled over while a larger crater was left on the ground from Kisame's attack.

She tried to get up as quickly as possible, but as she lifted her view, she felt as if time slowed down, as all she beheld was the vicious grin of Kisame, tall above her, with his blade ready for a horizontal swing, while Utakata was running after him as fast as he could to stop him.

He swung.

"HOTARU!"

"YAAAAH!" she squealed again, as she simply willed herself to lean backwards, avoiding the swing by a mere inch.

Kisame kept his grin. Using the swing as a momentum, he continued the spin towards his left, lifted up his left leg and landed a sideway back-kick at the girl, connecting to the side of her chest.

'Bam!' 'Crash!'

The attack sent the girl flying into a nearby tree with a loud crash, while Kisame used the rest of the spin to land his sword on Utakata, who barely blocked it with his pipe.

"Hotaru!" he yelled after his student, looking at the dust cloud left behind from the crash.

"You have no time to look out for your student," Kisame taunted him, applying more pressure on his blade.

However the jinchuuriki jumped backwards to clear some distance from Kisame, although his opponent had allowed him to do so.

"You bastard!" Utakata growled, as he looked over to Hotaru, to see her laying on the ground with bruises and her arm clutching over her lower ribs.

"A lucky girl you have there, Utakata," Kisame grinned.

"To avoid my attack… Although, you two are not so lucky after all."

"Utakata-shishou…" Hotaru whispered in pain, realizing that some of her ribs had been broken.

She carefully lifted up her gaze towards where the swordsman and her master stood, with the former lifting up his massive wrapped sword and pointing it towards him.

"I'll have to give it to you though, those bubble attacks of yours earlier weren't that bad. During the first attack, you managed to sneak a few bubbles around me without me noticing, until they were close enough to hurt me severely, had I not reacted that quickly. I didn't even notice them at first, and I suppose that's a true testament to your mastery of Shabondama no Ninjutsu. But…"

His grin widened.

"It is still ninjutsu. You know that my blade, Samehada, feeds on chakra. It can take yours, and it absorbs the chakra from any ninjutsu you throw at me. Sorry, Utakata, but I am your natural predator, and both you and the girl are my prey."

_'Absorbs chakra?'_ Hotaru thought, as it dawned upon her on why Utakata wanted her to run away in the first place.

"You have no chance to defeat me with the way you fight, and your girl is no more but a petty obstacle to me," Kisame declared.

_'Tsk!'_ Utakata thought, slightly gritting his teeth.

_'Though what he says is right, all I can do is to distract him and buy Hotaru time.'_

He looked over to his downed student. She understood what he wanted. He wanted her to run away and warn the others. But then she looked over at the other one, the one who was called Itachi. His red eyes with three tomoe in each met her gaze. She couldn't read anything from him, he kept a perfectly cold and lifeless mask.

He had been standing there all the time, watching the fight without lifting a finger to support Kisame.

_'We're no match for the first one… and the second is not even fighting. But if he joins in… we… This is really bad,'_ she thought in horror, before beginning her own fight through her pain, to slowly get up.

_'But… I'm not going down without a try. Utakata-shishou and Naruko-chan wouldn't be proud of me if I didn't. They would have done the same.'_

A determined look returned to her face.

"Hoo-oh, she still intends to fight?" Kisame grinned.

"Good, I like it when my prey have a little fight in them. I'll enjoy this even more."

She had stood up at this point, still holding over her ribs.

"Hotaru, what are you doing? Get away!" Utakata called to her.

"Oh, yes, perhaps if she is your committed student, how committed are you to her as shishou?" Kisame asked, with a hint of an evil glint is his eyes.

The question and the look in his eyes caused Utakata to widen his own eyes in realization, as he knew what Kisame intended, and in the very next moment the swordsman charged towards Hotaru, once again.

"Hotaru, run!" Utakata yelled, following behind Kisame as quickly as he could.

_'I will not just stand here and be useless for nothing,'_ Hotaru thought, and went through her hand seals.

Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa (Raging Waves)!"

She quickly inhaled, and blew as much water as she could on her incoming target, creating a powerful stream of water that gushed onto her target. When the wide water wave receded, she widened her eyes in fear as she saw Kisame in front of her, dripping wet and with his hand raised.

He didn't even use Samehada to protect himself, he merely had raised a hand to cover for his face.

"Nice try, but I'm no weakling," he said, before he swung around the blade to counter all the bubbles Utakata was sending at him.

The said man jumped over him, and went in this a kunai and his pipe, intending to hold off Kisame to give Hotaru a final chance.

"Oh please…" Kisame said, before he jumped up and spun a kick at him with all his might, sending him away.

"Utakata-shishou!" Hotaru yelled, as her master skidded along the ground, too far away from her to protect her now.

Kisame lifted his blade and was about to finish off the girl.

"I won't let you!" another voice shouted, and a large fist of orange chakra struck down from above, towards the swordsman as she and another person leapt out from the trees above them.

"Nani?!" Kisame exclaimed, before jumping backwards to dodge the attack. It crashed into the ground and left behind a small crated. He jumped further back to clear the distance between himself and the newcomers that now landed by Hotaru.

One was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, all in orange, but the bijuu chakra disappeared, leaving her panting.

"You guys?! Why did you come here?!" Utakata growled, as he quickly regrouped with the rest.

"You of all people should know by now who we're up against!" he said, hinting that they had Ranmaru with them.

"We don't leave our own," Haku stated, keeping his eyes at the two Akatsuki members in front of them.

"I'd be damned if I let any of my precious people die. I won't loose my friends, again!" Naruko nodded along, agreeing with her friend.

"Well… For what it's worth… You timing is impeccable. Thank you," Utakata said gratefully, as he cast a look at Hotaru who still held an arm onto her broken ribs.

Naruko stared at the older Uchiha ahead of them, with contempt in her eyes.

"You…" she growled.

* * *

**— Naruko, age 13 —**

"Y-You… S-Sharingan… Then… You're Uchiha Itachi…" her voice shivered, as she stepped fearfully back from the sight in front of her.

There he stood with the very crimson-red eyes, with three tomoe in each. The Sharingan.

There were only three people left on this world with the Sharingan, that she knew of: Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and his older brother. The Uchiha prodigy, once hailed as the genius heir of his clan. The one who slaughtered them all. The one who now stood in front of her, at the doorway.

"Oh, so she knows of you?" a blue-grey skinned sharkish man behind Itachi voice up, as he came into view.

"Man, Itachi-san, you really must have made yourself famous in that village, when even their gakis recognize you on sight," he smirked.

The Uchiha made no further remark, but simply stared at the Uzumaki. The other man, wearing the same black cloak with red clouds as Itachi, took a look at her as well. He had a headband like Itachi, both sliced horizontally, though his marks were different. She same marks she had seen with Zabuza and Haku. A nuke-nin from Kirigakure. He was taller and clearly more muscle-built than the Uchiha, and she could spot a big sword on his back, wrapped up in white bandages. His eyes were small, and had gills-like markings under them, while his teeth appeared to be sharp.

"To think that this gaki has the Kyuubi inside her," he added.

_'He knows about Kurama?'_ she thought, before the realization hit her.

_'It's not me they're after, it's Kurama! It has to be! Why else would Itachi be here?'_

**"Then we need to move!"** the fox implored.

"Naruko-san, you're coming with us," Itachi said with a monotone voice, his eyes narrowed slightly at her.

"The hell I will!" Naruko growled, holding her kunai ready while stepping slowly backwards.

The girl was winning back some of her determination. She wouldn't let these guys get her that easily. She wouldn't let them beat her! She was no push-over!

"Now hold on a second," the Kisame said, putting up his hands into the tiger seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

**"Behind you,"** Kurama warned, and Naruko looked over her shoulder to see water rising up, and forming a body that took on the shape of the shark-guy.

"You're not getting out this way," the new clone grinned, blocking for the windows behind her.

"Maybe not that way," she replied.

_'Kurama, beef me up!'_

She glowed in instant orange, and charged at the corner to her left, crashing through the wall and ending up in the hallway. The bijuu coat disappeared quickly.

_'Not yet,'_ she thought, breathing hard while looking at the two cloaked men in front of her, standing there at the door entry to the now-ruined hotel room.

_'Gotta save it… But I gotta run, somehow.'_

"Hoo-oh? Looks like she has some spark, this one. Maybe capturing her will be more fun after all," the shark-guy smiled.

Itachi was merely staring at the girl.

"But, Itachi-san, maybe it will be too annoying if she moves around too much. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two?" he said, grabbing the sword behind his shoulder.

Itachi said nothing, in fact he seemed somewhat distant, focusing on something else.

Naruko quickly looked over her shoulder, to see the dead end of the hallway.

_'I can burst through the wall and out on the street, but… with someone like Itachi… I can't outrun them. Kurama, find Ero-sennin, hurry!'_

**"I'm already working on it, kit! Keep them at bay as long as you can!"** the fox roared back, already knowing how bad the situation was.

"Then I shall," Kisame finished, having not received any answer from his partner.

He slowly stepped towards the blond, who held her kunai ready. Not that she could block such a big weapon, unless…

_'Kurama, at the moment he attacks, link our chakra. Maybe we can break through enough to hurt him, badly.'_

The fox didn't answer, and the shark-guy stepped closer, ready to strike at her.

**"Kit… We have a problem," **Kurama said, trying to keep his tone calm.

"It's been a long time," Itachi spoke up in a monotone voice.

"Hm?" Kisame stopped in his track, as he found the choice of words to be odd.

"Sasuke…" Itachi finished.

* * *

**— Present time —**

"It's been some time, Naruko-san," Itachi said, looking all emotionless at the younger blonde.

"Itachi," the Uzumaki growled back, pulling out a kunai.

"Itachi, you bastard…" she added, remembering the painful aftermath from their previous encounter.

"Well, well, well, the Kyuubi-no-Jinchuuriki shows up. Things just got better!" Kisame grinned, before looking at the second newcomer.

This one, tall as he was, was dressed in Kiri hunter outfit, and his back was carrying a bag of his own. But he was no Kiri hunter.

"The Haku-no-gaki!" Kisame recognized him, smiling at the sight.

"You have grown since last time I saw you."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Seeing you here under these circumstances brings me no joy," Haku responded back, keeping his face neutral.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Itachi asked.

"He is the last of the Yuki clan, and a Hyoton-user. His master was Momochi Zabuza, one of the former Seven Swordsmen, like me. A former comrade, if you will," Kisame explained.

"So, Haku, tell me… Did Zabuza die, or is it only a rumor?" the shark-skinned man called out to the Hyoton user.

"I'm afraid it's the former," Haku responded back.

"He died so that I could live."

Kisame's smile disappeared, and one could see disappointment in his eyes. Even a hint of slight grief.

"Yare, yare… What a shame, he was one of the very few I truly liked. A killer after my own heart. Too bad that good people die these days…"

He raised his large sword again.

"But, I guess, it's the way of this world. Now, for his sake, if you want to live, then stay out of our way."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I will not allow you or your Akatsuki to have Naruko-san or Utakata-san," Haku responded with resolution.

"That's too bad," Kisame sighed disappointed.

"You're one of the few people I'd prefer to not kill, but since you intend on getting in the way... But perhaps… for old times sake… I will let you limp away with your life when we're done with all of you."

"You will try, but you may not find us as easy prey as you think," Haku replied back, as he pulled out his senbon and kept them ready in his hands.

"Tsk, fine. Your deaths, then," Kisame said, showing some contempt of his at the boy's determination to fight them.

Instantly, he charged at the group and swung his massive blade at them, forcing them apart as the four jump away in each their direction. Haku swung out his arms to throw the senbon. Except, they were aimed at Itachi instead of Kisame, and the Uchiha's hand flurried in his front, holding a small blade that deflected all the senbon.

_'Was it me, or did he just aim at Itachi-san instead of me?' _Kisame thought as he watched the tall boy land somewhere behind him, but facing towards Itachi.

However, he quickly moved up his own wrapped sword to block a hail of kunai.

"Hey, stupid, watch out where you focus!" Naruko taunted him, being the one who had thrown the weapons at him.

"Fine then," he smirked.

"I'll take on both the jinchuuriki and the girl."

He looked over his shoulder, towards Itachi and Haku.

"Itachi-san, he seems intent on fighting you, so I'll leave you to it. Try not hurt him too badly, I might want some fun with him too after all."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he heard from Naruko, and turned to see a copy of hers quickly forming a sphere of spinning chakra over her palm.

"So, you learned _that_ jutsu, huh?" Kisame remarked.

He didn't have time to watch, as he turned around to swing his blade at the series of bubbles that came soaring at him. He cut through them, popping them without any further incident, only to quickly turn the blade to his front and block the kunais that Hotaru threw at him.

Utakata put his pipe to his mouth, and blew more, as Kisame heard Naruko yell from his side.

"I got you! Rasen-"

The swordsman quickly turned, jumped up in a spin so that the sword cut through Naruko's blue sphere, and it broke apart, with her barely avoiding the giant sword herself.

"Nani?!" she said, not understanding what happened. It didn't even explode, it just simply dissolved. That was just before Kisame quickly spun around in the air and landed a heavy kick on the girl, while swinging the blade around to pop the attacking bubbles and absorbing their chakra.

Naruko was sent flying into a tree with a crash.

_'Not only strong, but fast,'_ Hotaru noted, feeling her sweat run down her cheek.

"Good try, gaki, but I don't fall for that attack twice," Kisame grinned towards where Naruko was getting up on her feet.

"Instead of blocking it with Samehada, I'll simply cut through it and stop your jutsu. You think I didn't learn from what that Sannin of yours did to my sword, last time?"

"Chikuso," Naruko cursed, and made the bird seal.

"Fuuton: Renkudan! (Drilling Air Bullet)!"

She slammed on her stomach, and sent out a large air bullet, slightly red as it was enhanced with Kurama's chakra. The explosive impact it had when hitting Kisame where he stood created a cloud of dust, spreading out everywhere, blocking the sight for everyone.

"That won't work!" Kisame called out, as he came charging out of the dust cloud towards Naruko, while the said girl made a run for into into the forest, closely followed by Utakata and Hotaru.

Only Itachi and Haku remained behind, left to fight each other. The Hyoton-user, standing ready against the scourge of the Uchiha clan.

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Leafs new Tree" by CharitysSongbird.**

Like I have said earlier, I never gave this one a proper recommendation, just mentioned it. So it is time (and I have extra reasons, which will be revealed soon)

Naruto is born as one of three triplets, the other two being his sisters Naruko and Minami. The Sandaime Hokage takes (*couch*steals!*cough*) Minato's place in sacrificing himself to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto's two sisters, and both Minato and Kushina survive. Unfortunately, due to a prophecy that is severely misinterpreted, Naruko and Minami receives training and full attention, while Naruto is left in the shadows, forgotten, neglected, deeply hurt. And slowly, the family is tearing itself apart. But he, on the other hand, carries a secret that will blow the world to smithereens (figuratively speaking): He is the jinchuuriki of the Juubi (ten-tails), the mother of all tailed beasts, and no-one knows it. Together, with the help and support from Juubi, Hinata, and others he win over to his cause, he will fight to save its family from its curse. He will rise to challenge the dangers of this world. And also a few lost jinchuuriki on the way.

This... Man, I don't know how to start, its arguably one of the best stories I've ever read here on fanfiction dot net, if not the very best. There are many reasons for that, and I shall list them up:

\- CharitysSongbird himself. I would dare claiming that he might be the best author I have come across! He balances everything perfectly. The hurt. The joy. The tragedy. The victories. The great perfect amount of the many small moments with pure fun or childishness needed to enhance the story. Everything he does, seems to be done with perfect balance in my eyes. Two things occur to me, from all his stories:

** For one, he is the only author I have seen depicting small children as the cute energetic beings they are that assaults you with the waterfall of thoughts and questions that are typical of such young children. It's something that often seems forgotten by almost every other author. A side of us that we have forgotten so long ago, after growing up and maturing as human being. The overly curious side that almost only little children display. It actually makes me wonder if he has such a young sibling that inspires him

** Secondly, he depicts the environment around with so much life. Okay, you might like my story, but you gotta admit, my own depiction of the surrounding area is pretty static, and mediocre at best. "Look, there's a forest! It gives shadow from the sunlight. The view is accompanied by a vast mountain far beyond!" To be honest, I suck! CharitysSonbird on the other hand makes his scenery alive, like how a professional novel writer would. It takes a lot of skill or talent, and for me personally it would require vast amount of effort that would have blown my brain up a long time ago (my bad excuse is: "Damn it, Jim! I'm a computer engineer, not a poet!").  
To sum it up: CharitysSongbird is a skilled and awesome writer.

\- The great balance between the deep tragedy and hurt in the story, along with the hope and the remaining lights in Naruto's world. The dark and heavy theme lingering in the shadows behind this story, in contrast with the many funny and touching small moments that come and go. It's an emotional drama/adventure done right.

\- It's NaruHina, our favorite couple! And it's from early childhood! :D

\- Naruto's adorable younger sister, Mito, also known as "The Red Missile". And here comes CharitysSongbird skill in depicting young children at play! Done excellently!

\- Naruto and the Juubi (depicted as a sort of woman). A whole new world of possibilities open up.

\- The Seedlings. Now, I won't go too much into details because it would spoil a little too much, but I could say that they are unique creatures of this story, they are dangerous weapons when needed, and they tend to lead into many hysterically funny situations. Especially when Mito or an enraged Yamanaka Ino is in the picture.

\- Well, what do you know, Hinata's mother is alive! Turns out to be an interesting supporting character while Hiashi is too occupied with Hanabi.

\- Hinata even carries a deep secret in her own heritage, adding more side plot to the story!

Of all the stories, if I were to recommend one (and not "When one Domino falls" by Warchief... which I'm actually not sure would beat this one anyway), then this would be "Leafs new Tree"! If you haven't checked it out yet: Are you insane?! Go and read it! Now!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**So, the two Jinchuuriki and Hotaru vs Kisame, and Haku vs Itachi. But where is Ranmaru? To be revealed in next chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	27. Jougan - Eyes of purity

**Author's note:**

**Here's a funny thought I had after I posted last chapter: What if Kisame did land his strike on Hotaru, (nearly) killing her, and what if Naruko saw it and in her rage awakened the Rinnegan? Would have made an interesting story, to say say the least.**

**DING! Over 200 reviews! Thank you very much for support and feedback! ;)**

**And the award for the 200th review goes to: CharitysSongbird. You get an imaginary cookie from me, enjoy! **

**Speaking of whom... Today's recommendation goes again to CharitysSongbird (huh, what?!). It's called "Mist over troubled waters", and this is essentially "Leafs new Tree" gone wrong.**

**Now for part 2 of the fight with Akatsuki.**

**And the usual stuff: ****  
**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

They are currently traveling through the northern lands, for now the land of Rice, but now without peril: There are those who hunts them, and now Akatsuki has caught up to them. Utakata and Hotaru was attacked by Hoshigaki Kisame, with Uchiha Itachi as a bystander, and were on the losing end when Naruko and Haku intervened to save their lives. They split, with Kisame following Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru, leaving Haku behind to deal with Itachi.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 27: Jougan - Eyes of purity**

**— Naruko, age 13 —**

"Uchiha… Itachi!" Sasuke called back, with anger and hate in his voice.

The same hate Naruko heard from her friend only when even remotely mentioning his brother, except stronger.

_'Oh no…'_ Naruko though, with her eyes widened in horror.

_'No… no, no, no! Sasuke is not ready for this! Neither am I!'_

She too knew very well of Itachi and his reputation. While they made genin not long ago, 13 years old, this one made ANBU captain at the very same age. She promised herself long ago that she would not waver or hesitate when faced with overwhelming odds. Again and again they had passed through the worst kinds of storms, whether that being Momochi Zabuza, Sabaku-no-Gaara or Shukaku. Yet for some reason, Itachi now became the very exception to that rule. He was the very scourge of the Uchiha clan, and she had heard enough from Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei to not even think of taking this one lightly.

And the shark-guy, even if she tapped into Kurama's powers for only a brief moment, she had felt his chakra level sky-high above the roof. And there was something more about that weapon of his that unnerved her, but what?

"Hoo-oh! The Sharingan… And he's very similar to you," Kisame remarked, as he observed the newcomer glaring at his partner with hatred.

The newcomer wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, and though he couldn't see it, it had the uchiha crest on it's back. He also had a black shorts, and his leg warmers and arm warmers were made of white wrappings, and above them small black belt-like bands.

He was indeed similar to Itachi, as his face bore some similarities, and he had black hair with a blue tint to it, spiky in the back, chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face

Kisame's hand slowly drifted away from his weapon, but he had a grin plastered on his face. Something very interesting was surely about to happen.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"My otouto (little brother)" Itachi answered, his voice more silent than usual.

If she was merely shivering before, Naruko fought the urge to shake now. Finding and getting to Ero-sennin with Kurama's help was one thing, but adding an avenger into the fold made it far more worse. What would Sasuke do? What would happen?

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed… by you," Kisame continued, having turned halfway towards the younger Uchiha, who stood further down the hallway at the T-intersection.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"Stay away from Naruko!"

The girl silently gasped. Somehow… Sasuke's choice of words felt comforting, if only a little.

_'He… He came here to defend me? Not to kill Itachi?'_

Now Itachi turned around to face his younger brother, with their Sharingan locked into a stare onto one another.

Yet while the older Uchiha was unreadable to the younger one, he could see in his little brother… not only hate. Yes, it was there, but also a different kind of determination that fueled him. One that somehow existed beside the hate, not as part of hit. One that spoke of care. The will to fight for something. The will to protect. One that was stronger than his hate.

"I will not…" Sasuke growled.

"… let you…"

His memories of his parents's death flashed by. The ones Itachi had shown him in the past, when revealing his crimes through that horrible genjutsu.

"… take her away from me, like you did with my family!"

The image of Naruko with her trademark grin.

Blue lightning began to screech in his right hand.

"While I am breathing, you will not lay a hand on her!" he hissed out, anger in his face, while the lightning intensified, as Sasuke put as much as he could into his jutsu.

_'Chidori?'_ Itachi thought, as he studied the jutsu in Sasuke's hand. The same jutsu he recognized as Hatake Kakashi's.

"I will stop you!" he declared, slamming the jutsu into the wall and tearing a whole in it.

Now for his move.

"WWOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared, charging at Itachi with the Chidori tearing through the wall at his side, as varm knife in tearing through butter.

"DISAPPEAR!" he yelled as he thrust out the Chidori.

The older Uchiha made a quick motion with his hand just before impact, and the whole wall at their side blew out in a violent explosive blast.

* * *

**— Present time —  
****— With Haku and Ranmaru vs Itachi —**

The dust from the battling swordsman and his prey settled down, leaving only Haku left to confront the Uchiha, but secretly carrying Ranmaru as support. The said opponent only stood there and stared at them, with his eyes blazing crimson red from his dojutsu.

Itachi analyzed the boy for a silent moment, before speaking up.

"The last with the Hyoton as Kekkei Genkai, ka?" he began.

"I have no desire to fight you, but Naruko-san and Utakata-san must come with us. If you value your life, then you must stand aside."

"I will not do that," Haku replied.

"Naruko-san and Utakata-san are my friends and comrades, who are precious to me. I will rather die protecting them, than let the likes of you lay harm on them."

Itachi gave no reply, and only continued his cold stare.

"Very well, then," he spoke up after a moment of silence, and quickly flashed his hands through a series of seals.

"Look out, fire ahead!" Ranmaru whispered immediately.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)" Itachi said, then blew out a giant fireball towards him.

The attack came with high speed, and Haku barely dodged it, as he threw himself aside the moment it was launched and sent out a hail of senbon at the same time.

Itachi pulled up his hand, holding the blade, and it flurried quickly around as most senbon were flawlessly blocked, while he himself slightly moved to allow a few past him without any hit.

"That jutsu…" Haku spoke up, regarding Itachi's fire attack.

"Just like his… But far more powerful."

He noticed that his own quick counter attack had failed, though he had expected it.

"And the Sharingan… a dojutsu I have reasons to fear."

"You speak of experience," Itachi realized the subtle meaning of his words.

"Naruhodo, so you have met my otouto then, and fought him."

Haku narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha in front of him.

"You may be related by blood," he said.

"But you have no right to call him your otouto, you who killed his entire family, and everyone precious to him," he growled, showing emotion for the first time since the arrival.

"Do you realize the deep pain you brought upon him? Are you even able to understand what it is to lose someone precious to you, or even the joy to have someone like that in your life?!"

Itachi gave no response, he merely stared at Haku. The Hyoton-user left out an angry sigh at the lack of words.

"Yes, I have fought Sasuke-kun," he continued, "and he fought honorably and gave his all to protect his precious comrades. You on the other hand, you are despicable. I will have no qualms in ending your life."

He raised his hands, and held his senbon ready. Itachi still kept his stiff face.

"Ending my life…" Itachi repeated, holding the blade ready in his sleeve.

"From front!" Ranmaru whispered.

"That is, if you're capable," he said before charging at the Yuki, but Haku was already prepared and dodged backwards while throwing out his senbon.

Itachi could see the paths of the senbon reaching at him, perfectly predicting where they would hit him, thanks to his eyes. Some he dodged, while others were deflected by his blade, as he charged onwards at the dodging Yuki.

_'Hyoton, ka? Unless he has melee capabilities with it, he cannot utilize it if I keep him occupied,'_ Itachi thought.

_'For me, going into close combat with the likes of him is plain suicide,'_ Haku thought.

A sudden rustling from a tree above him drew Itachi's attention.

_'Bunshin?'_ the Uchiha thought, as he observed a copy of Haku attack him from above, holding senbon in back-hand grip, ready to plunge into him.

Thanks to the Sharingan, he saw where the attacker would strike, and gracefully stepped aside at the moment the attack thrust out his arm to stab him, and he retaliated and tried to cut into him with his blade.

Tried was the very word, for his weapon and hand passed through the Haku-copy as if it was thin air.

_'Nani!?'_ Itachi thought, his eyes widened.

_'Then again, I don't need to rely on close combat,'_ Haku thought, allowing himself a tiny smirk as he watched the Uchiha's confusion. The strategy appeared to be working, like they had hoped for.

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Several minutes earlier —  
****— With Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru —**

They were hurrying as fast as they could towards their friends, leaving a few Kage Bunshin behind to quickly pack up the remaining camp.

"Naruko-san, you do realize what Kisame is capable of?" Haku asked, as they jumped from branch to branch.

But the girl didn't answer. She just stared onwards, not paying attention to Haku's question.

"Naruko-san!" he called out, snapping her out of it, as she looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked, noticing the worried look in her eyes.

"This isn't like you," he added, keeping his eye contact.

He was right. Normally she would usually rush into combat, all pumped up and ready to kick ass. Now she feeling the hesitation, yet at the same time they had to save their friends.

"I see it in you eyes. You're afraid," he continued.

"I am," Naruko nodded.

"I've met this guy before, you know, along with his partner… And it ended badly. Really badly. And now, Ero-sennin is not here to protect me either."

"So you know what he is capable of, then," Haku said.

"The shark guy? His sword takes your chakra," she replied.

"Even bijuu chakra…"

"From what I gather, it would take a master taijutsu fighter to counter him properly," Haku said, trying to think up a strategy.

"I see another one! Close by, following the first man!" Ranmaru voiced up from the closed bag on Haku's back.

"Same clothing, dark hair, and his eyes… they have special powers."

"Itachi… I knew it…" Naruko growled.

"The one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan…" Haku said.

"We need a strategy, fast. Someone will have to take on Kisame, while the rest fights the other. But who? None of us are of any advantage against Kisame, and the Sharingan has frightening powers of its own."

"I'll take on the shark guy," Naruko said.

"You and Utakata rely on ninjutsu and ranged combat, while I mostly fight directly, even with Kurama's help."

"Even in spite of him having the Samehada?" Haku pointed out.

"It's just…" Naruko answered, with her eyes narrowed in hesitation.

"There is no other way."

"I see," Haku sighed, agreeing to her words.

None of them were particularly suited to fight the swordsman, and Naruko, in spite of her weakness, was the one in the five-man group who was the closest to a direct fighter.

"If you have people backing you up, we might hold out for an escape…" Haku said in thought.

"But something has to be done with the Sharingan."

"I can help!" Ranmaru voiced up from inside the bag, causing both Haku and Naruko to look over their shoulders at the bag.

"Ranmaru-kun, have you ever been in combat against other dojutsu-users before?" Haku queried.

"Yes. When Raiga and I traveled together, we sometimes met people with special powers, similar to mine. They could see everywhere, but my powers were greater. I made us invisible to their eyes, and made them see things they shouldn't," the younger boy explained.

_'They could see everywhere… isn't that?' _Naruko thought, connecting the dots.

"Ranmaru, how did they look like?" she asked the boy.

"Their eyes were mostly white, they had long hair, and I remember they had headbands with a leaf symbol. Konoha ninja, right?"

"The Hyuga clan!. Wait, are you saying that you actually repelled their Byakugan with your genjutsu?" Naruko asked, astounded.

"The Byakugan, that's what it's called? Yes, I did," Ranmaru nodded from within the bag.

"I didn't think you could make yourself invisible to other people," Haku added, a little perplexed.

"I can make most people see things, but I cannot make us invisible. But against the Byakugan, I could."

"It sounds like he made the Byakugan back-fire. Maybe his dojutsu is stronger against other dojutsu than normal eyes…" Naruko speculated.

Her eyes widened, as a thought occurred to her.

"Maybe… is it possible that…"

She turned and looked at Haku, who met hers with a knowing look of his own. He nodded at the thought.

"I am most suited to fight with Ranmaru-kun," he said.

"It is settled then. I and he will fight Itachi, while the rest of you try to take on Kisame."

"Be careful, he has something called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It has some frightening jutsus. Don't look into them, or you're toast!" Naruko urged.

"I know, you have given us the details before. But with Ranmaru-kun to help me, I don't even have to look into his eyes," Haku replied.

Naruko, nodded, not saying any other word. Still, they could feel the extra tension coming from her.

"Naruko-san," Haku spoke again, "even if we face overwhelming odds, and even if you feel fear, don't let it discourage you. If we all fight with all our strength, and if we fight to protect each other, I am sure we can overcome this."

The words were spoken with true conviction, and it brought a smile on Naruko's face, as she looked back at Haku.

"Thanks Haku, I needed that," she spoke, her face lighting up.

The boy smiled back at her.

"You know, I think you would have made a great kage. You know how to inspire people," she added.

"I don't know if I'm suited for that, but thanks for your vote of confidence," he nodded back.

**"I don't mean to interrupt your pep-talk, but we're about there. I sense them, get ready!" **Kurama interrupted.

"We're getting there!" Naruko said to the other two, before suddenly bursting into bright orange light.

**— END FLASHBACK —**

Itachi looked back over to the real Haku, only to spot three more. Two behind the boy, and one on a tree above.

"It's useless!" they all called.

They all began their run into different directions around him, and they all threw senbon at him.

Itachi could see them all. Their chakra. Their bodies and where they would move. All the flying projectiles. Where they would strike. He quickly moved his blade, and spun quickly around to block and dodge. But mostly he got to do, was to observe as most projectiles passed through his blade, then through himself.

He winced slightly, as he felt the sting from his left shoulder. He quickly glanced over it to see a few senbon impaled into it.

_'He dodged the ones I aimed for his neck, and no critical nerves were hit,'_ Haku thought.

_'But it appears that Ranmaru's dojutsu has the desired effect. Not being used to get caught in genjutsu, his confusion is clouding his focus. If this keeps up, we may actually take him down.'_

He stepped into his fighting stance, while Itachi observed rest of the Haku's he was seeing do the same.

_'Still, we must anticipate anything. This is the one who killed off the entire Uchiha clan, after all.'_

"Genjutsu…" Itachi spoke.

"So this is what being trapped in a genjutsu is like… Interesting."

He blinked his own eyes, as he added more chakra to his Sharingan, trying to see through it. But there was no change, he still saw multiple images of the boy, and more were entering the fray, either forming out of thin air or showing up from the bushes and trees around them.

"And you managed to place it on me, defeating my Sharingan. However…"

"Behind you!" Ranmaru called out, and Haku spun around to counter the blade of another Itachi that sprung out of the bushes. They ended up in a struggle, with him holding his senbon against a blade that was pressing against him.

The second Itachi's attack was faster than Haku had anticipated, and it managed to cut a part of the strap that was holding Ranmaru's bag onto him, but he still blocked the attack with all his might, making it a struggle to overpower one another. One that the new attacker slowly was winning.

_'No, don't look into his eyes,'_ Haku thought, keeping his gaze low.

"Impressive. You knew I was in the bushes?" the new Itachi asked.

"Then I shall show you impressive," Haku taunted back, as he went through one-hand seals with his free hand.

The Uchiha widened his eyes slowly as he observed the hand.

_'One-handed seals?'_

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Raging Waves)!"

Haku took a deep breath, while still holding off against the blade of his enemy. He blew out a stream of water on the surprised Uchiha who was pushed back slightly. Haku then went in for another strike, which ended into yet another struggle.

"You could have dodged me and escaped, but you did not. Why?" Itachi inquired.

"So that you won't prevent this!" Haku responded, going through new sets of one hand seals.

_'For now I have enough water around me.'_

"Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand flying needles of death)"

Out of the water, countless numbers of stiff needles were formed, and quickly surrounded them, leaving only a small opening for Haku.

"I must add, fighting Sasuke-kun helped me discover weaknesses in this jutsu, which I have corrected. There is no escape for you."

"Every jutsu has a weakness," Itachi stated bluntly.

"True," Haku nodded, "but I wonder if you can uncover any, given that I'm keeping you from forming any seals of your own."

"Simple," Itachi said.

"Look out, he's going to blow!" Ranmaru yelled!

_'Shit!'_ Haku thought, widening his eyes in realization as the figure in front of him began to glow intensely.

'BOOM!'

**— With Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru vs Kisame —**

They had been running for about a minute, hoping to draw Kisame away from Itachi, and they did. Whether it could be called success or not they didn't know, since both the villains most likely allowed it anyway. Both were dangerous enough on their own accord.

"So, running away again are you, gaki?" Kisame taunted after them

They landed on a open area below the tall trees. Shadow from the sunlight above was provided, as the tall pine trees spread wide their branches above, but the trunks didn't add too many obstacles at ground level.

They turned to face the swordsman, landing there himself with a confident smirk.

"Oh, had enough of the chase, huh?" he grinned.

"You probably did me a favor anyway. Itachi-san won't be in my way if I go a little over broad."

Naruko glared back at the swordsman.

"So, gaki, are you going to stand still and watch as I beat your friends into a pulp this time?" Kisame called out to her.

It caused her to flinch a little, remembering the certain memory of their last encounter. The reminder could easily cause anyone to lose faith, but instead Naruko began gritting her teeth, more and more. She began to shake, but not in fear.

"Don't listen to him," Utakata said.

"He's only trying to get to you."

She didn't care for Utakata's words. Her glare intensified, and she could feel a deep rage build up against the swordsman. Not only for him, but for his partner as well. And at herself for her failure last time.

"Don't… you… dare… bringing up that moment!" she growled in absolute anger, shaking from her rage.

"I won't just stand still and watch, or let myself get hindered by your damn sword! I will pay you and Itachi twice over for what you did!"

_'Naruko/Naruko-chan,'_ both Utakata and Hotaru thought in unison, both sending a quick look at the girl, while keeping their fighting stances.

_'What really happened the last time?'_ Hotaru asked herself, feeling worried for her friend.

"Good, I hope to have more fun with you this time, than I had the last time. That is, if you have more than petty ninjutsu this time," Kisame grinned.

**"Fine, anger is good and all that, but don't lose your focus,"** Kurama advised her.

**"Keep it together! That Kisame will try to use it against you."**

She took a deep breath, and managed to barely keep herself from flying into blind rage.

_'Not the time to risk it. Can it, Naruko!'_ she thought to herself.

"Now then," Kisame said, holding his blade to his front view in ready position.

"Pity that Haku-no-gaki chose to face off against Itachi-san, he won't live long. Though I wonder if he will prove a better challenge against him, than that weak otouto of his that bothered us the last time."

"Don't you dare speaking of it like that!" Naruko roared, and threw her kunai at him.

* * *

**— Naruko, age 13 —**

As the dust settled, Naruko was shocked to see Itachi holding Sasuke's wrist, having taken no damage at all. He had simply grabbed it and deflected the Chidori into the wall. Kisame just stood there, apparently with no concern at all.

_'How… When… Oh shit…'_ Naruko's mind went along, trying franticly to put all pieces together as quickly as she could.

These were really no push-overs, that was for sure.

_'I have to do something! Kurama, now!'_

She made the tiger seal, and as her bijuu linked their chakra together, at an instant Naruko was glowing orange, wearing her bijuu coat and drawing the attention from the three others.

"This power…" Kisame wondered.

"Naruhodo, this is the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Noticing their distraction, Sasuke tried to break away from Itachi's grip.

"You're a bother," the older Uchiha muttered, and broke his wrist in a swift move with his hand. Naruko heard the sickening sound of the crush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sasuke screamed and dropped down, writhing in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruko screamed out!

"Chikuso!" she cursed.

_'Need to summon reinforcements!' _she thought, not caring if Gama-oyabun would raze the entire building. She could not take any chances with these guys.

The girl bit her finger, to go through the seals.

Boar → Dog → Bird -

"Ninpo -"

"Too slow!" Kisame said, and swung his massive bandaged blade at her.

Naruko dodged back, but dropped instantly on her knee and panted to her surprise.

_'What the…? I avoided him, what happened? This feeling only comes after I use Kurama's cha…kra?…'_

Her mind froze as she looked down on her hands and discovered that her hands were not glowing. They had the natural color, the chakra really was gone.

_'Kuso… Kuso! How did this happen?!'_ she cursed.

**"Look at his weapon," **Kurama pointed out, as Kisame lifted it upon his shoulder.

**"That's no normal sword, it took the chakra!"**

"My Samehada can shave… and devour chakra," Kisame explained, as the white wrappings began shaking and bulging around, it was consuming what it had taken.

**"Tsk, figures. Our link has been disrupted, hold them off with your own chakra while I sort this out!"**

"It would be annoying if she used her petty jutsus. Perhaps we should cut off her arms before doing it to her legs," Kisame said, and held out the blade towards her.

"The hell you will!" she growled.

She made the bird seal.

"Fuuton: Air Bullets!"

She jumped backwards as she blasted out several small air bullets at the shark-guy, forcing him to block the attacks with his Samehada.

"Is that all you got?" Kisame smirked.

"Very petty jutsu."

_'Shit! And I still haven't nailed down the Fuuton: Renkudan (Drilling air bullets) yet. I need to get Sasuke to move away out of here, before I can use a wide attack like Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) or Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)… actually, both together would have been grea- wait, that's it!'_

She moved her hands into the clone seal.

_'Naruko, you baka, why didn't you think of this earlier?'_

"Kage Bu-"

"Enough, it's over!" Kisame called out.

Sasuke was barely able to get the glimpse of Kisame charging at Naruko in incredible speed, thanks to his Sharingan. The swordsman was about to cut down on her.

"NARUKO!"

**"KIT!"** Kurama roared.

The world slowed down as the girl could do nothing but watch as the giant wrapped blade come down over her view.

'POOF!'

'CLANG!'

"Nani?" Kisame exclaimed, as his blade had been blocked mid-air by a smoke cloud that appeared in front of the girl, just in the nick of time.

With the smoke clearing, Naruko could see the red toad with black markings in front of her, slightly taller than herself, its arm guards blocking the blade. Kisame looked at it, just as surprised as the jinchuuriki herself.

'POOF'

Another smoke cloud popped up behind the girl.

"You two… don't know me well," the voice of a distinct pervert taunted them.

Naruko could swear she was hearing some instruments playing off in the distance.

"Jiraiya the man… is better at winning a girl… than being seduced by one."

He held the said woman over his right shoulder, all knocked out cold. Naruko could swear she was hearing Japanese string-instruments playing somewhere in the far background while Ero-sennin was doing his introductory appearance speech… again!

"I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty."

Now the blonde looked around, staring at him in discreet disbelief.

"When you become a great like me,"

He stretched out his free arm, and turned his head away, preparing for the finale.

"women will go crazy over your own beauty!"

He finished by swinging his head forward and showing off his face to the audience, having a grinning look mixed between crazy, cocky and overly self-confident.

Along with the… weird intro music, was the sound of Japanese pin instruments, and the slightly distant yell of a what could be a stereotypical fighting ninja.

"IIIIOOOOOUUUUU…" **(1)**

For some reason, these sounds would appear, coming from nowhere, whenever Ero-Sennin was doing this.

* * *

**— Present time —  
****— With Haku and Ranmaru vs Itachi —**

The real Itachi watched as the dust cloud from the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) settled. All the illusions remained, with multiple Hakus facing him. Several began to throw senbon at him, but he stood unfazed, and let every single illusion pass him.

Just after his Kage Bunshin had engaged Haku, the struggling couple had suddenly multiplied in his vision. Surely, the one casting the genjutsu was trying to keep him from interfering. But the explosion was unmistakably his work, and he easily trailed the real Haku, when he flew out and hit the tree.

Ironically, he also noticed the bag laying nearby. The top had been torn off with one of the straps, and a face was revealed.

"Haku! Get up! Haku! Are you okay?!" he franticly yelled to the older one.

However, somehow he knew that Itachi was watching him, and he suddenly multiplied in his field of vision, with all of them looking at the Uchiha.

"Just as I thought…" Itachi said, keeping his solemn voice low.

Haku began to stirr, and slowly opened his eyes. The vision was at first groggy, but he quickly got the bearing of Ranmaru laying on the ground nearby, and the real Itachi staring at his partner.

_'Damn it, I should have anticipated something like this. Even Zabuza-san would have been given a run for his money against this one,'_ he thought.

_'We knew the Kage Bunshin was hiding there, but still we…'_

He began to lift himself up, fighting against the pain of burnt skin and cracked bones, courtesy of impacting with the tree behind him.

"You're still alive?" Itachi noted, before the rising Haku multiplied in his vision.

"Haku, why?" Ranmaru asked, distraught over what the older one had done.

"Don't worry, I'm not down yet. And I will protect you, Ranmaru-kun," he said, giving an assuring smile to the boy, in spite of his burning pain.

"I see," Itachi said, slowly turning his head back and forth, looking over all the illusions, many of them attacking him.

Somehow he figured that the real one wasn't ready yet.

"So you threw off your bag to protect your comrade, while taking the blow yourself. And somehow you managed to survive with lesser wounds."

"You're sharp at analyzing," Haku responded.

"I can see why you were a prodigy. And as for how I survived… call it instincts."

Yes, he had used the opportunity to tear off the damaged strap, grab it and throw Ranmaru out of the dome of water needles, through the only opening he had left for himself. Rather get Ranmaru at a safe distance quicker, than trying to jump out himself and risk both their lives. Though the very next quick moment, he somehow made thin wall of ice in front of him to absorb the explosion, still the cost were cracked bones, a severely bruised back and burns on his skin.

"You're successfully casting genjutsu on me, overpowering my Sharingan. You predict my attacks correctly. You knew that my Kage Bunshin was hiding nearby, in spite of it hiding flawlessly. Given all these factors, there is only one explanation."

He turned towards the small sea of Ranmarus.

"Yes… you're eyes. They do glow red."

Ranmaru tensed up. What was this man up to?

"I had never believed I would witness your power, I thought it to be extinct."

Haku shot his eyes wide at the words. Itachi knew of the dojutsu?!

"W-What?" Ranmaru whispered, not believing what he was hearing.

"The prowess you carry in your eyes. The Jougan (Eye of Purity). The eyes of the pure ones, who can see where others cannot. The eyes that can see into the heart."

Total silenced lingered in the air. Neither Ranmaru or Haku had expected the Uchiha to know of this. Itachi remained still, in spite of the genjutsu working on his mind, for he knew he had their attention.

"How do you know this?" Ranmaru asked, breaking the silence, and temporarily making all the illusions halt and stand still.

"It's ancient history of the Uchiha clan," he responded, before brushing aside some hair bangs blocking the front of his face.

"Long ago, before the village system we know of today, the shinobi clans were waging war against each other. Most famous were the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. This is common knowledge."

"However, few if any, know today of the clan that bore the Jougan. In a secret basement under the Uchiha compound in Konoha, is a stone tablet that tells the ancient history of the Uchiha clan, including details that others do not know of. In one point during our history, we faced a clan that we greatly feared: The Tamizu clan."

He pointed towards the group of Ranmarus.

"Those were your ancestors. While we took pride in ourselves and our Sharingan, and while we held a grudging respect for the Senju clan, our eternal rivals, we greatly feared the Tamizu clan, for their Jougan had the ability to negate any other dojutsu. _Our_ dojutsu. _Our_ powers. We were weakened whenever we face them. The Tamizu clan were not of the strongest clans, but they were our natural enemies."

"At one point, the Uchiha clan made a temporary alliance with the Hyuga clan, another bitter rival of ours. We had in common that both clans carried strong dojutsu, and we found a common enemy in the Tamizu clan, as we all feared your eyes. We joined forces, and we attacked."

Ranmaru tensed at what he was hearing, and the sad truth he knew was coming.

"Even though they put up a valiant fight, we won in the end and had them all exterminated, leaving no survivors. Or so we thought… It appears you carry their line."

The last survivor of the Tamizu, that was the truth revealed about his life. Ranmaru didn't know what he should think, he felt all the emotions running wild inside. For his entire life, Ranmaru had wanted to know anything about his parents, or anything of his family. Or the secrets behind his dojutsu. The Jougan, as Itachi had named it. They had died when he was an infant, he was told. They had left him in care of that village, and weakened as he was, he could not go out and discover the world on his own. And then when they all learned of his powers, they turned against him. He had no family, no friend, before Raiga came into his life.

Still, had his parents loved him? Or had it been a lie when he was told of their death, had they abandoned him? Why was he carrying these powers? What was the truth behind them? Why was it him? These questions had haunted him the entire life.

Yet here was his enemy, a natural rival, threatening his precious friends, and at the same time he knew the secrets behind his dojutsu. Or at least some of the history behind it. The most unexpected source of them all. A part of him felt tempted at capturing Itachi to learn more.

No! They were after Naruko and Utakata. They had to save them first!

"But ironically," Itachi continued, "you yourself are being carried. I assume that you were born with a weak body, then."

"Are you going to kill me?" Ranmaru asked, feeling greatly disturbed, and afraid.

"If I have to. After all, you and your partner are in our way."

"Don't listen to him, Ranmaru-kun!" Haku called out, while holding onto his bruised chest.

"Don't hold back, we need to take him down! The others are waiting for us."

The words helped Ranmaru get back his confidence. He gave Haku a nod, and his eyes glowed bright red. Itachi watched as more and more illusions appeared around him, and due to his Sharingan, the false movements they gave became intensified. He predicted moves that were not real, overloading his senses more than it would for a normal person. His own dojutsu turned against him. And even more, the multiples of Ranmaru disappeared, leaving no one left in his vision. Even some of the solid trees disappeared into thin air, along with several Hakus, while others appeared around him.

"I see. You intend to hide in your illusionary crowd, while feeding my eyes with illusions. I cannot track you like this."

_'The idea precisely,' _Haku thought, as he placed his hands into the ice tiger seal.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)"

_'I will take no chances. I will finish him off with my jutsu.'_

Plates of ice mirrors began to form around Itachi, making a dome, while the Uchiha had closed his own eyes. If he tried watching, he would see illusions everywhere, including false duplicates of ice objects, while the real ones could very well be hidden from his vision. Ranmaru focused on casting more and more genjutsu on his target, effectively keeping him pinned down. He would have no chance to recognize the real one from the fake ones, or see them if they were hidden. The Uchiha was totally blinded. They would win, he was sure of it.

"The Jougan… truly an impressive dojutsu…" Itachi spoke, still keeping his eyes closed.

Haku now entered the closest ice mirror, and immediately, copies of him appeared all over in the dome, and they all held their senbon ready.

"It's over," his voice rang all over.

"However…" Itachi continued.

"I wonder how well it holds against the Mangekyou Sharingan."

His eyes shot open. Gone were the three tomoe, instead they revealed something that looked like a bent three-star shuriken with a red pupil in the center. Ranmaru gasped as he saw it, and felt a great shift in the Uchiha's power, and as if… a grip he had on him was torn off.

Many of the illusions disappeared in an instant, and the Uchiha pulled out his blade in lightening fast speed and quickly moved in a blurry way, successfully blocking the entire sea of senbon thrown at him. He quickly reached out his hand, and grabbed a shocked Haku mid-air, by his wrist.

"Nani?!" the boy exclaimed, not anticipating that move while moving between the mirrors.

Armed with his blade in the other hand, Itachi made his strike.

'Slit!'

'Clang!'

Itachi glanced down to see Haku struggling against his blade with back-hand held senbon of his own, in his free hand, barely brought out in time to block the second attack.

The Uchiha looked over Haku's chest, noting the wound crossing vertically on the left side of his chest. Haku was able to force himself away from the first attack, a vertical strike over his chest, upwards. Though the attack hit, he managed to avoid fatal damage, and to bring up his senbon in back-hand grip to block the second strike.

"H-Haku! His eyes changed!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Ranmaru-kun, find a way to subdue him!" Haku yelled back, then gritted his teeth as Itachi was overpowering him, in addition to his own pain.

_'Don't look at his eyes! Don't look at his eyes!'_ he thought, remembering Naruko's warning about the Mangekyou Sharingan, while also trying to keep every ounce of control over the situation.

Keeping his calm was becoming increasingly difficult.

Itachi observed as new Hakus began to appear around him, but adding more chakra to his eyes, they disappeared, one by one.

"I… I…" Ranmaru muttered.

"I can't! His powers are too strong!" he yelled to Haku, feeling despair trying to overcome him.

_'Shit… move!'_ Haku thought, attempting to make one-hand seals with the other hand, which wrist was in Itachi's grip.

'SNAP!'

"GAAA-AAH!" Haku yelled out in pain, as Itachi instantly broke his wrist.

"I cannot let you do that," the Uchiha said with a terrifying calm voice that would send chills down the spine of anyone who witnessed.

In quick despair, trying to do anything to fend him off, Haku kicked up a leg and tried to hit the Uchiha, but he countered with his own leg, and with his grip, he quickly spun around and threw Haku, crashing through one of the mirrors.

"Haku!" Ranmaru yelled as he watched his friend roll on the ground.

The rest of the mirrors began to crack.

_'He…'_ Haku thought, as he came to a standstill.

_'I expected difficulty, but still… He is on a whole complete different level… Even my fight with Sasuke-kun cannot compare to this…'_

He felt it, the darkness, the black nothingness trying to take over.

"Haku!" Ranmaru yelled at him.

"Haku, get up!"

_'Get up…'_ Haku thought, thinking over the words calling to him.

_'Get… No! I can't let myself go down now! Ranmaru-kun needs me! Naruko-san needs me! Everyone needs me!'_

He gritted his teeth, as he willed himself to stay awake, and tried to force himself up.

_'GAAH! My wrist!'_

His pain increase manyfold as he attempted to lift himself with both arms, including the one with the broken wrists.

"Now then," Itachi spoke, as he slowly turned towards Ranmaru, who looked back at him in fear.

Haku gazed up at them turned against each other.

"Ranmaru-kun, NO! DON'T!" Haku yelled with all the strength he could muster.

The words came too late, as Itachi spoke the next word.

"Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)" **(2)**

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Today's recommendation: "Mist over Troubled Waters" by CharitysSongbird.**

(You didn't see this one coming, did you, CharitysSongbird? :P)

From the same author that brought us "Leafs new Tree". I have to admit, this recommendation is the reason that caused me to write the one for "Leafs new Tree" in previous chapter. Since they both have almost the same background, I realized that I couldn't give this a detailed recommendation before I had given one to "Leafs new Tree". The way I see it, you can't fully understand this one without understanding the background of the other one. And "Leafs new Tree" is his main work, so it would have felt a bit unfair. And here we go:

The background is the same: Naruto's two triplet sisters are jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but this time, things go horribly wrong. There is no Juubi to help Naruto this time, and his parents remain blind to their neglect of Naruto, while giving his sisters all the praise and attention, unwittingly turning them arrogant, and the closest one to a family Naruto has, Jiraiya the gama-sennin, is innocently framed for a crime and has to leave the Land of Fire. Somehow 8-year old Naruto gets himself mixed with Jiraiya's escape, and learning what was happening to Naruto and that his family pretty much had cast him out (at least, that was how the boy felt it at this point, due to some nasty incidents and misunderstandings with his family, along with the neglect from his parents), Jiraiya decides to take him under his wing and raise him himself.

Kushina and Minato are utterly devastated when they discover that Naruto has disappeared with Jiraiya, and realizes from the evidence that they had neglected him. The truth dawns upon them: The family is broken, and it's mostly their own fault. And now Naruto is gone from them, possibly forever. Meanwhile, through a series of events, Naruto and Jiraiya become residents of Kirigakure, and become a new family: Terumi Mei, the Mizukage, becomes their mother and wife, and after bringing a new little sister into Naruto's world, they remain a happy family. For the first time, Naruto knows true happiness and receives the love he so desperately needed.

But only for a limited time, for one day, five years after he disappeared from his family, in the Land of Waves a masked team Naruto runs into Konoha's Team 7 while hunting Momochi Zabuza, serving as the first in a domino of events that will lead the Namikazes to cross paths with the Uzumakis from Kiri, again and again. Will they be able to maintain peace and possible alliance, or does everything go to hell the day the Namikazes discover Uzumaki Uto's real identity: Their lost son Naruto, whom they desperately long to find?

Technically, this story hasn't made it on my favorite list yet, since I think it's still a bit too short and hasn't reached the closest climax yet, but it has proven itself so far, and I have great expectations to what is coming next in this one. For truly, it's building up to something great at this point.

Reasons I like this story:  
\- It's CharitysSongbird. Do I have to say more?  
\- I LOVE THE PLOT SO FAR! Hence why I write all this. Everything is so exciting that I couldn't wait any longer with writing this recommendation. AH! THE SUSPENSE!  
\- The Ame orphans are saved and become main characters. Nagato is a cool sensei, but man, I have never seen a more hysterically funny depiction of Yahiko before! He outranks canon Naruto in goofiness! (It probably adds to it that he is a full adult, while 13-year old canon Naruto was just a hyperactive boy with attention-craving).  
\- Naruto becomes jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, a creature more civilized and calm than the Kyuubi. Has proven interesting so far.  
\- The conflict of interests that looms in the background.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Think of the intro when Jiraiya came to Naruto's rescue in Naruto episode 84. Same scene. Same sillyness :P**

**(2) "Moon Reader" was the translation used for Tsukuyomi on the Naruto wiki. I know, I have heard other and more fitting translations.**

**The dreaded Tsukuyomi! Will Ranmaru survive?! If not: Nice knowing ya, kid.**

**The idea about having Ranmaru counter the Sharingan, and not just the Byuakugan, is originally inspired by "Tales of Outcasts", chapter 7, by The Night Hunter. Truth be told, this part in his story was the one that gave me the idea to add Ranmaru as a main character. Good story, by the way. Read it if you haven't! **

**I'd like to thank Idea . Getthe for the name on Ranmaru's dojutsu. I liked your suggestion, "The Jougan" (Eye of Purity) best. As a prize, you receive an imaginary cookie from me. Enjoy!**

**Until next time!**


	28. Jougan vs Mangekyou Sharingan

**Author's note:**

**And here comes part 3 of the fight with Akatsuki.**

**And the usual stuff: ****  
**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

They are currently traveling through the northern lands, for now the land of Rice, but now without peril: There are those who hunts them, and now Akatsuki has caught up to them.

After saving Utakata and Hotaru, the two jinchuuriki and Hotaru lured Kisame away, leaving Haku and an unseen Ranmaru behind to deal with Itachi. In spite of a difficult fight against the infamous Uchiha, Ranmaru's dojutsu successfully overpowered the Sharingan and rendered it practically blind, and gave Haku and Ranmaru the upper hand. Itachi recognized it as the Jougan, the dojutsu carried by a clan now extinct that long ago were enemies of the Uchiha, and Ranmaru was revealed to be the carrier of their line. Unfortunately, the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan was not easily undone, as it broke through the Jougan's powers, and Itachi cast his dreaded genjutsu as he looked into the eyes of Ranmaru: Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 28: Jougan vs Mangekyou Sharingan**

**— Naruko Age 13 —**

"Jiraiya, the man, does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your beauty!"

Everyone stood still, not uttering a single word nor making any sound. Until Naruko stood turned, staring at the pervert, her being annoyed while he had a sheepish grin.

"Ah… ah…" he uttered.

"Yeah right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman!" Naruko raged and pointed at him, her eyes being comedically angry white.

"I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, Ero-sennin!"

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people," he said, feeling embarrassed and rubbing his head sheepishly with his free arm, while the other held the woman over his shoulder.

"Shut up you… baka!"

She turned around and pointed at the two intruders.

"More importantly, these guys aren't just chumps, Ero-sennin! You hear me, Ero-sennin?"

"STOP CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN!" Jiraiya yelled back, with anime anger tears sprouting out from his eyes to both sides.

Itachi remained silent, as he kept his gaze on the Sannin.

"Kheh-heh-heh-heh-heh," Kisame chuckled, while his sword still rested on the metal guards of the toad in front of him.

"He is the great Jiraiya-sama, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all," he said.

"Even if you are an extreme lover of women… I knew we couldn't hold you off that easily."

_'What did he just say?!'_ Naruko thought, widening her eyes.

**"That confirms it. They _are_ after us,"** Kurama added in.

"It seems you have dispelled the genjutsu from that woman," Kisame continued.

Jiraiya was looking at them both, all serious now. Gone was that goofiness of his from moments earlier.

"You're a disgrace to all men," the Sannin opened up, ang gently he put down the woman by the wall.

"using your eye to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruko…"

_'Separate us…'_ Naruko thought

**_'Yep, undoubtedly after us,'_** Kurama thought, keeping full attention on the situation at hand.

"So you are after Naruko, after all," Jiraiya said, with a low voice that spoke threat.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the very moment the confirming words were given. Itachi stood silent in his thoughts for a moment.

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew," he finally spoke up.

"Naruhodo. You were the source."

_'Wait, he says that Kakashi-sensei 'knew'?'_ Naruko thought, widening her eyes as she was putting together two and two.

_'Does that mean…'_

"It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruko-san with us," the older Uchiha confirmed, his voice remaining calm.

She had pretty much put together the pieces since the start, but the confirmation somehow made her feel more tense inside… and afraid. Who were the Akatsuki? How dangerous were they? Somehow, Itachi was the catalyst of everything she felt. Had it been anyone else, she would probably rush in like usual, trying to kick their asses. But him… the butcher of the Uchiha clan. The one Sasuke hated most of all. On one hand, he was an enemy just like everyone else. And at the same time he wasn't just an enemy. He was something more… The darkness in Sasuke's life.

'POOF!' it sounded as the toad that blocked for Kisame disappeared into a smoke cloud and vanished.

"I can't hand Naruko over to you!" Jiraiya declared with an authority that Naruko rarely had heard from this man.

He was usually kind, perverted or a baka, but man, did he have some power behind his words when the situation called for it.

"We'll see about that," Itachi calmly replied back.

"Very well, I'll get rid of you two here," Jiraiya said, entering his battle stance.

"Then bring it on!" Sasuke growled, as he slowly forced himself up from the floor, fighting through the pain of his broken wrist.

"If anyone is going to…"

He slowly spread his legs out, and got into fighting position. Still, his left hand hung limp.

"… to protect Naruko… then I am!"

He stood there, breathing heavily from all the strain he was going through. Itachi looked over his shoulder at the younger brother.

"Gaki, you're more than roughed up. Sit this one out!" Jiraiya ordered him.

But it fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" he yelled and attacked, trying to land a right hook on Itachi, but the elder Uchiha kicked him and sent him flying all the way to the T-intersection at the end of the hallway, where he crashed into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yelled.

She was about to run, but Sasuke yelled at her as she took the first step.

"Naruko! Don't go near him, he's dangerous!"

Somehow it froze her in her steps. Sasuke didn't want her involved.

"I told you before…" he growled as he forced himself up along the wall.

"I'm… going to protect you… with all I have… even if that Sennin of yours can take them on by himself… I won't back out!"

He opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan, with two tomoe in each eye.

The memories flashed through his mind, seeing the bodies of his dead parents, the blood running from them, Itachi standing in the darkness above them, with his red eyes.

"I won't let Itachi take everything away again!"

Realizing Sasuke's intent, Jiraiya decided that this was not the time to stand still, and was about to move, when Kisame held up the blade in front off him to block his passage.

"Let's not get hasty, shall we? It seems that the fight is turning into theirs. Should we not watch it?" the swordsman grinned.

"If you think I'm going to let Sasuke take it all on himself, then you're wrong," Jiraiya replied.

A blue sphere began forming in the palm of his hand.

_'What is that?'_ Naruko thought, seeing the jutsu for the first time in her life.

"I didn't give that gaki those training advices of mine, only for him to throw away his life!" Jiraiya yelled as he lounged forwards with his attack, and Kisame lifted up his blade to block it.

"OOOOUUUUHHHH!" Sasuke roared as he ran throughout the hall way, holding back his arm to strike, but when he made the attack, Itachi slapped it aside with his hand, kneed Sasuke's face with his strength, and hit him with a sideway swing of his other arm that sent him flying down the hallway. He coughed up some blood as he landed down on the ground, following the hard impact on the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yelled, seeing this.

Meanwhile the sphere had been grinding into the wrapped sword, but it destabilized and made a small explosion, forcing both Kisame and Jiraiya to step backwards.

"Naruhodo. So that is Samehada," Jiraiya muttered, realizing why his jutsu had failed. Or half-way, as Kisame looked displeased at the damage on his sword.

The white wrapping had been torn of where Jiraiya had hit, revealing scales beneath with cracks on the surface. The blade itself was shaking, and growling, and Kisame was looking at the damage with slight anger.

"Even if Samehada absorbed the chakra the best it could, that jutsu of yours left a wound on it," he stated.

"For someone to manage this with ninjutsu… I'll give it to you, the name of Sannin is well-deserved."

"And you say that just because I hurt your weapon?" Jiraiya scoffed.

"Samehada is not something you can harm with mere ninjutsu," Kisame said.

"Then perhaps I should bring on the taijutsu then?" Jiraiya said, and cracked his knuckles.

"Or perhaps ninjutsu far better than the Rasengan?"

_'Rasengan?'_ Naruko thought briefly.

Her eyes had been switching between Jiraiya's fight, and Sasuke.

"Hoy, Itachi-san, this guy is serious. I don't think we can hold for long," Kisame called out to his partner behind him.

Itachi on the other hand was keeping his eyes towards his beaten younger brother.

"I'm not through yet…" Sasuke forced out.

_'He cannot even form seals anymore,'_ Itachi thought, looking at Sasuke's broken wrist.

"I will…" Sasuke growled…

"I will… protect Naruko…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes on the younger Uchiha.

"Protect Naruko?" he repeated.

Something about the way he said it, even though calm and emotionless, made it run cold inside Naruko. Both Jiraiya and Kisame caught it as well, turning their eyes towards Itachi.

At that moment, everything went from silent to full hell. Out of a sudden, the Uchiha charged at the younger one.

"Sasuke, look out!" Naruko yelled, and made a run for it towards them, but Kisame stood in the way.

"You think I'll let you!" the swordsman growled, and swung his blade at her.

"Gaki, look out!" Jiraiya shouted and lounged forward to stop Kisame.

Having heard her scream, Sasuke tried desperately to get up, only to get Itachi's knee buried deep into his stomach.

Naruko froze as Kisame's sword was halted right in front of her. Jiraiya had just gotten his arms in front of her and had the arm guards take the blow, stopping the blade an inch in front of her.

Sasuke began to fall from the knee-attack, throwing up blood in the process.

_'Why…'_ he thought, but Itachi wouldn't let him land before he was finished.

He hit his elbow into Sasuke's neck with great force, sending intense pain through his entire body, and then kicked his knee into the boy's chest.

Kisame quickly stepped back a few meters to get some distance from the Sannin, but he turned his look over to the fight behind him.

He watched as Sasuke fell to the ground from Itachi's attack, throwing up some blood as he fell.

"Boy, that gaki pissed him off," Kisame said.

Naruko stood frozen, only able to watch the beating Sasuke was receiving. He was now hit into the wall, with a fist burying into his stomach, throwing up more blood.

_'The difference between us has not shrunk since then…'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, regarding the difference between him and his brother.

_'What is this difference?…'_

"You're not going easy on him," Kisame grinned, gleefully.

"Stop it…" Naruko whispered.

Jiraiya leapt forward with a kick at Kisame, who brought up his blade to block the attack, and hold him off, yet the force of him pushed him backwards, even when holding with all his own strength.

_'This Sannin isn't weak!'_ Kisame thought.

Sasuke fell over at the ground.

_'What have I been doing up to now?… Why can't I protect Naruko, like I should? Why am I so weak…' _his train of thoughts continued.

"Itachi-san, hurry up, I can't hold off much more!" Kisame urged him, as Jiraiya attacked him again, using his armguards and his own strength to parry the wrapped sword and entered a struggle to overpower one another.

Itachi picked up Sasuke, and slammed him towards the wall, in the center of the T-intersection. It was as if Kisame's words didn't reach him, he was all focused on Sasuke.

"Stop it…" Naruko kept whispering, her frightened eyes beginning to water.

_'I'm sorry, Naruko… I couldn't do any better…' _the younger Uchiha thought.

"You are weak!" Itachi said with a dangerously low tone.

"Why are you weak?"

He leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"You have taken your eye off the ball. You have forgotten your purpose, being too concerned for others. You lack hatred."

He smirked as he uttered the last words.

"Protect others…" he mocked.

He lifted his head back up again, and met Sasuke's face with his own, with his eyes closed. Then they slowly opened. Naruko could only watch as Sasuke began to scream the most horrifying screams she had ever heard in her entire life.

"HUAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAHH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

It pierced her to her bones.

"Being cruel as usual," Kisame spoke, looking over his shoulder while barely holding Jiraiya back.

Jiraiya himself looked beyond the foe in his front, at where Itachi held Sasuke.

"He used Tsukuyomi on his otouto."

At this remark, Jiraiya widened his eyes.

_'Did he say 'Tsukuyomi'?!'_ he thought.

**_'Tsukuyomi?! He actually used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke-no-gaki?!'_** Kurama thought, his ears pinched as he heard the name of the dreaded jutsu being spoken.

"Stop it… Stop it… Stop it…" Naruko kept repeating, water threatening to spill from her eyes.

She watched as Sasuke went limp in Itachi's grip.

"STOP IT!" she yelled out and charged forward with a kunai, with a few tears being thrown out to the air as she rushed forward.

**"Hoy! Kit! Stop, I'm just a little more away from reestablishing our link!" **Kurama urged her, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You think I'll let you?!" Kisame growled, as the girl passed him running towards Itachi.

He shove back Jiraiya and ran after the girl, though the sage allowed him to do so, for he went through his own hand seals in lightning speed.

Snake → Boar → Rat → Dragon → Boar → Dragon → Tiger → Both

Itachi turned his head slightly as he heard the approaching running steps from Naruko, but the said girl and Kisame who chased her both halted as something grabbed onto their feet. They watched as red flesh grew on the walls and ceiling around them, and within seconds everything was covered by this flesh.

_'What is this?'_ Naruko thought, still with her eyes wet.

"Ninpo: Gamaguchi Shibari (Toad Mouth Bind)" Jiraiya said, holding his palms onto the ground, with both Kisame and Naruko looking back at him. Sasuke was sucked into the wall, which forced Itachi to let go.

Kisame looked down to see the flesh wrapping around his feet.

"You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame," Jiraiya smirked with confidence.

"You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from Mount Myoboku's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway, I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog."

Itachi kept looking over his shoulder towards the sage, while Kisame let out a growl. Naruko could only look around in amazement.

"Naruko, you stay still," Jiraiya called to the girl.

"Don't worry, this is my jutsu."

"Kisame, come!" Itachi called, and their feet broke away from the sticking floor's hold on them.

The flesh tried to hold back Kisame's blade, but the swordsman summoned his strength to tear it loose.

"It's useless!" Jiraiya called after them.

"No one has ever escaped from this before," he declared.

He added his chakra into the ground, and the flesh began moving like waves away from him. Behind the two villains, the flesh chased after them like an avalanche, as they turned right in the T-intersection, leading to what was now a dead end ahead of them.

"The meat wall is closing in on us!" Kisame exclaimed quickly.

He turned and cut off incoming meat tendrils that made their attempts at them, using his weapon Samehada, but more tendrils shot out from the walls and charged at them. The two ran as fast as they could towards the dead end, with only a small window to provide sun light from outside.

"The wall is faster than us. At this rate…" Kisame said.

Itachi closed his eye and focused.

_'Wha…'_ Jiraiya thought, sensing that something seriously wrong was happening.

And his instincts were right, for the next moment they heard an explosion, and the ground around them shook. As soon as the sound and shakings were gone, Jiraiya stormed past Naruko and disappeared around the corner, where the villains had gone.

"What… the heck just happened? Hey, Ero-sennin?" Naruko called after him, and followed.

_'Sasuke, please be okay,'_ she thought, as she cast a worrying glance at the wall ahead where her friend had been sucked in.

She figured he would be fine in there, as this was Ero-sennin's jutsu.

The sage stopped at the intersection, with the girl behind him a few seconds later, and stared in disbelief as in front of him, at the end of the hallway, was a wide opening. Brightly lit by the sun outside. And black flames. Small black flames, all around the opening.

"They got away…" Naruko said, stating the obvious, before they slowly stepped closer to the opening, with Jiraiya having the utmost serious look.

_'I can't believe they broke through these walls…'_ he thought with himself.

"What are these flames…?" Naruko spoke.

"They're black."

**"Don't touch them, or you'll die,"** Kurama warned, causing her to step back, with wide eyes.

Jiraiya took notice as well.

**"This is the Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), one of the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It burns endlessly for seven days and nights, and nothing can put it out. In our current state, even my chakra won't shield them from you. Like I said, touch them and you'll die."** **(1)**

**"That Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan. Even ****_I_**** fear that dojutsu. And I think it's only a matter of time before we meet him again. We must be prepared for the day when that happens."**

"Amaterasu…" Naruko whispered.

"So this is the Amaterasu," Jiraiya replied to the words of the girl.

"Kyuubi told you?"

"His name is Kurama. How many times do I have to tell you?" Naruko said, annoyed at Jiraiya once again for not using his name.

Though the annoyance was minor, given that all she had witnessed had shaken her deeply.

_'A rock frog breathes fire, but its internal organs was burned…' _the sage thought, as he rolled open an empty scroll.

_'If these black flames really is the Amaterasu, then I think I understand why they escaped. I had never imagined that even normal fire could be consumed like this.'_

He began to write down several complex kanjis and symbols in high speed, drawing a circle in the center, with spiraling arrows pointing to an empty middle. In spite of the situation, Naruko couldn't help but admire work she was witnessing. The elegance of it as he drew it all down. The total control needed to draw every single detail perfect, the perfection needed for the fuinjutsu to work. Jiraiya kept his eyes on where his brush were, never ever looking back to the other symbols even once to check if he had messed it up or not. It spoke of great experience and confidence in the field. And not to mention the high speed in drawing everything, he was done in less than two minutes.

To the blonde, this showed great mastery in fuinjutsu, and she hoped to achieve that level some day. But it was of the toughest work, and she had just recently gotten the hang of more complex storing scrolls.

"Yosh," he said, and flashed through the hand seals.

Rat → Bird → Technique specific seal → Tiger

"Fuinjutsu: Fuuka Hoin (Sealing Technique, Fire seal)"

He slammed his hand on the ground behind the sealing scroll, and a blue energy of chakra slowly came out of the scroll, and connected to the black fires. Naruko watched in awe, as the jutsu's chakra covered all the flames, which slowly disappeared into the blue light, and the chakra itself pulled itself back into the scroll.

_'I sooooo want to learn that one,'_ her mind spoke in random.

The arrows in the circle disappeared, replaced with a red-glowing kanji for the word 'seal'. As it quickly turned black, Jiraiya closed up the scroll, tied it and put it away within his shirt kimono.

"Yosh, this should do for now," he said.

**_'So the correct fuinjutsu works against the Amaterasu. Might come handy, but I highly doubt it would stop a full-scale attack,'_** Kurama mused.

Naruko turned her head around, towards down the hallway. She swallowed silently, making a slow walk towards the intersection, knowing deep within that whatever she would be seeing next, it would hurt her greatly.

* * *

**— Present time —  
****— Unknown space —**

He felt like a cold darkness pulled in him, as the world around him stopped. It was frozen. Gone. It faded away. He felt it as something grabbed him by his very soul, and pulled him out. Into a void. He watched as the skies turned crimson red, and suddenly it twisted itself and spun around into a continuous distorted image. A spinning cyclone in the skies, or whatever was in place of it, with clouds void of color flowing around it in circle in unnatural haste, like a river.

"What… Where am I?" Ranmaru asked, hearing his echo to the far distance, with no other sound present at all.

He closed his eyes, and tried to will it away, one way or another. He couldn't exactly explain how he used his own powers when fighting, he just did what he did. And he had to do something. But nothing happened. Nothing changed. For once, he was powerless. He could do nothing.

"I can't get it away…" he thought, but his words still echoed into the distance.

"Haku, somebody, help me!" he called out, but all he heard was the reflecting echo of his own voice.

"Somebody… please…"

"They will not," Itachi's voice echoed through the space.

Ranmaru jerked up his head, to see the Uchiha in front of him holding a katana in his hand. Itachi himself was all white and black, gone where the colors. Even his own colors were gone, as Ranmaru looked on himself, and discovered to his horror that he was restrained. He was bound to a cross, with both his arms spread out.

"No… please!" he whimpered.

"Is that it?" Itachi asked back.

"Is the Jougan of yours that limited?"

He stabbed the boy in his chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked, as the blade dug into his chest.

The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had received hits and kicks before, both with Raiga and with Haku, but not this.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed more, as the blade dug deeper into him, and cleaved his insides.

The world quickly got dark, and he couldn't take any more, the next moment his head fell limp.

But the darkness was only for a short time, as he woke up to see himself still bound to the cross, trapped in this dark void, but the wound on his chest gone. In front of him stood two Itachis, both holding a katana each. He whimpered in fear as he dreaded that unspeakable pain.

Pain… in this genjutsu? It shouldn't be real, but still he had felt it. Why?

"In the world of Tsukuyomi," Itachi began, answering Ranmaru's unspoken question.

One stabbed his katana into the boy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony.

"I control space and time…" Itachi continued, and the other one stabbed Ranmaru, causing him to scream even more.

"…and even the mass of objects."

They pulled out their blades, and stabbed him over and over.

"AAAAH! NO PLEASE!" he shrieked.

"Starting now, I will stab you with a katana for 24 hours." **(2)**

"YAAAAGH! AAGGAHAAAA!"

They kept stabbing until Ranmaru couldn't take it anymore, and the world quickly went dark. But the darkness was short-lived.

"How…" he muttered as he slowly came to his senses.

"Even my own genjutsu doesn't add that kind of pain… it's only genjutsu, it's only genjutsu, it's only genjutsu, it's only genjutsu…" he muttered over and over.

"You should not underestimate this because it's a genjutsu," Itachi said, as one of his figures stabbed his weapon into the boy.

"UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked.

"This pain is not fake," Itachi said.

"This pain does not differ from one created by a genjutsu, though."

Another blade stabbed in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHGH!"

"How long will your mind be able withstand this?" Itachi queried.

Another stab.

"AAAARGH-GH-GH!" Ranmaru choked.

Such intense pain. Nothing he had ever felt could compare to this. He suddenly felt like wanting to die, just here and now, to find any ease of what he was feeling. He couldn't take any more! But he said it would last 24 hours?!

"Is this it?" Itachi asked, as a blade was twisted around in him, causing him to scream even more, screams he didn't know he had left.

"Is the Jougan only that much capable? To think the Uchiha feared your prowess… But, perhaps there was no one bearing the Mangekyou Sharingan at the time. Perhaps your clan would still have been alive, if they had faced the true power of the Sharingan. You would have feared us instead, and submitted to us, maybe we would have spared you."

"What… are… you… going to… do with Naruko? And… Utakata?" Ranmaru managed to force out.

The Itachis in front of him, now three, all widened their eyes slightly.

"Interesting choice of words," Itachi spoke, as another stabbed his katana into the poor boy, shrieking even more.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Here you face my power, with no hope of escape nor relief, and you still think of your comrades instead… But if you must know before you break down, the powers they carry are important to us. We will collect their powers. It will be at the cost of their lives."

"No…" Ranmaru whispered.

"I… I can't… I don't want… Don't take them!" he forced out.

"You are in no position to threaten us. And today the Jougan ends with you," Itachi spoke, as the three stabbed him more.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Ranmaru shrieked.

_'No…'_ he thought, barely clinging on any remaining sense of sanity in his mind, as he barely resisted the urge to give into total despair, and lose it.

_'I don't want to die… I don't want to leave them… I don't… I don't want them to die!'_

"I… don't… want…" Ranmaru spoke with all the strength he could muster.

"You… won't… take…"

He felt a newfound strength rise from within. Somehow, something in him wanted to defy Itachi, to defy everything. A power he had not felt before, yet somehow it was familiar.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Ranmaru roared out in a new-found fury that cause the three Itachis in front of him to flinch in surprise by the sudden change in the boy. This was completely unexpected.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!" he roared, and suddenly the entire space flashed white.

As the light slowly subsided, Itachi was very surprised to see the boy in front of him, free of the restraints and holding over his pained chest, while panting and holding a katana of his own. Furthermore, his surprise did not lessen when he tried to move.

_'Nani?'_ his mind echoed through the space as he found that _he_ was locked into the same restraints that Ranmaru previously was in.

"You bastard…" Ranmaru growled, looking at him in pain and anger, standing there with the katana in his hand.

"Incredible…" Itachi muttered.

"So this is the true power of the Jougan."

"I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranmaru roared as he leaped in and stabbed his katana through Itachi.

"GGH!" the Uchiha gritted his teeth, feeling the pain coarse through his body.

"I can… truly see now… why my ancestors… feared yours... feared the Tamizu clan," he spoke, part by part while fighting the intense pain.

"Shut up!" Ranmaru growled, as he pulled out the blade and stabbed him again, causing him to jolt his body stiff, and gritting his teeth in pain.

More black and white Ranmarus appeared, all armed with katanas. They all moved up to the cross that held Itachi captive, and they all stabbed their blades into the Uchiha.

"GH! GH! AGH!" Itachi gritted his teeth, barely an inch away from screaming out his own pain.

"C…Congratulations…" he forced out, causing them to pause for a moment.

"… in turning the Tsukuyomi against me… But unlike me,…"

A pulse came out from the thin air above them, followed by a giant crack appeared in the open air between them.

"…you do not… have the skill of controlling… the Tsukuyomi."

The space began to distort itself, moving pieces of their vision around themselves.

"And you never will!" Itachi finished, staring intensely on the boys in front of him.

More of the space cracked, and everything tore apart.

**— In real world —  
****— Haku and Ranmaru vs Itachi —**

It was only a mere second ago when Itachi had uttered the words of the genjutsu, and Ranmaru suddenly gripped his head and screamed out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" the boy screamed.

"Ranmaru-kun!" Haku yelled, horrified over what he was seeing as he was still struggling to get up from the ground.

'Thump!'

He turned his head to see Itachi on his knees as well, holding over his eyes, with his teeth showing off the agony he felt.

_'What happened?'_ Haku thought.

_'Is it supposed to be like that?'_

He continued to push himself up, trying to ignore the pain from his broken wrist the best he could.

"AAARGH! AAAAAAAHH!" Ranmaru kept screaming, holding his head, trying to fight the incredible pain that throbbed from within.

"Hang in there, Ranmaru-kun!" Haku yelled at the boy, but to no avail.

"AAH…" were the last words, before he could take any more.

Haku watched as the young boy went silent, and slowly fall over on the ground.

"RANMARU-KUN!" Haku screamed out.

But at the same time, his own senses screamed at him to move. He turned his head, and time seemed to slow as his vision showed Itachi coming in at high speed, having the blade in his hand ready for another attack.

_'Naruko-san!'_ a part of him thought, while another part of him simply screamed and forced him to move backwards, slow as the time went.

Itachi landed his attack. A vertical swing. Haku felt the sudden and brutal pain as the blade buried into his lower stomach and cut a deep wound across, all the pain shooting through his entire body. It was so great that he even failed to notice the blood he coughed up. The force of the attack sent him falling over.

_'Naruko-san…'_

**— Minutes earlier —  
****— Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru vs Kisame —**

"Oh please," Kisame snorted, ignoring all the kunai that lay on the ground around him, all belonging to Naruko.

"You're not even trying!"

"You're right, I'm not," the blonde responded, before moving her hands into her signature seal while Utakata and Hotaru stood ready in their stances, prepared for any move.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kisame widened his eyes slightly as he suddenly beheld nine more Narukos, poofing into existence in his front.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Ah, I see, I did hear that you use that jutsu."

His smirk widened.

"Not bad for someone like you, maybe you're not so petty after all."

"Keep him busy!" Naruko called out, and both Utakata and Hotaru made their moves.

Kisame found himself swinging his sword around to cut through Utakata's bubbles, and also to block the kunais that Hotaru threw at him.

_'Not much chakra in his bubbles,'_ Kisame thought, as he cut through the small bubbles.

_'Shabondama no Ninjutsu (Soap Bubble Ninja Technique) has the advantage that one can not see any difference between their jutsu. Lucky for me, I sense the difference thanks to the amount of chakra Samehada absorbs and gives me,'_ he smirked.

He was truly the natural predator for someone like Utakata.

Kisame observed as the group of blondes had spread out and encircled him, but something stood out as strange to him. Why where they in groups of two and two?

"Now!" the real one called out, and each group flashed through their own series of hand seals.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"

"Moeru Uzu (Blazing Vortex)!"

"Nani?" Kisame widened his eyes.

Each group blew out a combined attack of strong wind and burning mass of fire, intermixing with each other to make a devastating fire. And Kisame was in the center, the very target of the five attacks.

The intense fires all hit around the swordsman, each slightly to the right of him from all directions, but as they all made contact at the same time, they spun around at the center, and blew out into a full scale blazing cyclone of fire, throwing bolts of flames everywhere around them. All the nearby trees were set in fire, with the nearest ones being dissolved.

The fires and the heat were so intense, that Utakata and Hotaru held up their arms for cover, and stepped backwards, in addition to already having cleared some space when Naruko made the move. Several Kage Bunshin did the same, as a few of them couldn't take the heat and disappeared.

"S-Sugoi!" Hotaru muttered.

"That's jinchuuriki power for you," Utakata said.

"Nice move, Naruko," he nodded to the real girl in approval, who stood near them along with a partner clone.

"Thanks, I just made it up!" she grinned, though she kept panting from the attack.

Spreading the chakra this thin and making this particular combination jutsu had a more exhausting effect than she was used to.

"Don't tell me you just come up with jutsu like these as you go?" Utakata said, halfway deadpanned.

"Nah, just this one," she chuckled.

The next moment they noticed the heat quickly dissipate, with the blazing cyclone quickly collapsing on itself.

_'It's not supposed to do that,'_ Hotaru realized, and got into her ready stance, holding a kunai.

Utakata and all the remaining Naruko's did the same, and within the next moment the blazing fire let go of the ground with the last fire dissipate into the air. Only the trees around were lit in flames now, and at the center was a sphere of water, engulfing Kisame.

"Mizu no Shoheki (Water Barrier)" **(3) **he said, holding his hands out and forming the barrier around him, with Samehada stuck onto the ground.

"What?" Naruko exclaimed.

**"Don't think you have won until you actually see it, baka!"** Kurama chided her.

_'Tsk! Should have known, Kisame doesn't go down easily,'_ Utakata thought, his eyes narrowed.

"Not bad, gaki, not bad!" Kisame complemented, as he let his barrier go down.

"You forced me to create a barrier, and I even had to push extra of my chakra into it to resist that attack. Seems I was a bit wrong about you."

The swordsman grinned with excitement, before lifting his sword and charging at the group.

"Look out!" Utakata called, as they split up and avoided another swing.

"Kuso! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruko called, forming the clone seal, as more copies of her appeared around her.

"That won't help you!" Kisame said, as he swung his blade horizontally at the group, and hit a few of them. They disappeared, while the rest scattered.

"Oh, I will enjoy this!" the swordsman leered as he pressed on, attacking clone by clone, taking them out.

The rest tried to attack by whatever means they could think of, throwing kunai, shuriken, or in Utakata's case blow more bubbles, but the swordsman simply blocked or dodged them all, or swung his blade at the bubbles.

A few explosive kunai were thrown as well, but Kisame dodged them all perfectly in the nick of time.

The real Naruko kept panting heavily, while more kage bunshin were hit by the wrapped blade and disappeared.

_'What the heck? Why is my chakra… Oh no!'_ her eyes widened in realization.

She cast a glance at the wrapped sword, and it was pulsing beneath the white bandage. It even seemed to shiver.

"Kai!" she called out, holding a one-hand tiger seal, and all the clones disappeared into smoke.

"Naruko, what's wrong?!" Utakata asked her, noticing her condition.

"It's the sword!" she answered.

"It's taking all the chakra!"

_'Tsk, figures!' _Utakata thought, as he saw the pulsing blade himself.

"Naruko-chan, Utakata-shishou, what is wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Kage Bunshin disperses the chakra evenly among all the created bodies", Utakata explained, "and when a bunshin disappears, the chakra returns to the real body. Except…"

"That sword is taking is all," Naruko breathed out heavily.

"I've lost a lot already."

_'Oh no,'_ Hotaru thought.

_'I'll have to save the rest for an attempt at our escape move,'_ Naruko thought, planning to scatter an as large group of Narukos out as possible, some of them transformed into Utakata and Hotaru, like she has always done with her pursuers.

_'But if we do that, Haku and Ranmaru will be in danger!'_

"Keh-heh-heh, it seems you have found out," Kisame chuckled at the group, before looking at his pusling sword.

"That's it, keep feeding on their chakra, Samehada. You will have more soon. Say, gaki, why don't you bring out the Kyuubi's chakra, and give that to my sword instead?"

_'Samehada works against bijuu chakra as well, if she does so and fails, we will likely lose our lives,'_ Utakata thought.

_'Damn it, we need a strategy, fast! But as long as he has that damn sword and his insane strength, all I can do is to distract him.'_

His eyes widened for a very short moment, if barely.

_'Distract… Yes, that's it!'_

"Naruko!" he turned to her.

"Create as many as you can, and keep him busy."

"Huh?… Are you you nuts!?" she shouted, making a funny angry face with white eyes.

"He's taking my chakra and you want me to make more!?"

"Just trust me!" Utakata urged her.

"Oh, fine," she sighed in defeat.

"But if this goes badly, I'm going to kick your ass!"

_'Provided there is an ass of mine left to kick,'_ Utakata thought sarcastically.

"Here we go. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

'Boom!'

A whole sea of Naruko's surrounded the area, with Kisame in the center. Several of them were breathing heavily though, and some had problems to keep standing, due to Naruko having lost a lot of chakra already.

"Yare, yare, you never seem to get exhausted. Or almost. No matter, more chakra for Samehada."

"Hotaru!" Utakata said, giving her a distinct look. The girl nodded, and ran over to a different angle from Kisame.

"Santoka (Acid Permeation)," Utakata said, and put the pipe to his mouth to blow.

A new series of bubbles flew out, and began surrounding Kisame.

**"Kit, those bubbles have more chakra in them, he's up to something! Pay attention!"**

_'More distraction?'_ Kisame wondered, until they began bursting in the air around him.

_'Nani?' _he thought, not predicting that to happen.

He noticed all the drops hitting the ground gave off a hissing sound, and smoke, and the grass dissolved. Even the air around him gave off a hissing sound.

_'Acid,'_ Kisame realized, _'so that's the plan. Even the very air around will burn me now.'_

Some drops hit him as well, but Samehada absorbed the chakra from anything that landed on his surface or its own, keeping him unharmed.

_'Nice!'_ Naruko thought as she realized what Utakata was thinking.

"Everyone, pin him down!"

They all began to hurl attacks at him, throwing kunai and shuriken, or sending jutsu at him.

Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" some of them called, and firebolts were spit out towards Kisame.

Bird seal.

"Fuuton: Air Bullets"

The firebolts were accompanied with air bullets as well, hitting onto Kisame's blade, as he swung it around himself like crazy to block and absorb all the attacks, yet remaining at the same position.

_'The acidic gasses around me will harm me unless I use Samehada to clean them away, which they are preventing me from doing with their attacks. They aim for my escape route as well, if I try to run out of this'_ he thought, observing that there were even more bubbles outside the acidic air that surrounded him, not having burst yet.

_'They are pinning me down for the real attack. Not a bad plan though, not bad at all.'_

"Kibakuho (Explosive Bubble)" Utakata said, having molded enough chakra for the next attack.

He blew the pipe, and out came a large bubble, almost a meter wide, flying quickly towards the swordsman.

_'Wow, that one has to have a lot of chakra in it,' _Kisame noted.

_'Now!'/'Now!' _both Hotaru and Naruko thought simultaneously.

Hotaru threw out several kunai with attached explosive tags at the same time as the large bubble was sent, and three of Naruko's kage bunshin charged at Kisame, all with a Rasengan each. They gritted their teeth as they felt the intense pain of the acidic air burn on their skin, hissing as trails of smoke came from their surface. But they were kage bunshin, they were expendable.

_'Not a bad plan at all. But unfortunately, they are facing me!'_

He slammed his wrapped sword onto the ground, and formed the tiger seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu (Water Clone Technique)!"

Eight shapes of water rose quickly up around Kisame, and transformed into identical copies of him.

"Shielding bunshin?" Utakata asked, slightly narrowing his eyes, as he stood there to see three of them leaping onto the kage bunshins, landing straight onto each of their rasengan, the fourth moving in the way of Hotaru's kunai, while the remaining three jumped onto the large bubble and attempted at absorbing enough of the explosion if it burst.

"Nani?!" one of the clones yelled, just the second before her Rasengan exploded, as did the other two. Even if their were mizu bunshin, they kept themselves solid enough to take the full attacks, not falling apart into water before the blue spheres were dealt with.

Meanwhile the real Kisame had made the snake seal.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!"

'BOOOM!'

The explosive bubble detonated, catalyzing with Hotaru's exploding tag-kunais, throwing smoke and air all around them.

"Move back!" Utakata called, hoping for everyone to avoid any acidic gas that were thrown out from the blast.

But that was the least of their worries, as a great tidal wave of water came avalanching out from the smoke, engulfing everything on its way. The air, the acid, the gases, the remaining bubbles, the trees. Nothing escaped.

"Look out!" Hotaru called out, before leaping up onto a tree, then using the branches as a spring board to get over the wave and land on the water.

"Kyah!"

The waves were being thrown all around her, and she almost lost her balance for a moment.

"I'm so glad Utakata-shishou taught me water walking!" she exclaimed in relief as she got her footing back.

Looking up, she could see Kisame gushing out water from his mouth.

"_He_ did all this?" Hotaru asked in disbelief.

"He has a monstrous amount of chakra," she heard Utakata's voice from behind, and looked over her shoulder to see him soaring inside a bubble sphere above her.

The bubble burst, as he let himself down onto the water's surface.

"It's within his capabilities. Not only did it clear away the acid around him, he's changed the battlefield to his advantage, and nearly took us all out."

"I was so sure our move would work," Hotaru replied.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. It was the best I could think of. And I was hoping… Foolish hope, maybe, but still hope. Besides, I would never hear the end of it from Naruko if I didn't keep trying."

She took a look around. The forest trees were tall, so they were only halfway drowned into the new lake. But much of the branches had either been burned away from Naruko's jutsu, or been torn off from the wild avalanching water, leaving wide openings between many trees, only accompanied by a waving surface of water.

"Wait, where is she? Where is Naruko-chan?" Hotaru said, eyeing around.

"Below you," Utakata calmly answered her question.

'Splash!'

"I'm alive!" Naruko gasped for air.

"Man, I hate it when I get swallowed by giant waves…" she coughed out.

_'The kage bunshin disappeared as well, they couldn't resist the waves,'_ Hotaru realized, as all she saw were them and the grinning villain ahead of them.

_'There goes Naruko's escape move, I guess.'_

"Keh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Good try, but I'm the predator here," Kisame laughed with glee, before the water below his feet rose up.

It formed a wave, with him surfing on top of it, armed with his sword in one and and his malicious grin in his face.

"He's trying to ram us, look out!" Utakata said, as they all scattered.

He missed the first time, but simply turned the wave around, and tried to hit whoever he saw nearest. Naruko became the first target, and she kept dodging him, skipping aside the wave, only for the swordsman to turn it around against her, or keep following her if she kept running ahead of him. Any trees in the way sticking up from the lake was knocked over by the force of the wave.

'Whizz!'

He tipped his head aside to avoid a kunai that barely missed him, and looked around with a smirk to spot Hotaru.

"Leave her alone!" she growled.

"My pleasure," he laughed, before turning the wave and avalanching towards her instead.

Until he noticed the bubbles around him, and he swung Samehada around to disable them, then turning the wave against Utakata, who stood on a large soaring bubble.

"Flying won't help you," Kisame grinned.

Rat → Dog → Ox "Suiton: "Suiben (Water whip)!"

A large tendril of water shot out from the avalanching wave, and pierced straight trough his carrying bubble.

"Tsk!" he muttered as it popped and he landed on the water below.

The other two grouped by his side while Kisame halted his avalanching wave.

"I have to say, this has been really entertaining," Kisame called out to them.

"Even with your disabilities against me, you really did surprise me a few times there. But I guess I can't keep this up for too long. Itachi-san should be finished by now, and I have a job to do."

"Haku won't fall for him that easily," Naruko smirked back, confident in her friend.

"Oh, it's not that I doubt his abilities," Kisame replied.

"Zabuza of all people did take him under his wing for a reason, so he does have his strengths. But it's more that you severely underestimate Itachi-san. Even I wouldn't dare fighting him if I could avoid it. But capturing you two should help appeasing him for the blunder I did here the other day."

"What are you talking about?" Utakata asked.

"The ANBU I mentioned," Kisame explained.

"I did mention that we noticed a few of them. Of course, we stayed in the shadows and avoided them. I realize now that they weren't looking for us, so it made it easier. But then we found a lone one."

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Days earlier —**

Crash!

He was thrown against a three, his body bruised, battered, broken. His mask had been shattered, revealing his face, having a beard and a scar over his left eye. Around it his long green hair hung down. Feeling the agony, he looked at his left shoulder where he was missing an arm.

"Damn you, Kisame," he growled, with trails of blood running down from his mouth.

"Is that all you got, Tsurugi?" the swordsman grinned as he came out among the trees, holding his wrapped sword, stained red with the ANBU's blood.

"Now then, perhaps you will talk now, and tell me what you and your people are up to?"

"You will fail! People like you, the ones who rises to grab too much power… you will fail, for fate comes after people like you, and your lives will be claimed!" the broken shinobi said.

"Touching, how about if I cut off you other arm?" Kisame smirked, as he lifted up his sword.

At the same, the ANBU let out a kunai hidden in his sleeve, into his remaining hand.

"Oh? You think that little _thing_ will help you?" Kisame taunted him.

"More than you think," Tsurugi smirked, before quickly stabbing it into his chest and plunge it into his own heart.

"You… won't… get… anything out of me…" he choked out, before falling over and perishing.

"That prick…" Kisame groaned, disappointed.

The rustling in the bushes caused him to spin around and see Itachi approaching.

"Itachi-san!" he said.

The Uchiha gave no reply, he simply stared at the dead ANBU at his feet.

"You failed," he stated.

Kisame gave no reply, only narrowed his eyes at the man. It was true though, he had insisted on taking on the man, he wanted to have some fun, while Itachi originally had planned on trapping the man in a powerful genjutsu with his own Sharingan. A boring but efficient method that nonetheless would have succeeded.

"Let's go," Itachi said emotionless, before continuing past them and disappearing into the forest.

**— END FLASHBACK —**

"You killed him…" Utakata whispered.

"You killed Tsurugi!"

"Hoo-oh? So you did recognize the man, from what I assume was a harsh encounter? Perhaps you should have a private memorial service for him in your final private moment before you follow him in his grave?" Kisame taunted.

"I and he were enemies… but that doesn't mean I didn't have respect for the man," the jinchuuriki replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter. But capturing both you and the Kyuubi will make up more than enough for that blunder. And I think it's time to finish this," Kisame said, as he left Samehada standing on the water and clapped his hands together.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame (Five Feeding Sharks)"

"That move…" Utakata widened his eyes.

"Everyone, keep your guards up! He's going to attack us through the water!"

"That's right, I will," Kisame smirked, and slammed his palms on the surface.

His glowing chakra entered through the surface layer, from each of his finger, and they grew out to larger creatures made of chakra. Sharks.

"Aw, sharks… why does it have to be sharks?!" Naruko slightly pouted.

**"Keep your senses sharp, kit. The entire lake has traces of his chakra, those things are camouflaging inside it. I can sense them, but barely,"** Kurama warned.

_'Great, more problems…'_

**"Not necessarily, just use your eyes."**

_'Great moment to be humorous, I swear I must have gotten that from you,'_ Naruko smirked.

**"Don't mention it, kit,"** the fox smirked back.

"Here they come!" Utakata warned.

"Let my sharks feast on your flesh!" Kisame grinned.

"Naruko-chan!" Hotaru yelled and grabbed Naruko, as one of the sharks burst out of the water in front of the younger blonde.

She pulled and threw her away from it, while Naruko threw out a kunai at the attacking shark. It pierced though it, leaving a hole in it, and the creature dove under water again.

Another shark jumped up to attack Utakata, but the jinchuuriki had spotted it and predicted its attack. He dodged back as it burst out of the water surface, and blew exploding bubbles at it, blowing parts of it away and forcing it under water.

"Shishou, they are reforming!" Hotaru warned as she observed them underwater, their wounds disappearing.

"They're made of chakra, look!" her master explained, pointing on the blue-glowing surfaces of their skin.

"It's basically a ninjutsu, and his doing!"

"Kyah!" the girl squealed as she barely dodged another one that jumped out and attacked her.

_'He's toying with us,'_ Utakata thought.

_'Come on, Utakata, think! There has to be a way out!'_

The sharks gathered together into a group, and spread out even around them, swimming in circles. They moved faster and faster.

"They're all coming at once. Gather up!" Utakata warned.

They complied, all grouping up with him.

_'And Kisame just keeps standing there, what is he up to?'_ he wondered, but had to keep his eyes on the sharks, which with their increased speed, came closer and closer, until they all turned to attack the group.

_'Now!'_

The five creatures shot out of the water, all their jaws wide open showing off their wast amount of teeth, and they were all halted as their jaws hit onto a bubble dome that had instantly formed out of the thin air, protecting them all.

Utakata held his arms out, cursing as he breath heavily.

_'Chikuso! Creating a barrier in an instant takes a lot of my chakra.'_

He looked around, at the sharks fighting to get through, as he felt his own sweat running down his face, mixed with water drops spilled from the lake. The strain got heavier as he fought back by adding more chakra to the barrier.

_'And it's barely holding. Must… keep them at… Nani?!'_

'Splash!'

"GAAH—!"

Out of a sudden, a sixth shark burst out below Naruko, inside their barrier, it bit Naruko's leg, and pulled her under.

"NARUKO!" / "NARUKO-CHAN!"

**— END CHAPTER —  
**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) "Heavenly Illumination" used as translation on the wiki. I have seen "God of the Sun" or something close in an anime translation, but I'm sticking to the wiki for now.**

**(2) When Tsukuyomi was used on Kakashi, it would last for 72 hours. But when dealing with 9-year old Ranmaru, I would say it's safe to bet on Itachi not finding it to be necessary for that long. 24 hours should suffice.**

**(3) I based the name on the Water Barrier on the same as the Ice Barrier, just replaced 'Kori' with 'Mizu'.**

**Until next time!**


	29. Black flames

**Author's note:**

**And here comes the conclusion to the fight against Akatsuki. ****A little shorter, this chapter, but that's what you get when you have a huge fight that's so big you'll have to split it into four to avoid over 12K words in a single chapter, and trying to fit the breaking points the best possible ways.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

They are currently traveling through the northern lands, for now the land of Rice, but now without peril: There are those who hunts them, and now Akatsuki has caught up to them.

After saving Utakata and Hotaru, the two jinchuuriki and Hotaru lured Kisame away, leaving Haku and an unseen Ranmaru behind to deal with Itachi. After overpowering Itachi's Sharingan with Ranmaru's dojutsu, now known as the Jougan, Itachi turned the fight around using the Mangekyou Sharingan and cast Tsukuyomi on Ranmaru. In spite of the torture Itachi gave him, Ranmaru was somehow able to turn the jutsu against Itachi, making it backfire and leave both of them severely weakened. While Ranmaru was rendered unconscious, Itachi landed a strike on Haku's stomach and took him down.

Meanwhile, Kisame was able to counter any attack, thanks to Samehada and his own power and speed, and turned the battle to his favor when he created a lake under his control. As a finishing move, he sent created a group of sharks that attacked the trio, and while Utakata was holding them off with a barrier, a new one surprised them from below and pulled Naruko under.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 29: Black flames**

**_— _****Haku vs Itachi —**

Haku gritted his teeth, trying to resist the all-consuming pain he felt as he lay there on his back, before he quickly turned over to cough up more blood. He opened his eyes to see Itachi struggling on his own four, trying to stand up, while quickly glancing a few times over to Haku. He had lost his remaining balance and fallen over when doing the attack, and found it a very difficult task to stand up.

_'Naruko-san…'_

The Uchiha was also struggling to breathe, his entire body was under heavy stress. He slowly crawled to the nearest tree, and used it as a support to raise himself up, and he stood there breathing heavily, and time went on.

_'Whatever he did to Ranmaru-kun, it backfired on him too. Maybe I can… must get up…'_

He put his working hand beside him, and gave a push, trying to somehow move himself or raise himself up. But he couldn't, his body's strength was zapped, he was already fighting intense pain and the darkness that tried to lure itself into his vision, all he could do was to give a slight push. He couldn't keep track of the time as he struggled, not realizing that minutes passed by as he tried. He slowly moved the hand over his pained stomach, and pushed slightly. Looking down, he saw his palm wet and crimson red.

_'A fatal wound…'_ was all he managed to think before turning his head over to cough up more blood.

_'This is bad…'_

_'Naruko-san…'_

"Truly…" he heard Itachi's labored voice, and he turned his head to look at the Uchiha, now stepping away from the tree, barely keeping himself from falling over.

"The power of the Jougan…"

He looked over to Haku once more.

"But I will finish it here!"

He slowly stepped towards Haku, but did so in a zig-zag line, as he had severe problems with his balance. The boy could see it in his face, the Uchiha was in great pain.

Itachi held his blade ready.

"It is over," he spoke.

_'Naruko-san… I suppose this is goodb-'_

'BANG!'

Haku watched as an orange arm of chakra came across his vision and hit Itachi, sending him flying among the trees.

"Naruko-san…" he whispered as he watched the orange blazing girl in front of him, panting hard herself.

"Did you…" he began, thinking of the other fight.

"Sorry, Haku, I had to check on how you were doing," Naruko said, before noticing where Ranmaru lied.

"Oh no…" she whispered in horror, seeing what she had only felt earlier.

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Minutes earlier —  
****— Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru vs Kisame —**

_'Chikuso! How the hell did it get through?! Were did it come from!?' _Naruko thought frantically as the shark pulled her deeper and deeper into the water.

**"It is smaller and have weaker chakra, it was perfectly hidden in the lake,"** Kurama pointed out.  
_  
'In this lake, laced with that guy's chakra… So it hid even from Kurama's senses. But I didn't see him create it… unless… it was added inside the lake from the beginning!'_

**"And the barrier was barely holding the other five off, weakening it enough for this one to break through from below."**

She took out a kunai and tried stabbing the shark, but the wounds did nothing as it quickly reformed.

_'Must… have… air!… Kurama!'_

She instantly lit up bright orange, and swiped an enlarged chakra claw at the creature, shredding it into bits in one single attack.

_'Air!'_ she thought as she swam up with increased speed, and popped through the surface.

Utakata and Hotaru had dodged the sharks after the barrier had burst a few seconds after Naruko was pulled under, they were now dodging them as they attacked one by one.

"Naruko-chan!" Hotaru called out in relief, seeing her engulfed in her bright orange bijuu coat.

Kisame grinned even more, as his sword began shaking and making growling sounds of it's own.

"That's it, gaki, pull out the Kyuubi's chakra. Samehada hungers for it, it shall be fed."

**"Remember, don't let that blade get a swing at us, or it's over,"** Kurama warned.

**"Wait… what?"**

Not only Kurama did feel it, but also Naruko, now in bijuu mode. Her orange slitted eyes had widened in horror, as she sensed it. Distant, but clear. Their fading strength.

"Ranmaru! Haku!"

"Oh? You're sensing what is happening to them? So Itachi-san is finished with them, I assume?" Kisame asked, still keeping that smirk of his.

_'Haku… Ranmaru… What do I do?'_ Naruko thought, knowing that something terribly wrong had happened.

"Go to them," Utakata said, surprising both the girls.

"But… we're barely holding off against him? You think I'll abandon you two?!" Naruko objected to the idea.

"If Haku and Ranmaru are down, then they will die unless one of us intervenes. Go, save their lives! We'll manage it somehow!" Utakata said, keeping his calm.

She looked at Hotaru, who gave a determined nod back.

"Trust in us, Naruko-chan!"

"Kuso…" she cursed, and made the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six copies of Naruko were summoned, but without any bijuu chakra around them. They all put their hands into the ram seal.

"Henge!"

'Poof!'

"Hmmm… Sure, if you insist," Utakata said, seeing three identical couples to himself and Hotaru.

He blew his pipe once more, and created large spheres of bubbles, while the sharks were held at bay as Naruko swiped her enlarged orange chakra arms at them, with increased range.

"You think I'll let you?!" Kisame said, charging at the girl with his sword lifted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another clone of Naruko were summoned, and it kicked her away with all it's might, enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra. As Kisame landed his attack, it cut through the clone, but it held out a wrapped ball of exploding tags.

"Kaboom!" she grinned, before it lighted up.

'BOOM!'

If forced Kisame at bay, but gave the others enough time. As the smoke receded, he saw the four identical couples of Utakatas and Hotarus, inside each their own giant bubble, disperse into each their direction.

The orange-blazing Naruko stood her ground, faced towards Kisame.

"Bring it on, then!" Kisame as he charged towards her, but she kept her distance, aided by Kurama's chakra as the swordsman tried to get closer.

"If you don't dare facing me, then..." Kisame growled, and turned to charge a different target: one of the bubble domes.

An enlarged chakra arm came in from behind, and Kisame spun around and swung Samehada at it, causing it to dissolve.

**"Careful, baka, don't let him steal our chakra!"** Kurama chided in.

"Fuuton: Renkudan! (Drilling Air Bullet)!" Naruko called out while doing the bird seal, and then slammed her stomach.

A great ball om compressed air shot out from the girl's mouth, filled by glowing orange chakra, heading in high speed for the swordsman whose hand quickly flurried in handseals.

Tiger → Ox → Dragon → Hare → Dog → Bird → Rat → Clone seal → Dragon → Ram

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Shark Bullet Technique)!"

Water quickly rose up in front of the swordsman, and formed a shark larger than any other, and it headed straight at Naruko's attack. The impact caused an explosive burst of water, but the Kyuubi-enhanced attack proved stronger and passed out of the water and hit Kisame.

"Nani?!"

'Boom!'

The wild explosion sent the swordsman skidding along the lake's surface, but he managed to use the momentum to straighten up land on his feet. Samehada came flying down at him, after being blown up into the air. Somehow, the sword seemed to home in on the man, and he stretched out a hand and caught it like a stick.

"There's more where that's coming from," Naruko smirked.

"I didn't expect an attack modified by the Kyuubi's chakra to be that powerful, coming from someone of your age," Kisame spoke.

"It seems that I have to step up the game even further."

_'Yosh, that should do it,'_ Naruko thought, looking over her shoulder to see the bubble domes having reached far into each their own direction.

_'Got to save Ranmaru and Haku!'_

She then gave Kisame a last look, then turned to storm off in a different direction.

"What? She's going towards Itachi-san?" he said, having slight trouble in believing the stupidity in doing so.

"Keh-heh-heh," he chuckled.

"I guess she got more guts than last time. Fine then, I'll let Itachi-san finish her off. Now for the hunt," he finished, and beheld the four different flying spheres that had scattered, each into their own direction.

"This should be fun?" he smirked, feeling the excitement rush through him.

"Now, which one should I take down first," he asked himself, before the water beneath him rose up in yet another wave, and he charged against the nearest target, intending to take out the two inside. He would hunt them all down if he had to.

_'Haku, Ranmaru, please be okay!'_ Naruko thought as she in great speed continued off to her friends in need.

**— END FLASHBACK —  
****— Naruko and Haku vs Itachi —**

She had seen Ranmaru all out cold, fallen before the powers of Itachi.

She turned around, and was even more horrified when seeing Haku's wounds, especially the one cutting into his stomach.

"No… Haku, you…"

"I'll be fine," Haku said, trying to give an assuring smile back.

"You…" Naruko growled, as he slowly turned and looked at where Itachi lied, his gaze meeting her raging glare.

"You…" she growled, seeing that history was about to repeat itself.

"You!" she growled, seeing that once again, Itachi tried to take her precious people away from her.

"YOU!" she roared, remembering the heartbreaking outcome of the last encounter.

* * *

**— Naruko Age 13 —**

The limp form of Sasuke came out hanging from the wall, as his upper body was slowly ejected.

"Sasuke!" Naruko whispered, as she caught him at that very moment, and sat him down by the wall when he was all out.

Jiraiya stomped on the ground, and all the flesh around them shrunk away and disappeared, revealing the original hotel walls.

She looked at him. Her closest friend. Thin trails of blood running down from both the edges of his lips, from the brutal treatment Itachi had given him. His eyes were open, but he was… gone. Not there. They were void of life. He was still breathing, if barely, but it showed that he was stille alive, if this could be called 'alive' at all.

She looked at him, in his face. Solemn silence.

"What happened to you," she whispered.

Jiraiya stepped up behind her, not saying a word, but only looking at the boy, with sympathy and regret in his own eyes.

_'Forgive me, Sasuke,'_ he thought.

_'I wasn't fast enough.'_

"What did that bastard do?…" she began again.

**"Tsukuyomi,"** Kurama spoke up, causing her to snap out of her questions.

**"Another ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's one of the most powerful genjutsu that exist."**

_'How… How does it work?'_ she asked him.

Kurama didn't answer, just stared at the image of Naruko in front of him, in her mindscape.

"Kurama, please," it spoke to him, bearing her voice.

The great fox sighed, looking at its pleading eyes.

**"I think it's better if I spare you the details for later,"** she heard his voice, as she stared at Sasuke in her front, while trying to keep an impassive face. But her eyes told an entirely different tale.

**"Let's just say that whatever horrors he saw… While it was a mere moment for us, it's a lifetime of torture for him. He is lucky if he wakes up again… ever."**

Another moment of silence, only with the air blowing through the hallway, greatly amplified by the big hole at the end. Yet, in spite of the commotion the fight must have caused, no one else had arrived yet to investigate what had happened.

"Hey… Sasuke…" Naruko spoke, trying to smile.

"Dumb, brave, Sasuke, showing up to save my skin… You know… you didn't have to… dattebayo…"

"Naruko?" Jiraiya asked, but his words flew past her.

"We always get into trouble, don't we, Sasuke?…" she kept smiling, but her eyes began to water again.

"Heh," she chuckled slightly.

"First Zabuza and Haku, then Orochimaru, then Gaara…"

**_'Kit,' _**Kurama observed, feeling sorry for the girl.

"You really were messed up when we got to you that time, when you fought Gaara out there in the forest. Funny how I ended up saving the day, since you are the Uchiha that the village has high hopes for…"

"How I, Kurama and Gama-oyabun saved the day… With Gamakichi clinging on my head…"

No response from the boy. His face just kept the lifeless stare on the floor on front of him. She gently put a hand on his shoulder, and shook slightly.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, Sasuke. You're in there, right?…"

She shook slightly more, while a drip of tear hit the floor under her, having travelled all the way down her face and fallen from her cheek.

"Hai, I saved our butts that day… You were completely messed up… Sakura got caught into Gaara's sand hand… Gamakichi just got dragged into it, thanks to me… stupid me…"

Another tear hit the ground, as two lines made it down her face, one from each eye. Her lips were shaking.

"Sasuke… please…" she whispered.

"I… I… I saved us that time… but… not this time…"

"I froze… just stood still in the end…"

"I… I couldn't save you…" her voice finally broke.

"Sasuke, please. Please tell me that you hear me… Please… be in there! Please… if you somehow can… wake up… please wake up… please hear me…"

**_'He's lucky if he wakes up again, ever'_** Kurama's words came back to her, remembering what the fox had just said moments earlier.

"Sasuke… I… I'm sorry…"

She leapt forward, hugging the boy.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave us!" she cried out.

"Please… Sakura is going to be hurt, Kakashi-sensei too. And what am I going to do, if you're not around?! Please, you're my best friend! Please don't be gone from us! Please don't die! Please… don't leave me!" she kept crying, with her tears flowing down her face and onto his shoulder.

"SAASUKEE!" she wailed, letting out all the pent up emotions inside.

There were a few moments with nothing but wordless wails, as the girl shook, with the boy in her arms.

"It's my fault, Ero-sennin! They were after me," she sobbed.

"Instead he… he got it. And I… I… I just stood there and did nothing! I did nothing! Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_'Naruko…'_ Jiraiya thought, as he gently put a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed her in comfort.

_'I failed you both… Forgive me, Naruko,'_ he thought, and let out a sigh.

The girl kept sobbing, while Jiraiya took a glance at the boy's dead-looking face.

_'Now we really have to find Tsunade, if he is ever going to have a chance to wake up. Hang in there, gaki.'_

That was the last thought he had, before he turned to see another shinobi slowly approaching. Maito Gai, having recognized the duo by hearing the cries from the girl.

* * *

**— Present time —  
****— With Naruko and Haku vs Itachi —**

"You…" Naruko kept growling.

"Itachi, you bastard… You're going to pay for everything you have done! I will finish you right here!" she said, noticing how he seemed to be greatly weakened, laying there on the ground ahead of her.

The orange bijuu coat that covered her began to flicker, however.

**"Kit, be quick about it, we're closing the limit!" **Kurama warned.

She clenched her right fist, an enlarged chakra fist appearing from her did the same.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she roared, as she shot forward against the Uchiha in high speed.

_'It's ironic…'_ he mind thought in a state operating in a time of its own, where she appeared to close into Itachi in slow motion.

_'Sasuke aimed for killing this bastard, but I am the one who's actually doing it…'_

_'Sasuke…'_

_'… I'll avenge the Uchiha clan for you! And pay back what he did to you!'_

Itachi had closed his eyes however, and as in slow motion, as she had covered half the distance, Kurama noticed the stream of blood that came running down from his right eye.

**"NARUKO! MOVE ASIDE NOW!"** he roared with all his might.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi spoke.

On pure instinct, due to Kurama's roar and her own instincts somehow agreeing to it, a small chakra hand shot out from her side, grabbed into the ground and pulled her aside. At the same moment, she felt it. The incredible searing heat, in front of her face. Black flames in front of her eyes. It missed her by a mere inch. It hit on the ground under where she had just been.

"Is that… the Amaterasu?" she whispered, not believing what she saw, as she witnessed the full intensity of the attack for the first time in her life.

She had merely seen the flames that time with Ero-sennin, but never witnessed the direct use of it. The flames that would kill her if she touched them.

**"GET AWAY NOW!"** Kurama roared, and Naruko dodged in among the trees to the side, while new flames appeared out of the thin air, making a path that chased her, as Itachi was turning his head and aimed at her.

The jinchuuriki dodged among the trees that took the black flames, acting as temporary shields, though the flames quickly penetrated them. Only thanks to the boost from Kurama's chakra was she able to stay ahead of them.

"Haku… Ranmaru!" Naruko shouted, as she realized her two companions were sitting ducks back there.

She turned and spotted them from the trees she was hiding among, and saw that the black flames spread everywhere, threathening to engulf the two.

"Hang on!" she called to them, and ran out among the trees, but the black flames had already spread along the ground and became a dangerous hinderance between them.

Meanwhile, Itachi had finally managed to get himself up, but keeping himself from falling over was difficult, and he grabbed onto a nearby tree once again to keep himself from swaying back and forth.

"Damn the Jougan…" he cursed, gritting his teeth as he still felt the pain and the continuing dizziness in his own head.

Naruko watched as the black flames separated her from Haku and Ranmaru. Ranmaru was laying there, still out cold, and Haku was laying on his back, with his hand covering the deep wound on his stomach.

"Naruko-san…" he groaned back, trying to respond to the girl, but the pain was unbearable.

The black fire of the Amaterasu spread on the trees around, setting the forest on fire.

_'I need to do something!' _Naruko thought, looking franticly around, before looking up at the air above.

"Chikuso!" she cursed, and leapt up!

A brief flash from an earlier conversation with Kurama flashed through her head.

**"Careful, you baka, you'll crush objects the way you are now. And you can't get to practice this before you can handle my chakra properly,"** he had chided her, as a crushed log could be seen on the ground in front of her, which she had tried lifting up in bijuu-mode, once. It didn't stand...

_'Don't have any choice!'_ Naruko quickly thought, remembering this episode briefly, as she leapt up in the air, still glowing orange.

Kurama's chakra enhanced her jump, and she reached above the tree tops.

"Haku! Ranmaru! Grab on!" she yelled, as she sent out her extending chakra arms towards both at them.

It grabbed both the boys, and the pull sent them flying up in the air towards her, barely avoiding the black flames beneath. Haku gritted his teeth in added pain, as the big chakra hand enveloping him was pressuring hard onto him. As soon as they landed, Naruko let go of them, and allowed them onto the ground. She gazed up in the distance, towards where she felt Itachi's chakra was moving, spotting him carefully pacing among the trees, avoiding the black fire. He was disappearing into the forest he had set ablaze.

"He's getting away!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the bijuu coat disappeared, leaving Naruko to drop down on her knees and panting heavily. She felt the complete drain it had in her body, not unlike the last time when she had gone into full bijuu-size to save Hotaru from the Dohatsuten (Fury). Just slightly less, but enough to make her body feel like a giant sack of bricks.

_'What just happened?' _her thoughts went out.

**"Naruko, I shut the connection. Your body is beginning to break down, you're at the limit. I won't link our chakra, unless we really need it,"** Kurama answered.

_'But what about-"_

**"There's nothing more we can do about Itachi. That sword took a lot of your own chakra as well. If you spend any more, the decoys you left with the other two will fail."**

The dizziness hit into her, making it hard to focus, and she fell over on her four, trying to gasp for more air.

Her vision began to become blurry, and her eyes heavy, with darkness threatening to lure in on her.

"Naruko-san!" Haku groaned, seeing the state of his friend.

_'I... I can barely stay awake... can't... move...'_

**"Kit! Snap out of it, or we will all die!"** Kurama roared.

_'Then… leave my body… and get the others out…'_

**"Are you giving up that fast?! No, we are doing this together! You said I was a member of this group! NOW GET IT TOGETHER!" **he roared with all his might.

In spite of feeling the loss of strength, Naruko managed to put up a small smile at the words of the fox.

_'Funny how desperate situations makes you reveal your true colors… isn't that right, Kurama?'_

Mustering all her willpower she could find, she willed herself from falling over, and staying awake. She slowly turned her head, and looked into the nearby forest. Something black was moving towards her. Something heating. Something blazing.

"Naruko-san…" she heard Haku's very distant voice, in spite of him laying at the ground beside her.

Her eyes shot wide open as she remembered what situation they were in.

"The Amaterasu!" she exclaimed, forcing her senses to comply, and finally saw the black forest fire closing in on them.

"I… must…" she choked out, as she forced herself to recall any strength she could, as she forced herself to move.

The girl slowly lifted up her leg, then another, and stepped up on two feet.

"Kage… Bunshin… no Jutsu!" she gasped, making the clone seal.

The Kage Bunshin appeared, though on her own knees.

"Get yourself… together... and help!" Naruko growled, and pointed at Ranmaru.

The clone nodded, and lifted him up, fighting alongside Naruko to do so. Naruko forcefully lifted Haku up on her back, giving him a piggy ride.

"Let's… get… out of here!" she growled, as they began to move away from the fire, one heavy step at a time.

**"That's it! Keep moving! We will escape the fire as long as you keep moving!"**

Somehow, the words encouraged them to keep moving.

_'Move!... Move!... Move!'_ both Naruko and the kage bunshin kept repeating in their heads for each step they took, feeling like they were carrying tons on each foot.

"We're… getting away…" Haku whispered, looking over at his shoulders towards the forest fire, that was more busy spreading wide and consuming the forest, rather than pursuing them.

"Blagh!" Haku coughed, as he threw up more blood.

"Haku!" Naruko exclaimed, remembering the serious wound she had seen on his stomach.

"No… keep moving!" he urged her.

She nodded and moved, slowly increasing the speed, reaching a quicker pace within the minute.

"That's it, Naruko-san..." Haku whispered, trying to encourage her.

"When you fight for your precious comrades, you find new strength that you didn't know you had."

"Maybe it's also... an Uzumaki thing... we were... known for our stamina too," she breathed out, before widening her eyes in horror.

"Utakata and Hotaru-chan…" she muttered, looking back towards the forest fire herself.

"Did they get away from the shark guy? Kurama?"

**"They are all outside my range, even that swordsman. I don't know how well they are faring."**

"Itachi went that way as well."

**"Kit, there is nothing more we can do, you can only help Haku and Ranmaru as you are now. Get moving!"**

She and her kage bunshin turned away from the forest fire, and kept pacing, while panting hard, it took all their remaining strength.

They kept moving, and slowly but surely the fire were left behind them. Their legs had been moving for ten minutes, when they found themselves on a good distance, far enough for safety. The black forest fire didn't spread into their direction, the wind was on their side. The kage bunshin gently put Ranmaru down at the base of a tree, then disappeared with a poof, not holding out anymore. Ranmaru's eyes were closed, there was no life in the boy. His weak breath was the only visible sign that he was still alive.

Naruko carefully sat Haku down beside him, and took in the sight. The lesser cut upwards the side of his chest. The deep cut across his stomach. The red clothing around it, soaked wet with blood.

"This is bad… this is really bad!…" Naruko said, her voice laced with fear and worry for Haku.

She put down her pouch, and took out a white roll of emergency bandage, and began to wrap it around Haku's stomach, fighting past her own exhaustion. She would not allow herself to fall over now, her friends needed her!

"If I can prevent you any more blood loss, then we can buy you enough time to find help," she said to Haku.

"Thanks…" Haku smiled.

Naruko looked at his face, feeling the deep guilt.

"Stop putting on that brave smile! This is serious!" she exclaimed, barely able to keep her own worried tears from running.

"Perhaps I should sing songs of lamentations, then? Would you find that a better help?" Haku replied sarcastically, with a weak smirk.

"Baka…" she shook her head, before continuing applying the bandage.

Even if they got away, they could hear the crackling fire in the distance. Black smoke was rising up into the skies.

_'Hotaru-chan… Utakata… please be safe! Please be okay!'_ Naruko prayed inside while continuing to wrap the bandage around him.

'_Please don't die because of me! Please…' _she prayed inside to whatever gods existed out there.

_'Please don't let it happen again…'_

The forest was quite tall, with shadows all around them. Except for the distant noise from the forest fire, it was deathly quiet. Most likely, any animal life had been scared away from the fire. There was only the shadows. The rustling treetops in the wind, far above them. The heat and crackling from the distant fire fire. The cold and chilling atmosphere. The rising killing intent, that pierced her back.

Naruko froze. She felt it. The malice. The darkness. The evil desires. _His_ desires. _His_ presence. _His_ cold stare.

"No…" she whispered.

"Not that…"

**"Kit, we're not out of it yet,"** Kurama said, confirming the dire situation.

"Not _him…_ Not now," she kept whispering, feeling her dread setting in.

"Kukukuku!" his cackling sound echoed from the trees above.

She slowly turned around, to see him stand on a branch, ahead, above them.

His pale white skin. His long face with pronounced cheekbones. The long dark hair. The golden eyes with slits in the pupils. The purple markings around his eyes and his fang-like teeth. His malicious grin, as he looked down on the three of them.

"Orochimaru…"

**— END CHAPTER —  
**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**WHOOPS! It really wasn't over, was it? From one cliffhanger to another... YIKES!**

**With the fates of Utakata and Hotaru unknown, and with an exhausted Naruko now facing Orochimaru, will things turn badly for our heroes?**

**As we now conclude our fight with Akatsuki, here is I feel about it myself:**

**\- Vs. Itcachi: Truly satisfied with this one, especially the Jougan vs. Tsukuyomi. A joy to write the entire fight. But in retrospect, perhaps I should have emphasized more on Hyoton/Makyo Hyosho. Maybe I'll do a rewrite on it someday. I just wanted to be done with all of it when I reached this point.  
****\- Vs. Kisame: Meh, fine enough. Had to make a fight out of it, and use their jutsu banks for this. I made it work in the end, so I won't complain. But more a necessary evil than fun in many ways.  
\- Jiraiya vs Kisame in the past: Not really satisfied with how it turned out, but I couldn't get any better ideas.**

**Until next time! If there is any...**


	30. A path to darkness

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 30, do you believe it!**

**So, from the fight against Akatsuki to being faced against Orochimaru. Things never stop being nasty for our group.**

**I don't own Naruto. Hinata does! The canon one, I mean!**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading. But the ending in previous chapter was supposed to give you a heart attack! Thank you for dashing my hopes! ****Also thanks to CharitysSongbird for additional beta reading, and for your advices. They are most appreciated.**

**Humph!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

The journey is not without perils, as dangers have crossed their roads. While traveling in the northern lands, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki caught up to the group, resulting into a battle with a disastrous outcome. The group was split, leaving Utakata and Hotaru chased by Kisame, their fates being unknown. Haku was severely wounded by Itachi, and Ranmaru was taken out by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, in spite of reflecting the jutsu back at him.

With herself being all drained from the battle, Naruko had no choice but to flee with Haku and Ranmaru, after Itachi set the forest ablaze with the Amaterasu. But after reaching safety from the forest fire, and after beginning to treat Haku for his wounds, another danger has made itself known:

Orochimaru!

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 30: A path to darkness**

Fear. Urge to panic. That was all she could feel building up inside as she stared on the sight ahead, on the branch far above the ground. Holding onto a kunai was more due to mere survival instinct, than to any belief that she could best him in combat.

They had just escaped from a death-or-life battle, with the former still knocking on the door for all her friends. Haku was badly wounded, she had no idea of how bad Ranmaru's condition was, and Utakata and Hotaru could be at the mercy of Kisame and probably Itachi at this very moment, and Naruko herself was at her own limit.

They had just gotten away, and then _he_ shows up. Why now?! Heck, maybe he _is_ death himself, after all. Or a relative of the Shinigami. The bleak skin of his, as white as ghosts itself, would certainly help qualify. His slitted yellow eyes, radiating more malice than anything she could think of, spreading fear to anyone who would look upon him. The wide grin, his dark laugh, the voice that sent chills down the spine of anyone. The one who took her Sandaime Hokage-jiji away. Everything about him was evil. The Snake Sannin himself, Orochimaru.

Her fear felt like a tidal wave trying to break out from inside, trying to throw her into panic. Sasuke and Sakura had long ago told how his KI had made them freeze in pure terror, back in the Forest of Death when they were attending the Chuunin exam. And yet here he didn't even need to much KI to rattle her up, given her own situation.

"Orochimaru…" Naruko whispered, barely able to contain her fear.

_'So that is Orochimaru,'_ Haku thought, while fighting to stay awake as the darkness was trying to get hold on his view.

He managed to observe the features of the Snake Sannin. He was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth, somehow reminding like a snake.

His attire was a rather plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and he had blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and a black polo neck under his outer clothes.

"Kukukuku," the Snake Sannin's cackling continued to echo out in the forest.

"Oh my, who do have we here? Konoha's most wanted. I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here in my own backyard."

_'Backyard? His?'_ Naruko thought, her eyes widening slightly in realization.

_'Then that means… Orochimaru is the powerful ninja we were talking about. The one who works with the Daimyo!'_

She gripped her own head, silently cursing herself for not realizing it earlier. She had heard, and they had seen with their own eyes recently, that Otogakure had a stronger presence in the northern lands, and Orochimaru was their leader after all.

_'Kuso, I should have figured it out!'_

"Aaah," Orochimaru leered, narrowing his eyes as he scoured the forest fire in the distance, still keeping his smile.

In spite of the distance, the crackling sound of the intense forest fire could still be faintly heard, and important details could be picked up by his trained eyes. Such as the flickers of black fire that spread out in the far distance.

"Amaterasu. I see, so you were fighting Uchiha Itachi and his partner."

He gazed back down at the blonde girl.

"The true power of the Sharingan. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Orochimaru-sama!" another familiar voice called through the forest, along with rustling through the bushes.

"There is no doubt it, it's the work of-" it continued, but halted the very moment he appeared, not expecting the sight in front of him that had caught the current attention of his lord. He quickly replaced his look of surprise with that smirk of his, that accursed one that he kept haunting her with the last time they met.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruko-san," Yakushi Kabuto smiled.

"So, then I understand why Akatsuki is out here and appears to be causing havoc. Now this is unexpected."

He stared at her, keeping his smirk. She glared back at him, into his onyx eyes below his ash-grey hair, that was kept in the ponytail, extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead.

Below he wore his usual dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. And that forehead protector of his, the one with the sound note as symbol, showing his loyalty to Otokagure, and it's leader, Orochimaru.

"Kabuto…" she muttered.

"So what brings Konoha's number one most wanted criminal to these lands?"

His choice of words only made her grit her teeth.

_'I'm not a criminal!'_ her mind yelled.

She didn't voice it loudly, just kept her kunai clenched tight into her hand.

"Speaking of it…" Kabuto continued, gazing up into the air as in remembering a rather fond memory.

"I was in Konoha recently. Something was stirring up in there, so I snuck in to spy a little. Imagine my surprise when I learned that _you_ of all people had betrayed them. Even Orochimaru-sama was greatly entertained when I returned with the news."

Now her fear was slowly being accompanied by her anger.

"The one who always stood by her friends, who fought to protect them, willing to risk her own life. The one who worked hard to one day become Hokage. The one fighting for recognition. Only to betray them and run away. My, my, even I didn't see that one coming," he continued his mocking.

"I didn't do it!" she shouted back, not able to keep her anger at bay any longer.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you can point out who the real culprit is, no?" Kabuto said, while Orochimaru kept standing on the branch above them, amused by where this was going.

She gritted her teeth, but turned her head to look away, trying to show her own contempt at Kabuto's words.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not, besides, does it make any difference? Aren't we enemies?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there," Kabuto sighed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And… now, who else have we here?" he said, looking past Naruko's shoulders, to see Haku and Ranmaru by the tree base.

His own eyes narrowed, meeting the dark-brown eyes of the long-haired boy, who returned his gaze with his own narrowed eyes, though keeping them from closing was becoming heavier by the minute.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Kabuto spoke in deep thought.

"You're the one named Haku. Last of the Yuki clan, carrier of the Hyoton. I had some of my men keeping tabs on you not long ago, but you killed them. Excellent work, by the way."

"I see… you have been… spying a little on… me as well," Haku responded to Kabuto, in a groaning manner as it was a great struggle for him.

"Gathering information is my speciality. I'll give it to her, Naruko-san knows how to pick her friends," Kabuto said, but kept a serious face as he looked on the mix of cut clothing and bandage on the boy's stomach, getting more soaked in red by the minute.

"That is a serious wound," he said, his own medical expertise kicking in.

"A wound that deep, you will not make it if you're not treated quickly."

He turned to look at the third one, Ranmaru, and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmmm… Not someone who I recognize. Does he carry any special abilities?"

He turned back to Naruko, smirking once more.

"Or are you just so lonely that you pick up any company, even if it is weak children?"

"Drop the insults. Are you going to fight me or not?" Naruko growled.

She tried to keep up her face, but in truth she was mere inches from giving into the panic that brewed inside, and her deep exhausted breathing gave her away more than she realized. Not only by the usage of Kurama's chakra, but Kisame's sword had taken a lot of her own chakra. She barely had strength left. No, forget strength, all she had by now was the mere willpower that had helped her this far.

"Given your condition, I would have rather asked "Are you going to kill me or not?" " Kabuto smirked, seeing through her mask.

_'Damn it, curse his medical knowledge!'_ she widened her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Orochimaru called from above, dropping down to a tree branch right above them.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, suspecting where the Sannin was going with this.

"What… are you saying?" Naruko replied.

"What the hell is it you want?!"

"You're no longer of Konoha, and given your own circumstances, I don't think you'll be foolish enough to challenge me to war."

_'Wait… his arms!'_ Naruko noticed, seeing that the Snake Sannin's hands were no longer wrapped in bandage. There were no traces of black either.

"Looking at these?" Orochimaru asked, lifting up his hands with no effort.

_'Oh no… They are healed!' _Naruko realized the further horror, remembering how those arms were the last time they met.

That time when Orochimaru had tried to enlist Tsunade's help to heal his arms, cursed by the Sandaime Hokage at his death. They hung pretty much limp back then, they caused the villain intense strain, and they were all black beneath the white wrappings. A sight that made one feel like barfing if seen. In other words, useless, stealing away all his ninjutsu. Even then the Snake Sannin was able to hold on his own against the other two. The most dangerous opponent indeed.

'_How? How did he-'_

**"Remember that intel Konoha got out of that foul-mouthed kunoichi they captured, thanks to you and Sasuke-no-gaki?"** Kurama interrupted.

**"She did reveal that Orochimaru was about to transfer to another body. My guess is that it fully revived him."**

_'Kuso, more problems…'_ Naruko cursed.

"The true power of my immortality," Orochimaru grinned, waving his hands around for show.

"Nothing can stop me, not even Sarutobi-sensei!"

Mentioning his name made a spark of anger run inside the girl.

"My potential is limitless! Although…" he said, lowering his arms, his tone turning to one of slight disappointment.

"I did not get the body I desired the most, not this time. It is a setback for my plans."

His smile returned.

"But it the end, it's only a mere setback. When the time comes, I will obtain the Sharingan, one way or another. I will have what I desire. Which brings me to…"

His finger pointed at Naruko.

"… you."

"Like I'll let you have me!" Naruko barked back.

"Now, now, young child," Orochimaru shook his head slightly.

"Do you not realize the situation you are in?"

The girl didn't respond, only got herself into a fighting stance, with a stubborn hope that somehow it would help her.

"Because of what you carry inside, you have become the primary target of Konoha. Even more than I am. And not only Konoha, but for any other shinobi village or group that would desire you. Either they will have you, or they will take your life instead. From what I can see, Akatsuki has already made an attempt, and you barely got away with your life. And those friends of yours are suffering for it."

The last remark made her widen her eyes. It was true, they had taken the blows aimed at her. At her and Utakata, and she felt the small pang of guilt mixing in with her fear and anger.

"There are no safe haven for you, and you will always be on the run. Tell me now, Naruko-san, how long do you think you can stay alive this way? Or your friends?"

"What are you getting at?…" the girl whispered, part of her afraid as she knew deep inside where this was going, and part of her angry and hit by guilt as Orochimaru had spoken the cost for her companions.

"We offer you sanctuary," Kabuto spoke up, causing Naruko to widen her eyes again.

Haku narrowed his eyes slightly more at the statement.

"Not only do we have Otogakure, but Orochimaru-sama has many hideouts spread out throughout the lands, all of them hidden. Some of them empty that hides in the silence, and others guarded by our loyal followers. You will be safe with us, hidden from those who pursue you."

"Why should I believe you?!" Naruko barked back.

"That you would just offer me protection the moment I suddenly show up on your doorstep? Wouldn't you just use me as anyone else?"

"I assure you, this is quite within my plans," Orochimaru smiled.

"I was indeed pondering whether or not to send Kabuto and a few men to search for you and bring you my offer, but seeing that you, impressively as it is, have made it all the way out here saves me the trouble."

"And you think I'll-" Naruko spat back, but got interrupted.

**"Kit!"** Kurama snapped at her.

_'What?!'_

**"Naruko, listen to me on this one: Just for once, hear them out!"**

_'What? Why?!'_

**"Just do as I say!"**

The shocking fact that Kurama would say this rendered the girl speechless, but maybe the Bijuu had an idea. Maybe he was thinking of something to get out of this, biding his time.

"But you are correct in one thing," Orochimaru continued, "I do intend to use you. But think of what you can gain."

He held his arms out.

"Lend me the power of the Kyuubi! Under my guidance, you will master it and become powerful. You shall become respected and feared in the eyes of your enemies, and you will destroy anyone who stands in your way! Together we will achieve great things, and I shall make you great, next to myself," the Snake Sannin grinned.

"The offer is not for you alone," Kabuto added.

"We will also provide safety for anyone else you wish. Your two friends will be given medical treatment immediately, and if my hunch is right, you have more out there. We will dispatch our troops immediately and assist them."

Naruko was rendered speechless, as she stared into the thin air. They could save them is she said yes?

"Especially your friend over there with the Hyoton, he will be of great use to us. And perhaps…" Kabuto began smirking again.

"You'll want revenge on those who wronged you? Do you want to burn down Konoha for turning their backs on you? Or perhaps you want to make the real criminals pay for what has befallen you?"

The girl snapped her head towards Kabuto at the last question.

"How the hell do you know?!" she whispered.

"Shimura Danzo," Orochimaru spoke, causing the Kyuubi to flinch his ears as he kept listening to the conversation.

Naruko stared on the Snake Sannin in silence, only the blowing winds along the trees and the far-away crackling from the forest fire were being heard.

"Shimura… Danzo?" Naruko repeated the name.

Someone else than her, a name pointed out.

**_'That's a name I haven't heard in a while, and I don't like it one bit,' _**Kurama thought.

"Who is he? Who is Shimura Danzo?" she asked.

"Someone deep within Konoha," Kabuto began explaining.

"An old war hawk within the council. He leads his own underground branch of the ANBU, called Root. Unlike the Sandaime Hokage and Tsunade-sama, this one follows a very different philosophy. While the Shodai Hokage and his successors preferred the peaceful options, this one has a far more… aggressive approach. He is willing to go far for his own cause, even sacrifice his men, including their humanity. And even others who cross his path pays for it, as long as it is for his own use. I should know, I was one of them."

"A leader willing to take any steps necessary," Orochimaru smirked, somehow with a small hint of respect hidden in his voice.

"Unlike a peace loving fool like Sarutobi-sensei."

"Though he does claim it to be for the good of Konoha," Kabuto continued.

"Although you could say it's for a different Konoha than the one envisioned by the Sandaime and Tsunade-sama."

"Why me? Why would he do this to me?" Naruko asked.

"Who knows?" Kabuto shrugged.

"Maybe he needed to rattle up the village for his own use, or maybe he just wasn't content at letting the Kyuubi-no-Junchuuriki run around on her own."

At that very moment, some words from her final conversation with Kakashi came back to her.

_'The council has voted for a different punishment. They are going to have the Kyuubi extracted from you, and put it into a different host as soon as you are convicted.'_

_'Was it this Danzo who made the council vote for my death? Is he the one who did all this?' _Naruko thought to herself.

"And you can prove that he did this?" she asked.

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Naruko-san," Kabuto shook his head.

"We're just saying that he is the one with the gall and resources to do this. Whether he actually _did_, is a different question."

"So you're just pointing me a direction, not knowing if it's a dead end," Naruko said.

Kabuto shrugged at the remark.

"Possibly a dead end, yes. For all we know, we may never find out who did it. Or imagine the surprise if we were to find Tsunade-sama herself to actually be the culprit. But nevertheless, what would you do on your own, Naruko-san? Would you be able to do even an ounce of investigation on your own? While you're still on the run? From what I see, you're barely making it out alive. But we can help you. And we can protect your friends. All we ask you is to join us."

"And make a deal with the devil? You tried to destroy Konoha…" Naruko whispered.

"With all due respect, Naruko-san," Kabuto replied with a frown.

"Isn't Konoha your enemy as well now? Haven't all of your friends turned against you? I was there, I spied on them. Believe me when I say that you have nothing but enemies among you former friends. Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, Hinata-san, everyone!"

Just the statement took her aback, her eyes widened. It shouldn't be surprising, she knew this deep within. But have it confirmed by someone else still hurt, even in spite of it possibly being exaggerated a little by someone as untrustworthy as Kabuto. It hurt deeply.

"All the villagers talk about how you deserve to be punished in the most cruel ways possible. Of how you deserve to die. They ask themselves 'How long is it before our ANBU can catch up and defeat the demon?!' If you had any respect before, however as small as it was, you certainly will not find any now. Open your eyes and face the truth, Naruko-san! They are a common enemy to all of us now. What could you possibly hope to gain by avoiding confrontation with them? They certainly wouldn't do it on your own terms. Sooner or later, you will be forced to fight them."

"I… I…" Naruko said, not finding the answer.

Anything she had said, Kabuto had a response to it and took it apart.

"And from what I observed, I have to say that I haven't seen Sasuke-kun's eyes so cold and angry before. It seems you 'crime' left an extra impression on our dear Uchiha. Ma, I can't say I blame him, after all he did see someone else beloved slaughter his family in front of his eyes. I wonder now who he hates the most: Itachi or you."

Utter devastation. Along with the fear, the anger, and the guilt, this fourth one hit her like a brick wall. While everything had happened so fast the last month, she had kept pushing these thoughts aside, but hearing Kabuto speaking it to her face, it was tearing into her. She felt as if someone was carving her up from inside. She couldn't tell if it was because the bond itself was broken, or if it was because she cared so much for him, for she realized what it would do to Sasuke of all people.

"I…"

"My point is, Naruko-san, that there is nothing left for you back there to protect. So why even defend it?"

_'Nothing left…'_

**"Naruko,"** Kurama voice in again.

**"Listen to me… I know you don't like that snake and his pawn. I know that their intents are by all purpose evil, if you judge it by your morals… But I think you should take up on their offer."**

_'Kurama… are you serious?!'_ the jinchuuriki replied inside her head in further disbelief.

**"Look around. Both the gakis Ranmaru and Haku are down."**

She did so, and noted that Haku had turned more pale. He was barely awake, and the girl could feel another pain deep inside, from seeing them like this.

**"And Utakata and Hotaru are as good as dead as long as they are on their own out there with Akatsuki on their tail. And _you_. You are low on your own chakra, you can't use more of mine. You are in no condition to fight or protect anyone. Not against these two." **

**"You know that they _will_ try to kill you if you refuse. Look kit… I don't like this any more than you do, but I don't see any other choice. This is not a fight you can win. And that Kabuto is making a sound argument. We will have a better chance at uncovering who brought this on you, if we work with them."**

_'And sell ourselves to evil?' _

**"Naruko, you know that I don't share the sentiment to good and evil as you do. Believe me, I have been around too long for that. I know that these two are up to no good, they will steer you down a path where you kill those you don't want to. Innocent people… and your former friends. But they are the only chance for powerful allies that can help our cause."**

_'Kurama… why are you saying all this?'_

**"I'm trying to look out for _you_, kit! And your friends, since you care for them! I have no loyalties to other, certainly not Konoha. Or did you forget that _they_ turned against you? Naruko, please, do as I say and consider this!"**

"So, what will it be then, Naruko-san?" Orochimaru asked, keeping his sly grin.

"Do you wish for safety? For you and your friends? We will provide it. Do you desire power? Do you desire revenge? I will grant it. Do you wish our aid in finding the one who ruined your life? With our combined effort, we can uncover this together. All I ask for are your gifts. Swear your loyalty to me, and you shall have all you desire!"

"I… I…" her voice trembled.

**"Naruko, agree to it! There is no other way!"** the fox kept urging.

She was shaking. Her own tenant was going against her principles, but she couldn't deny the truths in his words. Everything was lost at this point. She couldn't get help otherwise, for her friends, and neither could she prove herself innocent, the way things were going now. She didn't even know where to start. Haku and Ranmaru needed help urgently, so did her other two missing companions.

In addition, she felt that exhaustion had nearly overcome her, her own chakra would not keep up and using Kurama's could mean certain death. She felt it as tiredness and darkness tried to move in, every minute, but until now she had kept it at bay.

"Yare, yare, we don't have all day …" Kabuto sighed, getting somewhat exasperated by the lack of answer.

"Are you so out of it that you even can't speak to us now?"

Her head fell forward, with strands of her hair covering in front of her face.

"I… I… Y… Ye-"

_'Promise me…'_ his distant voice spoke in her head,

_'Promise me…'_ she widened her eyes as a memory flashed by her head.

_'You have a very long journey before you, and it will be difficult from now on. But I want you to promise me something: Promise me that in spite of everything you will live your life as an honorable shinobi. And promise me that you will find a new dream to live for. A dream that is as great as Hokage, if not greater.'_

It was the image of him that passed by. Jiraiya, inside her head. His smile. His confidence in her. His voice, as she for a brief moment remembered the final conversation they had, the final moment before they said their goodbyes.

_'I promise, Ero-sennin. With all I am, and with all my abilities, I will do my best to live honorable. And I will find a new dream.'_

That had been her answer back then, as it flashed before her eyes.

_'Ero-sennin…'_ she thought, as another distant memory suddenly became much more real to her.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Age 11 —  
****— Konoha Hot Springs —**

"Eeee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! The ladies of Konoha are the prettiest, after all!" the certain super-pervert leered as he kept peeking through the hole in the fence, feeling all red and hot in his face, while sporting his wide grin and writing notes on his paper.

He had made sure no one was around when he sat down by the fence, halfway hidden in the fog from the hot water around.

"Oooooh, this is too good!" he kept giggling.

This kept on for minutes, the grown women inside relaxed in the hot water, not knowing of the pervert spying on them, while the street outside was calm and empty to his enjoyment. But it wasn't meant to last.

"You're doing _that_ again?" a venomous voice hissed behind him.

The Sannin made a glance over his shoulder, noticing 11 year old Naruko standing there in her usual orange t-shirt and black shorts, with a look that mixed dead-panned and pouting anger.

"Oh, it's just you. I'm doing important research, go bother someone else, gaki," he spoke dismissively.

"Oh, your stupid _research _thing again? You know, sometimes I don't even get why I like you, Ero-Sennin! You're just a creep who peeks at women," she spoke, while glaring at his back.

"I'm no mere creep…"

His smirk widened.

"I'm a _super_ creep!"

"Call it want you want, pervert. That's all you are! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" she nagged at him.

"Shush! Now go away and bother someone else," he waved his hand.

"I can call you out, you know. How would you like that."

"Hah! I'm the great gallant Jiraiya-sama, I can easily knock you out before you say 'eep', and dump you off somewhere. And if not, I'll just wait a few hours and hide somewhere else when the women return."

"Keh-hah-hah-hah! I'm invincible!" he grinned widely at her.

"Really…" she deadpanned. "Like the first time when I kicked you between your legs and you fell over?"

"That was only because I underestimated you, gaki. It has never happened ever since!"

He turned back to the fence, to peek through the hole once again for more. The blonde sighed deeply. Sometimes Ero-Sennin could be so difficult. And stupid. Then she looked at him once more, and her eyes narrowed.

"You know… I recently made a friend with girl, as old as I. A girl! If I ever catch you peeking on her when she's in the hot springs, I'm going to throw all I have to kick your ass hard, before I hand you over to Hokage-Jiji."

No response, but the man sat in a frozen position, and had stopped writing.

"I don't get why you are such a respected ninja, dattebayo. Peeking at naked girls, old and young."

A shiver went down her own spine, as the thought visualized itself in her mind.

"I really hope you're not peeking at kids, are you?"

"SILENCE!" he roared as he turned to the girl in comedic rage, while her own twin pigtails got caught in the blowing storm of his mouth.

"Who do you take me for?! I am the GREAT GALLANT JIRAIYA-SAMA, not some pedophile! Even _I_ have some dignity left, I scour only for the pretty grown ladies with boobs, not some children! YUCK!"

"Who there?!" one woman shouted inside.

"Someone's peeking?!" another one exclaimed.

"KYYAAAAAAAHHH!" all of them screamed, and stormed inside from the pool, while Jiraiya stared in utter disbelief through the hole for a moment.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"Baka! Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka!" he yelled at poor Naruko, crying anime tears as he went on.

The "poor" girl however had a satisfied smirk.

"What? I wasn't the one shouting."

"I'll get you back for this!" he finished.

'Poof'

_'Time to get out of here!'_ Naruko thought and ran, after witnessing Jiraiya disappear with the Shunshin no jutsu.

Even if she wasn't the culprit, she wasn't much liked either. It was best to get away from trouble before the ladies would come out to beat up whoever they found.

**— Later that afternoon —****  
**

She found herself at their usual spot, where they would train till late evening. At least when they agreed to it., Too often and others were bound to find out. It was one of the lesser dense woods at the outskirt of the village. Not too many went here, but it was easily accessible, with a mix of trees and grass openings.

Sometimes she trained for herself, with Kurama guiding her, sometimes she trained with one or both of her closest friends. There were times when Ero-Sennin was there too, giving input.

Hinata was not coming today. Convenient with their day off from the Academy, her own clan had business with another that required her to be present. Naruko frowned at the thought. If her hunch were right, Hinata's father would scold her for any reason afterwards, and make the poor girl feel bad about herself again. That bastard...

_'Where are you, Sasuke,'_ she sighed, leaning onto a tree.

It wasn't usual for him to be this late. Being both the last Uchiha and the best student in the class would put great expectations to his own conduct. Even in the times he didn't care, it still somehow gave him the habit of always being on time.

Except, not today?

_'Did I get this wrong? Are we not training, or did I get the wrong place?'_

What was it? True, she was often sleepy and participated badly at the Academy because she trained and studied on her own preferred pace until late at night, and she let her own thoughts and dreams distract her when she attended the class. But she never messed up when it came to the real training. Especially with the very few she truly trusted.

"Sasuke-kuuuun?!" a voice rang among the trees, gaining her attention.

She watched as two girls came into view.

"Sasuke-kuuun?! Sasuke-kuuun, where are you?!" they kept yelling.

_'What the heck?' _Naruko asked herself.

The two girls halted as they noticed her. She recognized them, they were Mika and Midori, two girls from her class. And two from Sasuke's dreaded fanclub. Mika had long brown hair hanging down, wore a brown sweater and a brown skirt, while Midori had fiery red hair that were put up into two short pigtails sticking up, while she wore pink pants and a light blue t-shirt.

"What are _you_ doing here, loser?" she asked as she and her friend glared at Naruko, who returned an indifferent look.

"Leaning onto a tree," she stated the obvious.

"Why you-" the red-head growled, but was interrupted by her friend who raised a hand in front of her.

"Midori, stop it. We got more important things to do than… _this_…" the brown-hair said, with venom in her voice as she finished.

They slowly walked past the blonde, ignoring her very existence as her face disappeared beyond their peripheral visions. After a few more steps, they resumed their shouting for the all-star crush.

"Sasuke-kuuun?! Where are yoouu?!"

_'Why are they even out all the way here?'_ she mused.

_'I know the fanclub sometimes really tries hard, but coming this far. I gue- Wait, it's THAT DAY!'_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the blond burst out laughing, holding over her stomach and barely keeping herself from falling over as she laughed herself to death.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both girls spun around to watch the mad-laughing blonde, startled and surprised by the outburst. Then afterwards replaced with a growing annoyance.

_'Of course! It's that day! It's the 'Woo-Sasuke-Day!' I've heard the whispers about it!'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, loser, what are you laughing at?!" Midori called out, feeling her rising anger at the class's baka.

"No - HAHAHA - NO, just remembered something funny… BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Now she gave away, fell over and kicked around as she gasped for more air, before laughing it all up.

_'All the fangirls were going to do all they could to win his heart today! Priceless, I wish I could see his face right now, wherever he's hiding!'_

"HAHAHAHA!"

"You think you can just laugh at us? Who do you think you are, baka?!" Mika hissed with a venomous voice.

Naruko eventually managed to stifle her laugh, before taking a deep breath to calm herself a little, and get up on her feet.

"What's so funny, loser?!" Midori hissed out.

Both she and Mika stood in front of the girl, glaring harshly at her.

"Look, I just remembered something funny. Just go back to you Sasuke-hunt," Naruko said, adding calm to her chuckling voice.

"First you laugh at us, then you think you can just wave us away? Mika-chan, I think the loser needs to be taught a lesson," Midori spoke, and pulled up the arms on her t-shirt.

"I agree," Mika nodded, doing the same.

"Look, I was just-" Naruko tried to speak, but Midori swung her arm to hit Naruko in her face.

Except that the blond quickly snatched her wrist before it hit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruko said, now with a threatening look herself.

She let go of her grip, letting the girl take a step away from her. Though her act of defense had caught them off-guard, they were now staring at her with even more anger radiating in their eyes.

_'They always talk bad about me… Sometimes they have grouped to beat me up__… But here? On_ our_ spot? Our_ own_ spot?!"_

She felt her own rage surge inside as she glared at the two girls. Yeah, maybe this place was open to everyone, but this was one of _her_ few places, where almost no one else would bother her. A place where she could let go of it all. And now they dared to come out here and assault her?

"That was just lucky. You think you can threaten us like that? The loser who nobody likes? Even your parents hated you! You'll never ever become Hokage, you'll always be a loser!'

Now Naruko's eyes were narrowed even further, while the girls got into their own fighting positions.

_'I really want to beat them up. Badly!'_

**"You know their foolish parents will make a noise about it? I suggest you go to your Hokage-Jiji after this one,"** Kurama voiced in.

_'I'm getting so angry by this, dattebayo! I am so going to-'_

She then smirked a little.

_'Never mind, I guess.'_

"And what is the meaning of this commotion?"

"KYAH!" both girls screamed and jumped startled aside, to see a long white-haired man who somehow had moved up just behind them without being noticed.

"Girls picking a fight out here in the forest… and two versus one. Seriously, where are your manners?" he said lazily, with his arms crossed.

"She started it!" both girls exclaimed and pointed at Naruko.

Jiraiya, however, met their accusation with a hostile look of his own, with his eyes going back and forth between the girls, narrowed.

"Leave," he threatened.

"But-"

"I said _leave_,_"_ he spoke with increased hostility, and the girls felt their chests tighten by the rising KI surrounding him.

They turned and ran away, wanting to get away from the dangerous man who now threatened their very own existence. And why would he even care about that loser?

Naruko remained behind as she watched the girls disappear beyond her sight. Taking a deep breath to try calming herself, she let out a deep sigh, with her eyes closed.

"You didn't have to do that," she said after a moment of silence.

"Oh? From the looks of it, I think I just spared Sarutobi-sensei another pile of paper work," Jiraiya replied.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Naruko sighed sarcastically.

"Anyway, you owe me one," Jiraiya said, "Now lets have ourselves a meal."

Soon Naruko found herself sitting on a log, staring into a campfire that Jiraiya had set up. They both sat on their own log each.

Naruko just sat there in comfortable silence, staring into the blazing fires that reflected in her eyes, while the crackling sounds from it, together with the brushing leaves from the treetops above where making their dance into her ears. Normally she would always nag for ramen, but today was not a day for it. Aside from not wanting to waste the meat from Jiraiya's recent hunt, she really wasn't in the mood for it either. It was rare, but even she could have days so tough that they wrapped around her mind like a heavy blanket. Especially when it came to her love for ramen.

She hated to admit it, but those girls really got under her skin today, and that in just a quick moment. And not just they, but people lately. Years of putting up against the villagers was starting to really get to her, more than usual. Given a certain recent incident, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold on much longer. She wanted to prove them wrong, to win their respect and become Hokage, but the dream seemed harder and harder for every week that had passed lately. If not for Kurama, Sasuke, Hinata and Ero-Sennin, would she have given in a long time ago?

She just sat there, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You seem bothered," Jiraiya stated, as he observed the girl staring into the fire with a burdened face.

"It's just hard sometimes… really hard," she whispered.

"It isn't easy, is it, gaki?" Jiraiya said, though it was more of a statement

The girl didn't respond, just kept staring.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," he said, and picked out something from a small bag he was carrying.

"I know it's been some time, but happy birthday," he smiled, and handed her a small red box with orange ribbon around it.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, but put it aside her, before wrapping her arms around her knees once again.

_'Sigh… I guess the gaki's having that bad of a day, huh?'_ Jiraiya thought to himself

They sat around the campfire in another moment of comfortable silence.

"I spoke with Sasuke today," Jiraiya said, breaking the silence.

"Heard you had a tough birthday."

Naruko tightened her arms around her knees, and hid her face onto her knees, not wanting to look up.

"So it was that bad, huh? Heard from Sarutobi-sensei that he had to order some ANBU, of all people, to clean up around your apartment. I guess even he doesn't trust genins with a D-rank on this one."

"You know how it is," Naruko replied solemnly.

"It's always like this."

Jiraiya frowned a little, at the sight.

"It's not like you to get so low, you always fight back," he stated.

"It's…" she whispered, but looked away.

"No, never mind."

"Come on, gaki. You can tell me everything," Jiraiya said, with an assuring warmth in his voice.

The girl looked up to him, and what struck him was the fear in her own eyes.

"It's not just them… It's me," she said.

"You? What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"I…"

She stared into the campfire.

"What if I lose it? What if they are right? What if I _am_ a demon, only waiting to be unleashed?"

"Look gaki, you know very well the difference betw-"

"Not like that!" she interrupted him.

"I'm human, okay?! I know that! But I'm talking about what I can become. What if I can't hold out, and I turn into something… something terrible…"

Her last words ended in a whisper.

"Naruko, what happened to you that day?" Jiraiya asked.

"I…" she whispered, then bit into her lips.

She stared into the campfire, and Jiraiya turned his attention back to the meat on the stick that he was cooking, figuring that might as well give the girl the time she needed.

"It's never been so bad before… on my birthday. The people…"

She took another breath.

"Yeah, they trashed my place. They yelled the most mean words I've ever heard… but I… but I…"

"You're afraid you'll unleash the Kyuubi on them, is that it? That they will push you over the edge?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Kurama is nice to me, he's my friend. He doesn't mind Sasuke, because he's my friend, and Hinata-chan too. But he hates the village, and I… I never thought of this before we opened that seal last year… but… if I can't hold out… if I let out Kurama… I could do something very terrible. Many people could get killed because of me…"

She had kept staring into the campfire, her eyes now wet, reflecting her deep worry.

"What if I… What if I…"

She was interrupted when his hand suddenly ruffled onto her hair.

"I have faith in you," Jiraiya declared, smiling warmly at her.

"The fact that you even worry about it shows that you're no monster. I know of other people who would kill anyone around them in pure joy, you're nothing like that."

Naruko kept staring into the man's reassuring eyes, while he kept patting her on her head.

"When the time comes, I strongly believe you will do the right thing. I have faith in you, gaki."

She sat there for a moment, letting the words sink in, before smiling genuinely to the man.

"Thanks Ero-sennin, I needed that," she said, as her face beamed up while rubbing away a stray tear that finally escaped her eyes, feeling her own deep worry letting go of her.

"Here," he said and handed her the stick with fried meat.

"And when we're done eating, I'll take you to a local store. I hear the latest Princess Gale movie has come out on tape."

"That would be awesome!" she lightened up even more.

"Wait a minute!" she halted, before going into her thinking pose, with a finger on her cheek.

"You said you spoke with Sasuke today? Where did you see him?"

"Oh, that?" he smirked.

"I found him hidden in a tree, so I sneaked up on him on a another branch behind, to talk to him. No one saw me get up in the tree, not even him."

"What did he do?" she asked, excitedly for what she was about to hear.

"He waved his arms to try to shoo me away, terrified that I would give us away to the girls below!"

"PEERFEEECT! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she bellowed out and fell backwards from the log to the ground, picturing Sasuke's frantic face in her mind, while laughing hard and kicking around.

"Hoyoy, you will still eat that meat, even if you're touching the ground with it, you hear me!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

_'Sigh… troublesome girl. But still, I have faith in you,'_ Jiraiya smiled mentally.

_'You will do the right thing, when the time comes.'_

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

She found herself there in her mindscape, staring forward into the darkness of her mind, as a figure resembling Jiraiya stood there in a ray of light. The only one left who had faith in her. The one who always had faith in her, even now. Yet here she stood with the choice that could give the help she desperately needed, and at the same time a choice full of darkness and dishonor.

_'Ero-sennin…'_ she thought, gazing at the mental image of the Toad Sannin.

_'When the time comes, I strongly believe you will do the right thing. I have faith in you, gaki,'_ his voice rang through her head, as she thought more of that day, three years ago.

Those words had meant a lot to her back then, it gave her the will to keep pushing, no matter what. But for what?

Still, she could feel the warmth from those words. The warmth from him. Him standing there in front of her, smiling at her. Even if it was only a mental image.

A tear fell from her face and hit the ground.

_'Ero-Sennin…'_ her mental self whispered, with a choked voice.

She watched as the vision in front of her changed, that into another memory, one more recent. She watched as she saw in front of her two figures in a small room. Herself, and Jiraiya, in that hotel room. The stone walls around, the small window. Her mental duplicate crying onto Jiraiya's chest while he embraced her.

_'Ero-Sennin…'_ she thought, feeling the pain in her chest for what she was about to do.

The imaged turned to the next morning. The same scenery, but the different words that were spoken, which had their significance. The promise she made.

_'You have a very long journey before you, and it will be difficult from now on. But I want you to promise me something: Promise me that in spite of everything you will live your life as an honorable shinobi. And promise me that you will find a new dream to live for. A dream that is as great as Hokage, if not greater.'_

_'I promise, Ero-sennin. With all I am, and with all my abilities, I will do my best to live honorable. And I will find a new dream.'_

She watched as the words were exchanged, before looking down on the ground in front of her, and letting other tears fall down from her face.

Defeat. Utter defeat, that was the feeling. It was over.

_'Ero-Sennin… I'm sorry__…__ I'm so sorry… Kurama is right… I don't think I'll live up to the promise…'_

**_'Kit… I know it's hard, but we must see this through,'_** Kurama thought, feeling bad for putting his friend through this, but still resolute. It had to be done.

_'I'm so sorry__…__ I'm so sorry… Ero-Sennin__…__'_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And now, I have finally given you a suspect: Shimura Danzo. But remember, for all purposes, he is only a suspect. Only time will tell if he actually did it.**

**By the way, Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void was great! Enjoyed it to the fullest! :)**

**Until next time!**


	31. Dead end

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Naruto. But perhaps Orochimaru now owns the female counterpart in my story?**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading. Also thanks to CharitysSongbird for additional beta reading, and for your advices. They are most appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and is now on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

But the journey has turned in a disastrous point: Akatsuki caught up to them, and the group was split, leaving Utakata and Hotaru chased by Kisame, their fates being unknown. Haku was severely wounded by Itachi, and Ranmaru was taken out by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, in spite of reflecting the jutsu back at him.

Drained and exhausted from the battle, after fleeing with Haku and Ranmaru, Naruko was met by another feared villain: Orochimaru, and his right-hand Kabuto. Throughout their exchange, Naruko was offered the one opportunity no-one else can give her: protection and help for her and her friends, aid in finding the real culprit who framed her, and power. All this at the cost of joining Orochimaru and swearing loyalty to him.

With Kurama urging her to take up their offer, and being faced with her own memories and her own promise to Jiraiya, the price is clear: she must choose between declining the only offered help they desperately need, and risk the life of the entire group, already in great peril, or to walk down a path that will cost her the promise and her honor, and consume her with darkness.

And her conclusion: she won't live to keep her promise to Jiraiya.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 31: Dead end**

There she stood in the mindscape, gazing at the figure of Jiraiya in front of her, with great sadness, as she let tears run down her cheeks.

Jiraiya, the one who believed in her. The one who always had faith in her, even in spite of convincing 'evidence'. The one she deeply wanted to honor, for everything he had done for her. And now she couldn't.

It was the end.

_'When the time comes, I strongly believe you will do the right thing. I have faith in you, gaki.'_

The warmth those words brought.

_'You have a very long journey before you, and it will be difficult from now on. But I want you to promise me something: Promise me that in spite of everything you will live your life as an honorable shinobi. And promise me that you will find a new dream to live for. A dream that is as great as Hokage, if not greater.'_

_'I promise, Ero-sennin. With all I am, and with all my abilities, I will do my best to live honorable. And I will find a new dream.'_

The promise. Her conviction. It felt so painful now, knowing that the promise could never be.

The defeat. It was all over.

_'Ero-Sennin… I'm sorry__…__ I'm so sorry… Kurama is right… I don't think I'll live up to the promise…' _her mind whispered once more.

_'I'm so sorry…'_

**_'It has to be done, kit. Stay strong,'_** Kurama thought.

He didn't like what his host and friend had to go through now, but it had to be done, that was his conviction.

_'I won't live as an honorable shinobi__…__ I won't live to find another dream…'_

_'But…'_

Her mental face slowly changed away from her sorrowful look!

_'But if I die now__…'_

It hardened, ready to accept the consequences of her choice.

_'If I die now__…__ then I will die an honorable shinobi!'_

She clenched harder onto her kunai our in the real world.

_'And before death, I will fight to the bitter end! I will not become that demon I once feared!'_

**_'Nani?!'_**

"I will not!" she declared, looking up at Orochimaru on the branch above, with a newfound determination radiating from her eyes.

"I made a promise to someone I care for deeply, that I will live with honor! And if I have to, I will find a way to sort this through on my own! And as long as I have breath left, I will protect the friends I have now, even if I die trying! As long as I am still standing, I will carve my own path! No, _we_ will carve _our_ own path!"

**"YOU FOOL! This is your only chance, don't throw it away! You're going to get us all killed!"** Kurama roared at the girl.

_'Then why don't you take over my body then and break out, if you're so afraid of dying?'_ the girl glared back.

Kurama gritted his teeth in raging anger, but instead of breaking all loose, he simply turned his head and looked away. She had a point, and the idea was tempting, but for one thing, he respected the girl enough to make her own choices.

Kabuto on the other hand was rendered speechless

'_Is she a complete baka?!'_ he thought, not believing that the girl would show this kind of defiance

"That's it… Naruko-san…" she heard a whisper from behind.

She looked over her shoulder to see Haku smiling weakly to her, looking at her with any pride he could muster.

"Live up to your… conviction… and make no choices that... you know you will… regret deeply."

"Haku…" she whispered back, feeling a weak smile form in her face, as her own friend would back her up, even beyond death. Somehow, she could feel it gave a deep encouragement, giving her the feeling that they could still get out of this, somehow. Maybe she could still pull this off.

**"Even the Haku-no-gaki… I'm surrounded by fools!"** Kurama buried his head under his palms.

**"Fine! Your deaths then! I hope you are happy now, Naruko!"**

"Listen up, Orochimaru," the blonde called to the snake sannin.

"I know you want to use me only for your own ends, and you'll just make a slave out of everyone, even if you do help us, and help me find the real guy and get back at him. When I face my enemies, I will do it on different terms than yours. So no thank you!"

Kabuto was gaping even more.

"But I also have a different idea I want to suggest," the girl continued.

"You're right, Konoha is targeting me more than you. As long as I am around, they will be less bother to you. How about it? You leave me alone, I will leave you alone, and I will keep drawing their attention, while you keep to do… whatever you do, in peace."

**_'He's not going to buy it…'_** Kurama thought.

_'Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased by such a petty idea…'_ Kabuto joined in thought.

_'Well… at least it's worth a shot, if nothing more…'_ Haku unwittingly disagreed with their thoughts.

Orochimaru had kept his smile, even if the girl had defied him just now. It slowly became a wider grin, showing off his white teeth.

"Kukukuku… Kukukukukuku, ahahahahahahahahah! Hahahahahahahah!" he laughed out, louder and louder.

"Hahahahah, amusing… Very amusing. I suppose defiance is a trait you carry in that stubborn Uzumaki blood of yours… But you are foolish, child, and I sense that Jiraiya must be the fool who rubbed this conviction off on you."

He took a step closer on the branch above, his eyes slightly narrowing and his grin widening even more, showing the predator's intention.

"You don't seem to realize, my dear Naruko-san. What I present to you is not just an offer, it is also a threat. If your power is not given to me, then it shall not be given to anyone else. I admit that there is merit in your words, that Konoha will be less of a problem for me as long as you are on the run, but I don't intend at letting you run around until my enemies get their hands on you. Them or the Akatsuki."

**_'Like I just thought!'_ **Kurama thought, angry.

"Kukukuku… Besides Naruko-san, from what I have learned, you were involved in preventing Sasuke-kun from leaving Konoha to seek me out. Did you truly believe that I would let that slip past me without any reprisal?"

_'Sasuke…'_ Naruko thought, another certain memory flashed by, as Orochimaru had mentioned it..

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Over a half year ago —  
****— Konoha, near the gates —  
****— Night —**

Full moon. It cast its dim shine over the surrounding lands and over the village, lying in its peace for the night. Most of the faint noise came from the night crickets, populating the bushes, the forests, the lands, creating life as they always did during the nights, something that tended to repeat often for the warmer Land of Fire.

Their song were carried forth by the cool winds of the night, sending its own tiny tree leaves through the air over the village that was nearly finished rebuilding from the recent invasion. Even if Sunagakure and Otokagure together had tried to bring Konoha down to its knees, it proved defiant and now almost stood risen once again.

Yet not even this peace could calm the heart of Uchiha Sasuke, as he slowly strode down the stone pavement leading to the gates, carrying a backpack in the middle of the night. His home was cleaned out. The team picture, along with other pictures of him, Naruko, Hinata, even Sakura… It was tempting to bring some of them along, but instead he left them face down on their desks and tables instead. He had made his choice, and there would be no way back. In the path he now was to walk, there was no place for any memories of them. Memories would only hinder him. They would not understand.

But as he closed the distance to the gate, he spotted someone on the stone bench. It seemed that those close to him wouldn't let him go easily this night, in spite of his now newfound conviction. And now especially since it turned out to be the loud-mouthed smartass blonde of the group, who currently kept her twin long blonde pigtails hanging down behind the back of the bench, swaying slightly back and forth along with the silent wind, while she herself sat there apparently relaxed, leaning backwards, wearing an orange jacket, black pants, and gazed up in the skies.

Naruko had always been one to watch the stars, it helped her forget her own problems, she said. So, he shouldn't be too surprised. But here? Trying to ignore her, Sasuke slowly walked past her.

"A little late for backpacking, don't you think?" Naruko asked lazily.

"What are you doing sitting around here at the night?" Sasuke asked, his back turned against her.

"Oh, nothing, just looking up in the night sky and bothering you on your way to the exit," Naruko replied smugly, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Go home and sleep," Sasuke finished calmly, before continuing his slow stride.

"You know the only one good thing about having no parents, Sasuke?" Naruko spoke up again.

"There's no-one around to order me into bed."

The Uchiha couldn't help himself but stop and cast an annoyed glance over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Though it's a very lousy advantage compared to what they can give… I think… " the girl chuckled bitterly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"I don't have any need to answer that. It's none of your business."

"Don't concern yourself about what I do," he added.

"None of my business…" Naruko frowned at the answer.

"After all this time… After all we have been through… am I worth so little to you?"

"All the memories we share together… and not just you and I, but Sakura and Kakashi-sensei as well? And Hinata-chan?"

A sad smile formed at her mouth.

"Do you remember the day we became genin?… You and Sakura ended up on this bench and she tried her lousy attempt at wooing you. She had it bad for you… all the years throughout the Academy… and she still has. Heh, trying to win your heart that day, even seducing you. Oh, what a boomer that one was, it's supposed to be the other way around. It's the prince who fights for the heart of the princess, and wins. "

"Mattaku… And ever since then… we've been through much. A lot of annoying D-ranks in the village, that annoying cat that caused me a LOT of misery, with Kurama laughing out in my head, our great adventures in Waves, and the Chuunin exam… Those were hard on us, but we made it through. You, I, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei… And hey, Sakura aren't half-bad teammate either. She's a great friend, when she doesn't fuss to much over you."

She looked up at Sasuke's back again, her smile replaced with a serious face.

Clouds began to cover the for the moon, casting a shadow over the village, the same feeling she had in her heart for her best friend right now. For all the shadows and darkness that had come into his life lately.

"But you and I… we go way long back. We've known each other for a long time now, Sasuke. I know you are better than this. I know how badly you want to get back at him, even I want to, after what that bastard did to you. But this is not the way! If you go down that way… you'll throw away everything, and you'll have nothing left when you're done."

"Just as I thought…" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart has decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life."

Naruko kept looking into at back of the raven-haired boy.

"I can't become like you and Sakura."

"From here on, a new path will open for all of us."

Naruko finally let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sasuke… you are a complete idiot! And you understand so little," she shook her head.

That move triggered his anger.

"Don't even pretend to understand me, Naruko!" he growled.

"What, or you'll tell those four Oto ninja to come and beat me up?" she taunted back.

This caught him by surprise, he spun around and looked at her,

"So you-"

"-knew? How? I have my ways, Sasuke, you know that," she smirked.

The girl tapped on the open space beside her on the stone bench, having a serious look in her face.

"Sit down, Sasuke. Let's talk, like we always have."

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

_'I was not just involved in preventing Sasuke from leaving… I was the sole reason he stayed.'_

_'But now… does it matter anymore?' _the jinchuuriki thought solemnly.

_'Kabuto is right, he hates me a lot now… there's nothing back there for me now…_

_'But still, I made a promise to Ero-Sennin, I will not break it until I die!'_ her thoughts ended with determination.

"Now then," Orochimaru spoke.

"If you come to your senses and agree to swear your loyalty to me, I shall overlook your defiance for this time. I shall even grant you mercy for your part in preventing Sasuke-kun from seeking me out. Now, come with us. Become one of us. Swear your loyalty to me!"

"No, I will not! Beat it, bleach-face!" Naruko replied firmly back.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes even further, there was no doubt about his intentions.

"So be it," he spoke after another moment of silence.

"Naive fool, you are blind. Since you have chosen foolishly, I shall end your life here, and finish off what Akatsuki started. Along with your friends."

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure that's necessary?" Kabuto objected.

"We can learn a lot from the Hyoton-user."

"That is true, Kabuto, the Hyoton holds great secrets to be discovered. But sometimes…" Orochimaru's grin widened.

"The proper punishment must be dealt instead. But… perhaps causing immense agony to the Yuki by our experiments may be equally satisfying."

_'Haku!' _Naruko worried, glancing quickly over her shoulder at him.

"Now then, how should I finish your life?" Orochimaru mused with a smile, before he suddenly swung out his arm.

"Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!"

A dozen snakes shot forth from his sleeve, aimed at the girl who quickly made her own hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The shadow clone that appeared beside her didn't have time to react before Naruko kicked her aside, while she apparently took the full blunt from the snakes herself as they all bit onto her, all around her body.

"GAAH!"

'Poof!'

Orochimaru turned his head to see Naruko among the trees, having performed a well placed Kawarimi the moment she kicked the clone.

"So, the child can still fight. But how long will she last?" he smirked.

"Kuso! Tajuu Kage Bunshin!" Naruko called out.

_'This is the last I have of my own chakra. I hope this works!'_

A cloud erupted as two dozens of Naruko appeared in front of the Snake Sannin and his pawn.

"Oh, not bad," Kabuto complemented.

"I can see how you have stayed ahead of your enemies. Though I wonder if you truly have managed to shake off the best trackers yet. They are incredibly patient, and persistent beyond relief. Although…"

He looked around, to see about half of them breathing hard, struggling to stand on their feet. A few had even dropped down on their knees as well.

"I guess this is the first time I am seeing Kage Bunshin suffering the effects from chakra exhaustion."

_Damn that shark guy and his sword. I'm going to kick his ass for this!' _the real one thought.

"Everyone, do it!" she called out, as about half put their hands into the ram seal.

"Henge! Henge! Henge!"

Before the two onlookers knew it, they were watching multiple groups of Narukos with multiple numbers of Ranmarus and Hakus. Each boy was carried by one blonde girl each, and they turned and scattered into multiple directions.

"Not bad!" Kabuto chuckled. Not everyday one sees a group of multiple transformed copies.

"Kabuto, move out," Orochimaru ordered calmly, as he got down on his four.

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama," he nodded, and dashed after a selected group with his hands glowing in blue chakra.

"Mandara no Jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk)" Orochimaru spoke.

"HIIAAAH!" the Snake Sannin hissed loudly as his jaw opened wide and a whole mass of snakes came spawning out of his mouth, an endless wave spreading quickly out in all directions, homing onto all their different targets.

"What's that?" said one of the kage bunshin, who was carrying a Haku on her back.

The hissing sound from behind caught her attention as she turned to look beyond her shoulder, and widen her eyes when seeing the multiple numbers of snakes catching up to her. The snakes opened their jaws, and one sword blade came sticking out of each jaw, as they lounged forward and struck the girl, not able to dodge the many snakes.

"GAAAH!" she screamed, before she and her passenger disappeared into a pile of smoke.

Most of the other kage bunshin didn't fare any better.

"Look out!"

'Poof!'

"Hey, were did they all come from?!"

"There's too many of them!"

'Poof! Poof!'

"They came from behind!"

'Poof!'

"GYAAH!"

'Poof!'

"Going somewhere, Naruko-san?" Kabuto taunted as he leapt out of the bushes and blocked the path for a pair of blondes, one carrying the Yuki, the other carrying the younger child, or most likely just kage bunshin using henge.

There was only one way to find out.

"Scatter!" one shouted as the medic nin quickly dashed at them, and he struck at one with his blue-glowing hands, and cut right into her.

'Poof!'

_'Another kage bunshin, ka?'_ the grey-haired henchman thought as she and the younger boy she carried disappeared as well, before dashing after the other one.

"This is bad! Really bad! That bleach-face had a move for taking us all out!" the real Naruko panted heavily as she gave her all and dashed throughout the forest, with Haku on her back and accompanied by a kage bunshin who carried Ranmaru, equally worried.

All the returning memories from the kage bunshin implied the utter direness of the situation. Of course the snake bastard would have a way to stop her escape move, which lately has become one of her new signature moves.

'Hiisss!'

She looked over her shoulders, to see the large group of incoming snakes from behind, each with a sword blade sticking out its jaw.

_'Oh shit!'_

"GAH!" she gritted her teeth as despite her effort at dodging the striking snakes, one of them cut slightly into her thigh while another one cut a flesh wound into her arm, as she turned to prevent Haku from getting hit.

A third snake stabbed through her calf, and she tripped over from the deep stinging pain in her leg, with Haku rolling over her and landing still on the grass in front of her.

The snake withdrew and pulled out its blade, ready to attack again together with all the other snakes rising up tall above her and encircling the prey, all of them ready to strike when the master called for it.

"Haku!" she called out, more concerned about him than all the hissing snakes.

No response from the older boy, she could see that he had become very pale, and his eyes were no longer open.

_'Oh no… he's out of it! Kurama… is he…'_

**"He's still alive, but he won't last much longer. It's probably too late, already," **the fox answered.

_'If he's alive… he can still be saved…'_

She turned to look over all the snakes, all risen tall above her with blades in their mouth. She slowly got up on her feet, watching them as they kept their positions, only waiting for the final order to kill their target. The kage bunshin who carried Ranmaru stood back-to-back with the real Naruko, embracing her arms around the young boy in protection.

"Kukukuku," his laughter rang out in the forest.

"A good attempt, but you do not escape me that easily, child!" he taunted as he came walking among the trees.

_'Can't escape… but can still fight!'_ Naruko thought.

_'Kurama… I know we're at the limit… but for one last time, link our chakra and help me kick their asses!'_

**"Fine,"** the fox muttered.

**"Just so you know, we have never forcibly pushed beyond your body's limit before. You _will_ be in a world of hurt after we're done, my chakra might even kill you."**

_'I know that, but what other choice do we have?'_

**"So be it, then."**

Instantly, Naruko lit up bright orange, once again, and she swung around with an enlarged chakra arm, it's claws slashing through the sea of snakes that had gathered around her.

_'I feel… less tired,'_ she thought, feeling as the exhaustion and whatever wounds she had, disappearing.

**"It's only for a moment, your pain will push through, and you will be worse than before when this runs out. I don't think I can keep the link stable indefinitely either."**

"Ah, the Kyuubi's power. Interesting," Orochimaru leered.

"Curious that you didn't use it the last time we met."

"Last desperate solution-move," Naruko smirked back at the Snake Sannin, who gave a small snort at the remark.

"I suppose Kabuto beat you to it then, that time," he replied, hinting to a certain near-fatal move from their last encounter that nearly cost Naruko her life.

"Now then, perhaps I should raise the stakes as well."

He slowly pushed his hands onto his own stomach, and his upper body and face bulged a bit, as if he was about to puke. But instead his jaw opened upwards, and a snake rose up from within. The creature did the same as its owner, it opened the jaw to release something else. A hilt, followed by its accompanying blade, slightly glowing.

As the sword fell out, Orochimaru grabbed it by the hilt while the snake disappeared back into his mouth.

_'What is that sword…'_ Naruko thought, looking at the straightly-formed sword without the typical bend of a katana, as well as noticing the glow and the unique look of the hilt: slightly brown-gold, and with a gemstone at the sword blade's base.

_'It doesn't look like a regular katana.'_

**"Careful, I get bad feelings from that blade. I think it's able to cut through the chakra coat,"** Kurama warned.

**"Remember, even if the bijuu coat adds protection, it is far from perfect as it can be, and some weapons can penetrate it. I think that sword is one of them." (1)**

"Behold the Sword of Kusanagi," Orochimaru declared.

"The same weapon that impaled your beloved Sandaime."

The blonde widened her eyes.

"Fitting, isn't it? The sword that killed your beloved Sandaime Hokage, shall also be the end of your own miserable life."

"You don't know until you try!" Naruko yelled back, and she leapt at the snake sannin and swung an enlarged clawed chakra arm at him.

Orochimaru dodged the attack gracefully, as he jumped into a sideway somersault, twisting his body around Naruko's attacking arm and let the charging girl pass by him with a crash into the forest.

Meanwhile, the kage bunshin left with the boys had lifted Haku onto a piggyback, and tried to carry Ranmaru with one arm, but her way out was hindered by the other villain who stood in her way.

"Kukukuku, going somewhere, Naruko-san?" Kabuto cackled evilly.

The blonde turned to run through the bushes, but the medic nin quickly caught up to the exhausted kage bunshin, and dove in to cut into her legs, not wanting to harm his precious Yuki specimen any further.

"AAAH!" the clone yelled, as it fell over with the boys and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Pathetic…" Kabuto scoffed, before turning to rejoin his master's fight.

"If you only had agreed to join us!…"

The real Naruko, blazing orange, and her enemy Orochimaru, switched between attacking and dodging. Naruko would try to land attacks with her chakra arms and powerful leg kicks, but the Sannin proved quick and elusive, and danced around as the attacks missed him, in spite of her increased speed. Then he would go on to the offense, and swing the Kusanagi Sword at Naruko, who found herself dodging the weapon. Though barely, but still quickly enough thanks to enhanced speed and senses from Kurama's chakra.

She was about to attack again, when she sensed Kabuto coming quickly in from her side. She flipped backwards as the medic nin dove in slashing at her with his blue-glowing hands.

"What's the matter, Naruko-san?" Kabuto taunted.

"Afraid I will cut around your heart like I did last time?"

"Shut up!" she roared back at him, and in a quick swing she hit Kabuto and sent him flying towards the trees.

Only to poof into logs that made the crash instead. Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Oh my, that chakra of yours is quite dangerous," Kabuto smirked as he revealed himself from another tree, and stepped over to the grinning Orochimaru.

_'This isn't working, need to do something!'_ she thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called, as she made her trademark hand seal, and four glowing copies of her appeared around her.

_'This is all I can get out!'_

_'So, what is she planning for us now?' _Kabuto thought.

_'Intending to overwhe- Nani?!'_

He watched in surprise as the four kage bunshin actually scattered to his left, into the forest. But they halted and went through series of hand seals, grouped two by two.

"Orochimaru-sama!" he called out towards his master.

Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"

Two giant blazing balls of enhanced fire shot out from the two duos, scorching any trees or vegetation in the way and covering the battle field they were in. The miniature fire storms, enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra, let nothing remain in their trails.

The four kage bunshin fell on their knees with rasped breaths, and disappeared, constrained by the limit of Naruko's current state. As most of the burning surface was replaced with scorched black earth, Naruko watched to see the effect. She had moved quickly to pick up the boys and get them out of the way.

_'Did it work?'_ she wondered, though it was a foolish hope, for she knew deep inside that the Snake Sannin was not easily beaten.

But that was not the only problem, a searing pain shot through her chest, as she fell on her knees and coughed hard. She was truly pushing beyond her usual limit with the bright orange chakra, as she realized the danger: her body couldn't take it any longer, and was being torn apart inside.

"Kukukuku," his cackling rang, as Orochimaru rose up standing from the ground.

"Magnificent! Your powers are greatly enhanced by the Kyuubi. Not only does that chakra empower your moves, but your ninjutsu as well! Truly magnificent!"

Another hand broke out of the surface, and Kabuto forced himself out, far less gracefully than Orochimaru who had simply risen up as if the ground was intangible to him.

"Mattaku, that was a dangerous one," Kabuto sighed.

"You… just stay down!" Naruko growled, and two shining spheres appeared over both her hand palms.

She instantly charged at the Snake Sannin in almost untraceable speed.

"Take this! Rasenrengan (Twin Rasengan)!"

The attack hit onto the Snake Sannin, but instead of blood and gore, mud was spread everywhere, and Orochimaru fell apart in brown mud.

_'Kawarimi?! This quickly?!'_

Several snakes shot up from the ground, all aimed at her, while Kabuto dashed at her as well. The snakes quickly spread out in different heights before attacking her, so Naruko did the only sensible thing: she leapt up in the air, just the instant before they hit, to dodge them all while they crashed onto the ground.

Kabuto leapt after her, but an arm of chakra shot out of the jinchuuriki's bijuu coat to punch him aside and stop him. He lifted his hands and guarded himself from the attack, though it wasn't without pain due to the burning chakra.

Just before the moment of landing, Naruko sent out her arm and grabbed the ground to pull her aside, just before Orochimaru broke up from the ground and swung the Kusanagi sword at her, missing her chakra by a mere inch.

"So you knew I was there?" he mused as the jinchuuriki landed.

"Interesting. So the Kyuubi's chakra gives you sensory abilities, no?"

The girl growled, and swung out her arm to attack the snake sanning, but nothing more came out beyond her own reach. She widened her eyes, the bijuu coat's arm hadn't extended.

_'I can't control it… The chakra is destabilizing!'_ she thought as she noticed the increasing flickering of her bijuu coat, along with pain inside her chest increasing more and more.

_'Can't… take this!'_

She cast a look over her shoulder, and noted where Orochimaru stood, between herself, and the downed boys.

"Perhaps I should…" he smiled evilly.

_'What is he-'_ Naruko thought, just before widening her eyes in shock, as the snake sannin turned to attack the boys instead.

"NOOOOOO!" she roared as she dashed with all her speed and might, all she could as she raced faster than ever, trying to catch up to the snake sannin before he reached them and landed his strike.

A strike that would kill either of the boys if it hit, a strike she had to stop at any cost.

'Bam!'/'Splat!'

"GAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAH!" the girl screamed in the deepest, most agonizing pain she had ever felt, and fell down on her knees, with the new burning sensation accompanying her at her shoulder.

"YAAAAAH! AAAH!" she kept yelling in pain.

She had caught up to the snake at very the moment he swung the sword, and in desperation she had slammed her body into his from his right, the speed and the force of her move sending Orochimaru flying past the nearby trees.

But not fast enough to prevent his attack, seeing that his sword was going down, she desperately stretched out to prevent it from hitting them, as her body crashed into him .

_'My arm…'_ she thought, as she gazed over at her left shoulder.

It was gone, only a torn bloody sleeve remained, along with the flickering orange chakra.

_'He cut off my arm…'_

"Oh what have we here?" a taunting Kabuto called out, and she turned to see Kabuto standing with a leg planted firm on the arm. _Her_ arm, laying there on the scorched ground.

At the same time, she felt weaker and weaker, any strength Kurama could provide was running out.

_'Need to… get away…'_

"Kukuku… Looks like we're coming the end of it," Orochimaru called among the trees, as he came walking out among the trees, readjusting his neck from the impact of his own crash.

"Kuso…" Naruko gritted her teeth, feeling the sweat running down her forehead.

"A pity that you had to fight Akatsuki first, I would truly have enjoyed a fight against you at your full strength, Naruko-san," Orochimaru said.

_'Kurama! Help me, damn it!'_ she growled internally, and slowly a chakra arm, the size of a human reformed from her left side.

She quickly turned to grab Haku with it and swing him over her shoulder, while picking up Ranmaru with her remaining arm, and making her final run for it.

_'Got… to make… a run for it!'_ she thought, as her breath became more labored and her feet more heavy, in spite in being in bijuu mode.

The flickering of her bijuu coat kept increasing.

"My, my, she's really a stubborn one," Kabuto sighed, standing by Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, let's go," he said calmly, and walked slowly along the trail Naruko had left behind.

_'Gotta… save…'_ the jinchuuriki desperately thought, as the trees opened up ahead of her to reveal another clearing.

_'Gotta… GAAAAH!'_

The moment she got out in the clearing, the bijuu coat finally collapsed and disappeared. With nothing to soften the pain anymore, Naruko was overwhelmed by an intense burning inside her entire body, causing her to stumble to her knees and drop the boys beside her. She remained still, gasping for air that she somehow couldn't get in.

It was sensational, it was the most intense ever, it burned all over. In her chest, in her stomach. Inside her arm and legs. Her lungs. Her entire body screamed in searing agony. This was completely on a different level, than just being exhausted from using the bijuu chakra. The pain, if it could be called that, was beyond anything she could describe. It made even made losing her arm seem like cake walk.

"GAH….AH…AH…GH" she gasped, not able to take in anything from her surroundings, not noticing the two villains slowly approaching in from behind, not paying any attention to the other two on the ground.

She just sat there on her knees, leaning backwards with her remaining arm hanging limp, gasping and struggling to breathe in the air with her face tilted upwards. Her breath was rasped, she struggled against the hard-pressing darkness that almost overwhelmed her, only able to stay awake by a mere inch…

_'What… where…'_ she thought, barely able to even think anything clearly, trying to understand what was going on, trying to remember where she were, trying to comprehend anything at all.

_**'It's over,'**_ Kurama noted.

_**'Her entire body has burned out from overusing my chakra. If she wasn't Uzumaki, she would be dead by now.'**_

"It seems you have reached your limit then, Naruko-san," Orochimaru smiled as he came in from behind.

Kabuto stepped around to the girl's view, even he couldn't avoid grimacing at seeing the agony the girl clearly was in. Ending her pain here and now would be a merciful move by his lord.

_'She's fighting to stay awake?'_ he noted.

_'Fool. Even giving in and falling over would be better than this agony,' _he added.

The girl blinked her eyes, noticing the faint movement in the edges of her peripheral vision.

_'K… Ka… buto…?'_ she thought.

_'That's… right… Orochimaru!' _she remembered.

They were not out of danger yet, she had to do something. But what? She forced her vision to slowly move around, and noticed the ravine ahead of them. They had stopped at the very edge of a drop down, and she swore she could barely hear the distant flowing river, far beneath. They would have fallen down if she had kept running.

Her gaze fell on the bleak face of Haku, laying in front of her, still with eyes closed.

_'Haku…' _she thought.

She also noted the other one, less pale but not in too much better shape than than the older.

_'Ranmaru…'_

She remembered the other two missing.

_'Hotaru-chan… Utakata…'_

"It has been an entertaining chase, but it ends now, child," Orochimaru grinned.

"Now then. Should I do it quickly? Or should I add to your pain and slowly carve your insides first? Maybe even skin you? Perhaps I shall take enjoyment in this a little, first?"

_'So, Orochimaru-sama intends to torture her gruesomely, before he finishes her off,'_ Kabuto noted, feeling a shiver run down his own spine.

He had seen Orochimaru give some of the worst possible ends to others who had dared to defy him or resist him in any way, and it was a very disgusting sight to behold, even for him, to say the least.

_'Too bad, Naruko-san. Even I feel truly sorry for you now.'_

The Snake Sannin was about to stab the blade into the poor girl's abdomen, when they heard rustling from the nearby bushes, drawing the attention of all of them, including Naruko, who was barely able to slightly turn her head and look, while breathing for her dear life. A man dressed in the standard Otogakure uniform appeared to them all.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Orochimaru-sama, but we have a situation at the hideout."

"Orochimaru-sama is occupied at the moment, please, you'll have to wait until-," Kabuto spoke to the man.

"It's alright, Kabuto," Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Now then, what is it?"

The newly arrived Oto ninja stepped over to the Sannin, and whispered something in his ear, and the Sannin's mouth slowly formed a wider grin. Naruko couldn't hear wit, but it clearly caught his interest.

"Interesting," he remarked.

He turned his eyes towards Naruko.

"It seems that a rare opportunity has come to me, and requires my full attention. It has indeed been fun, but alas, I must end it here. Now give my late sensei my regards, as you join him in death."

He placed himself behind her, and slowly raised the blade, preparing to execute the girl.

"It's a shame, though. Your power could have served me greatly, and you yourself could have achieved greatness beyond your own imagination."

_'No… gotta… save…'_ she thought, turning her eyes on the two boys ahead of her, mostly on the oldest one.

_'Haku… don't leave me…' _her mind suddenly whispered, as it remembered something from recently.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****—2 days after the fall of Tsuchigumo village —**

"Stop trying to avoid me and hit me!" Utakata ordered harshly, as he stroke at his apprentice who barely was able to put up her arms in a blocking defense, before the impact of his fist sent her over.

"You need to be more offensive! Attack me!"

"But I'm barely able to even hold off against you, shishou!" Hotaru exclaimed, before pulling up her kunai to defend.

'Clang!' it sounded as Utakata's pipe ended in a struggle against her weapon, in which she couldn't hold off against her stronger master, so she forced herself into a small leap and got herself some distance, only for Utakata to charge at her with a spin-kick, which she couldn't dodge this time.

Naruko and Ranmaru flinched a little as they watched the attack hit, sending the poor girl over, while Haku kept his face perfectly calm and kept on eating his rice bun

"More! You must improve!" Utakata said.

"I'm trying all I can!" Hotaru growled back.

"Trying is not good enough. Your enemy will not settle for 'trying'. In this harsh world, you fight for your life!"

"He's kind of an asshole, isn't he?" Naruko commented with her look being a mix between deadpanned and skeptical at Utakata's apparently harsh training regiment.

She was sitting there on a tree log along with Haku and Ranmaru, the youngest in between them, while they had a snack meal of rice buns and watched Utakata train Hotaru. Or mercilessly butchering her, depending on whom's perspective it was.

"Utakata-san's way of training Hotaru-san is harsh, but he _is_ correct in what he says," Haku replied, not having any problems at all in watching the demanding training Hotaru was put through.

"This world is merciless to people, especially those who are alone and vulnerable."

"Like us," Ranmaru joined in.

"That is why Utakata-san won't hold back, Hotaru-san has no choice but to give everything. Only by this way can she grow truly strong, given our circumstances. It's no different from how it was with me and Zabuza-san."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruko mused, as she kept watching girl being kept on constant defense.

"I kinda understand though, back when I wanted to be Hoka-"

She suddenly froze as the memories of her old dream hit her, and for a instant moment one could see her pained face, but Naruko quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

"So, training. When we're done with the meal, we're having a spar, Haku. Can't let Utakata and Hotaru get too far ahead of us."

Despite her effort, both the boys had noticed the pained look she just had, and they cast a glance at one another.

"No, I suppose not," Haku answered, pretending to not notice while Ranmaru looked down on the ground, feeling a slight sadness for the blonde.

"But we shouldn't delay too long, these are dangerous territories. You and Ranmaru-kun against me then? You could use some practice together with him, and no use of any bijuu chakra."

"Fine then, I'll still beat you," she smirked.

"I wouldn't be too overconfident, I am a very decent dancer after all," he looked back into her eyes, referring to his own close combat style.

"You're on!" she bumped out her fist, causing the older boy to chuckle, and the younger one to smile.

They turned their attention back to the duo in front of them, still having to finish their meal. They were watching as Hotaru, panting heavily, was giving all she had in merely blocking the attacks of her teacher in blue kimono.

"Hoy, Haku, if you ever get yourself an apprentice, how do you think you'll train her? Or him?"

"Hmm_…_ good question," Haku pondered, scratching his chin a little.

"Zabuza-san was very similar to Utakata-san, perhaps more harsh. He always said that I was weak, and had to become stronger, and he often warned me that my own kindness would get in the way, that I should rid myself of it."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he sounds like a jerk to me," Naruko muttered.

"Perhaps, but I didn't mind, his goals were my goals, so I gave it all. I wonder how much he must have rubbed off on me," he ended in a thinking manner.

"Rubbed off on you? _You,_ as a cruel teacher? Nope, sorry, can't see that happen," Naruko teased.

"Oh, you don't really until I try. How about this?" he asked, and inhaled some air.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku… Mm-mm-mm-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa!" he laughed out in a controlled manner, with purposely added malice to his laugh, sounding almost like a younger version of Zabuza at that very moment.

Not only that, but he adopted a evil look in his face as well. And all this to his credit, as he quickly realized that both Naruko and Ranmaru was backing off from him, both staring at him, her shivering while the boy made a deep gulp.

"What?" he asked, only to notice that Utakata and Hotaru both had stopped the training and was staring at him with disbelief.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Utataka asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was only practicing on being a shishou, like my own," Haku responded, not understanding the problem.

"Look, I don't know what twisted ideas Zabuza filled your head with, but if that is what a shishou is like, then I'll rather drown at the sea," Utakata said deadpanned.

Naruko would have burst out laughing, if she hadn't been freaked out by that laugh as she was now.

As the minute went by, the two training shinobi went back into their taijutsu spar, with Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru looking onto it once more.

"Don't worry, Haku, you'll make a fine shishou one day," Naruko suddenly said.

"Yes, you'll be a kind one," Ranmaru smiled along.

"I suppose," he smiled, trying to hide the annoyance he felt over the situation. Really, what was wrong with laughing like Zabuza?

"How about you, Naruko-san? How would you train your student?"

"Beats me," she shrugged.

"Ero-Sennin had his ways, giving me different advice on how to do things better, like Utakata is doing right now, except I was sparring more with Sas-"

She froze once more, and her eyes had turned into a pained far-away look. But before she could react, she felt a hand onto her shoulder.

"It's okay," Haku smiled at her.

"It's okay."

She quickly turned her head away for a second, and bit her lips.

_'No, don't want to think about that right now! Don't think about it! __Don't think about it!__'_ she thought as she shook her head slightly and forced the memories away.

"It's okay. I won't leave you. None of us will," Haku tried to comfort her.

"I…" she whispered.

They said nothing for another minute, and only kept focusing on the taijutsu spar ahead of them, watching as Utakata gave pointer after pointer to the now bruised girl.

"It's funny," Haku smiled.

"Back in the Land of Waves when I was recovering, if anyone had told me that I would be traveling with you guys, over a year later, I would not have believed it. Especially with you, Naruko-san, and with Utakata-san."

"I guess," Naruko smiled weakly.

"Back when… things went to hell, I would have never believed anyone would come with me."

"We're not just anyone," Ranmaru smiled at her.

"Ranmaru-kun is right," Haku smiled warmly along.

"And I made a promise to you, Naruko-san. I will not leave you, and neither will the others."

"Heh," Naruko chuckled silently, before rubbing her head in slight embarrassment.

"I… guess I got a little emotional back then, that night. Not that I think crying is wrong or anything, I just… well… I was just a little lost that night, gotta stay strong, dattebayo. And hey, we were only three, and the next day we were suddenly almost the double-"

Haku took a firm grip on her shoulder, and shook her a little, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"Enough, Naruko-san. It's not about being emotional, and you can't stay strong all the time either. Just remember, we will always be there for you. We will not turn on you, we will not leave you. Take the time you need for your own wounds, but remember, we will always be here for you."

She kept looking into his face, allowing a tear to run down from her eye, before she wiped it away with her arm.

"Thanks Haku, I needed that."

"We will never leave you," he smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded back, giving him a genuine smile of her own.

As they finished their meal, Naruko strapped Ranmaru onto her own back, and stood facing against Haku, whom moved into his own battle stance.

"Begin!" he said, and jumped into his trademark spin.

_'We will never leave you,'_ his words repeated in her head.

_'I promise, Naruko-san,'_ his voice rang in her head, from that night.

_'You're my precious friend, and I'll protect you.'_

_'Haku,'_ she thought with a smile, and held up her kunai._ 'Thank you.'_

* * *

**— FLASHBACK END —**

_'We will never leave you,' _his voice called as she remembered those particular days. And that night, before they met Hotaru and Utakata.

But yet here he lied in front of her, with no strength left, and with deep wounds that threatened to take him away. And behind her, Orochimaru stood ready with his Kusanagi Sword raised, about to deal the killing blow.

_'Don't leave me…'_ she thought, before turning her attention to the great fox inside her mind.

_'Kurama… for one last time__…__ grow me an arm!'_ she mentally yelled with all the strength she could muster.

There was only mere willpower left now, but somehow, the girl would show defiance against even death, as she summoned a remaining strength she shouldn't even have.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" she roared, as she forced herself, and pushed and kicked with all she had.

_'Nani?'_ Orochimaru thought, as he witnessed the girl spring up from her knees, with an orange glowing arm of chakra shooting out of her left shoulder, it grabbing Haku by his neck while her other hand grabbed Ranmaru, and pulled them along as she leapt.

He was not at all prepared for the sight, as the girl disappeared down the ravine from their sight.

He and Kabuto moved quickly to the edge and looked at the streaming waters below, seeing the three figures above, making their way down the long fall.

"Yare, yare, even in that condition, she was still able to move," Kabuto sighed.

'Splosh!'

"Uzumakis have impressive stamina, indeed," Orochimaru agreed.

"I doubt they'll survive in that river, even Naruko-san was at her own end," Kabuto said.

"But she has proven herself against our expectations before. It shouldn't be hard to locate them."

"Leave it, Kabuto, we're returning," Orochimaru replied, as he turned around and began walking away into the forest, followed by the other Oto ninja.

"We must be quick, if I am to get what I now desire."

The Snake Sannin then disappeared quickly into the forest, leaving Kabuto behind.

"By your will, Orochimaru-sama," he nodded, a little perplexed by it all. Whatever news had come, had certainly drawn his master's interest.

He cast one last glance over the river below.

"Sleep well with the fishes, Naruko-san. Although, I wonder… if you do actually survive, things might get interesting…"

He turned, and disappeared into the trees, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Interesting indeed."

* * *

**— Minutes later —  
****— Further down the river —**

Among the rocky walls of the ravine some branches could occasionally be seen sticking out, as some vegetational life made it even down here. It had found such a branch to land on, and rest its wings. The black raven was far away from the nest, a larger predator from the skies had made an attempt on its life and forced it on a longer flight than it had planned for this day. But it knew well of this spot, and now it kept observing as sometimes an interesting sight occurred in the river. And so it did, as the bird spotted traces of red color flowing on the surface. The source came from three forms nearby, floating along the surface with the red color coming from them. They slowly moved to the side of the river. Three bodies. Three humans.

The forms slowly moved over to what was an opening in the ravine walls, offering some surface to climb upon. A shelf above the water, only an inch high.

One of the humans, with long blond hair hanging loose, soaked wet in water and blood, climbed upon it, using her body to crawl herself upon the surface, with the other two in her arm. Her arm encircled the tallest one around his back, from shoulder to shoulder, keeping his arms over hers, while her hand held onto the neck of the other one's shirt.

Even if the raven didn't care much for humans, it was an odd sight to see, especially since the left arm of that human female was missing, with blood falling from her shoulder instead. It observed as the human took a very slow and short step forward on the surface. Then another slow step.

After the second step, her arm dropped down, and the other two fell down before her. The girl seemed to sway a little, before she bent forward and threw up. What came out was more of her own blood. The girl, apparently reaching her own final end, seemed to struggle to breathe, and fell down onto her knees. The black bird kept watching as she slowly but surely fell over, landing with her face beside the boy's.

As Naruko somehow had been able to summon immense strength out of nowhere to fight past her own broken body, and force herself to this shelf with the boys, so was her summoned strength now waning fast, her own pain already reaching far beyond unbearable, and the looming darkness clouding her vision.

She lied there, with Haku's bleak face in front of her eyes.

_'Haku…'_

She began coughing, with more blood coming out of her mouth.

_'I… can't…'_

She opened her eyes once more, beholding the boy in front of her. He was still breathing, even after the trip through the river, against all odds. So was Ranmaru.

"I guess…" she whispered.

"You were right…"

"One can… summon… true strength… when… when fighting… for other… right?"

"I… did get us… out… of… the water, right?"

_'But… still…' _her mind went on.

In spite of everything, she managed to smile weakly, and with the final act of her remaining strength, she managed to crawl her hand up over his body, similarly to what Zabuza once did before he left this world. It took her several seconds, and it was really heavy and painful for her to do so, but she managed to reach up to his face.

"I…" she whispered, as her hand cupped his cheek.

"We both got… ourselves really… really screwed up, didn't we…?" she kept smiling.

"Haku… I'm… I'm… sor… so… s… ss…" her smile waned, as her head finally fell over, resting on the ground, with her eyes closing.

She couldn't keep the darkness at bay any longer.

_'I'm sorry, Haku__…__'_

_'Everyone… I'm sorry…'_

_'Please, don't leave me_…_'_

_'…'_

_'I couldn't__…__ do anything more__…__'_

_'I'm so sorry, Haku__…__'_

_'…'_

_'Chikuso…'_

_'…'_

_'Chikuso…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'Chi….ku…so….'_

_'…'_

_'…__…__'_

_'…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__…__'_

The raven kept watching, from the branch above the river. The three humans were laying perfectly still, none of them moving.

It spread out the wings, and flapped as it soared up from the branch. Even if the humans, dead as they appeared to be, were tempting to peck on, it was far away from its own nest, and it chose to leave instead. But as it flew away, some feathers fell off from the flapping winds, and gently descended upon the three humans.

One of the feather landed on the red colored ground, in front of the girl, having her eyes closed shut and a small bloodstream running from her mouth, from the previous coughing, dyeing the ground along with the steady flow from her shoulder that lacked her limb. Another landed just beside the soaked red part of the older boy's cut hanten, underneath where the wounds were bringing him closer and closer to death's door by the minute. The third landed beside the youngest boy, the one with purple hair, his mouth slightly open and breathing weakly, his mind having been hit by one of the most powerful genjutsu in the world.

The raven reached above the ravine's edges, and soon found itself above the trees, as it spotted far away fires ravaging the forest, most of it black flames. It turned and flew the opposite direction, content that its nest was on the far side of the forest, safe from the nearby disasters. It would rest for another night, and live on.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) In the canon story, Orochimaru couldn't penetrate Naruto in four-tailed stage. Let's just say that I'm changing the game play here for a bit, and that Naruko's bijuu coat is far from perfect as it can be. Their chakra link needs practice. Lots of practice.**

**Man, I'm really satisfied with these two last chapters.**

**Now, some of you might be disappointed or upset that I didn't have Naruko agree to join Orochimaru. At least that cliffhanger in last chapter seems to successfully fool some of you :P **

**By all means, it would have made an interesting plot. But for one thing, I never planned to to that. This is a story about Naruko's journey as an exile, and having her join Orochimaru would twist the story into one dealing with the compromising difficulties of being Orochimaru's servant. Secondly, when you sign a deal with the devil, you rarely get away. Orochimaru would have given her a cursed seal, and she couldn't have escaped easily on her own. Not to mention that even Jiraiya has difficulties at locating Orochimaru's hideout, so who would be there to get her out?**

**As for the fight between Naruko and Orochimaru, I never intended it to be a long, big, grandiose one, so if you think it was over more quickly than it should have been, then that's why. Besides, Naruko was already at her end. So was canon Naruto when he met Sasuke the first time after the time skip in the canon story.**

**And now, time for some fun fact:**

**I was actually writing on the first version of this encounter with Orochimaru last year, at the summer of 2014. It was intended to become chapter 7, where Orochimaru and Kabuto would approach a lone Naruko, after she had departed from Jiraiya, and they would offer her the protection and help to solve the mystery. The outcome would have been similar, where she got tempted, but declined after remembering the promise to Jiraiya, and having to flee, as Orochimaru chased after her to kill her. But I don't think I was going to end it with such severe wounds.**

**I realized as I was writing, that I would reveal Danzo as a prime suspect far too early, and it would make the story feel rushed. Therefore, I postponed this part of the plot to a later occasion, and I decided to add it after the fight with Akatsuki, as it fit in. I was left with another problem though: Naruko was going to meet Haku after that run-in with Orochimaru, as she now does in chapter 9, but jumping straight to it from chapter 6 would also be too rushed, and I needed Naruko to have some more struggle on her own. Thus, a filler was added, and the OC characters Rotou and Hynua Ryutsu were created, with future possibilities of reuse (and I plan to).  
**

**But now Naruko and her friends are in deep trouble, with their fates uncertain.**

**Until next time!**


	32. Haruno Sakura

**Author's note:**

**Happy new year! I return once more.**

**I've decided to do a very different number of chapters for my story. You will see what I mean you read on (and I guess the chapter title in the alert-email probably has spoiled it already). I've also made some minor changes in chapter 6 to fit it better in with what is coming. I'll detail it at the end of this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

*Sound effect* (new from this chapter on)

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and ended up on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met back in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

But the journey has seemingly ended in disaster: Akatsuki caught up to them, and the group was split, leaving Utakata and Hotaru chased by Kisame, their fates being unknown. Haku was severely wounded by Itachi, and Ranmaru was taken out by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, in spite of reflecting the jutsu back at him.

Naruko fled with Haku and Ranmaru, all drained and exhausted, but was met by another feared villain: Orochimaru, and his right-hand Kabuto. Though she was offered the chance to join them, and their help to solve the crime, knowing well that rejecting would mean death, she still chose the noble option and tried to fight her way out to escape. But she got seriously wounded, losing her left arm to Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword, and the Kyuubi's chakra breaking down her body completely. Against all odds, she managed to get the boys to a safe spot in a deep river ravine.

There, she passed out, completely broken down. And with Haku's fatal wounds bringing him closer to death, Ranmaru being unconscious from Itachi's Tsukuyomi, and with Utakata and Hotaru disappeared with Kisame chasing them, their fates remain uncertain.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 32: Haruno Sakura**

A crow soared over the trees and looked for a place to land on. There, on one of the open plains, it spotted three poles, standing next to one another. The middle one seemed most appealing, and the bird descended upon it, flapping its wings as it carefully planted its legs firmly on the top.

It took a small breath of relief, it was a long flight, but it would not be given the rest it desired.

*Thuk*

Startled it bounced up and flapped the fastest it could to get away, having been scared off by the shuriken that hit just below it, embedded into the pole top itself. As it circled around in the air above for a moment before taking the final leave, it noticed a human female, looking back up at it as it left. A female with pink hair, wearing some sort of red dress.

Contrary to what one would think, Haruno Sakura's shuriken had not missed. The pole was the target, never the bird. The idea of even hurting the animal was unthinkable to her, but oddly enough, it helped her to focus her aim even better, putting herself in a situation that could cause harm if she wasn't careful. A trick that Naruko once had mentio-

She grit her teeth at the thought.

_"How could you…"_

She shook her head slightly, trying to focus back on her training. She couldn't let herself fall behind, in spite of what had happened. She was a kunoichi!

And so she pulled out a string of kunai. Grabbing one by one, she flung out her arms as the three poles were hit over and over again by the incoming projectile weapons. The three poles that stood there on the 3rd Training Ground. Team 7's training ground. _Their_ training ground.

"Tsk," she looked at the poles, with slight disappointment.

Even if none had missed, not all had hit the at the very spots she was aiming at.

_'I need to be better than this! I can't let myself stay behind!'_

Sasuke had always been spot on ever since day one as team. So had Nar…

Walking over to the poles, that look in her face returned. That solemn look, one she had carried with her the entire last month. There was no way that things would ever be the same again…

She could always allow a slight hope for Sasuke-kun, but for the team as a whole…

_'Hey! You did it on purpose! Untie me!'_ a familiar voice screamed in her head as she were pulling out the kunai from the pole.

_'But I have to keep my word, I did tell that the one without any bells would be tied to the pole, and you gave away yours to Sakura!'_ Kakashi's happy mocking voice replied.

Her eyes widened. That memory. Against all odds, during the final moments that time, Naruko was the one who had been tied to the-

_'Naruko… why? How could you?'_

Those questions again. The questions that had haunted her the last month. Everyone, but most of all herself and her team. Everything was turned up-side down. The most unthinkable one of them all. The go-happy girl, even if that grin of hers often was a mask. The one with the dream. The one who fought for her friends.

Fought even for someone like Sakura. The one who stood by her when she needed it, who smacked some sense into her head at the right moments. Who woke her up to reality, in spite of her being mean to the blonde in class all those years before they graduated.

They didn't start out too well. Once the pinkette thought of Naruko as only annoying, someone who was always just in the way. Good for nothing, just a loudmouth who did only stupid things. A baka. Then during the final year of the Academy, the secret was blown: Naruko-baka and Sasuke-kun shared a close bond.

All the girls became furious and eternally jealous at the baka blonde. But no-one could match the jealousy that came from Sakura and Ino, the two who unwittingly had become the top leaders of the unofficial fan-girl club. Of course, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki in question denied that they were dating, and said they were only friends. Not that Naruko and everyone's precious Sasuke-kun cared too much about their disapproval.

But there was also something about Naruko that year, some sort of confidence that radiated from her. Of course, most of the girls tried to spy on her, but somehow she always evaded their grasp. Someone even tried to spread a silly rumor that she was all-seeing, pretty much like the Hyugas. Then a few were unlucky enough to have Naruko call upon Shino for a favor, of utmost the horror. Nevertheless, there was something about her, and they couldn't find out what it was. Perhaps it was for the greater good that they didn't.

Yes, Sakura was jealous on Naruko at first, but at time had passed, she had slowly come to admire her. Jealousy had turned to friendship. Naruko, one who carried a burden she couldn't imagine. One who understood deep pain she could never relate to. And still, the blonde worked as hard as ever, and fought for her dreams, seemingly not letting her burden and pain stop her.

One she had admired. One who had betrayed them, the worst possible way. Who had she really been? The one she had admired? Or the betrayer all along?

Sakura swallowed down her anger, as it boiled under her skin once again.

Anger at Naruko for what she had done. To them all. To her. And most of all: to Sasuke-kun.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_

That was the worst part. Something… dark… had been growing inside him since that day, triggered by the Naruko's betrayal. On the outside, he bore stiff face whenever he appeared public, which itself was very rare these days. But she could see it in his eyes, she could feel it radiate from him whenever he was near, she could hear it in his voice, and it terrified her more and more.

A darkness that she hadn't seen before, growing and consuming him from the inside.

_'Sasuke-kun… what am I going to do…'_

The horizontal scar on her left cheek was a testimony to this darkness. It was still healing, but very slowly, and it would take some time before it disappeared. Hopefully it would.

Yes, her anger burned at Naruko, as much as at herself. How could she be so blind? How could she fail so see how much Naruko suffered all these years? How could she be so stupid? So selfish? If she had known… she could have befriended her much earlier, helped her. Instead she tried to follow the flock. She was so self-absorbed by Sasuke-kun that she didn't even care.

All this time, when she could… no, when she should have helped the poor girl. Now it was too late. How long ago did Naruko truly fall? How unbearable had her pain become? When? Did Naruko really hate them so deeply? Keeping a smiling face, while plotting against them behind her mask, consumed by her own hate? For revenge? Or was for greed?

But even Sasuke-kun hadn't known…

Did she hate them so deeply that she would hurt them this much, even if things could have been different in the past?

_'I… Naruko, I… No, can't think about this, not again,'_ she shook her head, and wiped her eyes that threatened to water once again.

She had asked herself these questions so many times, to the rate it had become very tiring to her. Every time, it would tear inside her chest, making her stomach feel heavier, every time.

But since Sasuke-kun hadn't known either… maybe Naruko made her choice a long time ago, before they even met. When the time came, when she would be given the chance, she would take it. Turn against them the very first opportunity. And it was given by Kiri shinobi. Not Suna, not Orochimaru or Oto, oddly enough, but Kiri. She was their enemy from the beginning, all along! A betrayal, waiting to happen! Maybe nothing would deter her from doing this. The Hokage seemed convinced immediately. So did Sasuke-kun.

And he had changed since then. Was changing. Into something… horrible.

_'Sasuke-kun… Please, don't keep doing this to yourself. Please let us help you!'_ she thought once again, feeling her pain deep inside.

Most people would recover somewhat, after so many days. Some people needed more time. Sasuke-kun… she had come to feel increasing fear for her teammate, as she watched him slowly change. Her crush… Her love….

The pain grew stronger whenever she thought of him, how much this must have hurt Sasuke-kun. It didn't relieve her to know the backstory regarding Itachi. It explained a lot, but it merely added to the reasons behind why Sasuke-kun was…

_'Huh?'_

Over there, along the distant trees. Something stood out among the green and brown colors. Something white and black. _Someone_ white and black.

_'Who is that?'_

Distracted from the thoughts that more or less had become her daily routine, she walked over to take a closer look. A boy about her age, sitting there and painting something on a scroll.

She noted that the boy had straight black hair, and dark eyes that contrasted with his translucent-looking pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack, and wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. And hilt stuck up from his back, revealing a sheeted weapon. Otherwise he wore a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and somewhat unusual gloves that had his thumb and index finger exposed.

She also spotted the headband he was wearing, the one with the leaf symbol of Konoha.

_'Wait, is he the replacement?' _Sakura wondered.

"Ano…" she began, but to her surprise it immediately caused his eyes to snap up at her, with a dangerous look that froze her movements.

"Ninpo: Choju Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)!" he yelled, turning over the scroll as four white creatures came etching out of it like snakes and landed themselves in front of her, growling threatening at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed and quickly pulled out a kunai due to her danger senses screaming.

The creatures had taken the forms of some fierce four-legged animals, and one of them leaped at her. Its attacking intent was all too clear.

She slashed back at the creature, for it only to explode into ink and wet herself and the grass around her.

"WAH?!"

_'What is going?!_ she thought franticly before the boy who had created them came upon her, greeting her with a right hook, which she barely blocked with an X-guard.

The boy went on the offense and landed attack after attack on her, while she franticly kept blocking with her arms, which were hurting real fast. All while he didn't even break a sweat, and he kept assaulting her, denying her any chance to counter-attack, even with her kunai.

"Please, stop it!" she yelled and finally swung her weapon at him, but he gracefully leapt over her in a summersault and spin kicked at her the moment he landed.

"GH!" she gasped in pain as his leg hit straight onto her back and sent her tumbling along the ground.

The ink beasts moved and quickly surrounded her.

_'Who is he?! Why is he doing this?!'_ she thought, as she looked up from her lying position, and observed the beasts surrounding her.

In spite of what was happening, her intellect was still kicking in, and she quickly noted that the creatures were reminiscent of tigers drawn black on white.

_'Wait, drawn? They're some type of ink jutsu?'._

She remembered it, once she had read about this kind of ninjutsu, where the user could create large and powerful beasts of ink. The boy was an ink user!

_'They are as big as hound dogs…'_ the pinkette noted further.

_'Is this his limit, or is he going easy on me?'_

She tried to get herself up as fast as she could, and one of the creature leapt at her.

"Yaah!" she cried out and threw her kunai at it, causing it to explode into ink.

The other two leapt at her, and she covered herself with her arm, awaiting the incoming pain.

*Thu-Thunk!* *Splash!*

Instead they dissolved into an ink shower above her, drenching her more in the liquid while two kunai had hit onto the ground near her.

_'Nani?' _she thought and looked around to spot her raven-haired teammate.

He wore his navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with the high collar, one that had the Uchiha-crest on its back, along with his white shorts. His hair, though, looked longer and ragged, treated with little care.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, happy and relieved to see him arrive just in time to save her.

The Uchiha, however, paid her no attention, and he kept staring at the pale-skinned boy who had attacked her.

"Sasuke-kun?…" she asked.

_'It's those eyes!' _she thought, feeling the cold run down her spine as she could see it. The hatred.

"Trash," Sasuke growled, and his eyes was turned red with two extra tomoe.

He pulled out another kunai from his holster, and dashed at the boy. The offender quickly drew out his own weapon, a tanto, and countered the Uchiha's attack.

*Clang!*

The blades clashed, causing sparks to fly. They stood there, trying to overpower one another, but only achieved a stalemate. Both were strong, having no hesitation at all. So they jumped apart and attacked one another in series of strikes.

*Clang!-Clang!-Clang!*

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, as she watched the fight between the two.

She knew she should have felt relief… normally she would… But instead she felt more scared by what she was witnessing. The way Sasuke-kun fought. He did protect her, but was that why he fought now? And the way he fought…

She witnessed as he lounged himself on the pale-skinned boy, hellbent on taking him down. This was the first time she watched him in combat ever since Naruko ran away, and it was far more brutal than how he usually did it.

It was like that time in the Forest of Death, back at the Chuunin Exam, when the cursed seal had spread out on him, making him into something he wasn't. This time there were no black markings and any devious grin, only the hatred in his eyes. Much stronger than ever.

_'Sasuke-kun… please!'_ she begged inside.

The boys seemed to be on even grounds. Sasuke's aggressive attacks made him more predictable, but the way he fought made it clear: he would show no mercy to the boy. Not like before.

The pale-skinned boy was far more graceful in his moves, and as he dodged around and blocked Sasuke's kunai with his tanto, it was clear that this one was very skilled for his age. His finesse was his edge against Sasuke. But he was facing the Sharingan, and Sasuke was gaining the upper hand, as the boy found himself being slowly driven back. The sweat drops ran down his face, he had a slight frown, but he added all the focus he could muster into this fight. He would not allow himself to lose here!

He leapt back from the Uchiha and quickly pulled out his scroll to paint on it as quickly as he could, while skidding backwards to keep the distance from his attacking foe.

"Ninpo: Choju Giga!" he yelled, and let out another hound-sized beast that leapt on Sasuke.

But the Uchiha was already making his move.

Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"

The boy dodged sideways from the fireball that engulfed the beast and was headed for him, but out of the flame came several flying particles, revealed to be shuriken. He quickly put aside his brush and pulled out his tanto to block the projectiles, then turned slightly towards the incoming Uchiha, preparing to block his next attack. Seeing as his foe came charging at him in high speed, he knew instinctively that this would be a difficult one to block, given the force behind his opponent's move.

Except it never reached him, as a hand caught his wrist, another caught Sasuke's and a figure stood in between them, appearing out of nothing.

"Mah, mah! The first thing you do when you meet is fighting?" Hatake Kakashi asked, with a mix of worry and exasperation, looking back and forth between the newcomer and Sasuke.

He wore the standard Jounin outfit, but the spiky silver hair, the mask that covered up to his nose, and the headband that covered his left eye… Easily recognizable to everyone.

The pale-skinned boy kept his face passive, while Sasuke… Kakashi noted the eyes.

_'It's getting worse,'_ he thought.

_'He would kill him if he won?'_ he mused.

_'And why this fight?'_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's relieved voice called out to him, and he spotted Sakura moving towards them, drenched in ink.

_'From ink ninjutsu? Naruhodo.'_

He turned, giving the newcomer a very serious look.

"Explain yourself," he demanded.

"Forgive me," the boy smiled.

"But I wanted to know how strong my new teammates are."

The smile was obviously fake.

"Hn…" Sasuke scoffed, and put away his weapon.

"You didn't have to go ahead and attack me, you could at least have asked first," Sakura replied.

_'Ugh… I got ink all over my clothes…'_ she groaned inside.

_'SHANNARO! WE WILL GET BACK AT HIM!'_ inner Sakura screeched.

"Oh, but I have learned much from our short fight," the newcomer continued.

"Mainly that you are nothing but weak and useless," he said, looking at Sakura while still smiling.

The bluntness of his 'conclusion' rendered her speechless, and Kakashi widened his visible eye a little as well, not expecting this upright insult

Sasuke narrowed his already ice-cold glare.

"I… I… You… You come here, showing up out of nowhere! Then you attack me without warning, and now you… you… Who do you think you are, jerk?!" Sakura shouted angrily back at him, clearly hurt by the comment.

"A ninja must always be prepared, and you failed altogether," the boy replied.

"Enough!" Kakashi commanded, placing himself between them.

"Sakura, calm yourself. And _you_," he said while giving the newcomer a most disapproving look.

"If you think that low of my student, then please keep it to yourself."

The boy said nothing, and just kept smiling at Kakashi. After giving Sakura a minute to calm down, all three stood in a line in front of the three poles, all of them facing Kakashi.

"Well, from now on we are all going to be a team, with you as our newcomer. So, everyone, we'll begin back at the start. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes and dreams," Kakashi spoke.

"I'll begin first. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Normally I wouldn't tell you my likes or dislikes, but since two of you know me well already, I might as well reveal them. I like relaxing and reading my favorite books, and I respect people who looks out for their comrades. I dislike people who are worse than trash, those who don't look out for their friends. As for dreams… I can't say I have much beyond what I have told you."

The contrast hit him, back then when they met the first time, he had given them nothing.

_'I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies…'_

They had been left with more questions than answers, whispering among them. Then the blonde had jumped straight on it._  
_

_'I'm Uzumaki Naruko. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen that Iruka-sensei and Hokage-Jiji buys for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. But aside from ramen, I like training, foxes, toads, and my three close friends! While I hate assholes who look down on others because of their prejudice.'_

_'My hobby is to train with my friends and become strong, so that I can protect them, and also to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I will make the villagers acknowledge me! And I will taste the greatest ramen the world has to offer! ^^ '_

Followed by the pinkette with an uncontrollable crush on the raven-haired boy, who kept casting glances at him while introducing herself, with a suitable climax.

_'Haruno Sakura-desu! I like… well, the person I like is… And my hobby is… well, my dream is to… 'IIIIAAAAAAAAHHH! '_

_'And? What do you hate?'_

_'Naruko-baka!'_

"Haruno Sakura-desu…" she opened quietly, snapping Kakashi out of his memories.

Indeed, the contrast was strong, once she was all gawking over Sasuke and constantly annoyed over Naruko, while now… she seemed very quiet and uncertain, not knowing what to say. Not that he blamed her, all things considered.

"My likes… well, I…" she cast a glance at Sasuke, who stood there with a cold stare at particularly nothing. Then she looked away, not continuing.

"My dislikes…" she grit her teeth.

_'Seems like bringing up likes and dislikes was a bad idea, it looks like Naruko is involved in both, somehow,' _Kakashi sighed mentally.

"It appears that my weak teammate is not up to the task," the newcomer smiled, drawing an angry glare from Sakura.

"But nevertheless I shall tell you about myself. My name is Sai. I am a drawer by hobby, but I also use it as a weapon, as you have witnessed. I can say that I have contempt against enemies, traitors and those too weak to carry out their mission, no matter the cost."

The choice of words made a spark of anger run through Kakashi, but he chose to put it aside for now. After all, if he himself was a rule-obsessed trash many years back, then so had there to be others. Clearly, this Sai was one of them.

"I don't have personal dreams, but my goal is to see the tree of Konoha grow to become the greatest, and as its roots, we are there to support it."

_'Tree of Konoha?'_ Sakura wondered at his choice of words.

_'Typical Root philosophy. I should ask Tenzo about advices with this one,'_ Kakashi thought.

The cold, fake smile, and the words from this one was so different from the energetic blonde that once had been in his place. Seeing the image of the grinning Uzumaki pass through his mind caused a wince of pain run inside Kakashi's soul, before he cast it out and refused to let it take any further root.

He then looked at Sasuke.

_'My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I dislike, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. But I have someone close to me that I protect and fight for. Also, I won't say that I have dreams, but I do have an ambition. To revive my clan, and to… bring a certain man to justice.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have no intention to let you in on any of my likes, dislikes or dreams," he responded coldly.

Both Kakashi and Sakura widened their eyes at his behavior. So cold, so closed, compared to what he once was. All this in just one month, how one moment could turn things so much over.

"I don't mind. I have no need to hear the talk from a traitor," Sai smiled, causing Sasuke to glare questioningly at him, while both Kakashi and Sakura looked curiously at the said boy, wondering why he would say that.

"Traitor, no ka? And what makes you say that?" the Uchiha asked.

"You're confused by how I view you? Well, Uchiha-san, words have reached my ears that you were about to leave us for our enemy. Yet instead you chose to stay, as another of our traitors convinced you to do so."

_'No! Please, don't go that way!'_ Sakura mentally pleaded.

But Sasuke was slowly but dangerously widening his eyes by the words.

"Surely, you of all people should have realized what Uzumaki Naruko was up to, since you were the one considered closest to her. For all I know, perhaps you did know, and deliberately chose to cover for her cri-"

*BAM!*

While Sai did expect a provoked response, he had greatly underestimated the deep fury that had taken root inside the Uchiha. He suddenly found himself crashed into one of the logs, with a hand choking at his throat while the other one, shaking and struggling, held a kunai pointing near his face, only prevented by Kakashi's grip on his elbow from behind. His eyes were blazing red with rage, revealing his Sharingan, along with his rage.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura witnessed in horror the whole scene unfold in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't!" she screamed at him.

"Don't…!" Sasuke growled dangerously at Sai.

"Don't… ever… mention… that… name… ever again!"

To his surprise, Sai found himself doing nothing but staring widely at the face that made his view, more notably the furious eyes. However, there was also another element in play that disturbed him greatly.

_'I can't… It feels like something… like I cannot act, as is something is gripping me inside, this is too much for me! I cannot believe what I am seeing, how he… this is… this increase in strength… no, it's wild rage! If he was slowly overpowering me earlier, then this is at a whole new level.'_

_'So this is the meaning of the word 'shocked'? I must be looking at him in shock. Forgive me, Danzo-sama, I am failing your teaching. I must take time with myself and purge myself of any of these distractions.'_

_'In Root, you have no names. You have no emotions. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission. This is the purpose of Root: we exist underground, unseen, supporting the great tree we call Konoha.'_

While gnashing his teeth at the insolent lowlife, he nevertheless heeded the words from Kakashi and slowly let go of his grip, and slowly backed off from Sai, but still clenching onto his kunai.

He turned, to walk away.

"Sas… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called after him.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi joined in.

"I'm leaving, I have no intention of staying," he growled and kept moving.

They remained behind to see him slowly disappear among the trees, and Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

_'What have we become…' _he wondered to himself, while Sakura kept staring at where Sasuke had disappeared, now letting out her tears as she looked after him.

_'Sasuke-kun… what is happening to you?!'_

"Sakura," she heard her sensei call to her, and turned quickly.

"Take the day off," he said.

"And get yourself cleaned and changed," he added, looking at her ink-soaked dress.

"Meanwhile, Sai here and I are going to have a long talk on proper conduct in our team," he said, giving the boy a harsh glare.

* * *

**— Later that day —  
****— Outside Sakura's apartment —**

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?!" an angry woman's voice shouted from within their apartment.

"I'm going out!" Sakura yelled back in same manner.

"Sakura! Hoy, Sakura! Sakura, are you listening?!"

*Slam!*

She left the entrance to their home in a foul mood, slamming the door behind her and walking down the entrance stairs to the street. Of course Mebuki, her mother, would scold her for being all drenched in ink when she got home, not helping her one bit. And continued with it as soon as the girl was out of the shower and found herself new clothes: her red reserve qipao dress, identical to her regular, and black shorts beneath.

_'Grrrr! ARHG! Why is she always like that, it's not my fault that I was attacked by an asshole!' _she growled inside, angry at her mother once again.

_'SHANNARO!'_ inner Sakura roared along.

Though she did manage to calm herself down, slowly, walking steadily down the street, passing people as they tended to they daily errands. Shopping, doing carpentry work, traveling the streets, kids playing tag. It seemed like life was the same as it always had been, for most people.

Except for the whispers she kept hearing.

"How long until they capture that demon?" she heard.

"Hokage-sama better do everything she can to make the demon pay!"

"As if she can, she's been drinking all day long."

"Hey, isn't that the pink-haired girl who used to be teamed up with with the demon?"

She would always hear these whispers whenever she walked the streets, and she bit her lips slightly as the words kept reaching her ears. They would always keep reminding her of Naruko's betrayal, and it always helped bringing forth her anger and hurt, as well as her guilt.

_'Why did you do it, Naruko? How could I miss it? How could I be so blind?'_

_'No, not again!'_ she shook her head, and refused the thoughts to stay.

Fortunately, a distraction came very soon to her rescue.

"Sakura!" a voice called for her down the street, and she looked up to see a blonde her age coming towards her.

"Ino?"

"Ohayo, Sakura" Yamanaka Ino greeted, as she stopped by her friend.

She was fair-skinned, of average height with blue eyes, with her most noticeable trait in her appearance being her long, pale blonde hair, it being in a high-ponytail reaching down to her waist, with bangs covering the right side of her face.

She was wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and her short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. Along were the purple and white elbow warmers, and her headband hanging around her waist as a belt.

"So, how are you doing?" the blonde smiled at the pinkette.

"I'm fine… actually, I'm not doing so well," she answered, at which Ino sighed.

"Sakura," she said, "I told you to put her off your mind, or at least try… By the way, weren't you getting a replacement in your team today?"

"That's why I'm not doing so well, it turned out real bad," Sakura frowned.

"Oh, how so? No, wait, don't tell me-" Ino was about to ask, but Sakura nodded before she finished.

"He mentioned Naruko's name in front of Sasuke-kun."

At hearing it, Ino groaned slightly and rubbed her worn forehead.

"What baka could do that? Everyone knows that Naruko is a sensitive topic to Sasuke-kun."

"An asshole who does nothing but insulting us," Sakura answered, feeling her own anger burn at Sai.

"It's as if he doesn't know how to be friendly, or doesn't care. Right now, Kakashi-sensei is scolding him for it… but… but…"

Sakura's face was looking very saddened, and she bit her lips.

"Sasuke-kun… he just exploded… I've been seeing it for weeks, I see it every time I meet him… the anger in his eyes, it's been getting worse by every day, and now with this…"

She looked on the ground, with a deeply worried expression.

"I'm scared, Ino… I don't know what to do. What will happen to him?"

Before she knew it, the blonde had embraced the pinkette in a hug.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay," she whispered.

"She… she hurt us…" Sakura whispered back, letting out a few tears.

"She hurt Sasuke-kun so much… she hurt Kakashi-sensei… she hurt me…"

"Me too," Ino admitted.

"I didn't get so close to her as you did, we were on different teams after all… but I had begun to admire her, and…. she was my friend too… She was one of us."

"What's going to happen to Sasuke-kun now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… I'm worried too, but I guess you have it worse than me, being around him to see it all… all these things happen to him… First Orochimaru, now Naruko… I guess I can't envy you too much," Ino chuckled bitterly at the last statement, before they let go of their embrace.

"It will be okay, one way or another, Sakura," she smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura smiled a little, and wiped her face.

"Even if you were just trying to cheer me up," she added, knowing really well that Ino had no more idea of how this would go, than herself.

"Oh, well," the blonde smiled, slightly embarrassed.

Sakura was spot on, but she had to look out for her friends as well, and try to cheer them up in any way she could. Someone had to.

"When Sasuke-kun gets back to more normal, don't forget that I am the one who will his heart!" she smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then I will beat you to it!" Sakura gave a cocky smile back.

"You're on!" Ino smiled determined back, before turning more serious.

"We will get back at her, Sakura, that's a promise. She won't get away with this."

Sakura nodded slowly but firmly.

"Hai," she answered.

"Shikamaru has called us in for a meeting, I think it's important that you come too," Ino said, before leading her on, down along the street towards they usual meeting spot.

**— Konoha 12 meeting spot —**

And so, most members of Konoha 12, as they had been called lately, were assembled once again. Although they were notably less now than they had been, Shikamaru noted, before taking a deep yawn.

Infamously lazy and easily bored, just like his Nara clansmen.

His shoulder length black hair was tied in a spiky ponytail, and he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. His attire consisted of his green flak jacket, and under it a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, not visible under his flak jacket. He wore his blue headband around his left arm, and wore brown pants, and blue sandals.

He looked around the group circle to note who had arrived. First from left, Akimichi Choji, friend since early childhood, stood next by him and was eating from a bag of potato chips. An common sight for all who knew him.

Choji, kind Choji, the bear in the group. Kind and gentle, yet dangerous and strong when provoked.

His hair was spiky, brown hair, and he had swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, his physique was robust. Quite husky, like he had been almost his entire life, but required by any Akimichi for their clan jutsus, as they converted calories to chakra.

He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for 'shoku' (food) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Next to him stood Ino and Sakura. He picked up the concerns and worries in the latter one easily, as his own narrow brown eyes met her emerald green ones. Not that it surprised him in any way, given what he knew about Sasuke.

To left of Sakura, Shikamaru's view found Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, with his white dog Akamaru at his feet.

Hinata had been a grief-stricken mess the entire month, and it was clearly visible in her saddened face.

Her skin was fair, and her dark blue hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face, which had its gentle features inherited from her mother. At least, Ino claimed to have heard that.

She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Her headband was worn around her neck.

Shino stood next to her, too silent as always, with his face hidden behind dark sunglasses and the tall collar of his gray jacket. He was fair-skinned and had dark, bushy, brown hair. Otherwise he wore his headband, black ninja pants and sandals like anyone else.

Kiba would often come with his cocky attitude, solidified with his grin, but lately he had toned it done, and had a more serious look than usual. Most likely due to the deep grudge he harbored against the betrayer, something he had made clear since day one.

The said boy had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth. There were also the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

He was wearing dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, and the hood was placed on his head. Then there was the blue headband and blue sandals.

Akamaru, now having grown too big for his head, sat beside Kiba's feet, waiting loyally by his partner.

Then next in the circle was… Shikamaru himself. The six mentioned and him made a full circle, with Rock Lee and Tenten being the odd ones out, standing behind Sakura.

The weapons mistress and the taijutsu expert. And the latter also the epitome of doom for Shikamaru, given his way too big love for training. Whatever was seriously wrong with Rock Lee, aside from his green spandex, Shikamaru would never know. Neither did he want to, preferring to live with the bliss of ignorance a little longer, in case Lee's training-addiction turned out to be contagious.

Tenten was more down to earth than Lee, fortunately. Her black hair, tied in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head, was her most renown feature. Otherwise she had short fringe-bangs falling over her headband which she wore in the traditional manner and her eyes were dark brown.

She wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. Surely, many weapon-scrolls had to be stored in there, and the thought of all the work in preparing them made Shikamaru nearly flinch.

Lee on the other hand… yup, still the same green us usual. Bowl-cut styled black hair, humongous eye brows, the green jumpsuit, accompanied with orange leg warmers and the forehead protector used as belt, and bandages on his arms.

And face with sadness that almost outclassed Hinata's expression.

Shikamaru thought it was somewhat funny, whenever he a gave it a slight thought. Only his own team, Sakura's and Team 10 with Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba made it from their class as shinobi. And then Team Gai got mixed in very fast, first through the Chuunin Exam, then through Gai's "youthful" rivalry with Kakashi, and Neji's family bond to Hinata. Before they knew it, they had gone from the Rookie 9 to the Konoha 12, now inseparable as ever. Before _it_ happened a month ago.

"So, is everyone here?" Shikamaru asked, before letting out another deep yawn.

"Sorry for dragging you all out here, this is such a drag."

"What is? That we had to come here, or that you can't get to your cloud watching and sleep?" Kiba allowed himself a cocky smirk, causing some of the others to chuckle.

The ever lazy Nara Shikamaru. Strangely, it was always fun to tease him for his laziness, even if that recurring joke was growing old by now. And for the time being, the lazy one was the only chuunin in the group, further revealing the irony of it all. But whether he wanted it or not, somehow he had slowly ended up as the leader of the Konoha 12.

_'__Ino and Choji, as well as Kiba's entire team, Sakura, Tenten and Lee,' _he summed up.

He looked at the last one mentioned once again, noting as he was staring on the ground, with his very depressed look.

_'Weird, he seems even more sad now than before…'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hoy, what's his problem?" he finally asked in a lazy manner, pointing at the green spandex-clad taijutsu fighter.

_'He had high regards for Naruko, but shouldn't he have recovered a little by now?' _he added in thought, interested to see what the answer would be.

"I… I… I can't say…" Lee muttered, looking another way, while Tenten let out a deep sigh.

"Honestly, I thought your training trip with Gai-sensei would help you cheer up, but instead you got even more depressed," she commented.

"Just what the heck is wrong with you, Lee? How could you even screw up a training trip? You love that more than anything!" she exclaimed.

Lee didn't answer, just kept looking somberly away. However, Sakura did widen her eyes a bit, and she looked away for a moment too, but Shikamaru wasn't a great observer for nothing.

_'Lee's training trip somehow backfired, and it looks like Sakura knows something. If my hunch is right, it's got something to do with Naruko. But if that is it, then there's no point in asking any further. The whole village is pretty much in lockdown when it comes to information about Naruko, and it will be like this for a while.'_

"So, I asked you here because I wanted to check on how you guys were holding up. Or if any news has come up. It's been a month now, and it's time we made a decision on what to do about all this. By the way, where is Neji and Sasuke?"

Some of the others looked around, noticing that the two geniuses were missing.

"I haven't been let much in on the details, but Neji is out on a tracking mission. I think it's one of the teams that are trailing Naruko," Tenten explained.

"Sh-She's r-right," Hinata spoke up tenderly, with everyone's attention turning at her.

"H-Hokage-s-sama sent f-for the b-best Byakugan-users, and Neji-niisan w-were among those that T-Tou-sama picked out, with high r-recommendation."

_'Shouldn't be surprised, Neji did show incredible skill for a branch member during the Chuunin Exam, and has excelled as ninja lately. Even went through the trouble of learning jutsus from the main family, on his own,'_ Shikamaru thought, before yawning more.

Other's would admire Neji for his achievements, instead Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. All the hard work it must have been.

_'Troublesome…'_ he added.

"It's been weeks now, and they haven't returned yet. I guess Naruko was better at running away than we thought," Tenten said.

"That ain't strange," Kiba replied.

"She can use Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It easily throws off most trackers and gets herself a good head start if used right. Even dogs will have trouble with the scent spread all around."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked along.

"Even so, she cannot escape forever," Shino said.

"Why is that? Because the best trackers are after her. Kage Bunshin cannot spread out forever, and the best trackers works through discerning the pattern of her journey."

"Exactly," Kiba nodded.

"And my nee-chan (sister) is one of them!" he added with pride.

"If Neji and nee-chan is picked out for this type of mission, then it's because they are the best for this job, even if it has to last for a long time."

"But doesn't that mean they will cross into foreign countries?" Tenten pointed out.

"By now, Naruko must have crossed some borders, and anyone who follows her will have to hide themselves from enemies. It makes everything harder! All while Naruko herself can easily join them, she hadn't any problems in aiding Kiri with those secrets," she ended with a seething voice.

"All this is only wild speculation, as long as no information is given," Shikamaru said, not wanting this to have even a remote chance to blow out.

"Until the council is fully convinced that there are no other allies of Naruko present here in Konoha, we won't hear anything about her."

_'And they are still dragging on with this. Troublesome…'_

"Still, there can be more to Naruko than we know, or even Hokage-sama knows," Tenten continued with her arms crossed, and started to glare at Sakura.

"First we didn't know that she was betraying us, and then we didn't know that she had _full_ _access_ to the Kyuubi's powers!" she continued, now glaring at Sakura.

"It's not Sasuke-kun's fault!" Sakura argued back, having realized that Tenten was blaming the Uchiha. Again.

"Not his fault? _Not his fault_?! If Sasuke hadn't kept that information back and warned Hokage-sama straight away, then my cousin would be alive! We would have saved the lives of those she killed the first night, maybe even have her behind bars by now! Instead she is out there, running free!"

"Ryouichi is dead, because of your team!"

"Tenten, please!" Ino interjected.

"Don't blame Sasuke-kun for this, he was as out of it as the rest of us, how could he know it would go this awry?"

Tenten looked back and forth between Ino and Sakura, glaring mostly at the pinkette, clearly her grudges were strongest against Team 7 as a whole.

"I won't just stand here and-"

"Enough!" Shikamaru yelled, making them go silent.

_'Troublesome,'_ the Nara thought, and took a deep breath.

"Arguing about this won't help any of us. But speaking of Sasuke…" he said, and looked at Sakura.

"Where is he? How is he holding up?"

"Not good," Sakura shook her head.

"He… I…"

"To put it bluntly, the new asshole on their team threw Naruko's name into his face," Ino answered for her.

Everyone stared at Sakura in disbelief. Had Team 7's new addition really been so insensitive? Or was he just plain stupid? Or both?

"It's true… he got so angry, I think he was about to kill him, hadn't Kakashi-sensei been there…" she confirmed.

A moment of solemn silence followed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, repeating his own phrase and breaking the silence.

"Serves him right," Tenten muttered, her arms still crossed.

"Enough, Tenten!" Shikamaru glared at her, causing her to huff and look away.

_'__We should keep an eye on him. Sasuke nearly left us for Orochimaru once, and now with Naruko's betrayal and his change lately, he may reconsider it at some point,'_ he thought.

_'Though I shouldn't share this with the rest if it can be avoided. Further distrust is not what we need. For now, only Sakura and I are the only ones here who know it. I was there when we fought and defeated the Sound Four, when they returned for him the following morning. I guess failing their master was a death sentence anyway. Ugh, I still get the shivers when I think of the one we captured alive. Why had it to be that swearing girl, she scares the hell out of me…'_

"Anyway, given how much time has passed, it's time we made a final decision about what to do with Naruko," he spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'it's time' ?" Kiba queried.

"Even if I still find it hard to believe to this day, she did betray us, and she is our enemy now. She carries the Kyuubi, which means that she is a danger to everyone as long as she is out there. We can't let her powers end up in wrong hands. Even if it is troublesome, it falls to us to stop her. As her former friends, the burden is ours."

"Ours?" Ino asked.

"Not that I'm not against it, I'm actually more than in at getting back at her, but what about Hokage-sama and the ANBU? Those who are already on it? Look, we don't know what they are doing, but it has to be something going on. Don't you think they will catch up to her?"

"It's not that I'm doubting the Hokage and our comrades out there, but the more time it takes, the more likely it is that Naruko escapes our forces. After that, it's only a matter of time before we meet her again, and it could be any of us. The burden is ours to carry."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded determined.

"We will pay that bitch back for what she did! I'll freaking kill her myself if I have to!" he growled.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked along to agree.

Shikamaru looked from him to Shino, who merely nodded back in agreement.

"We're with you on this, Shikamaru," Ino said.

"We'll get her, no matter what!" Tenten joined in.

"She will pay for my cousin's death!"

"I'm very sad for Naruko, I don't really want to hurt her," Choji said, having a solemn look of his own.

"But if we have to kill her… then we have to kill her…"

"Choji, I know this is troublesome, but it has to be done," Shikamaru sighed.

"H-Hai…" the Akimichi muttered sadly.

Shikamaru then looked over to Lee, who wasn't even looking at him, he could only see the tears run down his face.

"Such a shame… she had such youthful fire…" he muttered to himself.

Letting out a small groan, he looked over to Sakura, who met his gaze with a sad look of her own, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I'm in, even if it's my fault for being so blind," she spoke silently.

"That's a fault we all share," Shikamaru responded sadly.

"That's why we have to owe it up to ourselves, to find Naruko and bring her in. That is why it's our burden."

The eyes went on the last member of the group, Hinata, who was staring at the ground in front of her, barely keeping her tears from spilling.

_'Oh Hinata…'_ Sakura thought sadly, letting her mind drift off to a few weeks earlier.

* * *

**— Three weeks earlier, seven days after Naruko's escape —**

The question had been spinning around in her head the entire week, whenever she was on her own, when no one else was there to distract her thoughts.

_'Why… Why…?'_ she kept asking herself, as she has been the whole week.

Confused. Very uncertain. Disbelieving. Deeply worried about Sasuke-kun, whom she had almost not seen. Who had shut himself away from the rest of the group.

"Huh, Sakura?" a voice called out to her.

She blinked her eyes as her mind snapped back into reality, and she found herself on an open ground, with a training dummy nearby, and two boys and a small dog looking at her.

"Kiba? Shino?" she asked, realizing that she had been wandering off with her mind in loop for so long that she ended up in Team 10's training ground. Talk about coincidence.

"I… I guess I wasn't paying attention…" she muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Kiba merely shrugged to Shino.

"So, you guys are training? Wait, where is Hinata and Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is gone on a mission, so we were supposed to train and do missions on our own," Kiba explained.

"Except that… that…" he grit his teeth.

"Hinata has not been around," Shino spoke up calmly.

"Why? Because of Naruko's betrayal. So all we can settle for is D-rank missions and individual training."

"Oh screw D-ranks! That's not the problem!" Kiba shouted at him in anger.

"It's Naruko's fault! She betrayed us all! And she hurt Hinata deeply, that's why she is not around!"

"I meant nothing about it. I was merely explaining our situation," Shino replied calmly.

"That bitch!" Kiba growled, and clenched his fists.

"If I find her, I'm going to kill her, and everyone she worked with! You hear me?! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Sakura took a step back, seeing Kiba this angry was frightening.

A whine at his feet caused him to snap out of it, and he looked down to see Akamaru at his feet, looking up at him with worry.

The Inuzuka took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Sorry guys," he said, after regaining control over his anger.

"Sorry, Akamaru, I didn't mean to scare you. And I didn't mean to get mad at you, Shino. It's just that… "

"She was our friend…" Sakura finished it, knowing well the pain that everyone felt. Everyone who had trusted her.

"I don't know what's worse," Kiba said.

"What she did to us, or seeing how much must Hinata is hurting."

The last statement brought a sad expression to his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by any of them. It wasn't a secret that Kiba had grown to care for Hinata, after becoming Team 10. He liked her.

_'Hinata…'_ Sakura thought.

_'That's true. Next to Sasuke-kun, she was the closest friend to Naruko. And Naruko was her first and only friend for a long time.'_

_'Am I being selfish, worrying only about my own hurt and Sasuke-kun's?…'_

"Anyway, we don't know where she goes these days… And there's nothing I can do about it…" Kiba added.

"I do," Sakura said, causing the others to look at her, curious about what she meant.

**— 30 minutes later —**

She was walking towards their spot. It used to be only Sasuke-kun's and Naruko's, then Hinata was included at some point. And there was also this weird long white-haired guy that she had seen there once, apparently a pervert, according to Naruko.

Then finally, they had included her as well, sometime before the Chuunin Exam. After all, they had become Team 7 together, and they had to trust each other, to rely on one another. They were friends, they were comrades, they were…

She stopped in her track, on the pathway to their spot in that forest, she had been lost in memory again, and now in the pain that wrenched in her chest.

The betrayal. The things she had begun to believe in, because of Naruko's convictions and her always defying the impossible. Only to get dashed by the same person who had to stood by them. The pain. The disbelief. The deep worry for Sasuke-kun.

_'Naruko, how could you!'_ Sakura thought, barely keeping back her tears, before shaking her head.

_'No, not now. Hinata needs us!'_

She wiped her eyes with her arm, and kept moving along the path, carrying a small bag. Though it wasn't easy for her, there were many recent memories of this place that tried to fight past her mental barrier. But if it was hard for her, they had to be much more numerous and much harder for Sasuke-kun and Hinata.

The pinkette continued to the tree, where they always met. Where Sasuke-kun and Naruko had always met the past seven years, and where Hinata and eventually she herself would be included.

She looked around, not seeing a living soul around. Waiting for a few minutes, she decided to look around. The area was more than just the tree, maybe she would come across her nearby?

It didn't take long, as the sound of light sobbing caused her to halt, and look around once more.

"Hinata?" she called out.

Sakura found the crying Hyuga behind another tree, where she sat hugging her knees tightly, with her face buried into her legs, sniffling loudly.

"Hinata?" Sakura called at her, and she slowly lifted her head up from her knees, to gaze at the pinkette.

Seeing her like this caused another jolt of pain go through her chest, Hinata's face was lightly red, and especially around her eyes, from all her crying.

The hurt that Naruko had brought.

"I…" Sakura began, not sure of how to continue.

"I brought you something. Here," she said and dug her hand into the bag, to fish out one of the cinnamon buns she had bought for the Hyuga.

Seeing it, Hinata buried her face back into her lap, and burst out into bigger wails, shaking all over as she went along.

"Hinata? I… I thought you liked…" Sakura tried to speak.

"It's…" Hinata begun.

"I-It's n-not that…" she said between her sobs.

After a few more moments, the dark-blue haired Hyuga managed to calm herself a little.

"It's j-just t-that… w-whenever I w-was down… N-Naruko-c-chan… N-Naruko-chan would buy me…"

_'Oh Sakura, you baka!'_ the pinkette scolded herself as she realized.

_'I just brought up another memory of Naruko with these… I should have thought of it…'_

"S-Sorry, Hinata, I-"

She didn't get any further before Hinata quickly got up and embraced her in a hug.

"I-It's not your fault," she cried, with her tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to upset you."

"B-Baka, Hinata! It's not _your_ fault either!" Sakura responded, and embraced the poor girl back in a hug. Though it was also becoming difficult for her to keep her own painful feelings inside under control.

"Why… W-Why did this happen…" Hinata cried into her shoulder.

"I… I don't know," Sakura choked, her own tears beginning to fall down her face.

"I t-thought she cared… I thought she cared… I thought she w-was our friend…" Hinata sobbed.

"Was t-there something I c-could have done? Something that I c-could have done t-to prevent her? Was I a bad friend?"

_'Prevent… bad friend…' _Sakura mulled over the words.

"Was I a bad friend too?…" she whispered back, in wonder.

_'Is that why she left us?'_

They said nothing more, only stood there and cried onto each other's shoulders. Many times had they let out their tears on their own this week, now they cried together for the first time, embracing each other and trying to comfort each other the best they could.

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

They have tried to look more out for each other since that day. Sakura often found Hinata at that spot, and the Hyuga had a lot of tears to cry out.

Safe to say, it was after that day that Sakura had begun to question her own role in Naruko's downfall, and the question kept coming up more and more as time had passed. Though it made little difference now, Naruko was their enemy.

As for Hinata, it was no secret among them that she had been hit very hard by Naruko's betrayal, like Sasuke. She had a difficult life, growing up while being constantly scolded for weakness by her own father, and then later stripped for her title as heir, given to her younger sister, Hanabi. Rejected by her own father.

Naruko became the first friend, and the one who would listen to her and help her carry her pain and wounds, the first one to cheer her up, and give her the encouragements and faith that she desperately needed. To Hinata, they had pretty much ended up as BFFs.

What would she do now, they wondered. Would she agree on stopping Naruko? But they watched as she lifted her head, and they could see determination in her eyes, among her fresh tears.

"Hai…" she whispered, and gave Shikamaru a definite nod.

"W-We have to stop Naruko… for her own sake. I won't stand s-still and l-let her sink down to b-become something worse."

Shikamaru nodded slowly back at the Hyuga, relieved that she too was on the same track as the rest.

"Then we all agree, we will do what we can to stop Naruko," Shikamaru summed it up, with everyone nodding along.

"even if it means we have to kill her."

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**And you thought I would resolve Naruko's crisis after the run-in with Orochimaru this early? Nope, was too tempting to utilize the cliffhanger for a whole chapter. Harr-harr-harr! (Pirate laugh)**

**So, I what I have done here in this chapter is far from how I originally thought I would do the story a year ago. I have stated before that this story will mainly follow from the perspective of Naruko and her group, and I love sudden nasty surprises, like when Akatsuki suddenly showed up. Then followed by Orochimaru. But I realized that it would go very long between such incidents, and I have concluded that there is more to lose than win at keeping Konoha in the shadows forever. So I had a change of heart. I'm not up for major refactoring of the previous chapters, so instead I hope revisiting Konoha and summing up their thoughts and feelings after a month makes up for it, at least for a bit. And this is not the only chapter, it's too much content to squeeze into one chapter less than 12K words (which is the limit per chapter that I'm aiming for). So there will be more.**

**But I will keep the perspective mostly at Naruko's group, when all that is to be said about Konoha has been said. But I hope it does refresh the story for you readers. And for me as well.**

**As for the changes I have done in chapter 6: I've tried to add a small dialogue between Sasuke and the rest of Naruko's friends after the interrogation, before Naruko was brought out from the Hokage tower, to make it more believable on why they would turn so quickly against her, yet at the same time have all the questions haunt (some of) them in this chapter. Still, not an NCIS-masterpiece, but better than before, I hope.**

**Until next time!**


	33. The movie poster, and Kakashi's tale

**Author's note:**

**It seems that the situation with the reviews got resolved much faster than I expected. Maybe it was just a severe 'hiccup' on the server. Anyway, if there is anyone out there who wants to review chapter 32, but saw the warning AN-chapter I posted two days ago, to tell you to hold back your reviews, then you now have green light! ;)**

**Ding! Over 600 followers! :D Thank you so much! Tusen hjertelig takk! Danke schön! Merci! Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**And hey, first chapter that passed 20 reviews. This is getting fun! ^^ **

**Man, that was a lot of mixed reactions out there on last chapter. I kinda feel it's like that scene from the sitcom "The Big Bang Theory" where Howard Wolowitz gets launched up into space (and is terrified).  
As if one fan says: "That's ignition. I LOVE THIS PART!"  
Another fan adds: "ME TOO!"  
The rest say: "I HAVE STRONGLY MIXED FEELINGS!"**

**Heheh. **

**There is a lot of questions out there, and I have tried to answer them the best I could (without going into spoilers) over PM. Though there are some few key points I could mention:**

*** Why does everyone believe Naruko did it? The key persons (Tsunade, Sasuke and Kakashi) believed straight away that she had done it, thus convincing the rest. And due to lockdown on information on Naruko, smart people like Shikamaru and Shino have little to go on. Now then, you ask, why were the key persons convinced? That... is a story for another time, there is more to it than you officially know.**

*** What is this evidence? I'll have that re-mentioned in the chapter, and at the bottom AN in case you miss it (or just want to skip down to it immediately).**

**Now, there are several notable guest reviews that are asking me tons of questions. I have said this before, and I'll say it again: I prefer to respond on PM's, not in the Author's Notes in my chapters. Please, review as a signed-in user if you want me to respond on your questions. Otherwise, don't expect me to answer any questions of yours. I don't mean to be rude about this or have a stuck-up attitude, but I'm a strong fan of person-to-person contact over PM's.**

**And to the guest reviewer that is apparently dying to know the mystery of the crime: I'm sorry, but you might be reading the wrong story. In my eyes, this story is about Naruko the Exile, and about her journey as a refugee and as someone who has to reclaim her place in the world, and reforge her destiny. ****This is ****not as much a story about Naruko the crime solver. Yes, there is a mystery to be solved, but in its due time. And with the current progress of the story, and because it's going to be a huge one, it will take years before I reach that part (which means, you'll likely be dead before it happens, you did say it kills you). **

**But about Naruko's arm, as many are asking: I could say that you'll have to wait and see. But I'll rather stick with: Don't think I haven't thought of a solution there! (grins evilly)**

**Last, but not least: I made an extra retcon in chapter 6. It was formerly stated that the kiri ninja was captured. I've changed it to killed, as I remembered it wrongly for a while and thought I had him killed, therefore also planning thereafter. He's needed dead to fit better in with my current plans, so it had to be done. Not sure what I thought back then when I went for 'captured', but it wouldn't work now.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

*Sound effect*

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and ended up on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

But the journey has seemingly ended in disaster: After a battle with Akatsuki and then Orochimaru, the group was split, with Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru ending seriously wounded in a ravine, needing immediate medical attention, while Utakata and Hotaru disappeared as they were chased by Hoshigaki Kisame. Their fates remain unknown.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Team 7 had a terrible start with their newcomer, Sai, when he unprovokedly attacked and fought Sakura and Sasuke, then incurred the wrath of of the latter when mentioning Naruko's name.

Being a month since Naruko's escape, Nara Shikamaru summoned all the remaining members of the nicknamed 'Konoha 12', to discuss Naruko and make a final decision: Taking it upon themselves to find and bring in Naruko, or kill her for her crimes.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 33: The movie poster, and Kakashi's tale.**

**— Sometime later —  
****— Streets of Konoha —**

After the group dispersed from their meeting, Sakura and Ino found themselves walking down one of the main streets of Konoha, passing several shops that were selling food, items, some of them ninja equipment.

Both girls were walking in silence, Ino with a determined face, while Sakura was of a more sad and uncertain character.

"So, we're going to kill Naruko, then…" she spoke.

"Look, it's not that we have any choice, Sakura, you know that," Ino sighed at the pinkette's remark.

"I don't like it either, but this is the world we live in!"

"The world we live in…" Sakura repeated.

"Even so, it's just that… huh?"

Sakura's sudden stop caused Ino to halt, and look at the shop window, or rather the poster that decorated it, which Sakura now was studying.

_Coming next year: Princess Gale and the secret of the Ice Temple._

Ino and Sakura saw the picture of the princess, holding onto her sword in a ready stance, with her three faithful companions behind. The villain Mao was also present, seen on a distant snow hill in the background. The image was further decorated with tall snow mountains far beyond, impressive as they were.

"Mattaku, I thought the wanted posters were enough reminders of her…" Ino said in exasperation, knowing too well that Naruko loved 'Princess Gale'.

_'Starring Fujikaze Yukie, Arani Kinja, Kanru Hidero, Raijahito Michi … '_

As Sakura read the actor list, her mind drifted off again to another memory. Once it had been fond one, now it had become one of many painful reminders.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Over a half year ago —  
****— Tenten's apartment —**

"OOOOOOOOHHH! PRINCESS GALE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING SO BRIGHT! I HAVE NOT SEEN SO MUCH YOUTHFULNESS FROM SUCH A LADY BEFORE!" he roared out in passionate joy, after just witnessing the said character and her companions blow away the villain Mao, with some sort of beam made of their rainbow-colored chakra, all etching out from the sword the princess held in her hand.

"Oi, Lee, shut it, I want to hear the end!" Kiba yelled at him.

"Quiet, both of you!" Ino scolded from behind, annoyed at the sudden disturbance.

Not too often the nicknamed Konoha 12 got time to hang out, all together, but when they did, things surely got lively, one way or another. As it turned out, watching _'Princess Gale and the sword of the Rainbow's light' _with Rock Lee present was such a way.

Tenten looked annoyed at her teammate, who had risen up from his chair, all pumped up with an aura of fire.

_'Here we go again,'_ she groaned, before turning her attention back at the screen again.

To her front, Naruko, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru lied on the floor and stared at the tv-screen ahead, except for the last one who was simply just asleep, even watching a movie was too much work for him, that lazy boy!

Choji sat beside him, munching on his chips as always.

She herself was in a couch behind, accompanied by Ino, Sakura and Hinata, while Shino, Lee, Neji and Sasuke had found their individual chairs to sit in.

For once, a day free of missions for everyone, and a perfect moment for hanging out. Though, some things would always stay the same, things Tenten couldn't escape. She now braced herself for what was coming, as soon as the movie would reach the credits.

"Is something wrong, Tenten?" Ino asked, noticing the increasing tension.

"Just watch," she replied.

"Three… Two… One… —"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH! THAT'S THE MOST YOUTHFUL STORY I'VE EVER WITNESSED ON A TELEVISION SCREEN!" Lee roared out, his fire aura burning with twice the passion, and his eyes ablaze.

"I FEEL SO INSPIRED, I'M GOING TO RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AFTER TONIGHT!"

Everyone were staring dead-panned at him, except for a certain Uzumaki in the group, who merely giggled at his excitement.

"Now you see what I live through, every day. _Every_ _single_ day," Tenten moaned.

"H-Hai… I see what you mean," Yamanaka Ino whispered, having an overly sceptic look herself.

"PRINCESS GALE'S YOUTHTULNESS SHINES SO BRIGHT, I MUST NOT FALL BEHIND!"

"Then do your best, Lee!" Naruko cheered, getting herself up from the floor.

"And there _she_ goes again, encouraging him at the wrong moment…" Sakura sighed.

"Mattaku, she always do that to people, doesn't she," Ino agreed.

"But Lee," Naruko continued.

"Remember that it's only a movie. Princess Gale is only a character played by an actress."

"Hai, Naruko-san, that is true," he nodded.

"But then again, that means… FUJIKAZE YUKIE'S ACTING IS BURNING BRIGHTLY WITH YOUTHFULNESS, IT TOUCHES DEEPLY IN MY HEART! I SHALL RUN ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

The burning aura increased further around him, Naruko giggled at his antics, and gave her thumbs up.

The rest sweat dropped at the sight, while Tenten face-palmed.

"Kami, why do I never get away from this…" she moaned.

"Yeah, they are quite the handful, aren't they," Ino nodded, smiling slightly in defeat.

"B-But then again, N-Naruko-chan brings out t-the best in us," Hinata joined in their whisper.

"I won't lose to you two!" Kiba declared, as he too got up and joined the duo in front of them.

"And now it's getting worse!" Ino shook her head.

"Yes, now K-Kiba-kun too. It's l-lively, isn't it?" Hinata smiled fondly.

"I will work as hard, and become the best one in this room! Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" the puppy happily barked in agreement.

"Is that so?" Ino decided to join in, taunting them from the couch.

"As if any of you could beat Sasuke-kun!" she declared.

"Or Neji," Tenten hopped in, finding amusement in doing so.

"Right?" she turned to the Hyuga, who were giving her an annoyed look.

"Please, do not drag me into this silly argument of yours," he replied stoically.

Though Tenten couldn't help but smirk a bit, she knew very well that this was Neji's version of 'whining', just combined with the compulsory 'Hyuga stoicness'.

He really hated being brought into these disputes against his will.

"I agree with the Hyuga," Sasuke nodded.

"Aw, don't be shy, Sasuke-kun," Ino smiled to him, in such a way that it ran shivers down his spine.

"I swear, fangirls are the worst!" he whispered to Neji, leaning closer to him from his own chair.

"Hear, hear!" he agreed, feeling a drop of cold sweat run down his face at the mere thought, as he remembered all too well this dreadful part of his Academy days.

"Try to be the best as you like, but _I_ will be Hokage!" Naruko declared, having a confident smirk of her own.

"And Princess Gale is cool, so I will get Yukie's autograph too!" she grinned.

"Heh! As if they would let you meet someone as famous as her!" Kiba smirked back.

"Oh they will, after I have become Hokage!" she said, looking eye to eye with Kiba, so that one could almost see lightning between them again.

"Or do I have to beat up you and Akamaru in front of everyone, again?"

"I lost that spar, but I won't lose next time!"

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Man, we're going to rock the world, aren't we, Naruko?" Kiba grinned.

"Oh yeah we are, dattebayo!" she grinned along.

"Will you please stop this noise, I can't sleep here!" they heard the muffled sound of Shikamaru's voice from the carpet below, where his head lied downwards on it.

"Glad to have you back, lazy Shikamaru," Naruko grinned.

"You know, I'm kinda envious sometimes," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"How they get to be so confident, and worry so little."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"But it's been a long way for Naruko… A very, very long way."

"So it has," Ino nodded.

"OOOOOOOHHH! My friends are so youthful, I'm so happy!" Lee cried tears of joy, and wrapped Naruko and Kiba into a crushing hug.

"G-Get off me!" Kiba choked.

"Lee… can't breathe!" Naruko agreed, feeling the tight squeeze.

"WHAT IS THIS THAT I SENSE IN HERE?!" a booming voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned around and widened their eyes, as they saw the older copy of the green ninja, grinning with his flashing white teeth.

*Ding!* the flash chimed.

"Gai-sensei?! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, standing up from the couch.

"That is an excellent question, Tenten!" he grinned.

"I was out on a walk, and I could feel such a great aura of youthfulness, coming from this house. So great, I had to come and investigate. And here I find you, my youthful student, along with all of Konoha's finest genin!"

"Uh… hai… thanks, I guess," she smiled very uncertainly, while everyone else was staring in confusion at the Jounin.

Not that they did mind being called 'the finest genin', but this was Maito Gai. Way too… unique.

Then Lee stepped up to him.

"Gai-sensei, it was so great. The 'Princess Gale' movie!"

He held his up his fist clenched, with the fire in his eyes.

"The main character is so youthful that- I mean, the actress is playing the part so youthful, that I feel so inspired! I will run a thousand laps around Konoha! No, make it two thousand. No, three!"

Everyone was simply blinking their eyes at the green couple.

"That's it, my student! Keep maintaining your youthful flames, always strive to become stronger! Strive to light a fire wherever you are! Let your flames of youth burn so brightly that you will achieve your goals! Let it be an inspiration for everyone out there, as it is an inspiration to me, and the rest of your team!"

_'Riiiiight!'_ / _'You're so mistaken!'_ Tenten and Neji thought simultaneously.

_'Glad he's not_ my_ sensei,'_ Ino thought, sending a pity-glance at Tenten.

Lee's eyes were already watered from before, now Gai's were watering too.

_'Those eyes… Wait, are they-'_ Sakura thought, with her eyes widened in horror

_'-about to-'_ Sasuke thought along the same line.

"Oh… well, I got ramen to eat, bye!" Naruko chirped and disappeared out the window behind the couch.

Everyone else remained for a quick moment, blinking their eyes in understanding Naruko's sudden departure, except for the green duo who were not paying attention on anything else.

_'Wait, Naruko-baka is a genius! SHANNARO!'_ inner Sakura shouted.

"I-I have to go, T-Tou-sama needs me home early t-tonight," Hinata, and quickly disappeared out another window.

"I must escort Hinata-sama!" Neji said, and followed her the same way.

"You hear that, Akamaru! It's a dog howling for us out there, let's take it out!" Kiba exclaimed, and dashed out a door with the puppy running alongside him.

*BZZZZZZZZ!* Shino suddenly dissolved into a mass of bugs. At least he had the decency to escape in a proper ninja way.

"I have revenge to plot!" Sasuke stated quickly, and disappeared through the entrance.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun! ^^" Sakura chirped as she followed him, with the most fake love voice ever.

"There is a cat on my front yard!" Tenten shouted, before grabbing a broom stick and disappearing through her front door as well.

Only Ino, Choji and Shikamaru remained in the room with the green duo, all confused.

"What just happened?" Ino asked.

"Very strange. Shikamaru, why is everyone running away?" Choji nudged the Nara.

"Huuuh?" he groaned, and looked around to spot a crying Lee and Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

Sakura was snapped out of it, as she noticed something shaking in her peripheral vision. She turned around to see that it was Ino, now holding herself over her chest, shivering greatly while looking like she had seen a ghost.

"The horror… The horror…" she kept whispering.

"Oh yeah, that was the first time you watched Lee-kun and Gai-sensei do… _that…"_ the pinkette giggled at the blonde.

"Chikuso!" the blonde suddenly roared out!

"Damn them! I cried for days! I was a wreck, and I still have tears whenever I think about it! Not only that, but Shikamaru could NOT sleep, and Choji had NO appetite! CHOJI NO APPETITE! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD! THEY HAVE RUINED MOVIE NIGHT FOR MY ENTIRE MISERABLE LIFE!"

She fell down on her knees, crying anime tears.

"The horror…" she whimpered

_'So, even Choji couldn't eat!'_ Sakura giggled to herself.

"Sorry, Sakura, I can't stay… I… I need to be alone," Ino sniffled, and quickly got up and ran away.

_'Guess she needs to cry some more brave tears,'_ Sakura smiled.

While being reminded of that… horror… made her shiver greatly, it was always fun to see what effect it had on anyone else unfortunate enough to see it. It was always something unique with each character.

So, Ino broke down and cried a lot, Shikamaru could not sleep, Choji could not eat, and she could remember it had shocked Asuma beyond imagination. Mostly that Choji wouldn't eat. CHOJI! That had to be the most extreme one, so far on record.

And none of them would say anything, just sitting on the ground and stare haunted into different directions. Only after whispering the explanation into his ear, a day Sakura had passed by their training (that had come to a complete stand-still), had Asuma understood why, nodding with an 'Aah!'.

_'So, anyone up for ramen?'_ Naruko's voice rang in her head, and her smile fell.

The next memory was after that movie, when she caught up to her and Sasuke, a safe distance from the green duo.

_'Naruko…'_

She cast another solemn glance at the poster.

_'A new movie… you would have loved it, wouldn't you, Naruko?…' _her mind asked.

True, once she did enjoy watching the movies, and dreaming about the Scarecrow's actor, Michi-sama, when not dreaming about Sasuke-kun. Seeing the new movie would not bring back the joy. None of them, not anymore. Naruko was always part of the group, keeping up the mood, doubling any excitement. Especially for the 'Princess Gale' series, which she deeply loved.

Now there would no longer be any Naruko there, only the memory. The memory of better times, now gone.

_'No…'_ she shook her head, not wanting to dwell anymore on it.

"Ano… what was wrong with that girl?" a voice spoke to her.

It was then that Sakura noticed the man who stood by her side, looking at her with a slightly worried face. He seemed to be in his early thirties, with short gray hair and clad in a brown cloak. His presence startled her a bit and she quickly took a step away.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man waved his hand apologetically.

"It's okay," she responded.

"I was just a bit gone, I guess."

"Oh, I see. I noticed that you two were watching the movie poster. Does it interest you?" he smiled.

"Ano, why do you ask? Thinking of it, I haven't seen you before," Sakura replied.

"Pardon me, name's Myon," he bowed slightly.

"I know some of people in the movie crew, sometimes I do favors for them. As a matter of fact, the director, along with Yukie-sama's manager, Sandayu-san, sent me here to request an escort-mission from the Hokage."

He looked once more on the poster in front of him, now with a mix of disappointment and worry.

"It didn't go well?" Sakura asked him.

"No, I'm afraid it didn't," he sighed.

"The Hokage declined our request, it seems this thing with this Uzumaki Naruko is taking a lot of their attention," he said, and turned to look at a wanted poster of the blonde girl across the street.

"Just what is it with this girl anyway?"

He then noticed that Sakura was looking down on the ground, with a saddened look in her face.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry, I didn't realize it was a sensitive topic to you," he apologized.

"It's okay…" she whispered, not looking up at him.

"Oh, well, if you excuse I must my be on my way. But hey, cheer up will you, the day will be brighter," he smiled.

Sakura watched as he departed with a wave.

_'Escorts for Fujikaze Yukie? For 'Princess Gale' herself? Naruko would have loved it… if she hadn't betr-… oh do I keep thinking about this!…'_

**— 3rd Training Ground —  
****— Evening —**

Later that evening, as clouds had gathered above Konoha to spread rain over the village, Sakura found herself walking towards the training ground, holding a red umbrella that gave her cover from the rain. She needed time on her own, and to gather her thoughts somehow, as today's decision bore heavily on her mind.

_'So, we're going to kill Naruko, then…'_ she mused.

On one hand, the idea of doing so did upset her, in spite of everything. Until just a month ago, she would never have considered this a remote possibility. And yes, Naruko had betrayed them and she would have it coming, but it was also another fundamental step away from the life they once had. It was something so different from what they once were. It was… cruel. Still, on the other hand, they had to do what they had to do. They were shinobi, and had to act as such. That was reality!

_'Being ninja is not a game, Sakura! The world is way more dangerous than you know! And until you realize that, you will only get yourself and us in danger. The earlier you learn, the better, or else something terrible will happen to someone… or to you. So wake up!'_

Her eyes widened as she heard Naruko's voice in her head, and her gaze was drawn to a certain tree, not far from the three poles.

She put her free hand onto her own throat, feeling the cold shivers run down her spine as she remembered that very moment, from that day. When she thought Naruko had lost it, and was going to kill her. Even now she could still feel the cold, sharp kunai, pressing onto her throat, just moments away from cutting through the skin.

_'Naruko…'_ she thought.

She had been so scared at that moment, and thought the Uzumaki was actually going to kill her. It had been slightly traumatizing, but it taught her a very important lesson, one she was happy to learn here, instead of in real combat.

_'You really weren't kidding when you said those words…'_

Since that day, they had faced grave dangers, all from Zabuza and Haku, to the Chuunin Exam, to Gaara and the invasion from Suna and Oto.

_'Even after all this, I never imagined that this could happen… And now we're going to kill you… I guess I still know so little about real life, and what it is to be a real shinobi.'_

_'You really weren't kidding…'_

She looked around, and unsurprisingly she found Kakashi standing there by the memorial stone, all alone under the rain, just staring at it.

Sakura let out a sigh at seeing him here. The jounin seemed to hold up best of the three, due to his many years of life experience, but she knew that Naruko's betrayal had hurt him deeply as well. And something told her it was deeper than just his failure as sensei.

He always spent much time in front of the memorial, causing him to be late whenever they were meeting, but it had worsened after the betrayal. Today was an exception, since Team 7 were to begin anew, but otherwise he was almost never appearing. He was always seen there with a more solemn look than before.

Sai was nowhere to be seen, so she walked up to her sensei, standing by him as she looked over the memorial stone, seeing the wast ocean of kanjis in front of her. Kakashi moved no muscle.

_'So many names…' _Sakura thought as her eyes climbed up the stone.

_'And none that I know.'_

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei?" she spoke.

"Who were they?"

"Hm?" he replied to her question, looking at her.

"Those you think of, when you stand here," she asked, meeting his gaze with her own.

"Well…" he sighed slightly, before gazing upwards with some fondness.

"There are many. But some more than others. I'd say, the first is my father, Hatake Sakumo. He was known as 'Konoha's White Fang' in his days. He was my hero, and my only family when I was a boy. I always looked up to him. My mother sadly died not long after I was born, so he was all I had."

Sakura waited for him to continue, she knew from the first moment that this was the beginning of a long sad tale.

"But there was a mission which he chose to abandon to save his friends. His choice brought terrible losses to Konoha. Everyone, including the friends he saved, held him in great contempt for his choice. He struggled with the isolation and got a severe depression, and in the end, I found him dead on the floor. He had taken his own life."

_'No…'_ Sakura thought, her eyes widened in shock.

"After that, I swore to never do the same 'mistake', and I became obsessed with the rules of Shinobi."

"That doesn't sound like you, not like the one you're now," Sakura pointed out.

"You're right in that," he chuckled, looking sideways at her.

"But yes, there was a time when I was the complete opposite. I would even sacrifice my comrades to complete the mission if necessary. Needless to say, I got into conflict with everyone who had some common sense and looked out for each other. I was such a baka back then, until Obito got through and set me straight."

"Obito?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Uchiha Obito, my teammate."

"Uchiha? Then was he the one who-?"

"-gave me my Sharingan? Yes. Obito was energetic, loud, clumsy and reckless, he was always late, and being the complete opposites we were, we… well, you get the point."

The pinkette had to smile slightly, imagining all the trouble the sensei must have had with Kakashi and that Obito.

"But he regarded my father with respect," Kakashi continued, "and he was the one who said that 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. "

"So the words you said to us, when we passed the bell test, they were his words," Sakura realized.

"Yes," her sensei said.

"They got stuck with me, and I keep them close inside and treasure them. It is because of him that my eyes were opened to see my other precious friends, and that I can fight for them."

"Then… he's…?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, he died. He lost his life during a mission in the Third Shinobi war. He put his life on the line to save our other teammate, Nohara Rin, and he sacrificed himself to save mine. Before his death, he gave me his Sharingan, and…"

He looked up in the air again, thinking deeply over how it all made him who he is today.

"I feel, every time I use my Sharingan, that I'm seeing the world through _his_ eyes, that we are seeing the world together. That he is fighting with me."

Sakura couldn't help but let herself be touched by the story, and by her sensei's regard for his lost comrade.

"That is what Obito has given me. His words, and his eye. They are his legacy, and I hope I can pass them on to you and Sasuke, as he passed them on to me."

"The words, not the eye. Hopefully," he added jokingly, causing her to smile.

"Ne, I guess Sai is going to be hard then, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be a tough one," Kakashi sighed, staring with an exasperated look, at which the pinkette giggled slightly, before having a sad smile when the next question made it into her mind.

"She died too, didn't she?" she asked.

"This Rin?"

"Yes, she did…" Kakashi nodded solemnly, and gazed down on his right hand, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"It was… the most awful you could imagine. I don't want to go into details… But needless to say, it has always haunted me. Rin was very kind and a wonderful person, and I promised Obito at his death that I would look after her. I failed."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, letting a tear of her own fall down.

They stood there in comfortable silence for a while, looking at the memorial stone as the rain washed over his silver hair and her red umbrella, drops by drops.

_'Kakashi-sensei has had a really hard life. No wonder he often visits this memorial stone…'_ the pinkette thought to herself.

_'And here I have always been running around, smiling and laughing…'_

"Then there was Minato-sensei…" Kakashi continued again.

"Minato-sensei?" she asked, her mind kicking in as she knew she had heard the name before.

"Yeah. Namikaze Minato, who became the Yondaime Hokage. In retrospect, he and his wife slowly became my father and mother figures, in stead of my dead parents."

"And the Yondaime Hokage died…" Sakura reached the conclusion.

"Along with his wife," Kakashi added, solemnly.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that… that…" she whispered.

"That I've lived a harsh life?" he asked, giving her a slight lazy look.

"I grew up during the Third Shinobi War, Sakura, we are many who have lost loved ones. It is you who are blessed. We have given many sacrifices so that the generation after us can grow up to know peace. And for that, you truly never have to be sorry."

"So don't feel bad about it, okay?" he said, giving her his eye smile.

She smiled weakly back, and looked at the stone once more. Thinking of all she had. All they had. All they had lost. She really has had a good life, but even it had its own tragedies.

_'Naruko…'_ she thought.

"Not everyone has laughed as I have," she spoke up once again, with a solemn look.

"That's why she betrayed us, isn't it? Because of how we all treated her first? It was a mask all along, that grinning girl who fought to protect her friends, wasn't it?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura stared at the memorial stone, with solemn looks.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Sakura. Naruko is the one who do did this, and if there is anyone else to blame, then it's me. I failed her."

"She was in my class for years!" Sakura objected to his words.

"I was there all along, and I didn't do a thing! Trying to be popular, and always going chasing after Sasuke-kun, and being mean to her at the same time. All while I never really understood any of them, and now… and now…"

Another tear fell down her cheek.

"She's gone, she's betrayed us all, she…. she helped our enemies…" she sniffed.

"She hurt you, she hurt me, she hurt Sasuke-kun… and… and… he's tearing himself up inside. You saw what happened today? Sasuke-kun has never been like that before…"

"I was so selfish… After all this time, I looked up to her, and she did this to us! What if I could have prevented it? What if I could have changed her mind…" she sniffed.

"Those are things we will probably never know…" Kakashi sighed.

"But from the looks of it, it seems to have been set in stone. From what I have seen, I don't think you could have done anything differently."

"I guess, you believed her to be a traitor from the start, didn't you? Not even you defended her…" Sakura whispered.

Sakura continued to sniff, and wiped away the tears with her hand, not knowing the chain of thoughts that Kakashi's mind was sent into by her words.

_'She does actually have a point. I did not defend Naruko at all…'_

He looked up in the rain in musing.

_'It's odd. If I know myself well enough, wouldn't I have come to her defense and try to turn every stone, even with the evidence we had?… I know Jiraiya-sama is trying to, in spite of having seen what we have seen, but I didn't at all__…__ I wasn't even compelled to_… _Strange. Why did I get so convinced, and that from the beginning?'_

He crossed his arms, and continued his strain of thoughts.

_'First, a Kiri shinobi gets caught red-handed in Naruko's home, picking up vital military secrets from a secret room. He gets killed in the fight, so we can't interrogate him, but the usage of the room suggests that Naruko must have known about this. Both the initial examination and the later thorough one confirm this. Ergo, coerced or willingly, Naruko kept this secret from us, and is a traitor. I, Hokage-sama and several notable members of the council were shown samples of the secrets found in that room, and the first report from the examination team reached us suggested that Naruko knew.'_

_'Still… it's strange though. We believed it straight away, but I wonder if_…_ no, I know that I shouldn't have so early. Evidence or not, she was my student after all… The same goes for Hokage-sama. Yet we turned straight away. No single doubt. Why?'_

He then shrugged off the thought.

_'It won't make any difference now. She is our enemy, for better or worse. I failed you, sensei. I failed you…'_

"There's more, isn't it? For you?" she asked, wiping away her own tears, trying to get a hold of herself.

Kakashi nodded silently along.

"Hai… I knew her parents."

"Her parents? Who were they?"

"That I can't tell you. They died, but they were respected and well-known among our enemies, and their identity was made an S-class secret for Naruko's own protection. Even if it doesn't make much difference now, I'm still bound by oath to not reveal it to anyone. Death penalty isn't that tempting."

"Soka…" Sakura nodded.

"Though it was for their sake and memory that I became her sensei, but in the end, I failed them."

"You haven't failed us two, yet, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura tried to smile weakly, trying to cheer her sensei up.

"Hai, I guess I haven't," he muttered.

"I still have you and Sasuke around. But I'm deeply worried about him."

"He's been hit the worst… it's because of his life, isn't it?"

"Hai," Kakashi nodded.

"You know about the Uchiha massacre, right?"

"Hai," she nodded, "Naruko… she told me a while ago."

"Sasuke was only a child when he was forced to witness the death of his family, and that by the hand of someone beloved. His own brother, whom he looked up to the most. He later met Naruko, and since both have been living difficult lives, they became close friends who could relate to one another in ways few can. Both with difficult burdens, in many ways they were the same, but still also with their differences."

He looked down at Sakura again.

"Now, what do you think happens if you have that kind of life, and again someone very close to you were to betray you, the worst way possible?"

"I don't…" she whispered.

"I have been thinking about all this, over and over again. Thinking of how this has hurt Sasuke-kun. I don't think I… I don't know if I would have trusted anyone again, if I was betrayed by people close to me, twice."

She paused for a moment.

"I know about it, Kakashi-sensei…" she continued.

"I know that Sasuke-kun nearly left the village. But she convinced him to stay, and to believe in something better. And it was all a lie to him… she didn't believe it herself…"

"I'm scared, Kakashi-sensei. What will Sasuke-kun do?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… I deeply worried about him too. But…"

He turned and looked down on her.

"The best we can do is to be there for him, even if we can't fully understand him. He's one of our precious people after all."

"Hai," she nodded, trying to smile a little once more.

They both turned, and began walking away from the memorial stone.

"So what do we do with this Sai? Why does it even have to be him?" she changed the topic.

"Yes, Sai… I gave him a very long pep talk about our rules, and hopefully he won't repeat the same mistake twice. Though he seems emotionally distant."

"Emotionally distant?" she wondered.

"He's from an underground branch in ANBU called Root, led by one of the elders, Shimura Danzo. They are trained to detach themselves from their emotions and feelings, and everything is about their missions and what Danzo deems best for Konoha. They are different from us, so I need you two to be patient with him, if you can."

"Why would someone from a group like that be our replacement?" she wondered.

"I don't know the details, but Danzo and the elders insisted on it. It looks like Hokage-sama had little choice this time. I guess it has something to do with Sasuke being the last Uchiha or something, or Danzo just wanting to keep tabs on him."

"If he calls me a useless and weak again, I'll punch his face," Sakura growled.

"I'm pretty sure you will do," Kakashi eye smiled.

"Just don't kill him, okay?"

"Hai, sensei."

They left the training field, both smiling a little. It did help her to let out her hurt and worries to Kakashi-sensei, and unknowingly, she was not the only one who appreciated the talk.

"Sakura," he spoke.

"Nani?"

"Arigatou."

"Huh? For what?" she asked, confused.

But she got no answer, only an eye smile, so she shrugged and kept moving, walking with him away from the 3rd Training Ground.

* * *

**— Land of Hot Water —  
****— Yutsuka port village, at the eastern shoreline —  
****— Late evening —**

Night was sending its shadows over the continent, including the Land of Hot Water, bordering between the ocean, the Land of Fire and the Land of Land of Frost, the latter separating it from the Land of Lightning.

"Hoy, Wato-oyabun, we're taking our leave!"

He lifted up his gaze up from his work desk, to see his three most entrusted men standing in front of him. Looking beyond them through the window, he could spot the skies darkened from the late sunset.

"Very well. Have a good night then, men."

They made their farewells, and left through the entrance of his mansion.

He continued on the paper work for a little longer, while the village entered into the night. Being a prominent leader meant extra responsibilities, along with other engagements that needed his attention. Now only the burning candle at his side provided him the light to see in the darkness. Sometimes it was a lot of work, but things could always be worse.

_'I suppose the Kages suffer through a lot more paper work than I ever will,'_ he chuckled to himself.

As he finally came to finish, he rose and grabbed the candle, and picked up some of the papers to be temporarily stored away in his back office. As he entered the small dark room, with only the light from his lit candle to show him the way, he walked to a small table with a large chest by its side.

_'There, when Ichigo arrives tomorrow, he will have the deal signed and ready.'_

He turned and stopped when his eyes spotted the picture of the blonde girl, hanging on the wall. The two pieces of paper he had received weeks ago. He read over the first one, once again.

_Dear ally and friend of Konoha._

_I send you this message to you, among many other friends and allies, to warn you all and ask you to keep your eyes open._

_With this letter is attached information about a criminal suspect wanted by Konoha. The person is considered to be extremely dangerous, and…_

_'Yes, the warning from the Hokage…' _he thought, remembering the content he had read over several times.

_'Still, risky to send it out all the way here, but I guess Konoha appreciates our friendship more than I realized. I doubt anyone else this far away have received these,'_ he contemplated, looking at the poster of the girl.

_Uzumaki Naruko, A-Rank Criminal. Wanted alive at all cost. Bounty: …_

_'Wato, you fool. You should have memorized her face earlier. Instead you have let this hang here for too long! Some spies from Kumogakure are bound to come across this, if it stays here much longer.'_

He tore the wanted poster off the wall, and looked over it one last time, intending to burn it up with the candle light the next moment.

_'Not that they won't. As soon as Konoha's Bingo Book is updated, there is only a question of time before Kumo or anyone else becomes aware of the girl. But better late than soon, I guess… I wonder what someone so young did do to get this much wanted.'_

He moved his candle near it, about to set it on fire.

"Halt! You're not supposed to- AAAAH!" a scream from one of the guards was heard.

_'What was that?! What is happening out there!'_

"You bastard! You-AAH!" another screamed.

Wato dropped the paper, and quickly moved over to his katana, hanging sheeted on the wall, and picked it down, putting the candle on the table aside.

_'Do I fight, or do I run?'_ he wondered, as he drew out his weapon.

"No, no, NO!" another man screamed just outside the room.

*Crash!*

Wato watched as one of his men was sent crashing through the door entrance to his room, with a large bleeding cut diagonally over his chest.

"Raizo!" he shouted, and ran over to check on him.

But shaking him, and seeing his face, he knew the man was dead, and he turned as he heard calm footsteps outside.

_'Damn, I'm cornered. So, fight the bastard then!'_

The light from the candle, across the room of him, revealed a blade entering through the doorway. A very long blade, as the sword bearer carrying it came visible into the room.

The weapon itself was the longest katana he had ever seen, it's metal reflecting in the candle light. It reached across the room, from the doorway and almost to him, where he backed off to the nearest corner to stay out of its reach.

The blade, around seven feet long, dripped with the blood from his men, and he could in the faint light notice the figure had long hair past the shoulder, and wore a long coat.

"Kenra Wato, I presume?" she asked, with a female voice.

It was a woman.

Wato caught more glimpse more of her in the dim light. The coat was colored teal, she wore brown gloves and brown boots, and her hair was fiery ginger, from what he could tell.

"Teme…" he growled.

"You think you can just walk in here, kill my men and threaten me?"

"I just did," she stated bluntly, before combing through her own hair with her free hand.

"Though I didn't come here to deliver a mere threat. I'm here to end you."

"What for? I'm a respected and peaceful leader of this village, with the well-being of my people in mind. What have I done to deserve death?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that," the woman replied.

"Especially when it comes to _your_ people."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, causing the woman to sigh.

"Silly man…" she shook her head.

"Do you not realize you could have lived a good life in peace here, along with your beloved villagers and friends? You could have made a good future here. If only you hadn't been secretly using your personal resources to aid that little rebellion of yours."

His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

"_Him_… You're working for _him_!" he whispered.

"And now my client has found out about your 'investment', and has ordered your death," she said, lifting her very long katana into a sideway stance.

"That _man_ stole away the kingdom! It's not his!" he growled, holding his own regular katana ready, in a regular upwards stance in front of him.

"Too bad," the woman said, and quickly swung her weapon across the room at Wato.

Wato's katana shattered and he fell apart in a pile of blood, cut in half.

_'Well, that's dealt with. Let's get out of here, before- Ara? What's this?'_

She had spotted the poster on the ground, having a picture of a blonde girl with twin pigtails and whisker marks in her face, and she picked it up.

_'Interesting,'_ the woman thought, reading the details of the poster, and studying the picture.

Quickly looking around in the room, the woman saw another poster on the wall, containing the Hokage's message. Reading the details, she connected the dots between the wanted poster and the message.

_'He had ties to Konohagakure,'_ she realized, and let out a frustrated groan.

_'Oh Doto, you baka! At least double check your enemies for their connections before you have them assassinated! Unless you really want to drag Konoha into a war already?'_

She studied the wanted poster once more.

_'Uzumaki Naruko, ka? I wonder how long you will last out here. Will you fare better than the others?'_

She smiled, finding herself getting more interested in the affairs of the world than she has for quite some time. The woman put the poster away inside her coat, along with the message, before turning around and disappearing out to the darkness of night, followed by the long sword she carried in one hand, curved upwards behind her.

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The evidence, re-repeated: A Kiri shinobi was caught red-handed while gathering stolen military secrets. The military secrets were found in Naruko's apartment, inside a secret room. The usage suggests that Naruko must have known of it's existence and use. Ergo, she is a traitor. At least, this is the official part that everyone knows, until you include the cloak and dagger policies of those in the shadows. Why would the key persons believe this? Like I said: a story to come.**

**Since I expect a few of you to pick up on what is coming for the next major arc, I'll just remind what I have said before, when the six-tails/Utakata &amp; Hotaru arc was introduced in my story: I'm taking the liberty to change the order of significant events in the story.**

**Until next time!**


	34. Beyond the shell

**Author's note:**

**Alright, been some interesting reactions and remarks on the Konoha arc so far. Based on some of the feedback, and some good points provided through PM, it's likely that I'll do some rework/retcon on parts of it, later. Especially concerned with Konoha 12. I will notify about such updates in the Author's Notes section of new chapters, so don't worry about missing the changes. Unless you already skip the always incredibly important Author's Notes, and therefore miss the information (How could you!? YAAARGH!)**

**But as for now, let's finish off this part as it is, and you will have it fully how I envisioned it at first. A lot of you are anxious about returning to Naruko, so we must proceed with the story. The return to our heroes is not quite finished yet, so let's move this story on, get this chapter published so I can shift my focus over to the next one and finish it. Good thing that Naruko's POV and Konoha's POV are quite independent of each other at this point, so that a future rework on one part will have little effect on the other (unless I get too far ahead and reach the once-in-the-future reunion first?).**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

*Sound effect*

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and ended up on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade whom she met before in the Land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him on a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

But the journey has seemingly ended in disaster: After a battle with Akatsuki and then Orochimaru, the group was split, with Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru ending seriously wounded in a ravine, needing immediate medical attention, while Utakata and Hotaru disappeared as they were chased by Hoshigaki Kisame. Their fates remain unknown.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Team 7 had a terrible start with their newcomer, Sai, who clashed with Sakura and Sasuke. Furthermore, the remaining members of 'Konoha 12' have made the choice to take it upon themselves to bring Naruko to justice, when the time comes.

Sakura would also come across a movie poster for the next 'Princess Gale' movie, and learn that the film crew had been rejected in their request for escorts. She later found Kakashi at the memorial stone, and heard his sad tale of his lost comrades.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 34: Beyond the shell**

**— Later that night —  
****— Konoha —  
****— With Sakura —**

She couldn't get to sleep. Like many other nights. Sometimes she did get to sleep, sometimes she cried herself to it, sometimes she simply couldn't, thinking of either the betrayal, guilt or worrying about Sasuke-kun. This time it was the latter subject that kept her awake.

_'That asshole,'_ she fumed, thinking of Sai.

What Sai did was terrible. And even dangerous, maybe more than she first had realized. How was Sasuke-kun handling this? She widened her eyes slightly, sensing her deep worry as she kept thinking of whatever he could be doing right now.

What if he…

She shook her head and threw herself around in the bed again. But it was futile, she couldn't get to sleep.

_'That's it, I'm going out for a walk, shannaro!'_ Inner Sakura growled, and the real Sakura simply complied.

Dressing in her usual red dress, and putting on her shorts and sandals, she left through her window and landed on the streets below, a different route to avoid waking up her parents. Her mother would get so mad, and she really wasn't in the mood for it right now. It was dead quiet out on the streets, the skies were clear with the stars visible.

_'It's pretty,'_ she thought, forgetting her worries for a moment as she slowly strolled down the streets, while gazing up at the skies.

_'I guess this is why Naruko often used to- stop thinking about her!'_ she shook her head once more.

She continued onwards, passing an occasional ninja on patrol here and there, but she halted when reaching the Ichiraku Ramen on the way. It was closed for the night, but she kept looking at it yet another sad expression.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Three days after passing Kakashi's bell test —**

"Ugh! Why do we have to eat ramen of all things?!" Sakura complained, as they were walking towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you join me for a nice picnic instead. Naruko can have all the ramen she wants by herself!"

"Hn!" Sasuke merely scoffed, and turned his head away, much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Rule number one: you have to learn to love ramen!" Naruko declared, while holding up a finger.

"Rule number two: Ichiraku has the best ramen in the whole village!" she said while lifting the second.

"And to add to it," Sasuke interjected.

"We're a team now, so we need to bond as one. We won't force you to come, but if you join us, I guess in time we could come with you on some picnic as well."

"Haaiii, Sasuke-kuuun! " Sakura squealed, with hearts in her eyes, causing Sasuke to look away and hide his grimaced face, while Naruko fought to not start laughing, barely holding it in.

_'SHANNARO!'_ inner Sakura yelled in victory, things were going her way. If only Naruko-baka wouldn't be in the way… That was a plan she would have to work on.

"Ohayo, Naruko-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Ayame greeted as their favorite customers came inside their booth.

Naruko sat down to left, Sakura to the right, and Sasuke in between them.

"And this must be your new teammate? I'm Ayame!"

"Haruno Sakura-desu!" Sakura smiled, before remembering that they were going to eat ramen. The thought made the edges of her lips twitch.

Teuchi came and greeted the newcomer as well.

"I'll have Miso pork ramen!" Naruko grinned.

"Same for me," Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Um… which one has the least calories?" Sakura asked, looking over the menu.

The question caused Naruko's eyes to snap widely open in emergency.

"Teuchi-oyaji, make her Miso pork ramen, quick!" she urged the owner.

"Hey, I haven't-" Sakura objected.

"Three Miso pork Ramen coming up, Sakura-san's will be on the house!" Teuchi smiled.

_'It seems little Naruko-chan wants to 'indoctrinate' yet another potential customer to our ramen. She did quite well with Hokage-sama's grandson recently,'_ Teuchi smiled to himself.

Sakura wouldn't object too much on the choice, since she would get it for free. Still…

"Why does it have to be ramen?" she grumbled.

"Rule number three!" Naruko continued her lecture, holding up three fingers.

"Ramen is the food for gods, and it has to be treated with the deserved respect. You'll understand why, after you have tasted it!"

"Just shut it with your stupid rules, Naruko-baka!" she growled.

"Rule number four: Insult my student, and you pay the bill for everyone," a serious voice spoke behind her.

"WAH!" she spun around, startled, to see Kakashi standing behind her and giving her a slightly disapproving look, combined with slight exasperation.

"I… I was j-just k-kidding! R-Ramen will be great!" she laughed sheepishly, but blushed in embarrassment.

_'Heh, right,'_ Naruko chuckled to herself, while Sasuke gave his usual "Hn!"

"Heard you guys were going for ramen…" Kakashi turned to the rest.

"But you didn't ask me… I'm hurt," he gave a mock sad-eye.

"Oh well, but you here now. Join us! Rule number five: The more who eat ramen, the better the world becomes!" Naruko grinned.

"Hn!" Sasuke smirked, he barely resisted the urge to smile at her antics.

He would never admit it loud, but Naruko's fanatical love for ramen never ceased to amuse him. And of course she knew it.

_'I just hope this works, though,' _Naruko thought.

_'Sakura better like the ramen. Otherwise she will have a LOT of lone picnics on her own… unless…'_

She began looking sideways to her raven-haired friend.

_'Unless I prank Sasuke into going with her, all on his own!'_

The Uchiha met the sideway gaze with his own, and noticed the way Naruko was looking at him.

_'It's that glint in her eye! She's plotting something… something really bad!'_

_'Then I'll find a camera, and hide myself in the bushes, and I'll film it all! Oh, the misery!' _Naruko continued her brainstorming, and was already looking forward to the doom she would unleash!

_'And yeah, I need to invite Kakashi-sensei on this too! He'll love it!'_

Thought perfectly calm on the outside, the Uchiha felt increasingly nervous, and moved slightly away from her, as he could sense the increasing evil aura that radiated from the Uzumaki, now directed at him. This time the prankster was coming for him, and his downfall would be great.

_'Why did I ever befriend her…'_ he groaned.

Sakura got her Miso pork ramen, and began sipping the noodles.

"It's fine I guess. But I'd still go for picnic instead!" she stated bluntly.

_'Shannaro! Best food ever!'_ inner Sakura screamed.

_'But we can't let her know!' _outer Sakura reasoned with her inner self.

_'SHANNARO! MUST PRESERVE PUBLIC IMAGE!'_ inner Sakura roared even louder!

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

Poor Teuchi-san and Ayame-san. They closed the restaurant for weeks after Naruko left. The two worked as diligently as ever after reopening, recently, but something had changed about them too. It was like their joy… somehow… was gone. Not strange, Naruko was their favorite customer after all, and now she had torn herself away from their lives as well.

Letting out a sad sigh, she continued down the streets, until reaching another crossroad. She was intending to go continue forward, but the left turn would lead to…

_'Sasuke-kun…'_

Narrowing her eyes, she turned that way, and continued towards the Uchiha compound.

Minutes later, another familiar voice caught her attention.

"Shizuneeee… I can walk by myseeelf…" she heard the voice sleaze out, and turned around.

Another sight that brought nothing but more sadness, to see the drunk Hokage being walked down the distant street, with her apprentice and ever loyal aid Shizune. The latter was practically being the full support to the former, as Tsunade's arm was pushing over both her shoulders, the only things that kept her from dropping over by her drunken stupor.

"Tsunade-sama, please, you really can't keep doing this! You're the Hokage, damn it!" Shizune exclaimed as she 'carried' her mentor along the street, none of them paying any attention to the pinkette in the distance that had noticed them.

_'Poor Hokage-sama…'_ Sakura thought sadly, watching them disappear.

_'She really cared for Naruko, and this is what she gets for it… What will happen to her if this keeps up?'_

It was no secret that the Hokage had a soft spot for Naruko, and as the days had passed, she had turned more and more to the bottle. In many ways, her position was worse than for any other. Naruko had devastated her, and at the same time she was the Hokage, the one who had to keep the village running. Someone forced to wear a different mask in public. A mask that had dissolved more and more as the days passed.

"Come now, Tsunade-sama, I'll get you to bed and I'll contact the office tomorrow and tell them you'll be late," she heard Shizune's voice from around the distant corner.

As they disappeared, the pinkette continued along her own path, keeping her solemn look.

She would eventually find herself at the Uchiha district. It was empty, dark and gloomy as usual, several building were slowly falling apart, as no one maintained them. Only Sasuke-kun lived here, occupying only a small part of it, leaving the rest undisturbed. For seven years it had been like this.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_

He never liked visitors, and only the most trusted people knew where he lived in this area. Of course she had annoyed him a lot the previous year, a perk of being on the same team with him, as Naruko had showed her the way. Much to his dismay, and much to the pranksters amusement. Slowly he had come to tolerate her presence… and… he had actually enjoyed the visits lately, and so was she. Even if he wouldn't admit it yet. But now… he had become much more closed off once again, even going as far as making his point in aggressive ways.

She put a hand on her left cheek, feeling the horizontal scar that remained there from last time she had tried to reach through to him at his home.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Three weeks earlier, nine days after Naruko's escape —  
****— Late evening —**

She had only seen him a few times, when the ANBU had called them in for questioning about Naruko and 'the incident', as they called it.

The ANBU treated them well, but Sasuke-kun would disappear as quickly as he had appeared, refusing to talk to anyone. And the looks he carried… whatever it was she saw in his eyes… something was going very wrong!

She had kept waiting, she had tried to talk to Sasuke-kun the few times she saw him. In spite of all her attempts, he kept rejecting her, or avoiding her. This was not the Sasuke she had known lately, and she knew that he was hurting, deeply. He couldn't just carry on, keeping his own pain shut inside. She had to do something.

Though all the confusion, all the hurt and all the uncertainty had stalled her, she finally stood stood outside the entrance to his home. There was light from a candle shining through one of the windows, revealing that someone was home.

*Ding-dong!*

She called on the doorbell, but no one would open.

*Ding-dong!*

Same result.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called loudly for him, but no answer came.

So she knocked on the door, hoping that he would notice, and answer.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Sasuke-kun? Please! Are you there?!" she called.

_'Sasuke-kun, please! I need to know that you are okay! I need to know how you are doing!'_

"Sasuke-kun, please?!" she continued to knock.

She not prepared at getting the door almost smashed into her face, as it shot open wildly, nearly avoiding the startled back-skidding pinkette.

"WAH!" she exclaimed as the enraged Uchiha stood there in front of her, his eyes glaring at her with such an anger she never had seen before.

"You…" he seethed.

"Get the hell out of here!"

*SLAM!*

She remained there, shocked.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, her tears threatening to spill.

He was shutting himself in. He wouldn't let anyone near him. And this… anger… while she could easily figure out why, she had not seen something that strong before. Plain hatred, yes. Bloodlust, oh yes. But that… burning anger…

What if… could it get…

_'No, I can't give up. He needs someone with him!'_

She stepped to the door, and tried once again.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Sasuke-kun, please, let me in! Don't do this do yourself!"

She kept knocking for another minute.

"Please, we need to talk about this!" she called, before hearing footsteps again, this time more clearly.

She stepped back, but as she was unprepared for the previous outburst, she would not fare better to the next one.

Once more the door shot open, and this time the raven-haired boy was armed.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he roared, and swung his arm.

Sakura was too shocked to even move, only hearing the whistling kunai passing her left cheek, before the door slammed shut in front of her.

Feeling the stinging pain in her cheek increasing rapidly, she moved up her hand, and touched it. Looking down on her hand, she saw the wide line of blood on her palm. Sasuke had thrown a kunai at her, and it had cut through her left cheek.

"Sa..suke-kun…" she whispered, horrified.

Most people would run away in terror at this point. Especially after being hurt. But Sakura didn't. She couldn't.

"Sasuke-kun… what is happening to you?…" she whispered, with her tears running freely.

She stepped slowly to the door. She couldn't just go.

But…

Minutes passed, as her bloodstained hand was placed on the door, while she just looked down on the ground, with her tears wetting it, along with the red liquid that dripped down from her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun… please…." she whispered.

But what could she do?…

Remaining there, having lost track of time, not even caring for the stinging pain in her face. Her tears ran dry, but her face remained heavily depressed, almost having a dead look.

_'What am I going to do…'_ her mind asked, continuing the pattern it had follow the entire last week.

It was then she noticed it, someone else was present. Slowly turning her head to see the new arrival, standing nearby, along the house wall.

"Jiraiya-sama?…" she whispered, too drained for any further reactions.

She had met him before, he was there one time when she met Naruko and Sasuke-kun at their spot in the forest, he was also present for the surprise party they held for Naruko recently, when she turned 14. True, it was him who trained her for the Chuunin Exam finals. From what she knew, they were close. Or used to be.

His eyes narrowed, as he studied the horizontal cut on her left cheek, realizing all too well what had caused it.

"I take it things are really bad, then?" he asked, though it was more of a statement.

Sakura looked sadly on the ground.

"It's a nasty cut you have there. Get yourself to the hospital, and have someone look at it. Then get some rest. I'll check up on the gaki," he said, before disappearing by the corner, most likely looking for another entrance.

She was confused for a moment, before she remembered.

_'That's right. He knows Sasuke-kun through Naruko. He gave Sasuke-kun some training too, not just her…'_

She turned, slowly walking home, hoping that somehow, Jiraiya-sama could reach better to Sasuke than herself.

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

Sadly, not even Jiraiya the Sannin could help Sasuke-kun. She didn't know what words were exchanged, but that time was merely the first time she would see him like this, as this newfound rage was slowly twisting him into something… ugly. And terrifying. More and more as the days had passed by. She had witnessed it, the anger that reeked from him. The hatred that surrounded him. All now culminating in him loosing control and nearly killing Sai.

What would he do this time?

She stood there, frozen in her tracks, uncertain of what to do.

_'No!'_ she shook her head.

_'Sasuke-kun needs us, more than ever! Even if we are so different, even if he doesn't want anyone near him__… even if I am annoying__…__ I have to do something! I can't back down because he's angry! I have to get through, somehow!'_

Summoning her courage, she continued towards his home. Though she had to be better prepared this time, that kunai from last time did hurt a lot. Good thing Shizune-san was available at the hospital to treat her wound. For now, it left a visible scar.

But even she could not expect the sight that would meet her, when she finally arrived at his home.

_'What has happened to the door!'_ she thought in shock, looking at the entrance. It was all smashed in.

She pulled out a kunai and ran in, fearing that an intruder did this. Dangerous as it was, she had to do something. Sasuke-kun was her comrade! He was her friend! It was dark inside, but the moonlight shined through the windows, some of them now cracked and smashed open, lighting up the hallway and living room.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out, hoping she would receive a response.

It was deathly quiet in the house, something that didn't comfort her, as she witness bookcases tipped over, furnitures smashed into pieces, holes in the wall.

_'Who did this? Wait__… __Sasuke-kun__… was it __you?'_

She took a deep breath, and prepared herself. If he saw her inside his home right now, assuming he was still around, things could quickly turn awful. He was unstable, there was no doubt about it. But she had to know! Was he okay? Or had he…

_'No, don't think like that!'_ she told herself, and slowly stepped along the hallway towards his bedroom, holding her weapon ready.

Ready to defend herself or try running away, if the worst thing happened. The door to the bedroom was wide open, and she could see the remains of a smashed chair within.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered out quietly.

No response. She held up her kunai, ready for anything, as she slowly entered.

_'I will not back off!'_ she thought.

_'I will not be useless! Not anymore!'_

There!

She spotted him, sitting there on his bed. All quiet.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

No response, but the moving of his chest revealed that he was alive and fine. Physically at least.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" she whispered, but he still gave no response. It worried her.

The moonlight shined in through the window, and revealed that there were picture frames laying on the floor, surrounded by glass splinter. She didn't know that they previously had been kept turned down on the nearby night tables after Naruko left, now there were several pictures torn apart, some pieces revealing faces and blonde hair.

Sasuke was just… sitting there. On the bed, with his back towards the wall, his head tipped downwards, his grown hair covering the view of his face. Paying her no attention at all. She looked over him, and noticed that his lap looked somewhat wet. The pinkette took a few slow steps towards him, still holding her kunai ready in case he would snap at her. Reaching by his side, she gently bent down to see his face.

_'You…'_ she thought, as she saw the dead look in his eyes, along with the skin around the eyes red and puffy. The deep sadness and sorrow written all over him.

_'You have been crying, haven't you?'_ she realized, feeling her heart wrench at seeing him like this.

Though it was also a relief, containing the anger any longer would be harmful. And she had been afraid to see a mad grin beneath that hair, like that Gaara from Sunagakure. To see him turn insane. A silly thought maybe, but not without good reason.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat down beside him. He made no move at all to object, or even acknowledge that she was there, just kept staring sadly down at his lap, probably lost deep within his own thoughts.

_'You couldn't keep your anger inside anymore, and now you let it all out, didn't you?'_ she thought, looking around at the mess in the room, thinking of all the ruined furniture and damaged walls she had seen on her way here.

_'Oh Sasuke-kun…'_

"Don't keep doing this to yourself, please," she whispered to him.

No response, and she sighed.

"I…"

_'What am I going to say?…'_

So she sat there for a while, quietly on the bed with him, looking out in the air.

"I know I'm not like you… or her…" she began.

"I didn't see my family getting killed… I didn't grow up with the Kyuubi sealed inside… I'm just a spoiled brat, compared to you two. I have friends, I have family, I don't know what hell is."

"Naruko was right that time, I had no idea of how dangerous this world really is. I grew up happily, wasting my time dreaming for you and true love… Heh, what a baka I was…"

She smiled sadly.

"And I'm still a baka… Even after all we have been through, after everything we survived together as a team, I still know so little of the world. I still know so little about loss."

"Sasuke-kun… I guess I really can't know how you really feel inside. That pain you carry… but still…"

"She hurt me too, you know. I was looking up to her, and… I did care about her, even if I was bad at showing it, only fussing over you…"

She sighed.

"But it's too late now… and she has hurt you so much more than she hurt me… you really trusted her, didn't you?"

_'Isn't there anything I can do, at all?'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

"Forgive me, Sasuke-kun. I'm a bad teammate, and a bad friend…" she whispered.

"I guess… I couldn't do much more…"

'…'

'…'

"Do you know what it's like?…" she heard Sasuke whisper, and she quickly turned her head to look at him.

His posture was the same, his head still tipped forward but his eye was now looking sideways at her. He was here, after all, responding to her presence.

She was glad that Sasuke wasn't fully closing himself off, but she couldn't feel joy over it. Only his sadness.

"Do you know what it's like… having your most precious person turn on you? To be someone who only lies over the years… filling you with false hopes… who tears away everything you believed in?"

"No, I don't," Sakura shook her head. There was no point in pretending.

"I know you and Naruko were close in ways I can never be. It hurts me too, but I know you have it… that it's…-"

"-worse?…" he finished the question.

The silence returned for a while, but its stay was not forever.

"I looked up to Itachi as a child. He was my hero and my role model, and then he killed everyone. My entire family, my Kaa-san and Tou-san. I lost faith in everyone, all that mattered was myself, and my vengeance. I didn't want to form new bonds… because…"

"You were afraid of getting hurt again, weren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded.

"Then Naruko came stumbling into my life, somehow…" he smiled weakly.

"She was lonely… So was I, without realizing it. We both knew pain. All my bonds were shattered and left me nothing but emptiness, while she carried the hate of everyone, because of the Kyuubi… But still, it's pain…"

"Sometimes we've envied you, Sakura. Because you have family, and have grown up with loving parents. Mine were taken away, and Naruko never had anyone to love her since birth…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, looking sadly at him.

"She was the one who snapped me out of it," Sasuke continued.

"Even if I didn't show it, I had begun to consider a different life than just being my brother's avenger. No, I had _decided_ on more. To be a better man, if nothing more. To be someone my clan would be proud of."

"But now…" he grit his teeth.

"She… Naruko… She was a fake all along, she went against everything she said she believed in. What I had come to believe in… She was a fake, just like Itachi…"

"Can I ever trust someone again?… Two times the very person closest to me, two times has such a person betrayed me… The ones I trusted in, and cared for… "

"You…" Sakura spoke.

"You still have me and Kakashi-sensei… And the rest… If you still want us with you in your life," she tried to smile

"Want…" Sasuke contemplated the word.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered.

"I know I have been nothing but a bother to you and Naruko ever since early in the Academy. I and the girls were pestering you for love, and we treated Naruko as a baka. But please don't lose faith in us, because of Itachi and Naruko."

"And… please, forgive me for being such a bother over the years."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Maybe I should get going, I am bothering you even now…" Sakura muttered, and moved to get up from the bed.

Until his hand grabbed hers.

"Please… stay," he whispered. His head did not lift up towards her.

"I'm tired of it all…" his voice whispered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered,

Then she nodded, and sat down on the bed again.

"I'll try not to be a bother anymore. I'll try to treat you better. I'll even stop asking you out for dates."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Sasuke whispered back, though she could swear she just saw the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"I… I don't know how much help I can be, but I will be there for you, in any way I can. I promise!"

_'I will be strong for your sake, Sasuke-kun. I have to!'_

"It hurts…" he whispered, after another moment of silence.

"Hai, I know," Sakura nodded.

"We won't let her get away with this. We'll get her together, Sasuke-kun. You, me and Kakashi-sensei. We'll be there for you," she assured him.

They remained sitting there, shoulder by shoulder while she held onto his hand, and he held onto hers. She let her few tears run down her face once again, while Sasuke had none left to cry.

"Together…" he whispered, musing over the word.

"Do you think she's using him?" he asked.

"Using who? Oh, you mean…_him_, don't you?" Sakura responded.

"That's right, I almost forgot…" she smiled weakly.

"When we left him back then in Land of Waves, and I told Naruko that she and he would have made a cute couple… I really had no idea she would take up on my advice. Not like this…"

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
**— **Nearly two weeks ago **—

Summoned by the Hokage, Sakura found herself in her office, along with Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke seemed more unkempt than last time she saw him at his compound, with his hair being more dirty and ruffled up, yet he kept his hardened face. Yet his eyes…

She was saddened at seeing him like this, feeling more worried about him than herself, in spite of receiving that wound days earlier.

The Hokage herself didn't look too good either. The smell of sake was reeking from her, and while she made a pretty good stiff face, her slightly dull eyes could still be noticed by the skilled observer, not to mention the red color below on her cheeks.

"I'm having a nagging headache, so I'll get straight to the point," she said bluntly, still able to speak perfectly.

Apparently the lady knew how to keep her liquor. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the issue at hand.

"What I'm about to share with you is only between us. Do not talk about this with anyone else unless I give you permission. Understood?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Kakashi nodded, while Sasuke just kept staring at particularly nothing.

"Now then," she kept her eyes focused on the people in front of her.

"Naruko has been spotted," she said, causing all their eyes to snap wide open, even Sasuke's.

"When? Where?" Kakashi queried.

"A team from Suna came over her in a smaller village within the Land of Rivers, one named Renzuka, a few days ago. Apparently, she helped them win a strife against some bandits. She escaped, and Suna sent us the message as soon as they could. I dispatched a team with some of our finest trackers to follow any trails she left. They are in pursuit as we speak."

"Naruko's trail leads north, days later she was seen in the mining village, Katabami Kinzan. The people there were kept as slaves by a warlord, Kurosuki Raiga, a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen. As incredible as it sounds, he was defeated."

_'Naruko defeated one of the former seven swordsmen?!'_ Sakura thought in shock.

_'I know she stood up against Gaara and saved my life, but still, one of the Seven Swordsmen? Just how much did you hide from us, Naruko?! Who are you?!'_

Then it dawned upon her, as she cast Sasuke a glance. He had revealed the truth about Naruko's relationship to the Kyuubi after she had run away. A few men was lost because they were not prepared, yet the Uchiha's stiff face hid any guilt, if he felt any.

_'Still… Who are you?'_ her question remained.

"Why are you telling us all this, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought all information about Naruko was strictly on a need-to-know basis?" he added.

"I'm getting to it," Tsunade replied annoyed.

"I received this information from our trackers yesterday night. They are continuing north from Katabami Kinzan, and they'll help us pinpoint her while we're preparing for a large-scale operation to capture her. I can't go into the details, so I'll leave it at that."

"But the reason I have called you here, is because I need to ask you some question. It turns out that Naruko is not traveling alone."

They were rendered speechless for a moment. Someone was actually daring enough to go with her?

"Who? Who is it?" Sakura asked, at which the Hokage merely rose up from her chair, and looked out the window behind, with her arms crossed.

"They were two who defeated Kurosuki Raiga and his men. We got a name and a description, and I had it cross-checked it with Naruko's file for any references. I found something very interesting."

She turned back to them again.

"So, what can you tell me about a boy named Haku, the last survivor of the Yuki clan?"

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

"Who would have ever guessed it, _him_ of all people…" Sakura chuckled bitterly.

It had been quite the shock when they learned of it, but it made sense as well.

"Well, Naruko did get most along with him, of us four," she continued, doing most of the talk.

"And then she runs into him of all people, out there on her own…"

"Some odds…" Sasuke muttered.

"And Haku isn't stupid either, he must know the risk of going with her," Sakura pointed out.

She got quiet for another moment, with another sad look in her face.

"If we're going to fight Naruko, we'll have to fight him too. Sasuke-kun, we might have to kill him next time, don't we?"

"He was fighting me me and Naruko for Zabuza," Sasuke pointed out, keeping his face indifferent.

"And he'll do the same for Naruko, won't he?…" she replied.

Another moment of silence.

Back then, Haku really seemed like a very nice person once they got past being enemies, and she could feel the deep uneasiness of the thought of killing him. But for better or worse, he was an enemy now, along with Naruko.

"So that's what it means to be a true shinobi…" she summed it up in the end.

They remained sitting there for the rest of the night, shoulder by shoulder, holding onto their hands. They said nothing more, only sharing the pain they carried in their hearts. But for once, even if only a moment, Sakura could feel that Sasuke was still there, the one she knew, the one she loved. He was not completely lost at all. But she knew it would be a long way for him as well. But no matter how hard it would get, she would stay by his side. Somehow, she would help him through it. Somehow…

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Now, let us conclude the arc.**

**So, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and the rest.**  
**While I had a fairly good idea of how I would write the part with Hinata, and with Sasuke, Sakura did turn out more difficult. Not strange, since everything was seen from her POV, and there is the risk of overdoing the "Why"-loop, and the constant worry for Sasuke, all while trying to balance this with her care for other friends. When I first began the story a long time ago, I sort of saw her as a blind Sasuke-follower who would reject Naruko as a complete scum from the beginning, like many other stories do. Somehow I decided to try for a more middle-approach. We all know her as a nagging fan-girl who matures at some point, and I hope my version of it is somewhat plausible. I think she turned out decent enough, and it seems most readers think so too.**

**In the end, I'm was satisfied with this arc, and this is what it has become for now. But as the reviews have shed some light on how you readers feel about it, some important pointers have been given to me, therefore I consider changes. The main conclusions will stay the same, but some things might have to be re-written or changed. If so, you will be notified in the Author's Notes sections of future chapters.**

**For what it was worth, it was a different challenge from writing the story with Naruko and her company, and I believe in general that variations do help.**

**Funny that I have ended with three whole chapters where you remain in constant agony, suffering by not knowing the fates of Naruko and her companions. I only planned for one chapter with Sakura &amp; co, instead it became three chapters. Typical, right? Even the Akatsuki fight was supposed to be only one chapter. And to be the evil villain I am, and prolong your suffering: Either we will go back to Naruko in next chapter, or we will stay with Sakura. Only time will tell. MUAHAHAHA**

**Until next time!**


	35. Reunited

**Author's note:**

**The time has finally come, to give you relief of your questions: What has become of Naruko, and her group? For three chapters (plus all the time it took to write them and all this), you have endured the uncertainty and agony. To my slight amusement, I will admit that. But that time is now passing over, and the sun dawns for a new morning. (Man, I think I just achieved "Basic poetry: Level 1"!).**

**I don't own Naruto. I never did! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!**

**Thanks to… actually, no one has beta read this chapter. My beta reader has lost his computer to the repair crew (figuratively speaking), and I know that the fans have suffered long enough to know what has happened. So I have gone against my regular principles and posted the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

*Sound effect*

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and ended up on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade, whom she met before in the land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him in a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

But the journey has seemingly ended in disaster: After a battle with Akatsuki, the group was split. Hotaru and Utakata was chased by Hoshigaki Kisame, while Naruko was able to fend off an already weakened Uchiha Itachi from Haku and Ranmaru, both seriously wounded, and then escape. Only to then run into Orochimaru and Kabuto.

After rejecting his offer to join them, a brief fight ensued with a losing outcome. They ended at a river in a deep ravine, with Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru finding shelter at a small surface area. This was the last spot before Naruko finally passed out. Haku was severely wounded by Itachi, with the need of immediate treatment, and had passed out at this point. Ranmaru had been hit by Itachi's Tsukuyomi, and had been unconscious ever since. Naruko had greatly overused Kurama's chakra, which had broken down her body, and her entire left arm had also been cut off by Orochimaru.

The current fates of Naruko, Haku, Ranmaru, Utakata and Hotaru have until now remained unknown.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run**

**Chapter 35: Reunited**

*Beep… Beep… Beep…*

_'…Huh…'_

*Beep… Beep… Beep…*

_'What…'_

*Beep… Beep… Beep…*

_'Where… am I?…'_

*Beep… Beep… Beep…*

_'I feel so…tired… wait… that sound…'_

Slowly she stirred, and gently opened her eyes. At first she was blinded by the light, and the grogginess didn't help either. Everything was blurry at first, but she did pick up that there was no bright blue sky above her. Or any trees. Or rock formation, or whatever she had used to sleep under the last month. That light-brown ceiling closed out all those other possible views.

Her gaze slowly fell over to her left side, noticing some sort of tall object standing beside her. Something black on it, with a green line jumping regularly. Along with that distant beeping she could hear. Like some sort of… interval? She was too dazed to make much out of it by her mind alone, but her other instincts recognized the scene immediately, given that she had been in it several times before, when she was much younger.

She was looking at a heart monitor.

_'I'm in… a hospital?…'_

Fighting against the heavy tiredness she felt, she moved her view over to her right, and noticed two figures in the distant other side of the room. One had long dark-blonde hair, and wore familiar light-violet top, but with bandages wrapped over several places on her body, and her right arm was hanging in a shoulder sling.

Her left arm was free to caress the hair of the boy lying in the bed in front of her, on whom she looked at with sadness.

As Naruko's vision slowly cleared up, she came to recognize them.

"Ho… Hotaru-chan?…" she whispered, causing her friend to snap her head towards Naruko, from having been gazing at Ranmaru, fast asleep. The older blonde stared at the younger with widened eyes.

"Naruko-chan! You're awake!" she exclaimed with open joy. She moved quickly over and embraced the Uzumaki in a hug.

"O-ow… Heavy…" the younger girl whispered, feeling weak.

"Oh, my bad," Hotaru backed off.

"But thank goodness, you're awake. We've been so worried about you."

"What… What happened…" Naruko muttered, trying to rub her eyes with her right hand.

It was then that it came back to her, images of the fight, one by one. Black cloaks with red clouds. Sharingan. Blue-skinned shark guy.

_'Akatsuki… That's right, we were attacked… and then…'_

The images of the Snake Sannin came to her, and her eyes widened in realization.

_'Orochimaru… and then… then…'_

"Hotaru-chan… what about… what about…" she asked.

"Where's Haku? Did he…"

Hotaru's face had a mix between worried and sad as the question came.

"Please… don't tell me that…" Naruko continued, fearing the worst.

"Haku is alive," the older dark-blonde answered.

"But it was a really close call. The doctor says he was minutes away from dying. If he came in only just a little later… The doctor has done what he can, but the wounds are serious. Haku hasn't woken up yet, and we don't know yet if he will make it."

On one hand, a sense of relief washed through Naruko, while the fear losing Haku was still on the horizon. Followed by the guilt. He had taken the blow that was meant for her. Dealt by Akatsuki nonetheless.

Hotaru turned to look at Ranmaru with sadness.

"We think it was the Tsukuyomi that took out Ranmaru, but the doctor can't help him. I guess we'll just have to wait until Ranmaru hopefully awakes. We don't know how long it will take."

Her words brought a flashback in Naruko's mind, of what Kurama once had said of Sasuke.

**_'Let's just say that whatever horrors he saw… While it was a mere moment for us, it's a lifetime of torture for him. He is lucky if he wakes up again… ever.'_**

But wasn't Ranmaru's dojutsu… did it not help at all against Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan? Was the Uchiha's eyes simply too powerful? Nothing to fight back, to soften the blow at all? Wasn't Itachi pretty much a wobbling mess when she had reached them?

"Where… where are we?… How long was I…" Naruko whispered, still feeling groggy.

"You have been asleep for five days. Kurama-san has been healing your body, but it must have been really bad since you haven't woken up before now," Hotaru explained.

"We're at a civilian medical clinic, in Maruibo village. It's just across the border, and it's quite peaceful here. We're safe for now. The doctor here is not a shinobi and doesn't use medical ninjutsu, but for a civilian he's incredibly skilled in his field."

"He even gave me a few good pointers in using our first aid gear," she smiled, the admiration in her voice present.

"I see…. but… how do we pay him?" Naruko asked.

"Last I remember, we left… our equipment behind… when going out to…"

Her eyes widened a bit.

"Now that I… that I think about it… Did Utakata get away too? Are you two okay?"

"Don't worry about us, both Utakata-shishou and I are fine," she nodded.

"And the doctor has been paid," she added.

"Paid? How did-? No, forget that, what happened? How did you get away?" Naruko asked, getting a little more strength in her voice.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —**

Utakata stood, holding over his stomach, feeling the numbing pain of having his entire body beaten, bruised and cut slightly all over by Kisame, who stood in front of him, holding onto his wrapped sword, Samehada, and with a most satisfied grin.

The decoys had failed and the monster from Kirigakure had caught up to them, resulting in a losing battle. He looked across his shoulder, towards a tree where Hotaru laid below, knocked out.

"Keh-heh-heh-heh, it's been a fun chase, Utakata, but as much as I enjoy it, I must finish this now," Kisame leered out.

_'I guess this is it then', _Utakata thought, breathing heavily as he fought to remain standing.

He was all out of chakra, Hotaru was out of it, and there was no aid nearby, while Kisame was as energetic and lively as ever.

Still, he would let himself a final smirk. Not the end he wanted, but he would not cower before death, he would even laugh at its face if necessary.

**"Let me out, and I'll help you,"** the Rokubi suddenly spoke to him with his squeaky voice.

_'Heh, was wondering when you finally would show up,'_ Utakata replied, still keeping his smirk.

_'By 'help', you mean break out of my body and go havoc? With me dead in the process?'_

**"You're pretty much 'dead' already,"** the Rokubi pointed out.

_'True…'_ Utakata agreed.

_'I'll let you out on one condition: Protect Hotaru and the others, and get them to safety!'_

**"I don't care about your human friends!"** the Rokubi responded harshly.

_'Or perhaps you'd like to become the Akatsuki's new pet instead?'_

_'Not to mention, the Kyuubi is probably going to let you hear it for a long time.'_

**"Fine, fine!"** the slug scoffed.

**"I'll help your friends."**

_'Hotaru…'_ Utakata thought, casting a glance over his shoulder. The last one he would be having. Or so he thought.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't walk any longer with you. I'm sorry that- What?'_

The distracting factor was Itachi, who arrived in very bad shape. As soon as he landed beside his partner, the Uchiha began to sway back and forth, and fell down on his knees, having to support himself on his hands.

"Itachi-san?! Man, you look like hell, what happened?!" Kisame asked, even more surprised than Utakata at what he was seeing.

"Kisame. We're leaving," Itachi ordered.

"Nani?! Why?! I'm about to finish him off! We're about to get the Rokubi!" he burst out at Itachi in anger.

"Our position has been compromised," Itachi replied calmly.

"Don't forget, as things are now, we need our discretion."

The swordsman noticed the trace of blood that had been running from Itachi's right eye, and took a look above the direction he came from, spotting the distant smokes.

"You used _that_ jutsu, of all things?! What the hell happened back there?" he asked.

"You haven't been much discreet yourself," Itachi replied, hinting to the devastation Kisame had left behind, with trails of downed trees in the forest, and the lake further back.

"Our battle here today will undoubtedly attract the attention of our enemies. Someone is bound to look into this, and if we are to capture the jinchuuriki now, only to get discovered too soon, they will come after us with everything they have. And I'm in no condition to fight, neither am I in shape for any longer travels anytime soon, putting us at a further disadvantage. I must rest and recover."

"Damn that Jougan…" he added.

"It has taken away more of my strength than I first realized."

"Jougan?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to make of it.

The Uchiha looked up from the ground, at Utakata in front of him, slowly standing up while still holding over his stomach with labored breath.

"Our preparations will require a long time, and we should avoid drawing too much hostile attention at all cost… for now. The jinchuuriki can wait. Our preparations can't. We're leaving."

And at once, Itachi leaped up and disappeared into the forest.

"Tsk… This is so damn typical. You're lucky this time, Utakata," Kisame growled angrily at the jinchuuriki.

"Next time you won't be. So prepare yourself!"

And then he leapt up to disappear after Itachi, among the trees.

_'What… the hell just happened?!'_ Utakata wondered, blinking his eyes in bewilderment.

_'Did I just get very lucky, or is this a seriously evil attempt at giving me false hope?'_

**"OOOOOOWWW! I almost got out!"** the Rokubi whined.

_'Hotaru!'_ he turned his focus to his downed student, and limped slowly over to her.

As he got by her side, he fell down on his knees, feeling the pain from his beaten body, but nonetheless moved over to pick her up. But as he touched her, the girl whimped in pain.

"So, you're awake," he asked.

"It hurts…" she whispered.

"And… my arm… it's so painful."

"It's broken, from what I can see," he said, seeing the dark swelling on it.

He looked around for solid sticks, or anything he he could use to make a splint for her.

"Utakata-shishou…" Hotaru whispered.

"Don't worry… about me… Naruko-chan… Haku-san… Ranmaru-kun… they need us! We need to… find them…" she kept going, fighting past her own agony.

"Baka! I can't let you lie behind here, either!" he said to her.

"Then… carry me and go!" she ordered.

"Fine then. Stubborn student…" he muttered, as he carefully lifted her up in bridal style, while she wimpered in pain, most because of her broken arm and broken ribs.

"Because… I plan to take after you… stubborn Utakata-shishou!" she managed to smile a little.

"That bad, huh?" he smirked back.

"Then I guess we're both doomed."

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

"So…" Naruko spoke up, after hearing Hotaru's tale.

"After that, I guess you found us and got us here?"

"No, we didn't," Hotaru shook her head.

"We could hardly move far, both Utakata-shishou and I were at our limit. We tried, and kept looking for you, and never gave up. Although… we couldn't find you."

"We were out in the forest for another day before we were found and brought here."

Naruko blinked her eyes, trying to put it all together.

"If it wasn't you… Who was it? Who found us?"

"That would be me, gaki!" a commanding and confident male voice declared out loud, coming from the front of her bed.

A voice Naruko knew all too well, and hearing it caused her to gasp, with her eyes widened, her mouth open in shock.

It couldn't be…

She slowly turned her head towards her front, seeing the open window, with him sitting on the frame. His long white ponytailed hair swayed outside, meeting her gaze with his warm and confident smile.

"E… Ero… Ero-sennin?!" she whispered in bewilderment.

She could not believe it, it was him!

"Yo," his trademark smirk greeted her, as he sat there, his back against the left frame, with arms crossed.

"Ero-Sennin… is it really you?!" her face beamed up, and feeling the renewed strength and joy at seeing him, she sat herself up, with the support from her arms.

_'Huh?'_

Wait, arms? Arm**S**? As in more than one?! At that moment, she froze, knowing something was wrong. They weren't supposed to be in plural any longer, were they?

_'Hold on… didn't Orochimaru cut off my…'_

Her eyes slowly moved towards her left, to see what was missing. Or different. She stared on it and her face looked like she had seen a ghost.

**— Outside in the hallway —**

Utakata was walking slowly throughout the hallway, after having had a comfortable trip outside for fresh air. He was wearing a new kimono, but still with the same blue color, though bandages could be seen where his skin would have been exposed. Haku was still out cold, showing no change at all, so he was heading to check on the others, when the scream came and halted him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY ARM?!" a certain blonde loudmouth screamed through the walls.

"So, she's woken up," Utakata smirked in amusement, holding a hand to his chin.

"Heheh, time to collect my just reward, then."

**— Inside the room with Naruko and the others —**

"N-Naruko-chan! Please calm down!" Hotaru franticly pleaded, while Naruko was having a big-time panic attack that caused the heart monitor to go haywire.

*Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee*

"MY ARM! MY ARM!" she kept yelling, bouncing on the bed, while holding onto and staring with wide eyes at what…. appeared to be an arm… or…?!

It was red, covered by fur, and had claws instead of nails. And it was attached to her left shoulder.

"Hoy, gaki! Calm down!" Jiraiya said.

"The whole village is going to hear you!"

"BUT MY ARM! MY ARM!" she kept going, kicking around in the bed.

Her craziness was matched only by the heart monitor.

*Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee*

"OH SHUT IT!" she yelled at the device and smashed the monitor it with her right normal arm, before going back into her panic attack.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!"

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S GOING TO COST ME A FORTUNE!" Jiraiya roared at her, but she completely ignored his perils, and focused on hers.

"MY ARM! MY ARM!"

**"OH WHAT IS IT WITH THIS YELLING?! SHUT UP ALREADY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"** Kurama's voice boomed through her head, causing her to flinch.

"Kurama! My arm! Look at my arm!" she responded loudly, for everyone present to hear.

**"Oh, that? Last thing you said to me was 'Grow me an arm', so I thought: Why not?"**

That caused her to halt still.

"You… made this?" she asked, still speaking it out loudly.

"But it's… it's…"

**"Look,"** the fox yawned deeply.

**"I stimulated your shoulder to grow out a new limb, but human biology is not my thing. So, I made you an arm like my own. I'll tell you, I did that AND had to heal the rest of your body at the same time, and believe me when I say that your body was truly broken. All that… *yaaaaaawn…* Do you have any idea how exhausting all that work was to me?! And that arm wasn't easy! Now I'm going to have a very, very long nap, so PLEASE try to keep quiet in the meantime, will you?"**

Naruko didn't pay much attention to the second half of his explanation, she was looking over her new left arm, turning it around to examine it, slowly calming herself down in the process.

Boy, had it given her a deep scare.

All while the others got occupied in explaining the situation to the stressed nurse who just came through the door to help with what she thought was an emergency. She then left after seeing that the situation was being resolved. And putting a lot of money on Jiraiya's bill for the broken heart monitor, causing him to cry anime tears.

"It does actually look like Kurama's," she noted, after a few moments with scrutinizing silence.

"Except it's my size."

"That's what we figured," Jiraiya said.

"Humans growing out new limbs is mostly unheard of, even for Uzumakis, so it had to be the Kyuubi's work. Though we think it slowed down the rest of your recovery, given how long you have been out."

"It's Kurama!" Naruko snapped at him.

"Seriously, why don't you ever say his name instead… baka Ero-sennin," she muttered, causing Hotaru to giggle at the man now looking exasperated.

"Could you at least stop saying that in front of people…" he muttered.

"Nope, you're still a pervert," she said, before turning her attention back at the arm.

"Anyway, even the doctor was bewildered by the sight, so I payed him and the nurse a lot of money to keep quiet about it," Jiraiya continued.

Naruko remained silent, as she kept studying it. A hand with five fingers, and she moved them around to test them.

"It feels… normal…" she remarked, not feeling any difference from her previous arm.

"This is so weird…"

The claws. One claw on each finger. She carefully pushed her right palm at one of them, and though if only barely, it pierced her skin and created a tiny wound in her palm that started bleeding.

"It's sharp," she noted.

To her surprise, she found that she actually was impressed by it.

"And…"

She began stroking down the red fur that covered the arm.

"It's warm and… fluffy. It kinda feels nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" Hotaru smiled happily.

"Yeah…" Naruko smiled softly.

"It does… Hey! Wait a second, what do _you _know about it?!" she turned her gaze sternly at Hotaru.

"Um… I…" Hotaru turned away, her cheeks blushing.

"Hotaru-chan," Naruko looked dead-panned at her.

"Have you been touching my arm? You have, haven't you?"

"I'm so sorry!" Hotaru exclaimed, crimson red from her embarrassment.

"But it was so soft, so cute and so fluffy!"

Naruko stared at her, dead-panned and unimpressed, before snapping her head back towards Jiraiya, only to notice that he stood with his back towards her, bent over and doing something while giggling.

"HOY!" she shouted, looking at him with funny angry white eyes, and she picked up a cup that happened to be on the table stand next to her.

"NO WRITING!" she yelled, and threw it into his back head.

"Itte!" he whimpered, fell over and rubbed his back head, while Naruko was giving him her death stare.

His notebook landed on the floor, but he quickly snatched it up before anyone else could.

"So, you're awake," Utakata's voice called from the doorway.

Naruko turned to notice the rest of the room. Slightly T-shaped, with her bed beside an empty one towards the wall, and two other beds the other direction that belonged to Ranmaru and Hotaru, respectively, and an opening between their sides leading to a bathroom, a sink and the door.

"And from the looks of it, I'd say everything is back to normal," Utakata smirked, before looking at Naruko's new furry arm.

"Well, maybe except for that new addition of yours," he teased, pointing at her furry red arm.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Naruko replied sarcastically.

"Had it been you, it would have been a slimy tentacle instead," she pointed out.

"U-Ugh!" Hotaru shivered, the mere thought of it made it run cold down her spine.

Utakata, appalled by the thought himself, stared out into the air.

"I would prefer remaining one-armed to that," he muttered.

**"Hey! You're being mean!"** the Rokubi exclaimed from within.

_'Sorry, okay! Just that slug-arms really isn't my thing,'_ he sighed.

"Anyway, you owe me. Pay me up!" Utakata said, looking at Jiraiya.

The said man cried more anime tears, as he took out his wallet and fished out his money.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruko blinked her eyes, all confused.

"Hey, were you betting on me?!" she felt indignant.

"Hai, they were," Hotaru sighed.

"Utakata-shishou and Jiraiya-san disagreed on how you would react to your new arm. Jiraiya-san was confident that you would take it well, while Utakata-shishou was convinced you would freak out. So they made a bet on it."

"And it seems I was right," Utakata smirked, clearly satisfied with his achievement, as he was counting over the ryo bills that the Toad Sannin had just handed him.

"Ten thousand ryo… Ten thousand ryo… and I thought I had taught the gaki better than this…" Jiraiya kept crying his anime tears.

"Ruined hospital property, and now this… why, oh why…"

"Baka…" Naruko muttered.

Minutes later, Hotaru and Utakata left the room to give Naruko and Jiraiya some time alone. Naruko sat there, holding onto her blanket, still casting glances on her new Kyuubi-like arm. She was also wearing a light-colored clinic shirt.

Jiraiya sat there along with her on the bed side.

"Quite the company you have got," he began.

"Yeah, they are great people," she nodded.

"Utakata and Hotaru told me what happened," Jiraiya said.

"That you ran into Kisame and Itachi. Sorry that I couldn't catch up to you earlier."

"Yeah… about that," she said and pointed at him.

"Why are you all the way out here? I thought you went back to Konoha to find out what really happened?"

"I was," Jiraiya answered.

"But then my spy network informed me that Akatsuki was on the move. I got a lead on Kisame and Itachi, and I had to follow it. I have to keep an eye on what they are up to as well, you know. And seeing what happened, it seems I made the right call."

"Yeah, you bet," Naruko replied, feeling shivers run down her spine at the thought of what would have happened if he didn't.

"You three were in really bad shape when we found you. I guess you would have lived, since you have the Kyuubi, but that gaki Haku would have died, and probably that other gaki over there as well," he continued, looking over at the unconscious Ranmaru, lying fast asleep in his bed.

"For what it's worth, I owe you an apology, gaki. I should have gotten to you faster. None of you would have been in this… mess," he said.

"You came," Naruko beamed up and smiled at him.

"That's what counts."

"Well, I guess you have a point there," Jiraiya smiled back, before casting another glanze over at Ranmaru.

"From our past experience, I have guessed that the boy was hit with the Tsukuyomi. I would have questioned your reason for taking someone so young with you, but since Itachi went that far… I guess there is a reason behind it?" he asked.

"Ranmaru has a dojutsu," Naruko explained.

"I think it's a very rare one. It makes him see everything. Even inside us. He _saw_ that Kurama is inside me. No one simply sees a bijuu inside you, Ero-Sennin. He can tell the moves of people, he knows what ninjutsu they are about to use. And he can counter the Byakugan and the Sharingan."

"A natural enemy of the Sharingan? _And_ the Byakugan?" Jiraiya noted, clearly impressed.

"No wonder you took him in then. Utakata heard Itachi say something about a 'Jougan' (Eye of Purity), perhaps that might be it?"

"Jougan?…" Naruko repeated, contemplating the name.

"Although, Haku was the one who insisted on bringing him with us. We killed his caretaker, who kept a village captive."

"Would that caretaker happen to be Kurosuki Raiga? And the village Katabami Kinzan?" Jiraiya asked, looking at her, surprising the girl with the accuracy of the question.

"You know?!" she exclaimed.

"Naruko," he spoke seriously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Konoha is trailing you, their best hunters are after you. You have managed a good head start, and I'm surprised they haven't caught up to you yet. But they are still out there, and they know about Katabami Kinzan."

"I don't know the details of it, but I know that you are connected to Kurosuki Raiga's downfall."

"Although," his face turned to a smile, and then suddenly ruffled the top of her head with his hand.

"I'm proud of what you did there. Good work," he grinned, before letting out a sigh.

"The entire village is in lockdown when it comes to anything about you. Any information about you is currently treated like S-class secrets, on a need-to-know basis. The council fears that there are others involved in your 'crime', who could still be in Konoha, so in fear that your "allies" may come to your aid, all information are kept back. Even I can't get anything out of Tsunade, in fact, I have to go as far as spying on my own comrades for information."

"I see…" she muttered, staring blankly on the blanket in front of her.

"Hey, you're okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's just… I don't want to think about Konoha. No, I can't think about Konoha," she slightly shook her head.

"You can't keep that off forever," he stated.

"I don't want to think about them, okay! It hurts!" she exclaimed at him, with both anger and hurt in her eyes.

Jiraiya sighed.

"Tsunade is convinced that you did it… But she also fought for your life in the council," he said, causing the girl to snap her eyes wide open at him.

"Fought for my life… how? She turned against me!"

"When the council decided to have the Kyuubi removed from you, she fought with all she had against it. With all her will and power. While she believes you did it, she wanted to spare your life and send you to prison instead. As least, that would be the common punishment, if you hadn't had the Kyuubi. From what I can tell, I think she wanted to keep an eye out for you and make sure you were okay, and then give you a decent life after serving your sentence. Unfortunately, the council overruled her this time, and then you escaped."

"Look, gaki, for what it's worth, she feels responsible for what has happened, and blames herself for it."

She blinked her eyes at it.

"Blames herself? What do you mean 'blames herself'?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh, before going over his previous conversation with her.

"I know you don't want to hear this. She thinks you are an enemy, yes, but she also believes that she failed you."

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Twelve days ago —  
****— Back alley in Konoha —**

With the sun setting, turning the skies orange, Jiraiya was walking along the one of the narrow back alleys, knowing well of one particular bar that existed here in the shadows.

She couldn't be seen like this out in the open, so she tended to go to the bars profiled in hiding themselves from the public. Though after getting too drunk, Tsunade wouldn't seem to care too much either, given that people had seen her being supported by Shizune when moving down the streets in the late nights.

His hunch was right, he found her inside the bar, sitting slumped over one of the distant tables with her hand gripping onto the bottom of a wide bottle, and her head lying downwards, with all her loose hair spread over the table.

_'She's been getting worse,'_ Jiraiya sighed, before moving over to her table.

_'Not that I'm surprised.'_

Hearing the noise, Tsunade briefly looked up to see who had joined her, quite red in her cheeks from the sake, and with a dull look in her eyes, before dropping her head down again.

The sight was different from her public appearance, where she managed to behave like sober (to a slight degree), in spite of any scents of sake or slight dullness that could be observed by the keen eye.

But when she got away from the office, and there was no one to see her…

"Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke.

"This won't do you any good, the more you keep going."

No response from the blonde in front of him, and Jiraiya sat there for a long silent moment before continuing.

"Don't forget, you have responsibilities now."

"To hell with my responsibilities…" Tsunade mumbled under her pile of hair.

Jiraiya sighed, and gave a hand sign to the bartender.

A small bottle with sake and a dish was brought to him, though in contrast to the woman, he would at least keep himself in check. He had his own work to do, and no one knew the importance of it like he did.

Tsunade lifted up her head again, and dug her hand inside her gray blouse, that was worn under her green haori. Jiraiya watched as she fished out the necklace, one her grandfather had left her. She held onto it and stared on the green crystal.

_'That necklace? I see, Tsunade had it taken away from her, when she was thrown into jail,'_ Jiraiya realized.

"I shouldn't have given this to her…" Tsunade whispered.

"I shouldn't have come back… If anything, I should have taken her with me instead, away from all this…"

"It's my fault…" she finished.

"You blame yourself for Naruko?" Jiraiya asked.

"Last time we talked, you were convinced she was doing this since before you met."

"I could have given her a different life…" Tsunade said.

"Traveling with me and Shizune… and you too, if you wanted. Away from all this. She wouldn't have to be so miserable here in this shit-hole of a village anymore…"

"Instead I came back to become Hokage… and I failed her."

She looked eye to eye with Jiraiya, and he could see the deep grief within.

"And I could have stopped her, had I known. I could have kept closer eyes on her, and discovered this myself, without anyone else knowing. Or help her understand that I really cared for her, maybe she would have opened herself more and told me how she really was doing… I could have persuaded her to have hope, to really fight for the dreams she said she had…"

"You think Naruko betrayed us because of her hard life here? And that we didn't realize how bad it was?" Jiraiya queried.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsunade replied.

"If she had opened up, she could have admitted what she was doing on her own… and I could have persuaded her from it, and kept it secret from the elders.

Her eyes began to water.

"But I didn't. No one did, and then all this happened. And I failed her again, when the council backed up that bastard on having the Kyuubi extracted from her. I fought so hard, in spite of my anger, I didn't want her to die, but I failed her in the end…"

"You weren't this sentimental, the last time we talked," Jiraiya said, and took a sip from his sake dish.

"You were more obsessed on how she had betrayed us. That it was all a lie. Heck, you were all fired up. So why do you care now?"

"I've had some time to think…" Tsunade spoke.

"Ant the more I think about it, the more I realize I miss her. The more I realize I miss her, the more I realize that I don't know what I should have done back then. Whether all she gave was a fake appearance or not, I still miss her…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her. Oh, how he really felt like crying with her. But even he had his own public appearance to keep, and secrets to hide. Even from Tsunade. She couldn't know.

"Or maybe it's just because I've been so drunk lately…" she muttered.

"But the more I think about it, the more confused I end up."

"And if I knew that interrogation was the last time I would see her…"

She got silent, as her tears finally ran down her face.

"Those harsh words I said to her… Yes, I was so angry. I still am. Kami, how I wish I had handled that one differently… How I wish I had been stronger in that council meeting. Instead, when the decision was made, and I realized that there was nothing more I could do, I simply gave up and went along, to get this over with. I buried myself deeper into my anger at her."

"Kami, how much I wish had done things differently…"

"You speak as if you believe she is innocent," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Or at least a part of you."

"It's only me being sentimental about her, I guess," Tsunade smiled bitterly.

"But Naruko did betray us after all, and I have to do what I have to, since I'm the Hokage. I did my job back then, and I did it damn good. I guess Sarutobi-sensei would be proud," she sighed, her sarcasm obvious.

"At least I know the elders are. And the rest of the public."

"Until they have seen enough of your drunkenness," Jiraiya warned her.

"Oh screw them!" she snapped at him.

"Like I ever care anymore… I…"

"I just… I don't know what to think anymore. What I could have done differently. If there ever was anything I could have done differently… I believed in her, and still she did this…"

"She was going to become Hokage…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"Then perhaps you should believe in her! Let her have a chance to prove herself!" Jiraiya implored.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, and slowly shook her head, with a bitter smile.

"Oh Jiraiya… How much I wish I could. I really want to. I really long to see her again. See her smile. Fake or not… But you know I can't. I really want to, but I can't. It's too late now."

"You have seen the evidence, you know as well as I that she is guilty. Or, at least you ought to. Why you refuse unlike the rest of us… well, I guess I do understand. I know you're too sentimental about her."

She looked down the table with a sad look.

"Minato and Kushina… Sarutobi-sensei… I know you of us three cared the most for them. Especially Minato, he was your student after all. So… I can see why you would look for other answers."

"You can be sentimental, but I can't. I'm the Godaime Hokage," she said

"I have a job to do."

"You didn't even want that job first, and now you willingly choose it over Naruko?" Jiraiya said.

"Wouldn't be a good Kage if I betrayed Konoha for a traitor now, would I?" she glared at him.

"She is guilty, and the council went against me in sparing her life! What can I possibly do?! I'm the Hokage, I have a job to do, damn it! No matter how much more I loathe it now than ever!"

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said, "don't you see that something is wrong here? Fine, those morons we call elders and council never stood with her since her birth. But you, Kakashi and that Sasuke-no-gaki as well? From the first moment? Was there never any doubt at all?"

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh.

"You can sometimes be so stubborn, you baka," she said.

"This is what happened: we saw the evidence, we knew she had done it. And unlike you, I have sworn by oath to lead this village and it against its enemies. A role you yourself turned down. Now that I am here, I have to do fulfill that oath… that damn oath… that oath I now hate more than ever…"

"As for you…" she said to him, and gave him another glare.

"I know you, Jiraiya. I know you," she said, with a clear warning in her voice.

She grabbed the bottle, and lifted it over her dish to pour more sake into it. Her tears had stopped running by now.

"If you're betraying us for Naruko… then do me a favor: don't let me find out. I've already lost too many people precious to me, I won't handle it well if I lose another one."

She put down the bottle, and lifted the sake dish to her mouth to drink.

"But if you are helping her, and if I do find out," she continued, "then I _will_ do what I must."

"Funny, I said something similar to you back then," Jiraiya remarked, while she swallowed down her liquid.

"Yeah, and I start to wonder if I should have taken up on Orochimaru's offer after all. At least I wouldn't be in this misery," she said.

She put down the dish.

"I wouldn't be the one in charge, when Naruko got caught. I wouldn't have to do this"

"Now go," she said sternly to him.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't want to have this talk any longer. Get out," she waved her arm at him.

The Toad Sannin, seeing that this could go nowhere else, rose up to leave.

He turned, and was about to walk, but cast a last glance at her over his shoulder.

"You know, if you keep this up, you're going to get into a lot of trouble," he said, referring to her drinking.

"Get out," she growled, not meeting his look.

He gave her a saddened gaze, before leaving through the entrance.

"If you do betray us, then at least give the gaki my regards," he heard Tsunade whisper as he left.

"Tell her I'm sorry…"

_'What has all this come down to?'_ he sighed to himself.

* * *

**— END FLASHBACK —**

They sat there in silence.

_'So that's what happened, huh… She's torn inside about me…' _Naruko thought.

_'Still… she doesn't believe me… she still thinks I am guilty. No matter what she feels, it doesn't make any difference, does it make?'_ she thought, looking sadly down on her blanket.

_'Whether she blames herself about it or not… she is after me. She turned against me.'_

She felt her chest tighten, as she thought about the blond Hokage she had come to care so much about, who she had been looking up to.

_'No, I don't won't to think about this anymore…'_

"Ero-sennin," she spoke up softly.

"Hm?"

"What do you know of someone named Shimura Danzo?"

His face hardened at hearing the name.

"Where have you heard that name?" he asked, with his eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru," she stated, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

"Orochimaru… I see, so you ran into him as well."

"Just after we escaped from Itachi," she said, lifting up her new furry arm and looking.

"It was he who did this," she added, moving the fingers around.

"Mattaku, you really can't stay out of trouble at all," Jiraiya pinched his nose bridge.

"Well, at least we're still alive," Naruko said.

"And you're damn lucky. But what did Orochimaru say?" Jiraiya asked.

"He and Kabuto claimed that this Danzo could be the one who did all this, then they gave us the offer to join them," she answered.

"I take it you said no then?" Jiraiya asked, though it was more of a statement.

"I nearly said yes, but then I remembered my promise to you, Ero-Sennin. I simply couldn't say yes to him, and… think of what would have happened to us…"

Jiraiya was looking at Naruko for a long while without saying anything. She couldn't read anything on him, as he kept his face, until he finally let on a smirk.

"I know I should be very angry at you for taking that risk, even when it was Orochimaru," he said.

"Then again, I have over the years seen what that bastard does to people, including his own loyal followers. I'd say you avoided a fate worse than death."

"Stupid choice or not… For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, gaki," he added, and ruffled her hair a little, once again.

"But…" Naruko sighed, looking sadly over at Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru and Haku… I nearly lost them. All because of me, because Itachi and Kisame came for me… Haku might still die!"

"Gaki, these things happens. I've seen it many times over. Sometimes people do die, even if we fight our best to defend them."

"But… it's my fault…"

"Naruko!" Jiraiya said, looking sternly into her eyes.

"Akatsuki were after you. Then Orochimaru. They attacked you, and Haku and Ranmaru made their choices in standing with you. Don't you think otherwise."

"But…"

"Look, gaki…" Jiraiya sighed.

"I've lost people I care for myself. People I have failed… Orochimaru was once my teammate, and I failed to stop him from going down that dark road. I couldn't be there when Sarutobi-sensei was killed, and I failed to save my student, the Yondaime, when the Kyuubi was rampaging in Konoha."

"Believe me, it's very painful when it happens, and I still keep blaming myself for it… So I do understand what you feel. But at least, your friends are alive, and I won't have you thinking badly about yourself for what happened. Even if you declined Orochimaru's offer of help. You would probably have gotten stuck with him the rest of your lives, anyway."

Naruko looked sadly down on the blanket after his words.

"I guess it goes both ways," she smiled sadly.

"My Tou-san would probably say the same to you, right now."

"Ho-oh? I take it you read through the letter I left with you, then?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Actually, Kurama told me about my parents two years ago, so that one I already knew," Naruko smirked at him.

"Oh?…" he kept staring at her, dead-panned.

"S… Soka…" he his head dropped, with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

_'DAMN THAT KYUUBI! MORALS ASIDE, I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THE GAKI'S ETERNAL GRATITUDE AND AWE! MAYBE SHE WOULD EVEN STOP CALLING ME 'ERO-SENNIN' IN PUBLIC, BUT NOOO, HERE COMES THE DAMN KITSUNE AND STEALS THE SHOW! CHIKUSO!'_ his mind roared.

"Why do these things always happen to me…" he muttered.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked her eyes, all confused.

**_'Someone must be having a fit, because of me…'_** Kurama thought in his sleep, mischievously happy.

"Anyway, I bet you have a lot of questions about Minato, but we'll talk about them another time," Jiraiya closed that topic.

"But gaki, you have been very lucky. More than you can imagine," he pointed out.

"No one simply runs into Akatsuki and Orochimaru, and then get out of it. Not without someone dying. So be very careful from now on, you might not get a second chance like this again."

"No… I guess not…" Naruko sighed.

"Even incredible luck doesn't last forever…"

"So, Danzo. I shouldn't be surprised that Orochimaru would point him out as suspect," Jiraiya returned to the real topic at hand.

"In fact, he was the first one I tried to look into when I returned to Konoha, but I came up with nothing. I've had dealings with him before, and he's very good at covering his tracks. If he is involved in this, he has done so again. I got nothing on him."

"That bad?" Naruko sighed.

"But still… Danzo is the one who called for having the Kyuubi removed from you, and the most of the council supported his demand," Jiraiya continued, causing her eyes to widen at him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi. Shouldn't the elders know that?"

"That's the part that concerns me," Jiraiya said, with narrowed eyes in deep thought.

"Danzo isn't the type to miss this. He knows exactly what he is doing. Either he has someone in his ranks with Uzumaki lineage, or at least with enough life force to house the Kyuubi. Or he has found some other way to seal it, to his own convenience."

He turned to look at Naruko.

"After the Kiri spy was caught, they reviewed the evidence the night before you got arrested. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were there, along with several notable council members and elders. Danzo was also present."

He crossed his arms.

"From what I heard, he didn't say much… still… something tells me that this stinks. I think Danzo is involved. But all I have is my gut feeling. I trust my instincts, but that alone won't help much to prove you innocent. Tsunade hasn't been swayed by it either. I need more time."

"_If_ there is anything that can be done…" Naruko spoke solemnly.

Jiraiya sighed, seeing her sad look.

"Didn't say it would be easy, did I?"

He ruffled his hand on top of her head again.

"Cheer up, gaki. For me, okay?" he smiled at her.

"Hai, I'll try…" she whispered, smiling slightly at the toad Sannin.

His smile had always been warm to her, and comforting. Even now when everything felt hopeless for her.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot, some other friends of yours are eager to see you," Jiraiya said, before he bit his thumb, and went through the hand seals.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique)."

He put his hand onto the edge of the bed, near her feet.

*POOF!*

"Naruko! / Naruko-neechan!" two voices exclaimed, as soon as the smoke had receded.

"Wh- Gamakichi! Gamatatsu!"

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So there you have it, Naruko is saved, thanks to Jiraiya, and had her arm replaced. The idea of having a bijuu-based replacement arm is inspired from "Mist Over Troubled Waters" by CharitysSongbird, which I recommended back in chapter 27.**

**(I order you to go and read that story, if you have not already!)**

**I got his permission to borrow that idea, which became REALLY tempting as cliffhanger when I realized I could spend one (turned into three) chapter(s) at exploring Konoha, and leave you in suspense. Originally I was thinking of having Naruko drag off Haku and Ranmaru after Orochimaru suddenly changing his mind on a whim and letting them go, getting reunited with Hotaru and Utakata on their own, and then find the clinic, with Jiraiya showing up and paying the bills. Glad I ended with this instead, because that other option would be weaker.**

**Speaking of Konoha, here is a fun fact: I was actually going to have Jiraiya relay what he had seen in Konoha, including watching the Konoha 12 meeting from a distance. I ended up having chapters with Sakura's POV instead, though Jiraiya's POV will relay whatever is not covered by Sakura (such as Tsunade's talk with Jiraiya, and her own conflict and grief).**

**I know some of you may be pissed off that there won't be any "Rescue Utakata and Hotaru"-arc, but this is what I have decided for since the beginning. The remaining arcs before the time skip is set in stone, and I don't want the story to drag too much out before the time skip (which it probably will anyway). And based on some of the reviews/PMs I've had, I think a lot of people might agree that Naruko needs some relief as well.**

**Until next time!**


	36. Meet the Toad Elders

**Author's notes:  
**

**Not much to say today, except for the usual stuff:**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks to Windninja1000 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Different communication and thought patterns:**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

**"Bijuu speaking"**

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

*Sound effect*

* * *

**Recap:**

Uzumaki Naruko has fled from Konoha after being framed for a serious crime, and ended up on a journey together with her newfound group of companions.

They are Haku, Zabuza's former accomplice and comrade, whom she met before in the land of Waves, Ranmaru, a boy with a special dojutsu that makes him see everything around him in a long range and predict attacks, Utakata, a jinchuuriki like Naruko on the run from Kirigakure, and Hotaru, the last survivor of the recently exterminated Tsuchigumo clan and Utakata's apprentice.

The journey ended in what seemed like a disaster. First Akatsuki caught up to the group, and after being separated, Utakata and Hotaru was chased by Hoshigaki Kisame while Naruko, Haku and Ranmaru ended up severely wounded, first by Itachi, then by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Though it was not their final end: They were found and brought to a medical clinic for treatment. Naruko, Utakata and Hotaru recovered greatly, while Haku and Ranmaru, though the former saved from immediate death, are still unconscious.

The one who had saved Naruko and her companions, was none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run.**

**Chapter 36: Meet the Toad Elders.**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique)."

*POOF!*

When the smoke quickly receded, four small figures had appeared at the edge of the bed.

"Naruko! / Naruko-neechan!" two of them exclaimed, the first jumped upon her head, while the second one onto her lap.

"Wh- Gamakichi! Gamatatsu!" she exclaimed, being met by her two favorite toads, the first dark-orange, the second yellow, both wearing blue wests.

What an unexpected joy!

"Thank goodness, you are okay," Gamakichi exclaimed with full relief.

"Hai, we were so worried about you," Gamatatsu said.

"Young Gamakichi and Gamatatsu here were the ones who found you by that river," Jiraiya smiled, feeling pride over the two youngsters.

"You didn't think I would look for clues at the battlefield you left behind without calling for some backup, did you?"

"Gamakichi-niisan, look!" Gamatatsu pointed at Naruko's red furry arm.

"Naruko-neechan's arm is back to normal!"

Gamakichi turned and looked down at the arm, from atop of Naruko's head, and frowned as he took in the sight.

"Aho (Moron)! That's not a normal arm!" he exclaimed, before jumping back down on the bed and began poking at it himself.

"Hey, that tickles!" Naruko giggled.

"This is red and has fur, and look at the claws! Does that look like a normal human arm to you?!" Gamakichi continued his exclamation to his not so bright brother.

"Uh…" Gamatatsu replied, feeling uneasy.

"Fascinatin'," the third toad spoke, as he slowly walked on two feet towards Naruko.

This was a green toad, clearly much older than Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, having white hair, styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He was wearing a dark grey cape.

He gently touched Naruko's new arm, studying it closely as he looked over it.

"Jiraiya-chan said ya were tha Kyuubi-no-Jinchuuriki. This… This is extraordinary."

"Jiraiya-chan?" she blinked her eyes.

"C-Chan? PFFT!" the girl snorted, fighting hard from bursting out in laughter and slapped her arm at the bed side, at which Jiraiya groaned.

"Naruko, this is Fukasaku-sama, one of the Toad Elders from Mount Myoboku," he introduced him, swallowing down his annoyance, and pride… again!

"Pleasure to meet ya, Uzumaki Naruko," the elder toad bowed.

"Likewise," she rubbed the back of her own head.

"I have to say, I knew that tha Kyuubi-no-Jinchuuriki had great regeneration capabilities, but yer new arm… I have not witnessed new limbs grow out on humans before. It's impressive."

"So, Naruko-neechan's arm _is_ normal then?" Gamatatsu asked, causing Gamakichi to slap his own forehead.

"Baka…" he muttered.

"Well, if ya think 'normal' of as not missin' tha limb, then I guess so, yes," Fukasaku chuckled.

"That's great!" Gamatatsu cheered and waved his hands.

"Can I have a snack now?"

Everyone stared at the yellow toad, and sweat-dropped.

"Now, now, young Gamatatasu-chan, it's rude to be demandin' food outright like that. We're guests here," Fukasaku gently scolded the yellow toad.

"But if ya are really hungry, then I'm sure Ma would love to cook for ya when we return to Mount Myoboku," he said, looking at the fourth toad who smiled back at Gamatatsu.

"It would be my joy, Gamatatsu-chan," she said.

"Hai, that would be great!" the yellow toad grinned happily.

"Does he always do that? I mean, like _always_?" Naruko whispered to Gamakichi, who had jumped back up on her shoulder.

Of course she remembered Gamatatsu asking for snacks, but did the yellow toad really do that at every single moment?

"You don't know the half of it…" he whispered back in her ear.

"So, an oyabun toad, huh?" she looked at Fukasaku.

"Not just an oyabun toad," Jiraiya spoke.

"Fukasaku-sama, along with Shima-sama here are Toad Elders of Mount Myoboku. That goes much higher than an oyabun like Gamabunta."

She now took a look at the fourth one. She had a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looked as though she was wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. Her cape was darker than Fukasaku's.

"I'm pleased to finally meet ya, Naruko-chan," she smiled.

"Jiraiya-chan speaks very warmly about ya, and it brings joy to my heart to see ya alive and well."

"Young Gamakichi-chan and Gamatatsu-chan here were quite down when they returned to Mount Myoboku some days ago," Fukasaku said.

"Ma and I were saddened too, when we were told of yer condition."

"But now that we are here, and that ya are doin' well, perhaps it's time we get down to business," Fukasaku said, getting a more serious tone.

"Business? What do you mean?" Naruko asked, a bit confused.

"Last time ya summoned any of us, Bunta-chan told ya that we wouldn't be doin' any more helpin' for ya, until this was resolved among us toads. Correct?" the old green toad asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, he did. I remember," Naruko nodded.

"The ANBU from Konoha had caught up with me, and I had to escape. It was just before I met Ero-Sennin the previous time."

"Nahahaha! 'Ero-Sennin', ka?" Fukasaku laughed warmly, with Shima giggling along.

"Sounds like a fittin' nickname for ya, Jiraiya-chan," he said, grinning at the Sannin who was now having a dark cloud hanging over him.

"Why does she always do this in public…" he pouted.

"Ha-ha! Serves you right!" Gamakichi joined in, and pointed mockingly at him, while Gamatatsu was looking around in dull confusion.

"Ero-Sennin? Ne, Gamakichi-niisan, what's an 'Ero-Sennin'? Is it a snack? Is it tasty?"

"Why is it always snack with you?! Baka!" the dark-orange toad barked back at his yellow brother.

"Gamakichi-chan! No need to be rude towards yer brother!" Fukasaku scolded Gamakichi, who huffed and looked away.

"Now then. Jiraiya-chan came to us after meetin' with ya last time, and has pleaded strongly for yer case."

She tensed, knowing that their response to this whole thing was just around the corner.

"It is a difficult choice for us. We have been friends of Konoha for many years, and there are several among us wantin' to keep it that way. But after immense discussion and self-searchin', we have come to our decision: our contract with our summoners stands stronger. As long as ya prove yerself honorable, we will stand at yer side, 'till we find the truth of all this."

"Really? You mean that?" Naruko beamed up, feeling a needed wave of relief washing over her.

"Yup! We won't ditch you that easily, we're your pals!" Gamakichi grinned.

"Hai! And your snacks are tasty!" Gamatatsu smiled along, while the rest sweat-dropped again.

"Though I must also state some conditions," Fukasaku continued.

"While we will stand with ya, we would like, if possible, to keep our friendship with Konoha as well. Jiraiya-chan thinks that someone else did this, and we agree with him. If so, then tha Hokage and tha leaders have been fooled. So, we do not wish our friendship with Konoha to have been stained when this is resolved, if we can avoid it. Therefore, we ask for yer discretion."

"Discretion?" Naruko asked.

"He means, don't summon us near Konoha ninja if you can avoid it," Gamakichi pointed out.

"Not only for village ties, but also for Jiraiya-chan's sake as well," Fukasaku added.

"If they discover that we are supportin' ya, then they will grow suspicious of Jiraiya-chan as well. In worst case, this could lead to them findin' out about his ties to ya."

"It would be more troublesome to investigate this further in Konoha, if that happened," Jiraiya agreed, having a lazy look.

"Also, some of the toads refuse to fight alongside ya. Bunta-chan is one of them," Fukasaku stated.

"Is that so…" Naruko said, feeling a bit sad that big good old Gama-oyabun wouldn't stand by her side.

"Sorry, Naruko. Pops is very defensive about Konoha," Gamakichi said.

"But he has agreed to keep shut about this. And don't worry, when I grow up to be as big as pops, I'll protect you and smack down anyone in your way!" he grinned.

"Thanks, Gamakichi, I really appreciate it," she smiled back at the dark-orange toad on her shoulder.

"But… won't that take a long time? Your dad is humongous!" the blonde said.

"Like _thiiis_ big!" she stretched her arms out wide.

"Nah, will take me about 3-5 years," Gamakichi shrugged it off.

"No way!" she exclaimed!

"That can't be right… can it?"

"Heheheh, we toads are very different from human bein's," Fukasaku chuckled.

"Ya cannot compare us to humans, Naruko-chan. While I and Ma remain small, Gamakichi-chan and Gamatatsu-chan here will grow up to become giants in their time, like their father, in only a few years."

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"Hey, since you're so different from us humans… how old are you?" Naruko asked, and pointed at Fukasaku, while Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the question.

"Not sure, lost the count some time back," the toad elder said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But me and Ma, we are both over eight hundred years old."

Naruko looked back and forth at the two Toad Elders.

"You're kidding, right?" she muttered.

"Nope, they really are that old," Gamakichi whispered into her ear.

"…"

"…"

"….EEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" her jaw dropped, with the most shocked look ever, and funny white round eyes!

"Y-Y-You're really that old?! Eight hundred years?!"

Then her eyes suddenly turned into twinkling stars, and she held up her fists in excitement.

"Sugooi! You must know a lot then! Lots of badass knowledge! And lots of exciting stories from your lives!"

Then she suddenly turned back to her initial shocked state.

"EEEEHH?! Eight hundred years?!"

Then followed by "SO MUCH THEY CAN TEACH!" with twinkling stars and excited fists.

"EEEEHH?! Eight hundred years?!"

"They are sooo cool!"

"Eight hundred years?!"

"Awesome!"

"EEEEHH?!"

Jiraiya sweat dropped at the sight.

"Ne, Gamakichi-niichan… I think we broke her," Gamatatsu said.

"She's going in a loop."

"Hoy, Naruko? Are you okay?" Gamakichi prodded onto her forehead.

"Snap out of it, gaki!" Jiraiya slapped the back of her head.

"Itte!" she muttered, and looked back at Fukasaku, while Jiraiya nodded for him to continue.

"Comin' back to the matter at hand," the elder toad continued.

"If ya are in real need of our help, and there is no better option, then ya have our permission to break those conditions. So, when all comes to all, we will stand by yer side in the end."

"But remember," Shima spoke up, "if that happens, then Konoha will become hostile to us. And maybe to Jiraiya-chan as well. So please, be careful about it."

"Nah, don't worry about me, I can handle myself," Jiraiya waved it off.

"If she has to, then she has to. Besides, I'm good at slipping away. I'm not a good spymaster for nothing."

"Don't forget," he grinned widely.

"I am the great Jiraiya, the Gallant!" he said getting into his weird pose by the bed, standing sideways, holding one arm forward and the other backwards.

"Nope, you're not!" Gamakichi interrupted him.

"Your new nickname is 'Ero-Sennin'! Jiraiya the Ero-Sennin!"

Everyone except for poor Jiraiya and a confused Gamatatsu burst out laughing.

"What is an 'Ero-Sennin'? Ne, will anyone tell me? Is it a snack?" the yellow toad kept asking.

"Naruko, you baka! Look at what you have done!" Jiraiya roared at Naruko, having funny wide angry white eyes.

"Neeee!" the blonde stuck out her tongue at the Sannin.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* Naruko's stomach suddenly roared out, while the blonde grimaced at the sudden void she felt being created inside.

"Wow, Naruko-neechan's tummy is making real loud noise!" Gamatatsu said in awe.

"Oh, ahahahahahahah, don't mind about it," Naruko tried to brush it off, rubbing her head sheepishly.

*RUUUUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEEEEE* it cried out again, causing the Uzumaki to grimace.

_'Must… feed… hungry…'_ her mind lived on its own.

"Eh… heheheh… I guess I'm a bit hungry…" Naruko muttered.

_'Must… consume… give me… RAMEN!… food…'_

"Soka," Fukasaku blinked his eyes in realization.

"This is a good opportunity. Ma, didn't ya bring some food along?"

_'Uh-oh,'_ Jiraiya grimaced.

_'Please, don't tell me it's what I think it is…'_

"Why yes, I wasn't sure if Naruko-chan would be hungry, so I cooked my heart out and brought along these!" the female toad elder said, and took out a scroll.

She rolled it out open on the bed, and hit her hand on the fuinjutsu kanji.

*POOF*

As the smoke quickly disappeared, Naruko's face turned to horror as she found herself looking at bowls with steaming hot bugs, caterpillars, and whatever all that purple liquid was.

**— Outside on the street —**

Maruibo village was peaceful as usual these days. Some villagers walked down the streets, some lumberjacks were on their way to the nearby forest to cut trees, others were out on their errands, on their way for work or for the local shops, anything they used to fill their daily lives with.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a shriek came from the nearby medical clinic, causing all the villagers on the road to halt for a moment, and look to the said direction.

"What was that?" one wondered?

"Don't know?" another shrugged.

"It's the second one today. The world's probably going crazy, or something."

They shrugged, and moved on.

**— 5 minutes later —  
****— With Naruko and Jiraiya —**

With the toads having disappeared, more earlier than planned, Naruko and Jiraiya sat there with a lump on each their heads, and the Sannin with a twitching angry eye.

"Itte. That was uncalled for," Naruko muttered, as the rubbed the new sore spot on her head.

"AHO! YOU INSULTED SHIMA-SAMA'S COOKING! NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO HEAR THE END OF IT!" Jiraiya burst out into rage, shouting at Naruko's face with big angry white eyes.

The air waves coming from his big loud mouth caused her hair to blow along in the storm.

"You call that cooking?! Didn't you see what it was?! SHE TRIED TO POISON ME WITH BUGS!" Naruko yelled back, also having the white angry eyes.

"They are toads, that's what they eat! Did you expect it otherwise?!" he roared back.

"Then they should have factored that I'm a human! A HUMAN!"

"GRRRR!"

"GRRRR!"

They both stared at one another, eyes to eyes, with lightning shooting of them and connecting at half-way.

**—15 minutes later —  
****— With Jiraiya —**

He stood there on a small bridge, crossing over a water stream, with his arms crossed. The clear skies, accompanied with a few small passing clouds, allowed the sun to shine its warm light down on him. The village in the background continued its peaceful life, with some people passing by from time to time, while the birds chirped their songs in the trees around.

"That baka…" the white-haired Sannin muttered.

"I take it things went well?" he heard the question, and he turned to see Utakata standing there with him.

"Or, rather _almost_ well?" he smirked, noticing the lump on Jiraiya's head.

"You probably know her well enough by now to know that something always happens with her around," Jiraiya said.

"True," Utakata nodded.

"Just glad it wasn't me this time. Though, perhaps the questions should be: Why would one of the legendary Sannin take his chances with a troublemaker like Naruko? Wouldn't that make you the more insane one of the two?"

"You have no idea how many times I've asked myself that questions," Jiraiya pinched his nose bridge.

"But she's doing well. I asked the nurse to make her some rice meal, so she should be eating breakfast now. Though she blames herself for what happened to those other two gakis, since she was the target."

"That would sound like her, yes," Utakata agreed.

"Once she gets attached to you, she really does worry. Hopefully, Haku and Ranmaru will make it, and soften the blow."

"Will you keep an eye on her?" Jiraiya asked.

"I and Hotaru owe Naruko our lives," Utakata answered.

"Not only back when she helped us against the Kiri ANBU, but also when Kisame had us. If not for her, we would be dead by now."

"Then it's settled," Jiraiya nodded.

"I suppose you intend to go back to Konoha soon?" Utakata asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Still not trusting me, Utakata?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Trust is not something a man in my position can give easily," Utakata answered calmly.

"Can't say I blame you for that," the Sannin replied.

"After all, I did recognize you as a jinchuuriki very quickly."

"Well, that is one of the issues," Utakata muttered.

Though there was also another reason as well, one that Jiraiya never would understand.

* * *

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Four days earlier —  
****— Evening —**

"Utakata-shishou… we can't stay here… we need to find them!" Hotaru said, pushing past her overwhelming feeling of total exhaustion.

She sat there, resting towards a tree along with her master, in the dark of the night, but other things were more important to her right now than just her own well-being. Accompanied by her teacher, who sat beside her.

"Any suggestions to where we should look, then?" Utakata looked over at her, seeing her arm in his custom made shoulder sling, using a thick branch as a splint. Parts of his own torn off clothes made up the sling material.

"I know we're exhausted, and that we need to rest," she breathed out, feeling the weakness.

"I know they could be anywhere… I don't know where we should go… but we can't sit still either! Naruko and the others need us!" she objected, before gritting her teeth in pain as she had made a sudden move.

"Careful, don't push yourself," Utakata said in concern.

"But we'll find them, I promise."

"Besides," he smirked.

"Naruko's not the type to give up."

"Ho-oh? Naruko? Did you just say 'Naruko'?" a man called to them throughout the dark of the forest.

"Who's there!" Utakata responded, and quickly pulled out his pipe, standing protective in front of Hotaru.

"Am I to assume that you're friends of hers?" the voice called out.

"So what if we are? Show yourself!" Utakata called out in the dark.

"Gladly!" the voice called, before a giant smoke cloud exploded out in front of them, revealing a huge yellow toad the size of a large boulder, with a man bearing long white hair standing upon it.

"I'm happy you asked! Prepare to be awed!" the man grinned cockily, holding a strange pose with one arm stretched forward, the other one backwards.

Suddenly, string music and pin instruments began making noise in the far background, along with someone shouting *IIIOOOUUU…*

"Ladies fall victims with my masculine charm! Strong against ninja, but weak against women! I'm a man from Konohagakure no Sato, and I'm known as…"

Both blinked their eyes at the… crazy?… man.

"Jiraiya-sama! That's me!"

*IIIOOOUUUUU…* the background shout finished, with fast intense pin instruments hitting like crazy.

"Hoy… Utakata-shishou…" Hotaru asked quietly, with a deadpanned stare that her master shared along with her.

"Am I hallucinating?…"

"I think we both are…" he muttered, both of them sweat dropping at the sight.

"Why does the gaki always befriend the non-fans…" Jiraiya dropped his head and pouted.

* * *

**—END FLASHBACK—**

_'What's worse? All the knowledge he had about me, before I even met him, or his so-called 'introduction'?…'_ Utakata mused.

"Still, there is one thing I quite don't understand: just why are you doing this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes more at the Sannin.

"Why should we trust you? How do we know you're not going behind our backs?"

"I'm a Jinchuuriki, and the beast I carry would be a golden catch for your village. The same goes for Naruko, who is a direct target by your leadership. Why would you choose to side with her, when your loyalty has been with Konoha all these years?"

"Like I said the last time you asked, someone has to put faith into the gaki," Jiraiya said, giving Utakata a serious look.

"I believe in Naruko. It's my choice to do so. That is all."

Utakata stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing the man, before turning to look over the water stream.

_'Is this somehow related to the Yondaime Hokage?' _he mused, remembering what Kurama had said about Naruko's legacy.

"Very well," he said.

"Naruko trusts you. So shall I. Just don't make us regret it."

Jiraiya joined him in beholding the small but calming view, the stream running into the small, peaceful forest in front of them.

"She speaks warmly about you," Utakata said, out of a sudden.

"Back then, when I was refusing to take Hotaru as my apprentice, she spoke warmly about someone whom she looked upon as sort of a shishou. The nearest thing she had to it. It was you."

"Ho-oh? So she does think I'm great after all," Jiraiya smirked confidently, before jumping back into his weird pose, holding a hand forward

"Well, for I am the great Toad Sennin, Jiraiya the Gallant! The babes go crazy for me, and I am handsome!"

The Sannin once again banged his head around, causing his hair to wave around while he kept on, and suddenly, those Japanese background instruments returned and made their noises, both strings and pins.

"In north, south, west and east, no one has heard of anyone else like Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad summoning Sennin! The handsome man that even a crying baby would stare at in awe! Jiraiya-sama! That is me!"

*IIIIOOOOUUUU…* the far background noise called.

_'This guy is completely nuts,'_ Utakata groaned.

_'No wonder why Naruko is such a headache sometimes, she must taking after him.'_

"So… anyway…" Utakata tried to get back on his track.

"Out of curiosity, were you going to take her on as your apprentice?" he asked.

Jiraiya switched back into his more serious mode, and turned to gaze over the water stream once again.

"I was," he answered after a moment of silence.

"But as things are now, I can't. I have to stay in Konoha and find out all I can. There are still leads I need to dig into, and it won't work with her around."

"Soka," Utakata replied calmly, looking over the stream as well.

"But… in time…" Jiraiya began to smile, slightly.

"It all depends on how things will go at home, but I think in time, it will come. So, I'm not turning her down."

"You better not, especially with all the talk she used to convince me," Utakata made it clear.

"Speaking of which, where is yours?" Jiraiya asked, looking around for a certain dark-blonde long-haired girl, close to Naruko's age.

"Hotaru, wasn't it? I don't see her around whenever the two of us talk."

"She has her reasons," Utakata stated bluntly, not going more into details.

"Oh, I wonder what- ooooooh, what lovely ladies!" Jiraiya suddenly trailed off, as he saw three beautiful young women passing by them, before taking a turn downwards a path that followed along the stream. And they knew the stream in turn ended up in a lake, inside the forest.

"Kee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee," the Sannin giggled, before he tiptoed after them, while Utakata stared after the man with his visible eye brow raised.

_'And there you have why. He's insane…'_ he shook his head.

**— Inside the clinic —**

Hotaru was met with the sound of *Munch! Munch! Munch!* when she returned to their room, to find Naruko sitting on her bed in her light t-shirt and eating from a bowl with rice.

*Munch! Munch! Munch!*

She dug herself quickly into the bowl, finishing it quickly, before she put it onto the bowl stack on the table stand nearby, now reaching five in height.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* her stomach roared, showing no signs of any remote satisfaction.

_'Wow, she is really hungry,_' Hotaru giggled to herself, until Naruko turned her head and met her eyes.

"Must… feed…" Naruko spoke slowly, causing Hotaru to take a step back.

_'Oh no! It's those eyes!'_ she thought with a little fear, remembering all too well how insane the Uzumaki went on the ramen in that other village.

What trouble would the unpredictable Naruko cause this time?

_'Nah, Jiraiya-san is around to stop us,'_ she shook it off.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* Naruko's stomach continued.

"Oh will you shut it?!" she yelled down at it, and let out a sigh.

"Why does it have to be rice…" she pouted, looking at the bowl pile beside her.

"You want something else, Naruko-chan?" Hotaru asked her.

"I want ramen!" Naruko whined.

"And they don't have it here…"

"The local inn has a bar too. Maybe we could stop by and have some, when the nurse agrees to let us out?" Hotaru suggested.

Naruko snapped her head towards her, insanely wide-eyed.

_'Bad idea!'_ Hotaru realized, just before Naruko had raced to her side and was shaking her.

"Hotaru, please! Save me! The baka nurse won't let me go! You must go and get me ramen! Please, go and buy for me! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

And so she went on, while shaking the older girl.

_'Me and my stupid mouth…' _Hotaru scolded herself.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-chan, but the nurse just called me in again, I can't leave the clinic. They want to keep us under further observation. Those heinous Akatsuki fellows did us hard," she said.

"Aw…" Naruko dropped her head, with a dark cloud above it.

"Why is it always me…" she pouted.

_'Always you? What about the rest of us?'_ Hotaru couldn't help but giggle silently at the girl's antics.

_'But she's cute. I can see why Haku-san likes her.'_

"But I can still go and ask the nurse for you," she smiled at the younger blonde.

"No, just forget it," Naruko brushed it off, before helping herself back onto her own bed.

"Only ramen can truly help me now…" she muttered.

In spite of her great healing abilities, she was still a bit messed up from overusing that chakra.

Though she did feel better than the nurse would believe, so that baka woman wouldn't let her go.

Hotaru sat down on her own bed, with Ranmaru and the doorway in between them.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* Naruko's stomach roared once again.

"AAAAARGH! Okay, that's it!" Naruko exclaimed in frustration, and bit her thumb.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique)."

*Poof!*

And suddenly, a dark-orange toad stood on its four, on her bed. Hotaru was frozen at the sight.

"Hoy! Naruko, you baka!" Gamakichi pointed accusingly at Naruko.

"Do you have any idea about what is happening at home right now?! Shima-sama is walking around and ranting about how rude and ungrateful you are. She simply won't stop, and it's driving us all nuts! And worse, Gamatatsu is whining around me because he hasn't gotten the food Shima-sama has promised him!" the toad ranted angrily.

"She tried feed me with bugs!" BUGS!" the Uzumaki barked back at the toad.

"Yeah, so? Humans can still eat bugs, I saw Jiraiya-sama do that last time he visited us at Mount Myoboku!" he told her.

Naruko's jaw suddenly dropped down.

"No way, you're kidding?" she said.

"You think I would joke about this? Baka!" Gamakichi said, and stuck out his tounge at her.

"So, anyway," Naruko said after fishing her jaw back up.

"I need you to get to the local inn and buy me ramen."

Gamakichi stared at her with a raised eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"You're kidding, right?" he said.

"Come on! I can't, Hotaru-chan can't and the others aren't here. Please, I'm begging you!"

Gamakichi turned to the other girl in the room.

"She's joking, right?" he asked Hotaru, while pointing at Naruko.

_'Huh?'_ he thought, now noticing that the older girl was shivering, looking like she had seen a ghost.

**— Outside on the street —**

The two villagers were standing by a store, looking through the window and considered some of the items they had on sale.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A TOAD! IT'S TALKING! THE TOAD IS TALKING! GET IT AWAY!" another shriek reached them from the medical clinic.

Everyone on the street stopped and looked towards the direction it came from.

"Now what?" the first one muttered.

"Don't know?" another shrugged.

"Three times a charm. The world is probably going under tomorrow."

They shrugged, and moved inside the store.

**— Inside the clinic with Naruko and Hotaru —**

Gamakichi was long gone, and the remains of a now destroyed furniture laid spread over Naruko's bed, at the feet area.

The latter stared dead-panned at Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan… you just threw your table stand at Gamakichi…" she said.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-chan, I had to do something!" Hotaru exclaimed, and pulled at her own hair.

"I'm not letting you sign the toad contract if I inherit it from Ero-sennin, that's for sure," Naruko stated.

"More than fine by me!" Hotaru huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

_'And they say _I'm_ unpredictable…'_ Naruko groaned to herself.

"AARGH! I need to get out, and get that ramen!" she exclaimed loudly.

"You will go nowhere, young woman," the nurse said sternly as she arrived through the door with another tray, carrying another warm rice bowl.

"Besides, what is with this screa- What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted when she saw the remains of a table stand spread over Naruko's bed.

Naruko immediately pointed at the culprit, who simply huffed and looked away.

"I'll just add this at Jiraiya-san's bill," the nurse sighed, before handing Naruko the rice bowl, in which the girl began to consume immediately.

*Munch! Munch! Munch!*

"Please, don't eat so fast, Uzumaki-san, it's not good for your stomach!" the nurse pleaded, seeing the crazed eating from Naruko.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* her stomach groaned again, and the Uzumaki turned towards the nurse with wide crazed eyes.

"MOOREE!" she demanded.

_'I swear, that girl is not sane,'_ the nurse thought to herself, and left.

Naruko continued to vacuum clean her bowl, and was finished after another minute. She put it onto her stack.

_'Six bowls,'_ she counted.

_'And I'm feel so hungry,'_ she added, hearing her stomach constantly yearning for more. It was a void.

_'I eat lots of ramen because I love it. Rice… ugh, tastes boring. Still, the way I am now, I guess I right now could give Choji a run for his money.'_

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Ichiraku Ramen —**

"Oooh! These Ichiraku people know how to make real tasty ramen!" Choji grinned widely, as he enjoyed every bit of noodle, every piece of flesh, every ounce of sauce that entered his mouth.

"Hai, they're the best, aren't they?!" Naruko chirped along, before slurping in more noodles and finishing her own bowl.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that-" he stopped as he saw the six empty bowls at Naruko's side.

"Hooooh! A worthy challenge!" he spoke, as Naruko turned and met his eyes.

Lightning suddenly shot between their eyes, as a new rivalry formed.

_'I'm not going to lose!'_ both thought, seeing the determination in each other's eyes.

_'No one beats me in eating!'_ the chubby Akimichi thought.

_'I'm not backing down, not when it comes to ramen!'_ Naruko readied herself.

"Seconds!" both yelled in unison towards Teuchi, holding up their empty bowls.

"Hai, coming right up!" he nodded, and tu- …

**— END FLASHBACK —**

She shook her head and blinked her eyes, finding herself back in the room, along with the sleeping Ranmaru, and Hotaru sitting on her own bed and reading.

_'What just happened?' _she thought, before realizing she felt a tightening pain in her chest, caused by the memory.

_'No, go away!'_ she shook her head, refusing the memory to stay.

_'Man, I must be more messed up from those fights than I thought.'_

She looked over to Hotaru, trying to find a distraction. She noticed the girl reading over a few scrolls, holding one with her free hand while some others lied on her lap.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, what are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh this?" Hotaru turned to Naruko.

"I'm re-reading some of the basic medical knowledge that we got with us," she said, before pointing to a large backpack standing by the window.

"Hey, isn't that-" Naruko began.

"Hai, it's out supplies," Hotaru nodded.

"Jiraiya-san went searching at our previous camp after he found us, and found it packed and ready."

"That's good," Naruko said, relieved that they still had their equipment.

"So, medical ninjutsu, huh?" she said, looking back at Hotaru, only to find the girl deeply absorbed into her own reading.

_'Wow, that was fast,'_ Naruko thought.

*RUUUUUUMBBLLEEEEE* Naruko's stomach roared up once again, still Hotaru didn't seem to notice.

_'Man, she's a hard reader,'_ Naruko noted.

Her own stomach still felt like an infinite void, desiring more.

_'That's it, I'm getting tired of that rice, there must be something else in here!'_ she thought, before taking a step out of her bad, and slowly walking towards the door.

Hotaru was still too much absorbed with her reading to ever notice her roommate leaving.

Naruko walked slowly down the hallway. Walking slowly due to her body still aching a bit, then taking a look at her left furry arm, and touched it.

_'Hotaru-chan is right, it's too cute and fluffy,' _she sighed in defeat.

_'I better start wearing a long glove or something, or all the kids in the world is going to tackle me on the ground and pet it…'_

_'A long glove… or wrap it in bandage or something-'_

**— FLASHBACK —  
****— Konoha hospital —**

"Now don't take off that bandage before I say you can," Shizune said sternly to Naruko, as she sat on her bed, after that last C-ranked mission had turned A-ranked and given her a rough treatment.

She looked over her bandages, having taken several nasty cuts.

"But Shizune-neechan, you know that heal faster than anybody," Naruko pouted.

"Just because I'm not Tsunade-sama and hit you across the village like she does, doesn't mean that I appreciate it when you disobey my instructions. Now, come back tomorrow and I'll give you anot-"

**— END FLASHBACK —**

*Tick!*

"Wha-?!" she came back to the real world, after Utakata poked on her forehead.

"You okay there? You seemed kind of lost for a moment?" he asked, looking at her with worry.

"I…" Naruko muttered.

_'What's with the eyes?' _Utakata noted.

_'They seem more blank. Beginning tears?'_

"I'm just having a headache, that's all," Naruko lied, causing Utakata to raise his visible eye brow.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going back to my room, feel free to tag along if you want to see Haku."

"Haku!" she whispered, eyes wide.

_'Baka, Naruko, baka! I got so hungry that I… All these distractions in only one morning… Chikuso!'_

"Ne, Utakata, where's Ero-Sennin?" Naruko asked as she followed after him.

"Followed some women who were going towards a nearby lake, for a swim I guess," he answered.

"Great, there he goes again," she sweat dropped.

_'Do I even want to know more?'_ the older jinchuuriki wondered.

Naruko followed him through the hallway, both walking slowly as she couldn't move too fast, and Utakata slowed down for her sake.

She looked around on the walls, made up of what looked like rows and rows of dark tree logs laid upon each other.

"Not exactly what I would think a clinic looks like," Naruko remarked.

"This used to be the previous inn, before the doctor and his staff took over the building not long ago," Utakata explained.

"The current inn is larger."

"I see," Naruko said, before they entered through a door.

This other room was smaller than the one the girls and Ranmaru slept in. The door lead into a small squared room, with too beds, table stands, one active heart monitor and a chair.

"Make yourself at home," Utakata said, before moving to his bed on the left.

Naruko paid him no attention, as the eyes fell on the bed to the right, where the last member of the group was laying soundly in deep sleep.

"Haku…" she whispered, and walked over by his side.

The boy laid there with his upper body wrapped in bandage up to his shoulder height. His hair laid spread on his pillow, his hand was also wrapped in cast.

"He's been out all since you got here. The doctor said some of his internal organs were damaged when he came here, and the blood loss was near fatal. We still don't know if… well…" Utakata said.

"At least he made it for now, if only by an inch."

"I see…" Naruko whispered, and took the chair to sit down by Haku.

"Haku…" she whispered, and slowly grabbed his hand.

_'I'm sorry…'_ she thought.

_'I'm so sorry… It's… It's my fault… They came for me, and you paid for it… Please don't die, because of me… Please…'_

_'It's my fault…'_

**— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I know things have been going slow, lately, but that's how life is. Sometimes real life is demanding, and things slow down. For what it isworth, I hope this chapter has been enjoyable.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
